The Tale of the Shi Dynasty
by Sesshochan1
Summary: PG13 for mostly violence. (Mild Language) A story about the rise of a new dynasty led by four men, Zhang He, Sima Yi, Zhou Yu, and Sun Ce. Has romance, adventure, and all that good stuff! (Summary sucks) It's completely done! Plz, plz, plz r&r!
1. Initiative

The Tale of the Shi Dynasty  
  
Part 1: The Rise of the Stars  
Part 2: The Power of the Red Moon  
Part 3: The Romance of the Four Leaders  
Part 4: The Fall of the Flaming God  
  
Part 1  
  
The Rise of the Stars  
Chapter 1  
Initiative  
  
It was a rainy night in ancient China. Two men inside of a small hut were discussing plans. "I need a bodyguard, Zhang Fei, times are becoming dangerous." Said a man in his late twenties. "I do agree with you there" Answered Zhang Fei "The Han looks as though it will be gone any day now."  
"You are lucky, with your many sons, no one could ever bring your entire family down! You and your brother are very fortunate indeed." The man said, stroking his short beard.  
"I would be willing to let you have on of my sons to train as a bodyguard" Zhang Fei said slowly "For a price though."  
"Well, this seems very important.name your price!" He said straightening up.  
  
Zhang He listened silently to his father's conversation with the guest.  
"I cannot be made to leave here." He said quietly to himself. He climbed higher into the tree he was perched in. "They couldn't possibly find me up here." He said relaxing a bit. "They'll pick someone older anyway. Probably Jiao, he's an excellent fighter."  
Zhang Fei and the man exited the hut and walked towards the quarters where all of Zhang He's brothers lay sleeping.  
"I'm looking for someone a bit younger, perhaps 15 years or so" He heard the man say. 15 He thought I'm 15.  
"Ahh, I have just the one! One of my sons is exactly that age!"  
"He speaks as though we are cattle be surveyed." Zhang He said, quite perturbed.  
Zhang Fei poked his head inside the building and looked around. He then withdrew it, surprised to find every one of his 15 sons there, save Zhang He.  
"H-he must be." Zhang Fei said, scratching his head and looking around.  
Zhang He sighed, "This fate is inevitable." and he leaped from the tree, landing as gracefully as a cat. "Here I am, Father!"  
"Ahh, my son, it is time we said goodbye!" Zhang He didn't like the way he sounded so happy about parting with him. "This is Yuan Shao, you will be trained as his new bodyguard!" Said his father, a broad smile across his face. Yuan Shao stepped up and looked up and down Zhang He's skinny body.  
"He's got a handsome face but.He doesn't look very strong, and not very tall either." Yuan Shao said, sounding disappointed "and by the looks of things, he is not very obedient.Eavesdropping is not a desirable quality." Zhang He looked at the ground.  
"Look up at me, boy, and tell me your name." Yuan Shao ordered.  
"I am Zhang He," He stated. The son of a cruel man. He thought.  
"Well, Zhang He, you are my bodyguard now, you will obey orders from me, and follow the rules, or be abandoned, is this clear?"  
"Clear, sir." Zhang He said sadly.  
  
He turned to bid farewell to his father, but Zhang Fei was already walking back inside, pockets jingling. He followed Yuan Shao into the rainy night and stole one last glance at the only home he'd ever had, silently saying goodbye to his old life. Yuan Shao Mounted a white horse, and he set off, Zhang He following close behind. He walked for what seemed like hours, the cold piercing through his thin clothes. Rain beat down on his long hair making him colder than he ever remembered being. Yuan Shao, dressed in his thick armor, and metal helmet paid no never mind to the freezing cold. Zhang He began to shiver violently, but nonetheless followed behind his new master. His feet felt numb, and mud crept its way into his feeble shoes. After what seemed like forever, they reached the hill that led down to Yuan Shao's house. Zhang He stared down at the wonderful building. Never in his life had he seen such a splendid place. Yuan Shao owned a gigantic palace that looked as though it stretched on for miles. It had stables, servant's chambers, and huge chambers that were probably just there for looks! In the very front of the magnificent structure there was an enormous red gate, surrounded by Sakura trees all the way from Japan. "Take my horse to the stables, Zhang He. After your done with that, wake up the man called Hua Zhu, and he will show you to your quarters." Yuan Shao said smiling a little. "Yes, sir!" Zhang He said excitedly. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he thought! He was going to get his own chamber. He hadn't ever had anything of his own before! He walked happily down to the large stable area. He found an empty stable and hitched the pure white horse inside. He tiptoed around looking for anyone that might be Hua Zhu. He came upon a large, but friendly looking man who was fast asleep on the ground. He judged by the empty wine keg lying next to him, that he had drank himself to sleep.  
Zhang He approached him cautiously. Would it be ok if I woke him up? Would I get in trouble on my very first time here? Yuan Shao said he SHOULD wake him up. He gathered all the courage inside of him and shook the man gently. "Sir? Would you please wake up? Sir?" He said shaking him a bit more roughly.  
"Wha- What's going on!?" The man said, springing to life. Zhang He stood surprised, the finally found his voice.  
"Um, so very sorry to wake you sir, but I was wondering whether you know the whereabouts of a man named Hua Zhu, sir!" Zhang He said, hoping he hadn't done something wrong. Then, to his great relief the man laughed.  
"Yeah, I know who he is" He laughed some more "I think he's. oh, that's right, I'm Hua Zhu!"  
Zhang He realized that Hua Zhu was still a little drunk, and the worry returned.  
"Well, I am Yuan Shao's new bodyguard, uh, in training, an he informed me that I should come to you." Zhang He said, hoping this would register with the man.  
"Well, you should have said so! Right this way!" Hua Zhu said, teetering towards the castle. He followed Hua Zhu into the warm inside, and began to look around at the beautiful structure. There were expensive paintings, vases, and swords on display everywhere. Hua Zhu led him through hall upon hall of treasures. They finally came to a stop outside a giant red door. On the door was a painted golden symbol, the symbol for "bodyguard". Zhang He stared at the door, and gasped as Hua Zhu pushed it open.  
The impressive red door only hid a more impressive looking room. It had more space than Zhang He had ever dreamed of and objects his father didn't even own. There was also a large, luxurious looking bed. Not only my own chambers, but also a bed! Zhang He gazed in ecstasy at his new room.  
"T-this is my room?" He asked in awe.  
"Yup, sure is!" Hua Zhu said happily.  
"Are you sure there isn't some mistake? I mean, this is just amazing." Zhang He said, looking around.  
" 'Course not! I've lived here most all my life, and if you think this good, just wait until you see the rest of the place!" Hua Zhu said with a laugh "Now, put on the clothes in that wardrobe tomorrow morning when you wake up, and go to the courtyard, which is right through that door." He said pointing "Also, your free to walk around and explore this entire building, just don't enter Yuan Shao's building without permission, that's the really big building on the east side. The baths are down the hall, the to the left, and you can just leave your clothes on the floor, the servants will pick them up. See you in the morning!" He said as he shut the door.  
Zhang He stood there for a moment, dripping water all over the floor. Did that really just happen? Was he really going to live here? "I'll never have to sleep on the floor again!" He cheered, and ran over to the wardrobe to look at his new attire. Inside lay some of the most expensive and lovely clothes he had ever seen. He held a dark blue embroidered shirt up to himself and looked at himself in the looking glass. He smiled and laid the shirt down on his bed.  
"Thank you father, this is the only good thing you've ever done for me." He said to himself. "Well, I'm going to go take a bath!" He said, taking a fresh pair of clothes with him.  
Zhang He walked down the long painted halls, and found his way to the baths. He looked inside the room, discovered it was empty, and then took a look around. There were many baths, each able of fitting two or three people, all over the place. He laid his unused clothes on a dry shelf and let the soaking wet ones slide off. He went over to the closest bath and sunk into the deliciously hot water. He removed the tie in his ponytail and let his hair drop into the water. He lay there for a long while, letting the water cleanse his tired body. Then, all of a sudden, someone whipped into the room, also holding a pair of clothes. He had a cold, cruel face, and steely gray eyes. He had his jet-black hair up in a bun, save two long, thick strands on each side, which were tied at the end. He looked at Zhang He in contempt and walked over to a bath. Zhang He decided it was best to leave now, the man looked a little older than him, and a lot meaner. He quickly rose from the water, dried off quickly, and pulled on the new clothes. Just as he was exiting, the man spoke.  
"I suppose you are the new bodyguard?" His voice was as cold as his face.  
"Yeah, that's me." Zhang He said nervously, turning back to face the man.  
"What's your name, then?" He snapped.  
"Z-zhang He." He replied softly.  
"Well, my name's Guo Tu, I'm Yuan Shao's strategist. You'd better be prepared, his training is extremely hard." Guo Tu said superiorly "He's really just finding them now, isn't he? Who were you before, anyway, a servant?"  
"I am the son of the great Zhang Fei, for your information, I was never, and I will never be a servant!" Zhang He said, very offended.  
"Right, my mistake, do forgive me." Guo Tu said smiling.  
Zhang He stood there for a moment, and then rushed out of the room. Was everyone around here as mean as Guo Tu? Was Yuan Shao really going to train him so hard that he couldn't walk? Maybe all that glitters isn't gold.Zhang He thought, and he lay down on his comfortable bed. Despite the worried thoughts that shot through his head, Zhang He fell asleep surprisingly fast. 


	2. Motive

Part 1  
  
The Rise of the Stars  
Chapter 2  
Motive  
  
Zhang He awoke with a start, confused as to where he was. He sat up holding his head and the entire thing came back to him. Training He thought, I need to go to the courtyard. He jumped up on his feet, slid the wrinkles out of his clothes, and went over to the looking glass. A black ribbon made of silk lay near the shiny mirror. He seized it and did up his ponytail in a flash. After looking a few more seconds, he ran outside. The blazing, white sun blinded him momentarily, as he stepped into the spacious courtyard. A few trees were around, but besides them, the courtyard was empty. Zhang He lolled around, and flopped down under the shade of a Sakura tree. He stared into the cloudless, astonishingly blue sky, and smiled. Maybe his life wouldn't be such a total waste. After a few minutes, Yuan Shao entered into the courtyard, and Zhang He stood and went to meet him. "Did you find your way to your Chambers alright?" Yuan Shao asked kindly. "Yes, Thank you very much sir, It means very much to me" Zhang He said, bowing his head very low to Yuan Shao. Yuan Shao laughed a little. "It was nothing at all." He said, smiling broadly "Now, let us begin on your training. As you probably know, the Han dynasty it at its very end, and once the Han is dead, fighting will break out. In these perilous times, it is wise for me to have a bodyguard or two, to protect me from assassins and whatnot. That is where you come into the picture. You will be trained in the arts of war and weaponry to protect me from whatever may come our way. I am counting on you to be obedient and become strong, can you do it?" "Yes sir, anything you wish" Zhang He said truthfully. Zhang He didn't respect many people, but he respected Yuan Shao. He was a kind man, unlike his father, and no matter how harsh this training would be, he would be ready. He also liked the sound of being a bodyguard. "Please come this way." Yuan Shao said, beckoning for Zhang He to follow. He took him to a room where many weapons were mounted along the wall. There were expensive swords with flames painted along the blades, Katanas made by the best Japanese blade forgers, Long, beautifully crafted pikes with red feathers, large fans made for battle, and many others. Yuan Shao stopped and turned to face Zhang He. "Please select a weapon that you would like to use for the rest of your life." Yuan Shao said majestically, stretching his arms out. Zhang He looked over each and every one of the weapons. He didn't want to decide on some ordinary sword, he wanted something more interesting, something you didn't see everywhere. His eyes strayed across a pair of metal claws that attached to your hands. "What about those claw glove things?" Said Zhang He hopefully. "Ahhh, the Metal Talons" Yuan Shao said "Those are incredibly difficult to master, but extremely deadly, are you sure you want that one?" Zhang He liked the sound of deadly, and they looked so beautiful. "Yes, sir." He said with confidence. Yuan Shao walked over and removed the Talons from the wall, and handed them to Zhang He. They were quite heavy, but Zhang He could support them. "Take them outside, and wait for the trainer to come out." Yuan Shao said. "Yes, sir." Zhang He said, and obeyed. Back out in the courtyard, Zhang He Examined the Metal Talons. He ran his fingers over the gold on the part that would go over his hands. They had sections, similar to scales, with a type of pink jewel instead of gold. At the end of the gleaming handle were several long, sharpened metal poles that ended in hooks. He gazed at their beauty, never had he seen such a fine weapon. "Like them, do you?" Said a female voice above his head. He jumped and looked up into the smiling face of a woman in her mid thirties. "Well, their a lot of trouble once you get to using them, but after you've got the mastered, you'll be able to take anyone down." She advised, stepping away from Zhang He and turning her back to him. He noticed that she had a pair of Talons on as well. He stood up and walked over to her, still holding the Talons. "The first thing you do is put them on, of course." She said, turning to Zhang He and picked up one Talon from his outstretched hand. She turned it upside down so the hooks pointed up. She lifted up a latch so that a part unhinged. There was a sort of long bowl inside. "Extend your left arm and face your palm towards the sky." She instructed, and Zhang He did what she said. She then placed his outstretched arm in the bowl and closed the top, hiding his skinny arm from view. His finger poked out at the same place that the claws extended from. She pulled his other arm out and attached to claw. "Now that you are equipped, we can begin training. Well, obviously, you are going to want to hit your enemy with the Talons, but what is the correct way? I want you to charge at me and try to hit me with the Talons, got it?" She said. She sounded almost bored. Zhang He nodded, and ran towards her. He raised one Talon and tried to bring it down, but he was afraid of hurting her so he did it with very little force. He heard a clang of metal and the next thing he knew he was lying face down on the grass with what felt like the very tips of the trainer's talons touching his back. She made a sort of cutting sound with her mouth. "Now you're dead!" She teased, and began to laugh softly. "How did you do that?" Zhang He said, trying to get up without stabbing the ground with the claws. The woman pulled him up and he stood there, looking stupid. "Easy!" She said with a rather positive note "I flipped you into the air with the dull side of my Talons, an elementary move, my dear trainee" She said smiling. "Could you teach me to do that, Miss, uhhh." Zhang He began. "Rai Tso! Your name would be?" Rai Tso inquired. "Zhang He!"  
  
The sun was beginning to set, and Zhang He was very tired. Rai Tso was an excellent teacher, but she worked him to the point of exhaustion. By the end of the day, he had learned to block a series of different attacks. The sky had turned red and the light flowed onto the field, casting long shadows onto the grass. "Well, I think that about wraps it up for today, don't you think?" Rai Tso said, looking up at the sky. Zhang He sighed and relaxed. "Now, you have to come back here tomorrow at noon, alright?" Rai Tso said. "Alright." He said, starting to remove the heavy Talons. "What do I do with these?" Zhang He asked. "They belong to you! You get to keep them, kid!" Rai Tso said cheerfully. "Ok! Thank you, Rai Tso." Zhang He, said bowing, and he made his way back to his room. He laid his precious Talons down on the table, and noticed a bowl of steaming rice and a flask of water set down for him. He just then realized how very hungry he was, and wolfed down the rice as fast as he could. He walked slowly over to his bed a fell down upon it. The day was not nearly over, but he fell asleep. When he awoke, it was late at night. He sat up and rubbed his aching muscles. He decided to have a look around and maybe take another bath. He exited his room and peered out into the hall. It was dimly lit with candles every couple of feet. He walked out and shut the door silently. He walked down the long hall, studying the interesting things all over the place. He then found the door to the north entrance and took it outside. It was a cool night, and there were some dead leaves on the ground. An autumn wind was blowing, but it wasn't very strong. He looked up at the beautiful full moon, and began to walk around. He always loved the night, it wasn't hot, the moon and stars were beautiful, and no one could spot him easily. He went over to a short, stone wall and sat on it. Yuan Shao's palace overlooked a deep forest. The dark trees rustled in the wind. The looked quite menacing to Zhang He, those ever moving black shapes. He could just imagine what sort of beasts made their home in that wood. He hummed a mysterious tune that reminded him of things of the sort. "Does it scare you?" Taunted a mean voice from behind him. He turned swiftly to see Guo Tu. "Of course not!" He said loudly. "Hmmm." Said Guo Tu striding to where he sat "Maybe it should." He stated, sounding amused. "And why is that?" Challenged Zhang He, trying to sounding like he didn't want to know. "Don't you know what sort of creatures live there?" Said Guo Tu, putting on a fake frown. "Maybe. Boars and deer?" Zhang He guessed. "Wrong, again! There are tigers and wolves, and all sorts of terrifying things! I've even heard about a dragon." Said Guo Tu, Smiling. "You're a liar! There is no such thing as a dragon." Zhang He said as-a- matter-of-factly. "Is that so? Well, you're not brave enough to go down there anyway." Guo Tu looked at Zhang He "You're only a child after all." "Well, have you ever been down there, oh, great brave one?" Zhang He said loudly. "Millions of times. I've gone to the hunt tigers, but I'm not allowed, you know, only under the cloak of night, when Yuan Shao won't realize what I'm doing. Of course, you wouldn't dream of breaking a rule, would you?" Guo Tu said, narrowing his eyes and smiling cruelly. "I'm not having this conversation with you anymore." Zhang He said, as he stood up and began to leave. "Just what I would expect from a child." Said Guo Tu softly. Zhang He turned on the spot and faced Guo Tu. "I am not a child! Your not even that much older than me!" Zhang He yelled. "Ooh, touchy.and by the way, I happen to be seventeen years old, much older than you." He said nonchalantly. "Yes, of course, because seventeen is soooo much older than fifteen!" Zhang He said, crossing his arms. "You're 15? My, my, with that skinny body, I thought you were twelve!" Guo Tu said, going into a small fit of laughter. Zhang He turned again and walked swiftly back into the building. What was his problem? Why is he so mean to me? I'll show him.once I train a little more, I'll go into that forest and bring him back the head of that dragon! He walked back to the hall in which his room was in, and pushed open the red door. He got back into his bed and fell asleep after about and hour of lying and staring at the ceiling. The next morning he awoke around eleven o' clock. He dressed in new clothes and hung around his room for about 40 minutes. He then gathered up the Metal Talons and went through the door to the sunny courtyard. As he was there a bit early, he fastened the Talons to his arms and performed the blocking moves he had learned yesterday. He was already getting used to his life at Yuan Shao's palace. He sat down to rest before Rai Tso showed up and watched the people and servants walk by, performing the tasks they were assigned. After another 10 minutes, Rai Tso made her appearance, and Zhang He went to meet her. "Do you remember all the things we did yesterday?" Rai Tso said, examining her own Talons. "Yes, I think I've got it all down." Zhang He said. "Alright, about another day of basic blocking moves, and I think we can start on the advanced part." Rai Tso said happily "You learn pretty fast, only a day and you've got the hang of it!" "Thank you!" Zhang He said. They then began practicing the moves they had done the previous day, and soon after tried some new blocks that were far more difficult to execute. It was hotter today, and the burning sun beat down on them both very hard. It slowed their movements and Zhang He began to become slightly dehydrated. Even Rai Tso had to stop a few times and wipe her brow. "Odd weather for autumn, don't you think?" Rai Tso said, after they both agreed a break was needed. "Yes, you'd think it would grow cooler." Zhang He said, looking up towards the sky. "In battle, they don't care if it's snowing, blazing hot, or a thunder storm, they will fight no matter what." Rai Tso said bitterly "You're out there with only yourself and your weapons, none there to watch out for you, you're one against an army." "I don't think it'll be that tough." Zhang He said a little impudently. "Oh? You don't do you?" Rai Tso said looking at Zhang He "What about going out in four feet of snow against fifty men with swords? Generals are also out there too, and they'll be after your head first of all! Also, ask yourself, are you truly ready to kill another human being, not just kill, but also rip apart? Ready to take your Talons and sink them into the flesh of a child? Battle is just tough, it horrible, truly horrible." Rai Tso said sounding almost sad. "I.never thought of that before." Zhang He said softly. "After time it will harden you as well, everyone faces the initial shock, I'm just trying to prepare you." Rai Tso said with a kind tone as she stood up briskly "Now, lets get back to work!" They trained for a few more hours, and then the sun began to set once again. Fatigue began to bear down on Zhang He and his blocks began to look worse and worse. Rai Tso saw what was happening and stopped. "Ok, we can stop now, I think you've learned enough for today!" Rai Tso said with her hands on her hips. Zhang He sighed and put his hand on his face. "Thank you." Zhang He said. He more exhausted than he had ever been before. "Don't worry, once you get to doing this every day, you'll get used to it." Rai Tso said, patting him on the back. "Goodnight, Rai Tso." Zhang He said, wallowing back to the castle. "Take it easy!" She said waving and walking the opposite direction. Zhang He turned and began to walk to his room, but he was stopped by a voice. "How is the training coming, Zhang He?" Zhang He turned around to see Yuan Shao. "Wonderful, thank you for asking, my lord" Zhang He said, eager to get inside and rest. "I just came to inform you that there is a rumor of an assassin after my head. I would like you to be on the watch whenever you can. I also must remind you that you are not to be out after dark under any circumstances, Of course you shouldn't be outside after dark anyway!" Yuan Shao said. "Yes, my lord." Zhang He said, remembering last night with Guo Tu. As he walked away, He had the small satisfaction of knowing he had some dirt on him, and he could use it to his advantage. He walked slowly back to his room and removed the Metal Talons from his sore hands. He massaged his head, and pulled off his worn shoes. He rushed over to the table and gobbled down his small, yet filling meal. After he lay on the floor for a few minutes, he mustered some strength and made his way to the baths. For a long time he lay in the steaming water, letting it soothe his tired muscles. If Guo Tu so much as walked by, Zhang He would have a fit. He splashed some water into his hair, which seemed to help his pounding headache. He thought about the important events that had occurred over the last couple of days. What was to become of him? He wondered what would happen if he couldn't move in the morning. Would Rai Tso drag him out of bed and start training right then and there? No, He could move just fine. He got up out of the water and pulled on his pants. He then looked at his bare chest. Was it just him or was he getting some more muscle on his bones? He smiled, flexed, and then pulled the shirt around his arms. After buttoning up the frogs on the green fabric, he began on the road back to his quiet room. Once there, he fell over onto his bed and buried his face in the soft, silk blanket. Still warm from the bath and completely worn out from training, he found it no challenge to get to bed. 


	3. Escapade

Part 1  
  
Rise of the Stars  
Chapter 3  
Escapade  
  
After the second day, life took a normal pattern at the palace. For about three weeks the schedule was: Wake up, go to training, train until sunset, take a bath, and go to sleep. At first, training was a truly difficult, but after weeks of performing the same blocks, it became somewhat monotonous, but just as exhausting. After those three short weeks, Rai Tso informed Zhang He that he had master blocking and could get on to basic attacks, though this was not as wonderful as he had expected. It mostly consisted of executing forward slashes, then naming and performing the block that was used to protect you from it. Rai Tso also said that at the rate they were getting on Zhang He will have mastered the Metals Talons completely in a year, and that he was going into battle in less than two months. This last bit was not exactly good news to him. He was totally sure he would be slaughtered in an instant on the cruel fields of battle. At least he knew about one hundred different blocks. Yuan Shao was still a kind but strict master. He would check in on Zhang He's progress every couple of days or so to see that it was coming along nicely. He also had heard little from Guo Tu. Occasionally he would spot him consulting with Yuan Shao while training or walking down the halls, where Guo Tu would pause and sent nasty looks in his direction, but other than that, they left each other alone. At times he would go down and visit the seemly ever-drunk Hua Zhu at the stables when his training that day was short. They talked about different things, news of the Han, who had a son, who had been slain in battle, and sometimes Zhang He would brush the well- fed horses. When he wasn't doing anything at the time, Zhang He would sometimes walk over to the edge of the palace and gaze down at the dark forest in hopes to see the elusive dragon. He was always tempted to sneak down there at night and show Guo Tu, but he did not want to get on bad terms with Yuan Shao this early at becoming his bodyguard. But still the wonderfully evil pleasure of the thought of Guo Tu's face when he found out that Zhang He had one this small battle always tempted him even more. He was gradually getting well known at the palace. He could sometimes hear people talking about "The New Bodyguard" or Yuan Shao would introduce him to warlords he could never remember the names of. After a particularly tough day of training during the middle of the third week, Zhang He realized that his stamina was growing. He no longer was totally tired out after a day of training. He could also feel the muscles in his arms and legs getting harder and starting to shape. He liked to pose in front of the mirror for himself; pleased at the way his body was coming along. After a few more training sessions Rai Tso, she even noticed that he was getting more physical. "Have you realized you've been here for an entire month, Zhang He?" She said one day before training had begun. "It's seemed like a lot less!" Zhang He said in Slight disbelief. "You know..." Rai Tso began "Out of all the student I've ever had, I like you the best Zhang He." "Wow, thank you." Zhang He realized that she had been more of a mother to him than his own. She had died when he was very young, but his memories of her weren't very nice. Rai Tso was always very kind to him, even though he had sometimes been quite rude. "Well, shall we begin?" She said brightly. "Alright, I'm ready!" Zhang He said. "We're starting out with some basic blocks again, ok? Here I come!!" She said charging forward. He blocked her very first attacks easily, and she backed off a little. She feigned an attack once, but Zhang He saw through it. Just as she was about to charge at him again, he felt something small and hard hit him in the back of the head. He turned to see what hit him, and realized his terrible mistake. The cold metal tore into his soft skin and he felt his warm blood trickle down his chest. Rai Tso screamed and he cried out in agony, clutching his injured body. "Oh my God, Zhang He! Are you alright?" Rai Tso said rushing over to his crumpled figure. "Is there a problem here?" Said a cold voice from above. Zhang He open his streaming eyes, and looked up at the grinning face of Guo Tu. "We were training." She was almost crying, "He looked back, and I just couldn't stop!" "My, my, first rule of training is always keep your eyes on the instructor!" Said Guo Tu, stooping down towards Zhang He's wincing face. Blood was staining the expensive silk shirt. Guo Tu brought his face next to Zhang He ear and whispered. "And am so sorry about throwing that rock, I truly am." Zhang He glared at Guo Tu and longed to slash him across the chest. Guo Tu rose to his feet and brushed off his clothing. "I must go and inform Lord Yuan Shao about this.mishap." He said in a wickedly cheerful way, and strode off out of sight. Zhang He was beginning to get light headed from loss of blood. Rai Tso picked him up and rushed off to a part of the castle he was not familiar with. She stumbled inside the large building and laid him down on a bed. She tore off his shirt and began to use it as bandaging to stop the blood flow. He blinked several times and his vision blurred. What a simply wonderful way to die. He thought sarcastically. He closed his eyes and tried to clutch his body again, but he was losing strength. After a few seconds, he was out cold.  
  
"Will he be alright? I really don't want to get a new bodyguard, I even liked this one some." "Well, I'm doing my best to help him.he looks like he might come to." "I will allow you to pause in your usual duties to care for him until he regains his strength." Rai Tso and Yuan Shao were speaking in hushed voices, but Zhang He could hear them. He heard Yuan Shao get up and leave and Rai Tso thank him and bid him farewell. She walked around and sat in a chair next to the bed Zhang He was in. He felt a cool hand touch his face and he tried as best as he could to jerk it off. "Are you awake?" Rai Tso said, mildly surprised. He opened he eyes with effort and saw the inquisitive face of Rai Tso. Her reddish hair was let down instead of in it's usual bun. "Barely." Zhang He managed to say. "You gave me quite a scare, I thought I'd killed you. That sort of wound has killed, you know." She said softly. Zhang He looked around, feeling very drowsy. He was in a chamber much bigger than his room. There was an elegant dark blue color to most things in the room. The bed he was in was gigantic, probably able of fitting two people very comfortably. "Where am I?" Zhang He said, touching his throbbing temple. "This is my room, I would've taken you to yours, but I didn't know where it was, and I didn't exactly have time to search." Rai Tso said looking around her spacious chambers. "You have all this space to yourself?" Zhang He asked. He was beginning to regain full consciousness. "I used to share it with someone." Rai Tso said almost inaudibly. "Your husband?" Zhang He said. He then just realized he might have asked too much. ".Yes, we shared many a happy year living here, my son was born in this room as well. He would have been around your age now, I except." Rai Tso said, turning away from Zhang He's gaze. "Oh." He didn't know what else to say. He supposed something terrible had happened to them both, but he didn't have the heart to ask. "Next month it'll be five years." Rai Tso continued, voice quivering. "I miss them both terribly." There was a long pause, and then Rai Tso tilted her head down. "They should never make children go to war." "I- I'm sorry." Zhang He said. He felt terrible not knowing what to say to her, but she seemed to understand. "I'm very grateful to you, Rai Tso." Zhang He said, trying to sit up. His chest was still hot with pain. "You should sleep," She said "You need to regain your strength." And there was no more said. Zhang He stayed in Rai Tso's room regaining his strength for another two days. They talked about simple things such as the weather. After he was feeling better, he went back to his own room. It felt better to sleep in his own bed and walk around the castle at his will. He fell asleep that night feeling well rested and ready for training. He felt it was unnecessary to tell Yuan Shao that Guo Tu had been the cause of his injury; he didn't think it would be that life changing if he did. Training resumed regularly, he was moving on to more advanced attack patterns now. Guo Tu would glace at his if daring to tell Yuan Shao what he had done. Zhang He would glare back in horribly fake, friendly sort of way. He was starting to experience many a sleepless night now; he would stare around at things for hours and hours in the dark. One night, when Zhang He just began to drift off in the early hours of the morning, he heard footsteps in the hall. He crept silently to the door, peered out. Someone was making his way slowly down the hall. He was very tall and wore all black. Zhang He shut the door quickly, trying not to make a noise. He leapt back into his bed and pretended to be asleep. He closed his eyes very tight and felt the rush of adrenaline in his body. The door opened slightly, letting a crack of light in. Zhang He heart pounded faster and faster. The man poked his head inside and peered around. He walked in cautiously. Zhang He let out a slight whimper and hugged himself. I have to be brave.I'm a bodyguard! He thought. The man looked over at his bed, paused, then exited the room. Zhang He sighed loudly, eyes still wide. He sat up, sweat rolling down his face. He had to follow him. What if that man was a thief of a murderer? It was his duty to protect Yuan Shao. He snapped on the Metal Talons, and stealthily slipped outside. He tried to remember everything he learned in his training, as he followed behind the footsteps of the tall man. They twisted through passageways, and every room the man got to, he would peer inside, and look to see who was sleeping in each bed. He was definitely looking for someone. After checking every bedroom in the building, he started to go forward to the north exit. As then man went through the door, Yuan Shao's voice rang in his head. "I also must remind you that you are not to be out after dark under any circumstances, Of course you shouldn't be outside after dark anyway!" He quickly overruled this in his head, if he didn't follow the man, there might not be any Yuan Shao left to punish him. He glided outside and caught a glimpse of the dark forest below. He quickly located the man and resumed following him. He weaved into the courtyard and spied the biggest building in the palace, obviously where Yuan Shao would put his chambers. The man tore off quietly in this direction, with Zhang He about six feet behind. He was ready at any moment to administer a finishing blow to the midnight trespasser; he just hoped it wouldn't be a terrible mistake. After a couple of minutes the tall man reached the entrance to the huge building. He tested the door to make sure it didn't squeak the disappeared inside. Inside of this building, there was barely any light at all to go by, which gave the man a small advantage. He would melt into darkness, and then appear for only a brief moment before he was lost again. Zhang He knew very well he was breaking two very imperative rules, if he was caught or this was a mistake, he would be most certainly released from Yuan Shao's troops. In the midst of all this thinking, Zhang He had lost sight of the man. He blindly went forward, trying to catch him again. He walked down a long hall for a very long time with still not as much as a sound of the assumed assailant. He then stopped and leaned against the wall, maybe he had passed the man. Suddenly, a harsh whisper rang out. "What are you doing here!?" There was no mistaking that voice; it was the last person Zhang He wanted to meet right now, Guo Tu. "I could ask you the same thing! Our rooms are in the same building, you're not allowed to be here either!" Zhang He said quietly. "I came and followed you when I saw you sneaking around! You came into my room and peered at me!" Guo Tu said in slightly more than a whisper. "Shut up, you moron! There's a trespasser in the palace, I think he's after Yuan Shao." Zhang He explained. "I'm going to report you right now, you-" But whatever he was, he never knew, Guo Tu screamed and Zhang He saw two thick arms holding him down. The man heard Zhang He and Guo Tu bickering in the halls, and now he had seized Guo Tu and clasped a huge hand around his mouth. He then took his massive and started to squeeze Guo Tu throat. He made sickening choking sound and tried feebly to remove the iron like hands. This was enough evidence for Zhang He to tell that this man was up to no good. He picked up one clawed and brought it down into the man's back. He obviously had no idea that Zhang He was armed, because he cried out and dropped Guo Tu. I can't stop now, I've got to kill! Zhang He thought in a panic. He swung his Metal Talons in the direction of the angry man. It was hard to see in the dark, but Zhang He could tell the man had drawn a long, silvery sword. This blade seemed to give off an odd radiance, and Zhang He could see where it was. He performed the graceful blocking moves he had practiced every day in training. The man swung the sword with such a force, that it knocked Zhang He off his feet, even though he was blocking. He was in a very bad position; he was lying on the floor with all his defense options down. Out of instinct he rolled back, and saw the sword sink into the wood floor where his head had been lying just moments ago. "Die already!" Yelled the cruel voice from the man, as Zhang He blocked several more attempts at an attack. He thought fast and pinched the sword between the two talons and wrenched it out of the man's hands. He then performed a well-placed kick with flung the man to he floor. It was now or never, kill or be killed! He made sideways slash across the man's throat, and heard him gasp horribly for a chance to survive. The man wriggled around, hands trying to stop the river of life escaping from his open throat. Something strange then overtook Zhang He. He stared at the pitiful sight below him and dropped to his knees. He almost felt the extreme pain the man was in. He watched the last moment ebb away and all was still and silent save Guo Tu's quiet gasps. Blood flowed around his legs and Zhang He stared forward. A horrible sorrow had wrenched his heart; he had claimed a human life.He had killed someone. This man probably had a wife and sons, a family waiting for him to return. He was suddenly reminded of Rai Tso, of the forgotten look on her face. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. Why am I crying? I'm a man, men don't cry. He hid his face with his hands. Winning a duel was not filled with glory, it was terrible. "What have I done?" He said to himself. He heard the Palace around him slowly peer outside to see what had happened. He heard Yuan Shao's booming voice over the soft murmur. "What's going on, what's happening? I heard screaming?" Yuan Shao said, sweeping down the hall. Zhang He looked at the Talons; there was still blood on them. "My God." Yuan Shao said when he saw the dead man "Zhang He, did you do this?" He inquired breathlessly. Zhang He stood up and faced the small crowd. "I did." He hung his head. "Do you know who this man was?" Yuan Shao said. He knew what was coming; he had made that terrible mistake. "He was killing Guo Tu, I just couldn't sit there and let him die! I'm sorry, so sorry, my lord, please forgive me." Zhang He said, dropping down on his hands before Yuan Shao. "Forgive you! FORGIVE YOU!?" Yuan Shao let out an enormous laugh "Zhang He, this man has been out for my head ever since I was young! I should make you my second in command, not forgive you!" Everybody around began to talk amongst themselves. Yuan Shao pulled Zhang He up by his arm and looked around at everyone. "This boy is a hero everyone! He has saved my life by killing the evil Fang Gao!" The quiet chatter grew to a small roar, and Zhang He smiled. "What a good find you were! Your father would be very proud!" Yuan Shao said, patting Zhang He on the back. Zhang He looked down at the dumbstruck Guo Tu. He looked so stupid there sitting on the ground, with his eyes wide, that Zhang He smiled even more broadly. "You can go back to your room and get some sleep, and tomorrow we'll see what we can do about a reward!" Yuan Shao said, "Oh, and will you please escort him back to his room, he will receive a punishment later on.I have to get someone to clean this mess up." Yuan Shao said, looking around for someone to do he job. The others, upon hearing this, slowly started to enter back into their own bedchambers. "Come on, Guo Tu, let's head back." Said Zhang He offering him a hand. Guo Tu Helped himself back onto his feet, and charged off towards the exit. Zhang He looked back at the remains of the killer, and he no longer felt remorse. He was a horrible man; he had only been after Yuan Shao's head. It now seemed that Zhang He had done something extremely good in his own mind. He walked off in the direction of his room, and stepped into the cool night air. The long walk back seemed a lot shorter when his mind was full of thought. He pushed open the door, stepped in, and then shut it with care. He pulled of his dirty, blood-soaked clothes, and made use of another pair in the wardrobe. He sat down at his table and stared off into space. He lie down on the less than comfortable floor and fell immediately asleep. 


	4. Grace

Part 1  
  
Rise of the Stars  
Chapter 4  
Grace  
  
Zhang He slept late the following morning. He awoke sore from the  
hard floor he was sleeping on. He realized that it was already noon,  
and got ready in a hurry. After clipping on the Talons as fast as he  
could, he tore through the door and raced out to the courtyard. He  
saw Rai Tso and Yuan Shao talking by a tree. He slowed his pace as he  
neared them.  
"Please forgive me, I hadn't realized I'd slept so long." Zhang He  
said, bowing to Yuan Shao and Rai Tso.  
"No, no, it is quite alright. I wouldn't have been bothered if you  
slept until sundown, you had quite a rough night. I am very grateful  
to you; you have earned my deep respect. This is why I am letting you  
have a new room in my building, near Rai Tso's. She will show you the  
way after today's training." Yuan Shao said.  
"Thank you, my lord!" Zhang He said bowing once more, and Yuan Shao  
departed.  
"Well, you were busy last night!" Rai Tso said, turning to Zhang He.  
"Yes, I was worried at first to whether I had taken the right course."  
Zhang He admitted.  
"So, how'd it feel? I mean, this was the first person you've ever  
killed, right?" Rai Tso said, staring straight into Zhang He's eyes.  
"It felt awful for a while, but after I realized how evil and black  
hearted the man was, it felt like I'd done something very good."  
Zhang He said, considering the events.  
"Well, enough talk, let's get down to business!" Rai Tso said, holding up her talons in a mildly menacing way. They were getting into some serious training now; it seemed every day the pace got faster and more difficult. Metal clanged against metal as they repeatedly blocked each other's attacks. Not only with the Talons they trained, but also they practiced kicks and other physical movements, but never actually making contact. The vigorous training sessions seemed to light Zhang He's power and lust for battle. He was ready now, ready to protect his lord in the face of mortal danger. As usual, when the sun set, the day's training stopped. But this time, instead of going their separate ways, Zhang He followed Rai Tso into the building he had fought in the night before. "Here's my room," Rai Tso said pointing to the door with the symbol for "trainer" painted on the door "And right across is your new room!" She said pointing to a blue, wooden door directly across from hers. "It's really great inside, you get your own bath and everything!" Rai Tso said, taking a quick look inside. "You get to come to dinner at six o' clock, we eat every night with Yuan Shao. I'll show you the way tonight when it's time. Have fun!" She said, retreating into her own chambers. "Thank you!" Zhang He called through the door. He then ran inside to explore his new living quarters.  
  
It was simply beautiful inside. The entire room was painted with shiny regal colors. There were linen curtains that covered a window that looked down into the forest. The bed was the same size as the one in Rai Tso's room; he guessed that most experienced bodyguards would have already taken a wife, but he wouldn't complain to have a huge bed all to himself. There were three red tables, each different sizes placed around the room. Against the wall were a large looking glass and a much bigger wardrobe. He saw there was a rack for putting his weapon on, and an expensive set of armor he would use in battle. Through a door on the south wall, there was his own bath. Around the bath were different soaps, bath salts, and mixtures that would clean your hair.  
"I'm in heaven! Zhang He said, examining all the wonderful new things. He removed the Talons and put them on the wall. They looked so good with everything else in the room. He then threw off his clothes and jumped into the bath. Never had there been such a lovely bath as this. The temperature was perfect, not too hot and not too cold. All the soap smelled wonderful and cleaned very nicely. He cleaned his hair with the fragrant concoctions in the clear colored bottles made of glass.  
He came from the bath feeling refreshed and ready for whatever was next. He put on fresh new clothes and brushed out all the tangles in his hair. Only a few moments after he had redone his ponytail, Rai Tso pushed open the door. "Ready to go?" She asked. "Sure, I'll be right there!" Zhang He called, making a last few adjustments to his hair. He ran up and met Rai Tso and the started out. "I see you've made good use of the bath!" She said, pointing to his head. "Yeah, it was really great." Zhang He said, smiling a little. "Yuan Shao has some guests tonight, to be on your best behavior, and don't talk unless your told. I can't even talk to them!" Rai Tso said, scratching her head. "Okay, thanks for the advice." Zhang He said apprehensively. They walked north for a while, through halls that looked more beautiful than the ones in Zhang He's old building. The color design seemed to be based on red and gold, with huge archways and massive doors. Rai Tso turned sharply east and put her hands on a wooden door. "Ok, here we are!" Inside was a huge long table that stretched to either side of the rectangular room. Around the table were different colored cushions. Yuan Shao and several others were already seated at the table. "Ahh, welcome! Please, please be seated." He said beckoning to them. Rai Tso sat on a pastel purple cushion, and Zhang He sat directly beside her. After a few minutes the rest of the people and some very important looking guests arrived. Yuan Shao conversed with the people about things such as the Han, and Zhang He sat quietly. Yuan Shao seemed to want to get on the good side of the three guests, a large bearded man, a beautiful young woman, and a man that was so old and wizened, Zhang He expected him to die right in front of them. A servant came out and put a bowl of rice in front of everyone. Zhang He watched Rai Tso and mimicked her every move, the last thing he wanted to do was make a mistake and embarrass Yuan Shao in front of all these important people. After Yuan Shao started eating they all did as well. Zhang He ate very little, he wasn't feeling very hungry. Yuan Shao introduced Zhang He to each one of the guests, and Zhang He bowed respectively to them all. Dinner passed by painfully slow and when it was finally time to leave, Zhang He sped out. Rai Tso caught up to him and smiled. "Very well done!" She said, bending down to look at his face. "I don't think I can do that every night." He said, rubbing his temples. "It'll be better tomorrow, a lot less formal." Rai Tso assured him "You saw that girl, right? She simply couldn't take her eyes off you!" "Well, I could care less about her, beauty of the face does not amount to beauty of the mind, although it is quite nice to have them both." Zhang He mused. "You won't so well at all that way! If you ever want to get a chance at becoming successful, you've certainly got to marry the daughter of a man with power!" Rai Tso said, holding up her finger. "I'm too young to think about this kind of thing, when I want to get married, I'll decide for myself, thank you very much." Zhang He said indignantly. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Rai Tso taunted. "Have a very nice night." Zhang He said a bit sarcastically as they reached their rooms. "You too, Mr. Politeness!" Rai Tso laughed, and waved good night. Zhang He pushed open the door and went to sit on his bed, but there was a problem, there was already someone on it. He cried out in surprise. It was the lovely young maiden from dinner. "Umm, miss, I think you've lost your way!" Zhang He stammered "A-allow me to escort you out!" "You didn't speak at all at dinner." She said, walking over to Zhang He "I didn't even get to learn your name." "Uhhh, my name is Zhang He, the exit is right this way." He said, moving towards the door. "Won't you spend a little time with me? You haven't asked my name, Zhang He." She said, touching Zhang He's chest. He slapped her hand away and quickly made some space between them. She looked hurt and very upset. "Sorry about that, just, uhh, came as a surprise.what's your name?" He said inching towards the door. "I am Wu Shang." Sitting down on the bed once again "Won't you join me?" "Uhhhh." Said Zhang He blushing "Just a second." He quickly pushed through the doors and shut them behind his back. What do I do? How do I get her out of there without it ruining something for Yuan Shao? She seemed awfully important. He looked ahead of him at Rai Tso's door. Could he ask for her help? She would understand, right? He stepped up slowly and knocked on her door. After a few moments it opened. "What's the matter?" She said upon seeing the look on his face. "That girl is in my room! She won't leave no matter what I do! I think she's trying to get.err. "Up close and personal". Please help me get her out of there!!" Rai Tso laughed out loud and clapped a hand on Zhang He's shoulder. "Don't worry I'll take care of it." She said laughing a bit more. She stepped inside Zhang He's room and shut the door. He could that they were talking inside, but couldn't make out what they were saying. After a few moments the both emerged. "Right this way, Miss." Rai Tso said, pulling Wu Shang along with her. "Thank you!" Zhang He mouthed to Rai Tso enthusiastically. She smilied to show that it was no problem. Wu Shang cast a mournful look in Zhang He's direction, and allowed herself to be swept away by Rai Tso. Zhang He sighed with relief and retreated to his room. Rai Tso was a really good friend. The next morning Zhang He and Rai Tso walked out to training together. "Thank you so much for last night, I don't know what I would've done if it hadn't been for you!" Zhang He said appreciatively. "Oh, I can imagine something. I'm just kidding, just kidding!!" She said at the look on Zhang He's face. They reached the courtyard and spread out. "Alright, you know what to do!" She said. They began training as they had done yesterday. Somewhere near 4:00, it was suddenly deathly still. No servants bustled about, Guo Tu didn't stroll by and sent evil looks at Zhang He, and not even Yuan Shao was to be seen. "What's going on, where is everyone?" Zhang He said, looking over Rai Tso's shoulder. She straightened up. "You noticed that too, huh?" She said peering around. "Let's go inside and check it out." Rai Tso said adventurously. "Are we allowed?" Zhang He asked. "Who cares?" She said setting off. It was a quiet and lonesome inside as well. The carefree women weren't chatting in the hallways, no one was yelling orders to anyone else. They went around to where Yuan Shao usually was, but he was also missing. "Alright, something is definitely up." Rai Tso said after they'd looked everywhere. "It's creepy, having the house this empty, you saw them this morning, didn't you?" Zhang He questioned. "Yah, this place was packed when we set out for the courtyard.Let's go check the front gate. They made their way through the passages, exited the courtyard, and climbed the hill that led to the enormous, red front gate. Everyone that was living in Yuan Shao's palace were all crowded around the gate, obviously watching something. They heard angry voices over the murmur, but could not see who was shouting. "If I hold you up do you think you can see what's going on?" Rai Tso asked Zhang He. "Sure." She picked him up around the waist and lifted him into the sky. "My God, your light! What do you weigh, fifty pounds?" Rai Tso said surprised. "Quiet!" Yuan Shao was yelling and waving his sword around at another man Zhang He couldn't see out from this angle. "Yuan Shao's yelling at some guy, he's waving his sword around like mad." Zhang He informed, "Who is it can you see?" Zhang He craned his neck around to try and catch a glimpse of the man. Yuan Shao took the hilt of his sword and knocked the man to the ground. "He's wearing really fancy robes with a lot of yellow." Zhang He said. The man got up and Zhang He recognized him at once. "I don't believe it! That's my uncle, Zhang Jiao! He's the leader of this bunch of nutters who call themselves the Yellow Turbans, a bunch of religious freaks." Zhang He said. Rai Tso let him down on the ground. "Yellow Turbans? Oh, boy, this can't be good." Rai Tso said, looking mildly worried. "Their always yelling about how the Han will die tomorrow, they've seen it in the stars, or some mystical crap. As we all know, Yuan Shao is a strong Han supporter, if the Han were to fall, we'll he'd be furious!" Rai Tso said. "Come on, let's try and get closer." She pushed people left and right and Zhang He apologized for her, but they soon enough got to the front. "It is time for you to withdraw! We give you once last chance to accept The Way of Peace into your hearts and join the Yellow Turbans to create a new age!" Zhang Jiao preached loudly to Yuan Shao. "I've had enough of this stupidity! The Han is not dead, but you will be if you don't take your pathetic peons and leave this place!" Yuan Shao said raising his sword. "People!" He said, turning to the crowd. "Do not be fooled by the treachery this man speaks! Come, join the Yellow Turbans and be free from all sin! You, there, you are a lowly servant, are you not?" He said pointing to a man in the front. The frightened looking man nodded. "Come with me and I will give you all the money and things you ever wanted, shed the lies this man had put upon you!" The man was silent for a moment, as if considering then straightened up and said: "No matter what my duties are in this place, no matter how many things you offer, my master is Yuan Shao, and I will fight beside him no matter what!" The crowd cheered in approval. "Hierarchy!" Zhang Jiao said as if they had killed his own father in front of him. He gazed around for another moment and his eyes fell on Zhang He. "You! Boy! You are my nephew, are you not!?" The crowd gasped and Yuan Shao looked over at him. It like felt everyone was watching him as if a traitor was among them. "Sorry to say, but, yes, this is true." Zhang He admitted. "Then where do your loyalties lie? With your own family, or with complete strangers? Come boy, come join your uncle." He said opening his arms. Zhang He strode forward raising the Talons and spit before Zhang Jiao's feet. "I would never betray my master." Zhang He snapped at his uncle, then stepped back next to Rai Tso, the crowd cheering again. "Then you will die first of all!" He yelled "Witness the miracles of The Way of Peace!" He raised his magical staff and pointed it in Zhang He's direction. He was ready to guard a blow from the staff, but what happened, he did not expected. Fire began to spew from a round, green stone embedded in the wood. Zhang He quickly rolled out of the way, but Zhang Jiao shot another huge flare at him. All the Yellow Turban peons that were behind Zhang Jiao ran forward and started attacking the innocent bystanders. Rai Tso jumped into the fray and tried to stop Zhang Jiao from roasting Zhang He to a crisp. Yuan Shao was wildly swinging in all directions, his face red with anger. Most of the people screamed a tried to flee, but the Yellow Turbans followed them into the palace. "Stop them!! STOP THEM!!!" Yuan Shao bellowed, pointing at the intruders. Rai Tso tore in their direction and cut down a few. She then ran, Talons raised, at the others. "Every able man, get a weapon and fight!" Yuan Shao ordered. Zhang He stayed with Yuan Shao, intent on protecting him from every blast of flames Zhang Jiao could concoct. He swung the Talons at his wooden staff again and again, and Zhang Jiao backed off slightly. Yuan Shao came up beside Zhang He and pointed his sword in the insane priest's direction. He tried to advance again, but Zhang He performed a well timed slash and tore a bit of flesh from his uncle's hand. He cried out and dropped his staff. "My children!" He called out "We retreat today, fight tomorrow! Yuan Shao, our war has only begun." He said fleeing away from the palace. When the last Yellow Turban made his escape, Yuan Shao turned to everyone. "My people! You have all fought valiantly today, I thank all of you. But now, we must prepare. Gather your weapons; find provisions and armor, for in a week's time, we will attack the Yellow Turbans!" He yelled raising his fist in the air. Everyone did the same and raised a mighty cheer. "Rai Tso, take the red hair to the Sun family palace and ask for an alliance against our enemies. Then go to Sima Xu, Liu Bei, and Cao Cao and do the same. Hurry!" Yuan Shao said quickly. "Yes, my Lord!" Rai Tso said and ran towards the stables. Moments later she tore away on beautiful horse with astonishingly red hair all over its body. She waved a quick goodbye to Zhang He, and sped off to the horizon. "Zhang He, come with me. You!" He said pointing to a man "Find Wen Chou, Han Meng, and Yan Liang, tell them to come to the planning room immediately!" Zhang He followed Yuan Shao down to the north end of the large building. There was a room with a table, many sheets of blank paper and all sorts of different colored place markers; Guo Tu was waiting in the room as well. "I knew you'd be here Guo Tu, have you heard what's happened?" Yuan Shao said, taking a seat. Guo Tu sat as well. "Yes, I witnessed it, now let us get down to business." Gout Tu answered, holding up an ink pen. "Have we a map of the Guan Du province?" Yuan Shao inquired. "But of course," Guo Tu said, rising to locate it. The door opened and Wen Chou, Han Meng, and Yan Liang entered. "Have a seat gentlemen, you too Zhang He." Yuan Shao said, slightly breathless. "Here we are." Said Guo Tu laying down the map on the table. "Who are our main generals?" "Myself, Wen Chou, Zhang He, Han Meng, Yan Liang, and Rai Tso." Yuan Shao said decisively. "Six then. If all goes well, our allies will be Sun Jian, Liu Bei, Sima Xu, and Cao Cao, correct?" "Correct." "We shall start on the lower east side of the valley." Guo Tu explained, moving the six blue markers to that position. Does anyone know about our enemy generals?" "Umm." Zhang He started. "Yes, go on!" Guo Tu snapped. "There will probably be a lot of untrained and not very well trained generals stationed around the entire premises. Zhang Jiao will be here at the top. Zhang Liang, Zhang Bao, Zhang Man Cheng, and Zhang Yi. Zhang Bao and Zhang Liang should be his most trusted generals, as they are his brothers." Zhang He said. "My.we'll be slaughtering the entire Zhang family, won't we?" Said Guo Tu, placing red markers, and smiling coldly at Zhang He. "Once the battle commences, Wen Chou will move north with Han Meng, you will be after Zhang Liang's head once, that is over, head west and go after Zhang Jiao. Yan Liang and Rai Tso will patrol the wall in the middle and make sure no one escapes. My Lord, you will plow through the area with Zhang Bao, and head north up to Zhang Jiao, where you will meet Wen Chou and Han Meng. That should take care of it." Guo Tu said. "You have forgotten Zhang He, Guo Tu." Yuan Shao said a little dangerously. "Oh, of course my mistake!" Guo Tu said in a fake surprised voice "He can remain stationary on the lower east side among our men." "Allow me to change this plan bit, if I may." Yuan Shao said, folding his fingers. "But, of course my Lord." Said Guo Tu with another fake smile. "I would like it if Zhang He were to ride with me, eliminate Zhang Bao and Zhang Man Cheng, then to Zhang Jiao." Said Yuan Shao, demonstrating with the markers. "But my Lord, Zhang He is inexperienced, and has not completed his training. It would be wise if he was not included at all at this time." Guo Tu contradicted. "Zhang He is the best and most loyal bodyguard I have ever had, and he will ride with me in this battle!" Said Yuan Shao raising his voice. "As you wish sir." 


	5. Ignition

Part 1  
  
The Rise of the Stars  
Chapter 5  
Ignition  
  
The castle was chaotic with people scurrying around trying to get things done. Men rushed by with swords, women packed rice for the trip, and people everywhere were training themselves with weapons. Huge piles of spears, swords, and arrows could be found lying around near to the entrance. Gua Zhu brought more horses into the stables so that more people could ride into battle. Yuan Shao pranced around, dressed in full armor, shouting orders to everyone in the vicinity. Zhang He spent his time practicing his moves and readying himself for battle. He was very excited and scared to be going into battle. He would be getting his own troops and bodyguards, get to wear his shiny red armor, and ride next to Yuan Shao in glory. Yuan Shao was also treating him with a lot more respect. He would include him in councils, ask his personal opinion, and request to have Zhang He to follow him around while he shouted.  
Three days after the quarrel with the Yellow Turbans, troops from the esteemed Sun family arrived. They had agreed to help them with stamping out the Yellow Turbans, but that had yet to hear from the Sima, Cao, and Liu troops. The leader of the Sun troops was a tall and mysterious man called Sun Jian. He wore extravagant red and gold armor and a large sword with very little hilt at his waist. He rode in, grazing his barely-even- there beard, and smiling down at the people. He was greeted by Yuan Shao, and shown to the room he was to be staying in. He had brought with him his three children, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang, and Sun Ce. Sun Quan, being the youngest at ten years old, wore a permanent scowl and had a face like a monkey. He wallowed around, not speaking to anyone, and examining his ridged sword. Zhang He thought it odd that Sun Jian would send a ten year old into battle, but it wasn't his child. Sun Shang Xiang was a spunky twelve-year-old girl with reddish brown hair. She spent her time following her father around and meeting people around her age. She had two giant rings, each lined with a blade that were called Chakrams. Sun Ce was an extremely loud, slightly obnoxious sixteen-year-old boy. He walked around talking continuously to his shy friend, Zhou Yu. He had long hair that he tied in the Japanese Samurai style. He carried around his weapon wherever he would go, to bamboo poles with handles for swinging around. Zhou Yu, who was also sixteen, followed Sun Ce around, talking in a hushed voice, and keeping cool in any situation. He was quite handsome and had shoulder high, dark brown hair that was very straight. His face was pale and he looked even thinner then Zhang He. His weapon was a very long, silver sword with strange markings. His father was a man named Zhou Tai. He was silent and always seemed very calm. He and Sun Jian were good friends and he carried a sword as well. He wore a helmet that almost hid his eyes, which were icy blue of color. He wore a long black cape that reached down to his ankles, and black armor as well. While walking around, Zhang He ran into Sun Shang Xiang. "What's your name?" She said cheerfully from behind him. He turned around to face her. "I'm Zhang He, I assume you are Sun Shang Xiang?" "That's right! Do you live in this huge palace, or are you just visiting for the battle as well?" Sun Shang Xiang inquired amiably. "Yes, I live here, I am Yuan Shao's bodyguard." Zhang He said, sounding impressive. "Wooooow, that must be a really important job! Is it very hard?" She said sitting down on a wall near to her. "At times." Zhang He said, sitting beside her "But mostly it's just training for battle." "What kind of weapon do you use?" She asked, running her fingers through her very short hair. "Metal Talons, I like them a lot because they're easy to block with." Zhang He explained. "Can I see what they look like?" Said Sun Shang Xiang excitedly. Zhang He was about to agree, but a loud voice rang out through the courtyard. "Hey, sis! Who's that you're talkin' to?" Yelled Sun Ce as he bounded across the courtyard towards them, closely followed by Zhou Yu. Zhang He stood, and walked slowly across to meet them. "This is Zhang He, he's Yuan Shao's bodyguard, isn't that amazing?" She said to Sun Ce. "Big deal, we're like father's bodyguards, aren't we?" Sun Ce said, not lowering his voice. "Nice to meet you, Sun Ce." Said Zhang He bowing his head. "Great to see you too." Sun Ce said slightly offhand. Zhou Yu bowed his head and said in a quiet voice. "Please forgive his rudeness, I am Zhou Yu." "Yeah, he's in line to become a strategist, aren't ya, Zhou Yu?" Sun Ce said. Zhou Yu slightly nodded and looked at the grass. "Come on! Let's go see what everyone's up to!" Sun Shang Xiang offered. "Ok, I could do with some poking around." Sun Ce said smiling and swinging his poles back and forth. They all three started to walk off, but Sun Shang Xiang stopped and looked back. "Come on, Zhang He, don't you want to come?" "Alright!" He agreed, and caught up with them. The walked around, peering to see what everyone else was doing, but didn't find anything very interesting. When they located Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang went up to him and asked if he would join them. He grunted unfriendily, and pounded away. "Can't blame me for trying!" Sun Shang Xiang said shrugging. When they arrived near Sun Jian, he told them to go away, as he very busy yelling at people. They passed by Guo Tu, who sat scowling at Zhang He. "That's our strategist, he absolutely hates me." Zhang He said quietly to Sun Shang Xiang. "He doesn't look very friendly." Sun Shang Xiang said. Guo Tu stood up, and strode over to Zhang He. "Can we speak?" Guo Tu snapped at Zhang He. "Alright." Zhang He said cautiously. "In private." He said turning and beginning to walk away. Zhang He followed Guo Tu until they were out of earshot of the others. "I want to make it clear that I am Yuan Shao's most trusted man in his service. I am warning you now that if you try and make me look bad in front of him once again; I will make you pay.dearly! Now get out of my sight." Guo Tu said dangerously. "What? What're you talking about? You did all that stuff to yourself, don't blame me!" Zhang He said. Guo Tu let out a cry of rage and stormed away. Zhang He shrugged and walked back towards Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, and Sun Shang Xiang. "What did he say?" Sun Shang Xiang asked. "Nothing, just something stupid." Zhang He said. "I'm tired of walking around." Sun Ce complained, "let's go back to the courtyard and train together!" "Good idea, brother!" Sun Shang Xiang said, brightening up. They all followed Sun Ce back to the courtyard. "Come on Zhou Yu, practice with me!" Sun Ce said posing with his poles. "If you want to." Zhou Yu said drawing his sword. "Will you partner up with me, Zhang He?" Sun Shang Xiang asked. "Sure, let me get my Talons, they're in my room." Zhang He said, setting off towards the building. "Can I come?" Sun Shang Xiang said. "If you want to, but it's not exactly a fun walk." Zhang He said. She trotted up beside him and the walked off. "Which one is yours?" She asked when they got inside. "It's down this hall." Zhang He said in a sort of bored voice. He pushed open the large door and Sun Shang Xiang gasped. "Your room is magnificent! Ten times bigger than mine!" She said running inside. "Wow, you get your own bath even!" Zhang He grabbed the Talons from the wall and walked back towards the door. "Come on, let's go back." After coming back, Sun Ce stopped fighting to get a look at the Talons. "Pretty cool, but I like these better" he said spinning the poles. "Hey come on, you said you fight with me, Zhang He!" Said Sun Shang Xiang, holding up her Chakrams. "Alright." Zhang He said. They began training as he usually did with Rai Tso, blocking each other's moves and performing fake slashes and jabs. They all trained until it was so late at night, the men told them to go to bed because they were making to much noise. "See you tomorrow!" Sun Shang Xiang said, waving goodbye to Zhang He. He waved back and made his way back to his room. I forgot about dinner.He thought, feeling pain in his stomach from hunger. He placed he Talons back on the wall, then flopped down on the bed. Zhang He spent a sleepless four hours night thinking about nothing until he finally dropped off. The next day he spent with Sun Ce, Zhou Yu and Sun Shang Xiang again, doing meaningless things, conversing, then training later in the day. The day after that, more forces had arrived. The Sima and Liu forces arrived that morning and then Cao Cao came in the late after noon. The man leading the Sima troops was called Sima Xu. He was very tall and supposedly extremely intelligent. He wore armor made of black, shiny metal that gleamed in the sunlight. Besides his troops and several generals, he brought his son, Sima Yi with him. Sima Yi appeared to be the same age as Zhang He and wore elegant purple robes. His face was almost as pale as Zhou Yu's and he wore his hair in a bun, which he also covered with a hat. He would follow closely behind his father wherever he would go and often hid his face with a black feather fan. On the occasions that he was alone, he spent his time alone, reading scrolls and books that contained things that were very complicated. When Sun Shang Xiang tried to get him to come and train with them, he blushed, quietly refused and moved quickly inside. "He's really shy." She said, coming back to report what happened "I think he's not allowed to talk to other people while he's here or something." "Hmmm, sounds harsh." Sun Ce said. Liu Bei was the one leading his troops. He was a young man with short hair who wore a hat and a used a long sword with a golden hilt. He had very thin eyes and a small mustache and goatee. He rode a black horse and brought a small amount of troops. Cao Cao came in riding a huge white steed and followed by his bulky bodyguard, Dian Wei. Cao Cao was a get down to business kind of man, who said nothing but the pointed. He glared around at everyone, and was never seen without Dian Wei. He always wore the same rectangular hat, and often played with his beard. Dian Wei was and enormously tall man who was completely bald and bulging muscles. He always had his mighty ax slung over his shoulder whenever he was walking around. The days went by quickly and the end of the week came before anyone was ready. At dawn on that day, they loaded up carts filled to the brim with food, weapons and armor. Zhang He was among the lucky ones who could ride a horse instead of walk. They would be marching for about three weeks before they would find the place where the Yellow Turbans lived. Zhang Jiao would probably already be there, he did not wait for his men to catch up, and he just sped on ahead. They all set out, leaving the women and children behind at the palace. Sun Shang Xiang, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu all rode near Zhang He for the trip. Sun Quan was lucky, he got to ride in a cart because he was too young to ride. Zhang He didn't care much for horses if he was doing anything with them besides brushing them. Most of them were extremely stupid, stubborn, and filthy, three things Zhang He could not stand. Zhang He realized that Rai Tso had not made her return, and was quite baffled. He rode near to Yuan Shao and asked him if he knew why. "Hmmm, it is odd, I thought she had come back." He said, peering over his shoulder. "Not to worry, just ask Cao Cao, she had to have been there or Cao Cao wouldn't have known to come." Zhang He fought his way over to Cao Cao, who was conversing in low voices with Dian Wei. "Ummm, excuse me, Lord Cao Cao?" Zhang He inquired timidly. "Yes, what is it?" Cao Cao said, looking superior. "The messenger, a woman named Rai Tso, did she ever leave your palace?" Zhang He said, trying to get his horse to behave. "She was slightly injured when she arrived at my palace, but she will join us in about a weeks time." Cao Cao informed Zhang He. "Thank you very much, sir!" Zhang He said, bowing, and then taking leave. He fell back to his friends and told them what he had learned. "See, I told you she would be fine!" Sun Shang Xiang said. The road ahead was very bumpy and covered in small rocks. The horses kept tripping and it was not comfortable at all to ride on. The sun beat down on the tired marching party and there was sadly no breeze. It as odd how incredibly hot it could feel during the middle of autumn. After noon passed the riding became much easier. It began to cool down and the bumpy road turned into a smooth meadow of flowing grass. The huge mountains above their head grew to a beautiful pastel purple as the sun sank even lower. Zhang He hummed those mysterious tunes that try as he could; he was unable to remember where he learned it. "That's a pretty song." Sun Shang Xiang said, when she noticed him humming to himself "Does it have any words?" "Not that I know of." Zhang He said softly so that Sun Ce wouldn't notice, scream to the world he was singing to himself. "I like it a lot, will you write the music down so I can play it on my Ocarina?" Sun Shang Xiang asked. "I would, but I don't know how to write music." Zhang He. "I'll teach you when we set up camp, but for now will you please sing it again?" Sun Shang Xiang said putting her hands together. "Alright, if you really want." And he resumed humming. She rocked back and forth and quickly learned the tune herself. She hummed it loudly to herself and seemed content. The sun fell low under the horizon then completely disappeared. Small stars peeked out of the soft pink sky and it slowly changed to a deep hue of blue. The moon swept into view, large and beautiful, lighting their path. Zhang He became very tired and almost fell asleep once or twice still riding the horse. When the moon was overhead, Yuan Shao ordered the people to stop and set up camp. Sun Shang Xiang took Zhang He to a corner and unrolled a sheet of paper. She still seemed to be wide-awake. As the people around them set up tents and such, Sun Shang Xiang taught Zhang He about writing music. "See, on an ocarina there's only four holes for making combinations with on the top. Then on the bottom side there's two other holes for changing the octave. One octave is eight different notes, each with sharps and flats. The first and lowest is C, then D, E, F, G, A, B then C again!" Sun Shang Xiang explained. She drew eight circles on the piece of paper. "You draw filled in holes for the spaces your fingers cover, and empty ones for the ones you leave blank." She pulled out a shiny clay-red Ocarina out of her pocket. "This is a Low C note," She said then played the note. "And this is how you draw it!" She demonstrated. "Understand?" "I think so." Zhang He said. She then played and drew the other eight notes onto the paper and labeled them. "Do you think you can figure it out?" She asked. "Maybe." Said Zhang He, taking the small instrument. He put the mouthpiece to his lips and blew. The sound came out horribly high pitched and totally wrong. "Owwww. You've got blow softly and make a "t-t-t-t" sort of noise with your tongue, try that." She said. Zhang He followed her directions and the note came out sounding slightly better. He played around with the different notes, but they didn't sound at all like the song. "I don't know if I can figure it out, it seems kind of hard." He said trying to hand back the ocarina to Sun Shang Xiang, but she pushed it back towards him. "Keep it, I have another one." She said smiling. "Thanks!" He said, pocketing it "I'll practice until I can figure out that song for you." "Good night, Zhang He!" She called as he was leaving. "Good night!" He waved back. As he was about to go and find some blankets to sleep in, he spied Sima Yi, engulfed in a large scroll that looked like and ancient battle plan. A boy about seventeen approached him and tore the scroll of his hands. "G-give it back! It's very old!" Said Sima Yi, standing up and making a grab for it. "What's wrong? Not tall enough?" Laughed the other boy, holding it above his head.  
  
"I'll report you to my father and he'll have you thrown out if you don't give it back!" Sima Yi warned. "Oh no! Not your daddy, whatever will I do now?" The boy mocked. "Come on, that was a gift!" Sima Yi begged. The boy laughed and tore the scroll into little pieces and threw them at Sima Yi's feet. He cried out and gathered up the shreds as the boy left laughing at Sima Yi's distressed reaction. Sima Yi stood up, his handsome face struck with sadness. He opened his mouth to say something, then gave up and started to walk the other way. Zhang He went up and stood in front of him. "You're just going to let him get away with that?" Zhang He said in disbelief. Sima Yi stood with surprise for a moment then looked at his feet and mumbled something inaudible. "Come on!" Zhang He said grabbing Sima Yi by the arm and pulled him towards the boy. "Hey you!" Zhang He said walking towards the burly seventeen-year-old. "What you did to him was wrong and uncalled for!" Zhang He said coolly. Sima Yi struggled and kept pleading softly to let him go. "Now apologize, ugly!" Zhang He commanded. The boy sat awestruck then burst out laughing. "You think I'm going to listen to a scrawny little guy like you? I should beat you both up!" The boy said standing. This was going the exact way Zhang He wanted it too. "Come on you moron! I said apologize! You can't be dumber than you look! You understood me, right unibrow?" Zhang He spat smiling. "That's it, you!" The boy took his huge fists and pounded Zhang He over and over again. Sima Yi backed away and looked frantically around. When the boy finally stopped, Zhang He wailed out in fake agony. "OWWWWW!! STOP PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He continued on yelling and wailing until Yuan Shao showed up. "What's going on?" He said, holding on to his helmet. "P-please sir. This boy beat me continuously just because I asked him to apologize for doing something mean. I tried to make him stop, but I didn't want to fight back. He just kept on hitting me, I.I think he might've broken one of my ribs." He said in a painfully forced woeful voice. "Is this true?" He asked Sima Yi, who nodded breathlessly grasping his fan. "You, men, Take his boy out into the mountains and leave him, we don't want someone fighting our own troops." Said Yuan Shao, walking away. "Wait, no, He's lying, I swear! NOOOOO!" The boy called as the men took him away. Zhang He waited until the men were out of sight, then stood up fine, with nothing less than a few bruises. Sima Yi looked over wide-eyed at Zhang He. "T-thank you so much!" He said at once "No one's ever done something that nice for me before!" "Do people pick on you like that a lot?" Zhang He said walking over to Sima Yi. "Yes, ever since I can remember, I think it's because I spend so much of my time studying." Sima Yi said. "That's stupid, why would they be mean to you because you want to become smart?" Zhang He said. "Well I suppose I don't have very acute social skills, either, I don't know, I've always been somewhat of an outcast." Sima Yi said toying with the fan with his white hands. "I think your very nice, Sima Yi, but you need a lot more self confidence, you should stand up to people like that!" Zhang He said. "I don't want to start fights or anything, you saw what happened to him." Sima Yi said quietly. "Well, I'm sure there are other ways besides fighting." Zhang He advised. "Thank you again, Zhang He, I must be going now." Sima Yi said. "No problem, if you ever feel lonely or anything, feel free to come talk to me." Zhang He said smiling. Sima Yi nodded and rushed off into the darkness. 


	6. Rubies

Author's Note: OH NYOOOOO ^_^!! Thank you everyone who reviewed, I love you  
all *Huggles them* I love it when you review; I want to know what you think! Also, to Athena, When I write the story it isn't n one huge block of text, but when I post it, that's what happens. I trying to figure out how to fix this problem A.S.A.P. so bear with me plz! I want suggestions, comments, questions, and complaints so pleeeease review, my darling little readers (I love all you ppl who read this story, it makes me feel special  
inside : ) ) Domo arigatou!  
  
Part 1  
  
The Rise of the Stars  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Rubies  
  
The next day the all awoke, drowsy and stiff to start the next day of marching. Sun Shang Xiang was puffy eyed and droopy, and she could barley get onto the horse. After they set out, she kept falling asleep and let her head fall onto Sun Ce's or Zhang He's shoulder a number of times. Finally, Sun Ce had had enough. "WAKE UP SIS!!!" He yelled into her ear. She sat up bolt right and rubbed her ear. "Alright, alright, already.don't have to be so mean." She said. Zhang He spied Sun Quan leering in his direction from the bouncing cart, and in some secret part of his soul wished that Sun Quan would fall off. His ape-like complexion turned to scowl at his siblings, then Zhou Yu. He then withdrew himself inside the cart and disappeared. Zhang He yawned loudly and considered what would happen if he would just nod off for a second. Got to keep awake he thought. He looked up towards the pale sky and felt the cool morning breeze in his hair. Dead leaves lined the road and danced down through the air. For three whole weeks they would have to get up this early. "I'm still sore from yesterday." Sun Ce complained, rubbing the inside of his legs "Tomorrow, I'll bet my legs have already fallen off." "Stop complaining, Sun Ce, it is very annoying." Zhou Yu said drowsily. "Aww, come on Zhou Yu, you're complaining in your head to, right now, aren't you? I just like my opinions voiced!" Sun Ce said. "We know very well that you do." Zhou Yu said, chuckling a little. "Are you saying I talk too much?" Sun Ce said, mildly offended. "No, I'm saying that sometimes it is wise not to be shouting everything that crosses your mind to the world." Zhou Yu said looking at a moth that was late to getting home. "Ok, Confucius, you win." Sun Ce said to Zhou Yu. Not much else happened for a while. The sun rose to the sky, but the temperature stayed as about 70 degrees. The sweet smell of autumn hung above the fields in which they were riding. Fat red berries hung of the bushes, apples decorated trees like balls of shiny glass, and horses grazed in the tall grass, searching for a bit of fruit somebody had perhaps overlooked. The trees leaves had turned to hues of spectacular gold, burnt orange, and sunset red and twirled to the ground where they crunched merrily under the horses ever moving hooves. After what seemed a countless number of hours, the sun began its routine decent to where ever it resided at night. Zhang He often wondered about the heavens and how they worked. It often puzzled him to think what the sun was actually made of, how did it burn endlessly, and what made it move? The stars twinkled into view and the moon peeked out from behind them. Thoughts and hopes of setting up camp filled everyone's minds. Every once in a while Yuan Shao looked as though he would give in and give the word for everyone to rest, but he never did. "Ohhhh, when are we going to stop, I'm bored." Sun Shang Xiang whined. "Don't worry, It'll be soon" Zhang He said breathily. "I sure hope so." Sun Shang Xiang said, patting the horse's head. "My horse is going to fall down before I do!" After about 30 minutes, everyone was finally allowed to dismount and tents were set up. "Ahhhh, man, I'm so tired." Sun Ce whined. "Come on, Zhou Yu, let's find a tent before everyone takes them for themselves. You coming, Zhang He?" "No, I'll join you later, perhaps." As he saw Sima Yi, sitting by himself reading once again. He walked over and sat next to him. "How's it going?" He said. "Alright, I suppose." Sima Yi said "I'm not feeling my best health wise.What about yourself, how are you?" Sima Yi said, looking up from his book. "I'm just great, if not a little tired from the trip." Zhang He said. He peered over at the book in Sima Yi's lap. "Is that one any good?" "This book? Well, I find some of it quite stupid. It's composed of different peoples theories on the heavens. Can you believe those idiots from England? They actually believed the world was flat!" He said smiling in disbelief "How stupid can you get?" "Please, tell me more, I'm very interested in that sort of thing!" Zhang He said, eager to have some of his age-old questions answered. "If you want, I didn't think anybody really liked that stuff, well, besides me.Ok, so anyway, as well all know the world is round, but, contrary to Europe's idiotic ravings, we are most definitely not the center of the universe. Our planet is part of a system of eight planets that all revolve around the sun, and the reason that we see the moon and sun go down, is because the Earth is spinning as well. So we've learned we're just one small rock in the middle of one really, really, really, big solar system, all centering around, the Sun, while Europe is still happy with their insane Heliocentric theory." Sima Yi explained. "What exactly is the sun?" Zhang He inquired. "Well, It is believed to actually be a star, just like those ones" He said pointing upwards. "Only closer." "That stuff is really interesting." Said Zhang He looking at the sky. "What do you say we get some sleep now? My friends have got a their own tent over here." "Umm, well, I'm not really sure they'd want me, I mean I'll just be in the way and-" Sima Yi said, focusing on his fingers. "Nonsense, come on." Zhang He said pulling Sima Yi beside him. Zhang He located the tent and poked his head inside. "Sun Ce?" Zhang He whispered. "What?" He said sitting up. "Is there room for one more person besides me?" Zhang He asked. "There's room for like eight more, I scared everyone away so we could have it to ourselves!" Sun Ce bragged. "It's not my little sister is it? That's not right to have a girl in our tent!" "No, this is my friend, Sima Yi." He said yanking him through the door. "I'm s-sorry." Sima Yi mumbled to Sun Ce. "So you can talk! Come on, your not a bother to us, make yourself at home!" Sun Ce said, lying back down. Zhang He found a place on the floor next to Zhou Yu and lie down. Sima Yi went over to the far corner and removed his hat and hair bun, letting his dark hair fall down to the middle of his back. Zhang He listened to Zhou Yu's soft rhythmic breathing and closed his eyes. He tried to fall asleep, but he had always been stricken with insomnia. He lay awake, listening to the insects, night birds, and sounds of the autumn wind. Zhou Yu often opened his eyes sat up for a moment, and then went right back to sleep and Sun Ce was snoring a little. He would also have a tendency to thrash around and smack Zhou Yu with his arms. After what felt like an hour, everything went quiet. The insects calmed down and Zhou Yu had committed to his sleep. Just as Zhang He was beginning to slip away, he heard a horrible hacking cough from the corner. The coughing increased and the person began to sputter. Zhang He sat up and saw Sima Yi trying to get up and leave through the vicious coughs. He stood up and drunkenly fell outside. Zhang He stood up and went to assist him. Outside, Sima Yi lay on the ground, with his hand over his mouth, still hacking away. Zhang he bent down beside him and saw that Sima Yi's hand was covered in blood. He was shivering and tears were streaming from his eyes. He sat up and spit more blood onto the ground. "Sima Yi? Are you alright?" Zhang He said very worried. "I-I'm fine." He said, hands shaking vigorously. "That just happens sometimes.I just coughed so much it cut my throat a little, nothing to worry about." He tried to get up but fell over again. "Here." Zhang He said, helping him inside. "T-thank you." Sima Yi said. He went back to the corner fell asleep immediately. Zhang He resumed his position near Zhou Yu and also fell asleep fairly quick. When they awoke, Sima Yi had already left. "Wonder why he was so scared of us." Sun Ce said preparing his hair. "He's just shy, I'm sure he'll be better after you guys get to know him. He's really smart, I'm sure he'll become a strategist." Zhang He said. "He's seems like he would be a good addition to our group, let's try and "recruit" him." Sun Ce said standing up. "We'd better hurry, their planning to leave at any moment." Zhou Yu said, looking at the line of horses. They walked over and mounted their three usual horses and mounted. The pulled back and waited to catch up to Sima Yi. "Uh, hello." He said when they approached. "Hey! We decided to ride near you today, and you can't hear Dian Wei make that weird noise from back here!" Sun Ce said. Zhou Yu and Zhang He laughed at this. Dian Wei would rarely speak, but instead he would make an odd "Rrrrei!" noise. They continued to talk among themselves for a while until Sun Shang Xiang rode up. "There you guys are! I was looking all over for y-" She stopped when she saw Sima Yi with them. She opened her eyes wider and her cheeks flushed pink. "I-I've got go now!" She said turning around and heading back towards the front. "Wonder what's up with her..." Sun Ce said, "Sis usually loves to talk with us, she's a bit of a tomboy."  
  
After about a week, Sima Yi was considered one of them. The four of them never separated throughout the journey. He no longer was shy and untrusting with Sun Ce and Zhou Yu, but seemed quite happy, as if this was the very first time he had been accepted into a group of friends. They saw less and less of Sun Shang Xiang, she always seemed to be ducking out of their sight and avoiding them. "What is wrong with sis?" Sun Ce said after the fifth time she had run away from them. "It's not like we have some horrible infectious disease or something." "She seems like a nice girl." Sima Yi said, looking off in the direction she had run off in. "She really is, look what she gave me!" Zhang He said, showing off the pretty little ocarina. "Hey, I gave her that as a birthday gift once." Sun Ce said, "She just gave it away!?" "I can play that." Said Zhou Yu "Here, give it a try, I'm no good at it." Zhang He said, handing it to Zhou Yu. He took his hands off the reigns and held the ocarina delicately in his pale hands. He played a slow and mournful tune. His fingers moved with speed and expertise across the small instrument. The entire song came out beautiful and flawless. He lowered the ocarina from his soft pink lips and smiled. "I didn't know you could play that well, Zhou Yu." Said Sun Ce. "I've been playing the ocarina since I was about seven years old, Of course I can play like that." Zhou Yu said. "Can you write music?" Zhang He asked. "Yes" He answered. "Can you figure this song out and write it down for me?" Zhang He said and whistled the tune. "I know that song, it's called 'Kaze no Mori', Its Japanese. See, I'll play it." And he did so. "I'll write it down for you tonight." Handing the ocarina back to its owner. Later on in the day, Zhang He decided to go and visit Sun Shang Xiang on his own. "I'm going to ride up on ahead for a while, I'll be right back," He said. He pushed his way through the many horses and carts until he located the red haired girl. "Hey! You came to see me!" She said gleefully. "Yes, I've been wondering why you haven't rode with us these past few days." Zhang He said. "Well. It's.Sima Yi." She said, looking the horses. "You don't like him?" Zhang He said in disbelief. "Oh, no, no, no, it's not that, no that at all!" She said hurriedly. "Then what is it?" Zhang He asked loudly. "It's just, well.never mind, you won't understand. How have you been?" She said, hastily changing the subject. "Any why wouldn't I understand?" Zhang He teased. "You just wouldn't!" She shrieked playfully. "Ooooh, you're blushing." Zhang He pointed out. "I am not, leave me alone!" She said, turning away. "I think I know what's going on." Zhang He said smiling. "Well, you're obviously quite mistaken, because nothing is going on!" Sun Shang Xiang said in a matter-of-fact voice. "If you say so." He said, turning his horse around. "I'll see you later."  
  
Later that night, Zhou Yu handed a rolled up sheet of paper to Zhang He. "Thanks a lot, Zhou Yu, I'll be able to use this a lot." Zhang He said. "It was nothing, I could of done it in my sleep." Zhou Yu smiled. "I'll be right back, my sure to save me a spot in the tent tonight." Zhang He said scheming. He had thought a lot about his conversation with Sun Shang Xiang today, and he wanted to test something. He copied down the notes on a separate sheet of paper so he could learn them himself, and then set out to find Sima Yi. He was in the tent, reading a book, while Sun Ce and Zhou Yu argued. "Sima Yi, can you do me a favor?" He asked politely. "Sure, alright, what's the task?" Sima Yi said, spying the rolled up paper in Zhang He's hand. "I want you to take this to Sun Shang Xiang, will you tell her it's the music for my song?" Zhang He requested, holding out the tube of paper. "Sure." said Sima Yi "But why can't you do it, she's right over there." "Because you have to do it," Zhang He said giving his and encouraging push "Don't be shy now." Sima Yi glided over to where Sun Shang Xiang was sitting and drawing. "Umm, Miss?" Sima Yi said, trying to get her attention. She looked up and gasped. "Y-yes?" She said standing up. "Zhang He wanted me to give this to you." He said, holding out the document. She took the paper with a quivering hand and unrolled it. "He said it was the music to his song, that you wanted it." Said Sima Yi; nervous to be talking to someone he didn't really know. "W-w-well tell him I s-said thanks, and, uh thank you, too!" She said making her escape. Sima Yi stood there for a moment then walked back to Zhang He. "I don't think she likes me very much." He said when he got back. "Well, I don't know about that." Said Zhang He smiling. As they were walking back to the tent Zhang He heard horses hooves in the distance. "An approaching rider?" He said. "Maybe it's a Yellow Turban spy." Sima Yi suggested. The hooves got closer and closer then they stopped. They heard footsteps approaching quickly and got on their guard. Then, out of the darkness, came a woman running at full speed towards them. "ZHANG HE!!!" She yelled and threw her arms around. He then realized it was Rai Tso, and he patted her awkwardly on the head. "You.know her?" Sima Yi said. "He'd better not have forgotten me!" She said letting go "I thought I'd never see you again!" "What happened to you? I heard you were injured." Zhang He said. "Some bastard Yellow Turban shot me twice in the shoulder with his bow. I thought I was done for, but Cao Cao has some great medics on his side!" Rai Tso explained. "Well, I'm glad your ok. I was worried you wouldn't be here for the battle!" Zhang He said, hand on the back of his head. "And miss seeing you ride with Yuan Shao? I just have to be there! Who's this you've met?" She said, gesturing to Sima Yi. "This is my friend, Sima Yi, He's a genius!" Zhang He said. "Oh, I know you, you were the one being yelled at the day I arrived, what did you do to make your father so mad?" "I was.reading a fiction book, he doesn't approve of those." He said, looking guilty. "Whoa.that's harsh." She said. "Well, you two better get to bed, time for me to report to Yuan Shao. See you in the morrow." The boys walked back to the tent and lay down next to Zhou Yu and Sun Ce and fell asleep. The next couple of weeks passed fairly quickly with Rai Tso. She would drop by on the riding party occasionally and talk about things with them. She also got to know Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, and Sima Yi better, and they all agreed she was the perfect mother figure. After many boring days of riding the horse over and over, Zhang He took to practicing with his ocarina. He was getting a lot better and could almost play 'Kaze no Mori' without looking at the music. After a while the luscious fields of grass and farmland turned dry and rocky. They were tracking through a jagged mountain range. Barley any animals or birds lived here and no grass grew at all. Once, they passed by a blind man living in a clay hut by the side of the mountain who went crazy with fear at the sound of hooves. He scrambled inside his house, yelling about the Yellow Turbans. Then often went by precarious looking ridges that were so narrow, only one horse could pass at a time. Below the crumbling cliffs was foot upon foot of white mist, ever changing and mysterious. "This place is very weird." Zhang He said to Rai Tso and she laughed. "Welcome to the lovely Guan Du province!" She said sarcastically After about two more days snow began to fall, dampening their spirits and slowing them down. Autumn was slowly dying away and winter was taking its turn. "Ohh, man, we're gonna show the Yellow Turbans! Those cry babies will scream and run away when we show up. I bet I can kill more than you can, Zhang He!" Sun Ce challenged. "I'll take you up on that bet! My Talons are aching for a fight!" Zhang He said. "Don't brag Sun Ce, I seem to recall a battle not long ago where you were crying for your mother running as fast as you could from a general." Zhou Yu said smiling. "Be quiet! Shut up you guys!" Sun Ce said trying to quell their laughter. That night, Yuan Shao, Liu Bei, Sun Jian and Sima Xu all agreed that this was the spot where the main camp should be set up. The men worked all night setting up all the tents they had, and everyone at a large meal for the coming battle. All the generals and strategists went of plans and made last minute changes. They all tried, but neither Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, Zhang He, or Sima Yi could get very much sleep that night. In the morning, they all woke at the crack of dawn and dressed in their armor. They practiced just a bit with their weapons then mounted their horses. Everyone set out led by Yuan Shao and Sun Jian. After about twenty minutes they reached the slope that led down to the Yellow Turban stronghold. They all gazed to and prepared themselves for whatever would happen next. "Today." Yuan Shao said turning back to face everyone, "The Yellow Turbans die!!!" An almighty cheer rang through canyon and thousands of feet and hooves charged down the canyon. 


	7. Shining

Author's note: Whew, I had fun writing this one. I thank you again, people who reviewed. Thanks for all the nice things you said about this story. I Hope you like this one, and I'm sorry for ending it in such an evil place!  
  
Part 1  
  
Rise of the Stars  
Chapter 7  
Shining  
  
Zhang He raced down the hill on his brown horse, Talons raised. He was hoping that they would take the Yellow Turbans by surprise, but he eventually learned he was wrong. A whole line of men wearing yellow armor stood at the slopes end spears raised, ready for collision. Zhang He sped up and tugged upwards on the reigns and the steed sailed right over the Yellow Turbans. Dian Wei has blasted most of the others away with his ax, making a spot for Cao Cao, Liu Bei and Yuan Shao to get through. Sun Ce barricaded through the men whooping and cheering, followed by Zhou Yu, who had a steely look in his eye. Sun Shang Xiang looked timid but nonetheless she was riding into battle, courageously swinging her Chakrams. Sima Yi was having difficultly controlling his horse, which wanted to turn and run. "Zhang He!" Yuan Shao called. Zhang He rode up quickly to Yuan Shao and they sped off north. They passed small troops of Yellow Turbans, which Zhang He easily cut down by sticking the Talons where they were standing. The speed of the horse mixed with their running speed was so much it ripped huge hunks of flesh from their chests. No time to feel sorry, I can't stop to think.Zhang He rode right behind Yuan Shao's horse, beating the Yellow Turban peons out of the air. He was riding just fine until they came upon a group of archers. They launched their arrows straight into the rib cage of his horse. The animal bucked wildly and fell to the ground, bleeding. Zhang He was flung off and he got his leg caught under the creatures flailing body. He thrashed around trying to free himself, and then felt an arrow whiz by and graze his shoulder. The horse slowly gave up and died and Zhang He heaved the heavy remains off. He ran through his own troops to protect himself from the malcontent archers. He approached them from behind and swung his Talons, taking a man's head clean off. The others notice and tried to attack, but to no avail, they were dead in seconds. After most of the Peons were cleared, Zhang He looked for Yuan Shao, but could not find him. He ran up the narrow canyon north, in hopes of catching up. As he ran down the narrow trench, he came face to face with a bearded man. "NOW!" He yelled. For a few seconds, nothing happened, but then a great gust of wind came tearing down the trench, almost knocking Zhang He down. He fought against the invisible force, trying to reach the now laughing man. "Witness, you traitor, the miracles that Way of Peace has in store!" He said opening his eyes insanely wide. Try as he could, Zhang He was unable to inch forward. Suddenly a beam a black light shot out from behind and cleared a hole in the laughing man's stomach. He grasped his body and collapsed to the ground, bleeding out. Zhang He felt a hand clasp onto his shoulder and looked back. Sima Yi stood smiling and holding up his fan. "You did that? How?" Zhang He yelled, trying to over power the roar of the wind. "My skill is dark magic!" Sima Yi yelled back "I can only us it with the Black Feather Fan, though!" Zhang He nodded and they both slugged their way down the windy canyon bottom. Soon, the cause of the wind was evident. Three large, wooden windmills stood spinning with odd-looking gears and cranks. Yuan Shao was being held captive by the peons with sharp swords. Zhang He and Sima Yi ducked out of sight of the evil men. "What do we do?" Zhang He said. Sima Yi considered the situation. "If we destroy those windmills, the wind will stop, obviously, the trick is doing it without the men noticing. Can you shoot?" "Ha! I'm the best archer in my entire family!" Zhang He said. "Good, because I'm absolutely terrible at it." Sima Yi said handing his a bow and arrow. "Where'd you get this?" Zhang He said, putting the arrow in the bow and raising to his eye. "I stole it off of a dead guy, shoot directly for the gears." Sima Yi advised. Zhang He took careful aim and pulled the string back slowly on the bow. Once he knew that he had perfect aim, he let the arrow fly. It soared straight into the gears and jammed them. The peons guarding Yuan Shao noticed the malfunction and went to investigate. "Shoot them! Hurry!" Sima Yi whispered handing Zhang He some more arrows. He easily landed them in the heads of all the peons and the fell to the floor before they knew what had hit them. They rushed out and tore the three windmills to pieces with their weapons so that people could easily get through the canyon now. They then went over and unbound Yuan Shao. "Thank you, Zhang He, I am once again saved by your courageous acts, and I shall report how smart and calmly you acted to your father, Sima Yi!" Yuan Shao said gratefully. "Thank you, sir." They said. "I'll just go back now to, uh, check on the others, yes." He said, and ran down the canyon. They smiled at his cowardice and headed north to the Yellow Turbans. Up ahead was a wooden gate with many peons inside and strangely placed stones all over the ground. When they stepped inside, all the peons surrounded them. Sima Yi whacked one at a time fiercely on the head with his metal fan, while Zhang He tore through them with his talons. As soon as they thought the number of men was overpowering them and they were getting tired, but then troops from their own side arrived and started attacking. Just as it looked like they were taking the upper hand, Zhang Bao stepped out from the other side.  
"Now you will pay! You have trespassed far enough into this holy land, you life ends here!" He yelled. He raised his hands up to the sky and shook them. "I summon the holy powers of the earth, allow me to use them at my whim, oh great God! Bring forth the essence of Fire and Water!" Zhang Bao called to the clouds. It became totally silent. When Zhang He tried to speak, there was no sound. The colors of everything inverted and a mighty earthquake began. Sima Yi fell to the ground and Zhang He dropped to his knees. All at once everything subsided save the horrible tremor. Suddenly, water licked with white-blue and orange flames shot from the magical stones. A man on their side was standing very near to one of the stones when it went off. His arm was engulfed in flames and his armor began melt away. He cried out and writhed in pure agony as his skin was burnt and melted off. Sima Yi stood up and got away from another stone. Seconds later it erupted with the acid like substance, showering another peon. Zhang Bao sang a grand tune with his deep voice as more and more men we're being killed. Zhang He backed himself against the wooden wall where there seemed to be none of the death geysers. Sima Yi was having a difficult time escaping; he was completely surrounded by the stones. He stood directly in the middle and dropped to his knees. He closed his eyes and began a quiet chant. "NO, YOU'LL BE KILLED! SIMA YI!" Zhang He yelled as he watched in horror. Just then, Sima Yi shot up to his feet and twirled his body around, shooting the black light from his fan at the ground. The stones ignited, then exploded. He ran over and stood next to Zhang He. "Just amazing." Zhang He said, shaking his head. "You little brats! I'll show you true pain!" Zhang Bao screeched in his rage. He performed a quick incantation and he became unearthly fast. He raced over to Zhang He and Sima Yi, brandishing his long, bright sword. Zhang He blocked lightening fast and tried to get a slash at Zhang Bao, but he was too fast. As soon as Zhang He would spot him, he zoomed to a different place. "What's wrong? Can find me? No, over here!!" He yelled, grinning like a maniac. Zhang He noticed that Zhang Bao was always moving in a circle to the left. Zhang He stuck out both the Talons and spun around and around. He felt the claws strike something and hoped severely it wasn't Sima Yi. He opened his eyes and found that one of the Talons had lodged it self into Zhang Bao's face. Blood dripped down from the wounds, and by the lack of movement, Zhang He could tell that Zhang Bao was quite dead. He also noticed the hellish substance wasn't erupting from the stones anymore. He carefully removed the Metal Talons from Zhang Bao's face and wiped off the blood. "What was that stuff?" Zhang He said to Sima Yi. "It had to be some form of magic, I've never seen or heard about anything like it in my entire life. We'd better keep on our guard; the Yellow Turbans have more than just cheap trickery on their side." Sima Yi said. They walked across the desolate ground, now litter with half melted bodies. Zhang He was intent on making his way farther north, but Sima Yi stopped. "I'm very curious." He said bending down near an unfortunate man. He ran a slender finger down the chest of the liquefied man. He looked at the tip of his finger waiting for something to happen. Smoke began to rise from it and a horrible sizzling noise was heard. Sima Yi screamed and tried to wipe the liquid of on the ground. The tip of his finger was being eaten away and blood was dripping down. He wiped his finger over the cloth on the dead mans pants and it stopped. "Why the hell did you touch it!?" Zhang He exclaimed. "I-I wanted to know." "Let's get going before you want to know what a sword in the neck feels like." Zhang He said starting towards the exit. "Those poor men." Said Sima Yi, looking back and following Zhang He. Finally they reached a place where the ground dipped down to a bowl like depression. As they stepped into the hole, a cold wind blew. A man jumped down from the hill ahead and landed in the very center of the bowl. "Welcome." He said, hiding his eyes from view "To my phantom sphere." Peons started to emerge from all sides and encircled to depressions. "Here, you are extremely unlucky and I do have another slight advantage." He waved his hand to the left and a glowing urn appeared out of thin air. "They can hurt you, but you can hurt them!" He cackled and disappeared. The men rushed at them and when Zhang He reached out to bring one down, the Talons went right through. Sima Yi kept swatting furiously at the ghost- like men but nothing happened. One of the men lifted his sword slowly, and brought it down to Zhang He's face. He smiled and grazed it down Zhang He's cheek. His flesh tore and blood dripped down his neck. He gasped and ran as fast as he could, right through the man. He ran up the curved slope onto the flat ground. All the soldiers surrounded Sima Yi and knocked him to the ground. "Help me!!" He called from somewhere behind the men. "How?" Zhang He yelled back. "The urn, go for the urn!" Sima Yi said desperately as he was being beaten by the men. Zhang He ran towards the pot, slashing it madly and trying to break it. He heard a crunch from within the massive structure and continued to claw at it. After a very powerful slash the magic urn shattered. The men became solid once again and Sima Yi fought back. Zhang He jumped into the fray and cut down four men in one swipe. He jumped and kicked up some dust as he was taking down another peon. After all the men lay dead, the man's cruel voice was heard again. "Well done, very well done. But you are definitely no match for Zhang Man Cheng!" The man popped back into visibility and swung his long pike at Zhang He. Zhang He blocked several times and backed away from him. "Come on, cousin! I thought you were better than that!" Zhang Man Cheng taunted. Sima Yi ran towards Zhang Man Cheng with his fan raised in the air. Zhang Man Cheng stuck his pike into the ground, grabbed on and swung himself around, landing a forceful kick on Sima Yi's chest. "This battle, it between me and him, butt out!" Zhang Man Cheng snarled at Sima Yi's crumpled figure. "How dare you hurt my friend." Zhang He said, with a hot surge of rage. He launched himself at his cousin, but Zhang Man Cheng forced him off with the pole. "Your skills need work, dear cousin!" He said, twirling his pike around with one hand. He threw it up in the air and caught it so the end was facing Zhang He. He thrust it at Zhang He's head and it struck. Zhang He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Zhang Man Cheng laughed out loud and swung the evil looking blade back to Zhang He. He laid the sharp metal on Zhang He's throat and stepped closer. "You're going die, cousin He.How's it feel?" He taunted coldly. All of a sudden a cheer rang out from behind them. Zhang Man Cheng removed the pike from Zhang He's neck and pointed it towards the mouth of the entrance. "WHOOOOHOOO!!!!" The voice cried out again and hoof beats were heard. Sun Ce rode in faster than you could say "Amazing" on a Red Hair. Zhou Yu and Sun Shang Xiang also burst into the canyon on horses. The surrounded Zhang Man Cheng, riding around him in circles. Zhang Man Cheng took great swipes at the beasts and missed. Sun Ce swung his pole around at an enormous speed and they impacted with Zhang Man Cheng heads. His skull crunched and blood rushed out. He fell to the floor and quickly died. Sun Ce laughed and leaped off his horse onto Zhang Man Cheng's body. "Yuan Shao said you guys needed saving, but we never expected anything this pathetic! You are sooooo lucky we got here, you would have been toast." Sun Ce said, helping Zhang He to his feet. "We were in quite a fix, I would have been dead if you had arrived 2 seconds later! Thank you!" Zhang He said to Sun Ce, Zhou Yu and Sun Shang Xiang. "We saw the bodies of those soldiers back there." Zhou Yu said, "Something really horrible must've happened." "I-is he alright?" Sun Shang Xiang interrupted, pointing at Sima Yi. She went over to him and rolled him onto his back. She put her head to his chest and waited apprehensively. She sighed audibly and said, "He's alive." "Sima Yi?" Zhang He said in his ear. "Wake up!!" He said shaking him. "Pinch him, that's what my father does to me to wake me up!" Zhou Yu suggested. "Move out of the way, you weaklings, let me handle this." Said Sun Ce, moving in. He cleared his throat and bent down to his ear. "WAAAAKE UP TIIIIME!!!" He bellowed, shaking Sima Yi vigorously. His eyes sprang open and he cried out in surprise. Zhou Yu pushed Sin Ce off and gave him a dark look. "What?" Sun Ce said. "We wanted to wake him up, not reenact a seizure!" Zhou Yu said. "Sor-ry." Sun Ce said. "It's fine, I'm ok." Sima Yi said sitting up. "Great, let's get going, Zhang He said, "Zhang Jiao should be up next." Just as they started going ahead, they heard more footsteps behind them. Sun Quan ran up on his squat little legs and made a noise somewhere between a grunt and a whine. "He wants to come." Sun Shang Xiang said, clapping a hand to her face. "Just let him tag along, sis." Sun Ce said. "Zhou Tai and father should be up soon, they could take care of him!" Sun Shang Xiang said. Sima Yi stepped up to her and said "It would be a lot less trouble if we didn't have to wait, do you think he can handle it up ahead?" "S-sure." She said gazing starry eyed in his direction. "Come on, let's go!" Zhang He said, running forward. They ran through the stone gate to the other side. Outside, waiting for them, was about 400 soldiers fully armed. "Oh, shit." Sun Ce said quietly. They stood for a while staring at each other, then someone spoke. "Unleash your rage, my chosen children, show them the miracles of the Yellow Turbans! Kill them and bring their heads to me, go, and teach them pain!" Zhang Jiao said in his flamboyant way. All the men rushed forwards, weapons raised. The group tore forward into the mass of bodies, cutting and smashing anything that got in their way. Zhou Yu performed graceful maneuvers that took out many men at a time and looked beautiful. Sun Ce just swung his bamboo poles around carelessly, crunching heads and pushing in stomachs. Sun Shang Xiang made diagonal slashing movements across the men that got in her way. Sima Yi spun around, releasing the powerful Black Light. Zhang He's claws were leading his soul on the battlefield. He danced around, swinging he powerful arms, lopping of heads and limbs as he went. Everything was going well until they started getting tired. Sun Shang Xiang movements slowed and swear poured down Sun Ce's face. "How many are there? This is never going to end!" He said breathlessly. Suddenly, from the mouth of the cave rode Sun Jian and Zhou Tai. They coming assisted them greatly. After a while, both their horses had been slaughtered and they had to fight on foot. While Sun Jian, Sun Ce, Sun Shang Xiang, and the other fought on the left side of the field, Zhou Tai was all alone on the other side. Right after killing a very short Yellow Turban, Sun Shang Xiang froze and screamed. "SUN QUAN!" The ten year old was surrounded by Yellow Turbans inching ever closer. He was all the way over by Zhou Tai; there was no way they could reach him in time. Just as they were about to strike, Zhou Tai launched over and grabbed the screaming child. He sheathed his sword and ran towards the exit. The Yellow Turbans slashed him all over his face and stabbed his body, but he sped on relentlessly. He finally reached the cave and disappeared inside.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang had stopped fighting to watch the heroic rescue of her brother, this turned out to be a horrible mistake. An arrow came out of nowhere and struck her in the shoulder. She shrieked and fell down crying. The Yellow Turbans seized their chance and were all over her. Zhang He tried to fight his way over to help, but there were too many soldiers. "SIS!" Sun Ce yelled, his face horror stricken. Sima Yi jumped over and wrenched the peons off that were trying to stab her. He whacked and magicked the rest of them away. As soon as they were gone, a fresh wave came after the injured girl. Sima Yi threw himself onto her, absorbing all the attacks meant for her. He grabbed her limp body and tried to escape, Yellow Turbans attacking him all the way. He ran over to Sun Jian and fainted on the ground. "My only daughter. please, let her be alive." Sun Jian said, taking her from Sima Yi's grip. His gnarled fingers ran down the arrow sticking out of her shoulder. "Sun Ce, Zhou Yu!" He called out. The two boys came up to him and bowed. "Take your sister to safety, Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, get him out of here." He said, pointing to Sima Yi and they both obeyed at once. Most of the Yellow Turbans lay dead, and Zhang He only had a few injuries. He looked around to survey the situation. Sun Jian was still attacking the remaining peons, and all his friends were gone. "I'll get him for you, Sun Shang Xiang, Sima Yi." He said to himself. "Zhang Jiao, show yourself!" He yelled angrily. The man stepped from the back of the courtyard, grinning in a deranged sort of way. He started laughing his deep menacing laugh and toyed with his Magic Rod. "You think you can defeat me, do you? You are not worthy to face me! HAHAHAHA, you are mistaken, boy. One soldier cannot make a difference in this world, no matter how wonderful a fighter he thinks himself. Look at yourself! You are a scrawny, scared child in the middle of this terrible turmoil and I am to be the one who will quell this fighting. You have killed my brother and nephews, you are indeed talented, but you have found yourself in one terrible position. You think your little friends will be fine, but there you are wrong as well. Already the girl is slipping into shadow; her meaningless life is ebbing away. She bleeds onto the ground, wondering if she will ever see the one who saved her alive again, but she is wrong there. He is also dying, with every second, his heart beats and slower. And the other boys, their time will come to, they will be killed while swallowed in their grief. ripped apart by my chosen children. Face it, boy, you are alone." Zhang Jiao said. "Shut Up! You're lying!" Zhang He yelled. "Why would I need to lie? It is time to face what is happening around you.death." His uncle hissed. "Face me if you the courage, but know that you will lose. Do you still come forward?" "DIE, YOU BASTARD!" Zhang He bellowed, running straight towards Zhang Jiao's open arms. 


	8. Lightening

Author's Note: Ooh, this chapter was fun to write. I put some more Sima Yi/Sun Shang Xiang stuff in. I sure I hope you like it and plz continue to  
review. I'm going to try and write two chapter tomorrow for all of you  
wonderful ppl. Thank you for reading, enjoy ^,^  
  
Part 1  
  
Rise of the Stars  
Chapter 8  
Lightening  
  
Just as soon as Zhang He thought he could've got an easy hit in, Zhang Jiao blocked in the blink of an eye. No matter how fast Zhang He slash, Zhang Jiao was a step faster than him. They went a while in their dance of death, blocking and attacking. After a near hit, Zhang Jiao backed. "You are quite talented, yes, but you will not be able to stand much more of my powerful magic!" Zhang Jiao, yelled, twirling his staff around in the air like a baton. "Hahaha! Take this!" He said, sending a spurt of fire out of the gem. Zhang He dodged, but it had come dangerously close. After swiftly avoid several waves of flames, Zhang Jiao stopped. "Ahh, you have avoided the fire, but there are eight different elements, my dear nephew, fire, water, wind, earth, flora, ice, mind and lightening. With wind I can stop you." He performed a sweeping motion with his staff and a gigantic gust, 10 times stronger than the one back in the trench. Zhang He fell over onto his back and hit his head hard on the stone floor. He tried to lift his arms, but the wind was too strong. Zhang Jiao could be heard laughing over the strong wind. "How does it feel to be powerless against a great entity? Did I not warn you that you could not win against me?" He said striding forward, completely unaffected by the wind. "I will give you one more chance.Join me, and continue to live, refuse, and you will die." "Never, I'd rather die than be anywhere near joining the Yellow Turbans!" Zhang He snapped. His mind was racing for a solution. Someone had told him once that there was always a counter when faced with the elements, even if you are not using them yourself. What counters wind? Earth counters wind, so I've got to use the earth to my advantage. Zhang He thought. How the hell was he supposed to do that? Zhang Jiao stepped closer and closer, staff raised. He kicked Zhang He around painfully a couple of time, and whacked him hard in the stomach with his heavy staff. Then an idea came to Zhang He. The second Zhang Jiao was close enough; Zhang He slid his powerfully in the current of the wind. The power of the wind mixed with the force of his kick collided with Zhang Jiao's ankle. He tumbled to the ground, dumbstruck, and the staff flew out of his hands. "No!" He yelled, crawling over to try and reclaim it, but the second he'd let go, the wind had ceased. Zhang He leapt up on his feet and planted a foot on Zhang Jiao's back. "So." Zhang He said cruelly "How does it feel to be powerless against someone who can think for himself?" "Why you-" Then Zhang He moved the Talon's sharp ends onto Zhang Jiao's back. He thrust them in, hooked down, and then ripped them out. Zhang Jiao cried out in pain, inches from death. Zhang He performed two diagonal slashing movements that cleared areas of flesh, and Zhang Jiao was dead. Zhang He stumbled away from Zhang Jiao's motionless body. He could barely walk or think straightly. He vision was become blurred, but he knew he had to get back to Yuan Shao and report. Sun Jian rode up and slid of his horse. "Are you alright?" Sun Jain said putting a hand on Zhang He's back. Zhang He tried to answer, but he seemed to have lost his voice. He leaned against Sun Jian's chest armor and closed his eyes. "Hey! Don't die on me kid!" He said and Zhang He blacked out. Everything was dark. Zhang He didn't want to open his eyes. He moved closer to something warm and soft beside him. He heard whispering al around him and occasionally a soft cough. He placed his hand on the wound on his chest and felt it had been covered in bandages. The crust of dried blood had formed onto the white bandages and left little red flakes on his fingers. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the main camps infirmary. He looked beside him and saw that the warm soft something was Sima Yi. He was lying with his hair down, asleep with an arm around Sun Shang Xiang, who was also sleeping. Zhang He smiled at them and sat up. He thought he was probably well enough to stand up. He stood slowly up and walked towards the mouth of the tent. Outside it was nighttime and a cool air greeted him. The large full moon shone down, bathing the land in a milky white glow. The stars hung beautifully and he could hear the murmur of conversation from inside the illuminated tents. Luna moths and playful fireflies danced around in the air and soft music drifted through the night. Zhang He set out to find where Sun Ce and Zhou Yu were sleeping. He searched around tents, listening for Sun Ce's "enthusiastic" voice. Just as soon as he was about to give up and go back to the infirmary, he heard a familiar voice come out of the night. "So, you survived did you?" It said with an unpleasant air. Zhang He spun around and stood face to face with Guo Tu. "You know, Yuan Shao can't stop talking about how wonderfully heroic you were. If you ask me, the warrior is only as good as the plan, but who got the credit? You did! I used to be the one who everybody would congratulate after a battle, just until you stepped in, you ruined it all." Guo Tu spat. "I'm tired of you prancing around and taking all the glory for yourself, I warn you right now, leave Yuan Shao's forces, or I will make you." "Go to Hell, Guo Tu.Just because Yuan Shao likes me better doesn't mean you have to get all sour." Zhang He said clutching his chest. "You'll pay for that!" Guo Tu yelled, and punched him in the chest. Zhang He screamed as he felt his wound reopen and blood flow out. Zhang He applied pressure to his bleeding chest, trying to stop the gushing blood. "Hurts, doesn't it? Now you know how other people feel!" Guo Tu cackled. Zhang He got to his knees and felt the linen bandages growing wet. He tried to get away from Guo Tu, but he was kicked to the ground. "I should kill you right now." Guo Tu said, grabbing the back of Zhang He's neck and wrenching him upward. "S-stop." Zhang He said, feeling warm liquid drip down his stomach onto his legs. "What are you doing!?" Boomed from behind them. Guo Tu dropped Zhang He to the ground and looked horror struck. "Guo Tu? What in the world is going on here?" Yuan Shao said, utterly shocked. "My Lord, I.It's not what it looks like, I was just." Guo Tu said, his voice shaking. "M-my Lord.H..elp me." Zhang He said. "I am furious with these actions Guo Tu! If you were not a valuable asset to my forces, I would have you killed on the spot!" Yuan Shao said losing his temper. "Please forgive me, please my lord, I did not mean it, I was just trying to- " Guo Tu started. "SILENCE, you fool!" Yuan Shao said, drawing his sword. "Show me your arm, at once!" Yuan Shao bellowed. "Please, my Lord, anything but that!" Pleaded Guo Tu, dropping to his knees. "You will obey or die!" Yuan Shao yelled menacingly. Guo Tu removed the sleeve from his arm with a shivering hand. His eyes were watering and he looked extremely scared. Zhang He looked up, watching in sickened anticipation. Yuan Shao raised his steel blade and swing down. Guo Tu shrieked and Zhang He closed his eyes and heard a thud. When he opened his eyes and saw Guo Tu writhing on the floor holding his wrist, which was bleeding profusely. At first, Zhang thought Yuan Shao had slashed him across the wrist, but then he saw that he had cut Guo Tu's hand off. Yuan Shao Seized Gou Tu's arm and cut a symbol into his bleeding arm. It was the symbol for "Punishment". "Come, Zhang He, let me escort you back to the infirmary." Yuan Shao said, offering him a hand. "Thank you, my Lord." Zhang He said breathlessly as Yuan Shao hoisted him up. "What a horrible thing to do, he attacked you when you were injured." Yuan Shao said as if he had tasted something very unpleasant. They reached the quiet infirmary tent and Zhang He fell back to his place beside Sima Yi, who hadn't moved at all. "You fought very bravely, Zhang He. Not many people with your amount of training could've taken down Zhang Jiao alone. I think the true art of battle is in your blood, your are destined for greatness." Yuan Shao kindly. "Thank you, my lord, I am glad you made it out safely as well. "Try to get some sleep, we should be moving back to the palace sometime this week." Yuan Shao said, exiting the tent. The next day, Zhang He awoke to hear voices talking next to him. "It was probably my fault, I just kind of move around when I sleep!" Said a bright, but nervous sounding girls voice. "I'm profusely sorry, I didn't mean to invade your personal space." Said a man's voice, which was equally nervous. Zhang He pretended to be asleep to he could listen to their conversation. "No it's perfectly alright, I don't mind in the slightest!" The girl said. "I just feel it was somewhat of my doing.I didn't want to upset you." The boy said. "You've got it all wrong, it didn't upset me at all." The girl said and paused. "I actually liked it very much!" She said quickly, then swift footsteps were heard, and the conversation ceased.  
  
Zhang He opened his eyes to see a blushing Sima Yi sitting up staring at the door. He realized the girl had been Sun Shang Xiang and he started to laugh. Sima Yi looked over at Zhang He. "What's so funny?" He said. "Nothing, I just had a really funny dream." Zhang He lied. "What was this really funny dream about?" Sima Yi said skeptically. "You wouldn't understand, it's for adults only." Zhang He teased. "You idiot, we're the same age!" Sima Yi said smiling. "What month were you born in?" Zhang He asked. "December." "Well that makes me four months older than you!" Zhang He bragged playfully. "Forget it, let's go outside." Sima Yi said, standing up.  
"Bet Sun Jian will thank you for saving his daughter." Zhang He said as they walked outside. It was cool outside and a wind was blowing, carrying leaves with it. Zhang He looked at the brilliant blue sky. The pillow-like white clouds skimmed lazily along and often passed by the sun.  
"It wasn't that big of a deal, I didn't do anything that special." Sima Yi said, blinking from the brightness.  
"Yes you did," Said Zhang He stopping. "You risked your life to save her, she would have been dead if you hadn't done that!"  
"You would have done the same thing if you were in my position! It's not like I care about her or anything." Sima Yi said a little nervously.  
"Why do I detect a hint of worry in your voice, my friend?" Zhang He said smiling. "What? I didn't sound worried! Did I really sound worried?" Sima Yi said quickly. All Zhang He did was smile more broadly. "What's the matter with you? Why are you smiling like that?" Sima Yi said looking around. "Fine, lie to me, it's not like I care." Zhang He said, giving up. "Lie to you? What have I been lying about?" Sima Yi said, whining a little. "Oh, come on, I'm not blind, you know." Zhang He said, then he added with a laugh "Or deaf." "You rotten little eavesdropper!" Sima Yi said smiling with his mouth hanging open. "I can't help it if I accidentally overhear a secret conversation!" Zhang He said laughing. "Listen." Sima Yi said looking back and lowering his voice. "You wouldn't go speaking to everyone about this, would you?" "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Zhang He said smiling. "There they are!" Someone yelled from far away. "The only person I know who is that loud." Zhang He said, looking in the direction of the sound. Sun Ce bounded into sight and crashed into the boys. Zhou Yu came into view, shaking his head and holding his forehead. "How are you both?" Sun Ce asked happily. "We've made a full recovery!" Sima Yi said. "Glad to see you both well again." Said Zhou Yu. "We've got a bit of bad news though." Sun Ce said, without the usual spunk. "The Han is dead." "Yes, more fighting will begin soon." Zhou Yu "I assume in a year or two the armies will be ready." "My father says he's gonna lead the most powerful army! You guys are gonna be in it right?" Sun Ce said to Zhang He and Sima Yi. "I'm not sure what Yuan Shao's actions will be, but I hope so!" Zhang He said. "I will try and persuade my father at all times!" Sima Yi said excitedly. "It would be wonderful to fight alongside all of you if fighting has to be done!" "You guys." Sun Ce began "You are the best friends I've ever had." "I could say the same." Zhou Yu said "Even though we've only known each other for a short amount of time, it feels like we have been friends since we were all very small." "Let us take a vow then! We shall be sworn brothers, fighting against all who oppose us!" Sun Ce said. "I'll be your sworn brother Sun Ce!" Zhang He said. "I will be, as well!" Sima Yi said, joining in. "Of course I will!" Zhou Yu said smiling. So it began under the shady trees at the camp. They each took the vows of brotherhood, swearing they would never let anything come between them, friends forever. They stayed at the camp for a couple days more, then came the day they had all been dreading. The morning came, bright and blue, and the camp was packed away into the carts. The different families mounted their horses and bid farewell. They waved sadly goodbye until they were just specs on the horizon. "Don't worry." Said Rai Tso, when she spied Zhang He looking so melancholy "You'll definitely see them again." After a long and uneventful three weeks of riding, they finally arrived back a Yuan Shao's palace. It felt odd coming home; it was so normal being with his brothers and Sun Shang Xiang. It had begun to snow almost everyday now. The world was covered in a glistening white blanket of frost. Yuan Shao was at the end of his temper fuse everyday. Ever since the Han had crumbled, he was in denial. "Just bluffing." He would say. " That's the way they do things nowadays.Yes, just a bluff." After they got back, Rai Tso came into Zhang He's room one morning and informed of something. "The way you handled yourself back at the Yellow Turbans was amazing. Seeing as how much you've grown, and your expertise with using the Talons, I'd say your training is complete!" She said smiling. "Congratulations, you're a full fledged bodyguard!" The days passed quickly, with not much happening, and before Zhang He knew it, winter was dying. The snowstorms subsided and it slowly got warmer. Zhang He spent his days lazing around and taking long bathes. He seemed only three quarters of the way alive without his friends, like something was always missing. There were rumors flying around that three armies were gathering to take control of the dynasty. One was the Shu, lead by Liu Bei, the second was the Wei, Led by Cao Cao, and finally the Wu, led by the Sun family. Zhang He hoped to himself every day that Yuan Shao was thinking about joining the Wu. One day, while going about his usual business, Yuan Shao approached him. "I will be having some very important guests staying with us tomorrow. I've always hated this man, and he I. Infact, I'm extremely puzzled why he would ask to stay here at all. I suspect he may be after my head, so I want you to be on the lookout for me. If he shows the slightest hint that he wants to kill me, destroy him immediately. He will be bringing with him his two bodyguards, one of which is a woman; you may have to kill them as well." Yuan Shao said. "I am sorry, my Lord, but I do not believe in killing women, I beg your pardon." Zhang He said bowing. "But I will gladly protect you in the face of danger." "Good, good. I don't suppose she has to die, anyway. Just wanted to let you know, good day." Yuan Shao said, departing. "So what was that all about?" Someone said from behind him. Zhang He turned and saw Rai Tso. "Oh, Yuan Shao's adversary is coming to stay here and he wants me to watch him." Zhang He explained. "Uh-oh, it's not Dong Zhou, is it?" Rai Tso asked with worry in her voice. "I'm not sure.All he said was they hated each other and he has two bodyguards." Zhang He said, wondering what was so bad about Dong Zhou. "That's him alright.oh, boy we're in deep. Dong Zhou is definitely on an assassination mission. Let's just hope to God he doesn't bring Lu Bu." Rai Tso said worried. "What's so scary about Lu Bu?" Zhang He asked. "Oh, nothing much. he just kills everyone that bugs him in a horribly brutal way, and he's never lost to anyone once!" Rai Tso said, "Oh.that's what's so scary about Lu Bu." Zhang He said. "But Diao Chan isn't so bad, she's really sweet once you get to know her." Rai Tso said, "I wouldn't worry too much about her." "I hope you're right." Zhang He said, dreading the morrow. 


	9. Fireflies

Author's note: Big, important chapter! New characters step in and  
exciting things happen. Just to let you all know, I DID NOT WRITE DIAO CHAN'S SONG. This song is "Blue" from Cowboy Bebop, I really like it. You  
can listen to it here:  
  
  
  
Enjoy ^,^  
  
Part 1  
  
Rise of the Stars  
Chapter 9  
Fireflies  
  
They day died quickly and Zhang He wondered what adventures Lu Bu, Diao Chan, and Dong Zhou's arrival would bring. He sat a while, musing in the bath, and creating fake scenarios in his mind. He dreamed up heroic battles between himself and the mighty Lu Bu, where he would end up the victor and Yuan Shao clapped for him proudly. After he was done bathing, he slipped into a restless sleep with not so pleasant dreams. He dreamed that he was in a bamboo forest fighting a tiger with a wooden stick. Then Rai Tso floated out of nowhere and took it away from him, and suddenly disappeared. He ran away from the tiger and found a radiant painting standing in the middle of the forest. It depicted the same forest he was in. When he touched his fingers on the dried paint he heard a deep voice around him. "The Dragon, the Demon, and the Firefly will dance into your life. Do no battle under the black moon, but let the Fireflies' light guide you away from them all, into the trees. There you will catch it. You may release it soon after, but you will always own it's heart." Zhang He sprung up out of bed. He looked around, and then put his hand on his head. "What an odd dream." He said to himself. He got up out of bed and stretched. He walked over to the wardrobe, put on clean clothes, then brushed and did up his hair. After a while, he stepped outside into the hall. Rai Tso was out there to, talking to one of her friends. "Good morning, Zhang He." She said brightly. "Morning." He answered groggily. "You should be on your toes, they'll be here soon!" Rai Tso warned him as he passed by. "Ok, thanks." Zhang He said. Outside in the courtyard in was still very cold and patches of snow were still on the ground. He sat down by his favorite tree and looked up at the cloudy sky. From near the gate he heard loud voice speaking. He at once thought of Sun Ce, but knew it couldn't possibly be him. Zhang He got up and started towards the gate, he wanted to see what Lu Bu looked like. Up near the gate stood Yuan Shao, stiffly greeting the three guests. Zhang He peered over, trying to get a good look but not trying to be seen. Yuan Shao helped some people out of a carriage, but all Zhang He could see was their feet. He decided he could get away and see them all later at dinner and he began to walk back to the courtyard. "Ah, there he is right now! Zhang He, come over here, would you?" Yuan Shao yelled in a pleading sort of way. "Yes, my Lord." Zhang He said, striding towards him. "I would like you to meet Dong Zhou, Diao Chan, and Lu Bu." Yuan Shao said, gesturing towards three people. The first person Zhang He noticed was actually not Lu Bu. Standing in between the other two was the fattest man Zhang He had ever seen. His expensive clothing burst at his belly, and he had his chubby arms crossed across his enormous chest. He had a large bushy beard and his face looked as though something with extremely large and dirty feet had stepped on it. He scowled down, crinkling up his nose and teetering slightly back and forth. Zhang He bowed very low to him, trying to hide his look of utter disgust. On Dong Zhou's left was a tower of a man. He had short, unkempt hair and a hat with long feathers growing out of it that made him look like he had antennae. His eyes were so brown they looked red and alive with fire. He looked at Zhang He as if he were a small, unpleasant insect he was about to crush with his mighty fist. On his back was a sharp, gleaming pike about ten feet tall. He cracked his knuckles, looking like he was preparing to tear someone's heart out. Zhang He backed up slightly, and then bowed to the horrible Lu Bu.  
To the right, almost totally obscured by Dong Zhou plethora of blubber stood a small girl. She looked totally out of place next to the two fearsome giants. Her build was small and delicate, but she had already become a woman. She was about 14 years old, but quite short for her age. Her silky hair was done up in a beautiful pink hair dress with fake roses and pink ribbons. There was nothing on her shoulders, but the sleeves began again on the middle of her upper arm. A light pink cloth was tied around her waist and dropped in the back to ankles. Her gorgeous face had a sad look that wouldn't fleet. She almost looked on the verge of tears as she gazed up at the gray sky. She held two lovely maces, decorated with flowers and intricate patterns. Zhang He felt sorry for her just because he saw her face. He bowed in deepest respects to her, and then looked up into her eyes, almost trying to ask her if there was anything he could do. "Come now, let me show you to your rooms." Yuan Shao said, going ahead so Zhang He would be walking closer to Dong Zhou. They entered the large building and twisted down its spacious halls. They stopped up to the door of the most royal guest room on the premises. "This is your room, Dong Zhou, and I will send a messenger for you when I is dinnertime." Yuan Shao said slightly quivering. Dong Zhou burst inside and slammed the door. "The one next to it will be yours, Lu Bu." Yuan Shao said. "Thank you, Lord Yuan Shao." Lu Bu croaked unfriendily. "Zhang He, will you please escort miss Diao Chan to her room, it's the one beside yours." Yuan Shao said, stepping away from the scowling Lu Bu. "Yes, my Lord." Zhang He said. "Right this way." He said, beckoning to Diao Chan to follow him. She followed him slowly down the corridor, looking back occasionally. "Is there something wrong?" Zhang He said, looking back at Diao Chan "You look so sad." "Oh, it's nothing." She mumbled, looking at her feet. "Well, this is it." Zhang He said stopping at the door. "I hope your stay is comfortable, and if you need anything, I'm right next door." "Thank you." She said, opening the door delicately with her soft white hand. "Are you sure you're all right?" Zhang He said sympathetically. "Well." She said, looking back. "I am in a bit of trouble." "Can I help you in any way?" Zhang He offered. "You could maybe. No! Never mind, forget what I said." She said disappearing inside. Zhang He spent the rest of the morning with Yuan Shao; he had requested they be together at all times when Dong Zhou was around. Lu Bu was always talking in a hushed voice with Dong Zhou, and sometimes laughing in a cruel sort of way. That night at dinner, everyone was tense. Yuan Shao would keep looking and Dong Zhou and Lu Bu, waiting for them to strike. Zhang He was also waiting for something to happen. Yuan Shao had given him a dagger, which he hid from view. He kept fingering the hilt, waiting for that signal. Suddenly, Dong Zhou stood up. Zhang He grabbed the hilt and prepared to attack. "I must show you this girl's voice. She can sing very well, and her dancing is not bad either. Go, Diao Chan, sing for us that song." Dong Zhou announced. "Yes, my Lord." She said in a melancholy way, and stood up. She stood up and began vocalizing. He voice was clear and beautiful, like an angel. The song was so sad, and yet the most lovely any of them had ever heard.  
  
Never seen a bluer sky,  
I can feel it reaching out  
And moving closer.  
There's something about that blue.  
  
Zhang He leaned forward and put his head on his hand. He sadness seemed to flow out in the song. The lyrics of the song seemed to make Zhang He's chest feel empty.  
  
I asked myself what it's all for  
You know the funny thing about it  
I couldn't answer  
  
No I couldn't answer.  
  
Had he heard this song before? He seemed to remember it from a dream, or a long time ago, like when he first saw the stars, full of wonder, maybe like  
death.  
  
Things have turned a deeper shade of blue  
  
Images that might be real  
Maybe illusion  
Keep flashing off and on.  
  
What was it that moved him so about this song? He couldn't take his eyes off Diao Chan. He noticed a tear run down her perfect face, but her voice  
retained that heavenly purity.  
  
Free.  
Want to be Free.  
Got to be free.  
And to move among the stars,  
  
You know, there not so far.  
  
Seeing Diao Chan cry hurt his heart. He longed to reach out to her and tell her everything would be all right, but he knew that was a stupid thing  
to want.  
  
Feels so free.  
  
Got to know to free.please.  
Don't wake me from the dream  
It's really everything it seemed.  
  
I'm free, no black and white in the blue.  
  
Zhang He felt a tear fall down his face and he scolded himself for acting  
like such a child. But, isn't ok to cry sometimes?  
  
Everything is clearer now.  
Life is just a dream, you know.  
That's never ending,  
  
I'm ascending.  
  
Everyone sat in stunned silence for a long moment after the lovely music ebbed. Then, Yuan Shao started to clap. Zhang He joined in, followed by Lu Bu, the Rai Tso. Next thing they knew, the entire room was erupting with applause. "Isn't that the most beautiful song?" Rai Tso said to Zhang He. "So sad." Zhang He said softly, still in partial awe. "Diao Chan has an excellent voice, don't you think?" She continued. "It's among the loveliest things I've ever had the privilege to hear. Such clarity, and just loud enough where it isn't overpowering." Zhang He agreed. "It's too bad she has to be with Dong Zhou." She said, lowering her voice. "I hear she's treated terribly.." "That's terrible! No wonder she looks so sad.I wish I could tech Dong Zhou a lesson." Zhang He said bitterly. "You're going to take him on?" Rai Tso said superiorly. "Well." Zhang He began. "Didn't think so."  
That night, Zhang He sat in bed and hummed Diao Chan's song to himself. "I wish I could play that, Sun Shang Xiang would love that one." He said, remembering her cute, round face. He was just dropping off to sleep, when he heard a loud crash outside in the hall. He sprang to his feet and seized the Metal Talons. He hurriedly snapped them on and crept outside. The dark frame of a person was sneaking down through the hall, just as they had before that night with the assassin. Was it Dong Zhou? Lu Bu? They weren't going towards Yuan Shao's room, so there was probably no need for them to die.yet. He followed their quiet footsteps down to the southern exit. They opened the door and casually walked outside. Zhang He followed, quietly as he could. The night was young, but it was still quiet cold outside. He couldn't see what the person look like because it was a new moon and there was no light to see by. He followed the persons dark shape along the courtyard and around to the back of his old building. They stepped onto the little observation deck and looked down into the forest. "Who's there?" Zhang He said a little loudly. The person gasped and cried out. "Please, don't hurt me!" A woman's voice said. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Zhang He said moving closer, but still keeping his claws up. "Is that.are you the bodyguard from before? Zhang He?" She said. "Yes." He said, lowering his weapon. "It's just me, Diao Chan." She said, going back to her sad voice. "I just came out because I couldn't sleep." "I have problems like that a lot too, I sometimes can't get to sleep at all." Zhang He said, standing beside her. "And why is that? I can never sleep because I'm too scared." Diao Chan said, looking down into the wood. "Scared? What would you be scared of?" Zhang He asked. "Dong Zhou and Lu Bu. their awful, Dong Zhou always hits me and stuff." "What? That's terrible! Why don't you leave their services?" Zhang He said loudly. "I-I can't." She said, and paused. "I.well." "It's alright, you can tell me." Zhang He said, leaning forward. "You must never let them know, I would be killed." Diao Chan said, whining a bit. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." Zhang He said, eager to hear the secret. "Well, my father.No, why am I telling this to you." She stopped. "Please tell me, I want to see if I can help!" Zhang He said. "My f-father is very frightened of both Lu Bu and Dong Zhou, and wants them dead. He has sent me to pretend to be his bodyguard so that I can kill them. But I am too weak, and remain in his services. I can never return home unless they are both dead. If Dong Zhou ever found out I plan to kill him, I would be slaughtered on the spot. But sometimes, I think maybe that might be better." Diao Chan said sadly. "That's horrible, you shouldn't have to do your father's dirty work."  
  
"I wish there was just some way to escape from it all, to leave it all behind." She said firmly. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to listen about me whine on about something I can't change." "No, It's fine, in fact, I want to help you." Zhang He offered. "Why would you do anything for me? I don't deserve it.I haven't done anything for you." "Yes you have." Zhang He said softly "When you sang that song today, you let me hear an angel's voice, and that's worth more to me than a mountain of gold." She giggled slightly and smiled. That was the first time Zhang He ever saw her smile, it was so beautiful all he could was stare. Suddenly something shook under their feet.  
"Did you feel that?" She said, looking surprised. The world shook violently and they heard a cracking from the wood on the deck. Suddenly it broke clean off and they were hurled down the hill in a flurry of dirt and pieces of wood. They tumbled down the steep slope, bruising and getting cut. Zhang He slid down on his back, trying not to get hit by the Talons. Suddenly, the hill leveled off and they were launched into the forest trees. Diao Chan screamed when she landed and clutched her leg. Zhang He stood up slowly, rubbing his sore head. Diao Chan was whimpering and trying to get up.  
"Stop moving." Zhang He advised her. "What hurts?"  
"M-my leg." She said through tears. He bent down and examined her leg. He felt along the bone and discovered it was snapped in half.  
"It's broken, don't touch it." He warned. "I don't know how to treat this, but I know you should try to keep it straight and moving it around is really bad."  
"C-can I walk?" She said, shaking.  
"No, it'll hurt even more if you do." Zhang He said, pacing.  
"What do we do? How do we get out of here?" Diao Chan said, utterly terrified. She was shaking so hard, you could see it from a mile away. "Don't worry." Zhang He said, "Everything's going to be ok." "What happens if a beast attacks? I'm sure this forest is full of them." She said, still not convinced they were safe. "Then I'll kill it, I'm armed." Zhang He said, holding up his arms. "I'm so scared." She squeaked, covering her head with her arms. Zhang He sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. Her body was so warm and soft, so lovely to the touch. "Don't worry, I'm here, nothing bad can happen." He reassured her. Just as soon as he'd said that, there was a fierce rustling in the bushes all around them. A group of men appeared. They were scarred and pierced and looked terribly hungry. "Look boss, a woman.. Hehehehe." Said one with a voice like nails. Diao Chan cowered against Zhang He's chest as the men pressed closer. "Get away!" Zhang He yelled at them. Diao Chan was hyperventilating and tears streamed down her face. He wouldn't let her be hurt! He promised her nothing bad would happen, and he intended to keep that promised. He stood up and stabbed his Talons through the first attacker. He slashed them all until only the leader remained. "She's mine!" The fat man gurgled. He pounded his enormous fists left and right, and Zhang He dodged with the speed of a cat. He shot forward and jabbed his Talons into the enormous man's chest. Zhang He wrenched it out and jumped back as he fell to his death. "Come on, let's get you out of here." Zhang He said, picking Diao Chan gently up. She buried her face in his chest, not looking at the corpses of the men. Zhang He slowly climbed the hill back to the palace. There was a sort of red haze where it stood. Smoke was coming out of the top. "Oh, no." Zhang He said, stopping. He raced to the top of the hill, as fast as his legs could carry him. The entire castle was covered in flames. The strong smell of smoke was in the air and people ran screaming. He could hear crashes from inside and saw windows break. "Oh, God, what have they done?" Diao Chan said in horror. Zhang He knew his priority. He was definitely going to help, but he had to get Diao Chan to safety first of all. 


	10. Libra

Author's note: This is a sad chapter. I know someone out there is gonna hate me lol! This is the last chapter in part 1! Whoohoo!! I hope you like this one, and if anyone actually DOES cry, please, I wanna know, It  
would mean a lot to me! (I try to write emotional stuff)  
  
PLEASE ENJOY!  
  
Part 1  
  
The Rise of the Stars  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Libra  
  
What to do? Where to go? What would be the only place someone would be safe during this mess? The first place that came to mind was the courtyard. He raced over though debris and smoke to the grassy area. None of the trees in the courtyard had ignited yet, but if they did. Zhang He looked around, out of ideas and places to go.  
"What will we do?" Diao Chan said looking around.  
"I have no idea.no place is really safe enough for me to put you." Zhang He said hopelessly.  
"Just leave me here, I'll be fine!" Diao Chan said as if this was obvious. "But-" Zhang He started. "Nonsense! Go before someone is killed." Inside he could hear crashes, bangs, shrieks and other sounds of chaos. Smoke was thick and it made Zhang He a little light headed. He was very pleased to see that some of the people who had escaped were trying to extinguish the flames. At the end of the hall loud, raucous laughter could be heard along with screams of agony. When Zhang He peered inside such a gruesome sight met his eyes he had to turn away. Lu Bu and Dong Zhou were tying the residents up and throwing then in to fire, while they were still alive. Zhang He looked down the line of those waiting to be next, not just men, but women, children, babies and near the back, bound and gagged was Yuan Shao and Rai Tso. No! This can't happen, he wouldn't let it. Dong Zhou and Lu Bu were the most disgusting people he had ever laid eyes on and he would not rest until they suffered. He ran up silently behind Dong Zhou, not daring to breath. The second Dong Zhou walked towards the fire, Zhang He summoned his courage and gave Dong Zhou a mighty push. He fell forward into the flames, crying out in surprise. Lu Bu looked around and spotted Zhang He. Just as he lifted his pike, Dong Zhou erupted from the flames, beard slightly shorter than before. "Kill him, Lu Bu! Make him feel pain!" Dong Zhou bellowed, pointing at Zhang He. Lu Bu strode menacingly forward and Zhang He was frozen with fear. Would he even have a chance against Lu Bu if they dueled? Lu Bu came forward, eyes gleaming with flames, nostrils flared as if ready to shoot flames just like a dragon. Then all of a sudden, something snapped in Zhang He's head. "The Dragon, the Demon, and the Firefly will dance into your life. "Do no battle under the black moon, but let the Fireflies' light guide you away from them all." The words from his dream! They weren't just gibberish, it was telling the future! The dragon and the demon were Lu Bu and Dong Zhou! Tonight was a new moon, so he shouldn't fight. He rolled quickly to the side just as Lu Bu brought his pike down. Zhang He slashed all the prisoners' ropes with his Talons, freeing them. He took extra care while freeing Yuan Shao and Rai Tso, who were very grateful. "EVERYONE!" Yuan Shao yelled "Attack Lu Bu!"  
  
All of the people, even the smallest child jumped on Lu Bu. They wrenched the deadly pike out of his hands and forced him to the ground. Dong Zhou jumped to stop them but Rai Tso and Yuan Shao blocked him with their newly reclaimed weapons. Zhang He was just about to go in for the kill, when he heard high-pitched shriek from outside. "DIAO CHAN!" He yelled, racing from the room. His legs carried him swiftly to the courtyard, where what he feared was occurring. Several of the people who lived in the palace were tying up Diao Chan and gathering their weapons. She was struggling and screaming as hard as she could. "STOP!!" Zhang He bellowed at the men. "She's innocent!" "What? What do you mean? She's Dong Zhou's bodyguard!" One man yelled back. "Who was doing nothing? She was just sitting there!" Zhang He protested. "She with me all night anyway, we fell into the forest. She's got a broken leg, she needs help!" "Please, untie me, he speaks the truth! I hate Dong Zhou, I'm in a secret plot to kill him and Lu Bu!" Diao Chan admitted. "Do we believe her?" Someone said. "They're both lying! He's on their side, get him!" The first man yelled. "Shut up, Pon Tang! Don't you know who that is? He's the one that killed Zhang Jiao!" Someone else said. "Then maybe we should release her." Said Pon Tang, rethinking his actions. "Yes, and hurry up!" Zhang He said angrily. After she was unbound, Zhang He transported her inside. He walked into his room and laid her down on the bed. "I think you'll be safe in my room, there's no fire near here." Zhang He said preparing to leave. "Thank you, Zhang He, I am forever in your debt." She said softly. Back in the room where everyone was fighting, they had managed to break and burn Lu Bu's pike and Dong Zhou was getting tired. When Zhang He arrived, Dong Zhou let out a cry of rage. "Not another one! Lu Bu, let us retreat today, fight another day!" Dong Zhou yelled and ran towards the door. "But my Lord," Lu Bu yelled back after punching a man in the face "What about Diao Chan?" "Forget her! She's probably already dead anyway! Let's get out of here!" Dong Zhou said speeding away from sight. Lu Bu growled and followed after him reluctantly. Everything was silent for moment, and then someone spoke. "Did we just drive out Lu Bu?" he said. "We just drove out Lu Bu!!" another said happily. The next thing everyone knew was they were all cheering and celebrating. Cries of "We are the greatest!" and "We did it echoed throughout the building. Suddenly, Yuan Shao stood in front of everyone and raised his arms. "People, we have all done spectacularly! But, think now. Where would we all still be if Zhang He hadn't been here?" Yuan Shao said, "My most trusted bodyguard and friend, you have saved all of our lives once again! I would like to ask you to stay in my services for the rest of your life and take on after Rai Tso when she is gone. Will you please?" "B-but of course, my Lord!" Zhang He said ecstatically. He couldn't believe his luck. "Please, allow me to ask you something my Lord." "Anything!" Yuan Shao said happily. "Lady Diao Chan is completely innocent of any crime. I was with her all night, and she did nothing. She was injured and she needs immediate help, I must ask you to have her be cared for here." Zhang He paused "And, perhaps she might be allowed to stay here afterwards." "Of course I will allow this, but I must ask why you were with her this night." Yuan Shao said puzzled. "We were-" Zhang He stopped. If he told Yuan Shao that he was walking around at night and that he went into the forest, he would be in trouble. "Ohh, I understand.." Yuan Shao said. "What? What do you mean? No, sir, it wasn't anything like that!" Zhang He said embarrassed. He knew exactly how this sounded, not good on his part. "Alright." Yuan Shao chuckled, "Whatever you say.Now, you'd better get some sleep. Where is Diao Chan, so that Rai Tso may take her to the infirmary?" "I-in my room." Zhang He said quietly, shrinking down and turning redder. Yuan Shao smiled and gestured to Rai Tso. She walked over and started walking down the hall. Zhang He followed and caught up with her. "Well, well, well." She said slyly. "Oh, come on!" Zhang He said, starting to get angry "You don't even believe me?" "You mean you're trying to deny it?" She said surprised. "It's okay, Zhang He, it's not a really bad thing." "Oh, pu-lease! Why don't you believe me!? I've got an alibi, I just couldn't tell Yuan Shao!" Zhang He said then explained everything that happened. "It's normal to deny, but don't flat out lie to me." Rai Tso said. "What? How can you not believe me!?" Zhang He said very distressed. "So your trying to tell me the balcony just fell off?" She said, stopping and raising her voice. "YES! Go see for yourself tomorrow!" Zhang He yelled. "I thought you were better than that.Friends don't lie to friends!" She said bitterly, walking through the door. She went up to Diao Chan and picked her roughly up. "So, was he good!?" She spat at Diao Chan. "What?" Diao Chan said utterly puzzled. "What happened between you guys tonight?" Rai Tso yelled at a frightened Diao Chan. Diao Chan proceeded in telling Rai Tso the same story Zhang He did, detail for detail. "Oh, very impressive, Zhang He, you guys made up the story together!" Rai Tso yelled, sounding hurt. "I'll just your new 'friend' to the infirmary now!" Rai Tso said starting to walk away. "Oh, maybe you'd like to kiss her goodbye!" Rai Tso mocked. "Why are you acting like this? We told you what happened, why don't you understand?" Zhang He said quietly. "I guess, if friends don't tell friends lies, then you aren't my friend anymore!" She screamed and stormed out. Zhang He fell into a restless sleep, trying not to think about Rai Tso's cruel words. The next morning he went to visit Diao Chan in the infirmary. It turned out that the break was only minor and she would only have to heal for about three weeks. Everyone was happy with Zhang He for saving them; whenever someone would walk by him they would wave. Everyone was set to work rebuilding the burnt parts of the palace. Some people were grieving for they had lost family members to Dong Zhou's cruelty. Zhang He had a tough time explaining to Diao Chan why Rai Tso had been so mean. "I suppose she was just surprised and upset at the thought that you might be lying.she will realize soon enough there has been a mistake." Diao Chan said. But this was not the case. Zhang He didn't see her once in a week. He was all over the castle, helping people work, talking to and assisting Yuan Shao, visiting Diao Chan, running messages to everyone all over the place, and not once did they run into each other. Zhang He hated being without friends, so when he had worked enough, he spent the rest of the day with Diao Chan. She was very kind and extremely grateful to Zhang He for making Dong Zhou leave her. She was also overly joyed that Yuan Shao had let her stay. Zhang He told her of the perils he had faced with the Yellow Turbans, and of the news with the Wu, Wei, and Shu. He told her about his sworn brothers and their families and all the wonderful adventures they would have when Yuan Shao finally joined the Wu. She was a very good listener and seemed very interested in everything he had to say. It was the happiest of times when they were together. It almost seemed to patch the emptiness that was left by his brothers. Diao Chan also had interesting stories to tell. She spoke of her childhood and her father. She had never actually known her real father, but the man that had adopted her was like her father. She told him about how she had saved her families lives by singing some bandits into submission. She told him about the cruelties of Dong Zhou, how he would kill because he felt like it and how he would spend days at a time down in his torture chamber. She also shivered when she told him how both Lu Bu and Dong Zhou planned to marry her. During her second week at the palace, Diao Chan was allowed out of bed, but she had to walk very slow and be extremely careful. She would spend a lot of time sitting in the courtyard, watching children for the people who were working and waiting for Zhang He to come visit. Almost all the work on the castle was complete and everyone had more time for relaxing. At night, all the men would stay up drinking and celebrating. One day, while telling Diao Chan how he had still not seen Rai Tso, Zhang He saw Guo Tu on the other end of the courtyard. He was holding his stump of an arm and glaring at Zhang He. "Who's that?" Diao Chan inquired, looking over at Guo Tu. "He's the strategist. We've detested each other ever since my very first day here." Zhang He said softly. "He's smiling at you, I would think you were friends." She said, flicking a bug off her shoulder. There was more and more insects in the air, perhaps a sign that spring was on its way.  
  
Guo Tu was smiling. Smiling in that evil way that told everyone he was up to no good. The sun was beginning to set and the temperature dropped. "I'm going back to my now, see you later." Diao Chan said. "Let me help." Zhang He said, offering her his shoulder to lean on. "Thanks." She said gratefully. They made their way back inside the building and to her room, which was the same as the one she had been in while visiting. She waved goodbye and disappeared inside. He wheeled around to enter hi own room and stood face to face with Rai Tso. She stood for while staring at Zhang He, her eyes began to water. The next thing he knew he was being squashed by her arms while she was crying into his hair. "I'm so sorry!" She wailed. "I should have believed you from the start! When I saw that the balcony really had fallen, I just didn't know what to say to you. I acted like a child, please forgive me." "It's okay! I was just going to apologize to you." Zhang He said. She broke away and smiled. "You look just like him." She said softly. "Like who?" Zhang He said. "Rai Jin.My son." She said crying a bit more. She looked like she was going to throw her arms around him again, but then she stopped and look puzzled. "Who're you?" Rai Tso said to someone behind Zhang He. Suddenly a hand came launching out beside Zhang He. It was holding a silver twisted dagger. Suddenly, everything went in slow motion. He saw the hand inch closer and closer. He saw Rai Tso's face contort and she tried to say something. The point touched her soft throat and tore in. She closed and opened her eyes and brought her hands to her neck. The blade sunk deeper and the hand released. Rai Tso's body started to fall and her hair flew up and rippled in the air. Tears floated out of her eyes, which were still open with a beautiful sort of sick sadness. She hit the ground and looked up at the ceiling. Her lips trembled and flashed into a last smile of farewell. "Zhang He." she mouthed, "Can you see them?" She pointed up feebly "Those lights." She closed her eyes and let her soul be freed from the cruel bonds of life. She died with a smile on her lips, she was finally free. "No." Zhang He said. He dropped to his knees and put his hands on her body, drenching them in blood. Tears surged down his face and his heading pounded painfully. This couldn't be. This was some horrible nightmare he would wake up from. This just couldn't be true. He let out a cry of anguish and wept onto the ground. He held her lifeless body, begging her to return. "HELP! MURDER!! THERE'S BEEN A MURDER! GUARDS!" Said the person behind. Zhang He turned to him, his grief turning to rage. Guo Tu stood smiling in a truly demented and cruel fashion. He had killed Rai Tso. Guo Tu had killed Rai Tso right before his eyes. "It was him, guards!" Guo Tu announced to the men. "Zhang He killed her, I saw the whole thing!" "You bastard!" Zhang He screamed at Guo Tu. "It was him, guards, he's framing me!" "You see, he tries to blame me! Bind and gag him!" Guo Tu said smiling even more broadly. Everything was hazy. They tied him up and put a cloth in his mouth. He didn't even put up a struggle; he was too overcome by grief. Diao Chan came out of her room to what was going on, saw what was going on and screamed. She ran over to Zhang He and demanded to know what was going on. "Zhang He murdered Rai Tso!" Guo Tu said plainly. "He would never do something like that!" She said hostilely. "Well, he has and he might do it again!" Guo Tu yelled. Diao Chan put her arms around Zhang He's neck and he let his head fall onto her shoulder. "Can't you two see he's crying? He loved this woman like a mother! He could never kill her!" She yelled at the guards. The considered for a moment, but stopped when Guo Tu spoke again. "You fools! This is lunacy! Kill her, then take this pathetic killer to Yuan Shao!" They raised their weapons at Diao Chan, who cringed and covered her head. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" Boomed another voice. Yuan Shao strode powerfully down the hall, looking furious. He stopped when he saw Rai Tso and the rest of the scene. "Good God. What happened here?" He said looking aghast. "Zhang He, in all of his greed for power, decided to kill Rai Tso to gain her position. I tried to stop him, I really did, but I was too late. I called these guards and they have restrained him. I can also report several other rule breakings and crimes he has committed! He has been outside at night frequently, he went down to the forest on the night the castle was burned, and I have reason to believe he has 'taken advantage' of this poor young woman. He is a menace and must be dealt with!" Guo Tu said, speaking nails. "I-is this true?" Yuan Shao asked Diao Chan. "Of course not! Guo Tu is just looking for a way to get revenge on Zhang He! He probably killed Rai Tso himself! Zhang He was only out at night because he was following me; he thought I was an assassin! We both fell into the forest, that's how I broke my leg! And also, he has never 'taken advantage' of anyone in his life! He is completely innocent, my Lord!" Diao Chan said loudly. "Will you take my word, or a woman's, my Lord?" Guo Tu said, looking at Yuan Shao. "Zhang He obviously has threatened her to lie for him." Yuan Shao stood and thought for a long while. He brow furrowed many times, and he opened his mouth a couple of times, then closed it again. He finally looked as is he had come to his decision, and faced them all. "Take Zhang He and Diao Chan far away from my palace into the forest. He will be flogged an inch from death. Leave him the Talons incase she speaks the truth. If either of them ever return, kill them on sight." Yuan Shao said crucially. Guo Tu smiled and walked away. Diao Chan and Zhang He were both blindfolded and taken away. Zhang He couldn't think his world had been crushed, everything he ever worked hard to get, one of the best friends he had ever had, all destroyed by another's jealousy. He kept seeing Rai Tso's empty shell of a body and Guo Tu's horrible smile. About three hours later he was being thrown onto the ground. Someone was removing his shirt and he heard Diao Chan being dropped down. Suddenly he felt the agonizing crack of a whip on his back. Again and again it struck, cutting into his flesh, never stopping. He flailed and kicked, trying to get away from the terrible pain. He cried out more than once and finally just gave up. He lay on the ground unable to move at all. They finally stopped and he heard a soft metal thud on the ground next to him. Blood flowed from his open wounds, stinging in the cold night air. He heard Diao Chan's soft sobs mixing in with the sounds of the night. Here he lay, forsaken by all save Diao Chan. She would probably leave him, it was his fault she was thrown into this, and she probably never wanted to see him again. He felt someone untying the blindfold with shaking hands. Diao Chan's crying face appeared out of the blur. She ran her fingers through Zhang He's tangled hair. She slowly and with trouble undid the rest of the binds. He let his arms drop lamely to his sides and stared off into the distance, his lip trembling. She lay down beside him and wept into his chest. From somewhere above the sky, a star fell down and died below the horizon. Soft, white snowflakes danced down to Earth. The moon shone down, the wind blew softly, and the world was still. Everything was covered in white, the last snow of winter released it self down upon everyone. Somewhere, under some roof, someone was born, another chance for someone. Zhang He stared at the world and its painful beauty, and felt the snow on his forehead. Something about that snow wasn't so bitterly cold. Maybe a gift. He thought to himself as he slipped into sleep. I'll always remember.  
  
End of part 1 


	11. Second Chance

Part 2  
  
The Power of the Red Moon  
Chapter 11  
Second Chance  
  
What is that noise? Zhang He thought. He couldn't see, everywhere around him was dark. Hck hck. There it was again! That noise made his head hurt. Zhang He put his hands on his face and tried to sit up. He was so dizzy it felt like he was floating. Maybe he was floating. He drifted through the blackness trying to find something besides void. That noise sounds like . . .like someone coughing He thought. Sima Yi! He stood up and tried to run. Was Zhang He's sworn brother really here? Was he in trouble? The more he tried to run, the quicker he got nowhere. It finally occurred to him that there was no ground and he actually was floating! "What in the world?" He said to himself "Where am I?" The coughing intensified. And he heard the sound of spitting blood. "He really is in trouble!" Zhang He said closing his eyes and putting his hands over them. The second he opened them again; a great, wooden, door was floating before him. He reached for the black metal handle and pulled it forward with all his remaining strength. Warm liquid gushed out and filled the entire area like an ocean. Zhang He was pushed underneath the wave and he frantically tried to swim to the top. When he swallowed some of the liquid, he found it to be thick and very salty tasting. Once he burst through the surface he stomach tied itself into a knot of horror. Blood. He was swimming in blood. He stared terrified into his stained red hands and started to shiver. Suddenly, the ruby liquid grew ice cold around him. Freezing blasts of air erupted from enormous bubbles appearing in front of him. Something was rising from beneath . . . Some stringy black hair emerged from the liquid and floated on top of the blood. Then it became clear this was the head of someone. She continued to ascend until Her thighs were out of the water. She looked dead. She wore a long black dress with long sleeves that drooped over Her hands. Her skin and lips were chalk white and Her eyes were closed tight. She didn't seem to have a drop of blood on Her body, even though She had been totally submerged. All at once, Her eyes snapped open. Never had Zhang He seen such a horrible sight as those eyes. They were so brilliantly blue it hurt his eyes to look straight into them. They gave off the painful radiance of the sun, sublime and horrible. They penetrated into his very heart and filled him with a painful sickness. It was like looking into a soul.  
  
She moved Her head until She was staring directly at Zhang He. She raised an arm and revealed Her hands. Her fingers were extremely long and bony and didn't end but rather blurred away. She brought Her cold white hand to Zhang He's face. He screamed when She touched him; it was like a knife of ice had pierced his chest. He desperately tried to escape from this horrible entity, but his entire body was frozen. She smiled insanely and opened Her mouth.  
  
"She has fallen, she has joined us . . ." She said in a voice that was like an artic wind. "Do I scare you, child? Have you nowhere to run? Come to me, give me your blood, let me kill you . . ."  
  
Zhang He was trembling violently; he had never been this scared in his life. Let me go! Please, let me go back! His mind screamed. He closed his eyes and let tears fall into the blood below.  
  
"What have you to live for? What will you go back for? All of them are dead; she has frozen to death in the night, giving her last bit of life for you . . ." She continued, her gaze tearing into Zhang He's soul even through his eye lids. "Don't believe me? See for yourself . . ." She placed two long ghostly fingers a little above the space right between his eyes. Suddenly a barrage of horrible images came shooting into Zhang He's inner eye. All the color drained from the world and it felt upside down. A silhouette of a man was bouncing a ball, it sounded so loud. Needles went through someone's hand. A woman turned around, she had no face. Two children were huddled in a corner, a reflection of rainy window, they turned around, and blood was dripping from their mouths. A horrible insane laugh echoed around his mind. Death, fire, disease, suffering, and unspeakable horrors were all being seen a mile a minute. He some how knew that they were all dead. Murdered, torn apart. Sima Yi, Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, Sun Shang Xiang, all dead. Then he saw Diao Chan, clutching his own body. She was stiff and lifeless. Winter's last snow had claimed her life, she was gone too, and he would wake up to be lying with her frozen corpse.  
  
"THIS IS NOT TRUE!! IT CAN'T BE! LET ME GO!" Zhang He screamed, shaking his head furiously, trying to beat the horrible pictures out. He yelled into the blackness, feeling Her horrible touch fade away. Farther he flew, still crying out, trying to block it all away.  
  
Suddenly, he opened his eyes and was looking into the face of Diao Chan. She was no longer gray and cold. There was a tinge of pink on her cheeks and she wore a look of worry.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you all right?" She said, with a hand on his shoulder. He sat up and sighed loudly. He put his hand on his forehead, and found it was drenched in sweat. "Y-your a-alright . . ." He said relaxing.  
  
"Of course I'm alright! Did you have a nightmare?" She said, wiping some snow out of her hair.  
  
"It was terrible, I thought it was real." Zhang He said, rubbing his temple.  
  
"What was it about?" She inquired wide-eyed. Zhang He explained all the horrors he had witnessed. She winced several times and looked frightened when she was told about the woman. "Don't you know who that was?" She said, looking scared.  
  
"No, have you seen her too?" Zhang He asked.  
  
"No, Zhang He, she is the Lady in Black. Only seers can hear what she says. She visits prophets in their dreams. After you meet her for the first time you are given a gift. Zhang He, you are now a Black Messenger!" She said in awe.  
  
"A what?" He said.  
  
"You deal with death! People who are about to die will appear different to you, and you be visited by Her in your dreams before someone you know personally will die." Diao Chan explained.  
  
"No! I don't want that! That can't be true!" Zhang He yelled.  
  
"It is inevitable! You may hate it, but it has to be . . ." Diao Chan said sympathetically. "Now, may we please focus on what we are going to do? I'm freezing out here!"  
  
Zhang He was very cold too. There were still piles of snow decorating the ground and trees around them and their breath was visible. Zhang He touched his bare chest and looked around for his discarded shirt. He picked it up and almost put it on, but when he saw the goose bumps on Diao Chan's skin, he draped it over her instead. She thanked him and buttoned up the frogs.  
  
"I think we should first get out of this forest. We should get as far as possible away from . . . from . . ." Zhang He stopped.  
  
"Yes! I agree!" Diao Chan Said quickly, not wanting to bring the bad subject up.  
  
"I know exactly what we should do! Let's join the Wu!" Zhang He remembered.  
  
"The army led by Sun Jian?" She said looking slightly put off. "Does there need to be more fighting?"  
  
"Listen, Diao Chan. There will be more fighting no matter what. The Han is dead, there is no denying, people will try and take control. If we don't join the war, it will destroy us. Let us help them achieve peace instead of waiting around for death." Zhang He said.  
  
"You're right! Let us join the Wu! There we can-" She suddenly looked into the trees. "Who's there?" A man was sitting inside the bushes, listening in on their conversation. He almost blended into the background because he was wearing clothes that were the same colors as the forest. The only noticeable things about him were the bright red tassels dangling from underside of his oversized hat. His entire face, save the eyes was covered with a tan-brown cloth.  
  
"I've been spotted!" He said in a clam voice. He stood up and came out of the plants.  
  
"Who are you?" Zhang He said, defensively stepping in front of Diao Chan.  
  
"I'm Pang Tong, nice to meet you, uh."  
  
"Zhang He." Zhang He said, still not letting his guard down.  
  
"Zhang He? The son of Zhang Fei?" Pang Tong said.  
  
"Yes, that's me. . ." Zhang He said, a little puzzled as to how this man knew his father. He had never heard of any Pang Tong before.  
  
"Well, we're gonna get to know each other pretty well then!" He said putting his arm around Zhang He amiably.  
  
"And why is that, old man?" Zhang he said, uncomfortably shifting under his arm.  
  
"Because, if your father is in the Shu, you will be too, won't you?" Pang Tong said, staring at Zhang He from under his hat.  
  
"No, we're going to try and be in the Wu!" Zhang He said, shaking his head.  
  
"You guys look pretty tired and beaten up, would you like to come and rest in my house?" Pang Tong said changing the subject. Diao Chan looked hopefully and Zhang He, and he turned back to Pang Tong.  
  
"Yes, please, sir, thank you very much for offering." Zhang He said bowing.  
  
"Right this way then, follow me!" He said traipsing off into the forest. Zhang He dropped back and matched Diao Chan's gait.  
  
"I wouldn't trust him, stay close to me inside there . . ." Zhang He warned her quietly. "Ok . . ." She whispered back. They twisted and turned through the dark woods. A number of strange plants and trees grew all around them. Twigs snapped all around and sudden noises came out of nowhere. It could be mistaken for night in the forest, even though Zhang He knew perfectly well it was morning. Pang Tong kept getting lost in the gloom because of his camouflage clothing and Zhang He had to stop and look around for him. Once or twice Diao Chan jumped up in surprise at some sudden noise and she drew even closer to Zhang He, which he didn't mind at all.  
  
After what seemed like hours, the reached a miserable looking hut that was high up in a tree. Pang Tong jumped up into the tree just like a cat and disappeared into the hut. Zhang He was used to climbing hard-to-get-into trees, so he easily made his way up higher and higher, however it was a challenge for Diao Chan. She wasn't very strong and obviously had no experience in the whole tree climbing business. She tried and tried to lift herself up, but to no avail. Finally, Zhang He noticed she was having trouble and went down to help her. Even when she was up in the tree she still was having problems. She was always losing her balance and almost falling down. Then she slipped near to top, but Zhang He caught her.  
  
"Maybe I'd better carry you to the top." Zhang He said climbing up more carefully now.  
  
"Yes, I'm absolutely no good at this . . ." She said pitifully.  
  
When they finally reached the top and clambered inside, Pang Tong was waiting for them. He was sitting at a small table with three mismatched chairs around it. It was very dark inside the hut and a number of strange oddities were placed around the walls and floor. A handsome green magic staff in the shape of a snake with a great, round yellow stone in the mouth was mounted on the wall.  
  
"What took you so long? He chuckled.  
  
"We were having problems . . ." Diao Chan said shakily.  
  
"Come, sit down." He gestured to them "We have much to talk about . . ." They came and sat in the unusual chairs next to the odd man. Zhang He sat purposely close to Diao Chan. There was something about Pang Tong that he just didn't trust.  
  
"Now . . . You think you wanna join the Wu?" Pang Tong said superiorly.  
  
"I know I want to join to Wu, and so does Diao Chan!" Zhang He said affirmatively.  
  
"Well good luck!" He laughed at them "Sun Jian will only take people he knows, or his friends know."  
  
"I happen to be his eldest son's sworn brother and he best friend's son's sworn brother, I think he'll let me in!" Zhang He said defensively.  
  
"Why are you betraying your father, Zhang He? Haven't you any respect?" Pang Tong said sounding slightly hurt.  
  
"My father sold me to someone for a string of Five-su coins! I am worth nothing to him!" Zhang He yelled remembering the rainy night almost a year ago.  
  
"Did he, now? So that's why you won't join the Shu . . ." Pang Tong said as if he'd discovered a great secret.  
  
"No, I want to join the Wu because my brothers are there." Zhang He explained.  
  
"You are makin' a great mistake then, for have you heard of our strategist? We have obtained Zhuge Liang, there is no way we can lose!" Pang Tong said, "He is a genius among all, and very cunning, said to be the smartest in the world maybe . . ."  
  
"You know who the main generals will be for the three kingdoms?" Zhang He said, wanting to know.  
  
"Yah, and I suppose you want to know?" Pang Tong said.  
  
"Please, would you tell me?" Zhang He asked getting desperate.  
  
"Well, I wouldn' want to give away valuable information to someone on the Wu." Pang Tong said annoyingly.  
  
"I'll find out anyway, won't I? Please, I haven't heard any news for a long time." Zhang He pleaded.  
  
"Alrigh', I guess I could tell you, I mean how much could it hurt? First of all, My Lord Liu Bei will lead the Shu. The main generals will be Yue Ying, Zhuge Liang's wife, The Great Guan Yu, Huang Zhong, Jiang Wei, Ma Chao, your father, Wei Yan, Zhou Yun, and myself. Then the strategist will be Zhuge Liang." Pang Tong finished.  
  
"What about the Wu?" Zhang He said excitedly.  
  
"Hmmm, well it is definitely gonna be led by Lord Sun Jian as everyone knows. The generals are Sun Ce, Sun Shang Xiang, Sun Quan, Huang Gai, Lu Meng, the spoiled brat Lu Xun, Taishi Ci, and Zhou Tai. The strategist will be Zhou Yu." Pang Tong said in a bored tone.  
  
"He got strategist!" Zhang He said happily to Diao Chan, who smiled back. "Who's on the Wei?"  
  
"Ok, ok, don't have a heart attack!" Pang Tong said laughing, "It's led by Lord Cao Cao, Mr. Kindness himself. Let's see and the main generals are Cao Ren, Dian Wei, Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Xu Zhu, Xu Huang, your brother Zhang Liao, and Zhen Ji. Oh yeah, and the strategist with be Sima Yi."  
  
Zhang He's stomach felt like it had just disappeared. "Wh-what did you say? Who will be the strategist?"  
  
"The young Sima Yi, he's said to be a genius even at his age, maybe even as smart as Zhuge Liang." Pang Tong said.  
  
"He can't be on the Wei! He's supposed to be on the Wu! We all promised . . ." Zhang He said.  
  
"Somethun' wrong?" Pang Tong said.  
  
"Could you please tell me where I could find the main Wei camp?" Zhang He said, sounding downhearted.  
  
"Sure, I got a map of that area actually." Pang Tong said, rummaging around in a little chest of drawers. Why would Sima Yi betray them? They were brothers; nothing could break their bond. Why was he fighting against them? What would Zhang He do if the met each other on the field of battle? He knew what he had to do, he would search out the Wei and find Sima Yi, and there he could find out for himself. Pang Tong emerged from the cabinet and handed Zhang He a worn map.  
  
"Right there." Said Pang Tong, pointing to a place on the map.  
  
"Thank you so much, Pang Tong. If we are ever to meet on the field of battle, I will not attack you." Zhang He said, bowing gratefully.  
  
"Heh heh, I still think you're makin' a mistake by joinin' anyone but the Shu." Pang Tong said.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Pang Tong." Diao Chan said bowing as well.  
  
"Farewell!" Zhang He waved, and then exited the hut. Diao Chan followed shakily behind and almost tripped again.  
  
"Grab onto my neck." Zhang He said, lowering himself. She did so and Zhang He glided easily to the bottom. Once they were safely back on the ground, Diao Chan released Zhang He and toppled onto her backside.  
  
"Trees. . ." She said, getting up and brushing herself off. Zhang He smiled at her. Just something about her made her irresistibly cute to him.  
  
"We're going on a journey, Diao Chan." Zhang He said. "We're going to find my brother. . ." 


	12. Blue Skies

Author's note: Sry bout the delay of getting it up, I was having some comp  
troubles. This chapter was kind of short ^,^;; but I hope you like it  
anyway! I delve a little deeper into Zhang He and Diao Chan's relationship, and there is an attack! Thanx for all the reviews and thanks to the guy who asked me to use Pang Tong in the previous chapter, I like  
suggestions!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 2  
  
The Power of the Red Moon  
Chapter 12  
Blue Skies  
  
At Sunset they reached the edge of the forest. The sky was turning pink and gold and the sun was just saying it's last farewell to the day. Bugs zipped by on their search for food and frogs could be heard croaking in the distance. Zhang He stepped out of the trees and surveyed the scene. Down below was a tiny village with its window glowing invitingly. Diao Chan stumbled out beside him, bruised and cut, and stood near him.  
  
"WE'RE FINALLY OUT!" She cheered triumphantly. Zhang He laughed quietly and looked her way. She was really a mess, her clothes were torn and stained with blood, her hair was lopsided and had a few tangles, and she looked like she never wanted to hear the word "Forest" again.  
  
"Better get used to it, were going to be doing quite a lot of walking through the wilds." Zhang He said in a less than eager voice. "Come on, we have to get supplies and food."  
  
They made their way down the grassy slope to the sleepy little town. The hill leveled out and the ground became paved. Tired-looking villagers sat outside their houses and conversed with their families and the others. Everyone smiled and waved when they saw Zhang He and Diao Chan, a very good sign that they didn't kill visitors on sight in this village.  
  
"Let's find an inn first of all, I bet your tired?" Zhang He said tranquilly.  
  
"Yes, I'm due for a good sleep. and I'm hungry too!" Diao Chan said smiling at him.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Do you have much money?" Zhang He asked, looking around for the pouch where he kept his money in.  
  
"None at all . . ." Diao Chan said apologetically.  
  
"Well, let's see . . ." Said Zhang He rummaging through the sack. "I've got about fifty Maru coins, and 100 Five-su's.  
  
"That should be enough for the stuff we need." Diao Chan said, "Yuan Shao really paid you well."  
  
Zhang He looked sadly at the ground. He could even think to himself about his old life yet, he didn't want to talk about it. It must've showed on his face because she clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry, I won't talk about that anymore!" Diao Chan said quickly. For a while there was a long pause and Diao Chan suddenly brightened up. "I know a way we can get even more money!" She sped over to the side of a building and started looking around. She seized a part of her ruined clothes and tore it off. She then folded the fabric into a sort of a triangular bucket.  
  
"What are you doing?" Zhang He said extremely puzzled.  
  
"My father is very lazy and he used to make me do this to get money, just watch!" She said excitedly. She stood still and took a deep breath. Then she opened her mouth and. . .  
  
I remember the heart that I left behind  
Lying hidden, in the deep, in the deep,  
Forest of my soul  
  
Tired out, without strength,  
Still searching for their hearts,  
People disappear, into unending, into infinite  
Darkness all around.  
  
She was singing? Of course! This would bring people from all around! They  
would love to hear her voice!  
  
If it's so small, why does it still come to mind? Haven't I forgotten now?  
I can see . . .  
  
As we live on, we lose more of ourselves . . .  
Shrouded in the lies, we stand frozen  
Unable to cry, or reach another  
How can we stand to live,  
In this dream?  
  
It was working; people were poking their heads out of their homes to see where the beautiful song was coming from. Some of the men stepped up and  
tossed coins in the cloth bucket. What a great idea!  
  
As the days come by, they pass, and the change  
We never really see, how blue, how blue  
The sky can really be . . .  
  
When we overcome the lies and the schemes,  
We'll live in the now,  
And our old, rusted hearts begin to beat again!  
  
Soon, almost everyone in the village came around to look at the mysterious  
girl and her mysterious song. Everyone crowded around and watched Diao  
Chan perform her pretty little dance and sing the wonderful, sad song.  
  
If we can find the rhythm of our time, we can finally spread our wings and  
fly!  
  
As we live on, we lose more of ourselves . . .  
Shrouded in the lies, we stand frozen  
Unable to cry, or reach another  
How can we stand to live,  
In this dream?  
  
As she ended the entire village erupted into applause. Whistles and cheers were heard, and people were still tossing money into the torn cloth. Diao Chan was bowing and smiling; it must have been a lot of fun for her.  
  
"Hey, do you know The River Blue?" Yelled a villager. Diao Chan nodded and sang the happy little song for him. Afterwards, the man took a handful of money and dumped it in the cloth, which was overflowing. Suddenly, everyone was requesting songs, and Diao Chan was singing her heart out. When somebody asked for a song that was usually sung as a duet, Diao Chan tried to pull Zhang He out of the audience.  
  
"Hey! No way! I can't sing, not at all!" Zhang He said, trying to escape desperately.  
  
"You'll be fine! Come on! You know the song, don't you?" Diao Chan Said, putting up quite a good fight.  
  
"Yes, but-" Zhang He tried to protest as she yanked him to where she was standing.  
  
"Please?" Diao Chan said with huge puppy eyes.  
  
"Alright . . . But I'm going to make a fool out of myself . . ." Zhang He said pitifully.  
  
"Thank you!" She said happily. She began to sing the upbeat song in her pure voice. I'm going to ruin this song . . . Thought Zhang He. My voice sounds like a dying cat. He stood in agony, just waiting for his moment to come. How can she even think that I would do a good job! He heard the cue for him to start singing. This is it! He began to sing the first words, and nobody stopped and clapped their hands over their ears. He supposed he didn't sound horribly bad to them, so he relaxed a little. Why did he have to sing this particular song? This one was about love, he felt quite uncomfortable singing it with a girl. I guess it's not so bad . . . At least it's not another guy I'm singing it with. Oh, well, at least my friends aren't here, they'd bug me about this one for ages . . .  
  
Finally, much to Zhang He's relief, the song ended, and to his surprise, people actually clapped and cheered. He guessed Diao Chan had covered up his terrible voice up with her beautiful one.  
  
"Thank you very much everyone, it's my time to go now!" Diao Chan announced, as she gathered up the coins and they walked off towards the inn. Once inside, they got in line for a room.  
  
"You were good, Zhang He, you have a very nice voice!" Diao Chan said, cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks, but your just saying that . . ." Zhang He said quietly.  
  
"No, I mean it, not very many guys have as nice a voice as that, you're lucky." Diao Chan said.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't think I'll make a career of it." Zhang He said smiling a little. They stepped up to the counter and Diao Chan handed the man a fistful of money.  
  
"I want a good room, and some food for both of us, please." She said to the man.  
  
"Right this way . . ." The little old man said wheezed, whipping of into the building. They followed him into a fairly well sized room, and he left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Not that bad . . ." Diao Chan Said, looking around the mostly empty room. Moments later, the man came back with some steaming bowls of rice. They talked in a sort of subdued manner as they ate; the reality of the situation was starting to set in. They were all alone in this harsh world, with nowhere to go but to war.  
  
"It's odd. . ." Zhang He said softly.  
  
"What is?" Diao Chan said.  
  
"You spend a lot of time building up your life, getting to know people, getting a place to live, all these different things. It can take years and years, then you get used to it. But what most people don't realize is it can all be destroyed in seconds. In less than an hour your entire life can be ruined. Why do people even want to live with such a risk?" Zhang He said sadly.  
  
"Well . . ." Said Diao Chan, thinking about it a little. "I suppose life is worth it just to love for that one little bit, to have a wonderful time, even if it's just for a second. If you never make any relationships or do anything with your life, what will happen to your heart? So cold and alone, I couldn't stand it. We live and love because it's our chance to learn . . ."  
  
"Maybe. . ." Zhang He said. "Let's get some sleep, we've got a lot to do tomorrow."  
  
In the morning, Zhang He woke Diao Chan early. They went out into the market and started shopping. They bought four small blankets, a pot, some flint stones, an axe, a bag of rice, a tent, and some satchels for carrying it all. With their pockets considerably lighter, they set off from the village into the great, wide world ahead of them.  
  
They walked through many small valleys and fields. They day stretched on and on as they continued on tirelessly. Forever it seemed to go on, through meadows of tall grass, past majestic waterfalls, across roaring rivers and in small, quiet woods. The sun was starting to set, bathing everything in a pale red light. After climbing a particularly large hill, they took a break and watched the sun set. When it got dark, they decided it was best to sleep and not travel about at night. They set up the tent and cooked dinner, and then went to sleep.  
  
The next few days went the same way. They covered a lot of land considering they were just walking. They would stay in an inn whenever they had the luck to come across a village by nightfall. It was already starting to warm up. Some of the leaves already started to sprout out of trees and show themselves. Bugs were everywhere; they had emerged from their long sleep underground and were ready to create another generation of their kind. The trees turned pink and let their lovely blossoms float down to earth one at a time. It felt like flora was dancing everywhere around them, the familiar sights and smells of spring were returning at last.  
  
Diao Chan seemed dependant on Zhang He during this trip. She was obviously quite frightened of being out in the world, and she did her best to try and cope with it. There were some nights where she would trick herself into think something or someone bad was outside just about to attack. She would start to shake and whimper, then ball herself up in the blanket. It looked like she couldn't breathe very well, so Zhang He would move over very close and talk to her until she fell asleep. Even though it kept him up, Zhang He felt a lot better when she wasn't frightened. One such night, right after Diao Chan had calmed down something actually did happen.  
  
"I kind of wanted to ask you about something . . ." Zhang He said a little softly.  
  
"What?" Diao Chan said curiously.  
  
"Well, I feel like I made you come along with me. I don't want to decide what you do for you, you didn't even want to fight in the beginning." Zhang He said.  
  
"No, I want to stay with you. Wherever you go, I will. I have no place and nobody to go to besides you. You were the one who freed me from Dong Zhou; I am forever indebted to you. You are the best friend I have ever had." Diao Chan said meaningfully.  
  
"Thank you, I am honored by your words." Zhang He.  
  
"Also, if you don't mind . . . I can't really pay you in anyway, but I'd like to employ you as my bodyguard." Diao Chan said apprehensively.  
  
"Of course I will!" Zhang He agreed happily. Diao Chan smiled broadly and looked in Zhang He's eyes. She truly was beautiful; her aquamarine eyes sparkled even in the dark. She started to lean forward towards Zhang He and her eyes closed. Zhang He drew a quick breath, what was she doing? Her pale face was nearing to his by the second. Something clicked in his head; he knew what he was supposed to do. He closed his eyes as well, and leaned forward too. Just when he thought they should come into contact with each other, there was a terrible ripping noise from above them. Zhang He jumped and looked up. The sharp point of a blade was tearing through the top of the tent. Diao Chan screamed and Zhang He made a mad swipe for his Talons. He snapped them on as quickly as he could and seized Diao Chan, speeding outside on his on his lightening fast feet.  
  
Outside, a tall man with elbow long matted hair, a beard, and a crooked sword ran at them. Zhang He let down Diao Chan just in time to block he first attack. The man was an excellent sword fighter, he was quick and very precise, but Zhang He was determined to protect Diao Chan. Out of the corner of his eye, Zhang He saw Diao Chan run towards the bag in which she carried her things in and pull out her two lovely maces. She charged at the man from the back, and clubbed him in the back. He stood for a second, realizing what happened and Diao Chan ran next to Zhang He. He stood up and ran at them again, sword pointed directly at them. They both tagged teamed him with their weapons, performing spectacularly graceful moves. It looked as though they were beginning to take the upper hand in the fight. They beat him back until he was on the ground lying on his back. With his last bit of bravery, the man executed a sideways slash that cut into Diao Chan's leg. She dropped to her knees, but said she was fine when Zhang He tried to assist her. Zhang He positioned his Talons to register a final blow to the man, but a horrible pain cut into his chest. Zhang He looked down to see what had happened and gasped. The man had small metal claws attached to the tips of his fingers and he had dug them into Zhang He's chest. He smiled cruelly and twisted his hand to the left. Zhang He started to choke and pulled on the man's wrist with his shaking hands. He stood up and began to walk, dragging Zhang He on the floor behind him. Diao Chan shrieked and ran up beating the man feebly on the shoulders with her tiny fists. He delivered a massive blow to her head and she fell down unconscious. Zhang He felt a surge of rage and tried to lift his Talons to slash the evil man, but he was thrown again a tree. His head smashed against the hard wood and Zhang He was out cold. 


	13. Midnight Star

Author's note: Yikes! Another short chapter! I'm kinda at a writer's  
block at the moment, but I'll get by I promise! School is starting  
tomorrow and I just wanna let ya know that I might not update every day  
now. Thx for reviewing, my goal is 100 reviews, so plz continue!  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 2  
The Power of the Red Moon  
Chapter 13  
Midnight Star  
  
"Zhang He! Are you awake?" Someone was whispering in Zhang He's ear. He stirred a bit and opened his eyes. He was lying on his stomach on the ground next to Diao Chan. He tried to move his hands so he could feel if his head was bleeding or not, but failed. He tugged at them with all his might, but heavy ropes were binding him. He couldn't stand either, he soon discovered, as his feet were also tied.  
  
"What's going on around here?" He said to Diao Chan, who remained motionless.  
  
"Quiet down! Don't move very much, lie down!" She hissed.  
  
"Why do I ha-"  
  
"Just do it!!" Diao Chan whispered harshly. Zhang He obeyed her orders and lowered himself back onto the ground. Diao Chan looked around cautiously then swung herself onto her side so she faced Zhang He.  
  
"He's still around here somewhere, I think he's waiting for us to wake up . . ." She informed him "He's taken all our belongings, even the weapons."  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Zhang He said, getting angry.  
  
"No, I'm just fine, but I don't even want to know what he's planning for us when we 'wake up' . . ." Diao Chan said, a little frightened.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let him touch you." Zhang He said reassuringly. "Now, lie back on your stomach, let me see what I can do about those ropes." Diao Chan flipped over back to her original position and Zhang He peered around to see if the thief had returned. When all was cleared he inched over to her and laid his head on her back. He bit into the tough ropes that were tying her small, white hands together. If he could pull them the right way, maybe they'd come undone and she could untie them both and then they could slip away. The ropes slightly loosened after he thrashed them from side to side. It was working, the knot was pulling away! Slowly, the first knot untangled and Zhang He started on the second one. Just as he thought it was coming undone, he heard footsteps from behind him. He launched himself back to the place he was lying before and shut his eyes tight. He chest still stung from where the man metal fingernails had dug into him. He felt gnarled fingers slide into his hair and grab it. They grasped the dark, silky strands and yanked his body up. Zhang He cried out and two tears sprang from his eyes from the sudden burst of pain.  
  
"So we are awake . . ." He croaked gleefully.  
  
"Please, don't hurt Diao Chan, do whatever you want to me!" Zhang He pleaded. The man laughed deepthroatedly and tossed Zhang He to the floor. He flipped a sharp, crooked dagger out of his pocket and grasped the hilt. He bent down to Zhang He's face and cut a small slit in his cheek. Blood dripped down slowly to the ground. The evil man took the knife and slashed the bonds on his feet and hands.  
  
"Stand up!" He ordered. Zhang He shot up fast as he could and said nothing. He then cut Diao Chan's bonds and she rose to her feet. He looked at them both and brought the knife to Zhang He's throat.  
  
"Pretty nice clothing you got, they look very royal and expensive . . ." He said looking up and down his figure. He peered over at Diao Chan, surveying her as well. "Those ones probably were nice, but you've ripped them to hell. Alright, you, give me your shirt and pants, and you give me all your jewelry and your headdress." He said, pointing at Zhang he then Diao Chan. She hurriedly seized her necklace and rings and threw them down. Then she removed the lovely glass flowers from her hair, and set it down carefully. Zhang He undid the frogs quickly and laid the shirt down with Diao Chan's jewelry.  
  
"I-I'll have nothing to wear without my pants, sir . . ." Zhang He said cautiously to the man.  
  
"Does it look like I care!?" He yelled. Zhang He slowly pulled down his pants and covered himself with his hands.  
  
"Now, scram! If you ever come back I'll kill you both!" He yelled menacingly. They turned to run, but something jumped out at them from the bushes. Another man, just as tall, with a huge sword charged out yelling. Instead of attacking Zhang He and Diao Chan, he sped off towards the thief. Diao Chan stopped to watch, but Zhang he urged her to keep running. They hid themselves in the plants and watched the fight through the leaves. Zhang He turned to look at Diao Chan. She was slowly removing her belt and hip-cape.  
  
"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!??" Zhang He yelled, backing off a little.  
  
"Here . . ." She said a little surprised, "You can wear this."  
  
"Oh . . . T-thanks . . ." He said, calming down and taking the pink material. Phew, glad it wasn't anything . . . He thought to himself, still blushing a little. The man outside battled furiously well. He knocked the thief's sword away in a matter of seconds and slashed his throat like lightening. He turned to look at the bush they were concealed in. His eyes were pale green and seemed to shine. His hair was perfectly straight and just reached down to his lower back. He had a very small beard around his chin and wore fine looking, dark blue clothes.  
  
"You can come out, I won't hurt you." He announced to the forest. Zhang He cautiously poked his head out and emerged from the floor, closely followed by Diao Chan.  
  
"Thank you so much for saving us, sir." Zhang he said bowing, and then hastily snatching up his clothes. He yanked his pants on, then handed Diao Chan back her cape and belt. He buttoned up the shirt, and then turned to face to tall man.  
  
"Are you two alright? You seemed in quite a fix." Said the man, stroking his moustache.  
  
"Just fine, now!" Zhang He said as Diao Chan moved behind him. "You were amazing the way you struck him down, if you hadn't been here, we would've been all alone with no supplies or weapons if you hadn't saved us."  
  
"It was nothing at all, I couldn't just let two kids be stolen from right in front of me." He paused "What are you two doing out here anyway?"  
  
"We're on a journey to find my sworn brother." Zhang He said as the man eyed him.  
  
"You have green clothing . . ." He said suspiciously "Am I to believe your are from the Shu forces?"  
  
"No, my brother is the strategist, I wish to speak with him." Zhang He said.  
  
"So you're the Sworn brother he talks about all the time. Honestly, the way he acts, I wouldn't expect him to have even one friend. Are you going to try and join the Wei?" He said, sounding friendlier. Zhang He faltered. His sworn brother was on it, so maybe he should be too . . .but what about Zhou Yu and Sun Ce?  
  
"N-. . . Uh, I'm not sure, I'm thinking about it . . ." Zhang He said quietly.  
  
"Well, then you are in luck. I am Lord Cao Cao's cousin, Xiahou Dun. If you wish, I can escort you to our main camp." He said.  
  
"Thank you, sir! You are too kind!" Said Zhang He bowing low to him Diao Chan also bowed respectively, but looked afraid. "I am Zhang He, and this is my friend Diao Chan."  
  
"We shall start on the journey in the morning, but first we must sleep." He advised. They all crawled back to the tent and lay down. Diao Chan rolled right beside Zhang He and didn't face Xiahou Dun. He supposed she was scared of him, so he put an arm around her tiny frame and closed his eyes. He fell asleep, breathing the soft, sweet fragrance of her dark hair.  
  
In the morning Diao Chan was the first up. She stepped quietly outside, eager to get away from Xiahou Dun. Something about him scared her very much. She scolded herself for being such a coward. Zhang He and Xiahou Dun rose at the same time and met her outside. They packed up the tent and all the items, and then set out for the Wei camp.  
  
"It's a long, long way away, we should be there in about a week's time on foot." Xiahou Dun informed them.  
  
"What were you doing all the way out here, My Lord?" Zhang He said.  
  
"I was hunting for enemy spies from the Wu or Shu. We must be careful about letting any information out at all." Xiahou Dun said, looking down over the plains. "Due north for a while."  
  
They walked for hours and hours. The soft spring breeze caressed their faces and brightened their spirits. It was good to know the long harsh winter was over and now another year or fertility and bounty was upon them. Zhang He looked out to the cloudless blue skies as they moved along. He breathed in the fresh warm air and thought how wonderful it was to be alive. He now laughed at himself for thinking death was better than the pain of living when . . .when . . . Why couldn't her bring himself to think of his old life still? It happened, it was done, but he couldn't seem to face it. In his mind he had partially fooled himself into think Rai Tso could maybe still be alive, waiting for him to return. It seemed like such a long time ago, although it couldn't have been more than three weeks ago. At least he was with Diao Chan, going to find his brothers. There was still some hope.  
Over the next few days, Diao Chan grew less and less afraid of Xiahou Dun. She could now almost carry out a conversation with growing quiet or hiding behind Zhang He. Zhang He knew it wasn't a very good quality, but when Diao Chan was frightened, he took a strange delight in protecting or comforting her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but Diao Chan was different than all the other girls he had met. His very subconscious made him believe he was responsible for what happened to her, even though he knew this was foolish. There was something special about her, Zhang He knew it from the very moment he had first lay eyes one her. It was a strange connection between the two, something that had bound their fates for some unseen event in the future. Whatever it was, Zhang He felt happiest when she was by his side.  
  
After six days of traveling, Xiahou Dun announced they would be arriving at the main Wei camp at noon the next day. That night the all ate a big portion of rice and talked happily. The fire crackled merrily, they world and its noises floated all around them, and they stayed up late into the night.  
  
"The coming of spring brings great fortune to the land." Xiahou Dun mused as he looked around the area and its lush meadows of grass.  
  
"Yes, I'm very glad it won't be cold anymore, I can't stand it at all. I was born on the hottest day of summer 15 years ago." Zhang He said.  
  
"I was also born in summer, on the equinox in fact." Xiahou Dun said calmly stroking his beard again.  
  
"My birthday is in twenty-five days, I can't wait to be fifteen." Diao Chan said happily.  
  
"I thought you were younger than that." Xiahou Dun mused.  
  
"Yes, most people think I look younger than I am." Diao Chan said, bravely speaking to Xiahou Dun.  
  
"My son, Xiahou De, he's turning fifteen soon as well." Xiahou Dun said sleepily.  
  
"Please, Xiahou Dun, tell me about the Wei, about the generals and such." Zhang He said.  
  
"Ahh, I fear I cannot until I have your word you will be joining the Wei." He said sadly.  
  
"Well, I cannot be sure. Let me explain to you my problem. I have three sworn brothers, Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, and Sima Yi. As you probably know, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu are part of the Wu forces. We had all planned on being in the Wu. So a couple of months later, I discovered Sima Yi was on the Wei. I want to fight alongside all of them, but if I were to join Wu, I would be fighting against him. He seemed like he wanted to join us at the time. Now I want to search him out and ask him his reasons for joining Wei." Zhang He explained.  
  
"I know that." Said Xiahou Dun grimly.  
  
"Please, please tell me!" Zhang He said desperately.  
  
"My cousin heard of Sima Yi's genius and desired him for our force's strategist. When we visited him, he made it clear to us that he was going to join the Wu. The only things more I know of the matter was that his father was furious, some money was given to him by my cousin, then the next day Sima Yi shows up, looking tired and angry, and joins us." Xiahou Dun said in his calm voice.  
  
"He was forced!" Zhang He said angrily "That bastard Cao Cao paid his father to force Sima Yi!"  
  
"You are my friend, Zhang He, but I will not have you insulting my cousin, even if I don't agree with his actions." Xiahou Dun said a little louder.  
  
"Yes, you are right, please forgive me . . ." Zhang He said, suppressing his anger. "I now hunger for a meeting even more . . ."  
  
"Tomorrow will be the day, let us get some sleep for now." Xiahou Dun said, extinguishing the fire.  
  
The next morning they woke quite early and gathered up the equipment. Xiahou Dun led them into a low valley where no grass grew. Mist hung heavy in the air and twice they took a wrong turn. High and jagged mountains towered overhead and it began to drizzle later in the day.  
  
Soon the ground flattened out and huge boulders appeared out of the thick mist without warning. The plowed through the barren wasteland and searched for any signs of life. After about an hour they came upon a human skeleton with a sword stuck through its skull. Diao Chan shuddered and grabbed onto Zhang He's arm. After walking a few more steps, a horrible, putrid stench rose into the air.  
  
"What is that terrible smell?" Zhang He said, clapping a hand over his nose and mouth. They walked up to a ring of rocks and the smell intensified. Xiahou Dun drew his sword, and Zhang He, upon seeing this, readied his Talons. When the mist cleared a horrible site met their eyes. Dead soldiers in green armor lay around decaying. Maggots and al sorts of bugs were crawling over their corpses and through their eye sockets. Weapons and arrows were still lodged in their bodies and heads and they lay in disgustingly weird positions.  
  
Diao Chan gasped and buried her face in Zhang He's back. Zhang He wrinkled his nose and looked slightly to the side. Xiahou Dun, on the other hand, went over and investigated.  
  
"These are Shu spies!" He bellowed. "I'm glad they were killed . . ."  
  
"That's sickening . . ." Diao Chan said, still wrenched onto Zhang He.  
  
"Come, let's push on!" Xiahou Dun said, veering around the dead soldiers. About ten minutes later, they came upon a great chipped gate. It rose some twenty feet above the ground and the doors were simply massive. Some archers poked their heads out and ordered to identify themselves.  
  
"It's me, Xiahou Dun. I have two visitors with me, you shall let them in as well." He called up to the men. They disappeared and seconds later the mighty doors swung open. Zhang He blinked and he was staring into the main Wei camp. 


	14. Blood Red

Author's Note: I spent all day writing this chapter, I can't believe it! I hope you like it, I worked hard, I didn't even get to play Metal Gear or Dynasty Warriors Four! I was kindy angsty and a little deep, so this one  
is kinda odd. I hope you like it, I wrote and extra long one!  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 2  
The Power of The Red Moon  
Chapter 14  
Blood Red  
  
Zhang He stared at the vast structures before him. Thousands of men were all around busying themselves with different tasks. There were tents and quickly constructed buildings littered all over the place, and some men were still constructing the back part of the wall. All around was the color blue, blue armors, blue paint, blue weapons. He supposed if Shu's color was green, then the Wei had to be blue. They stumbled over men and tools, heading towards a large building. Xiahou Dun pushed open the large blue doors and entered the massive hall. In the back stood Lord Cao Cao, speaking with Dian Wei, who was scowling.  
  
"Cousin! I have returned!" Xiahou Dun announced as Cao Cao finally noticed they had come in.  
  
"Welcome back, cousin. Did you have a safe trip?" Cao Cao paused and his face turned sour. "Who are they . . .?"  
  
"These are my friends, Zhang He and Diao Chan. They have journeyed from far to speak with our strategist." Xiahou Dun said, gesturing to each of them. Zhang He looked around the large build. Sima Yi had to be around somewhere, didn't he?  
  
"They are spies from the Shu. Kill them at once, guards!" Said Cao Cao angrily. Zhang He and Diao Chan backed into each other and readied their weapons as the guards marched towards them.  
  
"Stop this at once!" Xiahou Dun ordered to the guards.  
  
"What are you doing, cousin!? Don't you know his father is the sworn brother of Liu Bei himself?" Cao Cao spat.  
  
"I-is this true?" Xiahou Dun said surprised.  
  
"I hate my father! I wouldn't care if he dropped dead in front of me. I have broken all allegiance I ever had with him! He is an arrogant pig who is drunk almost all the time, I would never join the Shu, just because he's on it!" Zhang He yelled defensively.  
  
"That does not change my point of view, cousin, he will die along with that little girl!" Cao Cao bellowed. The guards closed in on them and one pointed his spear very close to Diao Chan's throat. He didn't care who they were; nobody harmed Diao Chan and lived. Zhang He forced his way in front of her and moved his Talons in the light so that they gleamed dangerously. The man began to back off, but another man came from behind. Just as soon as it looked like Zhang He was going to have to resort to violence, a voice rang out.  
  
"Brother?" It said, sounding surprised. Zhang He turned at gazed into the face of his older brother, Zhang Liao.  
  
"Liao!" He said, just as surprised, and happy to see him.  
  
"Stop this, you!" Zhang Liao said, pushing the guard aside and stepping up to Zhang He. He smiled for a bit, then clapped a hand onto Zhang He's shoulder. "It is wonderful to see you, again, He."  
  
"You are his brother, Zhang Liao?" Cao Cao said, fury rising.  
  
"Of course! You did not know my father was Zhang Fei?" Zhang Liao said.  
  
"No, I believed him to be Zhang Liao. I should release you from my forces at once." Cao Cao said.  
  
"My Lord, when have I ever shown signs of being a Shu supporter?" Zhang Liao said respectively, with only a hint of superiority in his voice.  
  
"I suppose you're right . . ." Cao Cao mused bitterly. "Fine, leave now, and take them with you!" He pointed to Zhang He and Diao Chan. Zhang He bowed to Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun, and Dian Wei, the left in a hurry. Once outside, they could all talk a bit more freely.  
  
"What brings you all the way out here, He? Last I heard you were working for Yuan Shao as a bodyguard." Zhang Liao said amiably.  
  
"A-a lot has happened. I am not part of anyone's forces at the moment . . ." Zhang He said, avoiding the subject. "We've come here to speak with Sima Yi."  
  
"Yes, he's made it clear that you are his sworn brother. I can take you to him in a little while. Now, who is this brother? She's very beautiful, is she your woman?" Zhang Liao said smiling a sly smile.  
  
"No! I'm her . . . bodyguard. Her name is Diao Chan." Zhang He retorted.  
  
"Whatever you say, brother. He's kind of the hopeless romantic type." Zhang Liao added to Diao Chan, who giggled. Zhang He glared up at his older brother in a kind of friendly way. He looked quite stunning in his light blue armor, purple cape and fine, feathered hat. He had grown a small beard and a moustache on either side of his upper lip.  
  
"What kind of weapon are you using these days?" Zhang He asked.  
  
"Same as usual, a pike, but this one I have now is very finely made and strong too." Zhang Liao said, still leading them to some unknown destination. "Come on, come see my chambers. Since I'm a main general, I get my own room." He walked them to the edge of the camp to a small building with a curtain flap door. He bent down and disappeared inside, followed by Diao Chan, then Zhang He.  
  
It was quite pathetic inside, but still suitable. He had a small bed in the corner then and even smaller table, which you had to kneel down to write upon. There was no flooring, just earth. He pike was standing up in the corner, and it truly was fine. It had symbols etched into the side, which glowed orange. The place the held the blade still was shaped in the head of a dragon and made out of solid gold. The pole was made out of strong cedar wood that smelled fragrant when you got close to it. At the end was a shiny silver ornament that gleamed in the sunlight.  
  
"How magnificent!" Diao Chan exclaimed, trotting over to the weapon.  
  
"Like it, do you?" Zhang Liao said kindly, joining her. "It's specially made . . ." Zhang He looked down at his lovely Talons. They were just as shiny and well crafted at the pike, and defiantly more expensive and powerful. He didn't remember Diao Chan ever going crazy over his weapon. He heard them jabbering away stupidly over different weapons and a strange emotion boiled in his chest. He felt sick and at the same time anger and hatred toward his own brother.  
  
"It's not that great . . ." He said as if he'd tasted something disgusting. This made them both stop talking and stare at him. Please don't look at me like that Diao Chan. . . Zhang He thought, his entire stomach growing seasick. He frowned and looked at his feet. "We'd better go find Sima Yi . . ." He said, trying to recover his normal voice.  
  
"Oh, yeah, he's only two buildings down, do you think you can make it there yourself?" Zhang Liao said in his normal manner.  
  
"Sure, I'll be fine." Returning back to his normal self. He started to walk to the exit and his heart gave another leap when Diao Chan did not follow. "I'm g-going now . . . bye . . ."  
  
Why didn't Diao Chan come with him? Surely she couldn't have found the pike that interesting. He trudged over to the house Sima Yi was supposed to be living in. It was a bit bigger and actually had a door. He grimly knocked on the door, still grumbling about Diao Chan to himself. Nothing happened for a long while and Zhang He knocked again louder. Something crashed inside and sounds of hurried shuffling were heard. Zhang He pushed the door slightly open and a loud yell made him fall back.  
  
"Don't you dare come in! I told you I don't want to see anyone! When there's battle going on I'll help, but now I want to be left alone!" Sima Yi screamed loudly through the door. Zhang He stood, a little surprised, and then pushed the door forward a little more.  
  
"Didn't you hear me!? Shove off you bastards! I am not in the mood for your stupidity!" Sima Yi roared again louder.  
  
"Sima Yi?" Zhang He said sounding hurt and poking his head inside. Sima Yi was kneeling on the floor of his slightly impressive room looking terrible. His eyes were very bloodshot and the skin around them was very red. He looked much older and much more tired. He appeared to have grown several inches taller than before. He was wearing robes set in dark blue, for the Wei, and a black helmet with small golden wings in several places around the edges, and a black feather on the end. The room was terribly messy, a half eaten bowl of hard rice with broken chopsticks, crumpled papers and discarded robes were all over the floor. The second Zhang He appeared in his sight, Sima Yi expression of loathing turned to a wide-eyed stare.  
  
"Zhang He . . ." He said breathlessly. He stood up on his feet and rocked precariously. "Zhang He!"  
  
"What's wrong Sima Yi? You look awful." Zhang he said in surprise, standing ready to catch him if he suddenly fell.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here . . ." He said falling over onto Zhang He's chest, he was so tired he couldn't even stand.  
  
"Look, you need some sleep or something. Look at this place, it's a mess!" Zhang He scolded, dragging Sima Yi over to the unmade bed.  
  
"No don't! I can't sleep!" He exclaimed, suddenly sounding terrified.  
  
"What's wrong, brother? You look really sick . . ." Zhang He said, trying to force him onto the bed.  
  
"No, please no!!! Don't make me!!!" Sima Yi said his hands shaking violently trying to fight off Zhang He.  
  
"Stop, Stop! I won't make you sleep, ok? It's all right, calm down. Tell me what's wrong, right now." Zhang He said, getting worried.  
  
"I-I don't want to . . ." Siam Yi said, looking at his knees.  
  
"Well, your telling me anyway, you have to!" Zhang He said firmly.  
  
"I didn't want to come, I really didn't." He said pathetically. "Tried to refuse, but he wouldn't let me. He told me it was good to fight for the Wei, but I wanted to be with you guys, with my brothers. He got so mad, furious; I've never seen him like that before. Well, I went to sleep that night, but he woke me up in the middle of the night. He started yelling so loud I could understand him, and then he took one of my swords and started beating me with the hilt. Then he slashed me across the back a couple of times and started kicking me around. He said that if I didn't go to the Wei, he would kill me. I didn't have any other choice. So, when I got here I tried to sleep, horrible, horrible nightmares, I can't sleep, I'm too afraid, I think I'm going insane or something, I just keep everyone out, I'm sorry, so sorry, oh God, please forgive me . . ." Sima Yi said, tears leaking out from his eyes as he buried his face in Zhang He's lap. He sat there stunned, trying to comfort Sima Yi as best he could. This is what he had been going through? Zhang He thought he had it rough . . .  
  
"It's going to be alright, Sima Yi." He said patting him on the back. "For now, you really, really need to sleep. How long has it been since you last slept for more than an hour, anyway?" Siam Yi sat up and, still sobbing and thought. He rubbed his eyebrow and closed his eyes.  
  
"Ummm. . . About three and a half weeks, I think." He said pitifully.  
  
"That's bad, really bad!" Zhang He said firmly. "You need to sleep right now! Yes, you will, you really are going to crazy if you don't sleep, you know that right? When was the last time you ate?"  
  
"I can't remember . . ." Sima Yi said, still massaging his forehead.  
  
"Go to bed right now, don't worry I'll be right here beside you. Nothing is going to happen, now take off that helmet." Zhang He said, sincerely worried. Sima Yi looked uneasy for a few moments, but then slowly removed his helm. He took out the bun in his hair and let his long hair fall down to his back. He untied the ribbons and strings on his sleeves and torso and lifted the robe over his head. He was sickeningly thin; Zhang He could see his bones quite clearly. The belt that held up his pants was so small it looked like a child was wearing it. Scars and bruises were all over his back; it was horrible to see his best friend brought down to this. He tried to get into the bed and ended up falling immediately asleep with only his head on the mattress. Zhang He lifted the rest of his body up, and then went outside to find some food for the both of them. Sima Yi could've died in there and Cao Cao would have never known.  
  
He ducked into his brother's hut and opened his mouth to ask him where he could get food, but he was suddenly dumbstruck at what he saw. Diao Chan was leaning towards and being held by Zhang Liao. They both stared at him as he entered, and Diao Chan quickly freed herself from Zhang Liao's grip.  
  
"It's not what it looks like!" She exclaimed, running over to Zhang He and put her hands on his chest. Zhang He gave her a look of disgust and slapped her hands away.  
  
"I can't believe you'd lie like that to me . . ." He said, feeling the anger build up inside him.  
  
"Please, Zhang He, I only fell." She pleaded.  
  
"Shut up!" Zhang He yelled at her as she sank to the floor in front of him. "You never even thought twice abut me, and even if you had, he's soooo much better than I am! Go ahead, marry him, and see if I even look twice! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to find my brother some food before he starves to death, without your goddamn help!!!" He screamed at her with his fists balled up. He pounded quickly outside, leaving Diao Chan behind with her sobs. I don't care if she's crying! How dare she, after all we've been through! I always have been kind to her, I've saved her life countless amounts of times and this is how she repays me! Zhang He stopped and looked up at the sky. He could feel his eyes aching, foreboding the coming of tears. Why the hell I am crying!? I don't even care about her, I never did! She's not even my friend, we're just traveling companions, she can love anyone she wants, she. . . Zhang He closed his eyes and bit his lip. He wouldn't let himself cry. He was a fifteen-year-old man, not a baby. He swallowed his pain and went off to find some food. He marched over to a man and asked if he may please have some rice very stiffly. The soldier picked up some rice from a pot and scooped it into a bowl. "Thanks. . ." He said, taking the glass bowl and swept off back to Sima Yi's room.  
  
He was still sleeping soundly with his face buried in the blankets. Zhang He set the rice down on a table and began to clean up the room. Just don't think about anything, and I'll be fine. Nothing happened today, it's all good. Just got to this room cleaned up. It was no good, he felt hot tears run down his face and hit the ground. His lip trembled and he paused in his cleaning. Why did it hurt so much? It's not like they were in love or anything. That's a lie. His inner voice told him, you always loved her, you wanted her for yourself, but were too stupid realize that you did. Not true, it's not true. . . What was the good of lying to himself? Of course he loved her, he wanted to hold her right now. How could he have said those horrible things to her? He yelled at her and made her cry, that beautiful creature, gentle and sweet. She obviously cared for him too, how could he have been so blind? He had to apologize, beg her forgiveness, anything to get her back. But she was holding him; she's attracted to Zhang Liao. She's probably glad to be rid of me . . . How he wanted her by his side once again; just to look at her loveliness was a privilege. He was no better than Dong Zhou and Lu Bu, he was disgusting. He dropped the trash in his hands and covered his face shamefully with his hands. He sank onto his stomach and lay there sobbing to himself for hours. After a while, he stopped crying and had to cope with a pounding headache.  
  
He had to get outside; he needed fresh air, that was all. He strolled outside, trying to looks casual, but stared intently at the ground. He found himself at a quiet tranquility pond with a red and black bridge. He walked over onto the bridge and stared into the black, glasslike water. Stars were reflected in the water, and the moon appeared as a magic, rippling sphere of light. Delicate pink blossoms danced down from the flowering trees around him and floated on the water like miniature glowing boats. It was so beautiful, Zhang He was calmed and a smile appeared on his lips. Fireflies appeared into the air and fluttered around like enchanted lanterns. Zhang He gazed at them and felt tranquility set in, like a rainbow after a storm. Light music floated in from the illuminated window in Cao Cao's building. It reminded him of his innocent childhood, a simple and light tune that seemed to lift heaviness of the heart, and somehow bring along a gorgeous sadness in his chest.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Said a strong voice from beside him. Xiahou Dun stepped onto the bridge and looked at the sky smiling.  
  
"Yes. . ." Zhang He muttered.  
  
"My cousin wants to know whether you will be joining the Wei or not." Xiahou Dun said in a different tone.  
  
"I'm not sure, a lot of stuff has happened, I still need to decide on some things." Zhang He said, sounding tired.  
  
"I hope you find everything alright, please consider our offer." Xiahou Dun said, preparing to leave.  
  
"Um, c-can I ask you something?" Zhang He said apprehensively.  
  
"Certainly, what is it?" Xiahou Dun said, turning to face him.  
  
"Well, what if you were mean to someone, so mean that you made her cry, and maybe it was a mistake or something, or maybe she's in love with someone else, but you kinda-" Zhang he mumbled.  
  
"Just apologize to her." Xiahou Dun said smiling.  
  
"T-thanks." Zhang He said, also smiling weakly. Xiahou Dun waved a quick goodbye and disappeared off into the descending gloom. After about ten minutes Zhang He turned to go and find Diao Chan. He walked back in the direction of the buildings and suddenly he was standing face to face with her. She stared at him, her eyelashes still glistening.  
  
"Diao Chan. . ." Zhang He said softly. She let out a small sob and her lip moved quickly. Zhang He hands trembled and reached out for her.  
  
"Z-Zhang He, I . . . know . . . Please listen . . ." She mumbled. He saw two wet tears slide down her face. Zhang He couldn't stand it anymore; he fell forward and grasped Diao Chan with all his might. He pulled her body against his and put a hand on the back of her head.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" He cried into her hair.  
  
"Do you believe me!? I swear, I just fell! I don't even like him!" She wailed, voice muffled by his chest. They stood there in a tight embrace for a long while, feeling sweet relief wash over them. They finally stopped and began to walk back to the building, still attached to each other. They were just about to enter Zhang Liao's building, when something strange caught Zhang He's eye. Brilliant white light was shining through the cracks of Sima Yi's door. Zhang He stopped, and started towards the door. Diao Chan latched on to his back and stared at the door. Zhang He pushed it open, then shut his eyes immediately, the light was extremely bright. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw that the light was surrounding Sima Yi, sitting down on the bed hugging his knees and looking frightened, and mumbling to himself.  
  
"I-I don't know. . ." He said, looking at his feet. " I can't tell you, please leave me alone. . ."  
  
"Sima Yi!" Zhang he yelled, rushing into the room. Suddenly, Sima Yi's pupils dilated and his body went all ridged. Suddenly, his lids drop and e walked shakily over to Zhang He with and extended arm. Then a voice echoed out from the earth and rang all around.  
  
"Let me kill him, Sima Yi, lend me your body, give it to me . . ." It said in a drawling, yet somehow quiet voice.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Sima Yi yelled, suddenly coming back to normal and grabbing his head and falling to his knees. 


	15. Luna's Gaze

Author's Note: Noooo, another short chapter! School really takes it outta me, but I'm trying as hard as I can to continue on this. I think on the  
weekend I should come up with some really long, rich chapters. I'm not  
exactly happy with this chapter, I could have done a lot better, and I  
apologize for the delay, and I'm gonna try harder, I promise!  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 2  
The Power of the Red Moon  
Chapter 15  
Luna's Gaze  
  
"SIMA YI!" Zhang He yelled, rushing towards Sima Yi and grabbing his shoulders. Sima Yi was suddenly possessed by the mysterious voice again and his pupils grew small.  
  
"Him. . .Kill him. . . He has a knife; he's going to kill you if you don't strike now! Do it, Sima Yi kill him, your time is running short." It cried out dramatically.  
  
"Where? Where is he? I can't see anything . . ." Sima Yi wailed hopelessly.  
  
"He's touching your shoulders, hurry! Give me your body, Sima Yi, I'll help you, I'll save you, I'm your friend . . ." It said in a sickening voice.  
  
"Help me, please. . ." Sima Yi said and fell to the ground. All of a sudden, he lifted off the ground, and a cruel smile appeared across his lips. His head lolled weirdly onto his shoulder and his arms hung lamely at his sides. His eyes snapped open and were glowing with bright light. He slowly sank to the ground and regained his footing.  
  
"S-sima Yi?" Diao Chan breathed.  
  
"He is gone for now . . ." Sima Yi said, but with the other man's voice.  
  
"What have you done to him?" Zhang He demanded, furious.  
  
"I am only borrowing his body. You do not know what a horrible soul he has. He uses Dark Magic; he has committed heinous crimes, and disobeyed his own father. I am Zh- . . . Well, just call me the White Mage. I have come to show you all the power of my kingdom. Possession of the evil is a just act, and will be rewarded . . ." The voice said. Sima Yi's body shot forward and his hands grabbed around Zhang He around the neck. Zhang He flailed and fought with him until he caught hold of his wrists. He knew he couldn't kill, that would also take Sima Yi's life . . . After a few more minutes he found it quite easily to push the possessed Sima Yi off and hold him down on the ground.  
  
"Let him go!" Zhang He yelled, "Give his soul back!"  
  
"Damn boy, he has no muscle, his body is completely worn out!" The voice growled. Sima Yi flung out of Zhang he grip and collided painfully with the wall. He flopped down onto his back and blood slowly started to blossom all over the ground from his head. A great gust of wind swept through the room and suddenly everything was quiet.  
  
"Is he- Is he alright?" Diao Chan said shakily.  
  
"Sima Yi!" Zhang He said shaking him and simultaneously trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Uhhhhnnn. . ." Sima Yi moaned.  
  
"Come on! Wake up! Don't die!" Zhang he said, looking around for a cloth to wrap Sima Yi's head in.  
  
"Zhang He . . ." He wheezed with his eyes still closed. "I had another nightmare, my head really hurts . . ."  
  
"Don't worry, you're only hurt a little, you'll be fine." Zhang He said with not much reassurance. Diao Chan kneeled down beside them, took the cloth form Zhang He, and correctly bandaged his head.  
  
"That man came back, the one with the odd voice. He won't leave me alone! He keeps on telling me horrible things, that people are coming to kill me, and similar situations . . ." Sima Yi said, sounding as if he'd just run several miles.  
  
"Maybe you should eat something . . ." Diao Chan offered, "You don't look so well.  
  
"No, tell me what happened, tell me all of it." Sima Yi said, becoming more conscious by the second.  
  
"A whole lot of weird junk. You were talking to yourself at first, and there was all this bright light everywhere. Then this voice spoke to you, but we could hear too, it said that you should kill me, and you let him possesses you, I don't really get it . . ." Zhang He tried to explain.  
  
"I don't know who this man is, but he keeps on contacting me. He tells me all these horrible things, that I should kill everyone around me. I couldn't stand it, I thought my mind was creating him, that I was totally insane, but you heard it too! There is no way we can have the same hallucination! He must be a real person who is using some sort of magic to get inside my dreams when I'm asleep." Sima Yi said half to himself.  
  
"I've heard of that type of magic!" Diao Chan said. "It's called a Chi-Ku- To spell. Only extremely powerful Mages of White Magic can use that. It allows their spirit to fly freely and inhabit the body of another, but since White Magic is pure, they must have permission from the one whom they posses. It's usually used for helpful reasons, but when used in this case, I guess not . . . The alternate version of this is a Chi-Ka-Nu, performed with Dark Magic. Once again, your soul leaves your body, but instead of having to get permission from the person, you force you're way into their body. The downside of this is, it could kill the person, and if they die while still possessed, you could die along with them."  
  
"Why would anyone want to do something like this to me?" Sima Yi said, looking quite disturbed.  
  
"He's from the Wu or Shu . . ." Zhang He said slowly. "Didn't you hear him? 'I will show you the power of my kingdom' He's working for the Shu or Wu, trying to get you to kill Wei officers for him." Zhang He said bitterly.  
  
"You must know the person, Sima Yi! Who do you know that's uses White Magic or is really smart on the Wu or Shu?" Diao Chan said, eager to know more. Sima Yi sat and mused for a moment or two. After a few more minutes he shook his head.  
  
"Nobody." He said, shaking his head.  
  
"So, what are we going to do about this?" Zhang He said.  
  
"Well, the White Mage can only get Sima Yi while he's asleep, so if someone stands guard while he sleeps, they should be able to tell when he's about to be possessed and wake him up." Diao Chan said, sounding almost excited.  
  
"Oh, no. Please, don't go out of your way for me like this, I don't want to trouble you at all." Sima Yi said sincerely.  
  
"Sima Yi, you're my sworn brother, and my best friend. I would do anything for you, please allow us to help." Zhang he said.  
  
"I-... But I don't want to-... Thank you." Sima Yi said, bowing his head.  
  
"It's nothing at all! Now, are you sure you're not hungry? We can all go find some food, I'm starving, myself." Zhang He said.  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Diao Chan said perking up.  
  
"Sure, I'm hungry too." Sima Yi said, sounding so much better than before.  
  
They all walked outside and grabbed three bowls of rice and chopsticks from the same man, who gave them a suspicious look. They walked over to the grass, sat down and ate. They then conversed about light subjects and the wonderful adventures they'd had getting here. Zhang He made a point of not speaking about the subject of Yuan Shao or the events that had taken place in his palace, until-  
  
"What ever happened to Rai Tso? She was such a kind woman." Sima Yi said, still looking a bit tired, but very relived. Zhang He opened his mouth to speak but stopped. Was he finally ready to talk about it? Had his subconscious finally realized that she was gone for good?  
  
"She. . ." He begun. "Got murdered."  
  
"What?" Sima Yi said opening his eyes wide.  
  
"She was murdered by Guo Tu, who blamed Zhang He, and Yuan Shao believed him and banished me and him." Diao Chan said furiously.  
  
"WHAT?" Siam Yi exclaimed. "My Go-"  
  
"You came outside!?" Said a voice above them. Zhang He looked up and found it to be Cao Cao himself.  
  
"Y-yes, My Lord . . ." Sima Yi said, growing quiet.  
  
"This is wonderful, what has persuaded you to emerge all at once?" Cao Cao said, beginning to smile.  
  
"Well, my sworn brother has arrived here, he helped me greatly." Sima Yi said.  
  
"Splendid, splendid, uh, may I have a word with you, Zhang He?" Cao Cao said starting to walk away from their small group.  
  
"Sure. . ." Zhang He said. They strolled until they were out of earshot of Sima Yi and Diao Chan. Cao Cao looked stern and blinked in the early morning light. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" Zhang He said shading his eyes.  
  
"I must ask you, please, would you join the Wei? I have heard much of your cunning and powerful skills on the battlefield and I think you would be a valuable asset to our forces. Please, will you take my offer?" Cao Cao said, staring into Zhang He's misty gray eyes. Zhang He looked down at a small dying plant on the ground. Would this be betraying his brothers? He would be with Sima Yi and Diao Chan, but what would happen when it came time to fight the Wu? He would never attack Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, or Sun Shang Xiang, and he was pretty sure they'd never attack him, so it really wasn't severing the bonds of friendship. He was here already and he was with his friends, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.  
  
"I will, under certain conditions. . ." Zhang he said. "You must respect the fact that I will never raise a weapon to any of my friends on the Wu or Shu and you must let Diao Chan Join as well."  
  
"I do not like women on my forces, I only allowed my son's wife because she is an exceptionally wonderful sorceress, they are not cut out for battle." Cao Cao said scratching his head. "Unless of course, she is your woman, then perhaps I could understand."  
  
"Not currently, My Lord, but wooing is not an easy task. . ." Zhang he said in a even quieter voice.  
  
"Well, I suppose she could, as long as she doesn't get in the way of our plans. Yes, it should work out. Welcome to the Wei. . ." Cao Cao said, extending a hand. Zhang he grasped it and as he shook, he felt the emptiness of change over take his heart,  
  
"Diao Chan, we are now part of the Wei forces." Zhang He said as he returned.  
  
"What about Sun Ce and Zhou Yu?" She said looking surprised.  
  
"I will never attack them, they will never attack me. Though on different forces, we are still friends." Zhang He said, taking his seat beside Sima Yi.  
  
"This is wonderful! Now you won't have to leave!" Sima Yi said smiling "We can fight alongside one another again."  
  
"Yes, I think I have decided for the better. Diao Chan, are you bothered by my actions? I don't want to force you to be on the Wei." Zhang He asked anxiously.  
  
"Your choices are my choices, my Lord." She said smiling serenely.  
  
"Cao Cao told me that you will be sharing a room with a woman named Zhen Ji." Zhang he informed.  
  
"I can take you there, I know where it is." Sima Yi said, standing up.  
  
"Thank you, you are very helpful." Diao Chan Said following him. Zhang He ran up beside them and walked close to Diao Chan. They came upon a building the size of Sima Yi's room and stopped. Diao Chan looked up at Sima Yi and he beckoned her forward. Zhang He didn't know why they didn't just walk up and knock on the door, but he kept back anyway. Diao Chan cautiously approached the entrance and knocked timidly. Suddenly, the door cracked open a little, the swung forward with a great force. In the doorway stood an irritated looking young woman. She was about 18 years old and her hair was done up with expensive gold ornaments. She was wearing a spectacular blue dress with black feathers around the neck. She had on so much makeup that the true nature of her complexion was hidden. On her right cheek just below her eye was a small mole. She leered around at the group, obviously perturbed by the interruption of whatever she was doing before they stopped her.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" She said snappishly, looking at Diao Chan as if she were a mere peasant.  
  
"Well, I have just joined the Wei forces, and Lord Cao Cao told us that I shall be sharing a room with you." Diao Chan said, shrinking towards the ground.  
  
"oh, what a pleasant surprise. . ." She said, smiling falsely. "Please, come in." She said, removing her self from the entranceway. Diao Chan stepped forward, spun around and waved a quick goodbye to Sima Yi and Zhang He, and slipped inside. Zhen Ji popped back into the building and pulled the door quickly shut behind her. Sima Yi shot a look of loathing at the door, and then turned back to Zhang He.  
  
"Where will you be staying?" He asked.  
  
"Cao Cao said I should share a room with you, which is probably the best choice, taking the recent events into mind. . ." Zhang he said, starting to walk back towards the room.  
  
"Yes, very wise indeed . . ." Said Sima Yi, catching up with him. "I must please ask you not to mention that to anyone, I am already scorned enough, all I need is people thinking I'm insane."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it. . ." Zhang He said in a friendly sort of way. "Now, let's get back to the room and I'll clean things up, while you get some sleep, you still look a bit ragged." Zhang he said, as they neared the doors.  
  
"But what if . . ." Sima Yi said looking towards the earth.  
  
"Then I'll wake you, fear not, my brother, you are in good hands." Zhang He said pushing open the door and entering.  
  
"Arigato. . ." Sima Yi said.  
  
"What did you just say?" Zhang he said smiling as he shut the door after Sima Yi glided in.  
  
"Arigato. It means 'thank you' in Japanese, I've been studying." Sima Yi said in a kind, but superior way.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me, I can't understand what compels you to gain all this knowledge." Zhang he said, starting to tidy up.  
  
"Rather a 'who', not a 'what' . . ." Sima Yi muttered inaudibly, starting to help Zhang He.  
  
"What was that?" Zhang He said, wanting to know what he said.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, just thinking out loud." Sima Yi said, putting something away in a cabinet.  
  
"Please, sleep. This is what got you in trouble in the first place, I'll take care of everything, don't worry." Zhang He said pushing him towards the bed.  
  
"But this makes me seem lazy, I don't want to-" Sima Yi begun.  
  
"Nonsense, now go to sleep." Zhang He said pushing him down.  
  
"As you wish . . ." He sighed, and sat back. Zhang He busied himself with picking up the room. Sima Yi showed amazing improvement for someone who hadn't eaten or slept for weeks. He supposed it was because he suffered from a lack of sleep and nutrition on a regular basis. He then wondered what kind of things that he had been through with a father like his. If he would beat Sima Yi and not show the slightest bit of bother, what else could he have done to him during the past 15 years they had lived together? Perhaps it is for the better, Zhang He thought that he has come to the Wei. Also, maybe I am fortunate as well. . . 


	16. Thousand Souls

Author's Note: Yay! A worthy chapter, finally! I had lot's of good time to concentrate and think up some good stuff! I hope all you ladies out there  
enjoy the bath scene *wink* and I promise a coming battle veeeery soon. Lot's more to come, and I'm finally half way done with part 2! Hope you  
like it!  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 2  
The Power of the Red Moon  
Chapter 16  
Thousand Souls  
  
After Sima Yi woke, Zhang he was finally completed with cleaning the room. It looked brand new and squeaky clean, and that was saying something. The sun was quickly sinking into the western sky and stars poked their shiny faces out from the heavens. Spring was now taking its turn fully on the wheel of seasons, and the night was warm.  
  
"I always liked dusk best of all out of all the times of day, it almost seems magical the way the sky changes all those colors and the stars just appear. The temperature is just right, too." Zhang He said as he walked outside.  
  
"Yes, it is quite enchanting." Sima Yi said almost boredly, when you were that smart, you couldn't wonder about anything with coming up with a dull and completely logical explanation.  
  
"You have no imagination, you know that right?" Zhang he laughed, as he watched the sun slip below the horizon.  
  
"Sure I do, it just doesn't come up with things that are stupid." Sima Yi said motioning with his fan.  
  
"You don't think girls are stupid, do you?" Zhang he asked.  
  
"Well, some are . . ." He said looking puzzled.  
  
"Ok, then tell me what the perfect girl for you would be." Zhang He said challengingly.  
  
"Uhhh . . . Well, she would have to be shorter than me, with nice hair, perhaps it should be short. Her personality should be cheerful, sweet, and understanding. And also a little younger than I am." He said naming things off on his fingers.  
  
"See!? No imagination! Why wouldn't you want to marry a goddess with radiant green hair that's down to her ankles, who can spit fire and will give you immediate control of the dynasty? THAT'S creative!" Zhang he said excitedly.  
  
"Because . . . I wouldn't want that, I wouldn't want my woman protecting me. And besides, wouldn't that make things a little too easy?" Sima Yi reasoned.  
  
"Forget it, you just don't understand." Zhang He said shaking his head.  
  
"Hey, do you want to take a bath? I really need to, myself . . ." Sima Yi said, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great, I've been journeying for ages, but do they really have baths here?" Zhang He asked.  
  
"Well, we're not supposed to leave, but there's a really great hot spring just north of here, I went there a couple times at night when I first came here. It's inside of the bamboo forest." Sima Yi said pointing in the direction.  
  
"Sure, let's go right now!" Zhang he said smiling. Sima Yi led the way quietly outside the camp and out into the misty flats.  
  
"There's actually a forest out in this barren wasteland?" Zhang He said, nearly tripping over a stone.  
  
"Yes, I find it quiet hard to believe myself, but I discovered when I was trying to escape." Sima Yi said, peering around for the path.  
  
"Do you still want to be in the Wei? What about our brothers, it's not to late to flee . . ." Zhang He mused.  
  
"I've thought about it for a while, and I almost carried out with the plan once or twice, but something my father said always comes back to me. After he had beat me up enough I was just lying there on the floor, looking quiet pathetic and sort of whimpering. Then he looked at me out of the corner of his eye, shook his head and said 'my son, you are certainly old enough to be considered a man, but in my eyes, you are still only but a child. You can only be viewed as a true man when you stare fate directly in the face and befriend it.' I've thought about this a lot, and the decision I've come to is that even though I don't particularly wish to be on the Wei, I am. Something put me here and this is where I shall stay. I will also give one-hundred percent of my effort to this force, it's like what they say to women, "If rape is inevitable, sit back and enjoy it.' Forgive me, I've gone on too long." Sima Yi suddenly realized.  
  
"It's alright, talk as much as you want, I don't even care. But . . . Why do you listen to everything your father says? I mean, he can't always be right." Zhang He asked.  
  
"He is my father! He has given me the greatest gift of all, I am forever indebted to him. I must admit, sometimes he can become a bit . . . forceful . . . But betraying or disobeying him is a terrible crime." Sima Yi said sounding a bit frightened.  
  
"What are you talking about!? If your father pushes you around, you have every right to disobey him! You know what happened to me? My father is always drunk, totally drunk. I don't ever remember talking to him when he was not intoxicated. I remember the things he used to say, terrible things, but I stood up to him when I didn't agree. I even tried helping him, but nothing worked. I don't think he would even remember me if we stood face to face in broad daylight. He probably doesn't even remember whom he sold me to. I'm just one son out of 16; I don't make a difference at all in his opinion. To him, I was just the mistake that came out of one night of pleasure. Now, I think it'd be alright to betray that sort of man!" Zhang He said. Sima Yi looked up at him, as if he was just about to tell him something, then decided against it.  
  
"You don't know my father . . ." Sima Yi muttered quietly. They were silent for a long while and then they came upon the forest of bamboo. It looked like odd gleaming poles of glass in the moonlight. Zhang He was strongly reminded of his dream with the painting and the Dragon, Demon and Firefly. Siam Yi plunged into the dark stalks and grasped his fan. Zhang he now wished he had brought the Metal Talons along with him, something felt liked they were being followed.  
  
"Damn, wish I would have thought of brining a lantern!" Sima Yi said, beating a stick out of the way with his arm.  
  
"Look, there it is!" Zhang He said pointing through the trees. It was placed in a clearing in the dark forest, and look unearthly. The water was strangely illuminated and gave a soft green-white aura. Steam rose from the water like wispy souls and they could taste the water vapor in the air. "What do you suppose makes it glow like that?" Zhang he said suspiciously.  
  
"I believe it is probably some type of magic, though I have discovered it to be quiet unharmful." Sima Yi said gliding towards it. "Now come, I really need to bathe." They approached it and Zhang He took out the tie in his hair. He shook his head and his hair loosened and hung messily down near his hips. Sima Yi removed his hair bun and ran his fingers through his ebony locks.  
  
"You should really wear you hair down more, it's quite spectacular." Zhang He said, unbuttoning the frogs on his shirt and letting it slide down his arms.  
  
"It gets in the way while I'm doing things." Sima Yi explained, pulling the robe over his head.  
  
"If you don't like it, why don't you cut it off?" Zhang He said, approaching the steaming water.  
  
"I love my hair, I just . . ." Sima Yi stopped.  
  
"You just. . .?" Zhang he said, stepping in the spring and wincing slightly.  
  
"I don't know. . ." He said, joining Zhang He. Zhang He snorted and stared at him waiting for an answer. Sima Yi just stared back and Zhang He gave up.  
  
"Alright, never mind." He said smiling and shaking his head.  
  
"So. . . You and Diao Chan?" Sima Yi said, changing the subject all of a sudden.  
  
"What?" Zhang He said avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Well, is she yours?" Sima Yi asked excitedly.  
  
"No!" Zhang He said sounding a little offended. He then smiled, sort of hiding his face. "Not yet. . ."  
  
"AHA! I knew it! I could tell you wanted her. . ." Sima Yi said pointing his finger at Zhang He and smiling. Zhang He looked slightly perturbed and put his hand on his chin.  
  
"Well, what about you? Have you been sending any letters to Sun Shang Xiang?" Zhang He said slyly.  
  
"Wh-what? No! I couldn't! Ever!" Sima Yi said Opening his eyes wide and looking into the water.  
  
"Why not?" Zhang He teased.  
  
"Because!!! She's part of the Wu . . ." Sima Yi said indignantly.  
  
"O-kaaay. . . Whatever you say . . ." Zhang He said. There was a long pause as Sima Yi played with his fingers. Zhang He could tell he was thinking about something. Sima Yi opened his mouth and still looking at his hand, spoke.  
  
"Have you ever, you know, kissed a girl?" He said quietly.  
  
"No . . . Have you?" Zhang He said, also lowering his voice.  
  
"I never have either. What do you think it's like?" Sima Yi said, as if he were speaking about something forbidden.  
  
"I don't know, soft I guess, and warm . . ." Zhang He said smiling a little.  
  
"I've always wondered. It's not just something you can read in a book." He said shrugging.  
  
"I sometimes think I'll never, ever get married. But then again, it's not like it's up to me to continue on with the 'proud Zhang family bloodline'. But I still do want a wife sometime in the future . . ." Zhang He said half to himself. Sima Yi nodded and splashed some more water on his shiny hair. After about ten minutes, they decided they should better head back and began to dress.  
  
"This was a good idea! The water felt very revitalizing." Zhang He said, "Can magic help you like that?" But Sima Yi didn't answer. He was staring at the ground with and odd look on his face. He had a hand on his chest and was breathing very heavily. "Are you alright? Sima Yi!" Sima Yi opened his mouth wider and took great gasping breaths. His chest heaved and he sunk to the ground, grasping his chest with both hands now. "Sima Yi!!" Zhang He yelled as he grabbed onto Sima Yi shoulders. He started coughing loudly into his fist. His entire body shook terribly hard and he hacked even harder. He fell onto his hands and let a stream of blood flow from his mouth. He started spitting small quantities of the ruby substance onto his hands, which were trying to cover his mouth. Suddenly, he clenched his jaw tightly and fell onto the ground, trying as hard as he could to take large, even breathes.  
  
"Sima Yi? Are you all right? SIMA YI!" Zhang He said, still holding on to his shoulders. Sima Yi finally took his hands off of his mouth and gave a last few sputtering coughs and swallowed with effort.  
  
"I-I'm okay, I'm fine. . ." He gasped, trying to sit up. "Like I said b-before, just happens sometimes, nothing I can do about it. . ."  
  
"My God, I thought you were going to die. . ." Zhang He said sounding relived. "Is there something wrong with your body? Why does that happen so suddenly?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think it may be psychological, I mean it only started happening just after m-" He stopped suddenly. "Never mind, let's go home, it's not important." He said getting shakily to his feet.  
  
"What were you going to say just now?" Zhang He said softly, helping him along.  
  
"It was nothing, nothing at all. . ."  
  
They walked back to the main camp in silence. Zhang He thought it might be good to let Sima Yi just rest and not have to think about talking. What had he almost let slip? Zhang He wanted to know more, but he had the courtesy not to ask about it. When they finally found their way back, the guards let them in and Zhang He and Sima Yi trudged slowly back to their room. On the way there, they came face to face with Zhang Liao.  
  
"Brother. . ." He said putting his hands on Zhang He's shoulders, "You must know what Diao Chan said is true. I never tried to take her from you, I apologize if it seemed that way."  
  
"It's fine now brother, I must apologize myself. I completely overreacted, It's all my fault." Zhang He said.  
  
"Oh, I'm glad that's over with." Zhang Liao said, returning his face to a grin. "You seemed really angry, I didn't want to upset you, I was just teasing." He suddenly turned towards Sima Yi "You're the strategist, aren't you? You finally came out!"  
  
"Yes, I was in quiet a bit or trouble, but when Zhang He arrived, he helped me. I have decided that my joining the Wei was a good decision after all." Sima Yi said calmly.  
  
"Excellent, I knew you'd realize it soon enough! So, we're kind of brothers, huh? I mean, if you're his sworn brother, and I'm his real brother, does that make us related?" Zhang Liao said in his eccentric way. Sima Yi shook his head and laughed a little.  
  
"Some questions I can't even answer, goodnight Zhang Liao, it was nice meeting you." He said, walking towards his room.  
  
"Night, brother!" Zhang He called as he followed Sima Yi inside.  
  
When they got back inside, they were greeted by a small surprise. Diao Chan was sitting on the floor humming to herself and looking around. The second they came in, she sprang up and sped towards them.  
  
"There you are! I was looking all over the place! Where have you been?" She said in a motherly kind of voice.  
  
"We were taking a bath, sorry, we thought you were staying with Zhen Ji." Sima Yi said.  
  
"No way, if have to spend even another hour with her listening to her talk about how great she is, I'm going to die!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
"Yes, she is quiet horrible and extremely vain, but where will you be staying if you don't accept her as your roommate. Diao Chan smiled sweetly and posed in a cute way.  
  
"Well, I am already here. . ." She said in a sweet voice.  
  
"You want to stay here?" Zhang He said loudly.  
  
"I don't want to go back to Zhen Ji, please don't make me. . ." She said looking up with large wet eyes.  
  
"I guess . . . If it's alright with you?" Zhang he said turning to Sima Yi.  
  
"Well, I don't know . . . I mean, a woman in our room? Ah, what the hell, sure go ahead." He said, sitting down.  
  
"Yay!" She cheered.  
  
"Now, please, can we sleep, I'm totally exhausted . . ." Zhang He sighed.  
  
The next morning they all woke to a loud rapping on the door. Sima Yi sat up groggily and wobbled over to answer the door, still only wearing his pants. The second he opened up, Cao Cao's face appeared.  
  
"We are starting preparations for all upcoming battles, we need you both to report to the strategy room at once." He said, and then took off.  
  
"We have to hurry, get ready!" Sima Yi said, seizing his blue robe and tugging it over his head. Zhang He skillfully tied the ponytail in his hair and adored the green shirt.  
  
"Their going to give you new clothes and armor very soon, you can't run around in green clothing." Sima Yi said, fixing the bun into his hair.  
  
"I know, I've had troubles with it already." Zhang He said, fitting on his shoes.  
  
"Ready? Sima Yi said, floating towards the door.  
  
"As I'll ever be." Said Zhang He pushing through the doors. He followed Sima Yi into the large building where Zhang He had first met Cao Cao. After he was there he executed a sharp left and entered a large room with a table. It looked quite simaler to Yuan Shao's strategy room, only a little shabbier and everything was blue. Cao Cao was sitting at the head of the table with Xiahou Dun, Zhang Liao and many other men Zhang He had never seen before. When everyone was at last seated, Cao Cao began.  
  
"Today we shall trace the outlines of what shall be our main battle plan for destroying the Wu and Shu. I shall all introduce you to each other incase you don't know already." Cao Cao said grandly. Zhang He was sitting next to an enormously fat man who was eating as they spoke. He kept leaning towards Zhang He and making disgusting smacking noises. "You should all know that this-" He pointed at Xiahou Dun "Is my cousin, Lord Xiahou Dun, he's one of our main generals, and if he orders you to do something, you shall carry out his request." Xiahou Dun bowed his head, then sat back in his seat, looking over everyone. "Here . . ." Cao Cao motioned to a squat man with a bushy beard a scowl. "Is his brother, Lord Xiahou Yuan, also a very important leader." Xiahou Yuan glared around at everyone and stuck his nose up in the air. "Next we have my most trusted bodyguard and friend, Lord Dian Wei" He waved in the direction of tall baldheaded man. After looking around at everyone, he turned back towards Cao Cao and uttered a small "Rrrei . . ." Cao Cao smiled and continued. "We also have with us general Xu Zhu, and his, errr, unparalleled strength" He motioned at the fat man next to Zhang He. Xu Zhu looked up and waved stupidly to everyone, then went back to eating. "We also have the great luck to have the powerful Lord Xu Huang on our side." He pointed at a quiet man with a white, turban-like hat covering his head. He face was steely and he hung a sharp ax from his back. "Then we have the amazingly skilled Zhang Liao, who has proven himself time and again on and off the battlefield." Zhang Liao smilied, and gazed in the direction of Zhang He, who smiled back. "Nextly, I shall introduce the newest acquired general on our force, Lord Zhang He. He is extremely cunning, powerful, and brave." Cao Cao said looking in Zhang He's direction. Zhang He smiled a little and bowed his head to everyone. "And finally, we have the smartest and strongest strategist out of them all. His genius is said to have lost surpassed the 'renowned' Zhuge Liang's, even though he is years younger than him, he will surely lead us to victory. Allow me to introduce Lord Sima Yi." Sima Yi bowed shallowly and covered his face with his black- feathered fan. "Together, we shall all destroy the others!" Cao Cao said raising his hand towards the sky. "Now, let us begin. . ." Everyone looked towards Sima Yi and he sat up straighter.  
  
"A quick overview of my plan is slowly eliminate the Shu and Wu by taking out their main generals one by one. We also must have a fierce defense on our side, incase of surprise attacks lead by any of them. Our main targets are Zhuge Liang, Liu Bei and Sun Jian. Our first plan of action should be to track down the Shu and go for one or two of the main generals. After attacking them time and again, only Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang shall remain. We shall force them into surrendering or kill them. After we have dealt with the Shu, we shall try and offer a peace proposal to the Wu. If the refuse, we shall feign a surrender. When Sun Jian comes to sign the treaty, we shall ambush him and his troops. If we succeed in eliminating him, Sun Quan or Sun Ce will surely rise to power. Then we carry out a plan, similar to the one we used to destroy Shu. We need to kill Sun Quan, Huang Gai, Lu Xun, Lu Meng, and Zhou Tai. Then only Sun Ce and Zhou Yu will be left. We can offer them an alliance or death. All this while we can extend offers of peace towards Yuan Shao, Dong Zhou, Lu Bu, and the Nanmans. A seemingly simple plan, turned into something undefeatable . . ." Sima Yi said, obviously excited. Zhang He could tell this is what he loved to do best.  
  
"What about that Sun girl? I've heard she is a formidable warrior, not to be reckoned with." Xiahou Yuan said. Sima Yi stopped and took a breath. Then his face turned back to normal.  
  
"She is a woman, nothing to worry about. Leave her be, she can't cause much trouble at all." Sima Yi said, playing with the tassel on his helmet.  
  
"I have heard she has the strength and speed of two men!" Xu Huang said incredulously.  
  
"You have heard wrong! I have met her, she is nothing but a scrawny little girl!" Sima Yi said, starting to get worried. Zhang He imagined what it must feel like, could he himself ever create a plan which includes killing his lovely Diao Chan?  
  
"Calm yourselves, gentlemen! If this Sun Shang Xiang proves herself a nuisance, she will just have to be dealt with. We can leave it at that; now let us continue with the strategy. Our first battle will be to attack Shu head on, Lord Sima Yi?"  
  
Sima Yi then continued with a very hard-to-follow lecture on where the Shu would be and the reasons why. They finally decided on sending to messengers on red hairs to confirm the Shu's position. The men were dispatched and Sima Yi discussed more plans with Cao Cao while studying maps. After becoming quite bored, Zhang He started playing an age-old game with Zhang Liao. They would silently stare at each other until the other person smiled or moved. They tried to make each other laugh to disturb everyone. Finally, when Zhang Liao choked while trying not to laugh, and everyone looked at him, they agreed without words that this shouldn't be done anymore.  
  
After a long day of boring planning, everyone was dismissed. Zhang He, Sima Yi, and Zhang Liao started to walk back together. Sima Yi looked intense and thoughtful, as if he was on the verge of a new discovery.  
  
"Pretty dull today, eh, He?" Zhang Liao said stretching.  
  
"Really dull! I thought it would never end. That was so funny when everyone stared at you! That had be the biggest loss ever in the history of that game!" Zhang He said, looking up his face.  
  
"Yah, I thought Cao Cao would jump up and chop my head off right there and then!" Zhang Liao said. Zhang He laughed a little, but then something behind him made him stop. Sima Yi stopped abruptly and stood straight as a board.  
  
"What's wrong?" Zhang He said, turning back to him.  
  
"The White Mage . . ." He said stunned. "He's Zhou Yu." 


	17. Forgotten Roads

Author's Note: Ahhh, a Diao Chan x Zhang He chapter. A little short, I know, but I was busy today lol! Next chapter I promise and good 'n bloody  
battle or two. Also, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu are coming back soon. YAY,  
rejoice! Please, more suggestions, I like ta hear from yas!  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 2  
The Power of the Red Moon  
Chapter 17  
Forgotten Roads  
  
"No, Zhou Yu would never do that!" Zhang He said in disbelief.  
  
"Someone I know, who is a master in White Magic, and first name starts with 'Zh'! He's smart too; he would know how to perform a Chi-Ku-To spell! I can't believe my own sworn brother would betray me like that." Sima Yi said sounding sick.  
  
"He wouldn't! He never will! I'm sure there are tons of people who match that identity! Zhou Tai for instance! You don't have to be bestest buddies for them to know you, it could be your worst enemy!" Zhang He said, trying to keep a cool head.  
  
"But his voice, it sounded like him! Cool, collected, and intelligent." Sima Yi said waving his arms around.  
  
"I heard it too, it didn't sound like Zhou Yu to me." Zhang He said, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Zhang Liao said puzzled.  
  
"Nothing brother, never mind." Zhang he said, leading Sima Yi back into their room. Diao Chan was waiting inside sleeping in Zhang He's blankets. He realized that she didn't have her own set of blankets and told himself he get one when he could.  
  
"We'll know soon enough, won't we? Once we do battle with the Wu, if he comes running with sword drawn, I'll know. Look what war has done to our friendship." Sima Yi said miserably. He probably didn't have many friends at all, and when the few he did started betraying him, it must have felt terrible.  
  
"I'm sure it isn't him at all. Now, let us sleep, tomorrow we shall start preparing for battle, it will be very tiring, we should try and get a lot of sleep right now." Zhang He said, rubbing his temple.  
  
"Yes, all right, positive thinking, I was always to much of a pessimist anyway . . ."Sima Yi said, retiring into his bed. Zhang He looked at Diao Chan sleeping peacefully below. It seemed like such a crime to disturb her, and it wouldn't hurt to slip in next to her, would it? Yes, it was just sleeping, that's all. Zhang He bent down next to her and delicately lifted the blanket. He lay down right beside her soft, warm body and closed his eyes. She wouldn't mind at all, not at all . . . It's almost like being married Zhang He thought as he placed a hand lightly on her silky hair. Yes, love hurt at times, but overall, it was truly wonderful.  
  
The next morning, they all awoke early and got to work. Everywhere the camp was buzzing with people preparing to attack Shu. The messengers returned in two days time and the Shu's position was confirmed. Every day Sima Yi was swarmed with questions about the strategy and plans about war. He finally retreated to his room where he and Zhang He played a game of Shogi, in which Sima Yi won by a mile. They stayed inside most of the time, trying to keep out of the way of Cao Cao and his men. They had heard rumors that if you so much as irritated Cao Cao, he would chop off your head.  
  
"One true story is that when he visited a friends house for dinner, upon hearing 'we shall bind it and kill it' from the kitchens, he and Dian Wei slaughtered every living thing in the castle, only to discover that the one the men were binding and killing, was a pig." Zhang Liao told them, gesturing with his hands.  
  
Over the next few days, Diao Chan stuck with them for a great portion of the time. She feared she would run into Zhen Ji and be invited back to her room. Zhen Ji herself was usually found prancing around the camp, fingering her golden flute, and bragging about her husband's strength to anyone who would listen.  
  
Sima Yi informed Zhang He that they would set up a subcamp straight in the path that the Shu was marching on.  
  
"We shall march for a week until we reach Bo Wan Po. They won't expect us to be there first, Zhuge Liang thinks he'll be attacking our main camp, but we'll surprise him when he passes through the trench, we can shower him with a rock slide and have a fleet of archers at the top. They won't know what hit them . . ." Sima Yi said, his deep brown eyes glinting maliciously.  
  
On the night before they would be leaving, Zhang He steeped outside around midnight. The air was still warm and the pink blossoms were nearly almost gone from the tree. The middle of spring was a lovely time, not to hot in the day, not to cold at night. It won't be so nice near the end though. Zhang He thought, we should expect heavy rainstorms. He strolled onto the bridge above the moonlight pond. Tomorrow would be different; he'd be getting new armor and a new horse. His hand slid down his side to his hip. He felt a hard lump in his pocket, slipped a hand inside, and lifted it out. The little clay-red ocarina had appeared in his hand. He looked at it and smiled, remembering Sun Shang Xiang. He put it to hips lips and blew a lovely, long 'c' note. His fingers moved to the different holes and he played a perfect version of 'Kaze no Mori'. So lovely, but where was it from? It always was on the edge of his mind, just hidden in shadow. It was part of a memory from his childhood, something that happened many, many years ago. Al he could remember was blood red sunset, casting long black shadows over the ground. It was in a small village, one bordering a huge forest. A big tree, a river, a beautiful little village. A house high on a hill where the wind blew gently and picked his hair up, blowing it towards the wide, open world. Something happened, something he had long forgotten, but it always shone just a little brighter when ever he hummed that song.  
  
"What are you doing out so late?" He turned around and saw Diao Chan, looking like a goddess in the pale moonlight. He hair was down and it waved softly in the wind. She glided over to him and looked into his hands. "What's this? She said, picking up the ocarina.  
  
"It was a gift from one of my friends." Zhang He said, still feeling dreamy from delving back into his mind.  
  
"It's pretty, can you play it very well?" She asked.  
  
"Only a little, but I have one song down pretty good." He said taking it back and showing her the mysterious song.  
  
"Wow, so pretty, and it seems so familiar." Diao Chan breathed clapping her hands "Did Sima Yi give that to you?"  
  
"No, Sun Ce's sister, Sun Shang Xiang did." He said throwing it up and catching it.  
  
"Oh . . ." Diao Chan said lowering her voice "You and her must be really good friends. I heard of her, she's supposed to be this beautiful and strong girl with amazing fighting skills. You two must be very close if she gave you something like that"  
  
"Yes, it's true she's a very good friend. But, I can hardly say I'd like her for my woman, her hair is too short . . ." Zhang He said in a mock serious voice. Diao Chan smiled and looked up at the moon. She began a humming a little tune and rocking her head to the tempo. "Please sing it. I'd really love to hear it with words."  
  
"Alright!" Diao Chan piped happily and she took several steps back. "It's a song about undying love between two people who have been separated, but will someday meet again." She took a deep breath and spun around in a graceful dance move. Her mouth formed foreign words perfectly and with the same clarity. She must have been singing in Japanese but Zhang he could still almost feel the meaning of the words. Her body flowed and swayed as freely as water and her voice was ever so pure. Zhang He felt his heart swell and he longed more than ever no to tell Diao Chan how he felt. Even though the song was quite short, he felt like all the worry was cleansed from his body.  
  
"That was extremely beautiful, you are truly talented, Diao Chan. Were you just born with such skill?" Zhang He asked. Diao Chan stopped for a moment and looked at him intently.  
  
"You know, I think I-"She halted "Never mind, it's stupid." She finished.  
  
"No, what? I want to know, I promise I won't laugh or anything." Zhang he said, craving to know.  
  
"Well . . . Do you believe in spirits?" She asked. Zhang He just stood there and looked puzzled. "Well, you see when I was very young . . ." She snorted "It was probably just a stupid dream or something, but anyway, I got lost in a large forest. There was something very odd about it though; I seem to remember blue lights and lots of bright colors. Well, it was supposed to be a forbidden magical ground, and I got separated from my real parents. When I finally gave up hope of ever finding my way out I just sat down and cried. Then in the glade, I heard a beautiful sound. I crept up to the bush and peered in. I couldn't believe my eyes, there was a woman floating in midair singing the loveliest thing I had ever heard. I stopped crying because I was scared, I was crying because it was so beautiful. She was so unearthly, so perfect. There were floating balls of light and many creatures I had never even heard of before. Then she turned to me and smiled. She floated over and touched my face and I felt a great force flow into me. The next thing I remember is being with my adopted father. I believe I somehow got my voice from her." She said mysteriously.  
  
"Wow. . ." Was all Zhang He could say. Was she lying or was it really a crazy dream she had? It seemed to be too farfetched to be real, but then again . . .  
  
"Also, look at this . . ." Diao Chan said as she unbuttoned the very top frog on her night shirt. Right below the middle of her collarbone was a strange symbol. It looked too intricate and bright to be a tattoo, and altogether couldn't be paint.  
  
"What is that?" Zhang He said looking at the mark.  
  
"I've had it ever since my adopted father took me in. I have no idea how it got there, unless . . ." She left off.  
  
"Wait, I've seen that symbol before somewhere." Zhang He said, still puzzling over it. "Sima Yi might know, why don't you show him tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm not going to show him!" She cried, rebuttoning her shirt.  
  
"Why not?" Zhang He asked.  
  
"Because! I'm not just going to unbutton my shirt to some guy I barely know and tell him to look!!" She said, sounding as if Zhang He asked her to do something indecent.  
  
"You showed me! What's the difference?" He said, starting to walk back.  
  
"Well, you're you, not Sima Yi." She protested.  
  
"Is there really that much of a difference? I mean, he's not perverted or anything..." Zhang he said, speaking softly on this touchy subject.  
  
"Yes, there's a difference. I've know you a pretty long time, and we're really good friends. Also, I . . ." Diao Chan stopped. Zhang He ceased walking and looked into her eyes. So pretty, so deep, like pools of magic water. They shone like stones that fell off of the moon, sparkled like stars. Diao Chan also stopped walking and looked back at Zhang He. She cocked her head to the side in a cute way and looked almost confused. Zhang he closed in on her and pt his arms around her waist. She looked nervous and at the same time excited. "Wha-What are . . ." She breathed, still looking deeply into his gray eyes with her aquamarine ones. How I love her peaceful eyes . . . Zhang He thought, as he closed his own. He bent his neck forward and held her close. She put her hands on his strong chest and also bent forward. The moment Zhang he was waiting for was just about to come; her lips had to have only been 10 centimeters away when-  
  
"Whoa-Ho!! What's going on out here?" Rang a loud surprised voice also filled with the air of someone who had been enjoying a good show. Zhang He let go of Diao Chan quickly and stumbled backwards. He was going to strangle the person who interrupted them. He wheeled around, face burning and looked right at his brother. He clenched his teeth and fists and stomped towards him. Being a few inches shorter than Zhang Liao, it was amazing how tall Zhang He looked standing next to him. He whipped out his index finger and poked it hard onto Zhang Liao chest. He then stomped away back to his room, fuming and embarrassed.  
  
The next morning came to soon. Even before the sun had peeked over the horizon, everyone was up and about. Zhang He got dressed groggily, and did his hair half asleep. Sima Yi almost forgot to put his hair up in a bun before he left, and outside they could hear Zhen Ji whining that this was way too early for her delicate, little self. Siam Yi, Zhang He, and Diao Chan mounted three snow white horses and allowed the whole of the troops to pass before them, so they could have as much space as they wanted near the back. Cao Cao, who was leading everyone, looked quite alert and hawk eyed. Xu Zhu had trouble mounting his horse because of his immense size and kept wailing to himself that he needed a bigger horse. They had the unfortunate luck of picking the exact place Xu Zhu liked to ride, and were forced into talking with him at times.  
  
"Xu Zhu smash them, Xu Zhu smash lotsa guys, Xu Zhu do." He said primitively to Sima Yi who looked at him with pure loathing. "I think you the smart guy, yup, I not know as many people smart as you, Mr. Smart guy." Sima Yi turned to Zhang He and shot him a look that looked as though he wished to cry 'Why me?' out loudly. Zhang he smiled and took the place next to Xu Zhu, reliving Sima Yi of his stupidity. Diao Chan giggled as Zhang He started to talk to Xu Zhu using extremely complicated words. Xu Zhu just stared back and looked moronic. Then they all delighted in making fun of the huge man with difficult words to comprehend and laughing raucously. The best part about it was that Xu Zhu laughed along with them.  
  
After a while, they got tired of teasing Xu Zhu and moved ahead in the great line of soldiers. They greeted Xiahou Dun and spoke with him for a while about the state of the war.  
  
"I think the Shu and Wu have already done some battle, but there was really no loss or win." He said.  
  
"Yes, I have heard that as well, we should try and be on our guard as much as possible, the Wu will attack us next." Sima Yi said. They then got into to a complicated discussion that neither Zhang He nor Diao Chan could follow. They rode silently for a while, watching the people in front of them. Suddenly, Diao Chan gasped and clapped her hands together.  
  
"What's today?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Ummm . . . April 27?" Zhang He said, confused.  
  
"Today is my birthday! I'm fifteen years old!" She cheered.  
  
"Wow, congratulations!" Zhang He smiled, patting her on the back.  
  
"Now my age sounds good, fifteen makes me like and adult, don't you think?" She smiled.  
  
"Yes, I agree." Zhang He said grinning.  
  
"But I suppose I'm not exactly a woman yet, most girls around my age are already married. What if I grow old and never marry at all? What a terrible fate . . ." She shivered. Zhang He laughed out loud and ran his fingers through his bangs.  
  
"A girl like never getting married? Hahaha, don't worry about it, I'm sure thousands of men wish to marry you." He added a bit softly.  
  
"Yeah, men like Lu Bu, and old, ugly, fat people like Dong Zhou!" She joked.  
  
"I'm sure there's at least one man out there who's completely mad about you, but doesn't have the guts to say so." He said, trying not to sound suspicious. She smiled broadly and gazed up at the clouds.  
  
"I sure hope so . . ." 


	18. Revealing Hope

Author's Note: Oh, yah NYO! A nice long chapter! The content isn't as  
rich as Id like it, but I'm sure you guys will like it just fine! And guuuuuess what? That's right, the long-awaited return of Sun Ce, Sun Shang Xiang, and Zhou Yu lies in the next chapter! HOORAY! I really apologize for the huuuuge delay, you know how high school can be ^.^;; Now comes the time to warn y'all, I do not like some generals in the games! If you want  
to let me know who you don't want me to diss/beat up/kill or whatever you're favorite general that I absolutely hate, NOW IS THE TIME TO LET ME KNOW! And I also don't want any flames from you Lu Xun fans out there for any 'offense' I may have directed toward him, thank you ^.^ AND NOW.. THE  
LONG AWAIT CHAPTER 18!  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 2  
The Power of the Red Moon  
Chapter 18  
Revealing Hope  
  
"Tomorrow, we attack Shu." Cao Cao announced after the main camp had been set up. The warm spring air caressed everyone's faces as they stared up at Cao Cao. "Tonight, our troops will set up the traps and defensive towers so that we may surprise Shu. You will target the main generals, especially Zhuge Liang and Liu Bei. I wish you all luck and strength, sleep well." He said, stepping away.  
  
Zhang He yawned and stretched. He, Diao Chan and Sima Yi bumped and bashed their way through the crowd in order to grab a tent before anyone else.  
  
"There's one! Right over there!" Diao Chan called through the sea of voices, pointing at a neglected tent near the back. They fought their way out of the current of people and leapt into the tent. Out side they heard the distant wails of Zhen Ji, once again complaining to Cao Pi ("But I want a tent with only you and me!") and the evanescing voices of the troops.  
  
"Phew, I'm glad that's over with . . ." Sima Yi sighed as he flopped down onto the floor. They all copied him and stretched their tired muscles.  
  
"Oooouch, my arms are so sore . . ." Zhang He said, rubbing his limbs.  
  
"My legs are sore . . ." Sima Yi said, mimicking Zhang He out of silliness.  
  
"Oh yeah? You know what's sore is my-" Zhang He teased back.  
  
"That's enough! You guys are such freaks!" Diao Chan said pushing Zhang He, who was laughing to himself.  
  
"Yes, I know what you mean . . ." Sima Yi smiled "My-"  
  
"Stop it! What's the matter with you two?" Diao Chan protested, not seeing the humor in this joke.  
  
"Aww, calm down, Diao Chan, we're just happy that we don't have to ride stupid horses for a while." Zhang He said, still lying on the floor.  
  
"Yeah, and we were going to say our chests were sore, right Zhang He?" Sima Yi said, still smiling a little.  
  
"Whatever you two say . . ." Diao Chan said, massaging her forehead.  
  
"Have you ever gone into battle before?" Zhang He said, changing the subject abruptly.  
  
"Well, not exactly, but I've had plenty of training!" Diao Chan said.  
  
"She's only acting tense because she's nervous . . ." Sima Yi said, lying down beside Zhang He.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it, just stay near us, we'll protect you." Zhang He reassured her.  
  
"What!? I don't need to be pro- . . .well. . . Alright, if you insist." Diao Chan said in a mock reluctant voice.  
  
"The only one that should be nervous in future is you, Sima Yi." Zhang He said, closing his eyes.  
  
"And why is that?" He said, straightening up a little.  
  
"Because, when we battle the Wu, you're going to have to face your lovely Su-" Sima Yi punched Zhang He in the stomach lightly. Zhang he sat up and laughed out loud, nursing himself.  
  
"What? What were you going to say?" Diao Chan demanded smiling, her interest peaked.  
  
"You promised!" Sima Yi said, starting to look worried.  
  
"Nothing, Nothing at all." Said Zhang He, his words tempting Diao Chan even more.  
  
"No way! Uh-uh! Tell me!" She said laughing.  
  
"I can't, I promised . . ." Zhang He said, returning to his place on the floor.  
  
"Pleeeeease . . ." Diao Chan said, lying down and draping her arms over Zhang He's chest.  
  
"Don't talk to me, ask Sima Yi . . . Though, you can stay there if you like." He added with a smile. She crawled over to Sima Yi and looked at him with large, watery eyes and a quivering lip.  
  
"No." He said flat out.  
  
"Pwease?" She said, putting her arms around his neck. He looked perturbed and closed his eyes to slits. "I'll give you a big fat kiss . . ." Zhang He's heart leapt, He sat up and looked over fiercely at them.  
  
"What!? Get offa me!" Sima Yi said pushing her away. Zhang He relaxed and sat back down, his heart still beating at a slightly accelerated rate.  
  
"You guys are no fun . . ." She said, retiring next to Zhang He. He lay there for a while, watching the darkling sky and singing a song in his head. He thoughts slowly shifted once again to Diao Chan. There she was, so lovely, so trusting, there was truly no better woman in the world. But what if . . . Zhang He pondered What if there are other men who feel the same way, men with more confidence . . . Men that will take her away from me before I have the courage to claim her for myself . . . He took a small breath and fell onto his side. Diao Chan was still awake, staring blankly ahead, her eyes barely open. Zhang He looked into her eyes and remembered the time just days ago where they almost kissed. I mustn't hesitate any longer! He confirmed to himself. What's the worst that could happen anyway? He couldn't bring himself to think of the answer to that question and hesitantly lifted his arm up. He inched closer and pulled Diao Chan up against himself and kept the arm around her shoulder. At first she froze and acted surprised. Zhang He worried whether he should move away right now before he had made too much of a mistake, but she suddenly relaxed and laid her tiny hand on Zhang He's waist. The worry flowed a way and he held her close, feeling happier than he had in a very long time.  
  
"Ready!?" Cao Cao Yelled from his tall steed to everyone in the camp. They had already donned their dark blue armor and clothing and collected their weapons. The morning sun blazed down in a stream of intense white light and everyone was squinting. A mighty cheer rose form the enormous crowd in answer. "The cliff troops, follow Sima Yi to the designated position. Zhang He, Diao Chan, Xiahou Dun, Zhang Liao, and Xu Zhu also go with him. Everyone else, follow me!" Cao Cao said, thrusting his gleaming sword into the sky. Sima Yi led the troops and generals up a high mountain. The finally came to a halt at a high ridge. About 100 hundred heavy looking boulders were situated on the ledge, looking ready to plummet at any moment.  
  
"All soldiers! Get three of you to a boulder. When I give the word, push with all your might over the ledge. And I do not care if you fall, If you're clumsy enough to cause your own death, than you deserve it." Sima Yi said, fanning himself with the Black-Feather lazily. "All generals, hold back. When I say so, we shall join Cao Cao at the bottom. Diao Chan looked worried and tense, she grasped her maces firmly and her mouth was quite thin. Zhang He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Don't worry, Diao Chan, I won't let anyone hurt you. Zhang He thought as if they were speaking to each other. Sima Yi shot Zhang He a quick look and smile then went back to helping the other soldiers. This was Zhang He's second battle, and he was ready, but slightly nervous, as last time he was almost killed. All of a sudden, the quiet roar of hoof beats could be heard from below them.  
  
"Yes, that is the Shu below us, and if they see you, that will give away our position and ruin our entire plan, so stop peering down there, you imbeciles!" Sima Yi barked at several soldiers whose curiosity had forced them to investigate the mysterious sound. Judging by the way Sima Yi was yelling at everyone who put but a toe out of line, he was a tad anxious as well. He glided over to the ledge and looked down his nose at the approaching forces. He put a hand on his slender hip and nibbled on a feather from the fan. A cruel, yet entrancing smile appeared across his pale lips. "The fools. . . Right into our trap." Suddenly, as though a scarlet beacon had been illuminated before his eyes, He swung his fan down, cutting through the air. "Now!" He directed loudly and the rocks began to plunge down towards terra. At first everyone was confused as to what was going on, but once the forces realized. An unseen general ordered the remaining archers to begin shooting at the men on the hill. An arrow whizzed right between Zhang He and Diao Chan. She covered her face and Zhang He brought her farther back, out of the line of fire.  
  
"Archers, fire at them! Somebody go down and help Cao Cao, you Xu Zhu!" Sima Yi said fiercely. Xu Zhu stood there for a moment processing what orders had been given to him, then set off in what a snail might have called a run. "Fool . . ." Sima Yi said under his breath. "Everybody else, stay here until you are directed to assist, for now help the archers and get the wounded away, Zhang He, Diao Chan, come with me. Xiahou Dun, you are now the leader of these troops." He said. He then kneeled down to the earth and drew a peculiar symbol in the sand. He laid his fan in the center and muttered a small incantation. Then, the fan began to radiate black light and sort of pulsed. He seized it and rushed off behind a rock wall.  
  
"We'll be descending a back way down the cliff, we're in charge of attacking Zhuge Liang." He said with a sort of twisted smile.  
  
"So what's so great about Zhuge Liang, anyway?" Zhang He panted, stepping across the dusty plateau. Sima Yi gave a dry laugh.  
  
"He's only the most intelligent person in the entire world! He makes me look like our good friend Xu Zhu." Sima Yi said breathily.  
  
"Is that what you've heard because people could be bluffing." Diao Chan said suspiciously.  
  
"No, I've met him. He's an extremely powerful expert in white magic and his genius knows no bounds!" Sima Yi reassured them. "I hate him, he always shot me dark looks and spoke to my father as if he were a commoner."  
  
"Sounds like a nice guy . . ." Zhang He said sarcastically. They ran for a while and let the sun eat down on them. What Zhang He would have done for a drink of water. All three of them were panting loudly and dust was getting kicked up. Diao Chan suddenly gasped and fell forward. She lay there breathing heavily, trying to take in more air. Zhang he fell to his knees and scooped her up then continued on running. She grasped his armor, still taking large, gasping breaths.  
  
"You ok?" Zhang He said to her. She nodded vaguely and closed her eyes. After a while, they reached a low cliff and decided to take a break. Sima Yi stared down into the fray below tem while Zhang He and Diao Chan rested. He peered down with slits for eyes at the men tearing each other apart. Suddenly he took a sharp breath and cursed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Zhang He asked, standing up.  
  
"Look down there, tell me what you see." He said worriedly. Zhang he glanced quickly down, then back at Sima Yi.  
  
"I see a battle." He said flatly.  
  
"Look closer!" Sima Yi said sharply. Zhang He gazed down into the battling men. Lot's of men in green clothing were lying dead and there was a great cloud of dust. A few generals from both sides were scattered around the canyon and a troop of men were marching forward. Then, Zhang he did a double take on this particular troop. They were different, they were wearing-  
  
"Red! That can't be the Wu can it!?" Zhang He said, also sounding worried.  
  
"That's exactly what it is! They outsmarted me!" Sima Yi spat, purely enraged. "They've come in when both of our forces have become weakened, their taking advantage of the situation! Those bastards!" He said with a clenched fist. Suddenly, a small figure in the crowd below turned upon them. He was dressed in elegant red clothing and had a hat. He pulled back his bow and released a lightening fast arrow in their direction. It zoomed straight for Sima Yi but he stood his ground. It zipped by, then struck the very edge of Sima Yi's cheek, and then lodged itself in the rock beside him. Sima Yi ripped the arrow out of the wall and snapped it in half bitterly. "Lu Xun." He said, as if the words created a bad taste in his mouth. "We have to go! Now!" He yelled tearing down the ridge and disappearing.  
  
"Come on." Zhang he said, offering a hand to Diao Chan, who took it gratefully. After about 10 minutes, they caught up with Sima Yi, who was looking down the side of the canyon.  
  
"It's only about 10 feet . . ." He muttered quickly to himself. He then stood up and jumped gracefully off the wall. Zhang He watched as he ran into battle, shoot beams madly out of his fan.  
  
"Can you make it?" Zhang He asked Diao Chan.  
  
"I-I think so . . ." She swallowed, closed her eyes and jumped off briskly. Zhang He followed quickly and flared out his Talons.  
  
"You should probably stay close to me!" Zhang He yelled through the ferocious din of the battle. She nodded, looking pale, and putting her maces up for guard. Zhang he located Sima Yi and tailed behind him. Zhang He slashed through the enemy peons and Diao Chan whacked blindly around.  
  
"There!" Said Sima Yi, pointing to the back of the man that shot at him. At first, Zhang He couldn't believe his eyes, "man" was hardly the word for him. He was about four foot one and looked hardly eleven years old. He was a frowning, bad-tempered looking child with two golden daggers. He wheeled around and faced the trio, frowning even more.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old acquaintance Sima Yi! I see you've hired some new clowns to be your friends." He said in a far-from matured voice.  
  
"Yes, and I see you haven't grown an inch." Sima Yi said, good- naturedly. This looked like it offended Lu Xun very much and he struck a pose, ready for battle.  
  
"Why you! You're only half the man I am." He growled at Sima Yi.  
  
"You are obviously mistaken, as I am five foot three, and you look like you're two foot five. Smart people would realize this as half, so you are half the man I am!" Sima Yi said, making his fan glow brightly. "What was the nickname I created for you back in Qiao? Oh yes, Ninja Baby!" Sima Yi laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" Lu Xun bellowed. "I am a man! My father says so!"  
  
"Well, if he says so, we must all be terribly mistaken!" Sima Yi said in a mocking voice "Come, my friends, let us show Ninja Baby our superb fighting skills." He said, shooting a beam at Lu Xun, creating an injury very similar to the one that Lu Xun's arrow had done. Diao Chan, Sima Yi and Zhang He charged at him, using their weapons gracefully. Lu Xun was a pathetic fighter, he could barely keep up with one person, and so Diao Chan and Zhang He dropped out of the fight out of fairness. Seconds after they gave up, Sima Yi knocked him to the ground.  
  
"Now, I have a very good opportunity here. . ." He said half to himself, "I could kill you and rid myself of a general from the Wu, or I could be a nice guy and let you live." Lu Xun looked insulted instead of scared, he glared up at Sima Yi with a loathsome stare. "Do you remember all the cruelty I was put through because of you? How everybody use to tease me for being so antisocial? And how you led them all!? I want to let you know how much that hurt!" He yelled stepping on Lu Xun's chest.  
  
"You deserved it, you freak!" Lu Xun said defiantly. "You were weird, even in China, people still made fun of you, without my help." Sima Yi let out a cry of rage and increased the pressure and Zhang he heard a sickening crack. Lu Xun screamed and clutched himself and Sima Yi spat on him.  
  
"I am just the same as everybody else! I deserve better than to be teased by children! NEVER SCORN MY GENIUS!" Sima Yi said, sounding almost on the verge of tears. He removed his shoe from Lu Xun and stepped backward "Here is your chance to run, take it if you wish to live." Sima Yi said bitterly. Lu Xun got shakily to his feet and stepped away from them as fast as he could. "Let's go!" He said sharply to Diao Chan and Zhang He, as if daring them to say something about it.  
  
Zhang He cut through more men, and Diao Chan and Sima Yi bashed some skulls. Suddenly, someone laid a hand on Zhang He's shoulder. He gasped, spun around on one foot and landed a roundhouse kick on whom ever it was. The man crumpled to the floor, clutching his side. Zhang He clapped his hands over his mouth and fell to his knees when the saw who it was. He had just kicked the hell out of his Lord Cao Cao.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" He yelled and immediately sunk to his knees and preceded in a very formal 'forgive me' bow. "Please - spare me - I'm so sorry - I didn't know - don't kill me - I didn't mean to!" Zhang He pleaded as he brought his head up and down. Cao Cao laughed a little painfully and stood up; trying to hide the fact he just had been brought down by a scrawny fifteen-year-old.  
  
"It's alright . . ." He said looking around for anyone that could have seen him. "I should've let you know I was here before I surprised you like that! Hehe! You've got a pretty strong kick despite the way you look! I'm, uh, going to find Dian Wei! Watch your back, here comes some soldiers." He called back to them while cutting off a Shu soldier's head.  
  
"Er, thank you, My Lord . . ." Zhang He said, glad he wasn't about to be slaughtered.  
  
A while later, they saw Xu Zhu whacking his humongous club in all directions, making soldiers fly in all direction. Xiahou Dun was doing exceptionally well, but there had been no news of any general's deaths on the Wu, Shu, or Wei.  
  
"Xiahou Dun!" Zhang He called through cupped hands "Where's Zhuge Liang?" Xiahou Dun removed his sword that had been lodged in a peon's chest and pointed it to the west. Zhang He bowed his head in thanks to him and started to turn away. The second he disappeared from view, there was a sickening noise behind them. Zhang He snapped his back to look at Xiahou Dun, and discovered and arrow had found its mark in Xiahou Dun's left eye. Zhang He sped over and went to assist him. Xiahou Dun stood statue still, obviously in shock. Suddenly, his usual frown return and he wiped the blood off his face. He lifted his arm, took a deep breath, and then yanked the arrow out ferociously. There were still some meaty fragments stuck onto the arrow's head and blood was dripping down the body. He threw the arrow down then charged back into battle.  
  
Zhang He stood dumbstruck, wondering how anybody could shake that much pain like that, when he felt an arrow whiz by his own ear. He ducked and looked behind him. An armada of archers was behind him, all ready to shoot Zhang He down. Zhang He slid gracefully and cut their legs out from under them. Smiling, and a bit bloodier, he went to join his comrades.  
  
Zhang He looked through the sea of bodies and metal hoping for a sign of Sima Yi or Diao Chan. He saw a beam of light zip past him quickly and turned in that direction, and his eyes met a strange sight. At first he thought Sima Yi had undergone a change of clothes during battle, but then he realized that a man, who looking strikingly like Sima Yi at first glance was standing near him. He was a bit taller than Sima Yi and had a small moustache on either lip. He wore a large white hat and white silk clothes. His hair, which was the same color and length as Sima Yi's, hung down near his back, and moved gently in the breeze. His robes were the same pattern as Sima Yi's, but were white and green, instead of dark blue, purple, and black. He glided around, with much likeness to a small leaf riding on a gust, and stared at Zhang He. He raised his weapon, a white-fathered fan with a golden handle, to his face.  
  
"Where is Sima Yi?" He asked, in an all too friendly way. Something was awfully familiar about that drawling, calm voice . . .  
  
"I don't know, and if I did I wouldn't tell you! Your obviously part of the Shu . . . What is your name?" Zhang He said, putting up his guard.  
  
"I'm surprised you don't know me . . ." He said softly, closing his deep, brown eyes. "I am Zhuge Liang, strategist of the Shu. I can tell by your looks, and your speech patterns, that you are Zhang Fei's son."  
  
"Jeez, he really is smart . . ." Zhang He said to himself.  
  
"Hmmm . . ." Zhuge Liang said, studying Zhang He and running his fingers along his upper lip. "You are . . . Fifteen years old, five foot six, and . . . are not married." He said confidently.  
  
"How did you know that?" Zhang He gasped, utterly confused.  
  
"Judging by people around you, the fact that you clearly haven't gotten well into puberty, you don't have even one gray hair, comparison of my height and your apparent stature, the age of your father, you popularity among warriors, and if you had a woman, she would be near to you." Zhuge Liang said, as if this was obvious.  
  
"Sure, you're smart, but can you fight?" Zhang He said, posing fearsomely with his shiny Talons.  
  
"Don't let this weapon fool you . . . I am a master of White Magic." He said spinning and letting several beams fly out of the feathers, just for show. Zhang He charged at him Talons flared, but Zhuge Liang stood still. Zhang He got within his range and took a great sweeping slash, but Zhuge Liang blocked easily. The continued in the dance of death, metal sparked, clangs were heard, and both men became steadily tired. Zhang He kept on attacking with a fierce doggedness, not letting the fact that Zhuge Liang was blocking him with his eyes closed bother him.  
  
"Enough of this . . ." Zhuge Liang finally muttered and held his fan to his chest. A he beam shot out and passed through him. Zhang he fell to the ground, paralyzed. He tried to look at the place where the beam had struck him, but he couldn't move his head.  
  
"Don't fear, that was only a paralyzation beam, you are not dying . . . yet." He added with a cruel smile. Zhang He concentrated on moving and just barely sat up. Sweat droplets rode down his dampened forehead and he slowly got to his feet. "Very well done, not many people can even move a finger, you are as strong as the rumors say. But no amount of strength can add up to intelligence, and well, we all know you wins in that category. Which way would you prefer to die?"  
  
Suddenly a beam shot out of nowhere and struck Zhuge Liang's hand, making him drop his snowy-white fan. Sima Yi zoomed into view, closely follow by a battered looking Diao Chan. She fell to her knees beside Zhang He and put her arms around his neck, asking his over and over if he was all right. He smiled stiffly, and with great effort placed a hand on her back.  
  
"So, we meet again, Zhuge Liang." Sima Yi said, facing Zhuge Liang. "Beating up on defenseless people as usual I see."  
  
"You are mistaken, I had bested in with my magic, he lost, and I will now claim his life. There is no murder in war . . . Or perhaps you can't grasp the idea, your mind is quite underdeveloped." Zhuge Liang explained as if talking to a five year old.  
  
"Stop treating me like a child! You always did, but in truth, I'm just as intelligent as you'll ever be, I just don't scream it out to everyone! I didn't spend fifteen painful years of ridicule reading twenty- four-seven just to be put down by you!" Now leave my friends alone." Sima Yi said clenching his fist.  
  
"I'll kill him!" Zhang he said slowly, more sweat pouring down his face. Sima Yi glanced back and waved his hand in Zhang He's direction. A second later, his body was free and mobile.  
  
"I don't have time to play with these children anymore!" Zhuge Liang said, disappearing and leaving a shower of beams behind him.  
  
"Damn it, Damn it, damn it! We've failed; our new mission is to report to Cao Cao and-" Sima Yi stopped dead. His eyes sort of glazed and he looked a little scared.  
  
"What is it? What's the matter? Diao Chan said, nursing her bleeding arm. Sima Yi rocketed off in a seemingly random direction and Zhang He and Diao Chan followed quickly. "Where the heck is he going?" Diao Chan yelled through the roar of the battle.  
  
"Not sure, but let's follow!" Zhang He called back.  
  
"Zhang He, I can't, help me please!" Diao Chan said, wincing in pain and almost collapsing again.  
  
"Don't worry I'll protect you no matter what, I'm your bodyguard after all! Hop on." He said, motioning for her to climb onto his back. She did so shakily and the were off once again. When they finally caught up with Sima Yi, he was doing something Zhang He just couldn't belive. 


	19. Someday's Leaders

Author's Note: Ooh, a good chapter for all those out there who are routing for Diao Chan and Zhang He to get together! Whoops, sorry y'all, I didn't get to fit Zhou Yu and Sun Ce in, MY BAD ^^;; But I promise them in the next chapter or the one after that I PROMISE! Hehehe... Ok, I hope u like  
it!  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 2  
The Power of The Red Moon  
Chapter 19  
Someday's Leaders  
  
"Why he attacking the Wei soldiers!? Has he gone mad?" Diao Chan exclaimed. It was true, Sima Yi was killing the soldiers ferociously, the ones from the Wei. There was no way he could have made a mistake.  
  
"What the Hell!? Sima Yi, stop!" Zhang He yelled at him. Sima Yi paid no attention and continued to whack away at the confused peons in blue.  
  
"Aren't you going to go stop him?" Diao Chan asked worriedly, placing her head on his shoulder to get a better look.  
  
"No, something's wrong, Sima Yi would never do something like this unless there was a very good reason, I'm going to stay back and watch." Zhang He confirmed, and ducked out of sight. Once all the men were cleared away, Sima Yi heaved one off the ground and Zhang He's noticed someone was lying there. Then, Sima Yi's angry expression faded and he knelt gently to the ground beside the person.  
  
"A-are you alright?" He asked, as if talking to a frightened animal.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" A woman's voice shrieked. "You joined the Wei, you betrayed us!"  
  
"Please, forgive me. I had my reasons, I didn't even want to join Wei! I just saved you, doesn't that make you believe I'm on your side? Please, allow me to bring you to safety." Sima Yi said, a look of guilt on his face.  
  
"You'll kill me . . ." She wailed, sounding terrified.  
  
"I would never even scratch you. Please, don't tell me you've forgotten me." Sima Yi said sounding hurt.  
  
"Y-yeah, I r-remember." She said shakily.  
  
"Please, let me help you, you're hurt . . ." Sima Yi said, sounding very put out.  
  
"Please don't hurt me . . ." She cried. Sima Yi laid his long, pale hands on her stomach and bandaged her up very carefully with a piece of cloth. Sima Yi then lightly lifted her into his arms and held her securely. There was no mistaking that red hair and tiny body; the girl was Sun Shang Xiang. She hadn't grown any taller, but she had certainly gotten more beautiful. Even marred by the field of battle, her face glowed with loveliness. She had lost the round faced, cheerful look and now seemed like a woman. He hair was a bit longer and now she had become a woman. You would have thought years had passed between her two looks. She was probably thirteen by now, and she radiated with newfound maturity. She was shaking from head to toe violently and grasped Sima Yi's clothing.  
  
"Please, don't be frightened, I only want to help you." Said Sima Yi.  
  
"I know it seems stupid, but I believe you." Sun Shang Xiang said half to herself. "I . . . r-really missed you!" She sobbed into him. Sima Yi sympathetically caressed the back of her bright hair and stood up, still holding her closely.  
  
"I'll take you to your father, can you tell me his position?" Sima Yi said in a leader-like way.  
  
"He's at t-the eastern end of the canyon." She said willingly. Sima Yi located a nearby horse, pulled her up with him, and they rode off.  
  
"Come on, let's follow them!" Zhang He said eagerly, also catching a white horse. "Can you mount?" He said offering Diao Chan a hand. She took it and landed on the horse behind him. "Hold on now." Diao Chan swung her arms around Zhang He's waist and they sped off down the bumpy road. Once they caught up with Sima Yi, they trailed carefully behind, so as not to let him know they were eavesdropping.  
  
They rode on for quite a while, and Zhang He noticed the sun had already begun its routine trip beyond the horizon. Everything was illuminated in blood red light and long black shadows were draped across the land. No soldiers were in this region; they were heading straight towards the Wu camp. A strong sense of foreboding set itself in Zhang He's mind. It hung over him like a great bird, waiting to swoop down.  
  
After about an hour they came upon several tents and small buildings Sima Yi's horse slowed and his dismounted very carefully, like Sun Shang Xiang was a porcelain doll, just waiting to be broken. Zhang He dismounted silently and helped Diao Chan onto his back once again. They crept up stealthily behind Sima Yi, each of them eager to see what would happen next. Sima Yi strode through the entrance to the camp and right up to Sun Jian, who was standing near the main building. He looked enraged and ready to stab the man that had laid hands on his only daughter. Sima Yi stepped up to him and handed him the woman delicately.  
  
"I have delivered her." He said strongly. Sun Shang Xiang looked as though all the fear within her had drained away. She was now gazing back at Sima Yi from her father's grasp with an oh-so-familiar look. Sun Jian looked as though he had taken a great swallow of sour milk.  
  
"What were you doing with her in the first place!?" He barked.  
  
"He saved my life father! When everyone had retreated, no one was around to protect me, and Sima Yi jumped in and slaughtered his own men to save me." Sun Shang Xiang said, in awe that anyone could be angry with her Sima Yi.  
  
"You are from the Wei, you treacherous fiend! Archer, shoot him down!" The man pulled back his arrow and Sima Yi stared. He turned to run, but it was too late. The arrow hit the back of his right shoulder and he fell to the ground with a cry of pain.  
  
"NO! HOW COULD YOU!?" Sun Shang Xiang screamed as she fought herself free from her father. She collapsed down near Sima Yi who was wincing from the terrible pain. She was tugged away from Sima Yi's crumpled figure by two more guards.  
  
"Take him down, men!" Sun Jian ordered. They raised their weapons, and Zhang He would have no more.  
  
"GET AWAY!! BACK!" He bellowed, racing out from his hiding spot. He slashed the men across the bellies, spilling their entrails. "Don't you touch my brother!" He spat at Sun Jian. He pulled Sima Yi to his feet and rested his body upon his shoulder. He fled away from them as fast as he could, hearing arrows thunking near his feet. He mounted the horse, and Diao Chan jumped onto the steed. A second later they had galloped out of sight.  
  
"That bastard! Sima Yi are you alright?" Diao Chan said, tending to Sima Yi's wound once they had gotten out of range.  
  
"Oh God, it hurts!" Sima Yi cried, grasping the place where the arrow dug into his flesh.  
  
"Will he be alright?" Zhang He said softly to Diao Chan.  
  
"If the arrow comes out alright, he should be fine after a couple of weeks, but if it damaged the muscle too much, he may lose mobility in his arm for a while . . ." Diao Chan said so only Zhang He could hear "I'm going to remove it right now." She knelt back down beside Sima Yi and took off his helmet. "Try to relax, ok?" She said kindly "I'm going to take off your shirt, then remove the arrow, alright?" She carefully unbuttoned his torn robe and lifted it above his head. His body was still thin and frail as ever, but there was a collection of new cuts and a trail of blood was leaking down from the arrow in his shoulder. Diao Chan delicately ran her fingers over the scars on Sima Yi's chest, the scars that his father had given him. She looked back at Zhang He with a worried expression on her face, looking as if she wanted an explanation. Zhang He shook his head. He knew that Sima Yi would tell him everything, but he wasn't sure whether he wanted everybody else knowing about something like that. She turned back and grasped the arrow firmly. When she tugged on it slightly, Sima Yi screamed and tears sprang from his eyes.  
  
"GOD NO! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! Please, just leave me to die, just leave it in . . ." He wailed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sima Yi, but it has to come out." She said stiffly. "Look, I'm going to take it out really fast, and, yes, it's going to hurt like hell, but it'll feel so much better after it's all done, ok? Just trust me . . ."  
  
"Noooo . . ." He whined, clenching his fists. Diao Chan put her hand back on the arrow. A pain ached in Zhang He's chest; it truly hurt him to see his friend in such pain  
  
"One . . ." Her fist closed around the wood. "Two . . ." a drop of sweat rolled down Zhang He's forehead "THREE!" She ripped the arrow out as fast as she could, bring a shower of blood and warm fragments of muscle with it. Sima Yi was yanked forward and he shrieked in pure agony. He fell forward onto Diao Chan and wrapped his arms around her, his eyes streaming.  
  
"DAMN IT!!!" He bellowed and Zhang He could see his fingers digging into to Diao Chan's back.  
  
"Stop it, let me go, you're hurting me!" Diao Chan squeaked, trying to fight her way out. Sima Yi's arms relaxed and his eyes opened a little.  
  
"S-sorry 'bout that, I just couldn't see you, so much haze . . ." He said drowsily. He groggily put a hand on his own forehead and then blacked out. He fell into Diao Chan's lap, looking pitiful. Diao Chan placed a hand on his hand and stroked it sympathetically. Suddenly, the anger in Zhang He boiled up again. She's showing affection towards him? He thought, as his head tilted downwards.  
  
"Alright, time to get back to the camp, they'll be expecting us." He said, trying to get Diao Chan to move.  
  
"I can't go, Zhang He, I've got to look after him, and he's in no fit state to travel, he'll have to stay here at least one night. Please, go, and let them know we're hurt." She asked him from the ground.  
  
"Y-you'll stay here all alone with Sima Yi?" Zhang He said a little sadly.  
  
"Yes, he might get even worse, or discovered if I leave him." She said imperatively. "Will you please, please go for me?"  
  
"I will, anything for you . . ." He said walking towards the horse.  
  
"Oh! There's one more thing you need to do for me Zhang He!" She said, standing up and walking over to him. He turned around and faced her. "I-I need to know..." She said taking his hand, "What it feels like to . . ." She looked up into his eyes and put her arms around his back. All the anger towards Sima Yi vanished and his stomach did a flip inside him. She stood up on her tiptoes and looked up directly at Zhang He. He hooked his arm gently around her slender waist and put the other on her back. He leaned his neck down and closed his eyes. This time, there would be no one to interrupt them . . . He moved his hand up to her soft, silky hair and ran his fingers through it. He brought their lips together and they kissed for seven beautiful seconds. She broke away and looked back into his calm, gray eyes once more. " . . .Be truly loved by you." She finished. Zhang He's heart sang and he pulled her warm body against his once more. She rested her head on his strong chest and held her pale arms around his lower back.  
  
"Don't be silly." Zhang He said emphatically. "You've known that ever since I laid eyes upon you." Her lips curved into a smile and they stood, feeling their affection for one another for what seemed like hours. Then, Zhang He released her and backed towards the horse. She let go of his hand sadly and lets hers fall lamely to her side. Zhang He mounted the horse, still gazing into her shining eyes.  
  
"I'd better see you again! Don't get yourself killed, you hear?" She said, sounding more worried than demanding.  
  
"How can I die now? I've got you . . ." He said gallantly, speeding away into the night.  
  
"Where is Cao Cao? I need to speak with him right away!" Zhang He had made it back to the camp. The moon was high in the sky and cool air had descended.  
  
"You are back Zhang He! We thought you had died!" Xiahou Dun said, laying a hand on his shoulder as he dismounted. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Sima Yi, he couldn't bear to see Sun Shang Xiang get killed, so he rescued her and brought her back to Sun Jian. Then do you know what that bastard did to Sima Yi? He shot him! Shot him with an arrow. Well, he survived and Diao Chan is taking care of him somewhere near the battlefield. They need to be picked up, they're out there all alone!" Zhang He explained quickly. Xiahou Dun's expression turned grim and he looked a little anxious.  
  
"Sima Yi really did that?" He said darkly.  
  
"Yes! Now, they need help!" Zhang he said, trying to emphasize the importance of the situation.  
  
"Oh, not good, not good at all . . ." Xiahou Dun said turning away.  
  
"What's the matter?" Zhang he said, his tone changing quickly.  
  
"No, never you mind, I shall send some men to pick them up at once." Xiahou Dun said speeding off. Zhang He sighed with relief and fatigue bore down on him. He stumbled over to the room and collapsed on Sima Yi's bed.  
  
"I don't think he'll mind, just for one night . . ." Zhang He assured himself sleepily. He felt like he was lying on a cloud. So comfortable, letting his tired body rest. All the fatigue and weariness drifted away. He opened his eyes and he was in the middle of the. There were clouds of every color floating everywhere, like enormous fluffy blankets. Stars fell down like beautiful sparkling rain, and Zhang He discovered the sky changed colors from a lovely deep blue, to royal purple, then iridescent green. This was his world, his perfect, beautiful world that he had visited ever since he was old enough to dream up such adventures. In this dream world, everything was pretty, and Zhang He loved pretty things. Pretty, just like my Diao Chan. His dream self thought I wish that she were here.  
  
"But I am here, Zhang He . . ." Said a very familiar voice above him. "I'm right here." Zhang He opened his eyes for real this time. Morning light glared down at him and he squinted. Diao Chan stared down at him, her eyes wide. "You were saying that your wanted me near you."  
  
"Dreaming . . ." He explained in a word and closed his eyes again.  
  
"You were dreaming about me, eh?" She said, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted you to come share my dream world. I'm really glad you got back safe, did you have a rough time?" He asked.  
  
"I was worried that Sima Yi was going to bleed to death, but he made it back also." She said serenely, lying down next to Zhang He. "I'm tired . . . I only just got back an hour ago."  
  
"Well, I'll stop hogging the bed then." Zhang he said, starting to rise.  
  
"No, stay! Please?" She pleaded tiredly.  
  
"Why? All I do is take up space." He smiled.  
  
"No, I need you near me when I go to sleep, its makes me feel safe, almost like we're married . . ." Zhang He laid down next to her and she immediately fell into sleep. He clutched her sleeping body and inhaled her sweet fragrance. Married . . .Zhang he thought peacefully. Well, I'm certainly old enough . . . But I always resented the idea for fear of having a horrible partner. But Diao Chan isn't horrible at all; in fact, she's the only girl I ever felt this way about, the first person I ever really loved. And I do love her, and I want her for my wife. If I can persuade her father . . .  
  
Sima Yi lay injured for quite a while. His arm wasn't rendered useless, but he still needed plenty of time to heal. About a week, after the battle, he was summoned to meet with Cao Cao.  
  
"Come with me Zhang He, just lag behind and stay out of sight, come on I need you for moral support." Sima Yi requested.  
  
"Alright, but if I get caught, you're taking the blame." They walked together towards the large tent where Cao Cao had been staying. Sima Yi stepped through the barrier and Zhang he watched silently through a crack in the cloth. Cao Cao turned and faced Sima Yi like a hawk bearing down on a mouse.  
  
"I have been informed that you killed several of our men in order to save the life of an enemy general . . ." Cao Cao said dangerously. The rumors came flooding back to Zhang He, was Sima Yi in danger?  
  
"Y-yes, My Lord, this is true . . ." He said, feeling Cao Cao's anger from all the way back where he was standing.  
  
"Why have you done this?" Cao Cao said, on the edge of losing his temper.  
  
"She's a woman, My Lord, I couldn't bear to sit back and watch her be slaughtered." Sima Yi lied.  
  
"Even so, she is powerful and treacherous! The prevention of her death could have been the soul thing that will cost us victory!" Cao Cao spat.  
  
"I realize this, My Lord" He said bowing his head and continuing to stare at the ground.  
  
"I should really have you punished for this." Cao Cao said firmly.  
  
"I would not protest if that was your decision, although I may not agree with it." Sima Yi said coolly, but still avoiding his eyes.  
  
"And WHY would you not agree with me?" Cao Cao said, as though Sima Yi had viciously insulted him.  
  
"Because, My Lord, I think you are completely devoid of kindness. That helpless girl was going to be slaughtered before my eyes, it struck my heart." Sima Yi said, still in his toneless voice. Cao Cao's face contorted and he took the sheath of his sword and hit Sima Yi across the head. Sima Yi fell to his knees, his face wincing and hands clutching his bleeding head.  
  
"She was just a woman! What made her so special to you?" Cao Cao growled. Sima Yi hesitated then shut his eyes and said:  
  
"Because, My Lord, I . . . I love her." 


	20. Scarlet Horizon

Author's Note: YIKES! A short chapter, nooooooo.. I couldn't seem to fit Zhou Yu and Sun Ce in this chapter either, but they'll be in the next one fer sure : )) I did, however bring back one of my favorite charas! Hope  
you like this one, full of surprises and junk.  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 2  
The Power of the Red Moon  
Chapter 20  
Scarlet Horizon  
  
Sima Yi emerged silently, looking battered and put out.  
  
"Are you alright, brother?" Zhang He asked, trying to look at him face to face.  
  
"Fine." He said, obviously distressed.  
  
"What did Cao Cao say, I couldn't understand what was said after he hit you." Zhang He asked softly. Sima Yi sighed loudly and began stepping faster.  
  
"He said that if I ever went near Sun Shang Xiang again, I would become an enemy." He said, still nursing his head.  
  
"What? That's unreasonable!" Zhang He exclaimed.  
  
"And . . . If our paths ever cross again, my mission is to kill her." Sima Yi continued.  
  
"WHAT?" Zhang He yelled.  
  
"Maybe I'm not in love, I'm probably just attracted to her, I could kill her if I really had to . . ." Sima Yi said sadly.  
  
"No! Never give up on her; you two are a perfect match! And here's a bit of information that your 'advanced brain' didn't pick up: She's nuts about you! Can't you tell, if you asked her to marry you, she'd probably die of joy!" Zhang he said exasperated.  
  
"R-really?" Sima Yi said shakily.  
  
"Yes, really! A lot of girls would love to marry you, you're a genius and you're handsome! You're also really famous, not like me . . ." Zhang He said.  
  
"Yeah, but you've already got a girl. I don't have the courage to walk up to a girl I don't even care about and ask her name, how could I ever ask the girl I fancy to come and marry me?" Sima Yi said hopelessly.  
  
"You'll manage, I'm sure that things will work out just fine. You'll probably be married by this time next year with a son on the way. By the way, if I ever decide to marry Diao Chan, will you be my go-between?" Zhang he asked smiling. Sima Yi smiled a little too.  
  
"Of course." He said.  
  
The days after the battle crept along slowly. Sima Yi spent a lot of time resting and healing up, and Diao Chan and Zhang He were alone together most of the time. That one little kiss had been the only thing that they needed to begin on an intimate relationship. They were always seen in each other's arms and often slept beside on another. This was the happiest Zhang He had ever been, what he really needed all along was love. The pain of the memory of Rai Tso, the thoughts of upcoming battle, wondering about Zhou Yu and Sun Ce all disappeared when he looked into Diao Chan's perfect eyes.  
  
Spring ebbed away and the days became hot and muggy. Bugs zoomed all over the place and even Cao Cao took breaks from ordering people around. Around the middle of June, something very peculiar happened to Zhang He. Siam Yi was well of the infirmary and was out in the courtyard, speaking with Xiahou Dun. Xu Zhu and Zhang Liao stepped up to hear what he had to say. Zhang He heard someone coming up behind him and turned to face Diao Chan. She smiled and strung her hands around his neck. They second he looked back, everything went ice-cold. The small breeze stopped and everyone seemed frozen. The brightness of the afternoon dimmed until everything was as dark as night. When Zhang he tried to stand up, he found his legs were stuck fast. Then, he saw Her.  
  
The Lady in Black was standing in front of him. She turned her deathly white face towards Zhang He and flashed her demented smile. She took her strange blurred finger and pointed in the direction of Sima Yi. She held up three fingers then pointed at the sky. All of a sudden, it stopped. Zhang He stood up immediately and cried out quietly.  
  
"What's the matter?" Diao Chan said surprised, letting go of Zhang He promptly.  
  
"I-I just saw Her! S-standing over t-there!" Zhang he said, starting to shake from the adrenaline rush.  
  
"Who did you see?" Diao Chan said, sounding worried.  
  
"The Lady in Black! Over there, by . . . Sima Yi . . ." Zhang He started to feel sick.  
  
"What did she do exactly?" Diao Chan said, refusing to believe it.  
  
"She pointed near Sima Yi, then held up three fingers, then pointed to the sky." He said.  
  
"Three months . . ." Diao Chan said, starting to sound lifeless.  
  
"Sima Yi won't be killed, will he?" Zhang He demanded, getting sicker by the second.  
  
"I don't know, but the Lady in Black never lies." She said, her eyes welling slightly.  
  
"But look, my brother, Xiahou Dun, and that great oaf are all over there too, it could be one of them!" Zhang He said pitifully. "But Xiahou Dun, Zhang Liao, they are my best friends besides Sima Yi."  
  
"One of those four people is going to die . . ." Diao Chan said, sounding slightly tearful.  
  
"Should we tell them?" Zhang He asked quietly.  
  
"No, because if they believe they are going to die, then they really will." Diao Chan said.  
  
"What's today?" Zhang He said, sitting back down, still feeling slightly numb, and very ill.  
  
"The twenty-second of June. So, on September twenty-second . . ." Diao Chan said with a great sense of foreboding.  
  
Diao Chan and Zhang He spent the next week worrying about who is was who would die. They spoke in hushed voices and were extra-specially kind to Sima Yi. At the end of the week, Zhang he was trying as hard as he could to force it out of his mind. He lay asleep on night, feeling the hot air all around him. Diao Chan and Sima Yi slept soundly around him and he watched the quiet night through the small open window. The insects outside hummed contentedly and the stars twinkled above. Just as he shut his eyes and began to fall asleep, he heard voices and panicked footsteps outside.  
  
"Restrain her, she could be dangerous!"  
  
"I've got her! Should we kill her?"  
  
"No, take her to Cao Cao, he may be able to use her."  
  
"RELEASE ME AT ONCE! I've come to join the Wei!"  
  
Zhang He sat up quickly and peeked outside. Two guards were holding a short, cloaked woman captive. They began to take her to Cao Cao's building and Zhang He's curiosity got the better of him. He stepped outside quietly and shut the door behind him. He trailed the small party until the reached the large doors of Cao Cao's building. They pushed the struggling girl inside and knocked her down to the floor. Cao Cao, who was sitting in his high backed chair, sat and stared down in his hawkish way.  
  
"Who is this?" He said, sounding angry.  
  
"We found her asking to get in at the front gates. She says she wants to join our forces." The guard said.  
  
"Remove her cloak!" Cao Cao demanded. The ripped off the black cloak and Zhang He gasped. Sun Shang Xiang, wearing robes that looked quite shabby and were ripped in many places, was kneeling down on the floor. "That is Sun Jian's daughter, kill her at once!" Cao Cao said loudly.  
  
"No, please! My Lord, I want to join the Wei, please give me a chance!" She begged.  
  
"A likely tale! Sun Jian has sent you over as a spy!" Cao Cao spat.  
  
"My Lord, I'll do anything, anything, just please, let me join! I don't want to fight for the Wu any longer!" She pleaded at spear point.  
  
"Anything?" Cao Cao said slowly, stroking his beard.  
  
"Yes, anything!" She reiterated.  
  
"Then what you must do is kill your father and brothers in our next battle with Wu! Then I will consider you one of us. Until then, the only way you can stay here is under constant supervision of one of my most trusted general. If this is what you are willing to do, than I am willing to accept you." He elaborated grandly.  
  
"Kill my father and brothers? Please, My Lord, is there nothing else?" She said uneasily.  
  
"This, or death, you can decide. You can weave you own fate." Cao Cao said grimly. Sun Shang Xiang stared up with her deep blue eyes welling up. She opened her mouth several times, and then shut it.  
  
"As you wish, My Lord . . ." She said sadly, bowing her head down and letting two tears fall.  
  
"Hmm, and who shall monitor you . . . " Cao Cao mused.  
  
"Lord Sima Yi! Please, may I be with him!?" She asked shrilly. Cao Cao looked down his nose at her and his lip curled.  
  
"Absolutely not. I will have you under watch of Lady Diao Chan; I will give you two a room instead of all you sleeping in Zhen Ji's room, yes, that seems fit." He confirmed. Zhang He's stomach did a funny flip if they found out that Diao Chan was sleeping in Sima Yi and his room every night, he was sure Cao Cao wouldn't be too pleased. He sped off silently towards Zhen Ji's room through the dark night. He reached the door and pushed it open gently. There were walls of expensive robes and dresses and the counters and tables were laden with expensive looking gifts. He slipped inside and shook Zhen Ji softly. She opened her eyes wide, analyzed what was happening and let out a high-pitched scream. Zhang He, not wanting to get in trouble, slapped a hand over her mouth. She fought and wriggled, trying to get away.  
  
"Stop it!!" Zhang He whispered fiercely. "Quiet down, I'm not going to do anything!" He removed his hand experimentally.  
  
"What are you doing in my room, you fiend!? If you so much as touch me, my husband will-"  
  
"Shut up! I need your help! Please, some guards will be coming in here in a while with another girl. If they ask, please tell them that Lady Diao Chan has been sleeping in this room from the beginning. Please, do this, we might get in big trouble." Zhang He explained quickly. She stared wide- eyed for a couple of moments, then nodded.  
  
"Alright, I'll do what you say, but don't expect this all the time from me. Now hurry, before they catch you too." She said on a different tone. Zhang He bowed and took off through the door. His legs pumped as he propelled stealthily through the darkness. When he got back, Diao Chan was waiting for him in the doorway.  
  
"Where did you go? I got worried when I woke up and found that you had vanished." She said, looking stern. Zhang He promptly explained all that had happened as he sat back down.  
  
"Sun Shang Xiang has to kill her father and brothers? That Cao Cao is horrible! I wish all of us had just joined the Wu . . ." She said angrily.  
  
"Sun Ce . . ." Zhang He said quietly.  
  
"Oh, Zhang He . . ." Diao Chan said, holding him in her arms.  
  
"That's not what happened, she really didn't come here did she?" Said a voice from behind them. Sima Yi was sitting up in bed, looking very upset.  
  
"Yes, that's true . . ." Zhang He said.  
  
"That little fool!" He exclaimed. "She just threw her entire life away! She had it all, a big family that cares about her, a nice place to live, her father is the leader of an entire army. How could she do that to herself?"  
  
"Maybe something happened that made her want to run away, and the only other friends she has are in the Wei." Diao Chan offered.  
  
"Nothing could make someone be that stupid! I can't believe that!" Sima Yi spat.  
  
"I thought you'd be happy about, Sima Yi." Zhang He said quietly.  
  
"Happy? She's going to get herself killed!" He yelled. Then there was a sharp knock at the door. They flung open and in the doorway stood a very perturbed looking Zhen Ji, holding a tearful Sun Shang Xiang by the arm.  
  
"She wants to join your little sleepover!" Zhen Ji said, releasing her promptly and stepping away irritably. "Do NOT wake me up again!" She called as she disappeared. Sun Shang Xiang stood there for a couple of second, staring at them all with a trembling lip. Then Diao Chan stood up and put an arm around her shaking figure. She shut the door carefully and brought Sun Shang Xiang over to the floor and sat. Everything was silent for a moment, and then Sun Shang Xiang burst into tears, wailing miserably.  
  
"Oh, God . . .I th-thought I'd n-never make it! I was s-so scared!" She moaned covering her face with her hands. Zhang He gestured to Sima Yi, willing him to take her in his arms, but he just looked confused. Zhang He gave up and hugged her himself. "Zhang H-he . . . I'm s-so glad to see you . . ." She cried, still shaking. Sima Yi looked very upset with himself for being so blind and Diao Chan looked very angry.  
  
"What happened, Sun Shang Xiang? Why are you here?" Zhang He asked, trying to avoid Diao Chan piercing stare.  
  
"My father decided I was going to have to marry Lu Xun! I would never, ever be happy again if this happened, but he stood fast. So I decided I'd run away, but the only other place I had people to go to, was here . . ." She said, her voice growing less shaky "I searched for days and days, trying to find you. I had to battle through wild animals and Shu and Wei soldiers all by myself, I just kept telling myself everything would be alright when I got to the Wei, everything would be fine . . . And I found you, I found you . . ." 


	21. Bright Eyes

Author's Note: Last chapter in part two, yay! Ooh, the third part will be good, lot's o' romance for you lovebirds out there! Also, so develops the  
amazing plot of the Shi dynasty in the next chapter. I hope y'all like this one, I worked extra hard for you *Is drinking coffee and watching tv  
hehehe* ^^;;. Well, anyway, it was a good chapter.  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 2  
The Power of the Red Moon  
Chapter 21  
Bright Eyes  
  
That night was restless. They all fell asleep huddled altogether in a mass of warm bodies. Sun Shang Xiang wept on silently through the night and eventually fell asleep with her head on Sima Yi's chest and her arm around Zhang He. Zhang He imagined it must have been very hard for her, but wanted Sima Yi to take advantage of the situation.  
  
After they got steadied, the entire camp set back out for the main camp. After a long week's worth of riding, they arrived back. After everything was settled, they all fell asleep in Zhang He and Sima Yi's room. After a good sleep, Zhang He felt very refreshed and ready for whatever was next.  
  
Later in the day, some guards located Sun Shang Xiang and Diao Chan in the garden. They were assigned their own tent and Sun Shang Xiang was given a new set of dark blue robes. She and Diao Chan had made fast friends. Zhang He thought that Diao Chan hadn't really been around other girls much and having Sun Shang Xiang around was very good. Sima Yi really didn't say much the entire day, but looked angry and at times glanced up anxiously.  
  
"I guess I'm part of your team now, eh?" Sun Shang Xiang said as the sun set.  
  
"Welcome aboard!" Diao Chan said cheerfully at she watched the glowing star sink lower and lower.  
  
"We're all really glad you're here, but you must miss your family terribly . . ." Zhang He said.  
  
"I do, but I can never go back! I will never marry Lu Xun I hate him! I don't even care if my father is worried, and when I battle him-" She stopped and looked at her feet. They all fell silent and Zhang He played with his fingers.  
  
"Do you want to go take a bath?" Diao Chan said spontaneously to Sun Shang Xiang, "There's a nice little hot spring just up there!"  
  
"Sounds great!" She said jumping up and smiling once again. Zhang He smiled too and leaned back.  
  
"I could come with you girls, just as a bodyguard, you know, get a good look at things . . ." He teased.  
  
"Yeah, right, have a nice night you pervert!" Diao Chan laughed, pushing him over playfully.  
  
"Be safe then!" He waved as they disappeared through the doors. He smiled off in their direction, thinking of them fondly. "They sure are great, Sima Yi. I wish everybody would get to know people before they started going off to war." Sima Yi nodded stiffly, retaining his steely gaze. "What are you so upset about?" Zhang He asked as the walked back to the room.  
  
"Nothing, do I seem upset?" Sima Yi said, pushing open the door a little quickly.  
  
"Come on, what's wrong?" Zhang He said, sitting down on the floor.  
  
"NOTHING, I ALREADY TOLD YOU!" He bellowed unexpectedly. "What is this, a test?" Zhang He stared at him, looking hurt. "What? Stop giving me looks like that!" Sima Yi said, turning away.  
  
"Why the heck did you just yell at me? I've done nothing wrong!" Zhang He said, standing up and looking Sima Yi in the eye.  
  
"I yelled at you because you tried to pry into my personal thoughts!" Sima Yi spat.  
  
"No I didn't! I asked you if you were feeling upset! I was kind of worried about you!" Zhang He said, feeling his anger rise.  
  
"Well, maybe I don't want to tell you!" Sima Yi said very angrily.  
  
"Well, jeez, you don't need to bite my head off to make that clear!" Zhang He yelled.  
  
"ARRRAGH, Just- I need to be alone for a while . . .!" Said Sima Yi as he charged out the door.  
  
"What's his problem!?" Zhang He said steamily to himself as he sat back down. Zhang He sat down and fumed for a while. After a couple of minutes he got bored and he located a piece of paper, a brush and ink. He wasn't exactly what you'd call an artist, but he enjoyed doodling and messing around with a brush. After an hour, there was a knock at the door. Zhang He went to open it and found Diao Chan and Sun Shang Xiang with damp looking hair.  
  
"Would you like to come and walk around with us? Where's Sima Yi?" Diao Chan asked, poking her head inside.  
  
"He got all angry at me and stormed away because I asked him if there was anything wrong." Zhang He said bitterly.  
  
"Weird, well were going now, you can come if you like." Diao Chan said. Zhang He shut the door behind him and they set out for nowhere in particular. The lolled around in the warm night air of summer and spoke about silly little matters that really had no meaning. They sat down by their favorite tree and spread out on the soft grass. Zhang He looked through the leaves at the lovely stars above and felt a gentle gust caress his hair.  
  
"So Sima Yi just flipped out like that, huh?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.  
  
"Yeah, he seemed really tense, I hope he's alright." Zhang He said sleepily. Diao Chan let her head fall onto Zhang He's shoulder and he slipped an arm around her. Sun Shang Xiang looked at them for a second with a surprised look on her face.  
  
"Are you guys . . .?" She said softly.  
  
"Yeah." Zhang He answered.  
  
"I knew it!" She said smiling. "Now I have to find a man . . ."  
  
"Hahaha! Well, you can't have Zhang He, he's mine!" Diao Chan laughed. Zhang He smiled and pulled her closer. Zhang He noticed that Sima Yi was standing on the bridge where Zhang He had witnessed the fireflies the night he and Diao Chan had fought. He looked extremely angry and lonely standing all by himself looking gloomily in the water. Zhang He narrowed his eyes in Sima Yi's direction and looked away.  
  
"He looks so sad." Sun Shang Xiang said, looking at him. "He hasn't even said a word to me for the entire I've been here."  
  
"I wonder what has him so upset. Usually, he talks at least a little." Diao Chan said.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to him." Sun Shang Xiang said, standing up and striding gracefully away. They watched her get closer and closer. Then Diao Chan stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
"I think I'll go to bed." She said yawning. Zhang He stood up, walked over and kissed her.  
  
"Goodnight." He said affectionately. She smiled then walked off towards her room, waving goodnight. "Now it's time for me to do what I do best! Eavesdrop . . ." He snickered. He snuck off stealthily and ran to a place he could here Sun Shang Xiang and Sima Yi's conversation without making himself heard.  
  
Sima Yi was still standing still and staring at the water. Sun Shang Xiang had appeared at his side, but they weren't saying anything to each other. She would occasionally glance over at he, but he pretended like there was no one there.  
  
"Hi." She said apprehensively. Sima Yi looked at her out of the corner of his eye and muttered an inaudible and far from friendly greeting.  
  
"We haven't said much recently, have we?" She said, trying to carry on the conversation. Sima Yi was silent for a while, and then he turned his head and looked her straight in the face. He had a look of worry on his face, a sort of sick guilty look.  
  
"Why did you come to Wei?" He asked monotonously.  
  
"B-because, I don't want to marry Lu Xun." She said, avoiding his eyes. Zhang He thought there was more than she was telling them.  
  
"You're going to let a silly thing like that ruin your entire life?" He said, sounding like he might start yelling again.  
  
"If I married him, it would ruin my life! I'm quite happy here actually." She said, much more firmly.  
  
"NO! You're wrong, you foolish child!" Sima Yi said standing up straighter and speaking louder. Sun Shang Xiang looked surprised and taken aback. "You don't even realize what you had back there! You had a big family that cared about you, your father didn't do horrible things to you because you didn't do what he said!" Sun Shang Xiang started to look scared and her eyes welled up. Sima Yi seemed to be growing taller and more fearsome by the second. "You had a wonderful life and you threw it aside because something you didn't want was going to happen! Now look where you are! In the middle of a war against your comrades, nobody here to look after you, nobody here to save you! You're alone and you can never go back. I can't believe anyone could be that stupid!" He bellowed. Tears fell from Sun Shang Xiang's eyes and her face was very red. She cowered from Sima Yi's angry figure, like an innocent puppy cowering from a tiger about to make a kill.  
  
"B-ut Si-" She started helplessly.  
  
"Don't you cry at me! You got yourself into this position nobody can get you out. I-I don't even care if you get hurt, I'm n-not worried about you." Sima Yi lied. Sun Shang Xiang began to cry freely. She covered her face with hands and Sima Yi's expression softened. Suddenly, she removed her hands and the look of fear was replaced by one of anger.  
  
"You don't even know what happened! And for your information I didn't just come here so I could escape marring Lu Xun! It's not just about some stupid family quarrel! I came here because I wanted to be with you!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
An angry red mark in the appeared across Sima Yi's face and he looked stunned. He lifted a hand up to his face and placed it over the mark. Sun Shang Xiang stomped away, tears still pouring down her face. Sima Yi stood, still staring off in her direction and looking as if he might be the one to cry next. Zhang He gazed at his with worry in his hear. This was not going as well as he had planned. He rose out of his hiding spot and went over to Sima Yi. He looked up weakly at Zhang He and let his hand fall to his side.  
  
"T-that hurt more than the arrow . . ." He said feebly. "I really shouldn't have . . . I wish I knew how to apo- . . ."  
  
"Oh, Sima Yi, you should have just said what you felt about the situation, not be angry with her because you don't know how to express your emotions!" Zhang He scolded.  
  
"I- . . . Maybe it's best just to- . . ." He left off.  
  
"Come on, let's go back to the room . . . I'll have to give you a lesson in women." Zhang He said, walking back.  
  
"O-ok . . ." Sima Yi said pitifully. Once back inside, they shut the door.  
  
"First . . ." Zhang He said. "NEVER, EVER YELL AT THE GIRL YOU WANT!! If there's a good reason, then maybe it's acceptable, but you can't be angry with them, it frightens them! Didn't you see how helpless and afraid Sun Shang Xiang looked when you yelled at her? She's probably crying to Diao Chan about how much you terrified her. You want to try and make her feel comfortable and calm when she's with you, not scared."  
  
"Yeah . . ." Sima Yi said, looking gloomier by the minute.  
  
"Second, you must always comfort her when she is: One, afraid, two, sad, three, lonely. They really like it when you make them think that you're the only one who really understands her and is there for her. Then you have to say stuff like 'everything is going to be all right.' or 'I'll do anything you want to make it better!' That's a surefire way to win over her heart!" Sima Yi nodded and Zhang He continued. "Third, you must always be the one to apologize first. Take all the blame, even if you didn't do anything. Make her think she's a goddess and you are begging for her forgiveness. The hug her and pretend your crying or muster up enough stuff to actually cry. Always compliment her, give her little gifts whenever you can, never try to look disappointed or confused when she does something for you, and be a complete gentleman!" He said, speaking very fast.  
  
"Wow, that's a lot to remember . . ." Sima Yi said.  
  
"Or in other words . . . Just be yourself around her, don't try an put on a shield to make yourself look or seem different. And besides, girls love sensitive guys." He added with a smile.  
  
"Thanks a lot, brother, I'm really sorry I've been acting like such a idiot. I was just worried, please forgive me." Sima Yi said bowing.  
  
"Forgiven!" Zhang He cheered.  
  
That morning, Zhang He waited until the girls emerged. Zhang He nodded to Sima Yi who swallowed and looked nervous. He strode outside, trying to look as casual as possible and matched the women's gait.  
  
"How're you this lovely morning, Diao Chan?" He said, glancing back.  
  
"Fine, but Sun Shang Xiang isn't, Sima Yi was really mean to her last night." She said.  
  
"I know, but you should've seen him. He came into our room, crying his eyes out, wailing that he'd made a terrible mistake and there was no way he could fix it. He was terrified; he thought you'd never speak to him again or that you hated him. You know, he's always . . ." He left off, in fear that he might have said too much.  
  
"He was really crying over me?" Sun Shang Xiang asked sounding almost astounded.  
  
"Yeah! He wouldn't shut up!" Zhang He said, listening to the sweet music he was composing.  
  
"Hmmm..." Sun Shang Xiang mused.  
  
"Now, me and you Diao Chan, we have to go and uh . . . go and. . . Speak with Xiahou Dun about the thing!" He said, trying to make her understand. She looked confused for a couple of seconds, and then opened her eyes wide, finally fathoming what was going on.  
  
"Yes, of course! About the thing! Well, let's get on our way." She said, taking Zhang He by the arm.  
  
"Ooh, can I come?" Sun Shang Xiang said excitedly.  
  
"No, sorry, it's top secret." Zhang He said, hurrying along faster.  
  
"Well couldn't I just wait by the door?" She asked, trailing behind.  
  
"You know, we don't need to talk to Xiahou Dun at all right now! Zhang He and I are going to go off and kiss a whole lot, and you surely don't want to watch that! Haha! So, see you later!" Diao Chan said, not looking her in the face.  
  
"Oh . . . Ok, I'll wait for you here until you're, er . . .done . . ." She said, sounding confused and slightly disturbed. She went over and sat by herself against a tree and looked at her hands. Zhang He and Diao Chan dove into a bush, and then peeked out quietly.  
  
"So, why are we trying to get her by herself?" Diao Chan whispered.  
  
"Because, I'm trying to get Sima Yi to apologize to her very sweetly and we can't be around." He hissed back. She nodded and went back to watching the scene. After about three minutes, Sima Yi came out of his room and "casually" headed towards Sun Shang Xiang. She pretended that she didn't see him and busied herself with an invisible bug in the grass. He sat down very near to her and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Um, listen about last night . . ." He started uneasily. "I'm really, really, REALLY, sorry. I . . . didn't know how to express what I was thinking, and I got mad. What I really meant to say was that . . . I'm really worried about you because you've been thrust into a dangerous situation and if something ever did happen to you, I would be extremely upset and sad, and I don't want that to happen. Please . . ." He took her tiny hands in his pale ones "I beg you to forgive me!" She looked speechless for a moment, then smiled tenderly and looked into his soulful brown eyes. She pulled him into a warm embrace and closed her eyes. He looked surprised for a moment, and then realized what was going on and put his arms around her awkwardly.  
  
Zhang He turned to Diao Chan and smiled. She looked back up at him and smiled as well.  
  
"Mission accomplished!" They said together, grabbing each other's hands.  
  
After this event, things became much better. Everyone was calm and friendly, and things moved along great. Sima Yi and Sun Shang Xiang turned out to be best friends who really understand understood each other. Diao Chan and Sun Shang Xiang spent a lot of time together, giggling and whispering to each other. Diao Chan no longer slept by Zhang He's side, which disappointed him greatly, but it was probably for the better. July came to an end after several more weeks of lazy nothingness. The hot sun beat down and nobody really wanted to do anything. Zhang He, Diao Chan, Sun Shang Xiang, and Sima Yi were usually found by the pond, talking about whatever came to mind at the time. Cao Cao seemed to be biding his time before they launched another attack, and everyone was thankful.  
  
One hot morning, Zhang He awoke early. He stared out the window and wiped his brow. Suddenly, he remembered it was August third, the day of his birth. He was finally sixteen years old. He smiled and recollected about his life up to this point. A lot had happened, from sitting in the tree listening to his father's conversation, getting sold to Yuan Shao as a bodyguard, meeting Rai Tso, his first battle, falling in love with Diao Chan, all these things and more had happened in just one short year. The he remembered what he had said to Diao Chan all those months ago at the inn. 'You spend a lot of time building up your life, getting to know people, getting a place to live, all these different things. It can take years and years, then you get used to it. But what most people don't realize is it can all be destroyed in seconds.' He thought about that for a long while. It was true, you can live for years and years, and everything you lived for, worked to build, and loved can be destroyed as easy as a snap of you fingers . . .  
  
Sima Yi began to stir and he sat up rubbing his eyes. Zhang He looked over at him with an odd expression. Had the Lady in Black really pointed towards him? Was Sima Yi, his best friend, his sworn brother, this innocent boy who had been forced into war at such an early age, really going to be murdered in only a few short weeks. Siam Yi turned towards Zhang He and smiled a little. Zhang He felt a pain in his heart as he imagined Sima Yi cowering against a wall as a tall man lifted up a heavy ax swung it, and. . . Then he thought of what life would be like without him, thought attending his cremation with a sobbing Sun Shang Xiang . . . He couldn't stand it, his head throbbed and a small tear leaked out of his eye. Sima Yi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What're you crying about?" He asked, looking oddly at Zhang He.  
  
"Nuthun' . . ." Zhang He said, wiping his eyes hastily. "Just thinking how truly precious life is." Sima Yi smiled in agreement, but stopped suddenly.  
  
"Do you hear that?" He asked.  
  
"What? Zhang He said straightening up.  
  
"Somebody's yelling our names." Sima Yi said standing up. Zhang He stood up also and followed him out the door. When he got outside, he stumbled backward and gasped. There was a man, completely covered in cloak and standing about eight feet tall. He kept stumbling and his middle bent strangely in half occasionally.  
  
"SIMA YI! ZHANG HE!" Bellowed an oddly familiar voice from within the cloak.  
  
"Hi . . ." Said Zhang He timidly.  
  
"Let u- me in your room, please." He said glancing backwards.  
  
"I would, but I don't think you can fit . . ." Zhang He said, eyeing the enormous man. The man whispered hurriedly to himself, then bent forward, reducing his size by half. He inched awkwardly through the open door the fell flat on his face.  
  
"Um, could you please close the door?" He asked pathetically. Zhang He stepped inside and Sima Yi followed, shutting the door behind him. Then, all of a sudden, the cloak parted and two boys tumbled out.  
  
"That was the worst idea you've ever had, Sun Ce! I'm never listening to you again." Said an angry voice. Zhang He sped over to get a good look at their faces. Low and behold Sun Ce and Zhou Yu were lying in a disgruntled heap on the floor.  
  
"My God, I don't believe it!" Sima Yi said, running beside Zhang He.  
  
"You'd better, baby, cause were back!" Sun Ce cheered.  
  
End of part 2 


	22. See My Soul

Author's Note: Whew, a short chapter. It took a while though. Thank you so much Petta for reviewing ever chapter *huggles* You're my best friend : ) I'm going to try and get 100 reviews, so pllllz keep on reviewin' and  
suggesting! I hope y'all like this one.  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 3  
The Romance of the Four Leaders  
Chapter 22  
See my Soul  
  
"How?" Sima Yi asked in one word. Sun Ce sat up and pushed Zhou Yu's legs away from his face.  
  
"Easy, all I did was sit on his shoulders, then put a cloth over us and-" Sun Ce started.  
  
"Quiet, Sun Ce, I believe he was asking how did we get here." Zhou Yu said, trying to untangle himself.  
  
"That's obvious, we rode!" Sun Ce said, hands on his hips.  
  
"Ever the master of deepness . . ." Zhou Yu said with a hand on his forehead. "What he means to say is that he was worried about the condition of you guys and his sister and we came to investigate."  
  
"Oh yeah, what he said . . ." Sun Ce muttered, ripping himself free of the cloak.  
  
"You're going to be killed if anyone sees you!" Zhang He said worried.  
  
"So we won't be seen!" Sun Ce said casually. He looked around for a bit. "You think this place is big enough for the four of us?" Zhang He turned to Sima Yi and he shrugged.  
  
"S-sure . . ." Zhang He said, scratching his head. They all looked at each other for a while, then all smiled simultaneously.  
  
"It's really good to see you again." Sima Yi said, helping Zhou Yu to his feet.  
  
"Yeah!! Were all back together!" Sun Ce yelled, jumping up. Only after a few minutes of getting settled in, they were bombarding each other with questions about what they had been doing. They got very loud and raucous, making jokes and pushing each other around. Then the door slammed open and Diao Chan stood in the doorway.  
  
"What is wrong with you? What is with all the noi-" She stopped dead. "Who are they?" Sun Ce stood up immediately and straightened his hair. He walked up in a very odd way and looked Diao Chan in the eyes.  
  
"Well, well, well, who is this beautiful woman? Are you married?" He said slyly, slipping an arm around her. She squealed and fought herself away. Sun Ce stepped back and looked surprised. Diao Chan ran over and hid behind Zhang He, putting her arms around his waist.  
  
"Protect me, Zhang He!" She said, peering over his shoulder.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Diao Chan, that's Sun Ce." Zhang He said. Sun Ce smiled and stepped over.  
  
"Is she your woman, Zhang He?" He asked happily.  
  
"Yeah." Zhang He said, blushing slightly.  
  
"I don't believe it! He got one before me!" Sun Ce said to Zhou Yu.  
  
"I wonder why . . ." Sima Yi said under his breath.  
  
"Congrats, brother! She's a real pretty one . . ." Sun Ce said, admiring Diao Chan's beauty.  
  
"Come on, stop talking about Diao Chan like she's an object or something." Zhang He said, putting a hand on her head. Diao Chan smiled and moved to Zhang He's lap. Zhou Yu stepped over gracefully, shook Diao Chan's hand and bowed.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Lady Diao Chan, I am Zhou Yu. You are truly lovely." He said softly.  
  
"Thank you. Very nice to meet you too." She said bowing her head. At that moment, Sun Shang Xiang burst through the door yelling for Diao Chan. The second she saw Sun Ce she stopped.  
  
"B-brother?" She said shakily.  
  
"Hey, sis, we thought we'd drop by for a quick visit!" He joked then ran up and hugged her.  
  
"You're in trouble, Cao Cao will hurt you if he sees you!" She said pointing a finger.  
"Ahh, tell Cao Cao to take a hike, I can beat him up!" Sun Ce boasted, flexing his muscles.  
  
"That's Sun Ce . . ." She said, rubbing her temple.  
  
"So, down to business." Zhou Yu said, stepping in. "We would like to know why you two are on the Wei?" Sima Yi looked hard at his feet. Zhang He looked over at him with wary eyes.  
  
"Can I tell them Sima Yi?" He asked. He nodded shallowly and Zhang he told them what had happened up to this point. The listened in awe and Sun Ce swore loudly a couple of times.  
  
"God damn it! They put you guys through torture! I'll kill Guo Tu, I'll kill him! Sima Yi, you want me to get your father for ya?" Sun Ce raged on after Zhang He was done.  
  
"But now, the question is what to do at this point . . ." Zhou Yu said.  
  
"I don't know about you, Sima Yi, but I'm tired of taking orders from Cao Cao." Zhang He announced.  
  
"I would like to join together with all of you again. . ." Sima Yi said quietly.  
  
"I'll go wherever you go, Sima Yi . . ." Sun Shang Xiang said sitting beside him. He smiled at her and looked into her bright blue eyes. "But I can't go back to father, never." She pointed out.  
  
"But sis!" Sun Ce interjected.  
  
"Shut up, Sun Ce! You want to marry Lu Xun?" She snapped.  
  
"No, but we have a duty to serve our father, now you're coming home!" He said.  
  
"No! I want to stay with Sima Yi!" She yelled at her brother. Sima Yi blushed and turned away.  
  
"Stop it! Both of you." Zhou Yu said, coming between the fighting siblings. "Sun Ce, do you remember what you told me in our first battle with the Shu?" Sun Ce looked blank for a moment then shook his head. Zhou Yu "tutted" and put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Whaddya say me and you start another empire, Zhou Yu, our empire . . ." He said in mock Sun Ce voice.  
  
"I don't sound like that!" He yelled and threw whatever was closest to him and Zhou Yu.  
  
"You moron!" He laughed, "Listen to the words I was saying, not the way I said them."  
  
"Start another kingdom?" Zhang He asked incredulously. "That's virtually impossible."  
  
"Not exactly." Zhou Yu pointed out, flipping his hair as he spun to face Zhang He. "Here we are, six strong generals right now. Now, we all have friends and relations in all of the armies. If we can persuade different generals to join our kingdoms, and gather troops from the cities, then we can have a nice big army. This might take a while though . . ."  
  
"Sounds good now, but who will lead us? Who will be our strategist, and really, how many people can we persuade to betray their own force?" Sima Yi interrupted.  
  
"There are more than you think there are! You and I can be the strategists, and Zhang He and Sun Ce will lead us. All together, we can be unbeatable." He said, stamping his fist on the table.  
  
"We don't have to provisions, weapons, money troops, authority, or popularity to do it." Sima Yi said, sounding uneasy.  
  
"We don't, but if everyone agrees to help a little, we work really hard, and we do a bit of borrowing . . ." Zhou Yu left off.  
  
"You mean stealing?" Zhang He said lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"It's just like burning a supply depot, except we benefit from it . . ." He said slyly.  
  
"Can we really do something like this?" Sima Yi asked everyone.  
  
"I'd be willing to try." Zhou Yu confirmed.  
  
"I'm in!" Sun Ce called from somewhere behind them.  
  
"Sure, I'll give it a shot." Zhang He said shrugging.  
  
"If Zhang He goes, so will I!" Diao Chan cheered loyally.  
  
"This is madness . . ." Sima Yi said smiling.  
  
"Alright!" Sun Shang Xiang Said jumping up and down. Then they set to work. Sima Yi and Zhou Yu made several charts and maps, performed difficult math problems, and figured out statistics for all the things they would need. They made a list of all the generals in the Wu, Shu and Wei and found maps of all the regions and things they would be going over. Suddenly, a thought burst into Zhang He's mind.  
  
"Zhou Yu, do you know how to do a Chi-Ku-To spell?" Zhang he asked suspiciously. Zhou Yu turned and looked confused.  
  
"No, why do you ask?" He said.  
  
"You see, Sima Yi! I told you it wasn't Zhou Yu!" He said putting up his index finger.  
  
"What? Has Sima Yi been possessed?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, by a man called 'The White Mage'. He kept bothering Sima Yi and wouldn't let him sleep." Zhang He said bitterly.  
  
"Very disturbing . . ." Zhou Yu said, nibbling on the end of a brush. "Do you know the counter, Sima Yi?"  
  
"What the Hell are you guys talking about?" Sun Ce said thickly.  
  
"Don't bother explaining it to him, he'll just forget it . . ." Zhou Yu whispered smiling. They went on talking for a couple more hours when another problem arose.  
  
"Where are you guys going to stay until we get this plan organized?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.  
  
"Well, here!" Sun Ce said.  
  
"You can't just stay inside all day, every day. You'll need to bathe and stuff. And besides, you can't fit four guys in one room." Diao Chan said.  
  
"Alright, Zhou Yu, Zhang He, and Sima Yi can sleep in here, and me and the girls can sleep in the other room!" Sun Ce said smiling.  
  
"Fat chance, Sun Ce." Zhang He said. "But three in here three in there is a good plan."  
  
"I can sleep next Zhang He!" Offered Diao Chan.  
  
"And since all my things are in this room, I'd better stay here as well." Sima Yi said.  
  
"Ok, and you two can sleep together on the floor, while I get the bed in the other room!" Sun Shang Xiang said.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" Sun Ce said.  
  
"You are so immature at times, Sun Ce . . ." Zhou Yu smiled. "Yes, that's a good plan. Whenever we need to go outside, we can travel under cloak - separately . . ." Zhou Yu finished. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Hide!" Yelled Sun Shang Xiang, shoving them in the bed.  
  
"It doesn't cover them up enough!" Cried Diao Chan.  
  
"Sit on them!" Sun Shang Xiang said, launching herself onto the lumpy bed. The door swung open and there stood Xiahou Dun. They all smiled broadly in his direction, trying badly not to look suspicious. Xiahou Dun stared at them for a few seconds with a confused expression. He now wore a strip of cloth over his head to cover up his missing eye.  
  
"Is . . . everything all right?" He asked, staring at the lumps in the bed.  
  
"Yes, everything's wonderful!" Zhang He said, trying to divert his attention.  
  
"I just wanted to let Sima Yi he'll be needed tomorrow morning in Cao Cao's building to plan the next attack. You can come as well, if you like Zhang He." He finished, still looking around.  
  
"Great! Goodbye, for now!" Sima Yi said, pushing him outside and shutting the door.  
  
"That was close . . ." sighed Diao Chan as Sun Ce and Zhou Yu emerged.  
  
"Don't worry, in a week or two, we'll be out of here for good. We just have to start organizing right away. I suggest that once our army is composed, we attack the Nanmans to gain control of some land." Zhou Yu suggested.  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking brother." Sima Yi agreed.  
  
"Hey, what'll our kingdom be called?" Sun Ce asked abruptly.  
  
"Hmmm. . ." Mused Sima Yi.  
  
"What about . . . the . . .Jin?" Offered Sun Ce.  
  
"Nah, something more like the Fen . . ." Said Zhou Yu.  
  
"Perhaps it should be one of our names?" Said Sima Yi.  
  
"How about, the Shi!" Zhang He called out.  
  
"That sounds good!" Sun Ce smiled.  
  
"The Shi! We are now part of the Shi dynasty." 


	23. Garden of Dreams

Author's Note: YAY! I finally finished a chapter! Whoohoo! Sorry guys,  
that delay was HUGE! It's been a tough week at school and I may not be able to update on weekdays, so bear with me and check on the weekends. I  
hope you like thid one, I worked hard on it : ))  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 3  
The Romance of the Four Leaders  
Chapter 23  
Garden of Dreams  
  
After only a week, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu being around had become part of the norm. Summer was now fully in blossom and the days were so hot, all anyone wanted do was stay inside. Insects hovered in the sky like little airborne jewels glistening in the hot sun. Cao Cao was now on his way to ambush the Shu a second time, but Sima Yi had other plans. He, along with Zhou Yu, was almost done with the plans and they were about to begin getting the generals on their side. Zhang He felt oddly dreamy in these long, humid dog days. He watched the parched field and the rippling sea of grass endlessly and was entertained by seeing the puffy white clouds migrate to who knows where. He never really said much, for him summer was a sad time for some reason. Perhaps sad wasn't the word, more like a feeling of beautiful melancholy where one only wished to dream and loll indolently around nature. He spent much time in the garden just staring at the water and perhaps nibbling on a crisp, green summer apple.  
  
One night they all stole away to the mystical bamboo forest and celebrated summer. The warm night air filled everyone's heart with happiness and the stars glittered peacefully above. They all sang songs and burned natsu incense from Japan that was supposed to symbolize the season. Everyone brought different piles of summer fruit and put in into a large communal basket. The huge potluck of apricots, apples, peaches, plums, pomegranates, oranges, grapes and nectarines gleamed like a mountain of red, purple and gold jewels, and tasted of pure ambrosia. The girls all wore their finest clothing and picked elegant pastel flowers and adorned them in their hair. Diao Chan was put through request after request for everyone's favorite tunes, but she delivered them with shining clarity. Sima Yi showed them how to construct miniatures boats out of leaves and sticks and they floating them on the glass-like glowing water of the hot spring. Everyone enjoyed themselves and wished the night would never end.  
  
It's a little like bliss Zhang He thought as the drifted back sleepily Being out here with all these people I love, doing all these pleasant thing. I almost wish I could stay there forever with them all, stuck in our youth, just dreaming the rest of eternity away . . .  
  
When they all got back, all the good feelings vanished in a moments time. Zhang He barreled through the door, followed by Zhou Yu and Sun Ce, who ripped off their cloaks and were joking loudly. Zhang He started to laugh along with them but stopped with a choke when he noticed someone was sitting on the bed. Not just someone, Zhang Liao, his older brother. He looked alarmingly at the two seventeen year olds and stood up.  
  
"They are from the Wu! What're they doing here?" He demanded pointing. Zhang He stood for a moment, and then slammed the door shut and stood in front of it protectively.  
  
"They are my sworn brothers." Zhang He informed him. Diao Chan whispered something to Sun Shang Xiang quietly and the redheaded girl nodded.  
  
"You can't possibly be serious? They are the enemy!" Zhang Liao spat.  
  
"Here me out, brother, I have a very good reason. And so it was then that Zhang Liao learned of all the happenings that had occurred between the six and understood perfectly.  
  
"Yes, I agree. A good reason . . ." He said, stroking his moustache.  
  
"You won't tell them, will you?" Diao Chan said worriedly.  
  
"No, I promise not to say a word. Also, I'm very interested in you starting a new kingdom. I would be honored if I could become a general in your league. I could also contribute my salary and perhaps recruit some troops for us." Said Zhang Liao excitedly.  
  
"Really, you'll do that for us?" Zhang He said, leaping from his seat. Zhang Liao laughed, stood up and placed a large hand on Zhang He's shoulder.  
  
"Anything for you, little brother." He chuckled, and then casually walked through the door.  
  
"That was close . . ." Sun Ce said, wiping his brow.  
  
"But if it's really that easy to get generals on our side . . ." Sun Shang Xiang said slowly.  
  
"Then we could be outta here in a week!" Sun Ce said happily.  
  
The next morning Zhang He woke up early and crept outside. No relatives of Cao Cao would ever betray him, so that cancelled out Zhen Ji, Xiahou Dun, and Xiahou Yuan. Cao Cao was all that Dian Wei had, and all he could really do was kill people and utter "rreis". So that left Xu Huang and Xu Zhu. Zhang He chuckled at the thought of Sima Yi's face when he informed him they would be including Xu Zhu in their merry little party. It would be no challenge convincing Xu Zhu, but what about his brother Xu Huang? Zhang he stepped up to the small hut concealing Xu Huang inside. He was probably still sleeping, but Zhang He didn't want to be seen trying to get people to betray Cao Cao. He knocked cautiously and pushed open the door. It was a little dark inside and there was a small collection of clutter on the floor. Zhang He poked around inside until he found the tall man sleep half-in and half-out of his bed. He tapped him on the forehead several times but there was no response.  
  
"Xu Huang . . ." He hissed in his ear. "XU HUANG!" He snapped to life and sat up.  
  
"Wha iz id?" He mumbled "Whas goihn un?"  
  
"Shhhh, keep it down. I have some important matters to discuss . . ." Zhang He said, kneeling at the bedside.  
  
"What is it you want to talk about?" He said warily.  
  
"What do you think about a forth kingdom?" Zhang He asked.  
  
"A forth kingdom?" He reiterated.  
  
"Yes, one that brings the best generals out of all three of the kingdoms and joins them to defeat the rest . . ." Zhang He elaborated.  
  
"Sounds . . . Interesting, tell me more." Xu Huang said in his deep voice.  
  
"Well, me and my sworn brothers are already creating one as we speak. We need the best of the best generals to help us out. We're getting everyone to try and contribute troops, food, and money. We've already got Sima Yi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Zhang Liao, and myself. We need the help of you and your brother desperately, are you willing to join us?" Xu Huang considered him for a moment thoughtfully. Then he nodded very powerfully.  
  
"I will help you in your kingdom, and I will try and get my brother as well. I can recruit some troops from the Wei who are not so fond of Cao Cao and donate some money too." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you!" Zhang He cheered bowing. "Now, please, tell no one about this, we will all be punished severely and Zhou Yu and Sun Ce will be killed."  
  
"Alright, everything is safe with me. Good luck, and by the way, what's the name of this kingdom?" He asked as Zhang He was stepping out.  
  
"Oh, Shi . . . It's the Shi." Zhang He said flashily.  
  
Later that day the confirmed that Xu Zhu was also going to be on there side ("Xu Zhu get smash even moooore?") and that a good portion of the troops were interested in joining as well. After they collected, or 'borrowed' more supplies, they would be ready to escape from the Wei Camp and move onto the Wu. They were in dire need of horses, food, and tents, but the troops were good enough to gather some for them. The days quickly died and the deadline for their flight was upon. They were scheduled to leave tonight at midnight. All during the day, people were very apprehensive and quickly tried to gather as much supplies as they could. Sima Yi and Zhang He were able to acquire two carts for carrying supplies in and Zhou Yu set up the plan for how they would escape. At about 9:00 Sun Shang Xiang, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu moved into Sima Yi's room, joining the others. Approximately one half an hour later, Xu Huang, Zhang Liao and Xu Zhu arrived. It was an extremely tight fit and the room became very hot from all the body heat. Once it was midnight, they stepped outside and moved to the front. There the troops and supplies were waiting for them. Everyone mounted a horse and they moved through the door as silently as they could. Zhou Yu had already prepared a place where they would be building their main camp.  
  
They traveled well into the next day. First of all they escaped the barren land where the Wei camp was and came upon luscious, rolling, meadows of emerald grass. The warm summer breeze was at their back, always pushing them towards the future. The troops seemed to support them fully and there was no chance of them going back to Cao Cao. Zhang He felt extremely important, leading all these people to the camp. He, in fact, would be leading them all along with Sun Ce when battle came around. He guessed this is what Cao Cao, Liu Bei, and Sun Jian felt like, a supreme commander. His thoughts wandered and the hot air made him dreamy. He imagined himself striking down all the leaders and claiming control of all of China. He waved his invisible sword while he rode along and cut down even more invisible enemies. He heard Diao Chan giggling beside him and he smiled sheepishly at her. She smiled back and looked towards the sky above.  
  
After about a week of riding, they finally reached their final destination. The soldiers set up camp and started in building a wall around the premises. Zhou Yu and Sima Yi constructed a strategy building and placed all their important items inside they would be using for strategy. Two large buildings were put up, one for Zhou Yu, Sima Yi, Zhang He, and Sun Ce, and another for the women. Zhang He treated the men very well, they got to take breaks, eat and sleep whenever they wanted.  
  
"Such a kind man . . ." They would say. "I'm glad we broke away from Cao Cao!"  
  
Two weeks after the camp was set up, soldiers were dispatched to recruit more men from cities and to gather more supplies. They also decided that they should send Sun Ce and Sun Shang Xiang back to the Wu camp to gather some more people and generals. Zhang He also sent Sima Yi and Diao Chan to inspect the Shu. Everything was working perfectly; Zhang He was building his own kingdom.  
  
The days grew less and less hot and the wind began to blow endlessly. The trees slowly transformed into decorated bursts of color and that familiar sweet smell filled the air. Zhang He spent much time conversing with Zhou Yu and they found out they were better friends then they thought.  
  
"Its so nice being with everyone again, and this plan, it has really brought out my true self." Zhou Yu said one night as they were gazing at the full harvest moon.  
  
"This truly is a good thing, I feel like I was born to do this." Zhang He said.  
  
"It does seem so very fitting, I can almost taste victory as we speak." Zhou Yu said, picking up something from the grass and playing with it.  
  
"Wouldn't that be spectacular? We would claim the next dynasty!" Zhang He smiled.  
  
"The Shi Dynasty . . . sounds good." Zhou Yu agreed.  
  
"So who is it we'll be trouncing first?" Zhang He asked.  
  
"I believe it will be wise to either get the Nanmans on our side, or take their land. I've heard stories about them though, they are supposedly very ferocious." Zhou Yu said lying down on his back and closing his eyes. Zhang He was silent as he watched the forest bordering their camp. He thought about lying down as well and sleeping under the stars as his eyes pierced into the rustling trees. He just about to, when he heard a strange sound. A kind of high pitched, musical sound emanated from the wood. Zhang He sat up straight and listened. It was a song, someone was playing music! He strained his ears, trying to catch a bit of the delicate tune. Those notes, that song . . . He suddenly leapt to his feet. He couldn't believe it, the song was 'Kaze No Mori'!  
  
"Zhou Yu! Come on!" He yelled, pulling Zhou Yu to his feet.  
  
"What!?" He exclaimed.  
  
"The song! Come on, follow me!" Zhang He said, tearing down the hill. His heart pounded, he would perhaps be able to find out something about that song, finally! Sweat rolled down his face as he burst into the trees. The music was louder now; he could hear where it was coming from. He wheeled left, right, left again, speeding through the forest at an incredible rate. Past tranquil, moonlit pools, through quiet glades, Zhang He stopped for nothing. His body shook with adrenaline and he looked frantically for the music. Flashes from his memory appeared in his head, in that forest, so long ago...  
  
He burst into a glade and saw a blinding light. The song was all around them, it filled the air. Zhang He squinted and tried to see what was going on, but fell to his knees. Then, a beautiful voice filled the air and sung along with the melody. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard, tears began to fall from his eyes. Who was singing that? What heavenly creature of magic could make such a lovely sound? Then, as the last note was hit, everything ceased.  
  
Zhang He stood up, his knees still shaking. He looked around for any sign of anything.  
  
"W-what was that?" Zhou Yu sputtered.  
  
"I don't know . . ." Zhang He said poking around the glade.  
  
"How do you know that song?" Zhou Yu asked suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know, I just seem to remember it from somewhere." Zhang He explained, helping Zhou Yu to his feet.  
  
"I thought I was the one who told it to you." Zhou Yu said, frowning.  
  
"No, I've known it since I was a kid." Zhang He explained.  
  
"So, I'm not the only one . . ." Zhou Yu said.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Zhang He inquired.  
  
"A long time ago, when I was about seven years old, I lived in a village by a forest. I was always so terrified of the trees, I couldn't go anywhere near it. Then one day around sunset, Sun Ce and I were playing by the river. He got a malicious idea and thought it would be funny to see if I could swim, so he pushed me in. Of course, I was very young and I couldn't swim at all. The river pulled me into the dark forest and I still couldn't get out. I pretty much gave up hope then; I knew I was going to die even at my age. I stopped kicking and screaming and I just let my body sink down to the bottom.  
  
"I remember looking up through the water at the red sky and feeling my tears in the water. I also remember asking myself why Sun Ce would have done this to me, why would he be so cruel. Then I just closed my eyes. Then next thing I knew was there were two arms pulling me out of the water. I opened my eyes and there was a beautiful woman holding me. She was so unearthly and lovely I was frightened. She looked sad and put a finger to her lips, then handed me an ocarina. Then she began to sing that song; 'Kaze No Mori', and I fell right asleep. When I woke up, I was lying alone on the forest floor, with the ocarina still clenched in my fist, except the words 'Kaze No Mori' were written on the back of it. That's how I named the song.  
  
"So then, when I finally found my way back, everyone was really happy to see me, especially Sun Ce. They all thought I had drowned to death, and Sun Ce was crying his eyes out because he thought he had killed me. I was so happy to back, that I never really told anyone what happened to me. Then I decided that it was probably a crazy dream I had, and I'd better not tell anyone about it. But I still had that ocarina and I didn't just magically appear on the river bank, so what happened?" He asked himself. 


	24. Dark Spirit Dance

Part 3  
Romance of the Four Leaders  
Chapter 24  
Dark Spirit Dance  
  
After two weeks of waiting, they finally returned. Sun Shang Xiang and Sun Ce rode in at sunrise and brought with them an armada of troops and supplies. They had seven new horses, hundreds of bags of rice, new tents, fierce-looking weapons, and fields full of soldiers. Also, they acquired three more generals to help fight in the Shi. First of all, Sun Ce's brother Sun Quan was following with his ape-face behind them. He looked as unfriendly and mean as ever, but help was help. Nextly, there came a tall, muscley, surly man named Taishi Ci. He wore golden armor and wielded two large poles of metal, similar to Sun Ce's tonfas. Finally, next to Sun Shang Xiang rode a very odd man. He was quite short and wore a collection of large bells around his neck. On his body he had donned a green vest, which openly displayed his tattooed chest. His hair was sticking up and he wore a red head band around his forehead. He was talking so loudly that Zhang he could here his voice from where he was standing. Sun Shang Xiang, whom he was conversing with, looked extremely perturbed and ready to strike him at any moment. He leapt of his horse, did a flip, and stood in front of Zhang He.  
  
"Hey, man! So I guess you're the leader, huh? Nice place you got here, fit for the Ning!" He spoke extremely fast and extended his hand rather violently. Zhang He shook it uncertainly and looked towards Sun Shang Xiang, who had just rode up and dismounted.  
  
"This is Gan Ning." She said, as if she had been enduring hours of this man talking endlessly. "He used to be a pirate, but he somehow joined up with my father."  
  
"She's a fiery one, huh? I asked her to marry Gan Ning, but she didn't want to for some reason! Hmmm, guess Gan Ning is too much for 'er. Gan Ning. Sounds like a type of food don't it? I'm having some Gan Ning tonight-" Gan Ning continued on speedily and mostly to himself. Zhang He looked bewildered. How could anyone be this much of a maniac? Sun Shang Xiang heaved a sigh and darted off in a random direct to escape "The Ning".  
  
Two days later, Diao Chan and Sima Yi returned with their own surplus of goodness. They brought an equally good share of troops and supplies and few generals of their own. Four new generals rode up on steeds, gleaming in the sunlight. The first was an extremely odd man by the name of Wei Yan. His face was completely obscured by a mask and he spoke in one or two worded sentences.  
  
"You . . . Good . . . Me . . . Join . . ." He growled and Zhang he who nodded weakly. The next in line was a man that should have died years and years ago. He was a living mummy and had a crazed look in his eyes. He was, in fact, ninety-five years old and came dressed in full battle armor and carried a sword. He never seemed to know where he was and Zhang He had worries about his sanity.  
  
"So, you are the whelp that's leadin' us, eh?" He said as he hobbled over to Zhang He.  
  
"Yes, Sun Ce and I." He answered.  
  
"Ah, well, I suppose it's better than . . . Who was leadin' the Shu again?" He asked.  
  
"Liu Bei . . ." Zhang He responded, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, yes, yes . . ." Huang Zhong said, waddling away.  
  
After he had disappeared, the next general showed himself. At first Zhang He didn't know what exactly was riding up, but he soon recognized it as Pang Tong.  
  
"Pang Tong!!" He cheered as he helped the cloaked man off of the black horse.  
  
"Hehe, I'm back!" He said reviving his footing.  
  
"You've decided to join us?" Zhang He asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, I thought I might help out the underdog. Besides, I'm a little tired of Liu Bei anyway." He laughed.  
  
"Excellent, this is great!" Zhang He said clapping his hands together happily.  
  
"Hehehe, see you tonight, kid." He said floating off to the distance.  
  
After Pang Tong had dispersed the fourth and final general appeared. He was a tall and strong man, about six foot seven, with muscles upon muscles. He wore a huge plumage of golden armor with a helmet with a dragon's head on it. He carried a gigantic spear, which was hooked and looked very painful. He trudged up to Zhang He and extended an enormous, shovel-like hand. Zhang He reached out and grasped it, only to find it crunching his tiny hand into oblivion a second later.  
  
"I am Ma Chao." He growled gruffly, staring down his nose a Zhang He.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I am Zhang He." He squeaked, desperately trying to remove his delicate hand caught in the vice of pain. He finally let and wandered of to greet the rest of his comrades. The next second Diao Chan came bounding up. She took a flying leap into Zhang He's arms, knocking them both to the ground.  
  
"You're back!" He said, hugging her while lying in the soft grass.  
  
"Yay!" She smiled, rocking back and forth. He regained his stance and lifted Diao Chan back to her feet.  
  
"Some of these new generals . . ." He said wide-eyed and shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah, they're a bag of loonies, but they were the only ones who'd come with us." Diao Chan explained.  
  
"So now we've got, you, me, Sima Yi, Sun Shang Xiang, Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, Xu Zhu, Xu Huang, Liao, Taishi Ci, Gan Ning, Sun Quan, Huang Zhong, Wei Yan, Ma Chao, and Pang Tong." Zhang He counted off on his fingers.  
  
"It's quite a lineup, but we might be on down in a while . . ." She said in a darker tone.  
  
"What do you mean?" Zhang He asked, he stomach twisting up inside him.  
  
"Don't you remember? September twenty second! The Lady in Black . . ." She reminded him. Zhang He's twisting stomach dissolved. He had completely forgot about that. Someone was going to die . . . Xiahou Dun, Xu Zhu, Zhang Liao or . . . Sima Yi. Zhang He gazed over at his frail sworn brother, who was dismounting his brown horse. What exactly happened to him every time he spit up so much blood? Was it a fatal disease? Zhang He didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Today is September ninth, they've got thirteen days." She said woefully.  
  
"I won't let Her take him!" Zhang He roared in frustration.  
  
"There's nothing we can do! I don't want him to die anymore than you do . . ." Diao Chan said.  
  
"Isn't there anything?" Zhang he asked, starting to give up hope.  
  
"The Lady in Black never lies . . ." She repeated miserably. "All we can do is wait."  
  
"Maybe it isn't Sima Yi at all . . ." Zhang He said, bringing up a hopeful matter, but not believing it.  
  
"But it could be your brother, or Xiahou Dun." Diao Chan said as they made their way back to the center of the camp.  
  
"Or Xu Zhu." Zhang He said a little more brightly "But then we'd still suffer a loss."  
  
"Whatever happens, will happen. There is no use mourning over something that hasn't even occurred."  
  
"You are correct, I must collect myself." He said, opening the door to his room.  
  
"Can I come in?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, we can play Shogi, Sima Yi won't mind if we use his board." He offered holding the door open for her.  
  
"Sounds great!" She chorused smiling. They played around in the room for a while and talked for a while. Zhang He told her about what happened in the forest with Zhou Yu. She looked extremely surprised and told him that something was defiantly strange. Both Diao Chan and Zhou Yu's life had been saved when they were very young, and both in a forest. Zhang He also remembered something about a forest, but what was it? That blood red sunset, that village, something happened, and that's song was always ever present in all three of their incidences.  
  
Later on, Zhou Yu and Sun Ce returned and shooed Diao Chan out. Zhang He lay around for a while, then got restless and went to see what was going on outside. The men were still working on the wall and some of the generals were walking around the grounds. Zhang he waved to Pang Tong, who was prowling around, looking for God-knows-what. Then he came upon Gan Ning, who was talking endlessly to Taishi Ci.  
  
"Being pirate was a bad thing for the Ning, I think its better now I'm with you guys. But, you know I had a Ningin' good time when I was a pirate. And sometimes I ask myself, 'Why the Ning did I leave?' I guess it's for a greater cause-" Taishi Ci interrupted him hastily.  
  
"Look, it's Zhang He, I guess it's time for me to go now, goodnight!" He said, practically fleeing away from Gan Ning. Zhang He's suspicions were confirmed; this man was an absolute lunatic.  
  
"Hey, Zhang He, leader man! How the Ning are you? Gan Ning is fine, thanks for asking. Just now I was talking to that Taishi Ci 'bout how I used to be a pirate. You ever know anyone in piracy? It has it's values, but I like the nice side 'o life better. How 'bout you, you ever do anything mean?"  
  
I have to go now, bye!" He called, tearing away from Gan Ning as fast as possible. He'd better prove himself to be helpful on the battlefield, or Zhang He was going to kill him. He lolled around the grounds for a while, staring at the moon, inhaling the sweet autumn air. He sat underneath the darkling sky and watched the stars appear one by one. After a few more minutes, Sun Shang Xiang came running across the grass about 30 feet away, followed closely by a tall strong soldier. She looked like she was crying, and the man was visibly smiling from all the way back where he was standing. Zhang He stood, angered, ready to help Sun Shang Xiang, but stopped when he saw she was running towards Sima Yi. His curiosity peaked, he snuck closer and closer and the eavesdropper in him emerged once again.  
  
"Sima Yi!!" She wailed, rushing towards him. He stopped walking and turned to catch her. Sun Shang Xiang ran behind him and grasped his clothing.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked concernedly. The man ran up and came to a halt in front of Sima Yi.  
  
"He tried to take advantage of me . . ." She cried into Sima Yi's back, shaking slightly. Sima Yi looked enraged and whipped out his Black-Feather Fan. The gruff man laughed throatily.  
  
"You think you can take me down, ya freak?" He said menacingly, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"I'm going to try." Sima Yi said defiantly "Don't you know it's a horrible crime to hurt a woman or touch her without permission?"  
  
"Your stupid, women are tools!" The soldier said. Sima Yi's eyes narrowed and his fan was glowing with a sinister radiance. He shot about forty beams out of it and quickly turned the evil man into something that resembled Swiss cheese made out of meat. Sun Shang Xiang gasped and Sima Yi unequipped his weapon gracefully.  
  
"Thank you, Sima Yi, you saved me!" She said sounding very relived.  
  
"Are you okay?" He said in a much gentler tone as he turned to face her.  
  
"I am now, you were amazing!" She said smiling.  
  
"He didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked, still not convinced.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little shaken." Sun Shang Xiang said, brushing herself off.  
  
"I'm glad." He said, sighing a little.  
  
"Not even my father was ever that cool, and he's saved me a bunch of times!" Sun Shang Xiang said as she sat down in the cool grass. Sima Yi sat next to her and looked towards the sky.  
  
"You're lucky that your father is so kind, my father wouldn't have saved me if I'd had gotten in trouble." Sima Yi said softly.  
  
"What?" Sun Shang Xiang asked, looking at him. "That's terrible! Doesn't your mother help you at least?" Sima Yi looked at his feet and closed his eyes. He sighed loudly, and then sighed again. He kept taking larger breaths, quicker and quicker. Zhang He gasped quietly, he knew what was coming.  
  
"Sima Yi?" Sun Shang Xiang asked, looking over at him. He sputtered a few times and coughed harshly. His entire body shook violently and he clasped a hand on his chest. He started hacking uncontrollably and sputtering horribly. Zhang he could he was trying to stop it, but to no avail. "Are you alright?" Sun Shang Xiang asked shrilly, placing a hand on his trembling back. Sima Yi grasped his throat as a small trickle of blood dripped from his mouth. He coughed violently several times and a river of fresh, red blood flowed from his mouth. "Oh my God! SIMA YI!" She shrieked as she put her arms around him, as he was about to fall forward. Sima Yi coughed a few more times and spit up the last remainders of blood. He started breathing slower and slower and relaxed a little. "Sima Yi? What's wrong?" She asked again.  
  
"N-nothing, s-sorry, It's j-just something that h-happen sometimes to me . . ." He managed to say hoarsely.  
  
"Are you okay? You need help!" She said trying to pick him up.  
  
"N-no, I'm fine . . . I . . . can . . ." Sima Yi was loosing consciousness quickly. Sun Shang Xiang looked extremely scared and she was starting to shake a bit herself. She got underneath him and tried to lift him up on her back, but failed. Zhang He decided that this was the best time to blow his cover. He rushed out and ran to assist Sun Shang Xiang. He rested Sima Yi's unconscious body on his shoulders and pulled him slowly over to the incomplete infirmary. Sun Shang Xiang kept asking if Sima Yi was all right and whether she had done something wrong. Zhang He laid Sima Yi down in the solitary bed and stepped back.  
  
"He's never passed out before . . ." Zhang He panted softly.  
  
"What? What do you mean? Has this happened before?" Sun Shang Xiang squeaked, placing her hands on Sima Yi's chest.  
  
"Yes, twice before I think, but right after he was perfectly fine." Zhang He said, remembering the Lady in Black.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" She asked, eyes growing wider.  
  
"I. . . Don't know. I-I've had a prophecy that someone is going to die on the twenty second, and I think Sima Yi . . ." Zhang He left off.  
  
"No!!" She yelled shaking her head back and forth violently.  
  
"I don't know what we can do, be we've got to believe he'll live, we can't lose hope." Zhang He said gravely.  
  
"Just because you had some stupid premonition doesn't mean anyone's going to die." She said angrily, staring at Sima Yi's handsome complexion. Zhang He thought he looked so sad and helpless. How could he live without his brother?  
  
Sima Yi didn't wake until very early in the morning, before it was light outside. Sun Shang Xiang stayed wide-awake by his bedside all night, not showing the slightest bit of weariness. Zhang He had been lying motionless in a nearby with his eyes closed, listening for signs of life. When Sima Yi stirred, Zhang He cracked his eyes open to small slits.  
  
"You finally woke up." Sun Shang Xiang said gently as Sima Yi sat up.  
  
"Wh-where am I?" He croaked drowsily.  
  
"In the infirmary. You blacked out after you stopped coughing." She explained softly. Sima Yi lay back and put his pale hands over his throat. Sun Shang Xiang handed him a silver drinking glass full of water. He drank the cool water gratefully and breathed his thanks. "Let me help you with this . . ." Sun Shang Xiang said sweetly as she leaned forward and put her hands on Sima Yi's heavy helmet. She lifted it off carefully and placed it on the table beside them. Her fingers slightly quivered as she released Sima Yi's jet-black mane of beautifully straight hair from its bun. Her fingers ran down the silky strands involuntarily. Sima Yi opened his mouth slightly and a patch of blush appeared on his cheeks. Her white hand slipped down and landed delicately on his face. He looked nervously into her sea-blue eyes and she smiled back contentedly. She removed her tiny hand slowly and placed it in her lap.  
  
"Do you have a disease?" She asked cautiously. "You know, one that makes you cough?"  
  
"No, It's my mind that does that." Sima Yi muttered, closing his eyes.  
  
"Huh?" She puzzled.  
  
"It happens to me whenever I suddenly think of something that happened to me a long time ago." He explained darkly.  
  
"What happened?" She inquired sensitively. Sima Yi opened his deep brown eyes and stared at her meaningfully. He then shut them again and shook his head.  
  
"I don't think I can tell you. . ." He breathed hoarsely.  
  
"Oh . . ." She said, sounding hurt.  
  
"But . . ." He said straightening up a little, "I have kept it bottled up for a long while. I don't think anyone knows besides me and my father . . ." Sun Shang Xiang looked up, and gazed at him. "It's not something good, though, it might make you sad . . ."  
  
"If you don't want to tell me, it's alright. If it's something private, I understand." She said, picking at her fingernail timidly.  
  
"It's alright with me, but I'm asking you if you really want to hear?" He explained. She nodded slowly but didn't look up. Sima Yi looked out the window for a moment, probably recollecting. Zhang He sank back into the chair and sat even more still, he was eager to hear, but at the same time, a little apprehensive. "Did you ever wonder how I became so intelligent?" He asked abruptly.  
  
"Yeah, you were just gifted from birth, or something, right?" She guessed.  
  
"Wrong, I was forced learned. My father was insane about making me the most intellectual mind in all of China. From the day I was born, he begun teaching me everything. He would never stop, ever, and by the time I was a year and a half old I could speak and carry out a conversation. Shortly afterwards I was reading difficult books that most of the villagers haven't even heard of." He said.  
  
"That doesn't sound so bad." Sun Shang Xiang said quietly.  
  
"Let me explain." Sima Yi said, "I wasn't allowed to do anything but learn. All I could do was read and write all day, my father wouldn't let me outside of my room. So, all day everyday I was locked up in a tiny room with nothing but books about math and science, written by the driest of authors. So, as I grew older, I became more independent and I figured out that I didn't always have to do what he told me to. So I wouldn't read all that time, just sit alone and gaze out of the window and dream of being outside with all the other children my age. Well, when my father found out I was learning, the retribution was fierce. At the young age of five I was beaten until I couldn't walk for an entire week. If my mother hadn't come in time, I would have been killed, most likely.  
  
"Throughout the years, he began to develop a cruel streak. I was only allowed meals once a week and no sleep until I had completed at least half of a book. I watched the seasons grow and die through the tiny window in my dark little room until I was seven years old. Then, one day, my mother could bear it no longer, she was the only one who ever cared about me, who ever took the time to speak with me, and she was my only friend. She somehow got me outside for the first time in my life. It started off the best day of my life. I could finally smell the fresh air and see what the world actually looked like. She took me to the market and then to the dark forest outside our village. We came home very late, we were terribly tired, but it had been such a wonderful day. But, she was careless, and she didn't check to see if my father was there before we came in. He was. He looked furious and was holding his sword. She pushed me through the door and told me not to watch, but my curiosity was overwhelming.  
  
"Then they yelled at each other for a while and he advanced. Then he unsheathed the sword and. . . And . . . That bastard cut her in half!" Sima Yi was shaking with anger and his eyes welled up a bit. Sun Shang Xiang put a hand over her mouth and Zhang He frowned.  
  
"I couldn't b-believe it, I didn't even know there was that much blood in a person. Revolting as a corpse looks when it is disposed off in this manner, I still ran to her. With her last moments of life, she grabbed my hand and held me against her chest. She weakly hummed the song she had always hummed to me whenever I was frightened. I felt like I wanted to just die right there with, end all my suffering, I had never known true happiness. And . . . I still don't. . ." 


	25. Thirteen Celestial Nights

Part 3  
The Romance of the Four Leaders  
Chapter 25  
Thirteen Celestial Nights  
  
Sima Yi recovered in half a day and was back on the grounds. Telling his dark past to Sun Shang Xiang seemed to have affected her greatly. She followed Sima Yi wherever he went, and it seemed like their bond had grown stronger. Of course, he would have had to have trusted and liked her very much to have told her something that private. Zhang He never told them him that he had heard him, but looked at Sima Yi in a new light, he now understood why Sima Yi acted the way he did.  
  
Once everything was back to normal, they began planning their very first attack. The strategists decided to attack and take control of the Nanman territory, as they had refused their peace proposal. They would start moving out in a couple of days so they could ambush quickly. Zhou Yu was a better strategist than Zhang he took him for. Sima Yi and him together were unbeatable. They would carry out difficult situations together as fast as lightening and end up coming up with amazingly intelligent solutions.  
  
Diao Chan was not very happy about heading into battle once again. She knew she wasn't the best of fighters, but Zhang He assured her everything would be simply fine. Sun Ce on the other couldn't wait to get back in battle and give his Tonfas a good workout.  
  
On the sixteenth Zhang He gave the order for them begin the travels to the steamy jungles of the Nanman lands. Since it was so close to their main camp, it would only take about four days to reach the border of their land. Their plan was to hide in the jungles, then lead a fake charge on the west side, away from their cities. Once all the people were out of the city, the troops would move in and occupy the land. The charge team would then retreat and needle through the jungle and join the other forces. When the Nanmans returned, they would find enemy soldiers all over their land. Unable to regroup, they eliminate them as easy as a ravenous dog after a stray chicken.  
  
On the second day of traveling the weather became simply unbearable. Horrible, thick humidity hung in the air and it rained endlessly, dampening the spirits of the troops and thoroughly perturbing the horses. The sounds of rolling thunder could be heard every now and then and dangerously close lightening struck frequently and lit up the cloudy sky like magic. The girls made a huge fuss about how the humid air and swollen raindrops were completely destroying their hair, and how all they wanted to do was take a bath. Sun Ce was in bad spirits and yelled at anyone who dared to get in his way.  
  
"Stupid Nanmans, why do we have to attack them and their horrible land?" He whined.  
  
"Because, Sun Ce, it is an easy way to get land that doesn't belong to the Shu, Wu or Wei. These Nanmans are brainless fools who believe you don't need to think before you act. That is why we must take the land." Zhou Yu explained wearily.  
  
"That's jut a bunch of gibberish, I want a real reason!"  
  
The day dragged on and the troops could be heard sniffling and coughing from behind Zhang He.  
  
"Only a bit longer!" He called back to them "I want to stop just as bad as you do, but we can't lose hope!" This seemed to boost their spirits a tiny bit and they trudged on with an exhausted doggedness. When they were nearing midnight, Zhang He let the troops stop and set up camp near a river. As they couldn't start a fire, nobody could cook the food, so nobody ate. Wet and miserable, they set up their tents and retired into a bitter sleep. The girls joined the boys on this night in their tent. Everyone was so cold that they all huddled together, relying on each other's warming body heat. Zhang he clutched Diao Chan's shivering body and wondered how in the world anyone was going to sleep that night. But they all eventually gave into sleep and got some rest.  
  
That morning, Zhang he was awoken by shouts from outside. The rain had lessened up, but he immediately started shivering. He sat up a little roughly and accidentally woke Diao Chan. They both rushed outside to see the troops trying to fish something out of the river. Zhang he realized that some fool had dropped all the rations into the river and they were speeding down stream faster then a horse at full gallop.  
  
"No! " Zhang He yelled as he ran over trying to get his hands on a heavy bag of rice that was rapidly sinking. Try as they may, not a single bad of food could be rescued. Stomachs growling hopelessly, they mounted their horses and got ready for another long day of riding. Sima Yi had grown quite ill and looked as though he would plummet off his equine servant at any moment. His eyes were half closed and when Zhang He spoke to him all he did was moan weakly. What he really needed was a good night or two's sleep in a warm, dry bed, and a large helping of food, which they could provide neither of.  
  
All that day Zhang He's stomach growled loudly, begging for just a bite to eat, but to no avail. Diao Chan whined pathetically next to him and almost fell asleep on her horse. Sun Shang Xiang and Sun Ce got into a huge fight about nothing very important and ended up giving each other a fat lip and a black eye before someone stopped them. Zhou Yu didn't speak to anyone, but looked extremely sad and kept rubbing his head. The troops looked unhappy, but still plodded on. Zhang He was worried they might give up and go back to their original forces, but they never did. All the generals looked upset as well, but still continued on. Zhang He sincerely hoped they were all with him one hundred percent. Night came once again and everyone was simply famished. They searched around for any sign of an animal to hunt, but they found nothing was big enough for eating. The rain had stopped, but everyone still wore damp clothing and all the blankets and tents were still soaking wet. When they all entered the tent to finally get some sleep, it was well after midnight. Sima Yi had a terrible hacking cough, and no one could sleep with the noise. Only ten minutes after they had been trying to get to sleep, Sima Yi got to his feet with difficulty and apologized hoarsely. He made his way out of the tent drunkenly and stepped into the dark night. Zhang He knew he should've stopped him, but felt too tired to get up.  
  
"Good riddance . . ." Sun Ce growled nastily. Hunger had really transformed him into a master of unkindness. Sun Shang Xiang rose and kicked him hard in the belly. He let out a roar of rage and swung at her.  
  
"How can you say that, you bastard?" She spat. She stormed feebly outside, undoubtedly to join Sima Yi. Diao Chan was shaking with hunger beside him, but hadn't even said a word the entire time. He moved even closer to her and placed a protective arm around her trembling shoulders. Zhou Yu was silently pulling tiny bits of flesh of his thumb and fingers with his teeth and gnawed hungrily at his fingernails. Zhang He thought of the hot, steaming rice waiting for them back at the main camp, or the exotic dishes of the Nanmans that they could pilfer. He fell into restless dreams filled with wonderful heaps of warm food.  
  
When they woke in the morning the weather was extremely humid, and growing hotter by the second. They found Sima Yi and Sun Shang Xiang sleeping next to one another on the ground quite a distance from the camp. Sima Yi looked awful. Judging by the dark patched under his eyes he hadn't gotten very much sleep. Zhang He put a hand to his forehead but immediately drew it back.  
  
"You're burning up!" He exclaimed. Sima Yi wiped his brow with some difficulty and stood up shakily.  
  
"M-my head hurts . . ." He croaked in a guttural wheeze. The second his stood up his knees buckled under him and he fell flat on his face. Sun Shang Xiang helped him up and rested half of his body on her shoulders. Zhou Yu stepped up. He was two times paler than he usually was and looked quite ill himself.  
  
"I know we all need rest, but if we stay where we are, we will surely starve." Zhang He stated crucially. "I'll send some men back on our horses to get some food and we'll move along on foot. We can't stay in one place too long . . ."  
  
"Yes, I agree." Zhou Yu said, stroking his hair, which had become tangled and damp. "Attacking the Nanmans may now may seem like an unwise decision, but once we have control of this land, we shall be as powerful as the other kingdoms."  
  
So they set out on foot. About ten men raced back as fast as they could to get food for the troops. It was the fourth and final day and they were nearing the Nanman city, Ru Nan. Once they had their food, which should arrive by night if the men were reliable, they would be ready to attack the Nanmans in the morning. They pushed on, every man clutching his stomach and wishing for food dearly. Diao Chan kept stumbling and leaning forward and Sun Ce could be heard growling ferociously to himself. Zhang He kept throwing positive comments to the men and helping them out whenever they fell weak. He ended up carrying four men's loads, but he was determined to keep their confidence high. Gan Ning was complaining loudly that "The Ning" needed food to go on and would take another step until he got some. When he saw that the troops didn't stop and beg him to come along, but kept on walking ahead he ran back into the moving crowd and pretend nothing had happened. Pang Tong had invented an easier way of getting along, instead of walking; he used magic to float himself along with the other men. Xh Zhu kept whining and threw a huge fit because he had never gone so long without a formal meeting with his food. His completely empty head couldn't fathom the reason that no one was eating and he kept on smashing the ground in front of him with his colossal hammer. Wei Yan kept uttering words such as "Hungry..." and "Hate..." Ma Chao and Taishi Ci hung at the back of the group and spoke in hushed voices, occasionally pointing and gesturing darkly. Zhang Liao rode close by his brother and reminded him that everything was all right every five seconds. Xu Huang became even more silent and fearsome looking and Huang Zhong looked more prone to hallucination than usual.  
  
After about noon, Sima Yi collapsed in exhaustion. At first everyone kept on going, but Sun Shang Xiang shrieked and alerted everyone of the matter. Sima Yi was out cold and wasn't breathing very deeply. Zhang He's worst fears were suddenly coming to life.  
  
"Dammit, don't you die." He hissed softly. "It's only the twentieth anyway . . . Everyone! We're setting up camp here, they provisions will reach us in a few hours and Ru Nan is only one mile away, we can rest up for now." He announced.  
  
Nobody really bothered setting up tents, but they sat around or lay on the grass, nursing their aching bellies. They laid Sima Yi under a shady tree and everyone flopped down around that area. Nobody spoke, but Sun Ce looked as if he would go into a raging bawl an any second. Sun Shang Xiang rested her tired body against Sima Yi's unconscious one, and Zhou Yu lay supine and motionless. Zhang He and Diao Chan held one another, trying to get their minds of the suffering.  
  
The setting had changed drastically. Instead of the wooded areas full of lush meadows and tranquil streams, there was thick jungle under brush. Strange looking trees had sprouted out of the ground and their leaves drifted indolently in the soft breeze. Different animals Zhang He had never seen, nor heard of could be seen making their daily rounds or skittering curiously around.  
  
Finally, at sunset, the moment every man and woman had been waiting for arrived. Out of the golden horizon rode up ten men on horses, laden with huge bags of food. The troops jumped up and cheered, embracing one another and clapping joyfully. Gan Ning was completely spazzing out and Sun Ce hollered a loud whooping sound. The cooks set to work and at once people were served their long awaited meals. Almost everyone went back for seconds, thirds, and fourths. Everybody's spirits were instantly raised and they quickly transformed back into their usual selves. Sima Yi eventually woke and got his share as well.  
  
"So, are we ready to attack Run Nan!?" Zhang He called out to the conversing men. They answered back with an almighty din that must've awoken the emperor himself. "All right! These are the men I know!" He cheered back happily.  
  
After Xu Zhu had eaten all the remainders of the bountiful meal, everyone put up and collapsed into their tents as dark night set in. The icy hours of darkness in Nan territory were far from enjoyable, but any excuse to sleep next to Diao Chan was a good one. Everyone fell into slumber satiated and ready for the morrow.  
  
The sun rose hot in the sky when morning dawned upon them. The two teams combined and prepared to move out. Zhang He would be leading his team with Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. Following him would be Diao Chan, Ma Chao, Taishi Ci, and Zhang Liao. They would be the Silent Team. They were to wait for the Nanmans to leave the city, and then move in. Next was the Attack Team led by Sun Shang Xiang and Pang Tong. Zhang He didn't appoint Sima Yi to be a leader because at the moment he appeared as if he could not recall his own name. Zhang He had created a plan with Sun Shang Xiang to have him "mistakenly" left behind so he wouldn't be put into danger. They assembled and set out for their destination. When Zhou Yu gave the signal, a beam of white light shot into the air, the Attack Team would create the diversion, and then all they'd have to do is wait . . . Morning crept by slowly as they made their way to the position. Zhang He found it to be ten times more stressful going into battle as the leader, rather than a general. If he died, it was basically over; he mustn't dampen his troop's hope by getting an injury either. They peered over a hill that looked down to Run Nan, the Nanman capitol. It had a nice high wall and excessively large buildings made of light colored organic materials. Zhou Yu looked tense as he looked for the Attack Team below. A feeling of thick anxiety hung palpable in the air. Suddenly, Zhou Yu's eyes widened.  
  
"It's time . . ." He whispered, raising his sword into the air. A second passed heavy and a beam of white light erupted from the tip of Zhou Yu's sword. A muffled battle cry was heard from the trees and movement was evident.  
  
"Get ready!" Sun Ce yelled. Zhang He's heart pounded. He was waiting for that exact second to move the team in. He couldn't act too fast, the Nanmans would spot him, but if he waited too long, the entire plan would fail. He watched as men and women flooded out of the gates, meeting the foreign forces attack.  
  
"It's your call, Brother." Zhou Yu said, stepping back. A minute later, Zhang He was sure the majority of the forces had emptied out of the city.  
  
"Do not destroy any homes, buildings or items. NOTHING gets set on fire!" He reminded the troops critically. Then, the chance presented itself as if a red beacon had been set before his eyes.  
  
"CHARGE!" He bellowed racing down the steep hill on his horse. With a flying leap, he was back on flat soil. He tore towards the city, his army behind him flying at top speed. It was the best feeling in the world, Soaring down the battlefield, an entire army behind you, all following your command. Like being set free. Zhang He's heart swelled and he lifted his gleaming Talons high into the air and exploded through the front gate.  
  
He glided in on his frothing horse, cutting down any soldiers that dared to stand in his path. His slashed their soft bodies open, spilling the scarlet elixir athwart the sandy road. A terrible but sublime numbness of pure desire for delivering death overtook Zhang He's body and control had gone astray. A primordial force erupted inside his mind and the Phoenix in him was released. He spread his golden wings and split his way along the field. He tore abruptly to the side and removed some heads in a blink of an eye. It didn't matter who was who now, he would guide his people to supreme glory. As he swung, a fresh wave of inferno actually leapt from the Talon's metallic points. He didn't have the time to become surprised; he only continued undulating his weapon ferociously. Fresh streams of white- hot flames sprang again and again, incinerating all that came in contact. It was no longer up to Zhang He which way his body moved; the Phoenix was now the towering overlord of his person. His pale gray eyes flashed with a malicious crimson radiance that obscured his vision from reality. He didn't see, but felt rather where his enemies were. The Phoenix took flight and guided him and he disintegrated life after life. The cries of the battling men reverberated in his ears like an unending chorus of lost souls. The Lady in Black was at his side, his very soul in the Phoenix. He could distinguish Her amassing the Souls of the deceased upon the battlefield. The amazing power, this ability to bring an end to lives was simply beautiful to Zhang He, he fed off the flood of supremacy that enveloped him. He suddenly felt a warm hand on his shoulder and the Phoenix steered his body around and faced the person that touched him. His hands automatically slashed at the person, but something in his heart threw the attack off course. The metal only removed a bit of flesh from the being and it fell to the ground. Zhang He fell to his knees and fought with all his might to be freed from the Phoenix. The trancelike state subsided and his vision returned little by little and he gazed down at the crumpled figure he had just slashed.  
  
When he saw what he had done, he felt his heart stop dead inside his chest. His hands quivered and his eyes opened wide. Diao Chan, his Diao Chan was laying whimpering on the ground, clutching her stomach in anguish. Tears sprung from his eyes and fell hopelessly into the sand. He fell forward and tried to hold her in his arms but she jerked back frantically. She looked like she was terrified of him, as if he were her foe. A terrible heartache overtook him and he covered his face with his hands. He then drew them back as he noticed they were glowing with an unearthly golden light, as was his entire body. He didn't have time to think about that now . . .  
  
"D-diao Chan." He whispered reaching towards her again. She tried to escape, but lay frozen staring into his eyes with confused fear. "P-please . . ." She doubled over in pain and curled her person into fetal position. Zhang He picked up her feather-light body and laid it on his lap as he rested his head on hers. I won't lose you, Diao Chan. . . I can't lose you! B-but it's my fault, I did this to you . . . He thought with a frightened deadness. He felt warm blood soak the front of him and drip down his legs. "Please, don't die . . ." He gasped into her ear. Her arms reached limply up around his neck and she pressed her injury against his chest.  
  
"I'm s-scared. . . I don't want to d-" She stopped. Zhang He could feel her breathing slowing down. Her entire body relaxed and she fell against him, tears pouring down her terrified face. Zhang he felt the Lady in Black over his shoulder and Diao Chan seemed to sense her as well. "No, don't let Her take me . . ." She panted.  
  
"Get away!" He bellowed at the Lady, but She only drew nearer. She drifted down to where he held Diao Chan's quivering body and moved her blurred hand right above Diao Chan's heart. A thin, wispy cloud of mist rose out Diao Chan and her body fell limp. Zhang He yelled and shut his eyes. He clutched Diao Chan's corpse so tightly his knuckles turned white. The golden light grew around his and his tears felt so hot they burned him. Suddenly, the air around Zhang He burst into flames. It enveloped him and Diao Chan and burst in minute explosions. He felt his hair and clothes incinerate followed by his body and Diao Chan's. Intense pain was still around and he became part of the fire.  
  
He suddenly realized he was dead. But how am I still thinking? He bewildered lifelessly. All of a sudden feeling started to come back to him. It felt like he was growing rapidly, larger and larger. Then, it all stopped abruptly. His body had come back to him, he was alive! He realized he was holding a person in his arms and they were completely covered in something dark, flaky and greasy. Somebody else's hands were wiping of the flakes on his face vigorously. He opened his eyes and stared into the wide- eyed face of Zhou Yu.  
  
"He's alive!" He yelled breathlessly to someone behind him. Zhang He moaned and sat at up, letting the black flakes flutter down silently. He looked down and realized that all of his clothes were gone. He blushed and was for once thankful for all the little flakes covering his body. He looked beside him and saw that Diao Chan was still lying on the floor, also covered in the ebony material. Sun Ce came bounding up and fell to his knees on the ground beside Zhou Yu.  
  
"What the hell happened?" He inquired loudly. "You guys just burned up and now, your, well, not!!"  
  
"Zhang He is a Dobutsu!" Zhou Yu exclaimed.  
  
"A what?" Zhang He croaked, looking around for something to cover up with. The Talons were still fastened to his hands, looking a little singed, but still in tact.  
  
"That's animal magic." Zhou Yu explained, removing the clothes from a fallen soldier and handing them to Zhang He. "It's when someone's animal spirit rises and takes control of their body. After the trance has subsided, the person is left with an amazing ability. Do you remember which animal your spirit was taken by?" He asked.  
  
Zhang He pulled the pants from the soldier on and fastened the belt quickly. "It was a Phoenix, I think." He answered.  
  
"Exactly. Do you know about Phoenixes? They are magical birds of legend, which die every ten years and are reborn from their own ashes. You see, when Diao Chan died, you became so upset that the ability was shown. The Rebirth Flame. That stuff you're sitting in is the ashes from your old body."  
  
"Is Diao Chan alive?" He said turning away from her nude frame. Zhou Yu nodded, then stood and went to retrieve another uniform for Diao Chan.  
  
"Man, we thought you guys were dead." Sun Ce breathed, standing up shakily. Zhang He heart sickened as he remembered who had killed Diao Chan in the first place. How could he have done such a thing? How could he have struck down his love? He recalled the way she had tried to escape from him. She was actually afraid of him. He couldn't stand to see her like that ever again. Zhou Yu returned and shook Diao Chan awake. She opened her eyes slowly, took a moment and analyzed the situation, the immediately tried to cover herself. Zhou Yu handed her the clothes and looked away. Sun Ce and Zhang He also respectively turned their heads. After she was dressed she walked around to the front.  
  
"Diao Chan . . ." Zhang He whispered, standing up. She looked a little nervous, but stood her ground. He put his hand on her forearm and pulled her gently forward. He wrapped both his arms around her, but she did not respond. She began to shake slightly and Zhang He felt warm tears soaking into his new shirt. "I-it was an accident, I would never hurt you . . ." He breathed into her ear. "The Phoenix had take over me, I tried to stop it, but I lost control." Diao Chan sobbed quietly and grasped the front part of his shirt in her petite hands.  
  
"I've never seen you like that. It was the most frightening thing I ever witnessed, you were like my enemy, it looked like you wanted me dead!" She wept.  
  
"Never! Diao Chan. . ." Zhang He comforted, placing his hand on top of her head and stroking her sleek hair. She looked up at him and a single tear dripped down her cheek. "I love you . . ." She smiled tearfully and nestled her head back onto his chest.  
  
"Sorry to break up this touching love scene, guys, but there's more enemies coming." Sun Ce interrupted looking over his shoulder. Diao Chan stepped away and picked up her maces, which were lying in the pile of ash and hurried forward.  
  
"Let's enter the main capitol building and start to occupy the city from there." Zhou Yu advised, leading the way. They sped through alleys and ran around buildings until they reached they largest hut in the city, situated at the dead center. Some guards stood protectively in front of the gargantuan entrance. Everyone snuck up beside the wall and prepared to leap out and attack, but Zhou Yu stopped them. He pressed a finger to his lips, then turned back to watch them.  
  
"So, why are we here anyway? Shouldn't we be guarding the Qiaos instead?" One guard asked indolently.  
  
"You idiot, this is Meng Huo's home! If this got destroyed or occupied, he would kill us himself! Besides, they already got some men down there at the south end guardin' now." The second wheezed.  
  
"I wouldn't mind being those guys! The Qiao sisters are so pretty . . . Where did Lord Meng Huo capture 'em from, anyway?" The first questioned.  
  
"Snatched 'em right from their beds in the city Zhen Dian. Zhu Rong weren't to happy 'bout it though, so he only keeps them for entertainment when guests are over." The guard explained.  
  
"I hear they scream up somethun' horrible, not very obedient either." The other continued.  
  
"It's true. That little one is always cryin' to go home, scared to death she is. But, if you ask me, I don't think women should be livin' all by their little selves." He said. Zhou Yu drew back and told everyone to jump out and kill them on the count of three. He got past one, but somewhere between two and three, Sun Ce stopped him.  
  
"Zhou Yu! Didn't you hear? They have some beautiful women captured here! We have to rescue them!" Sun Ce objected.  
  
"We don't have time, Sun Ce, we're already behind schedule as it is!" He snapped.  
  
"But Zhou Yu, beautiful women . . ." He begged. Zhou Yu sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Fine, Diao Chan, find Sun Shang Xiang and you two kill these guards. Zhang He, come with Sun Ce and me, we'll rescue the Qiaos, then meet the girls back here and together break in the castle. Understood?" Everyone nodded and the plan was initiated. Zhang He followed Sun Ce and Zhou Yu to the south end of the city, occasionally meeting up with a stray peon or two. After about five minutes, they found there way to a fairly large hut. About two or three guards with spears were standing in front, looking bored. Sun Ce leapt out like a wild animal and crushed their skulls as fast as lightening. He kicked open the door a burst in, followed by the slightly less enthusiastic Zhang He and Zhou Yu.  
  
Inside it was very dark and there was only one door at the end of an empty room. It was very hot at stuffy inside and Zhang He winced when he first stepped in. A soft wailing came from behind the door and Sun Ce ran forward to open it. It had held behind it a large cage made from bamboo, which was holding two young girls captive. The first looked quite short and innocent. She had light brown hair, which she wore in a long side ponytail, fastened with several lovely hairpieces. She was crying and had her face covered with her hands. The girl wore a very cute out fit with very bright colors and a large bow at the back. The second girl looked a little more mature and clam. She was about the same height, but seemed much older in the way she presented herself. She wore her lovely deep- brown hair in flared buns on either side of her head, held on with a set of red clips. She had donned upon her body a shirt that was much too large for her, but embroidered beautifully with royal shades of red and golden. Below that was a short, sea-blue skirt and cute little shoes. They were both astonishingly gorgeous.  
  
The moment the door swung open, they both looked up in fear. The sister with the dark brown hair stood and balled up her fists.  
  
"Leave us alone, we are not your playthings! We have lives, too, you know!" She yelled with a slightly less menacing feel then she had attempted to use.  
  
"Don't worry, girls, I'm here to save you!" Sun Ce announced gallantly.  
  
"What?" squeaked the second sister, perking up. "We're being saved?"  
  
"I'll have you out in a moment . . ." Zhou Yu smiled, drawing his extravagant sword.  
  
"We're going to be saved! We're going to be saved!" Cheered the sister with the lighter hair, dancing around in a circle. Zhou Yu slashed the bars swiftly and the two small women dashed out.  
  
"Thank you so much, we are forever indebted to you, my Lord-" The first sister said, clearly wanting Sun Ce's name.  
  
"Call me Sun Ce . . ." He answered huskily.  
  
"Right . . . I am Da Qiao, and this is my sister Xiao Qiao." Da Qiao said, fingering her dark auburn hair buns.  
  
"YAY! We're free, FREE!" Xiao Qiao said, running around Zhou Yu ecstatically. Zhou Yu chuckled and caught her shoulders.  
  
"Calm down, calm down." He scolded gently.  
  
"Yes, sir!" She said in a mock military fashion. "Are you a general?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, that I am." He said starting to walk back towards the door.  
  
"Cool!!" She cheered, "Which kingdom are you part of?" She asked, following beside him closely.  
  
"We are all part of the Shi." He said motioning to Sun Ce and Zhang He.  
  
"I haven't heard of that one." She said.  
  
"We've just built our kingdom. We are presently in the middle of our first battle." He explained.  
  
"There's a battle going on?" Da Qiao asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes, we're taking the Nanman land as we speak." Zhang He said.  
  
"Wait a moment then!" Da Qiao said, hurrying back into the room. After a minute she returned, carrying four extremely large sticks with colorful shapes poking out of the ends. She threw two to Xiao Qiao and grasped two herself. "We can fight with you! It's all we can do at the moment to repay for rescuing us."  
  
"Uh, no offense, but what can those little sticks do?" Sun Ce asked, bewildered. Da Qiao held the sticks in either of her hands, executed a swishing motion with her fingers, and revealed the sticks to be large, brightly colored battle-fans. They were unlike they ones Sima Yi and Zhuge Liang possessed; they were like gigantic versions of the ones that concubines carried. Da Qiao's fans were bright purple, and Xiao Qiao's were baby blue.  
  
"Wow." Sun Ce muttered smiling. "Very impressive." They made their way outside, and rushed back towards the castle. There they found Sun Shang Xiang and Diao Chan waiting on the steps.  
  
"Hey brother! Who're they?" Sun Shang Xiang asked inquisitively.  
  
"I am Da Qiao, and this is my sister-"  
  
"Xiao Qiao, prepped and ready to fight!" She yelled.  
  
"Excellent, are they on our side?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.  
  
"For the time being, yes, they can decide where they will go once the battle is over." Zhou Yu said. "Now, let's get into that castle!" 


	26. Together Once Again

Part 3  
The Romance of the Four Leaders  
Chapter 26  
Together Once Again  
  
Zhou Yu charged at the guards at full speed, sword raised, cleaving away their heads as easy as pie. Sun Ce blasted through the doors after him, followed by the other six. Inside it smelled as though animals lived inside the house. It was very dark and dank and a strong odor of mustiness. Large red and purple curtains obscured light from entering the room and the floors were laid with Tatami mats from Japan. Large fans made from bamboo adorned the halls and many exotic plants had taken root inside the building.  
  
"Lets split up into three groups and search the castle for any remaining soldiers." Zhou Yu commanded.  
  
"I'm with Da Qiao!" Sun Ce piped at once.  
  
"Then Zhang He, go with Sun Shang Xiang and Diao Chan, and I'll take Xiao Qiao with me. Everyone alright with this?" He asked. They all nodded and sped off in different directions.  
  
Zhang He had to run a little slower so that the girls could keep up with him. They knocked in doors and peered over corners, but they only found two soldiers in the building that offered no challenge whatsoever. Once the reached the throne room the set down their weapons and took a look around. They were directed to stop here anyway, so they could wait and look at the same time.  
  
"Look at this gigantic throne!" Sun Shang Xiang marveled, trying to climb into the purple cushioned seat. "You'd have to be at least six feet tall and weigh three hundred pounds to occupy this thing!" She laughed. Diao Chan laughed.  
  
"That's like a horse!" She joked. Zhang He had never really thought who had ruled the Nanman tribe. He was sure Zhou Yu and Sima Yi knew, but he never actually took the time to ask.  
  
"I bet you he's as hairy as a horse!" Sun Shang Xiang continued smiling as Diao Chan climbed into the enormous throne.  
  
"And three times as ugly!" She smiled.  
  
"And that his beard reaches the ground." Sun Shang Xiang said, lying down on the purple seating with still a plethora of room for Diao Chan. Zhang He smiled at the girls. So cute, he thought.  
  
"It's true, my husband is ugly, hairy, and quite obese, but he could destroy every last one of you."  
  
Zhang He wheeled around in the direction of this voice, as did the two girls. A tall woman started to emerge from the shadows. She carried a huge three ended boomerang with blades attached. Her hair was snowy white and her body was tanned to a bronze color. She wore an assortment of tribal garments that showed a little more of her body than Zhang He wanted to see. He would have minded seeing it on Diao Chan, but this woman looked more like a man, something Zhang He DEFINATLY didn't want to see.  
  
She walked casually up, fingering the fearsome weapon and smiling.  
  
"You little sissies have some nerve attacking our city of Ru Nan, but that's all you've got. I saw right through your silly little plan, I knew you'd be coming straight to the throne room, so I waited." She drawled on.  
  
Diao Chan and Sun Shang Xiang leapt of the throne and seized their weapons.  
  
"You think you can take on the three of us?" Asked Zhang He defiantly.  
  
"Don't underestimate me because I'm a woman . . ." She growled. Zhang He laughed mockingly.  
  
"I don't underestimate any women! Why would I be accompanied by two of them if I underestimated them? Although, I'd have a pretty hard time calling anyone like you a woman . . ." He ended casually. She let out a cry of rage and grasped her weapon like a vice.  
  
"You'll rue the day you insulted Zhu Rong!" She bellowed, then launched towards them, weapon at the ready.  
  
She was quite unskilled at battle, but huge on power. One swing against all of their guarding weapons sent them all shooting backwards into the wall. She would have gotten Zhang He then, but he was too quick. He zipped to the right and in a flash was behind her. He took a swing with his Talons, but missed. Diao Chan cam from the side and landed a glancing blow to Zhu Rong's ribs, and disabling her guard for a moments time. Sun Shang Xiang created a tiny scarlet slit on her arm with a sway of her Chakrams, and for a moment it looked as though they were winning. Then Zhu Rong spun into the air and drove the blunt end of her boomerang directly into Diao Chan's stomach. She choked and stumbled back violently, landing on the floor. Zhu Rong cackled and lifted her boomerang once more, but this time, the blade was exposed. Just as she was about to bring it down, Zhang He executed a well-timed leap kick, knocking Zhu Rong's tall figure to the floor.  
  
"Diao Chan!" He gasped and ran to her aid. She was out cold and her eyes were still open. Zhang He respectively closed the lids and lifted her off the ground. "Hold her off for a moment, Shang Xiang, I have to get her to safety!" She nodded critically and squeezed her Chakrams as she ran towards Zhu Rong once again. Zhang He sprinted up to the throne and lay her down gently. Ju8st as soon as he had done this, a high-pitched shriek echoed throne voluminous throne room, telling him that Sun Shang Xiang had fallen.  
  
She lay on her side, covering a wound on her shoulder and trying to get up helplessly. Zhu Rong prepared to reave her from the ground, but Zhang He saved the day again using his own version of martial arts.  
  
"Leave her alone, she's down!" Zhang He yelled.  
  
"That's right, and once she's down, her life is mine!" Zhu Rong snarled.  
  
"That goes against honor in battle . . ." Zhang He spat.  
  
"All's fair in love and war!" She said, waved her boomerang through the air like a colossal baton.  
  
"Run, Sun Shang Xiang! Get to safety!" Zhang He ordered as he held off the woman's powerhouse assault. She tried to get up as best she could, but kept tripping and stumbling. I must end this . . . Zhang He thought bearing his teeth. He started waving his Talons back and forth as fast he could. They turned into metallic blurs and Zhu Rong stepped back slightly. His arms were getting tired, but he knew that he must continue. Zhu Rong stepped back and brought back her boomerang heavily. At the exact right moment she swung it forward with a tremendous force, striking Zhang He's Talons head on. They were both hit with such power, that they actually snapped off his hands and lay dormant at the other side of the throne room. He now stood unarmed against this titan of a woman, without his companions. She laughed in a most sinister way.  
  
"What's wrong, little boy? You scared to die?" She said, advancing slowly. Zhang He retreated cautiously, ready to dodge at any moment. She waved a lightening fast blow and the blunt end collided agonizingly with Zhang He's right arm. He felt the bone crack and white-hot pain surrounded it. He let out an earsplitting scream and fell to his knees, a shaking hand over the destroyed arm. Zhu Rong laughed once again, and moved until she was right above his head. Zhang He couldn't get up to dodge, this was it . . .  
  
"I'm going to enjoy killing you and you two little girlfriends niiice and slowly . . ." She grinned in a demented way. She slashed a small gash across Zhang He's chest, which started to bleed profusely. I've already died once today . . . He thought feebly. She kicked him down onto his back and placed a foot on his broken arm and stepped down. Tears sprang from Zhang He's and his body twitched and convulsed in pain.  
  
"Awww, is the widdle baby cwying?" She cooed mockingly. "Accept your death, boy!" She bellowed coldly. No Phoenix to protect me this time, I'm really going to die . . . Zhang He thought as his heart sickened. He closed his eyes and lamented over his life, over all the things he'd done. Diao Chan was unconscious, he couldn't say goodbye. Zhu Rong raised her boomerang into the air and began to laugh even louder. Just as she was about to swing down, Zhang He closed his eyes and turned away. A series of strange noises were heard: A zap, a scream, a thud, another thud, and something metal clanged painfully in Zhang He's ear.  
  
"Am I dead?" He asked, keeping his eyes shut. No one answered, so he bravely opened an eye. He was still staring at the ceiling of the throne room; still lying on the hard ground, arm still aching in agony. He sat up with difficulty and looked around. Zhu Rong was lying on the floor, a gaping hole in the direct middle of her bosom. She was gasping out loud and her eyes were popping. Sun Shang Xiang and Diao Chan were both lying in the chair, still out cold. Who could have done this? Zhang He peered around, searching for the person or thing that had attacked Zhu Rong and saved his life. Then he saw him, lying by the door, gasping for life and clutching his side, which was bleeding all over the floor.  
  
"SIMA YI!" Zhang He yelled, springing to his feet and landing next to Sima Yi. Sima Yi lifted his head up and looked at Zhang He. He looked simply terrible. The dark circle under his eyes had spread and his face was bleeding. The left side of his hat was torn, letting some of his long hair poke out. A large gash was on his side and he wheezed and winced with every breath.  
  
"You l-left without me, how could you leave w-without me?" He asked pathetically.  
  
"Sima Yi . . ." Zhang He moaned. "Your very Ill, I couldn't have let you come into battle. You shouldn't have come now, your getting yourself killed!"  
  
"I couldn't sit back and watch you get hurt, you guys need me. I. . . can . . . s. . .till. . ." He stopped and his face fell on the ground. Zhang He shook his head and put a hand on Sima Yi's back.  
  
"Hang on, brother . . ." He whispered.  
  
Zhang He attempted to pick him up and move him over to the girls, but he was injured badly to. All he could do is sit and wait for Sun Ce and the others to find them. Menacing thumps and crashes from outside the door made Zhang He's heart jump again and again, but nothing ever happened. After ten minutes Zhang He got heavily to his feet and move next to Diao Chan. If he were going to get killed, he would prefer to be next to her. After another painful ten minutes of waiting, the door finally blasted open and in pounded Sun Ce.  
  
"Holy shit, what the hell happened in here!?" He exclaimed when he saw the violent scene. Up behind him trotted in Da Qiao, then Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao.  
  
"Sun Ce . . ." Zhang He breathed.  
  
"What happened?" Zhou Yu asked, grimacing at Zhu Rong's body.  
  
"She attacked us, then she almost got me, but Sima Yi . . ." Zhang He left off.  
  
"Sima Yi?" Sun Ce questioned, but when he saw him lying on the floor he swore loudly again. "That idiot, does he want to die?"  
  
Zhou Yu rushed over and hoisted Sima Yi's arms up on his shoulders. Sun Ce seized his sister and Diao Chan in either arm and walked up.  
  
"We've got to hurry out, Sun Quan and Taishi Ci are coming soon, and they can occupy the castle. Will you be our cover, girls?" Zhou Yu asked Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao, who nodded affirmatively. Zhang He went and collected the Talons with his working arm, then joined the group. Once they were outside, there weren't many Nanmans left, so they had an easy time escaping. Xiao Qiao stood on either side of the group guarding them with their enormous fans. They all began to climb the steep hill back to the camp with much difficulty. Zhang He kept slipping and worried very much that he might fall on the Talons. His arm pounded painfully with every step and tears occasionally leaked from his eyes.  
  
"Man, you guys really got hurt . . ." Sun Ce said, eying them all.  
  
"I let my guard down when I was protecting the girls. Sun Shang Xiang almost got killed . . ." He said wearily.  
  
"Thanks for saving my sister, most men would've just let her die." Sun Ce said.  
  
"I had to, I love her like a sister too." Zhang He said, shifting the Talons in his sweaty hands.  
  
After about five more minutes of walking, Zhou Yu suddenly came to an abrupt halt.  
  
"Someone's coming out of the bushes . . ." He warned loudly. Everyone stood quiet as death. There was shaking noises coming from the brush, and someone was wheezing.  
  
"Don't attack, don't attack . . ." Said a familiar voice. Gan Ning fell out of the green leaves, face first. He got quickly to his feet and brushed his unusual attire off. "Ning got lost, but I found you!" He smiled. "I tell ya, that Meng Huo, he scares Gan Ning, four of our strongest couldn't even make him break a sweat!"  
  
"That strong?" Exclaimed Sun Ce.  
  
"Ning never lies!" He objected.  
  
"We're going to have to get back in there as fast as possible, Sun Ce. This could be bad . . ." Zhou Yu said, leaning forward a bit more.  
  
"Go back, Gan Ning, we need you in there!" Sun Ce commanded.  
  
"But Gan Ning doesn't want to go!" He whined, "How come they get to go back to the camp?"  
  
"Because they're injured, now go back." Zhou Yu continued in a frustrated tone.  
  
"But Ning's injured too . . ." He complained, holding up his arm. His elbow was a little scraped and bleeding a small amount. Sun Ce sighed and halted.  
  
"If you allow me to break your arm, then you can come back to camp with us." He stated pointedly. Gan Ning stood his ground and gave a pathetic "but its not fair" face. Sun Ce shook his head, put the girls gently down and stepped towards Gan Ning. The second he wrapped his large hands around Gan Ning's arm, the former pirate ran away faster than a cat being chased by a vicious wolf. Sun Ce chuckled a little and removed the unconscious women from the ground.  
  
After about one half of an hour, they reached the temporary main camp. Zhang He, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan and Sima Yi were deposited in the minute infirmary that looked as though by the time the soldiers returned from the fray it would be more than full. Some healers tended to Zhang He's arm right away.  
  
"Does it hurt when I do this?" Said one, forcefully pressing directly on the break. Zhang He yelped and yanked his arm away quickly. He then rapped the healer on the head candidly.  
  
"Fool! Yes, it hurts when you do that!" He yelled.  
  
"Forgive me, my Lord, I was just confirming if it was truly a break." He said cautiously.  
  
"Well, next time do it less painfully . . ." Zhang He moaned pitifully, nursing the broken limb. In a minute's time, the healer had his arm in a splint and gave him a fast working painkiller, which had an amazing effect on the excruciating arm, but made Zhang He extremely giddy and lightheaded. He lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling and occasionally broke into diminutive burst of laughter over nothing at all.  
  
After about two hours, Diao Chan awoke. She sat up carefully, clutching her stomach. She groaned and leaned over, massaging her forehead. After a minute, she looked over at Zhang He.  
  
"You made it out! Did you kill Zhu Rong?" She mumbled softly. Zhang He rolled onto his side and stared at her, oblivious that any words had been said. There had been alcohol in that painkiller, and Zhang he had no tolerance to alcohol whatsoever. His fancy tickled with intoxication, he squinted drunkenly at Diao Chan for a long while, saying nothing. "Zhang He?" She asked, expecting an answer. Five seconds crawled by.  
  
"Yeah?" He said in a slurred manner.  
  
"Did you kill Zhu Rong?" She repeated clearly.  
  
"You woke up!" Zhang He said, as if he had just made a fascinating discovery.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked, her voice growing sharper. Zhang he laughed and rolled onto his back.  
  
"No, are you dumb? I'm Zhang . . . Zhang Ho! No, Zhang Ce, Zhang . . . Zhang . . ." He said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Healer!" Diao Chan called urgently. "Come quick!" Zhang He started laughing hysterically. The healer came rushing in, repeatedly asking what was the matter. "I don't know what's wrong with Zhang He! Has he gone crazy?" She cried. The healer looked bewilderedly at Zhang He, and then pushed his head back onto the pillow.  
  
"He's only a little drunk from the wine in the painkiller I gave him." The healer explained. "Now, let me take a look at your injuries."  
  
Zhang He stared stupidly as the healer checked Diao Chan for any signs of internal bleeding or rupture. It turned out she was only badly bruised and would need about a day of rest. After Sun Shang Xiang awoke he stitched up her side then bandaged it. Sima Yi still had not awoken, but the healer checked him over anyway. After inspecting his body, he removed a head of an arrow and had to apply several stitches to Sima Yi's back, shoulder, and chest. He poured some foul-smelling (and probably worse tasting) medicine down Sima Yi's throat that made a sizzling sound as it was dispensed.  
  
Zhang He fell into a very deep sleep and didn't awake until late at night. He sat up and rubbed his pounding head. The happy affects of intoxication had quite worn off and left Zhang He with an excruciating headache.  
  
"Is the battle still going on?" He asked the ever-bustling healer.  
  
"Yes, many have returned, but no one can seem to take out that Meng Huo." He explained.  
  
"I need to help." Confirmed Zhang He as he started to get out of bed.  
  
"But, my Lord, you have not fully recovered!" He warned, trying to hold Zhang He back.  
  
"I'm fine, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu need my help." Zhang He said, pushing the healer smoothly out of the way.  
  
"Brother, wait . . ." Said a cracking voice from the other side of the room. Sima Yi sat up weirdly, panting a little.  
  
"Sima Yi, lie down! You're going to kill yourself!" Zhang He yelled.  
  
"Quiet, give my the Black Feather for a moment." He commanded weakly.  
  
"If you think I'm letting you come with me, you've got another thing coming." Zhang He said, pushing him down.  
  
"Just let me have my fan, I need it." He gasped, trying to sit back up.  
  
"If it means that much to you, here." Zhang He said, seizing the fan from the shelf and handing it to him.  
  
"Good, come a bit closer . . ." Sima Yi breathed. He leaned the silky feathers of the fan onto Zhang He's fractured arm and concentrated intensely.  
  
"What are you doing?" Zhang He asked warily. Sima Yi started to mutter an incantation slowly and the fan began to glow, though instead of radiating black light, it was glowing white. His words sped up and Zhang He's arm began to tingle and grow warm. Suddenly, the fan erupted with bright light, and then everything was still.  
  
When Zhang He's eyes readjusted to the darkness, Sima Yi was lying unconscious again, still grasping the fan. He let out a cry of rage and clapped a hand to his face.  
  
"He's trying to get himself killed!! Did he just do more magic? For a genius he the most idiotic person I've ever met!" He yelled. He swung his other arm in anger and smashed it into the wall. He then sharply gasped. It wasn't broken anymore! Sima Yi had healed him.  
  
"He's not an idiot . . . He just cares very much about his friends." Said a soft female voice behind him, he recognized as Sun Shang Xiang. She was sitting up and had obviously been witnessing the events. "After all, we're the only friends he's ever had, I'm sure he's just trying to keep it that way." She said tenderly. Zhang He smiled at her from across the room.  
  
"You're a very kind woman, you'll make a wonderful wife for him." Zhang He said a little wryly. She looked taken aback and blushed furiously.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" She exclaimed, regaining her fiery spirit. Zhang He laughed as he picked up the heavy Metal Talons.  
  
"I mean what I said." He said, grinning broadly and stepping towards the exit.  
  
"What makes you think we're getting married?" She asked boldly.  
  
"Oh, don't play innocent. You're completely mad about him." Zhang He said plainly.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" She snapped, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"So, what I mean is it's always the woman's choice if people get married or not." He joked.  
  
"Ha ha, your so funny." She sneered playfully.  
  
"How many sons do you plan on having?" Zhang He continued jesting.  
  
"Don't you have a battle to fight?" She asked.  
  
"Right you are. Farewell, Lady Sun." He said stepping out the door fro a brief moment, then turned back. "Do not let him get out of bed under any circumstances whatsoever." He reminded her.  
  
"Understood. Good luck." She waved. 


	27. Rekindle the Flame

Author's Note: Ack, a short chapter! Whee, I like this one, it was a lot of fun to write, and I hope y'all like it too! I am worried that people are not reading it anymore because nobody bothers to review. As for those of you who do, I WUV YOU SO MUCH! Thank you, ppl. Anything you want to  
happen I shall grant it, just say it in a review or email me ay Bluebomr2@sbcglobal.net I'm sooo sorry about what happened, I do not know how ore why it did, but heres the REAL chapter! (lol ^^;;) Arragh there are  
some problems going on, I dunt know why, but I will fix them!  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 3  
Romance of the Four Leaders  
Chapter 27  
Rekindle the Flame  
  
The cold night air whipped against Zhang He's face as he sped towards the battlefield. Once he reached the hill he took a flying leap off of it, landing in a roll and barley missing the Talons.  
  
"Not going to try that again," He said as he stood up. Most of the Nanmans had been defeated and their corpses littered the ground like a gruesome carpet of flesh. A thick and foul odor filled the air, churning Zhang He's stomach. He set out across the path of discarded soldiers, searching for signs of life. After about ten minutes of walking, he heard a feeble cry coming from the mountain of bodies. He wheeled around quickly and surveyed the scene. Something was trying to escape under a heavy man. Zhang He approached the area of movement slowly, and then kicked the body aside. A small, injured child crept out feebly, gasping for life. He was only about seven or eight, yet dressed in full battle garb. Zhang he's first instinct was to destroy the enemy soldier, but he held back at the child's frightened expression.  
  
"What is your name, boy?" Zhang He asked powerfully.  
  
"H-Han Rui, s-sir . . ." He sputtered, gazing up at Zhang He as if he were some terrible and sublime god.  
  
"You are on the Nanman side?" Zhang He asked a little less forcefully.  
  
"Y-yes, but I could be on your side, sir. Please d-don't kill me, your men already got my mother and father . . ." He squeaked. Zhang He winced slightly, and then rubbed his forehead thoughtfully.  
  
"If you wish to, you may return to our main camp. They will tend to your wounds and give you some food. It does not matter to me which side you join. Tell them that you are there by word of Zhang He." He said.  
  
"T-thank you, sir, I'll serve you well!" He said, limping off into the distance. After a moment he returned. "W-which way?" He asked pathetically. Zhang He smiled and pointed him in the right direction. After a few moments the mission rematerialized into his mind and he set off once again.  
  
After an hour of searching, he found what appeared to be the life of the battle. A gigantic amount of men were all focused on something in the middle of their ring. Every now and then a peon would fly up into the air then crash down to his death. Zhang he rushed up and asked the first man he came upon what was going down.  
  
"We are wearing down Meng Huo, my Lord. Once he is dead, we take control of the land, and all the survivors." The soldier informed.  
  
"Thank you, soldier, good work." Zhang He said, and then pierced through to crowd, pushing his way towards the center. A second later he saw Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, and the two Qiaos. When Sun Ce saw him he let out another cry of rage.  
  
"You and Sima Yi both! You have a death wish or something!" He screamed.  
  
"I'm fine, Sun Ce, magic was used and my arm is healed! See? I'm totally alright!" He explained.  
  
"Amazing . . ." He said, touching Zhang He's arm where the break had once been. "Well, then I'm glad to have you back! We need your help too . . ."  
  
A fresh wave of soldiers were launched into the air and crashed back down to earth, screaming. Suddenly, the path was opened up and Meng Huo was revealed. Zhang He's previous assumption that Dong Zhou was the fattest man in the entire world quickly was changed at once. Meng Huo stood nearly seven feet tall and was almost as wide as he was tall. He was covered in thick leather, which was held on with chains. His beard and hair were wild and wiry and hair seemed to be covering his body. Two gargantuan metal ornaments in the shape of wolves' heads were fastened to each of his hands, each probably weighing up to one hundred pounds. He roared once, and then stamped down his foot, making the earth tremble.  
  
"You little runts! This is my land, I'M THE KING!" He bellowed ferociously, crushing a soldier with mighty force.  
  
"This guy is insane, I think he's killed one or two of our generals already. We need to kill him right away, or else . . ." Sun Ce said, stepping back. Zhang He squinted menacingly then threw his shoulders back in a masculine fashion. He marched up to the raging man, not showing a bit of the fear bubbling up in his chest.  
  
"Meng Huo!" He yelled, trying to get his attention. The enormous male turned around most like a rotating whale, and stared down his nose at Zhang He. Zhang He, at five feet, eleven inches, looked like a mere child to Meng Huo drawn up at his full height. The bearded face contorted into a grotesque smile as he sized up Zhang He.  
  
"Um, I am, er. . . the leader of the Shi, and I would, er . . . You should . . . I challenge you to a battle with just me and my comrades, leave the soldiers alone." Zhang He said much less in a much less intimidating manner than he had hoped. Meng Huo stared blankly for a few moments the reared his swarthy head back and unleashed a booming laugh.  
  
"Are you stupid? HAHAHAHAHA! I'll trounce you in a second! I accept, if you want an early death." He boomed at an earsplitting volume.  
  
"Don't you dare underestimate me, I killed your wife after all . . ." Zhang He smiled. His confidence seemed to return as he felt Xiao Qiao, her sister, Sun Ce, and Zhou Yu step up behind him. Meng Huo stopped acting so cocky and his eyes went blank.  
  
"Zhu . . . Rong? You little vermin killed my wife!? I'LL TEAR YOU ALL TO PIECES!!!!" He screeched deeply, his eyes back on fire.  
  
"Maybe you should have left that little detail out . . ." Zhou Yu said as a sense of impending doom descended. Zhang He pushed his way back through the crowd, which had stopped attacking to watch the scene.  
  
"Run away, you fools, get out of here!!" Zhang He said, pushing his own men away. The dispersed quickly, fleeing from Meng Huo's prowess, similar to that of a volcano just waiting to erupt. Meng Huo swung the bulbous fist and only just missed Sun Ce's face. Sun Ce fell onto his back, his eyes wide with surprise. Meng Huo reared back again, but Zhang He pushed him out of the way quickly. "Wake up, Sun Ce, we're in a battle here!" Zhang He said, pulling his brother to his feet. Zhou Yu raced up stealthily from behind and attempted to drive his sword in Meng Huo's spine, but it simply bounced of the leather he was wearing, only creating a small scar in the material.  
  
"What in the?" He said, suffering from the recoil of the attack.  
  
"HAHAHA! Your puny sticks are no match for my elephant leather armor! It's INVINCIBLE!" He roared, beating his chest like an overgrown ape.  
  
"What in the Hell is an elephant?" Zhang He asked bitterly.  
  
"Oh, you don't know what that is? Let me introduce you to my best one . . ." He cackled deeply. He pursed his lips and blew a high-pitched whistle. Nothing happened for a moment and everyone looked around for some sign of action. Then all at once the earth started to shake and debris from the palm trees filled the air. Suddenly, through the door came the most terrifying creature Zhang He had ever seen. It was 12 feet tall and had two enormous teeth protruding out of either side of its mouth. Its skin was gray and scabby and looked, as the nothing would pierce it. Its beady black eyes gleamed malevolently and the nose was a long tube that hung down near its flat feet. It filled the air with an extremely odd sound; it seemed to be coming from the tube like snout. Meng Huo laughed and leapt into the air, landing on its back where a saddle had been placed.  
  
"This is my good friend Jiu Hai. She's my elephant, and she's gonna crushed you like little, tiny insects! HAHAHA!" He snarled insanely. He pulled back on the royal purple reigns in the elephants mouth and it bucked into the air, trumpeting the sound again. It charged at the group and they all scattered quickly. At first it looked as though they were safe for the time being, but then Zhang He noticed Xiao Qiao sitting in the path, clutching her fans, paralyzed with fear. Meng Huo made a sharp U-turn and came back battering straight towards her tiny frame. Zhou Yu cried out and shot out towards her, seizing her little body and falling into the underbrush beside them. A millisecond later, the elephant's feet stampeded by, flattening the space of land where Xiao Qiao had just been. She whimpered feebly and clutched Zhou Yu, hiding her face in his chest. He looked surprised, but then his expression softened and he put a comforting hand on her back. He put an arm under her legs and stood up, her body suspended between his arms.  
  
"Don't worry, you're safe." He reassured her, and then sped back to join the rest of them. Once they were both back to safety, Zhou Yu set Xiao Qiao down gently next to her sister, then he drew his sword once more.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Sun Ce asked peering around. They all stood in pained silence, waiting for the elephant to burst out of the trees once again. Then, an idea struck Zhang He.  
  
"I need a bow." He stated. "Please help me look for one, brothers."  
  
"Why?" Sun Ce asked defiantly.  
  
"Here's one. And some arrows." Zhou Yu said, handing the weapons to Zhang He.  
  
"Thanks, Zhou Yu." He said nodding. Only four shots, his aim must remain true. He grasped the wooden handle of the bow and knocked the arrow. He pulled the silver string back to his jaw and closed the left eye. Then they all waited, Zhang He's arm warning to give out under the pull of the bowstring at any second. Then, Meng Huo ruptured through the jungle trees, laughing madly. Zhang He waited until his back was open, and then let his arrow fly. It had perfect aim but simply bounced off his armor. Zhang He cursed and pulled another projectile from the quiver. He shot again, but it still made no impression. "DAMN!" He yelled, as he pulled the third.  
  
"Brother, I admire that you tried to come up with a plan, but this isn't working!" Sun Ce yelled.  
  
"Wait, I think I see where this is going . . ." Zhou Yu said, quelling Sun Ce's annoying complaints.  
  
"Get 'em, Zhang He! Go!" Xiao Qiao cheered from behind him.  
  
"You can do it, my Lord!" Da Qiao said. I have to do this, for the sake of my friends . . . Zhang He thought fiercely as he anchored the arrow beneath his jaw. Meng Huo came charging up once again, eyes wide with madness, intent on seeing them all crushed. Look fro a weak spot, Zhang He, you can do this . . . He encouraged himself. There was a small opening near his right breast, and Zhang He took careful aim. When He released, he saw at once that is was a miss. The missile whizzed straight by Meng Huo's ear, not even coming in contact. Zhang He swiftly pulled the last arrow. Zhou Yu led them all away from the position where Zhang he stood, Meng Huo was coming full on. His body began to shake, not helping the aim at all. The bow shook violently, only a few seconds remained. Zhang He's hand gave way and the arrow flew blindly at the Nanman leader. Zhang He shut his eyes and put his hands over his head, bracing himself for the elephant. Then he felt something enormous crash down beside him, and another something fly by his shoulder. When he opened him, Meng Huo was on the floor next to him, very much alive and without an arrow in him at all. He bellowed loudly and crawled over to Zhang He, throwing off his enormous metal fists. His shovel sized hands clasped painfully around Zhang He's throat and began to squeeze.  
  
"I'll kill you myself, you little bastard!" He roared in Zhang He's ear, as Zhang He tried ineffectually to throw off his strangle. Sun Ce began to run out to assist him, but he wasn't very fast. He began to feel lightheaded, but refused to go down without a fight. He kicked at Meng Huo's large body, but his legs were only long enough to reach the armpits. Suddenly, out of the trees came the elephant, Jiu Hai. In it's left eye was the arrow that Zhang He had shot before. It flailed its head in agony, trumpeting again and again. It stomped all over the ground, destroying whatever got in its way. Meng Huo lessened the grip to get a good look at what was going on, the cried out in surprise. The enormous creature was stomping right towards him and Zhang He. He tried to get up and run, but the elephant on moved towards him even more. Zhang He leapt to his feet and removed him self from the danger zone, diving into the trees where it was much safer.  
  
"Stop, STOP, you stupid animal, NOOOOO!!!!!" It's long teeth struck Meng Huo, knocking him to the ground easily. It reared back onto its back legs, pedaling its arms violently. It came crashing down on Meng Huo's stomach, bursting the large man. His innards spilled out on either side, and a wave of blood and fat seeped out like a nauseating meat bun that had been stepped upon. His eyes bulged and a scarlet waterfall sprang from his lip. The once round human was now totally flat, with all of its insides displayed horribly like a revolting painting of horror. Zhang He clapped a hand over his mouth and turned away, holding back the urge to vomit. He heard Xiao Qiao scream and Sun Ce make a disgusted noise. The elephant collapsed onto the ground and ceased all movement.  
  
"How sickening . . ." Said Da Qiao uneasily. Zhang He looked over at his friends, carefully avoiding the scene of dreadfulness to the side of him. Zhou Yu was holding Xiao Qiao, who was trembling and shaking her head and Sun Ce had his hands on Da Qiao's shoulders, both not looking.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here . . ." Zhang He said, ushering them away.  
  
"That was . . . disturbing." Zhou Yu said, still soothing Xiao Qiao, who refused to remove her face. They all trudged back in silence until they got back to the city.  
  
"You guys, we won!" Sun Ce cheered. "The Shi just won their first battle!"  
  
"We did win! We're the greatest!" Zhang He agreed. Xiao Qiao poked her face out and smiled weakly. Zhou Yu released her and smiled too.  
  
"Just wait until we tell everyone, they'll be so happy! We could have a celebration. Zhang He smiled broadly now, stretching as he felt the sun rise from behind him. It was a new day already, amazing how fast the days passed. He grinned at the sun, feeling its warmth caress his body.  
  
"What's the date, anyway?" Sun Ce asked.  
  
"Twenty-second." Zhou Yu said automatically. Zhang He's stomach suddenly tied itself in a knot.  
  
"W-what?" He asked.  
  
"The twenty-second." Zhou Yu reiterated placidly.  
  
"Oh, no . . . Sima Yi . . ." Zhang He said, growing sicker by the second. "We've got to get back, now!" He yelled, racing towards the camp. His legs pumped faster and faster as he raced with the rising sun. Sweat droplets collected on his forehead and he jumped onto the steep slope. He toppled backward onto his rear, but jumped up without thinking again. He scaled the hill, hopping up the loosening sediments like a fleeing hare. He reached the top of the slope and landed on the flat ground, sliding a forward. He raced at top speed, clutching an excruciating stitch in his side. Every breath he took stung his lungs, but he had to b there for Sima Yi. A root that had grown out impended his flight. It sent him flying through the air, and then landing on his chin. He brushed the sand and blood away and continued on speeding ahead.  
  
"I'm going to be there, Sima Yi! I'll be there . . ." He gasped, feeling his eyes sting with the foreboding of tears. The edge of the camp came into view. People were lying all over the floor, being tended to by various healers. The over crowded infirmary was wide open with people rushing in and out. Zhang He pushed him self to run down the last hill, he couldn't bear to have Sima Yi die. He rushed into the collection of tents and burst in, leaping over some soldiers on the floor. "SIMA YI!" He yelled, sliding into the area where he had been before. Diao Chan was still present, but Sun Shan Xiang and Sima Yi were gone.  
  
"Where'd they go!?" He gasped at Diao Chan, who was staring at him.  
  
"I don't know, they just left a moment ago. Sima Yi was acting really weird." She said. "What's the matter?"  
  
"It's the twenty-second . . ." Zhang He panted sadly. Her eyes opened wide and she leapt out of bed.  
  
"I think they went this way, come on!" She said, racing out of the infirmary. They went to the end of the camp, and headed up another slope into a vast meadow. They could distantly see Sima Yi and Sun Shang Xiang in the middle of the field. Sun Shang Xiang was low to the ground and looked as though she were staring up at Sima Yi, who was bending over her.  
  
"What?" Zhang He said bewildered. "SIMA YI!!" He called to his brother, who didn't even look up. They ran to meet him, but when the saw what was going on, their hearts turned to ice. Sima Yi had his hands around Sun Shang Xiang's neck with an expressionless look on his face. She was wailing and crying, struggling with all her might to free herself. "No! NO!" Zhang He yelled, blasting forward to try and stop him. 


	28. Hearts of Argent

Author's Note: Wheeee!! Finally, a worthy chapter. Diao and Zhang's bond increases and Sun Shang and My widdle Sima Yi have a fight : (( btu all will be well, don't you worry your little heads. I'm sorry if theirs is  
another error, I don't know what's up wit the site ^^;; but if there is just check back in three hours or so and it should be fixed. I hope you  
wike it kiddies : ))  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 3  
Romance of the Four Leaders  
Chapter 28  
Hearts of Argent  
  
He yanked Sima Yi's arms off Sun Shang Xiang and pushed him onto the ground. He didn't even wince and stared blankly up at the sky.  
  
"Zhang He . . ." Sun Shang Xiang whined as she held onto him, gasping for breath. Sima Yi floated back to his feet, his head lolling to one side. Then Zhang he noticed his eyes were completely white and his body was moving as if strings were pulling it. For a slight second it looked as though the real Sima Yi was coming, back, but it was overtaken quickly.  
  
"You bastard! Let Sima Yi GO!!" Zhang He snarled at the invisible force.  
  
"I have failed again . . ." said the voice lazily. "This boy is becoming a nuisance to me, he could not even kill the woman."  
  
"What is you problem? Why are picking on Sima Yi?" Diao Chan whined.  
  
"Because," He said severely "He is a danger to my reputation and he is proving himself to be more intelligent than I, and that will not stand."  
  
"Who the HELL are you?" Bellowed Zhang He, clenching his fists in anger.  
  
"I simply cannot comprehend that you have not figured that out yet. I thought you at least had the brains to put two and two together, but I obviously misjudged you. I also find it odd you have not joined Shu, your father is on the force, you know." The voice drawled as Sima Yi still hung weirdly in the air.  
  
"My father doesn't even know my name. Now, shut up and let him go!" Zhang He yelled viciously. Sun Shang Xiang was still clutching him, staring terrified back at Sima Yi's possessed body.  
  
"Dear boy, why would I do something as stu-" The silky voice stopped abruptly. "What are you doing!?" It yelled at no one. Zhang He looked around, looking for someone who might've taken action, but there was nothing at all. "No! It's impossible you can't know magic as powerful as this! NOOO!!" He shrieked. A blinding flash of light filled Zhang He's eyes and he felt something collide into him with a large force. When he opened his eyes to find Sun Shang Xiang and Sima Yi, both with their eyes closed, lying on top of him. They both slowly came back to life and rubbed their faces. Sima Yi looked down drowsily at his chest, the smiled wryly.  
  
"It worked! I knew it!" He said to himself, as he stood up a lot more robust than before. Once Sun Shang Xiang saw that Sima Yi was next to her, stood up quickly and ran a small distance away. Everyone gazed apprehensively at Sima Yi, who looked downright confused. "What's the matter?" He asked finally.  
  
"Can't you even tell what you're doing when you're possessed?" Diao Chan asked softly.  
  
"No, what did I do? Did I hurt someone?" He asked, his face growing even paler.  
  
"You . . . almost killed Sun Shang Xiang." Zhang He explained slowly, avoiding his gaze. Sima Yi made a noise like a wounded animal and sunk to his knees.  
  
"This is all my fault . . .,"He wailed into his hands. "I let him take control, I actually let him . . ."  
  
"Why would you do something like that?" Asked Diao Chan, stepping a bit closer.  
  
"So I could perform the Soul Transfer. It's an incantation to counter the Chi-Ku-Ta spell. What it does is switches the physical maladies and injuries to the man possessing you, punishing him for taking over. I thought it would be a good way to get revenge and cure myself, I never thought it would come to this. I'm so selfish, I could've killed anyone of you, how dare I, how dare I . . .?" He whined pathetically, still hiding his face. Sun Shang Xiang looked as if she was torn between two actions, one part of seemed to want to go up and comfort him, and the other wanted to get a far away as possible. She shut her eyelids tightly, than ran as fast as she could away from them all.  
  
"Sun Shang Xiang . . ." Sima Yi whispered, his eyes showing a hurting, but somehow blank expression.  
  
"Come on, let's go back . . ." Zhang He said, offering him a hand. Sima Yi didn't take it, but stood up anyway.  
  
"I'll be back later . . ." He breathed, then turned slowly on his heel and started to walk in the direction of some trees.  
  
"He'll get in even more trouble if we let him go alone, let's g-" Diao Chan was interrupted when Zhang He stopped her from walking forward.  
  
"Let him be alone . . ." He hissed in a gentle way. They both turned sadly, watching Sima Yi's figure slowly making his way to the trees. They walked back silently, Zhang He with his arm protectively around Diao Chan's shoulders. As they were about to walk back into the threshold of the camp, yet another surprise came their way.  
  
The air was suddenly filled with an enormous rumbling, which was of hoof beats. A screaming filled the air and from behind them appeared two people, one extremely tiny and the other medium sized. The medium one was clutching the horse for dear life and holding the tiny one by the scruff of the neck. They were swinging wildly from side to side, and yelling extremely loud. Zhang He jumped, seized Diao Chan, and sped into the camp. He halted when he reached Su Shang Xiang, who was being pestered by Zhou Yu and Sun Ce to explain what had happened, with two very nervous looking Qiao sisters on the side.  
  
"Their coming!" Zhang He yelled, and they all stopped to look at him. After a moment or two Zhou Yu spoke.  
  
"Who is coming?" He asked plainly. Before Zhang He could get the words out, the rumbling and wailing behind him returned and a huge crash erupted behind him. He set Diao Chan down, and slowly turned to face what was behind him.  
  
The horse and two people had all become entangled in one another, the animal desperately trying to get back up. The larger man stood up lightening fast, yanked up the tiny girl and ran away from the bucking steed. He panted and set down the tiny girl, placing his hands on his knees.  
  
"What is going on?" Zhang He said amazed. The man slowly rose back to his full height. An enormous crop of straight, jet-black hair was tied into a samurai ponytail on his head. His eyes were steely gray and he stood a little shorter than Sima Yi, who was quite small himself. He wore clothes that were clearly not from China: a white Kimono top with enormous sleeves and a bright red hakama (A hakama is the skirt-like pants that some Ju- jitsu practitioners wear. Traditionally, it was worn by the samurai to protect their legs while riding.) folded in the Yuki style, which meant the wearer was braver and with much valor. She wore temple socks and wooden sandals.  
  
The second rose about two feet into the air. She was so small Zhang He could barley see her if he looked directly down. She wore the exact same thing as the man, but had an additional red bow in her hair. Her eyes were black and watery with huge expression and her hair was in a wedge cut. She had something round and pink in her mouth and appeared to be munching on it slowly.  
  
"Moshi-moshi!" The man said in an extremely odd voice that was a little high. "Anata senta no ano Shi?" Zhang he stared blankly at this for a couple of seconds. What in the world did he just say?  
  
"Uhh, come again?" Zhang He asked.  
  
"Anata iie hanasu Nihongo?" He asked. After a while he closed his eyes. "Hello, I come from Japan." He said slowly.  
  
"Ohhh, you were speaking Japanese!" Zhang He said, putting the pieces together.  
  
"Yes, I have come from Japan to join the Shi. Are you the leader?" He inquired, scratching his head.  
  
"Yes, that's me." Zhang He replied. "You wish to join the Shi?"  
  
"Yes, I would like that very much." He said, looking hopeful in a less tha masculine way.  
  
"A-alright, to join I've just got to know a bit about you, and, uhhh, her too." Zhang He said uncertainly, looking down at the miniscule girl.  
  
"Yes, well my name is Mitsuke. I am a man from Japan, who used to be a samurai. I decided this wasn't a good style of living so I moved to China to be a general in one of the kingdoms. You sounded like the kindest leader, so I sought you out. And about her . . . I really don't know where she came from, but ever since I can remember she's been following me around. My parents were killed when I was extremely young, so I think she is my sister, but she's stayed that height for her entire life. She doesn't say much, and can't speak any Chinese, but she doesn't eat that much or take up very much space either. I don't know her real name, but I just call her Kawaii-sama."  
  
"Well, I usually don't allow women in my army that I don't know, but I guess she really won't be fighting, so. . . Welcome aboard! Just talk to the men over there and they should give you a room and some other supplies too." Zhang He explained, still in a state of numbness. Mitsuke thanked him loudly, bowed, the grabbed Kawaii-sama and marched off. A few seconds of silence passed with all of them staring off in the direction.  
  
"What just happened?" Sun Ce asked. Zhang He laughed a bit and fingered his ponytail.  
  
"We just got a new general." He smiled.  
  
The day dragged on and by nighttime, Sima Yi had still not returned. Sun Shang Xiang had retreated to her room and Zhang He and Diao Chan were checking around the camp to see the survivors and gather a report from the soldiers.  
  
"I wasn't sure of what happened, but I don't think many of our generals were hurt. You could look inside, they might be in there." One wounded soldier told Zhang He. Zhang He nodded, thanked him, the stepped inside.  
  
It was a mess. All over, people were covering the floor and two or three people were smashed into the one-person beds. The found Sun Quan lying close to the door, clutching his stomach and moaning to himself.  
  
"How are you Sun Quan?" Zhang He asked him softly. Sun Quan wailed and rolled over.  
  
"I was stabbed with a dirty sword!" He cried. "I'll be infected, I'll die of some horrible disease, and do I have a fever? My throat feels a little sore already. Ohhh nooo." He whined.  
  
"I'm doing great too . . ." Zhang He said under his breath as he stepped away.  
  
"How old is he anyway?" Diao Chan whispered.  
  
"Twelve, I think. What a hypochondriac!" Zhang He said. The saw Ma Chao and Taishi Ci, who both had minor injuries on their limbs and were grunting fiercely at the healers to be let go, but the had to stay behind to heal up. Pang Tong was totally devoid of wounds, but was helping the healers and chanting strange incantations that seemed to relive pain and quicken healing. The Ning was crying, screaming and throwing a huge fit because he didn't want the healers to stitch him up.  
  
"NIIING, get away from me! They tryin' to kill me, Zhang He, save me, NING!" He screeched as about four men held him down. Zhang He's face fought furiously to hold back the smile.  
  
"It's for your own good." He said, covering his face to hide the grin. Huang Zhong should have been dead; he had a serious head injury, but was wide-awake and bellyaching loudly. First, all the young people were fools, then the healers didn't know what they were doing. Zhang He then had to step away from his rambling, he was starting to get a headache. Wei Yan was emitting tremendous grunts and wails as they stitched him up and Xu Huang was unconscious with a badly bleeding chest. Zhang Liao had gotten into a bad scuffle with Meng Huo and barely lived to tell about it. His left arm and leg were broken, along with a rib or two. He had a nasty crack on the head and his foot stuck out at an odd angle. He lay wheezing on the bed, his eyes staring voidly off at the wall. When Zhang He came up to him he didn't even move or make any sign of recognition.  
  
"How are you, brother?" He asked cautiously. Zhang Liao took a sharp breath and his eyes rolled lazily left and looked at Zhang He. His lips moved slightly but no sound came out.  
  
"Don't worry you'll get better." Zhang He reassured him as started walking away. "I'll come see you later, goodbye for now."  
  
Outside he met a soldier and was informed that one of their generals had indeed fallen.  
  
"I was fighting with Meng Huo and general and General Xu Zhu came charging up. Before he could even reach Meng Huo, he collapsed. I think he had a heart attack." The man explained. Zhang He sighed.  
  
"I knew it would happen sooner or later. Poor guy, oh well, Sima Yi won't be too sad . . ." He added in an undertone to Diao Chan.  
  
"Do you know what this means?" She asked as they strode away from the infirmary.  
  
"What? We lost our first general?" Zhang He guessed blindly.  
  
"No, Sima Yi is safe! Xu Zhu was the one the Lady in Black took, instead." She said, fingering her deep brown locks.  
  
"Speaking of Sima Yi, I hope he's alright. He didn't mean to hurt Sun Shang Xiang, he practically worships her!" Zhang He, changing the subject involuntarily.  
  
"Yes, I knew it wasn't your fault when you slashed me, she should be the same with Sima Yi. She's only a year younger than me, fourteen, she should be able to figure that out on her own." Diao Chan said in an almost motherly sort of way.  
  
"I think she might have been scared. She's always been infatuated with Sima Yi, but at the same time intimidated. She's led a sheltered life and, as we both know, she's quite a tomboy. With these things combined, I bet it would make it very difficult to deal with, she's never experienced anything like this before." Zhang He added.  
  
"Right, and Sima Yi would never even dream about harming her in any way, ever." Diao Chan mused with a finger at her lips. They walk a little ways outside of the camp and sat down on the edge of the forest. The land was illuminated orange with the exotic sun sinking below the horizon. It silhouetted the wispy trees and conjured long black shadows over the hills. Zhang He's thoughts swan indolently, going over dreamy things that really made no sense, but seemed to calm him.  
  
"What do you think I should do next?" He asked serenely.  
  
"Hmm?" Diao Chan hummed, perking up. "I dunno, I wish everything was just peaceful again."  
  
"It's weird, having all this power, I just don't feel right being a leader. I never thought I could be leading a dynasty. I was always just one of Zhang Fei's nobody sons, but now, I feel like I actually live for a purpose. It's a little overwhelming." He said, resting his chin on his hands.  
  
"You're just not used to it, I'm sure you'll you are the one that's going to lead them all. Your brothers too, but mostly you. I can tell, just something so instinctive about you, you were born to. In fact, when you finally do become a great leader, you'll forget that you even had this conversation, and you'll probably forget about me too . . ." She said with a painful realistic melancholy in her eyes. Zhang He looked over at her and into her radiant, luminous eyes. The pain that filled them hurt him so inside, his very soul ached just by being exposed to it. He grabbed her hand and stared at her directly.  
  
"I could never forget about you, Diao Chan." He breathed, his heart aching for the look to depart. She smiled, but it just increased. He saw a hint of tears fill up in her shining eyes.  
  
"You say that now, but think about the future, think about how you'll be in ten years. You'll grow older; people will change, and so will you. You'll probably take a wife, and have some children too. And I'll be no more than a grayed memory in the corner of your mind. I can't be that important to you, anyway." She continued, her eyes now brimming with tears.  
  
"Don't say that." Zhang He said, swallowing heavily. "Diao Chan. You're the person that's the most important to me, out of them all. You are the only person I ever really loved, how could I ever forget about you? I never want to leave; I want to stay with you for the rest of my life. Aren't I more than a bodyguard to you?" He asked, his chest feeling hollow.  
  
"Of course you are, but . . . I know how men are, they treat women like objects or go off and get themselves killed. I just couldn't bear it if I really gave you my entire heart and you left me or died, I'd be destroyed inside." Tears were now pouring down her smooth cheeks like thick drops of cool liquid crystal. He took a small breath and pulled Diao Chan closer to him.  
  
"It doesn't have to be that way. I'd never treat you like an item, you have feelings just the same as men do. And you know I could never die and leave you alone, I'd miss you too much to do that." He breathed, smiling placidly. "And I don't want any other woman, in fact, if . . . maybe . . . we won't have to lead separate lives, we could . . ." He stuttered nervously, avoiding her gaze. She looked up into his shining gray eyes with a look of confusion. His heart leapt. This is going no further! He thought rapidly. There was no way he would introduce any thoughts of marriage is her immediate response was less than joyous. Even if she did want to, Zhang He would take no risks at all. He didn't want to destroy something good, even if he had to wait just a little longer to seal the envelope. "We could stay together forever." He said smoothly, hoping this covered his mistake adequately. She gave him a sweet watery smile then rested her perfumed head on his chest.  
  
"I really do love you . . ." She whispered calmingly. They sat for a while, enjoying each other, experiencing the hollow throbbing pain of sadness dissipate slowly. Zhang He grew drowsy and for a few moments considered lying back and falling asleep right where he was, right next to Diao Chan.  
  
"It'll take a while before we get everything settled around here. But I'm going to leave that up to someone else down here. We get to go back soon." He droned peacefully.  
  
"I'm glad, this Nanman area is horrible." She said on a much brighter note.  
  
"I think we must attack Shu next. If we take out their brain, that's Zhuge Liang, they'll be useless. Then we have get Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and my father." He mused.  
  
"You don't hesitate at all about killing your own father?" She asked somewhat disbelievingly.  
  
"If you knew him you'd understand." He stated, fiddling with his thumbs.  
  
"I could never attack my father, even though he's not really my real father, or that he let me go to Dong Zhou." Diao Chan said.  
  
"Well, I'm sure your father is a kind man, but look at other people. Sima Yi's father is a terrible man; if he were my father I'd have killed him long ago. But he seems to keep respect for him." Zhang He argued.  
  
"Why is he so bad? I know he's strict, but still . . ." She left off.  
  
"I'm sure if you knew you'd understand but I don't think it would be a moral thing to do to explain to you his private experiences with asking permission first." Zhang He said.  
  
"And how would you know in the first place?" Said a cold voice behind him. He spun around and looked straight into the face of Sima Yi. His eyes were very red and bloodshot, also looking suspiciously moist.  
  
"Sima Yi!" Zhang He cried.  
  
"How do you know?" He reiterated, losing some of the coldness and gaining a bit of curiosity.  
  
"Um, well, hehehe!" He laughed disarmingly. "I've an awful fault, brother. When put up to the right situation I have an extremely bad streak for eavesdropping." He whined, playing with the shiny purple bow that fastened his ponytail. Sima Yi narrowed his eyes, and then cast a ironic smile back his way.  
  
"Might as well know anyway, I don't really care anymore." He said, his deep brown eyes slightly growing wetter.  
  
"Then what is it?" Diao Chan said, piping up. "What happened?" Sima Yi's eyes flinched a bit, and for a moment it looked as though he might go into another fit, but he took a deep breath and centered himself.  
  
"Never you mind Diao Chan, let's all go back, it's getting late and I'm hungry." Zhang he said, getting to his feet, and then helping Diao Chan up.  
  
"Y-you can go with out me . . ." Sima Yi said shakily. "I think she's still mad." He added softly.  
  
"Sun Shang Xiang?" Zhang He said, raising an eyebrow. "She's being dumb Sima Yi, I'm sure she's just fine. Let's go back, and if she looks upset, you can apologize to her, even though it really wasn't your fault, I bet it'll make her feel better." Zhang He advised.  
  
"A-alright, but if something bad happens, it'll be all your fault." He said shaking his head.  
  
A while later they entered the camp. Most of the soldiers and generals had pretty much healed up and were lolling around the tents, conversing peacefully. A team had been sent out to round up the surviving Nanmans and bring them into the Shi force. Just as Zhang He strolled in, a small boy came racing up to him and bowed vigorously and wildly.  
  
"Lord Zhang He, thank you!" He squeaked gratefully. At first Zhang He didn't recognize him, but soon found out who it was.  
  
"Han Rui!" He exclaimed. "You made it! Did they treat you well when you came in?" He asked.  
  
"Very well, my Lord! You're the greatest! I shall forever serve you!" He announced in a partially gallant way.  
  
"Great, I'm glad to have you. Goodbye for now." He said, waving him off.  
  
They next person they encountered was the miniscule Kawaii-Sama. Zhang He stopped when he saw her and stared a minute. She was still munching the hot pink object and her tiny eyes were fixed on their party.  
  
"Hello." Zhang He called warily, but no response came. "Sima Yi, say something to her Japanese." Zhang He said as the idea came to him.  
  
"Konnichiwa." He said quickly, and everyone waited. She blink once, the waddled off into the darkness.  
  
"Did someone just say 'konnichiwa'?" Said the voice of Mitsuke from behind them.  
  
"Hai." Sima Yi smiled back at their newest officer.  
  
"Genki! Anata no hanasu Nihongo!" He said, clapping oddly. Sima Yi nodded.  
  
"Chisaii sukoshi." He added cocking his head a little and looking upwards.  
  
"Alright, no more different language!" Zhang He said. "Come on, let's go eat, I'm starving." He whined.  
  
"Me too." Diao Chan agreed.  
  
"Great, it'll give me a chance to get to know you guys better!" Mitsuke exclaimed. "Allow me to get food for all of us, I'll be right back. KAWAII- SAMA!!??" He called into the darkness, trying to find the little girl. After he was out of sight, Sima Yi turned back to them.  
  
"Who was that?" He asked.  
  
"We got a new general, as you see!" Zhang He said.  
  
"There's something weird about him, I can't put my finger on it . . ." Sima Yi said.  
  
"What're talking about?" Zhang He asked confused.  
  
"Never mind, it's just that -" He stopped abruptly. Sitting someway off was Sun Shang Xiang. She was facing her back to them, and Zhang He could tell she was completely oblivious of them all.  
  
"Go over to her." Zhang He whispered. He looked worried, and then Diao Chan gave him a reassuring nod. He swallowed and stepped lightly over to where she was. He looked back at Zhang He for help, but he just crossed his arms and gave him a forceful look.  
  
"Um, hello . . ." He said apprehensively. She flipped her head around and sized him up.  
  
"What?" She asked sharply. Sima Yi winced slightly.  
  
"Um, I just, er, wanted to say that I'm sorry." He muttered, digging his long wooden shoe into the dirt and watching it with rapt attention.  
  
"Sorry?" She snapped, eyeing him unkindly as if to say 'how dare you apologize to me!' "Why would you say something like that?"  
  
"Well, I just thought, that earlier on Zhang He said that I almost hurt you, and I'd better make it clear that I wouldn't dream of such a thing, and -" She then interrupted his viciously.  
  
"Almost hurt me!? You tricked me and tried to strangle me to death! I can't believe you even came up to me after something like that!" She said, words cutting into him mercilessly.  
  
"But, Sun Shang Xiang, I didn't even know what I was doing, it wasn't really me, the -"  
  
"You never should have let him take over then! I thought you actually cared about me, but I was seriously wrong." She said, throwing looks of daggers.  
  
"But I do, very much so!" He said kneeling hopelessly beside.  
  
"Quiet! I don't want to hear your excuses! Get away from me!" She said, a strange fear growing in her eyes. Her voice was high and whiney and held a hint of sorrow.  
  
"But, Su -"  
  
"GET AWAY OR I'LL SCREAM!" She wailed, standing up. Sima Yi stood up rigidly as well and seized her hand before she could escape.  
  
"Just give me a chance to explain! Please, I never wish for harm to come upon you, just let me expl-" An earsplitting screech rang through the air as Sun Shang Xiang fought to get away. Sima Yi released his grip and fell back. Sun Ce came blasting out of a nearby tent, closely followed by Da Qiao.  
  
"What's wrong, Sis?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"Help me, brother, Sima Yi is attacking me!" 


	29. Breath of Life

Part 3  
The Romance of the Four Leaders  
Chapter 29  
Breath of Life  
  
"What the Hell you doing to her?" Sun Ce spat at Sima Yi.  
  
"Nothing! I just wanted to apologize!" Sima Yi started imploringly.  
  
"S'at true, sis?" Sun Ce asked. Sun Shang Xiang looked apprehensive. Zhang He could tell she was debating whether to tell the truth or continue on with the lie. He shot her an angry look, which she noticed after a moment. Her face sunk and tears welled up in her eyes again.  
  
"Don't you dare come near me again! You hear?" She said, pointing violently at Sima Yi.  
  
"I haven't done a thing to you!" He exclaimed. Sun Shang Xiang let out a cry of frustration. She was fighting a losing battle.  
  
"All you just leave me alone!" She screamed and shot into the girl's tent. Everyone was silent for a moment. Zhang He could almost feel Sima Yi's pain. Why was Sima Yi circled by this horrible unending streak of bad luck?  
  
"What's wrong with her? She's been acting weird ever since I got back from the battle." Sun Ce inquired. Zhang He filled him in on what had happened.  
  
"But I didn't mean to! I didn't even want to! If only I had just ignored him! If only I knew who he was, I'd kill him so fast, he wouldn't know what hit him! Now she'll never like me . . ." Sima Yi left off hopelessly. A few moments went by, sun CE seemed to be thinking hard.  
  
"You love my sister?" He asked stupidly after his great bout of thought had passed. Sima Yi turned his head slowly and looked at Sun Ce as if he'd made a terrible joke.  
  
"This was not evident to you, brother?" He asked with a look of disbelief.  
  
"Uhh, no . . ." He said, finally picking up on how dumb he sounded. Da Qiao forced back a smile as Sun Ce scratched his head. After a moment she stood on tiptoe and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Please?" She asked as she shrunk back to her normal height.  
  
"Of course, anything for you . . ." He said with that fake huskiness as he slipped an arm around her slender shoulders. She looked flattered.  
  
"Dearest brother He, I have a favor to ask of you." Sun Ce asked as he stepped closer. "It would be great if we had two more generals, wouldn't it?" He said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah. . ." Zhang He answered warily.  
  
"Then what about letting Da Qiao and her younger sister stay with us on the Shi?" He said hurriedly with a boyish smile on his face.  
  
Zhang He scratched his head. "I don't know, I'm not to keen on letting more women on our force, I don't like to see them get hurt . . ."  
  
"Please, Zhang He! They live all alone, they have no family, and they could get captured again! She needs me to protect her. Pleeeeease?" He whined.  
  
Zhang He laughed subtly "Sure, why not?" He said shrugging.  
  
"WHHHHHOOOOOO HOOOOO!!" Sun Ce said, leaping into the air. "C'min, let's go tell Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao!" He said, grabbing her hand and running off like a child after a mountain of sweets.  
  
"Calm down, Sun Ce!" She said as she was swept away. Diao Chan laughed a little.  
  
"I like those Qiao sisters. But now we're equal! Four main women, four main men! See if you're all sworn brothers, can we become sworn sisters?" Diao Chan asked as they sat down. Sima Yi was still staring blankly into the distance and hadn't moved at all.  
  
"I suppose, but I've never heard of sworn sisters before!" He laughed "You alright Sima Yi?" Sima Yi looked back wide eyed, and nodded a little. He walked back and sat down on Zhang He's left. He seemed to be thinking vigorously. He kept putting his hand over his mouth and his eyes darted back and forth. Every now and then he would shake his head as if disagreeing with someone. About three minutes later Mitsuke returned with Kawaii-Sama.  
  
"Look, I got food for everyone!" He said, happily displaying several bowls of rice each with a cooked shrimp.  
  
"Great!" Diao Chan said, perking up and taking hers. "Thanks a lot!" She said through a mouth full of rice.  
  
"Thanks." Zhang He said as he took the pale green bowl. He sat down next to Diao Chan with Kawaii-Sama in his lap. Zhang He took the shrimp up with the chopsticks and nibbled on it thoughtfully. "So, what's' your reason for coming to China, Mitsuke?" He asked placidly.  
  
"Well, um, I just, er. . . got tired of the Japanese army! You know, just got tired!" He said a little nervously.  
  
"O . . .k. . ." Zhang He said, thinking this wasn't the entire troop.  
  
"I'm not lying, I swear! I never lie!" He said, sweating a little.  
  
"It's alright, I believe you! So you are a Samurai?" Zhang He continued.  
  
"Yeah, check out my sword!" He said, pulling out his katana. It gleamed radiant and silver in the moonlight.  
  
"Wow, what a beautiful weapon!" Diao Chan gasped. The all stared at it for a moment.  
  
"Onesan . . ." Said a quiet and high voice. At first no one knew where it came from, but then it sounded again. "Onesan. Gohan." It was Kawaii-Sama that had spoken. Her arms were outstretched and she was grabbing for the rice bowl. Mitsuke looked even more nervous. He sheathed the sword quickly and handed her the bowl. Sima Yi shot a quick look at Mitsuke. He looked confused and unsure. Mitsuke laughed a little and looked away.  
  
"Soooo, when are we going into battle?" He said, changing the subject abruptly. Zhang He laughed a little.  
  
"I don't think it'll be for a long while. We just took the Nanman territory and we need time to straighten this out. But, after that, were going for Shu." Zhang He explained.  
  
"I've heard of the Shu, I almost went to them. If it weren't for their creepy strategist I might've. But then I heard of you guys, and of your kindness. Then I knew I only belong to the Shi. I liked their leader though." He finished.  
  
"Yes, he does have potential. I know him pretty well myself, him and my father and Guan Yu are all sworn brothers." Zhang He said.  
  
"Ooh, who's your father?" Mitsuke asked.  
  
"ZHUGE LIANG!" Sima Yi bellowed. Everyone stared at him. He was on his feet and looking a little crazy.  
  
"No, my father's name is Zhang Fei . . ." Zhang He said cautiously after a moment.  
  
"No, no, that's not what I meant. Zhuge Liang is the man who's possessed me! It all fits! Someone who hates me, is on the Shu, and a powerful White Magician. Why didn't I see it before?" He said, smiling and still wide-eyed.  
  
"You're right! His voice too, it sounds exactly the same!" Diao Chan said, also getting to her feet.  
  
"Of course, and all those things he said, it made him sound like a genius, which he is!" Zhang He said putting up a finger.  
  
"I can't believe it! I'm so stupid, how could I not have known?" Sima Yi said.  
  
"Sima Yi, a little off subject here, by why in the world does he hate you?" Zhang He asked a little more calmly.  
  
"Oh, it was some stupid thing that happened a while back.. My father had taken me to a fancy banquet that happened four years ago. All the smart people were there including Zhuge Liang. My father took me so he show off how smart I was, and while Zhuge Liang was talking he made an error about the subject. When I corrected him, everyone laughed and said how I, a mere child, was more intelligent than the great Zhuge Liang. It was really only a joke, but I suppose he saw it as offense and he got very angry. I remember the night I was staying at that place, he put some sort of spell on me, but it appeared to do nothing, so I gave it thought."  
  
"Odd, I guess he really treasures his reputation a chief genius or something . . ." Diao Chan said.  
  
"And I hate him as well! Prancing around all the time like he's a God. Everyone thinks he's incredibly smart, but he's only a good strategist. He knows nothing of politics! He just wants everyone to think he does so he acts high and mighty. I'd like to knock him off his high horse!" Sima Yi snarled.  
  
"I don't think many strategist take to each other. . ." Zhang He said under his breath to Diao Chan who smiled.  
  
"Ohhh, the things I could do to him if he were a prisoner. I'm sure he'd LOVE sleeping in a bucket of near frozen water, or perhaps he would enjoy a refreshing drop onto a bed of nails, or how about a poison that liquefies him from the inside out, or maybe -" Sima Yi continued maliciously, gesturing violently with his hands.  
  
"Stop with the death thing, your freaking people out." Zhang He interrupted.  
  
"Forgive me, I can't help fantasizing about killing my enemies when it suddenly comes to mind." He grinned evilly. Zhang He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Or maybe is just a way to vent your anger or pain that came from a recent situation." Zhang He offered nimbly.  
  
"I haven't an idea what you mean, brother . . ." Said Sima Yi, his face falling a bit.  
  
"Sun Shang Xiang . . ." He continued innocently. Sima Yi frowned.  
  
"If she doesn't want me around, then I simply won't be. It hurts to say it, but I know she hates me, and I do not want instill more anguish upon myself by pursuing the matter." He stated heartbrokenly.  
  
"Oh, that's not you. Sima Yi doesn't quit at anything, you surly aren't going to just let her treat you like that." Zhang He asked.  
  
"I-I don't want to feed the fire, Zhang He, just let me alone about it for a while." He said softly.  
  
"Alright, whatever you say, but I promise you it won't end this way. I'm not going to stop until I'm your go-between asking her father if you can marry her." Zhang He said in a mock stern voice. "Also, by any chance was there a hot spring in that jungle?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, actually, there was." Sima Yi said.  
  
"I'm going to go round up Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. You want to come take bath with them and me?" Zhang He invited.  
  
"Sure, I'll get Sun Ce." Sima Yi said, moving towards the direction Sun Ce bounded off in before.  
  
"Hey, you want to come, Mitsuke?" Zhang He asked before departing. He looked a bit taken aback.  
  
"Uhhh, well, I'm a little busy. . ." He said, leaving off.  
  
"Nonsense, come on it'll be fun! Go with Sima Yi and I'll meet you with Zhou Yu in about ten minutes by the edge of the forest, Alright?" Zhang He arranged.  
  
"Alright, see you then, brother. Come, Mitsuke." Sima Yi said, walking off. Zhang He hugged Diao Chan goodbye, and went off in the opposite direction. He now had more on his mind than asking Zhou Yu to casual bath; he was going to confront Sun Shang Xiang head on. He ducked into the girl's tent cautiously and looked around.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang was in the corner, hugging her knees and looking like she had just had a good cry. When Zhang He came in, her face brightened for a moment, then went back to an angry scowl.  
  
"Hello." He said amiably.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked quietly.  
  
"To talk." He admitted, sitting down beside her.  
  
"About what?" She said, looking at her feet.  
  
"Give you three guesses." He said playfully. "Come on, that seriously isn't how you act. The real you would've forgiven him by now. He couldn't help it, you know."  
  
"That's . . . not what I'm upset about." She said gently, separating the pebbles from the dirt on the ground. Zhang He tried to look at her, but she wouldn't meet his gaze.  
  
"You want to tell me?" He asked sympathetically. She was silent and continued piling up stones for a bit.  
  
"Well, you see, before anything really weird stared happening, we were just talking. I had no idea he was possessed, but I did notice he wasn't looking at me the entire time. Then he asked me if would follow up to the hill. I was so happy; I completely forgot that I wasn't supposed to let him out of the infirmary. Well, when we got up, he told me that he had feelings for me and I admitted to it too. Then I thought e was coming into embrace me, but he actually started choking me. It really confused me because I thought it was really him! I was scared that he hated my loving him, and I couldn't bear that. I don't really see myself as his equal; he's almost like a God in my eyes. So it was a horrible pain in my heart. So after I figured out what happened, I thought that I could deal with that kind of pain again if the occasion ever arose once more. So then I thought if I make Sima Yi hate me, then I never have to deal with it again, but it ended up hurting more. I've got myself into a fine mess now . . ." She ended.  
  
"That's all that's bothering you?" Zhang He said.  
  
"Ugh! You're so mean, I can't believe I even confided in you!" She said, getting teary again.  
  
"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. What I mean to say is there is no problem at all! Sima Yi isn't mad at you, he sad because he can't be with you. He thinks that you hate him. All you need to do is clear that up and everything can go back to normal!" Zhang He explained.  
  
"Really? Wow, it really isn't that bad . . ." She said, almost regaining her old spunk. "Thanks, Zhang He, you're a good friend." She said, putting her arms around his neck. He laughed a little, and then stood up.  
  
"See you later, Lady Sun. Have any idea where Zhou Yu is?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's in your tent with Xiao Qiao."  
  
"Excellent, thank you." H said as he waved goodbye. He stepped into the tent right across from the girl's tent and looked for Zhou Yu.  
  
He and Xiao Qiao were trying to play shougi, but Xiao Qiao kept doing odd illegal moves and Zhou Yu had to correct her.  
  
"Hey, Zhou Yu, want to come take a bath with me and the others?" He asked.  
  
"Excellent idea, brother." He said smiling. "You don't mind if I leave do you, Xiao Qiao?"  
  
"Nope, I'll go play this with my sister!" She told him.  
  
"Alright, goodbye then, I shall meet with you again in the morning." He said, stepping towards Zhang He.  
  
"Bye-bye!" She said, putting away the black and white space markers.  
  
Zhang He and Zhou Yu stepped outside into the cool night air. It danced across their faces and set the mood of autumn in their minds.  
  
"It's my favorite season again . . ." Zhang He said happily, taking in a breath of the sweet air.  
  
"I love autumn too, not to hot, not too cold, just perfect." Zhou Yu conversed softly with shallow, docile smile.  
  
"I think . . . Yes, it's been an entire year now since I left home. It feels like I'm a different person than before." Zhang He communalized.  
  
"I agree, it feels like I've done a lot of maturing in this last year. I miss my father very much, Sun Ce said he wasn't there when the went to get the generals, so there was no chance that they could of invited him along. I wish he could see me now, I'll bet he would be proud." He said smiling.  
  
"How did you and Sun Ce come to meet anyway?" Zhang He asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh, a while ago some bandits Sun Jian had killed the leader of wanted revenge on Sun family. Sun Jian decided it was too dangerous for his children to be living with him while the assassins were appearing day after day, so he sent them to live with his most trust friend and ally, my father. That was twelve years ago, when I was five. Sun Ce was only a month older than me, so we became fast friends even at that early age. A year or two later Sun Jian had eliminated all the remaining threats and sent a letter saying Sun Ce, Sun Shang Xiang, and Sun Quan could return. Turns out, they liked living with me so much, they stayed for another year. The Sun Jian demanded their return and I was left all alone. I got so lonely without Sun Ce and the others, that my father picked up and moved right next to Sun Jian, so I've been friends with Sun Ce ever since I was only a little child." Zhou Yu said nostalgically.  
  
"Wow, I had no idea you two were that close." Zhang He said as they spied Sima Yi, Sun Ce, and Mitsuke in the distance.  
  
"Yeah, Sun Ce has always been there for me, we also vowed to be each other's go-betweens when we finally want to marry." He said.  
  
"Just like me and Sima Yi! And speaking of which, I think Sun Ce's finally found his woman." He said slyly. Zhou Yu laughed.  
  
"Yes, he does seem to have become rather attached to Da Qiao." He said happily.  
  
"It seems so perfect. We could all get marries pretty soon, myself and Diao Chan, Sun Ce and Da Qiao, Sima Yi and Sun Shang Xiang, you and Xiao Qiao!" Zhang He smiled.  
  
"Myself and Xiao Qiao?" He asked a little apprehensively.  
  
"Oh, you can't tell me you don't like her! She's extremely beautiful and so cute! Seems like the perfect wife to me, heck, if I wasn't in love with Diao Chan, I'd try to marry her!" He said in disbelief.  
  
"No, no, it's not that I don't like her, I just . . . Didn't think I was being that obvious. . ." He said critically.  
  
"Haha! I knew it, already fallen for her! Would it be perfect if we all got married the same day?" He asked excitedly. Zhou Yu smiled broadly.  
  
"It would be quite grand, but the chances are slim. I mean, what're the chances we could woo all the women we want at exactly the same time?" Zhou Yu asked skeptically.  
  
"Well, I've pretty much got Diao Chan, and I'd say Sun Shang Xiang would accept if Sima Yi ever got the courage to go and ask her. And as for Sun Ce, well all he has to do is put on that special voice of his and presto!" Zhang He said, truly believing in his eccentric dream.  
  
"You know, I bet we could . . ." Zhou Yu said, his voice losing all the skepticism. "We actually could!" He smiled.  
  
"We could what?" Said Sun Ce as the came up. Mitsuke looked a little sick and Sima Yi turned their way, eager to be filled in as well.  
  
"Hello, brothers." Zhang He smiled, leading the way into the trees. "Zhou Yu and I had a little idea, we did."  
  
"And what was that?" Asked Sima Yi catching up. Zhang He and Zhou Yu took turns describing their wonderful plan. With every line they increased the eccentrics, Zhang He had never seen Zhou Yu so alive. Mitsuke hung in the back and watched with amazement. After they were done Sun Ce looked extremely excited, but Sima Yi on the other hand . . .  
  
"I just don't think we could do it, Zhang He." He said shaking his head in dismay.  
  
"Why not?" They all said in unison.  
  
"Well, think about it. Think about what happens when you get married." Sima Yi said, like the problem was obvious.  
  
"Ummmm, you get a girl and she lives with you for the rest of your life and -" Sun Ce began.  
  
"No, don't be an idiot, Sun Ce, think about the preparation." Sima Yi said exasperated.  
  
"Let's see proposal, betrothal, then the week before you install the marriage bed and.oh, I forgot about that." Zhang He said. The installing of the marriage bed was a ceremony in which you put a new, two-person bed in your house. But that was the problem, none of them had their own house yet . . .  
  
"Exactly, where are we going to get the money to each buy a house?" Sima Yi asked downheartedly.  
  
"But why do we have to live apart?" Sun Ce whined. "Couldn't we all live in one big house?" They all remained silent for a moment. To Zhang He, this would be a wonderful thing. They'd never have to part and they all live their lives together, not separated and distant.  
  
"That would be great, but still, that money isn't just going to drop from the sky." Zhou Yu commented. Mitsuke remained silent at his side, he looked very nervous indeed.  
  
"There's got to be a way . . ." Zhang He said, smelling the water in the air, meaning they were very close to the spring.  
  
"I suppose we could all save up for a long time. It would be excellent if we all lived together." Sima Yi said as they rounded the corner and saw the vast pool of warm water.  
  
"We'd each have a really big room." Said Zhang He hopefully as they all neared the waters edge. "With a warm bath in each one."  
  
"Yeah, and a gigantic bed, and nice looking weapons on the walls!" Sun Ce continued excitedly, pulling out the red ribbon holding his ponytail and releasing his wiry mane of hair. Zhang He also wrenched out the golden hairpiece and purple ribbon from his hair and laid them on the ground.  
  
"It could have a big garden with a pond and a little bridge. I'd buy some fish and put them in. I'd feed them every morning with Xiao Qiao . . . " Zhou Yu said dreamily as he removed his red headband.  
  
"And we could have a strategy room, with lots of maps and books . . ." Sima Yi said, joining in quietly as he removed his blue strategist's hat and revealed his hair bun.  
  
"And we could have stables, and a whole building for guests, and a banquet hall!" Sun Ce fabricated and he wrenched off his clothes and jumped in, splashing water all over everyone.  
  
"It could be on the outskirts of a forest, a little ways from the next town, but not close enough where we'd be considered part of it." Zhou Yu explained, as he tested the water timidly before getting in.  
  
"And we could go to the market every week and get stuff. And everyone would bow to us as we stepped in." Zhang He said grandly as he stepped in gracefully. Sima Yi unfastened his ebony, elbow-high tresses and got in with the rest of them. Back behind them Mitsuke stood watching, a patch of blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Aren't you coming, Mitsuke?" Sun Ce asked as he scrubbed his hair with his fingers.  
  
"Umm, maybe I should just stay here, I mean I took a bath the other day, and -"  
  
"Come on! You never know hen you'll get to bath again, you'd better not pass up the chance. You'll start to smell like Sun Ce if you don't!" Zhou Yu teased and seconds later a small rock was hurtled at him by Sun Ce.  
  
"B-but there might be something in the water . . .," He protested. They all looked at him skeptically and he shook his head. "I'll be right in, just a second . . ." He said as he stepped off into the bushes.  
  
"What do you think he's so weird about? Sun Ce asked. Sima Yi looked thoughtful again as he sat in the corner and stroked his hair. A moment later Mitsuke slipped silently into the water and floated a great distance off from them. He seemed to be shielding himself from them and covering his chest with his arms. He was also blushing furiously.  
  
"You think we can really do it?" Sima Yi asked with a newfound hope and timorousness after a minute or two.  
  
"We can try, brother . . ." Zhang He answered. 


	30. Tears of Saturn

Author's Note: Hello, kiddies! It's that time again for another chapter of TOTSD! YAY! I must say thank you to all you lovely people who review my story, I wuv them all!! *runs over and huggles reviewers* I must also say thank you to you Diao_Chans_Zhang_He for reading my story even though it  
wasn't completed in three parts and I'll try to keep up with your speed reading skills ~-^. Also a thanks to Petta, who is an awesome reviewer for EVERY chapter! YAY! This chapter is kinda short and weird lol, I've been playing a lot of Silent Hill and you can tell from the chapter lol!  
But I hopes you like it!  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 3  
The Romance of the Four Leaders  
Chapter 30  
Tears of Saturn  
  
The walk back was a long one. Everyone walked in silence, their minds fixed on the newfound dream. Sima Yi kept shooting inquiring looks back at Mitsuke, as if waiting for something to show itself. He looked very uncomfortable and hung at the back of the group staring at the ground with a bit of blush still on his face. Zhang He thought he was acting quite odd. Was it an abnormal thing for people to take bathes together in Japan? Whatever is was, Zhang He didn't think this was normal. When they finally returned back Sun Ce and Zhou Yu went off to find Xiao and Da Qiao, Mitsuke left silently and Sima Yi and Zhang He just hung where they were.  
  
"I had a little chat with your beloved Lady Sun." He said as they walked to the men's tent. Sima Yi stopped.  
  
"Zhang He . . ." He whined "I told you -"  
  
"No, I have it all under control!" Zhang He interrupted.  
  
"Great, YOU have it under control, I guess that means we can all give up!" He said half mockingly.  
  
"Ok, think what you want, but I'm just saying, I'd go see her if I were you." Zhang He advised.  
  
"I'm tired . . ." Sima Yi breathed as he sat down on a bed.  
  
"It's been a long day, we should all get some rest . . ." Zhang He sighed, sitting on the bed next Sima Yi's.  
  
"I'm not going to wait for Zhou Yu and Sun Ce, I'm going to sleep now." Sima Yi yawned as he pulled off his hat for the second time that night. Zhang He, who hadn't bothered to put his hair back up, got straight into bed without removing his shirt at all. Sima Yi sighed comfortably and fell asleep quickly. Zhang He lay awake, finding it difficult to drop off despite his exhaustion. Zhou Yu came in about an hour later. He said a quite goodnight to Xiao Qiao (who Zhang He assumed was at the tent door) then stepped in noiselessly. Another half an hour went by and still Zhang He had no sleep. He was extremely tired, but something in his gut was telling him to stay awake. He already knew he was able to predict people's deaths, and when he had a bad feeling, he never took it lightly. He heard the other men in the camp move into their own tents one after another. After he heard Xu Huang's booming voice bid farewell to Pang Tong, everything was silent. Everyone was probably asleep in their beds except him and one other person: Sun Ce. He waited with a growing apprehension for Sun Ce to walk in. The cool night air descended and still no Sun Ce.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, an earsplitting scream rang through the air. Zhang He leapt onto his feet, feeling his heart hammer in his chest. He knew something was going to happen! Sima Yi and Zhou Yu also got to their feet, asking what was going on.  
  
"Diao Chan!" Zhang He yelled, running out from the tent. He burst outside, looking wildly around for the source. The entire night was still until Sun Ce came tearing across the corner, a bleeding gash on his head. He screeched to Sima Yi, Zhou Yu and Zhang He as he passed.  
  
"Their coming!!! They'll kill me!" He screamed as he zoomed into the tent. There hadn't been a time when Zhang He wanted his Talons more. He waited on guard, trying to remember the kicks and moves Rai Tso had taught him so long ago. His fists were balled and he felt a drop of sweat roll down his forehead. Then, all four girls, covered by only thin strips of fabric came racing around, weapons raised and faces red.  
  
"Where is that pervert!?" Demanded Diao Chan. Zhang he tried to answer but only a small 'uhhh' escaped his lips as he tried not to look closer at Diao Chan.  
  
"How dare he watch girls while they bathe!" Yelled Sun Shang Xiang. "Now tell us where he is!" Sima Yi's face was as red as a tomato and he was trying to quell his profusely bleeding nose. Zhou Yu slowly pointed to the tent as they all rushed in fiercely. Angry cries emitted from the tent and sounds of punching and pain were heard.  
  
"How could you do that, Sun Ce? I'm sorry you call yourself my brother!" Sun Shang Xiang bellowed.  
  
"B-but sis, I didn't want to see you!" Sun Ce pleaded. A sharp slashing noise told them he'd just been cut.  
  
"Let that be a lesson!" Said Xiao Qiao as the stepped outside, looking very pleased indeed. Heads raised high; they moved back to their tent and disappeared quietly. The three men moved dazedly back into their tent to find Sun Ce bruised and bleeding on the floor.  
  
"What have you been up to Sun Ce?" Zhou Yu asked seriously.  
  
"I heard them talking . . ." Sun Ce whined, nursing his bleeding head. "They were going to take a bath too, I couldn't help myself . . ." He moaned. Zhou Yu shook his head and stepped over Sun Ce.  
  
"You deserved every bit of it." He said sternly. "And Sima Yi, please try and stop that, you're bleeding all over the place."  
  
"I can't stop it! It just keeps coming!" Sima Yi said, trying to mop up the river of blood. Zhang He decided Sima Yi was going to have certain marital problems if his nose started gushing blood every time he saw a half- naked woman. Zhang he laughed at this fact and Sima Yi turned on him.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked insecurely.  
  
"Nothing, just your reaction's a bit . . . er . . ."  
  
"You think it's funny that I'm bleeding?" He asked, sounding hurt. Zhang He explained his previous thought and Sun Ce and Zhou Yu laughed.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Sima Yi challenged, obviously not taking this as a joke.  
  
"All I'm saying . . ." Zhang He smiled disarmingly "Is, how can you ever have any sons if you can't get past step one?" More laughter. Sima Yi was taken aback.  
  
"So, I'm a little shy." He shrugged, sounding very upset "That doesn't mean I won't have any sons!"  
  
Sun Ce sniggered "He's afraid of women . . ." He whispered harshly to Zhou Yu.  
  
Sima Yi took a few steps back. "Why are you making fun of me?" He gasped.  
  
"Ahh, we we're just teasing, Sima Yi . . ." Zhang He said, sitting down casually, now aware of how mean he had been.  
  
"It didn't sound that way!" He snapped as he sat back down.  
  
"Jeez, Sima Yi, we were just messing with you, we didn't mean it . . ." Sun Ce said defensively.  
  
"You don't even have an idea where 'just teasing' got me before!" Sima Yi snarled.  
  
"Calm down, we're sorry Sima Yi, we won't do it again!" Zhou Yu said, stepping in as mediator. "Now let's sleep, if our good friend Sun Ce, hadn't let his pervert side take control, none of this stupidity would have occurred!" Zhou Yu said, retiring in a way that made him seem much older than seventeen. They all went back to bed silently, still thinking about their heated confrontation bitterly. He acts like he was tortured or something! Zhang He thought hotly. Then he remembered exactly what Sima Yi's father had done to him. That was just as bad as torture . . . Zhang He's stomach sickened a bit. He wished he could apologize, but he didn't want to disturb the others. But, then again, he father never really teased him. Was it possible that he actually suffered even more after his mother's gruesome murder? Zhang He wondered why in the world all these horrible things kept happening to Sima Yi. If I had been in his position, I'd probably want to die. . . Zhang He admitted to himself. 'I never really knew true happiness, and I still don't . . .' Sima Yi's words rang again within his thoughts. Zhang He didn't have the heart to ask Sima Yi how he'd been teased. He vowed silently to himself that he would be nicer to Sima Yi from now. He deserved sympathy, he needed it.  
  
Zhang He still found it difficult to relax. The sick feeling in his stomach hadn't disappeared. He kept telling himself it was nothing and he was acting stupid, but he couldn't seem to ignore it. The night darkened and the atmosphere grew even more sinister. A thick silence hung around, just waiting to be broken. Zhang He lay in bed, harrowed with fatigue, aching to go to sleep, but with every nerve poised to act. He sat up and looked out the widow. The moon floated in the sky like a great, unfinished orb of celestial light. Its slender crescent shape graced the dark sky, but seemed to give off no light. His stomach gave a great lurch and for a moment he thought he was going to be sick. He covered up his head in the blanket and tried to ignore his pounding headache.  
  
Then, outside, the noise of delicately place footsteps scraped up along his tent. Zhang He drew a breath and held it involuntarily. His hand slipped down to the shining golden Talons at his bedside. A hand appeared in the doorway, outlined by the silvery moonlight outside. A short figure pushed it's way in and peered around quietly. They made no effort to try and hide themselves, so Zhang He assumed the cause of the intrusion was probably not malicious. But then again, most people were asleep at this time . . . No matter the reason, Zhang He still kept a firm grip on his Talons. The short person tiptoed over to Sima Yi's bed and put their hands on his shoulders. The person then shook him gently, but no response came. The person looked back towards the door warily, then faced Sima Yi and shook him a little more vigorously.  
  
"Sima Yi . . ." Hissed a familiar voice. "Sima Yi!" Sima Yi moaned a little, then sat up groggily.  
  
"Whaiz it?" He said in a slurred way as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"It's me, Sun Shang Xiang." Said the sneak. Sima Yi seemed to perk up at her name.  
  
"What're you doing here at this time?" He asked, more worried than angry.  
  
"Please, Sima Yi, I keep hearing weird noises outside that little window in our tent. And . . . I don't know . . . I've got a weird feeling." She explained quickly.  
  
"Want me to go check outside?" He asked bravely.  
  
"No, it's alright, I just . . . Well, for one thing, I'd like to apologize to you." She stated, "I've been horrible, I really have. I never should have blamed you for what happened, I overreacted and was mean too. I hope you have it in your heart to forgive me . . ." She said, bowing her head sadly. Zhang he could tell Sima Yi was smiling one of his shallow smiles that meant he was really overjoyed inside.  
  
"O-of course . . ." He stammered "I don't blame you at all, it was just one of those things." He said, noticeably happier. They looked at each other for a moment, then a loud scraping noise broke through the quiet. Sun Shang Xiang let out a quiet scream and flung her arms around Sima Yi.  
  
"Y-you see what I mean? I keep hearing that . . ." She whined. She sat beside Sima Yi on his bed, cowering behind him. He stared blankly at the window for a moment, the got up slowly.  
  
"I'm going to go see . . ." He said, walking towards the door.  
  
"No! Please don't Sima Yi!" She protested, but hung back out of fear. Sima Yi glided outside, his white skin almost glowing in the moonlight. He black hair swung softly at his bare lower back where pair of black pants were held up by a rope belt. His torso bent left to one side of the tent, then he came back.  
  
"There's nothing out there." He said in an odd, unforced, misty voice. He was beginning to seem a little fearful himself. He sat lightly back down on the bed next to Sun Shang Xiang.  
  
"C-can I sleep here tonight?" She requested timidly.  
  
"I have no problem with it." Sima Yi said a little nervously.  
  
"Thank you!" She exhaled, showing her gratitude. They both lay down slowly and carefully and Zhang He smiled a little when he thought about how fast Sima Yi's heart was probably beating.  
  
After a while it looked as if everything had calmed down once again. The night went back to the hazy lull and silence fell in the air. Then, once again that furious scarping noise made Zhang He's heart pound in his chest. He heard Sun Shang Xiang gasp and felt her forehead cold with sweat. Again and again it sounded, each time growing louder and more forceful. Zhang He pulled his Talons into his bed and carefully snapped them on. He extremely long hair hung around and stuck to his face. Every breath he took was each more painful as the next. Suddenly, all the noises stopped and a horrible deaf silence was left. Zhang He sat up, throwing the covers off and looked madly around. He was shaking uncontrollably; he knew what was coming next. He yelled at the top of his lungs but no sound came out. He could feel Her approaching, he knew She was coming. Sima Yi and Sun Shang Xiang were now not the only ones awake now. They, along with Zhou Yu and Sun Ce were staring at him, wide-eyed and afraid.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screeched as he backed towards the wall, his heart hammering in his chest. His sworn brothers mouthed words at him as he moved, but he couldn't hear. He felt an icy cold feeling on his shoulder, and turned around slowly.  
  
There She was. Floating in the air, a sublime and horrible apparition. Her hollow black eyes gaped at Zhang He and Her mouth formed into an unmistakable smile. She advanced toward him as he fell to the floor and crawled desperately away from her. She drew nearer and nearer, then put a blurred hand to his face. It was like the coldest ice in the world being set on fire. It made Zhang He's head feel like it was splitting in two.  
  
"My love, you have returned to me . . ." She rasped in an echoic and eerie way. Zhang He shook his head drastically.  
  
"Not me, I hate you!" Zhang He yelled, terrified. Her face dropped in to a miserable and sorrowful look.  
  
"Only a bit of love, set me free . . ." She moaned in a cry that filled the earth with a powerful grief.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Zhang He reiterated in a frantic way, shutting his eyes and opening them again. The Lady shrieked and moaned like a banshee in utmost agony. Great tears of ruby-red blood flowed from Her pit-like eyes.  
  
A horrible red aura sparked from behind Her and filled the room. A bolt of it struck Zhang He and visions of horror overflowed in his mind. A woman, tied to a gravestone with chains. Twenty-four dead birds were scattered on a wilting tree, bleeding into their forsaken nests. A skeleton of a misty village, he stood all alone. A moon was above him in the misty, dismal night and black clouds swept along its shiny, foreboding body. The woman was dead, Zhang He could tell by here chalk white face. The dark buildings stood threateningly around him, and he could tell there were no more people living here. Where was he? Why was he here? Did the Lady send him here? He dropped to his knees, looking around for a sign of hope or happiness. It's too late . . . said Her resonating voice in his head. To late for me, you left me before, but now you're back. Don't listen to her song, SET ME FREE, LOVE ME! Her voice screeched in his mind.  
  
"Let me alone! I WANT TO GO BACK!" He screamed. He shut his eyes and covered his head with his hands. I want to go back, I want to go back he kept thinking over and over, trying to block out the terrible Lady's cries. Suddenly he felt someone shaking him back and forth. He cautiously opened his eyes and stared into the face of Zhou Yu. "Oh, God . . ." Zhang He breathed. He was finally away from Her.  
  
"Are you all right?" Zhou Yu asked, shaken. Sima Yi was holding a scared looking Sun Shang Xiang next to Sun Ce who was hanging back carefully in the background.  
  
"Oh, God . . ." Zhang He repeated, letting his head fall onto Zhou Yu's shoulder. He was still shaking frenziedly and his whole body felt numb. There was nothing that scared him in the entire world except the Lady in Black. When She was around he felt like a helpless little child stuck in a world of horror. He drew a shuddering breath and felt the after-effects of his enormous shot of adrenaline.  
  
"What happened to you?" Zhou Yu asked, still holding on to his shoulders.  
  
"I-it was h-horrible . . ." Zhang He stammered. "She came back, but She thought I was her love, I h-hate her, I hate h-her. . ." Zhang He, letting his entire body fall helplessly to the floor.  
  
"Who?" Sun Ce said, regaining his curiosity.  
  
"The Lady in Black." Zhang He gasped. He then explained to them vaguely all that had happened from the very first time he saw Her.  
  
"But she didn't show you a death, she came to you wanting your love?" Zhou Yu confirmed.  
  
"Something like that." Zhang He said regaining his stability.  
  
"I don't know that much about the Lady, but I do know that She was alive once." Zhou Yu informed them.  
  
"What? She was human?" Zhang He asked, astounded. His hands were still shaking and he felt worse than dead, but this was something he needed to know.  
  
"No, something like it, more like a God than a human." Zhou Yu said. "I think you should get some sleep, now. I've been up all night, too." He said, smiling a bit.  
  
"W-wait, why -"  
  
"Bedtime, Zhang He." Zhou Yu said forcefully as he pushed him into bed. Sun Ce turned and finally noticed Sun Shang Xiang.  
  
"Whoa, sis, where'd you come from?" He asked, sounding very surprised.  
  
"I've been here for a while." Sun Shang Xiang told him quietly. Sima Yi hastily let her go when he noticed that all eyes were on him and Sun Shang Xiang.  
  
"Y-you were sleeping in his bed?" Sun Ce exclaimed. Sima Yi turned beet red and looked to the side, avoiding everyone's gaze.  
  
"Yeah, so? Diao Chan sleeps with him all the time!" Sun Shang Xiang yelled defensively. "I just got scared, I needed to be with someone." She admitted. Suddenly, the other three girls burst through the door.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Diao Chan.  
  
"We heard screams!" Informed Da Qiao.  
  
"We couldn't find Sun Shang Xiang, are you okay Zhou Yu?" Sped Xiao Qiao.  
  
"Calm down, everyone!" Boomed Zhou Yu in a hardly used yell. "Everything is fine, Sun Shang Xiang is right here, Zhang He was screaming, but he's alright now, ask him what happened, and I'm fine, thanks." He explained. Zhang He had to explain once again about his misadventure with the Lady in Black. By the time the story was over, Diao Chan was clutching his arm.  
  
"Oh, Zhang He, that must've been awful." She said as she moved closer. "You ought to get some sleep, I could stay with you if you like." Zhang He smiled.  
  
"Sleep sounds great. . ." He sighed as he moved back to his bed. Sima Yi and Sun Shang Xiang also went back to their bed. Diao Chan moved in right beside Zhang He, making him calm down considerably.  
  
"If they're staying, can I stay, Zhou Yu?" Xiao Qiao asked happily. Zhou Yu smiled a blushed a bit.  
  
"If you want." He said shortly, trying not to show his glee.  
  
"Yay!" She cheered as she dove into his bed. Sun Ce looked around at everyone.  
  
"Hey, Da Qiao . . ." Sun Ce said thoughtfully. "Looks like you've had a rough night, maybe you oughta stay right here with me . . ." She considered him for a moment, (most likely remembering how he was a notorious Peeping Tom) But then she smiled and nodded.  
  
When everyone was finally in their beds and things had calmed down Zhang He finally relaxed. He held Diao Chan very close, glad that she was right beside him. Oh, how he hated the Lady in Black. He wondered why in the world She thought he was Her love. He shuddered at the fact of anyone being her love. He was extremely happy that his only love was lying right beside him at the moment. He took a deep, comfortable sigh and gave into his fatigue. Consider how they all wanted to reach their 'dream'; tonight was a very good night indeed. 


	31. All Hallow's Eve

Author's note: WHOOOHOO! The long awaited Halloween chapter! 21 pages in  
word, you lucky people! I hope you enjoy it!  
Happy Halloween!  
  
Part 3  
Romance of the Four Leaders  
Chapter 31  
All Hallows Eve  
  
The work went slowly but nicely. For the rest September They collected the survivors and made Ru Nan inhabitable once again. Pang Tong was appointed the new leader of this city and under him were Ma Chao and Wei Yan. Zhang He thought these people would be smart and strong, very goof for protecting and moderating the city. The Nanmans themselves seemed happier to be rid of Meng Huo for good and quickly assigned their loyalty to the Shi.  
  
On October the 18th Zhang He decided he'd better be getting back to the main camp, to check up on things at the least. He set out with Sima Yi, Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, the Qiao sisters, Diao Chan, Sun Shang Xiang and a number of other Shi generals. Just as soon as they'd got a foot outside of the temporary camp, Mitsuke came racing up behind them.  
  
"C-can I come?" He asked breathlessly. He was holding up Kawaii-Sama by the crimson bow in her hair. She looked quite content and was still munching away on the magenta object.  
  
"Sure, come onto my horse, if we all ride fast, we can get back about this time tomorrow." Zhang He said, backing up a little to make room for him.  
  
"O-on your horse? Couldn't I ride with Diao Chan?" He asked softly. Zhang He laughed shortly.  
  
"There's no way your going near my woman!" He smiled. "Now, get on in front of me, your a lot shorter than I am and you might fall off while were speeding up." He nodded and hoisted himself onto the horse in front of Zhang He. Kawaii-Sama crawled onto his shoulder and then onto Zhang He's head. Mitsuke laughed a little.  
  
"She likes you." He said sounding more relaxed. Zhang He laughed then put his arms on either side of Mitsuke, grabbing the reigns. Sun Ce, growing impatient, whipped his horse and sped off as fast as he could go.  
  
"Sun Ce, don't be foolish!" Zhou Yu called, riding after him. Sima Yi took off followed by Da Qiao who looked terrified to be going this fast on anything. Xiao Qiao was clutching the neck of her steed and trying to catch up to Zhou Yu. Sun Shang Xiang seemed to be rather enjoying speeding around on her horse and Sun Ce and she got into somewhat of a race. Diao Chan's horse was almost out of control and she swept by, crying out: "Zhang He!! How do you make it stoooooooop!?" and she disappeared into the jungle.  
  
Zhang He laughed a little and cracked the reigns ferociously on the horse, caught up with Diao Chan and slowed the raging stallion. "Thank you." She breathed, looking a little embarrassed.  
  
They all rode on at full speed, not stopping for at least five hours. Mitsuke remained ridged as board, leaning forward so he would come in contact with Zhang He. Everyone was very tired and their legs grew sorer and sorer, but Zhang He knew they had to be back as soon as possible. Xiao Qiao started whining to Zhou Yu and Sun Ce as the sun set slowly. Zhang He found this very annoying, but still, he would not stop for the night. As Mitsuke grew wearier he began to droop onto Zhang He's chest. At first, Zhang He didn't really notice anything but when he rested his arm on his chest out of tiredness, he suddenly felt very odd. He was getting almost the same feeling he did when he held Diao Chan. His heart leapt a little, and he moved his arms away. He looked down at Mitsuke. He was sleeping soundly, and he looked . . . looked . . . attractive? The pit of Zhang He's stomach sickened. It was not normal or good in his opinion that he was finding another man attractive. He chewed his nail a bit and searched his soul. This wasn't correct. He always liked women; he loved Diao Chan more than anything. He never really wanted to touch men or anything, so why was Mitsuke different? He looked back down a Mitsuke again. His long raven hair swept gently at his sides and his pale face looked very peaceful. Maybe it was because he looked so feminine or the way he acted was always a bit girlish. Zhang He gasped. What if Mitsuke was the one who preferred men? He suddenly felt very uncomfortable having Mitsuke on his chest. He wanted nothing to do with that other side, he'd heard about that from his brothers. He tried to inch back a little, but Mitsuke only fell farther onto him. Then, another thought dawned on Zhang He. Mitsuke was very feminine, very short, very skinny, not that strong. What if he wasn't a 'he' at all?  
  
Zhang He looked around him, nobody was looking at him, and they were all enveloped in their own conversations. Zhang He casually let himself fall to the back of the group and waited until they were all looking away. He timidly raised a hand to Mitsuke's chest and gently inserted into the small opening in the kimono. There was one to know whether he was a girl or not for sure. He didn't feel good about it, but he had to know. He hesitated, and then pushed down slightly. Before Zhang He could register anything, Mitsuke's eyes snapped open. They stared at each other for a moment, the Mitsuke let out an earsplitting scream. He pushed Zhang He off the horse then launched off the horse himself. Kawaii -Sama remained on the still moving horse. Zhang He tried to apologize, but he was being clobbered with perhaps a million punches.  
  
"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!!??" Mitsuke yelled, kicking him repeatedly. The others started noticing what was going on and turned their horses back to witness the beating.  
  
"Please, I'm sorry!" Zhang He whined, his cheeks turning red when all his friends asked him what had happened. Mitsuke stopped his severe thrashing and turned to the rest of them.  
  
"He had his hand in my shirt! He was touching me in a very disturbing way, too!" Mitsuke raged. Zhang He turned brick red. He knew how it must seem. This was worse than when Yuan Shao thought he had been sleeping with Diao Chan . . .  
  
"Zhang He, is that true?" Diao Chan asked, horrified.  
  
"It's not how it sounds!" Zhang He yelped defensively.  
  
"Then why did you have our hand in my kimono?" Mitsuke asked, now also blushing.  
  
"Because . . ." Zhang He stopped. It now seemed extremely stupid what he had been thinking before. He had to make up a good excuse, and fast. "Because I had a . . . I ring for Diao Chan and I was taking it out to give it to her, but I accidentally dropped it. I thought it might have fallen into you shirt, so I tried to get it out with waking you up. It was hanging open a little." Zhang He explained. Now it was Mitsuke's turn to blush.  
  
"M-my shirt was hanging open? You didn't look inside it, did you?" He asked quickly.  
  
"Why would you care, it's not there's anything to hide?" Sima Yi said darkly from the corner.  
  
"What? M-maybe I just don't like people looking at my chest!" He said in a very uninfluencing way.  
  
"Right you are, Onesan." Sima Yi said softly.  
  
"O-onesan?" Mitsuke asked, his voice getting higher and more worried.  
  
"Isn't that what your sister calls you?" Sima Yi asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, she's always called me that for some weird reason." Mitsuke explained. Mitsuke opened his mouth again to say something else, but a strange noise came from the trees. Mitsuke drew his Katana and Zhang He sprang to his feet, retrieving the Talons from the back of the horse. Sun Ce pulled his Tonfas and Zhou Yu unsheathed the mighty Sword of Ancients. All the females readied their fans, maces, and Chakrams, waiting for something to show itself.  
  
The rest of the trip was uneventful and contained a portion less cheerful conversation. The arrived back at the camp on the morning of the 19th. Everyone was extremely weary and went straight to bed. Over the next few days a small surprise greeted them. On the morning of the 21st they discovered a familiar face they thought none of them would ever see again. Sanding outside at the front gate was Zhen Ji, looking tearful and deprived.  
  
"Zhen Ji! What are you doing here?" Zhang He asked, utterly bewildered. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes softly.  
  
"My husband was killed in a battle with the Shu. I couldn't bear to hang around with Cao Cao ordering everyone around anymore. I remembered you, how nice you were, and how . . ." She smiled "Handsome you were . . ." Zhang He's brow furrowed. "Could I pretty please stay with you guys and maybe help you fight or something?" She offered hopefully.  
  
"Sure, Zhen Ji, if you really want to." Zhang He said scratching his head. She let out a little shriek of delight, pranced over and kissed Zhang He quickly on the cheek. Zhang He turned red and Diao Chan looked reproachful.  
  
"Now, I get the biggest and most expensive looking room, right? Ooh, that one looks good!" She said, hurrying off. Zhang He looked over at Diao Chan, whose eyes were narrowed to slits. He laughed flutteringly and avoided her gaze.  
  
The next few days crawled on soon the 30th of October dawned on them. Zhang he threw off the covers and yawned. He rolled onto his side and rubbed his sore back, looking over at Sima Yi. He was reading in his bed, oblivious to the world around him. Zhou Yu and Sun Ce were still snoring softly in the background.  
  
"Did you stay up all night reading that?" Zhang He said thickly through another yawn. Sima Yi looked up quickly then gazed back down at the pages.  
  
"Yeah." He said slowly, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"How can stay up all night and not even be tired?" Zhang He asked lying back down.  
  
"I don't know, I just lose track of the time . . ." Sima Yi said distractedly.  
  
"What's so interesting about it, anyway?" Zhang He inquired, walking over and peering at the yellowing pages. Zhang He could never read very well, but he knew some symbols. However, with this book, none of the characters were familiar to him. Sima Yi suddenly doubled back a bit, his eyes darting on each symbol. He suddenly snapped the book shut and gave a cry of triumph.  
  
"I knew it!" He yelled.  
  
"You knew what?" Zhang He said, picking up the flimsy book and flipped through the pages.  
  
"Tomorrow's a European holiday!" He smiled.  
  
"Great, let's all hear it for the folks in Europe." Zhang He said.  
  
"But not just a holiday, it has great effect on the spirit world, no matter where you live." Sima Yi said somewhat darkly.  
  
"Explain." Zhang He said, setting down the book and looking at Sima Yi.  
  
"Well, tomorrow is the Celtic holiday "Samhaim", or as the less enlightened Christians call it, All Hallows Eve. This started as a Celtic and Pagan celebration, but those religious fanatics stole it and warped it. Anyway, it's held to celebrate the last harvest of autumn. It is also said that the veil between the spirit world and the world of the living is lifted and if you know the right spells you may communicate with the dead!" Sima Yi said, his eyes blazing with excitement. Zhang He looked at his feet.  
  
"Like Rai Tso?" He asked timidly.  
  
"Exactly, but there's also another side to it. Along with the peaceful spirits roaming about, the dark ones come out too." Sima Yi gave a somewhat twisted smile and continued, "This means they can bring us bad luck throughout the year and even in some cases, kill someone."  
  
"Isn't there something to do to protect ourselves?" Zhang He said worried, not wanting to be cursed or killed.  
  
"Of course there is. To ward off evil spirits, you must take an autumnal vegetable, like a turnip or a pumpkin; carve an angry face into it, the put a candle inside or light in on fire. It says here that scares them away." He said, pointing to a section in the book. "It also says 'dances and songs also may be performed to ward of these malicious specters'."  
  
"Sounds . . . fun . . ." Zhang He said, starting to smile.  
  
"What's fun?" Sun Ce grunted from behind them.  
  
"Quiet Sun Ce, it's early . . ." Zhou Yu sighed, covering up his head with the futon. Sun Ce cackled and leaped onto to Zhou Yu's bed and yanked off the covers. Zhou Yu started yelling but Sun Ce playfully pushed him on the floor. "SUN CE!" Zhou Yu bellowed, gasping. Sun Ce laughed and ran over to where Zhang He was sitting.  
  
"What're you guys talking about?" He asked, finally calming down. Sima Yi and Zhang He took turns explaining to Zhou Yu and Sun Ce about All Hallow's Eve.  
  
"That does sound fun." Sun Ce agreed.  
  
"That's not the last of it. We're all supposed to make a dish of food, then go to meet everyone else and share it with them. If they are greedy, and don't have anything, the we get to punish them." He smiled. "And, oh yes, you'll like this one Sun Ce, since the evil spirits will be out and searching for unfortunate souls to play tricks on, the women will be helpless. So, tonight, they ask a brave man to protect them from the ghosts until the sunrise of November 1st."  
  
"Wait, wait, so if we celebrate this we get to spend and entire night all alone with a beautiful woman?" Sun Ce asked excitedly. Sima Yi nodded and Sun Ce let out a loud whoop.  
  
"We have to do this! This'll be the best! Ohhh, an entire night with Da Qiao, watching the sunrise, all alone on a hill . . ." He went on dreamily.  
  
"But I can't cook, you'll all punish me . . ." Zhang He said, smiling despite this fact.  
  
"You don't have to cook, just throw some autumn fruits and vegetables together!" Sima Yi explained.  
  
"This sounds great . . ." Admitted Zhou Yu.  
  
"Let's go tell the girls!"  
  
"Sounds great!" Diao Chan cried after they'd explained to all the girls. They were all still dreamy and puffy eyed. Diao Chan's hair was down and hung at her back, an odd but pretty change from the usual flower headdress.  
  
"Maybe we should tell everyone and ask them to celebrate with us, it'll be a nice change from all the work and battling." Xiao Qiao offered. After the girls put their hair up and pulled on their colorful clothes, the made their way around the camp asking people if they'd like to participate in the event. Most everyone but Taishi Ci seemed keen on it. Zhen Ji gasped with pleasure when she heard about the part where she'd get to spend an entire day with an attractive man. It could've just been Zhang He, but she didn't seem too upset about her husband's recent death. The soldiers went out to nearby farms to purchase a surplus of different vegetables, fruits, eggs, bread and other goods for the morrow. In the excitement, everyone's spirits were rising continually. The women decided it would be fun to make eloquent and beautiful robes to wear and lock them selves up in a room with sewing needles, scissors, and an assortment of fabrics all with stunning hues of purple, orange, black, sage green and other autumn shades.  
  
Later on the soldiers arrived with a giant pile of foods and goods. They all piled them in the center of the camp on some tatami mats from Japan. Sun Quan surly attitude seemed to have been lifted and he display a seldom- used smile. Zhang Liao, who had finally healed from hi injury, escaping with naught but a few scars, stayed with Zhang He and his sworn brothers for the entire day. Huang Zhong could been dozing near a building and Xu Huang and Taishi Ci sat on a wall, talking in their low voices and laughing noisily on occasions.  
  
As the sunset, the girls came out finally, displaying their finished products. Each had an identical gown, lavished with fine colors and sewed perfectly. The dresses were not made in the traditional Chinese style, but bore a new creative design that made all men double take. The sleeves were long and voluminous and line with gold.  
  
"Wow, I can't wait to see you in that." Smiled Zhang He as he looked over Diao Chan's fine work. Only a second later, Gan Ning came bounding up, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Hey, lovely ladies!" He cheered. "Sun Shang Xiang, want to spend the day with The Ning tomorrow!? Ning can protect you from any spirits that come our way!"  
  
"Uch, no! And besides, the girls have to ask the men, not the other way around." She explained exasperatedly. Gan Ning's mouth drooped at this sentence, but the he suddenly regained his spunkiness and moved in next to Diao Chan. He brought his face close to hers and smiled a little over- hopefully. Diao Chan pushed him out of the way and joined Sun Shang Xiang, the Qiao sisters and Zhen Ji.  
  
"Come, ladies, let us go confer on the guys we shall ask to be our warriors." She smiled, gliding off as the other girls giggled.  
  
"Ooooh, I hope she picks me." Sun Ce whined. Zhou Yu gnawed his nail and Sima Yi seemed to be intrigued with a dead leaf that was skidding across the ground because of the breeze. Zhang He sat down on a low wall, and scratched his head. Suddenly, something small and warm leapt on his lap. He looked down quickly. It was only Kawaii-Sama, still with her unblinking gaze and unreadable expression.  
  
"Hello, Kawaii-Sama." He said, hoping to get a reaction. She stared at him for a moment longer, then sat down in his lap and chewed the pink object blankly. Mitsuke came striding out of the darkness, looking alternately left, then right.  
  
"Have you guys seen - Oh, there she is." Mitsuke discovered.  
  
"Hello, Mitsuke." Zhang He smiled.  
  
"Hey, I heard about that All Hallow's Eve thing, sounds fun!" He said, plucking Kawaii-Sama from Zhang He's lap and placing her on his shoulder.  
  
"Who do you want to spend the day with tomorrow?" Zhang He asked somewhat devilishly.  
  
"Umm, well, I don't know." He said shortly with any thought.  
  
"Oh, come on, if you could have any girl, which one?" Zhang He continued.  
  
"Well, I'm kind of a lone wolf, I never really wanted to get involved with women." He said a bit nervously.  
  
"Alright, well if you had to pick a girl, who'd it be?" Zhang He said a bit frustrated.  
  
"I guess Sun Shang Xiang, just cause I like he personality, but I know Sima Yi likes her, and I wouldn't want to wreck their relationship." He finished. Zhang He laughed suddenly.  
  
"You should spend the day with Kawaii-Sama." He pointed out. Mitsuke laughed and looked at Kawaii-Sama, who was completely unconscious of their conversation.  
  
"I don't think she'd understand." He said through another laugh. They sat, talking for almost an hour and watching the night grow darker and darker. Then, the women came striding back, looked reserved and ready. The sworn brothers and Mitsuke sat tense as they approached, smiling smugly. Diao Chan walked over femininely and sat where Kawaii-Sama had previously been on Zhang He's lap.  
  
"Hello, kind warriors, you look strong and brave. Would you consider protecting me during the morrow?" She said playfully.  
  
"Why, of course, beautiful maiden! It would be my pleasure." He said, playing along. A loud whoop from somewhere on Zhang He's left told him Da Qiao had asked Sun Ce. He saw Xiao Qiao next to Zhou Yu looking cheerful as usual. Sun Shang Xiang hesitantly approached Sima Yi, whose cheeks were glowing red, and looked down at her feet as she spoke in a hushed voice. Unexpectedly, Zhen Ji advanced on Mitsuke, who looked just as surprised as Zhang He felt.  
  
"You're from Japan, aren't you?" She asked mischievously, playing with a bit of his hair. Mitsuke leaned away from and nodded, his face very red. "So how 'bout it, want to protect me from the evil spirits?" She said temptingly.  
  
"Well, um . . . Sure, why not?" he said, giving up.  
  
Feeling considerably happier knowing they'd all be spending tomorrow with beautiful women, they went to bed contently. Zhang He had wonderful dreams in which he could hear his own mind wanting to tell Sima Yi about them, but when he finally woke they were gone. He was greeted buy the inviting smell of pumpkin in the air. The next thing he knew the door burst open and Diao Chan leapt onto his bed, wearing her splendid new robe.  
  
"Wake up, Zhang He, you have to protect me!" She cheered, reaving him happily from the covers. The other girls also started waking up the rest of them. In a moment's time they were awake, dressed and fixing their hair in the usual styles.  
  
"Why do you always wear that heavy helmet or the hat?" Sun Shang Xiang asked Sima Yi as he picked up the object in question.  
  
"I don't know, I just . . ." Sima Yi started. Sun Shang Xiang seized the string that fastened his hair bun and yanked it off.  
  
"Wear your hair down today, it's lovely." She said, running her fingers fleetingly over Sima Yi's long hair.  
  
"But it's not what I usually do . . ." He protested with a smile.  
  
"Well, I don't usually wear a dress, do I?" She countered. He shrugged and shook of the discussion.  
  
Outside, the air was pleasantly cool and crisp and the skies blue and cloudless. Zhang He took a breath of the refreshing oxygen and smiled. All around them people were busily performing different tasks: Making food, collecting candles, and carving the pumpkins and turnips, and much more. Diao Chan grabbed him by the arm and smiled.  
  
"Let's go make our dish, we don't want to be punished!" She offered. Zhang He nodded and she trotted ahead and got the ingredients. The couples broke off from the group and started on their food as well.  
  
"Shall we make a dessert?" Diao Chan asked. Zhang He shrugged.  
  
"It's all up to you, I can't cook at all." He admitted.  
  
"Ok, this is all the stuff we need, let's get cooking!" She cheered.  
  
Zhang He had never been inside the kitchens before. The building was large with a domed roof and had several places for fires, a number of cauldrons, pots, pans, a well for getting water, and some spoons, bowls and chopsticks for use. Several long tables were placed at the end and a lot of people were already making things that smelled heavenly. Diao Chan snatched a spot and laid out the ingredients. Zhang He noticed several ceramic ovens in the corners.  
  
"Can you get me a medium sized bowl and some spoons, please?" She asked politely. Zhang He smiled and nodded, then retrieved the objects. Diao Chan turned out to be very well educated in the world of cuisine. She whisked out eggs, milk, sugar, and flour as easy as second nature. Her hands mixed faster than Zhang He's hands with the Talons. She kept telling Zhang He exactly what she was doing and tricks for cooking, but his male brain couldn't take in a word. He just watched in awe as she turned a jumble of ingredients into a creamy, white batter.  
  
"Amazing . . ." He whispered as she poured in delicately into a circular baking pan and slid it into an oven. They sat back and waited for it to be done, talking happily and laughing. Then, after twenty-five minutes on the dot, Diao Chan pulled the fluffy white cake out of the oven with a "tadaa!" and displayed it happily.  
  
"Now, for the finishing touches. . ." She said, cutting a middle section out of the cake. Wondering why, Zhang He watched her intently. She then filled the freshly cut hole with raspberry, cranberries, and several other autumnal fruits. "And sprinkle a little of this . . ." Diao Chan said, scattering sugar over the aroma surround sweet. After placing a few more berries around the rim, she announced that it was completed. Zhang He clapped as she showed it off, beaming.  
  
"Come on, let's go see what the others have got!" She said wrapping the cake in a yellow cloth and hurrying off, beckoning to Zhang He who followed promptly.  
  
They met everyone else back in the courtyard, who also had dishes of their own.  
  
"Wow, Diao Chan, that looks great!" Sun Shang Xiang said as Diao Chan unveiled her creation. They all took turns trying each other's food. Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao had come up with a chicken, baked with an assortment of potatoes, carrots, onions, and other vegetables. It tasted wonderful, but the first appearance of it put them off a bit. Da Qiao had whipped up mashed potatoes with cheese and a garnish of carrots. It was delicious, if not a little simple. The cake was a huge success with everyone and it soon got finished off.  
  
"That's great, Diao Chan, I envy the man that marries you." Sun Ce said thickly as he took a bite. She blushed and giggled.  
  
Nothing on earth could've compelled him to taste Sun Shang Xiang's cooking. Zhang He wasn't exactly sure what is was supposed to be, but he could tell it was black, crusty and very smelly.  
  
"Doesn't anyone want to try mine?" Sun Shang Xiang said as everyone suddenly looked away. "Oh, you're all the nicest people in the world. Sima Yi, will you try it, please?" She said with large watery eyes. Sima Yi gave a nervous look at the blackened catastrophe and closed his eyes.  
  
"S-sure, of course I will . . ." He whined. Zhang He decided that no man loved Sun Shang Xiang more than Sima Yi, because Zhang He wouldn't have taken a bite to save his life. Sima Yi apprehensible moved a piece to his lips and bit off a section. He chewed painfully, then suddenly gagged, cried out and fell to the floor.  
  
"Sima Yi! Are you alright!!??" She said coming to his aid.  
  
"It must've tasted so bad that it knocked him unconscious!" Sun Ce laughed.  
  
"Hey! I worked really hard on that, it's just a coincidence that he suddenly . . . fainted . . ." She said hopelessly. Sima Yi suddenly breathed in a guttural way, he was trying to say something. "Huh? What is it?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.  
  
"T . . . To . . . Toxic . . ." He breathed. Sun Shang Xiang laughed innocently, scratching her head.  
  
After that unfortunate incident was cleared up, they came upon Mitsuke and Zhen Ji. She was holding his arm luxuriously and Mitsuke looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Having a good day so far?" She asked, flicking her long eyelashes.  
  
"Great day." Zhang He said, laughing at the look on Mitsuke's face. He winked slyly to him as he passed by, but Mitsuke didn't seem to want to respond. As he turned back to the group, he saw the women conferring among themselves. Diao Chan faced back at the men, smiling.  
  
"Meet us in the main building, we'll be right there." She said excitedly.  
  
"Out of curiosity, why?" Zhang He asked.  
  
"Don't ask questions, just go." She said grinning and running off with the other girls. Zhang He moved the other guys to the main building and they all sat down and talked. Sima Yi was still holding his stomach and looking a bit ill.  
  
"What do you think they're calling us in here for?" Sun Ce asked as he absentmindedly flicked a small pebble at Zhou Yu, who threw it right back at him.  
  
"Couldn't say." Zhang He said laying back. After ten minutes, all five females came striding into the room, holding musical instruments. Mitsuke strode over to the men and sat down with them. Zhen Ji carried a lute, called a Pipa in China, and the gracefully curved handpick for playing it. Diao Chan possessed a Gao-Hu, a string instrument that had only one string a bow was used for playing it. Da Qiao obviously could play a Di-Zi, a long wooden flute made form bamboo. Sun Shang Xiang walked in with the long and shiny San-Xian, similar to a present day banjo. Xiao Qiao carried in the graceful and beautiful Zheng, the equivalent to a Shamisen in Japan (A shamisen is basically a "lapharp", played with a pick on each finger).  
  
"We thought since this holiday has a lot to do with death, we'd sing a song about it. And now, let us entertain you . . ." Diao Chan said as they arranged themselves appealingly and readied their instruments. They played a harmonious intro and Diao Chan took a deep breath and began to sing.  
  
Is it a kind of a dream  
  
Floating out on the tide  
  
Following the river of death downstream  
  
Oh, is it a dream?  
  
There's a fog along the horizon  
  
A strange glow in the sky  
  
And nobody seems to know where you go  
  
And what does it mean?  
  
Oh, is it a dream?  
  
Bright eyes  
  
Burning like fire  
  
Bright eyes  
  
How can you close and fail?  
  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
  
Bright eyes  
  
There's a high wind in the trees  
  
A cold sound in the air  
  
And nobody ever knows when you go  
  
And where do you start  
  
Oh, into the dark  
  
Bright eyes  
  
Burning like fire  
  
Bright eyes  
  
How can you close and fail?  
  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
  
Bright eyes  
  
Zhang He clapped furiously as they finished. Each of them were obviously fine musicians, as their piece was so delicate and beautiful. Diao Chan's lovely angelic tones certainly complimented the melody and everyone seemed to enjoy it thoroughly.  
  
"Excellent, you guys are the greatest!" Sun Ce cheered at the women who were laughing and smiling at everyone.  
  
"Truly an inspiration." Smiled Zhou Yu.  
  
"Beautiful!" Said Sima Yi.  
  
"I loved it!" Zhang He called. Mitsuke beamed politely and clapped a hand on Zhen Ji's shoulder, who looked as if she thought she deserved to have her own palace at for her tremendous effort. They left Mitsuke and Zhen Ji to themselves and stepped outside.  
  
They spent the rest of the light hours walking through the forest, gazing at the lovely autumn colors all around them. Something about the forest was so intriguing to Zhang He; it seemed to summon him every time he looked at it. He knew that must be something in those silent trees, but he didn't know what. He remembered that night with Zhou Yu when they had both heard that mysterious song, the song they both knew from somewhere.  
  
"The air feels so good!" Said Sun Shang Xiang, taking Sima Yi by the hand. "Such a nice break from the hot summer."  
  
"The sun's already setting." Diao Chan noticed, leaning her head on Zhang He's shoulder.  
  
"Looks real pretty through the trees." Xiao Qiao pointed out. Zhang He smiled, feeling very content. He gazed around at beautiful nature all around him. He head a bit dazed and out of it, a bit like bliss. If he had just been a bit sleepier, he wouldn't have noticed it. . .  
  
"What do you suppose that it?" He asked, pointing to a clearing near to the path. Everyone stopped and Diao Chan peeked out from behind his side. Zhou Yu peered into it inquisitively, then stepped right into the clearing. Everyone cautiously followed, looking down at the ground. A smooth gray stone was sticking up from the ground. On it was a symbol, the one that means "night". It stood about one and a half feet in the air and most definitely had been polished. Zhou Yu cleared away some leaves that were obscuring the ground before it. The earth had been disturbed and was soft and loose.  
  
"Something's buried here." Zhou Yu concluded.  
  
"Should we dig it up?" Sun Ce asked, looking at the unfixed ground. Zhou Yu seemed to be thinking. He rubbed his chin and his eyes darted across the ground. He nodded, then dropped down on all fours and started pulling heaps of dirt away. Zhang He, Sima Yi and Sun Ce joined in, but the girls hung back, not wanting to dirty their new robes. They dug away gigantic mounds of soil over and over again, dirt flying behind them like dogs. Then, Sima Yi clapped a hand over his mouth and coughed.  
  
"What is that god awful stench?" He said, backing away from their excavation site.  
  
"Oh, damn, I smell that too." Sun Ce said as he screwed up his face. Zhang He took a wary sniff ion the air, then immediately covered his nose as well. It smelled like an animal had died close by. The women moaned and whined about the smell and Da Qiao was sure they should go back. Zhou Yu sat still a moment, and then nodded. He began tearing away at the ground, reaping enormous amounts of earth quicker than before. Suddenly he gasped and tumbled backward.  
  
"What is it?" Zhang He asked, alerted.  
  
"L-look . . ." He said pointing. Zhang He cast a quick glance into the pit and also gasped. There was still a bit of dirt blocking it from view, but clearly there was dead body in the hole.  
  
"What the . . ." Sun Ce said leaning over to get a better look. White, decayed skin still clung the partly exposed bones and the stink was enveloping them.  
  
"What kind of sick person buries someone in the ground?" Sima Yi said, producing a cloth from his pocket and covering his mouth and nose.  
  
"It's a woman . . ." Zhou Yu said, refusing the urge to gag from the revolting odor.  
  
"Let's get out of here, I don't think -" Sun Shang Xiang started, but suddenly a great gust of wind swept through the clearing knocking everyone to the ground. A blood-curdling scream was mixed with the roar of the wind and Zhang He crawled over to protect Diao Chan. Suddenly the wind stopped and they all opened their eyes. All the dirt had blown off the body, revealing her decayed features. Al the girls turned away, but Zhou Yu could somehow look closer. He moved shakily over to her final resting place and looked in.  
  
"Don't touch it, Zhou Yu!" Sima Yi warned. "It's diseased to the point it could kill you with one touch!"  
  
"Hold on a moment, there's something in her hand." Prying it loose. It came out with a sickening snap and Zhou Yu held it above his head. It was a necklace. A deep blue crystal hung on a black rope. Engraved on the stone was the same symbol, "night".  
  
"Look, Zhou Yu, let's get out of here, let's all just forget this ever happened." Sima Yi advised.  
  
"Good idea . . ." Zhou Yu said, pocketing the stone.  
  
"You're taking that thing with you?" Zhang He said, appalled.  
  
"I think it's rather beautiful, and besides, there's no harm in it. She's not going to miss it, she's dead." He pointed out.  
  
"Come on, let's gooooo." Whined Xiao Qiao.  
  
They all walked back to the camp in silence, the previous follies turned foul. However, once they arrived back at the camp, some of their spirits seemed to have returned. They moved into the men's building and lounged around there, speaking about how the corpse could have gotten there in the first place. The sun was well gone and night had taken into full affect.  
  
"Would you look at that full moon?" Sima Yi said, pointing at the luminous orb that decorated the sky. Diao Chan yawned, as did Sun Shang Xiang and Da Qiao shortly after.  
  
"Let's all get to bed." Zhou Yu commanded weakly, retreating to the sheet s along with Xiao Qiao. Zhang He collapsed onto the bed, feeling the stress within pour out. Diao Chan dropped onto the bed beside him and sighed comfortably. Zhang He dropped off dreamily, happy that they had spent the day relaxing and not working. He thought that this would be the finish for the day, but more was to come . . .  
  
Zhang He was abruptly awoken by the sound of a sobbing child. He sat up bolt right and listened to it. He shook Diao Chan beside him and she rubbed her eyes and looked up.  
  
"Can you hear that?" He whispered.  
  
"Wha . . .?" She asked drowsily, but as the sound became clear to her she regain full consciousness. "What is that?" She asked, sounding alarmed.  
  
"Hey, everyone, wake up!" Zhang He announced. They all slowly came to their senses, moaning and asking what was going on, but as they heard the sound they grew silent.  
  
"We have to find out where it's coming from . . ." confirmed Sima Yi, getting out of his bed.  
  
"I suggest we split up into four groups," Said Zhou Yu, "each one of us with a girl." Everyone nodded and stood up.  
  
"We'll meet back here in about ten minutes, agreed?" Sun Ce planned. They all decided this was the best plan and set out.  
  
Diao Chan clutched Zhang He's arm as they strode through the cold night. She whimpered and looked frantically from side to side.  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of, Diao Chan." Zhang He reassured her.  
  
"I don't know why, but I've got a bad feeling about this . . ." She whined, increasing her grip.  
  
"Well, I'll protect you. No matter what." He said strongly. She nodded and smiled a little and they continued on. The sound kept growing louder and louder, and then finally they saw the source. A small child was sitting on the floor, crying into her hands. Diao Chan bravely spoke to her.  
  
"A-are you okay, little girl?" She said shakily.  
  
"Someone's taken it . . ." She sobbed, "Some horrible person took it."  
  
"W-we can help get it back." Offered Zhang He carefully. "What is it your looking for?" Suddenly the girl stopped sobbing.  
  
"It was you. You stole it from me . . ."  
  
"Now, now, kid, we didn't take anything!" Zhang He protested, throwing his hands into the air. The child screeched.  
  
"THEIF! GIVE IT BACK TO ME OR I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT YOU HATE . . ." She shrieked.  
  
"But we haven't . . ." Zhang He started, but the child flew upon him. Diao Chan screamed, and Zhang He noticed her face looked dead. He was knocked to the floor and lay unconscious for a few moments. "I'll find you all, I'll find on one of you!" He heard the girl's voice echo.  
  
When Zhang He opened his eyes, the world around him was very different. A dismal gray fog hung in the air, which obscured his view.  
  
"My love? Where are you my love?" called a voice out of the misty wisps. Diao Chan! He thought, she's here!  
  
"I'm right over here, Diao Chan!" He answered back into the gloom. He saw her silhouette form through the murk and he advanced to find her. Something in the pit of his stomach just didn't feel right, though. "Diao Chan?" He asked uncertainly. No answer, the figure only advanced further. "D-Diao Chan?" He asked again. This time he knew something was wrong. The figure was too tall to be Diao Chan, the hair was mangled and ragged, the neck unnaturally long, the fingers. The fingers seemed to blur into the air. His stomach gave an enormous lurch. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be . . . It was as he feared, the Lady In Black loomed out of the darkness. Her arms were outstretched, Her mouth pulled into that twisted smile that wrought nothing but fear from Zhang He, he sat paralyzed, staring in the Her pit-like eyes. He whole body began to tremble violently, why the Lady? He throat was stuck, therefore he could not scream, but he instead stumbled onto his behind, still staring into those gaping pits . . . "I hate you . . ."  
  
Diao Chan didn't have time to react; the child swooped down on her. She screamed and tried to bat her away, but ended up falling down instead. She hit her head hard on the ground and shut her eyes tight, wanting nothing more than to feel Zhang He's protective grip on her shoulder. When she finally opened up her eyes she was sitting there in the dark, Zhang He standing in front of her with . . . with . . . Zhen Ji!!  
  
"Z-zhang He, I was so scared, why is she here?" She asked frantically.  
  
"Oh, you know her?" Zhen Ji said with a cruel smile.  
  
"I think we've met once . . ." Zhang He said, in something that was most definitely not his usual voice.  
  
"B-but Zhang He . . ." She started.  
  
"Let's go, darling, I think she's touched in the head." Zhen Ji whispered to him.  
  
"Hey! what the Hell are you talking about? He's in love with me!" Diao Chan said defensively.  
  
"You're right, she is crazy. . ." Zhang He said, looking confused and disgruntled. Diao Chan's chest felt empty. She was almost on the verge of tears. Why was he acting this way?  
  
"How can you say that?" Diao Chan said, hurt, as she stood up. She marched over, her eyes brimming. She violently pushed Zhen Ji back. She screamed and yelled for Zhang He's help.  
  
"You get away from her!" Zhang He roared, striking Diao Chan painfully across the face.  
  
"Zhang He . . ." Diao Chan wept . . .  
  
Sima Yi was not going to let Sun Shang Xiang see that he was scared at all. This was one of his only chances to prove himself to her, and he was not going to screw it up.  
  
"Think you can still go on?" He asked her as muscularly as possible. She nodded bravely and Sima Yi grabbed her hand. All at once a horrible shriek rang through the air and Sun Shang Xiang yelled and leapt onto him. He blushed, but tried not to show it.  
  
"L-let's go back, I'm scared . . ." She shivered, not letting him go.  
  
"Alright." He said, sighing with relief silently. They started to go back, when something white pierced through the air and came to rest in the air in front of Sima Yi. He pushed Sun Shang Xiang behind, protecting her from whatever it was.  
  
"You have it, don't you!?" It bellowed, and then flew bluntly into Sima Yi's head. He stumbled back ward, oddly not feeling Sun Shang Xiang behind him. He rubbed his forehead and opened his eyes. He heart gave a jolt as he discovered Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, Zhang He, the Qiaos, Diao Chan and Sun Shang Xiang standing around him in a ring, all looking grim.  
  
"Oh, guys, what was that thing?" They didn't answer. "Zhang He? Zhou Yu? What's the matter with everyone?" He asked. Xiao Qiao Turned away from him and walked of, her brow furrowed into the darkness. She was shortly followed by Da Qiao, then Sun Ce. "Where's everyone going!? Why won't you talk to me!?" He said, growing frustrated and a little scared. Diao Chan disappeared off, the Zhou Yu, leaving only Zhang He and Sun Shang Xiang. Sima Yi ran desperately over to Zhang He and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on, brother?" He asked, sweat dripping off his face. Zhang He wrenched his shoulder away from Sima Yi and looked disgusted. He also followed in the other's footsteps, melting into the gloom. Sima Yi stood in front of Sun Shang Xiang, his heart pounding. Where was everyone going? Why were they treating him like this? Had he been possessed again and accidentally killed someone? But he usually heard Zhuge Liang's voice in his head before that happened. . . "Sun Shang Xiang." He said, his voice quivering. He threw his arms around her, refusing to let her leave him. Instead of walking away, she just disappeared before his eyes.  
  
"NO!" Sima Yi yelled to no one. "Don't leave me alone!!" He looked around for some sort of sign of reassurance. His insides turned to ice as the dismal setting grew in around him. He finally sat down all by himself and hugged his knees pathetically. How foolish of him to think he actually had friends . . . How dare he even dream of love, even? He was going to go back, go back to that torturous room, to be all alone again. Would people mock him some more? Did everyone hate him once again? "Don't leave me . . ." He whined. "I don't want to be alone . . ."  
  
Sun Shang Xiang watched Sima Yi hit the floor. She screamed and jumped back promptly. The screeching thing landed on the ground and stared at her. She gasped as she saw the decaying features. She summoned up her courage and moved over to Sima Yi, but he brought no comfort. His body was in something close to fetal position his eyes were wide-open and blank. Sun Shang Xiang could hear him whimpering about something.  
  
"Sima Yi?" She ventured, but she felt something hard thump against the side of her and she was immediately brought to the floor. When she lifted her head, a recognizable smell was all around. She looked back down a received a surprise. Where was Sima Yi? She sniffed once more, and finally identified the odor. It was smoke.  
  
"Smoke?" She said to herself, an got up and started to walk left, but terrifyingly a wall of inferno burst in existence right in front of her. A bit of her hair came in contact with the flames and suddenly her entire head was on fire. The pain was agonizing, she rolled around on the floor viciously to put it out. The awful fire lick painfully at her cheek and tears automatically flowed from her eyes. When it was finally extinguished, she moved a cautious hand up to her face. Almost all her hair was gone, and she could feel horrible nasty burn marks all over her skin. She began to cry, now for sorrow instead. Her face was ruined. Her beautiful hair was gone. She looked like a freak, and Sima Yi would never want to marry her. When she opened her eyes she discovered that not only she was horribly marred and scarred, she was also blind.  
  
"Noooooo . . ." She wailed. "Why did this happen to me. . .?"  
  
Sun Ce strutted bravely on next to Da Qiao. He grazed his fingers over his tiny little beard, thinking this made him look manly.  
  
"Don't worry Da Qiao, I'll protect you from whatever comes our way!" He announced, beating his chest once with his fist. She nodded, looking a little unsure and they continued on. Suddenly, she stopped abruptly. "What is it?"  
  
"Did you hear that? Someone just screamed." She said, looking terrified. Sun Ce moved back next to her. He peered back into the darkness. Everything seemed silent enough. He waited for a few more minutes, then turned, ready to go on. Hi large, thick, gloved hand clamped over Da Qiao's tiny white one as he led the on. Then suddenly, another filled the air, and this time he heard it.  
  
"That was sis!" He yelled, panic filling his chest. "Come on!" He charged in blindly through the darkness, determined to find his sister. If Sima Yi so much as touched her, I'm going to have two brothers instead of three. Ohh, I just know it, sis, why did you want to get involved with guys to early? As he was thumping forward, his face collided with something hard and he got knocked to the floor. He felt Da Qiao remain underneath him as he fell. He felt her thin and frail body crunch under his thick sinewy one. He immediately rolled off of her and looked, with eyes wide and bulging. She was lying on the ground, her eyes still open, staring blank and expressionless. He shook her once and saw her fall back limp and still. He quickly dropped her when he noticed a bone sticking out at an odd angle in her neck.  
  
"Da Qiao?" He said cautiously. He shook her again, this time more violently. "Da Qiao!" The second time her shook her he heard another sickening snap. He put his head to her chest and listened for a heartbeat. Nothing. Not the most accurate way, he decided. He grabbed her wrist and checked for a pulse. Nothing. She's not dead, she couldn't be . . . He clutched her close. What had he done? He robbed an innocent girl of her life? He looked back at her face. She was so beautiful, even in death. Sun Ce's heart sickened. "How could I have done this?"  
  
Da Qiao felt Sun Ce fall back onto her. She fell onto the ground and looked up. The white thing soared across the sky and started falling towards her face. She yelled as it hit her head on. When she opened her eyes a horrible scene met her.  
  
"Xiao Qiao!" She cried. Her younger sister was being held captive by two tall, burly bandits! "Release her at once!" Da Qiao cried running up to save her.  
  
"Help me sis, they're hurting me!" Xiao Qiao whined.  
  
"Hehe, let's get the other one and have some fun . . ." One of the surly bandits cackled.  
  
"Leave us alone, you fiends!" She said, her body shaking as she tried to help Xiao Qiao from their iron grip. One of the men clamped a paw on her wrist and pulled her along with him. "Stop it! Help, someone!" Da Qiao screamed. The men just continued to laugh and drag them along. "Help me!! SUN CE! HELP!" She cried, tears coming for her eyes. "Help me! Why won't anyone help me?"  
  
Zhou Yu strode around, Xiao Qiao bouncing at his side. He looked down at her. She didn't seem at all scared by these happens. Zhou Yu chuckled at her. He knew he had only known her for a while, but he was really falling for her. His thoughts turned to what they had seen this afternoon. Had he been wrong in removing the necklace? All at once a scream rang out. Xiao Qiao stopped beside him.  
  
"What was that?" She said, her face innocent and a bit frightened.  
  
"I'm not sure . . ." He said, taking her shoulder, "let's go back." As they were walking back a series of yells and screams precede the first and by the time they had ended Zhou Yu was in a full out run. Xiao Qiao was gasping behind him, holding his hand to keep up.  
  
"Zhou Yu, I can't run anymore . . ." She gasped, clutching her side. Zhou Yu stopped abruptly and hoisted her onto his back, then ran at full speed forward again. As he was running something white and speed tore through the air and collided with his face. He was instantly knocked to the ground and lay unconscious. He heard an odd rushing noise in his ear before he opened his eyes. When he finally did, he saw the reflection of water on the sides of a room he had never been in before. He got to his feet and looked around. Suddenly, he noticed water on the floor. He watched it, and discovered it was rising at an alarming rate. Zhou Yu looked at the ceiling. It was sealed. There was no way out of this room. The water was now waist high and it didn't look as if it was going to stop. An old sort of panic filled Zhou Yu's chest. He remembered when he had almost drowned all those years ago. The old trauma was reassembled and he began to hyperventilate. The water had now risen to his shoulders, and then to his neck, then his body started to float. The ceiling was not that high, and he was nearing ever closer by the second. He gasped for air, then sank under for a second, only to burst through the surface another moment later.  
  
"No!" He said, refusing to give in. But it was too late, the water had reached the ceiling. Zhou Yu screwed up his face as he savored his last bit of air. The swirling, the rushing of the water, the pressure, it was more than he could stand. He hated water. He hated being in it, he hated being near it and now he was going to die because of it. His lungs feeling ready to burst inside of him, he finally just gave up the will to live. He let his body sink to the bottom and he stared up at the ceiling, his head aching beyond imagine. "It's all going to end like this?"  
  
Xiao Qiao was knocked onto the floor when Zhou Yu fell. Something impacted her head and she yelled with surprise. She was suddenly on long wooden board with a pole. On the pole hung a rope with a knotted hole at the end. She was being sneered at by hundreds of people. All of them looked terribly different form the ones in China. Their eyes were round and fiery, they all looked very dirty and unkempt. The clothes were filthy and very odd. Everyone was speaking in a strange language, yelling and cursing her. She noticed she was bound at her wrists and many people in black cloaks were around her. One of them men pulled out a scroll and read off it grimly in his crude language. All at once the rope was fitted around her neck. The man yelled once. Xiao Qiao grew frightened. Whatever this was, it couldn't be good. He yelled again. She suddenly knew they were going to hurt her in some way. "What's going on?"  
  
Something was wrong. Usually Zhang He felt cold and hopeless, but this time it was just fear. He reached over and touched her face. He didn't feel cold at all.  
  
"You're not real!" He said, the fear draining away. He kicked her to the ground, and she screeched. With a pop the dream was over. He was standing right where he had been before it had started. Then, he noticed Diao Chan. She was on the ground, quivering and shaking with fear, repeating his name over and over. He shook her.  
  
"Diao Chan! Wake up! It's a dream! It's not real!" He yelled at her. She didn't wake. Zhang He figured that you had to realize that is was fake while you were having the dream, so it was pointless to try. But why was this child attacking them and why did she look the way she did? Then, it clicked in Zhang He's head. He remembered, her face, it was the girl in the grave! Zhou Yu took her necklace, and it angered her spirit. Furious, she must have come out and haunted the camp, putting them all into a dream- like state, which displayed their greatest fears. Zhang He knew what he had to do. He pounded back to the building and ripped through Zhou Yu's things until he discovered the jewelry. He seized it, and raced toward the forest. Just as he exited through the gate, he heard the angry wraith behind him. He urged his legs to move quicker, and he took in as much breath as he could. He burst into the trees, gasping for air, but not daring to stop. Which way, WHICH WAY? He thought as he weaving through the wood. He felt rain pound down on his head and the path grew slippery and muddy. When he finally found the odor of decay, he launched himself into the clearing. And stepped painfully next to the grave. Just then the angry spirit blasted to vision in front of him, shrieking and advancing. Zhang He lifted his hand and thrust the stone back into the grave. The ghost disappeared right before it made contact with him. He sighed, feeling the icy rain all around him.  
  
It had been on hell of a Halloween. 


	32. Tiger in Me

Part 3  
The Romance of the Four Leaders  
Chapter 32  
Tiger in Me  
  
Life went back to normal after October 31st. Things winded down and an odd sense of apprehension hovered above them. It was as if something was just waiting to happen, but who could know what. The weather had suddenly changed from very hot and humid, to blustery and cold. Everyone spent most of the time inside and large blazing fires were almost everywhere. Zhang He announced that all the fighting and strategizing would be ceased until winter passed, he did not want his men suffering in the cold. The winds grew strong and icy and blew the dried leaves all over the camp. Shortly after everyone had been cooped up inside for a week, Sun Ce and Sima Yi had gotten into a row about Sun Shang Xiang.  
  
"You leave her alone, you understand!!?" Sun Ce bellowed at him.  
  
"Why should you have to make decisions for her? She can think for herself!" Sima Yi said, his voice getting louder.  
  
"Because she obviously can't see when a sicko pervert is trying to deceive her!" Sun Ce said standing up.  
  
"Who's the pervert you Peeping Tom? And I could never deceive her! Aren't I entitled to loving any woman I want?" Sima Yi shouted at him, refusing to get to his feet.  
  
"Sure, as long as it's not my little sister!" He said stamping his foot.  
  
"So, if Da Qiao was my sister I could possibly repudiate you from coming in contact with her?" Sima Yi said coolly.  
  
"Why, you little punk!" Sun Ce said, rushing over and seizing the front of Sima Yi's shirt. Zhang He stood up and went to stop them. Sima Yi winced and covered his face just as Sun Ce brought his thick, powerful fist up. Zhou Yu grabbed Sun Ce's sinewy arm and tried to force it back.  
  
"Stop it! Sun Ce, he's your sworn brother!" Zhou Yu protested, desperately trying to break it up. Zhang He grabbed Sima Yi's shoulders and yanked him out of Sun Ce's grasp. Sima Yi looked terrified, he was very short and very skinny, and Sun Ce could've probably killed him with one punch.  
  
"But Zhou Yu, he's trying to corrupt my sister!" Sun Ce objected, his mind finally cooling. He looked as though he had just the error in his ways, but was to proud to admit it.  
  
"Well, you obviously are scared to give your sister up. Can't you see that he loves her? Why would he want to do anything bad to her? You're just afraid of giving her up from your family!" Zhou Yu said pointing his index at Sun Ce, who looked taken aback.  
  
"Shut up!" He said, bringing his arm across Zhou Yu's face. Zhou Yu's head snapped back and an angry red mark appeared, but he did not wince. He just stared off into space, a look of pain fixed in his almost- yellow eyes. He finally let his chin droop down and he looked at his feet. A bit of blood dripped from the side of his mouth and he released Sun Ce's arm. Zhang He knew Sun Ce's temper had gotten him into a real spot now. Zhou Yu and Sun Ce had been sworn brothers since they were only ten years old, and friends long before that. They were totally inseparable, but now, Zhou Yu was showing signs of pain Zhang He had never seen ripple across his calm face.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you don't care who you hurt." Zhou Yu said in a shaky voice. "First Sima Yi, then me. Well . . ." Zhou Yu said with a feeble laugh "You did try to drown me once, right? Maybe you're not the person we thought you were." He finished, looking deeply into Sun Ce's eyes with a steely glare. Sun Ce took a stunned step backwards. His mouth was half open and his eyes were wide now, too.  
  
"Zhou Yu, that was a long time ago, I was just a kid, I didn't know any better." Sun Ce said, trying to calm him. Zhou Yu narrowed his eyes.  
  
"She didn't just fall in on her own accord! You probably thought that if I survived, a woman a lot older than me could certainly make it!" He said, seething as no one had ever seen before.  
  
"Zhou Yu, I was standing beside you, your father bumped into her! I couldn't have been -" He begun.  
  
"You did it twice Sun Ce, you pushed me in, and you pushed her in! She died because of you, Sun Ce! YOU KILLED HER!" Zhou Yu yelled, his eyes going glassy. Sun Ce's anger returned once again.  
  
"You know her death was an accident! I tried to save her! If Sun Shang Xiang wasn't there, I'd have died as well!" Sun Ce barked, jabbing his finger into Zhou Yu's chest. Zhou Yu slapped it away fiercely and threw and punch at Sun Ce's face, but Sun Ce was too quick for him. He wrapped his powerful fingers around Zhou Yu's fist, and Zhou Yu's expression turned horrified.  
  
"Stop!" Zhang He yelled at the, staying back with Sima Yi. "STOP!" Zhou Yu tried to get away, but his struggling was in vain. Sun Ce squeezed his pale hand and a sickening crack suddenly rang through the air. Zhou Yu screamed and fell to his knees and Sun Ce bitterly threw down his arm. Zhang He and Sima Yi looked at Sun CE, their expressions identical. Sun Ce panted loudly, then looked at them. Zhou Yu whimpered as he pulled his hand to his chest and nursed it silently.  
  
"H-he deserved it . . ." Sun Ce said, his voice defeated and frightened. "You agree with me, right Zhang He?" Zhang He slowly shook his head no, and backed away. "Is the whole world against me!?" He screamed. "I'm outta here!" And he raced through the door, sweeping off into the night.  
  
A few moments of silence hung in the air horribly, and then Sima Yi went over to where Zhou Yu was huddled.  
  
"A-are you alright?" he asked softly. Zhou Yu looked up. Zhang He could tell he was fighting the urge to cry.  
  
"My fingers . . ." He gasped, holding out his hand. Sima Yi took hi hand delicately and examined the ruined digits. He gently pressed on different areas of his fingers, Zhou Yu wincing occasionally. Sima Yi shook his head.  
  
"They're all broken in pretty much the same place." Sima Yi said grimly. "Zhang He, will you get me some bandages?" He asked quietly. Zhang He nodded, still stunned. He retrieved the roll of bandages from the corner and timidly handed them to Sima Yi. After Zhou Yu's hand was all bandaged up, everyone was silent again.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sima Yi asked again, breaking the painful lull. Zhou Yu took in a quiet breath and let his chin fall onto his chest.  
  
"Please don't look at me." He said quietly. "Turn the other way." He demanded pathetically. Zhang He respectively turned around but looked at Sima Yi, whom he could tell was thinking the same thing he was. What had all those things meant? Who had died? Was Sun Ce actually responsible for her demise? Zhang He heart leapt as he heard Zhou Yu sob quietly behind him. He knew why he had asked them to turn away, he did not want them to see him cry . . .  
  
They all went to bed, nobody saying anything. Zhang He pulled up the covers, and rubbed his throbbing head. The wind rattled endlessly on the roof of their building. After two hours he could here the patter of rain outside. He was not at all sorry that Sun Ce was all alone outside in the freezing rain. He could not believe what he had done. How could someone have been so heartless to two of his sworn brothers? Zhang He knew this went deeper than he was presently allowed to dig . . . He fell into an uneasy sleep. The world grew dimmer around him, and even dimmer still.  
  
He was in an extremely odd house. The walls were all white and composed of a strange material he had never seen before. Some unknown force was beckoning to him, though he could not tell what. The floor underneath him seemed to have been made of a bouncy light colored fabric that was composed of short, fat hairs. A little alcove was in the wall and pink curtains blew lazily on the only window in the room. He stared at them, his heart calming. He could suddenly smell the sweet and humid breeze of the sea. He walked enchantedly over to them, he hands touching the soft, fine material. He pulled them back and what he saw made him gasp with delight. Outside were a million miniature dunes of pearly white sand, unscathed and clean. After that was an ocean, gleaming and sparkling in the day's last remaining light. A gigantic, half set sun peeked over the horizon and the sky was painted vibrant shades of deep blue, purple, yellow, red and at the top was a royal purple, decorated with the night's first stars. He took in a breath of the sea's refreshing air. He had to get out there! Something good was waiting for him there! He turned excitedly back to the white room and raced toward to door, grasping to brass, round handle, and flung it open. Outside it was a white hall, which he could see brightly. He was facing one wall of the hall and it stretched only a little way to his left and right. A little ways down to his right was a room with an open door. It was bright inside, but not to bright. Deep blue curtains decorated with fish and shiny objects made of glass beckoned to him. In front of him and a bit of center was another room, it was dark and very small and he could not see inside. Finally to his left was a large room with a very high roof. It had the same type of squishy carpet as the first room and had odd assortment of furniture around it. He turned to the left. He somehow knew this was the way to get out. Once he ran out of the hall, Sima Yi was running right beside. He was smiling and looked happier than Zhang He had ever seen. He sort of told him with his mind that 'It's right out here! We're almost there!' Sima Yi smiled even broader and nodded, gesturing for him to keep going. The turned a sharp left and saw a wall with four windows, each covered with numerous white shutters. He saw the hazy light of the beach sunset poking through them and his spirits rose higher. To the left of the windows was a door. It was white and the middle section was made of paned glass and a transparent linen curtain covered it, although he could not see what was o0n the other side. Right below the windows was a sort of white, fluffy elongated chair with splatters of turquoise, salmon pink and black paint all over it. On the arm of it were to brown boxes on it. As Zhang He stared at these, he suddenly realized he was very hungry and inside these boxes were delicious food, made especially for him and Sima Yi. He went over to them and lifted one's lid, only to find shreds of lettuce at the bottom. With some disappointment he let the lid fall back, then grasped the gracefully curved golden handle of the paned door and burst outside. It was a totally different scene. They were outside in a rectangular garden at night. A creamy colored brick wall rose about seven feet in the air barred them from going any further and it was covered with ivy. Several fruit trees decorated the place and the grass below them was lush and forest green. The sky was purplish and stars blinked out from everywhere. In the center of the garden were three or four poles of leaves going along the middle vertically. Each of these pole- like bushes were adorned with tiny sparkling lights, that two men were rings of glasses around their eyes and wearing long white coats were examining. Zhang He stepped out slowly to this scene, the noticed a man with a long orangish beard and wearing clothes made out of leaves and other items from the jungle. He stepped up to Zhang He and Sima Yi and held out his hands.  
  
"Do you want to fly?" He said, pointing to the right side of the wall. Zhang He considered for a moment, and then nodded. The man bent down and put a hand underneath Zhang He and Sima Yi's feet. He stood up quite suddenly and they were both launched into the air. Zhang He was afraid at first, but when he opened his eyes he was gracefully gliding through the air. He could still see the luminous garden below and what was on the right side of the all made him gasp. A forest stretched on for miles and miles in all directions. In the distance he could see a great city. It was a glow with fluorescent colors of yellow pink, purple and blue. A great curved arch rose from the city and went back down. He could feel the cool evening wind on his face and in his hair. He was actually flying! And even better he was going to the wonderful city! Just as soon as he advanced, he was back in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He immediately decided in his head he wanted to die right now so he could go back to dreaming that wonderful, but then his heart leapt at this thought. He sat up and looked around. Zhou Yu was sitting awake in his bed, the mark that marred his face now turning a sickly purple. His eyes were expressionless and his hands were folded on his lap.  
  
"Hey." Zhang He greeted him timidly. He answered with a noise somewhere between a whimper and moan. "You alright?" Zhang He asked, sliding out of bed. Zhou Yu remained silent for a moment, then closed his eyes and sighed audibly. He suddenly smiled, but looked quite tired.  
  
"I'm great! Let's wake Sima Yi and we'll go visit the girls." He said cheerfully. Zhang He smiled back a nodded, but he could tell Zhou Yu was faking. It must've been horrible to be hurt by the person you thought was your best friend. But still, Zhang He very much wanted to know what they had meant, but he didn't have the heart to ask.  
  
It was not only raining, but also hailing outside. They could all clearly see their breath and immediately started shiver violently. Sima Yi looked reproachful. They all hurried into the girl's build, hands over their heads and hunched over. When they burst inside, dripping wet and shaking uncontrollably, Sun Shang Xiang laughed.  
  
"You guys look like a bunch of wet dogs!" She giggled, but then got up and handed them all blankets to dry off in.  
  
"We haven't seen you in days!" Diao Chan said, pulling Zhang He onto the bench beside her and placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's been so cold, we didn't want to go out in the weather, but we became fed up with staying by ourselves for that long!" He smiled, holding Diao Chan close and being thankful for her body heat.  
  
"Zhou Yu's here!" Cheered Xiao Qiao, exploding from out of her bed and leaping onto Zhou Yu. He laughed and helped her back onto the ground. She looked up at him and gasped. "Zhou Yu! What happened to your face?" Reaching up and touching is cheek softly. Everyone was silent again and they looked at Zhou Yu.  
  
"Sun Ce did that . . ." He said finally.  
  
"Uch, my stupid clumsy brother. What was he doing this time, did he think he could fly or something? Where is that moron, anyway?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.  
  
"He did it on purpose, Shang Xiang." Sima Yi said quietly to her.  
  
"What?" She asked, sounding horrified.  
  
"Did he hurt you, Zhou Yu?" Xiao Qiao said her arms fixed around his waist.  
  
"Why would Sun Ce do something like that?" Da Qiao asked from behind them all.  
  
"He and Sima Yi got into an argument, and it elevated from there." Zhang He explained, purposely leaving out the subject of the argument for Sima Yi. "Well, Sun Ce got very angry and grabbed Sima Yi and was just about to hit him, but Zhou Yu stopped him. Then they started fighting and yelling about stuff I'm not sure Zhou Yu would like me to repeat, then Sun Ce snapped and struck him." Zhang He finished. Sun Shang Xiang looked wide-eyed and she took a breath.  
  
"Zhou Yu, was it . . .?" She asked timorously. He nodded and looked away.  
  
"It really wasn't his fault . . ." She said soothingly, placing a hand on his arm. Her expression changed suddenly. "But he has no right to be taking it lightly! I'm sure whatever he said deserves a good beating! I'll take care of it for you if you want!" Regaining her old spunk and displaying her knuckles.  
  
"He ran off after he realized he'd done something wrong." Sima Yi explained.  
  
"Well, serves him right! I hope he's freezing to death out there!" She said, turning her nose up at an invisible Sun Ce.  
  
"I don't believe Sun Ce would do something like that!" Da Qiao objected abruptly.  
  
"Well, you obviously don't know him very well." Sun Shang Xiang said under her breath.  
  
"I'm . . ." Da Qiao started. "I'm going out to look for him!" She announced bravely. She picked up a cloak that was lying on the floor and raced outside.  
  
"Sis!" Xiao Qiao cried, running to door, but not stepping out it.  
  
"Come back! You'll die out there!" Yelled Diao Chan.  
  
"She'll come back once she realizes there's no chance of finding him out there." Sun Shang Xiang reassured them. They waited for a few moments, but Da Qiao didn't return. At that moment, Xiao Qiao sped outside.  
  
"SIS!! COME BACK!!" She yelled.  
  
"Stop, Xiao Qiao!" Zhou Yu commanded, stamping his foot. She halted and looked sadly back.  
  
"She's in trouble, Zhou Yu!" She whined. "You've got to help me" Zhou Yu nodded and ran to her side. Zhang He followed, and then the rest went by instinct.  
  
They trudged through the mud, all shivering and slipping every once in a while. They peered in all the windows, looking for somewhere Sun Ce could've hid out, but he, nor Da Qiao, was anywhere to be found.  
  
"There's only one place left!" Yelled Diao Chan over the roar of the hail. "The forest!" She said with fear. Xiao Qiao nodded, then started running in the direction of the trees.  
  
"You can't go in there!" Sima Yi yelled "It's suicide!"  
  
"My sister is in trouble!' Xiao Qiao repeated, her face and hair, dripping wet. They all followed her, ignore that fact Sima Yi's statement was true. They burst into the trees, scattering the birds roosting in the nearby bush. Diao Chan slipped and fell as the launched off a steep hill. Everyone kept running and didn't notice she'd fallen.  
  
"Zhang He!" She cried. He stopped, hearing her plead, and picked her out of the mud. "I think I twisted my ankle." She said, shivering violently. Zhang He looked back at the path. The rest of them were long gone, and there was no way that he'd catch up with them when Diao Chan was hurt.  
  
"I'm taking you back." He said, hoisting her up and holding her against his chest as he went backwards. The raindrops kept obscuring his vision and it took him longer than usual to get back. Once he was back, he came to an enraging surprise. As he stepped inside his building to get Diao Chan some new clothes and fix her ankle, he found that Sun Ce was sitting on his bed, looking very sad, but very dry. He looked up at Zhang He with a unforced melancholy, then dropped to his knees before him.  
  
"Zhang He! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of it! I just got all crazy there for a moment! I'll understand if you don't want to be my sworn brother anymore! You can hit me as many times as you want, you can pull out all my hair, or make me cut of all my toes or something, just please accept my apology. I've been a real idiot, I didn't mean none of it!" He said, clasping his hands together and holding them above his head while he kneeled.  
  
"Don't apologize to me! You should say your sorry to Zhou Yu, Sima Yi and Da Qiao, they're the ones looking for you outside right now!" Zhang He said, Putting Diao Chan down on the ground and digging out some of his dry clothes.  
  
"They're what!?" He said standing up. "Oh no, they thought I was gone! I've got to find them, he said going for the door.  
  
"No, stay here with Diao Chan. I'll go find them and tell them you're here, but they may not want to come back until they've found Da Qiao." Zhang He said, going back outside.  
  
"She's lost?" Sun Ce asked, his voice tightening. "She went to look for me, didn't she? Oh, I'm a horrible person, I'm really awful. I should . . . I should commit suicide."  
  
"Oh, shut up." Zhang He said snappishly. "We'll deal with this later, right now you take care of Diao Chan, and I'll go help them." Zhang He said, slamming the door and racing at top speed back to the trees. He leapt off the low ridge Diao Chan had slipped on, and blasted into the cold darkness. "SIMA YI!!" Zhang He yelled, trying to get their attention. "ZHOU YU!!" He continued on running until he heard Sima Yi's voice faintly.  
  
"Zhang He! Over here!" He heard distantly. As he turned another few corners he saw the entire group standing in a clearing, panting and shaking.  
  
"Sun Ce . . ." Zhang He gasped, his head pounding. "He's back at the camp."  
  
"What?" Sima Yi asked disbelievingly.  
  
"He was there the entire time. I had to go back, Diao Chan hurt herself." Zhang he finished.  
  
"We can't go back, my sister isn't safe yet!" Xiao Qiao objected.  
  
"Listen, she'll come back soon. We've all got to get back now or else we'll all die." Zhang He said, bringing up a very good point.  
  
"Zhang He's right, let's go back Xiao Qiao. I'm sure your sister has decided to come back already." He said, holding Xiao Qiao by the arm. She looked crestfallen, but nodded all the same. They all walked back, feeling exhausted and very upset.  
  
When they all entered the building, Sun Ce gave a little cry, then threw himself before their feet again.  
  
"Forgive me, please! I didn't mean it Zhou Yu! I'm so sorry, brother! I'll never do anything as horrible as that again! You can hit me if you want, as many times as you like!" Sun Ce groveled. When he looked up, Zhang He noticed there were definitely tears running down his face and into his stubby little beard. Zhou Yu looked at him with an open mouth for a while then smiled. He pulled back his fist and nailed Sun Ce squarely in the jaw. Sun Ce stumbled back and put a hand up to his face.  
  
"I've just had the strangest dream." Zhou Yu said calmly, offering a hand to Sun Ce. Sun Ce smiled and took it. "I dreamed we'd gotten into a horrible disagreement."  
  
Sun Ce smiled even more broadly, tears still leaking from his eyes. "You're the best, brother!" He said, pulling Zhou Yu into a one armed hug.  
  
"I am pretty good, aren't I?" Zhou Yu joked. Everyone laughed for a second. Sun Ce turned to Sima Yi.  
  
"I should apologize to you too." He said seriously. "It really isn't my business who you lov-. um . . . you know." He said, noticing Sun Shang Xiang standing beside Sima Yi. He smiled and bowed.  
  
"Apology accepted." He smiled.  
  
"And Da Qiao, I-" He stopped. "Where is she?"  
  
"We couldn't find her." Xiao Qiao said sadly. "But Zhou Yu promised me she'd come back, and he's the smartest person ever, so it'll happen for sure!" She continued optimistically, but Zhou Yu looked uneasy.  
  
"She's out there because she thought I was in trouble! Now I've got to save her! Sun Ce walked deliberately towards the door, but just as he was about to push it open, a soldier came bursting in.  
  
"REPOOOORT!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "I have an emergency to report!" 


	33. Tommorrow I'll Cry

Author's note: Ooh, things are happening. Haha! This one ISN'T short! Nyooo, take that! I hope you like this one, all you Sun Ce fans! I made its specially for you (well, actually I was planning on making it anway,  
but we'll call it even!) This one is for you, Cousin!  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 3  
The Romance of the Four Leaders  
Chapter 33  
Tomorrow I'll Cry  
  
"Spit it out, then!" Sun Ce yelled as the soldier dripped water all over the floor.  
  
"The Lords Sun Ce and Sun Quan and the Lady Sun Shang Xiang have been sent this urgent letter from their father!" The man said, holding out a scroll he had kept dry under his armor. Sun Ce ripped it out of his hand and ripped open the rolls. His eyes darted quickly along the lines. He suddenly let out a cry of rage.  
  
"Read it to me, Shang Xiang, I can't understand these hard symbols!" He said, thrusting it at her. She scowled, but snatched it away from him. She looked over it quickly, and then gasped.  
  
"Father's been captured by Liu Biao! It says they have him at their main camp and are holding him hostage. They'll only release him if we surrender control of Wu!" She cried.  
  
"What!?" Sun Ce yelled. "That . . . That bastard! What a dirty trick! We've got to tell Quan and get him rescued instantly!" Sun Ce declared.  
  
"We can't! They'll kill him if we show up with troops." Sun Shang Xiang said, biting her nails.  
  
"And besides, we can't just send troops out in weather like this, they'll all freeze to death!" Zhou Yu added.  
  
"What about my sister!?" Whimpered Xiao Qiao. Sun Ce's eyes darted all around the floor. He shook his head violently.  
  
"Da Qiao's in trouble right now. Pop isn't in any immediate danger. I'm going to save her, right now!" He declared, pushing the frightened soldier out of the way and running through the open door. Zhang He started to run after him, and the others followed. He turned quickly back to them.  
  
"Stay here!" He commanded, then rushed outside.  
  
Once outside he caught up with Sun Ce. He was rushing back towards the woods but Zhang He grabbed his shoulder. "We we're just in there and there were no signs of anybody. Let's check on the east side." Zhang He offered urgently. Sun Ce nodded critically and sped off in the opposite direction. The bullets of ice ricocheted off their heads, creating miniature bruises and Zhang He had to squint to stop them from hurting his eyes. Once they reached the field on the east side Sun Ce came to an abrupt halt. He cupped his gloved hands around him mouth and took in a huge breath.  
  
"DAAAAA QIAAAOOO!!!!" He hollered as loud as he possibly could. "WHERE ARE YOU!!!???" He wiped the freezing water out of his eyes and squinted around for her. Zhang He heard the sound of door opening and looked behind him. Gan Ning was tentatively poking his head outside and looking around. Once he spotted Sun Ce and Zhang He, he let out a joyful "Ning" and trotted over to them.  
  
"What the Ning you guys doin' out here?" He asked as soon as he'd reached them.  
  
"Have you seen Da Qiao, Gan Ning?" Sun Ce asked exasperatedly. Gan Ning put a finger on his chin and looked thoughtful.  
  
"Come to think of it . . . No, haven't seen her for a while." He said, seemingly unperturbed by the rain and hail. Zhang He sighed quickly.  
  
"This isn't getting us anywhere! We've still got the northern side and southern side to check, we'd better hurry, and she could be in a lot of trouble." Zhang He said, pulling Sun Ce by his arm. They trailed off the south side, Ning bouncing along behind them, emitting small "Nings" with each step. They were just about to pass through the gate when they heard malicious laughter beyond it. Sun Ce recoiled for a moment, Gan Ning bumping into him and falling to the mud below.  
  
"Da Qiao!" He said, sounding frightened. He kicked open the doors ferociously and pounded outside them. Da Qiao was laying a good ways off in the soaking grass. About 17 silhouettes of bulky men were coming up behind her. She was curled up in a shivering ball and her eyes were shut tightly. "You leave her alone!" Sun Ce said, charging in their direction. All the men had their weapons in hand, but Sun Ce and Zhang He had left theirs back in the building. Gan Ning shrieked, then ran back to the camp and disappeared into the gloom. Heart of a lion, that one . . . Zhang He thought as he joined Sun Ce. Sun Ce jumped in front of Da Qiao's crumpled form, and hastily snapped into a right hand fighting stance.  
  
"You think you can fight us, little man?" Said one of the large men in a cruel mocking tone.  
  
"Listen up, you rabble! I'm Sun Ce, the Little Conqueror, and this here is my woman! Any of you who take so much as another step with have to fight me!" He said with palpable ire.  
  
"Not smart, Sun Ce . . ." Zhang He whispered as he tried to recollect his martial arts training.  
  
"You either help me, or get lost Zhang He." Sun Ce said, his hand balling up as he eyed the leader of the criminals. Zhang He sighed and fell into his fighting stance as well.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing . . ." He breathed, watching the muscley men advance. Just as the biggest moved in front of Sun Ce, he snapped. He launched several mighty punches into his stomach and surprisingly knocked him down with a roundhouse kick. He finished him off by administering an outside crescent kick to his stomach. The man gasped then fell silent. Zhang He decided to start off with the least threatening of the bunch. He jumped high into the air and landed behind him. With a sharp push kick to the back, that bandit fell to the ground and Zhang He leapt up again and landed with his elbow crashing into the man's spine. He let out a cry of pain and said no more. Suddenly, a thick forearm clamped itself tightly over Zhang He's throat and squeezed with a vice-like grip. He gasped and futilely tried to wrench off the thick appendage. He sunk to his knees, starting to feel lightheaded. He could hear the man laughing horribly in his ear and then the arm released and Zhang He's body flopped helplessly down, his mind unable to focus. At that moment he felt the flesh above his rib cage be slashed away by a cold metal blade. He cried out and put a hand to his injury. Maybe if he was still enough they would think he was dead. Zhang He held his breath and tried to look as expressionless as possible. The ice-cold raindrops beat all around him, willing him to shiver so violently that it would give him away, but he somehow held. He could still hear Sun Ce completely absorbed in the fray. He probably hadn't notice Zhang He had fallen. Zhang He felt his warm blood leak out all over his hand, almost a comfort in this bitter hellhole. He cracked open one of his eyes and saw all the men had become interested in bringing down Sun Ce, who was cut on his face and had a nasty looking gash across his chest which was splattering blood all over. He had a crazed look in his eye, as if he did not know exactly what he was doing. He took down two more of the remaining five with a very well placed scissor kick, but afterwards he was not so lucky. A surly looking man with a unibrow struck Sun Ce in the face and brought him to the ground. As he advanced over Sun Ce's diminished form, Zhang He felt he could not sit around and watch any longer, injured or not. He sprang shakily to his feet and managed to clobber the man in the back of the neck. "Sun Ce!" Zhang He alerted, extending a hand quickly to Sun Ce as the other two came pounding up. He seized Zhang He slippery hand and was hoisted up, ready to go.  
  
The other two men came charging forward, apparently with a makeshift strategy in mind. The blasted forward and simultaneously landed to aerial sidekicks on Zhang He and Sun Ce. This was the breaking point for Zhang He. He let himself be pushed to the ground, the loss of blood giving his arms and anemic feel. If only he had his Talons, this could have been an easy win . . . The rain washed the coagulating blood out of his wound and it began to bleed freely once again.  
  
"It can't end here. . ." He breathed, trying to get up again, but a new slash on his arm floored him again. He looked into the laughing face of a man; the arms raised a spear and aimed. Zhang He shut his eyes and moved his arms over his eyes. All of a sudden a familiar sound in the distance made his heart leap with hope.  
  
"NIIIIIIIIING!" It sounded, filling Zhang He's body with warmth. He smiled and opened his eyes just in time to see Gan Ning charge up with his magnificent sword and cleave the man in two. Gan Ning spotted the other thief, leapt into the air and stuck the mighty blade through his chest.  
  
"Oh, Gan Ning. I've never been so happy to see you." Sun Ce breathed. Gan Ning removed his sword from the corpse with a forceful yank.  
  
"The Ning did it! Ning is a good guy! Awww yeah!!!" Gan Ning cheered.  
  
"Good job, Ning. Zhang He said, holding his wound as he rose. He looked back at Da Qiao. His stomach lurched; she looked so ridged and pale. "Sun Ce, you'd better get her out of here NOW!" He yelled, panic returning.  
  
"Oh no, Da Qiao." Sun Ce yelled, plucking her urgently from the ground and racing back towards camp. Gan Ning melted off into the gloom while they were on their way back, but no one seemed to notice. They blasted through the doors a couple of minutes later and quickly deposited her shivering frame onto the bed. Xiao Qiao screamed when she saw her sister and Sun Shang Xiang and Diao Chan looked extremely uneasy.  
  
"Help, Zhou Yu!" Sun Ce yelled needlessly, Zhou Yu was already at her side. His broken fingers were stalling the speedy examination, so Sima Yi also rose to help.  
  
"Wake her up, I need to see something." Sima Yi commanded. Zhou Yu shook her by that shoulders almost violently, then her eyes slowly creaked open.  
  
"Da Qiao!? Can you hear me?" Sima Yi demanded. She whined to show she understood and Sima Yi looked panic-stricken. "Tell me, what's your sister's name?" He asked again, faster than before. Da Qiao seemed to think very hard about the matter.  
  
"Uh . . . It's . . ." She squeaked through her shivers.  
  
"She's got hypothermia, get all her clothes off and wrap her in about seven blankets, then dry her hair thoroughly!" Sima Yi shouted. "NOW! She'll die if you don't!" Everyone follwed hastily, gathering up all the warm blankets they could. "Xiao Qiao, go back to your building and get her some new clothes, Shang Xiang and Diao Chan, get on either side of her and don't let go, she needs your body heat."  
  
"You two are injured!" Zhou Yu said, seeing the blood all over the floor.  
  
"You all must WANT to die!" Sima Yi exclaimed, seizing two more blankets as he motioned for them to undress. They each dried off in the warm blankets as Zhou Yu treated their wounds clumsily due to his fractured phalanges. Diao Chan said something to Zhang He in a soft tone, but he couldn't pick up on it. She nestled herself beside him and rested her head on his lap. Everything got fuzzy after that and Zhang He dropped into a restless sleep quickly. He had a dream that he was following something very shiny with his eyes, but could never seem to harness it into his gaze. He awoke to hear Sun Ce's voice talking softly in the night. Everything was pitch dark around him and everyone seemed to be asleep, save Sun Ce and whomever he was speaking with.  
  
"Are you alright?" Said Sun Ce's voice out of the black.  
  
"I think so. I'm so sorry I did something a rash as that. It is unseemly for women to act in such a way." Said Da Qiao's fragile tone.  
  
"No, don't be like that. I think women should act just the way they want to. My sis always does." Sun Ce said, sounding tired.  
  
"That's so kind of you to say." Da Qiao breathed. "I like the way you see everyone as equals."  
  
" 'Course I do. Heck, my sis is ten times smarter than I am. But we men have got to do something tomorrow. That bastard Liu Biao, he's got my Pop. But I'm going out there to get him back. You watch, I'll show that damn son of a bitch who's got him what my Tonfas can really do . . ."  
  
"Oh, please, Lord Sun Ce! You need to rest up. It still be raining out there tomorrow and you'll become ill if you charge into someone's base." She pleaded.  
  
"I've got to do what I've got to do. He's in danger and he'll be looking for his children to come save him. I'm sure at least my sis and bro will come, though Quan may be afraid of getting some infection. . ." Zhang He suddenly felt uneasy. There was no way he was leading his troops out in this weather. Sun Ce was not going to be happy when he contradicted him tomorrow. Da Qiao seemed to be considering something.  
  
"Lord Sun Ce, I shall accompany you as well!" She cried at last. He only laughed in reply.  
  
"Don't want you to get hurt, Da Qiao." He answered calmly.  
  
"But I must help! You saved my life just now; there must be something I can do in return!" She persisted.  
  
"No way, you're too frail. You'd probably get killed out there." Sun Ce replied.  
  
"You just said yourself that women deserve chances too!" She objected.  
  
"Yes, it's true! I've seen you fight and everything, you're the best! But . . . I want to keep you around." He finished quietly.  
  
"W-what?" She asked carefully.  
  
"Well, you see . . . there's no point in hiding it I guess. . . You've really taken my fancy. In fact, you're the first girl I've ever really seen more than just a pretty face, which you've got as well . . ." He added smoothly. Zhang He couldn't help but smile.  
  
"L-lord Sun Ce. . ." She said, sounding embarrassed. "Please take me with you, I'll be just fine, I want to help you rescue your father! I won't be a burden at all!"  
  
"If you . . . really feel you're up to it, but I may not always be there to protect you, you know. . ." Sun Ce said, followed by the sounds of hairs be scratched.  
  
"I won't let you down!" She chimed happily. Sun Ce shifted beside Zhang He. He could hear him running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Listen, since I am going out there tomorrow, I may not come back in one piece, or whatever, so . . . I just want to . . . While nobody is looking . . ." He felt Sun Ce rise from beside him. Zhang He squinted in the dark and saw the fuzzy form of Sun Ce move over to where Da Qiao was sitting on the bed. She fell back onto her palms as Sun Ce drew nearer.  
  
"What are you -" She began, but Sun Ce quelled her soft words with his lips. The rain pounded above and no other sounds were heard. Sun Ce finally let go and Da Qiao gave a sort of half gasp, then a weak giggle. Zhang He smiled and stroked Diao Chan's silky hair gently.  
  
"Stay close to me . . ." Sun Ce breathed.  
  
When Zhang He awoke again, he could hardly believe it was morning. It was not much brighter than the night and the rain crashed down outside. The first thing he heard was a fierce argument going on between several people. He saw Sun Shang Xiang, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, and Da Qiao standing on one side, and Zhou Yu, Sima Yi, Xiao Qiao and Diao Chan standing on the other.  
  
"We must save our father!" Sun Quan pleaded. "He'll die without assistance!"  
  
"You'll ALL die if you go out there! It is very unwise to attack in bad weather. It says so in the book your great, great, great grandfather, Sun Tzu, wrote, the Art of War! And I quote: 'In ancient times many soldiers lost their fingers to frostbite on campaigns against the Huns, and many soldiers died of plague on campaigns against the southern tribes. This was because of carrying out operations in winter and summer!' Which basically means, as Fan Li so wonderfully translated for the less intelligent: 'Don't go into another's territory at unfavorable times!' If you took the time to read it, you would understand!"  
  
"Well, I can't read, so there!" Sun Ce said, perhaps a little too rebelliously.  
  
"Sima Yi, please, please, will you help me save my father?" Sun Shang Xiang said defiantly. Sima Yi took a step back and looked at his feet. He looked back into Sun Shang Xiang's deep blue eyes and sighed.  
  
"I cannot refuse you anything, Shang Xiang, I shall accompany you on this mission, even though I know it is unwise . . ." He finished, meandering slowly to her side. Zhang He stood up and threw the blanket off him.  
  
"This is madness!" Zhang He yelled. "You'll exhaust the troops, they'll become ill and our forces will deplete. I refuse to let you have any of my men for this insane escapade." Sima Yi looked uneasy, but Sun Ce became livid.  
  
"You're not the one who decides what goes on around here!" Sun Ce stamped, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Sun Ce, I'm trying to protect you and your siblings! You saw what happened to Da Qiao and she was only out there for about an hour. Just imagine what you'll feel like after a couple of hours! Do you really want you're sister and your brother to freeze to death?" Zhang He said coolly. Sun Ce realized this and fell silent, his teeth still gritted. He suddenly shook his head deliberately and looked back up into Zhang He misty gray eyes.  
  
"I won't take any troops. I'll assassinate Liu Biao and bring back father on my own. Whoever wants can follow me if they want, but it won't be my decision. If Zhou Yu's father plowed through a thousand Yellow Turbans with Sun Quan under his arm, then I can get my father out of there." Sun Ce declared, leaving a ringing silence as he came to a close. Zhou Yu stepped forward.  
  
"I'll go with you brother." He said, seizing the Ancient's sword with his good hand.  
  
"Thank you, Zhou Yu." He said, clapping a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"If Zhou Yu goes, then I will!" Xiao Qiao said, holding onto his arm tightly. Zhang He would not agree to such madness. He walked over to Diao Chan and grabbed her firmly by the shoulders. She seemed like se would stay with him, no matter whom she thought was right. Sun Ce looked at Zhang He hopefully, but after a moment's time shook his head and kicked open the door. Sun Shang Xiang shot him one last melancholy look and they were all gone. Zhang He sighed and his brow furrowed.  
  
"Am I wrong, Diao Chan?" He asked her, staring blankly forward.  
  
"I have no opinion on the matter, but I will always support you decision." She said, turning around and looking him in the face. Zhang He smiled feebly, but it soon faded. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his body. He inhaled her scent and somehow she condoled his stress silently.  
  
"I feel guilty, like I'm betraying my brothers." He said, putting his forehead to hers. "But I don't want to drag myself into a ludicrous suicide mission."  
  
"It is a difficult matter and I know of no solution, but only time will reveal the outcome." She said sagely, somehow looking very silly while she spoke. Zhang He smiled.  
  
"I'm glad I have you with me." He said, the empty feeling dissipating sluggishly. His head still pounded painfully and his stomach felt very ill indeed.  
  
The day went by slowly. They talked very little and didn't do much besides lie on the beds and listen to the rainfall around them. The gales blew fiercely, but Zhang He still wished he wouldn't have stayed. He wished he could be out battling with his brothers, but now his pride was at stake, and that was something he dare not risk, but even so, a part within him burned strongly and reminded him every minute that he should've gone, and there was still time. As much as it called out, his legs did not seem to want to obey, and remained stationary on the thin mattress he lay upon. Later on it darkened and grew to subzero temperatures; night was here already. He moved next to Diao Chan in fear they both might freeze, and he then worried about his brothers. They were all outside with no supplies, food tents, and all because he had been selfish. He was mentally kicking himself for being such a prat, and screwed up his face whenever he thought of the unfortunate incident.  
  
He later fell into a restless sleep, shivering violently and clutching Diao Chan firmly for any warmth she could offer. The next morning showed itself to be a just as bitter. A few seconds after Zhang He had stood up, his stomach started to ache viciously. He doubled over, hugging his belly, and moaned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Diao Chan asked, sounding alarmed.  
  
"It . . . Hurts . . ." Zhang He grunted, falling to his knees. Diao Chan quickly helped him back onto the bed. As soon he lay down a quick and icy flash of the Lady In Black flickered in front of his face. Her horrible twisted face smiled back at him, as though reaching out for his arms, but was gone in a millisecond. Zhang He sprang back to his feet, shaking off the pain. "We're going, now!" He commanded. Diao Chan, looking stunned, stumbled back a few steps.  
  
"Why?" She asked rather timidly.  
  
"I just saw Her. Just a flash, though. I can tell somebody we know is in danger, I'm not taking a chance with our friends." He said, scrambling for the doorknob. Diao Chan nodded critically and walked outside into the raging storm beside him.  
  
A moment later they burst into Mitsuke and Xu Huang's room and yelled the news, they would need as many good generals as they needed. They were ready and dressed for battle in a moment, Mitsuke showing off his swift sword antics before sheathing his mighty Katana. After they'd retrieved Gan Ning and Zhang Liao, they mounted steeds, called together troops and supplies as fast as they could, and raced off onto the road. The muddy trail slowed the horses, but every man urged the constantly to keep moving. The miserable looking soldiers ran at top speed, inhaling the missile-like raindrops and sputtering loudly. The hooves of the horses sloshed up the mud and created a horrible mess that everyone kept slipping in. Gan Ning's horse stumbled once, sending Ning himself toppling off into the sludge below, covering him head to toe. After this event he wailed and complained and finally they had Xu Huang ride with him to suppress Ning's vexing cries with his gigantic axe. Zhang Liao rode close to Zhang He. They both spoke over the roar of the squall about the upcoming plan.  
  
"We should look for any sign that they've been here. It's a good thing they've got Sima Yi and Zhou Yu with them or Sun Ce would do something incredibly stupid." Zhang He informed him.  
  
"Wouldn't any of their tracks have been washed away by the rain?" Questioned Zhang Liao skeptically, holding his hand in front of his eyes to block the rain.  
  
"I suppose, but just incase . . ." Zhang He said, shivering uncontrollably.  
  
"You alright, little bro?" Zhang Liao said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Zhang He pushed it off impatiently.  
  
"I'm fine . . ." He said stubbornly. He hated it when Zhang Liao called him 'little bro' and treated him like they were both still 5 and 10 years old. His mind wandered to the old times when they had both lived on their father's farm. Zhang Liao had been his best friend when he was growing up. The farm was on the outskirts of a tiny village with a river and forest. Zhang Liao and Zhang He had spent their days exploring these interesting places and loitering in the village. Zhang He also remembered some other children around his age he used to know very well, but now they were just but a faded memory. Zhang He remembered the long hot summer days, lying there in the sun, perhaps nibbling a bit of corn they'd managed to snatch from their father's fields without him noticing. Zhang He suddenly grew placid and all the old times rushed back to him. He recalled his mother's pretty face, long black hair, defined complexion, and lovely gray eyes. She had been very kind to him, even though she had only lived until he was three years old. At that moment a question arose in his mind that had never struck him to inquire about before.  
  
"Liao, did we have the same mother?" He posed. Zhang Liao ran his fingers across his beard and smiled a bit.  
  
"No, my mother was one of our workers back on the farm, your mother was our father's wife." He clarified. "She was a pretty nice woman if I remember correctly."  
  
"Did she bare and other children besides me?" Zhang He pursued further.  
  
"Yes, she had one other child before you. What was his name . . . Zhang Tsu or something. Anyway, a strategist under a great aristocrat came and adopted him when he was about five. I think father still writes to him or something, turned out he was a strategist as well."  
  
"What did he look like?" Zhang He asked, hungry for more knowledge. Zhang Liao put a finger to his lips and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"He had pitch black hair and very sharp features. His eyes were gray too, but not your kind of misty gray, it more like . . . The steel on a sword. I think he was bad from birth; he was always picking fights with everyone at a young age. He absolutely hated you, do remember? I had to stop him from clobbering you all the time. Personally, I think it's great to have him out of the Zhang family for good."  
  
"But he's still my real brother . . . In fact, he's my only full brother. I wonder what's happened to him . . ." Zhang He pondered aloud.  
  
"Trust me, little bro, you don't want to know this guy. He was positively malicious before he even learned to walk. You see that scar on your left arm just above your elbow?" Zhang Liao asked, pointing. Zhang He located with his finger. The long white scar that reached nearly up to his elbow had been there since he could remember.  
  
"That one?" Zhang He said.  
  
"Yeah. He got you there with and knife when he was four! He was one sick kid. I mean, what kind of child attacks a two year old? I'm glad he's out of my life." Zhang Liao finished. Zhang he nodded and was about to continue on with this conversation when Diao Chan cried out from behind him.  
  
"Zhang He, look!" She yelled over the rain, pointing forward. Zhang He squinted through the barrage of raindrops and saw the lighted windows of a small house. Many people were inside. "I just saw Sun Ce inside of there!" Diao Chan informed. Zhang He halted his horse and slid off, still shaking violently. Zhang Liao dismounted as well, then Diao Chan. He put his hand on Diao Chan's shoulder as the walked to the building. She was shaking worse than he was.  
  
"Be careful." He whispered to her warily. "Stay close . . ." He approached the door and knocked cautiously. In a few seconds the door creaked open and a plump little woman opened up.  
  
"Can I help you?" She said sweetly.  
  
"Sorry for the intrusion, but is someone named Sun Ce staying here with a bunch of his friends and siblings?" Zhang He asked, his hair soaking wet. The woman opened her eyes wider and looked surprised.  
  
"Why, yes. How in the world did you know that?" She asked amazedly.  
  
"Great," Zhang He said, ignoring her question. "May I speak with him please?" He asked, but even before he finished the word 'please' Sun Ce's inquisitive face appeared above her.  
  
"Zhang He! What're you doing here? I thought you didn't want to go on this journey. . ." He said, trying hard to hide his feelings of relief and joy.  
  
"I had another vision." Zhang He informed. "Is everyone alright?" He asked, attempting to peer inside. Sun Ce gently pushed the little old woman out of the way and got closer to Zhang He.  
  
"Everyone's fine. Tell me more about the vision, did it show my Pop?" He asked desperately.  
  
"It didn't really have much this time, just a flash. I suppose that means the person that's in trouble is very far away, but I couldn't be sure. The Lady is never a good sign." Zhang He said grimly.  
  
"You've brought Diao Chan and Zhang Liao." Sun Ce noticed, smiling. Zhang He smiled back.  
  
"I brought more than just them. I have supplies, horses, tents raincoats weapons, troops, Mitsuke, Gan Ning, and Xu Huang, as well." Zhang He said, smiling even wider. Sun Ce made a sort of happy grunting sound and craned his neck to see the spectacle. He brought up his fist in triumph.  
  
"I knew I could count on you, brother!" Sun Ce said excitedly. "Now, let me ask these kind people if you all can come in before you freeze to death out there."  
  
In a moment's time, all the generals were safely inside wrapped under blankets and the soldier were in their pseudo-dry tents. Mitsuke looked oddly uncomfortable wearing only the blanket, but all the rest were talking loudly about their current position.  
  
"We've located Liu Biao's base, it's at the bottom of this hill. Tomorrow we're going to sneak around to the west side where there's flaw in the stone fortress here. The Sun family and Da Qiao will enter in first and make their way around here, where Sun Jian is being kept. We'll come in later, as back up, and fight off the soldiers who are pursuing the escapees. Once we're all out, we'll race back towards our main camp as fast as our legs can carry us." Sima Yi stated, displaying these events on a map. "A simple strategy, yes, but we haven't the time for complexity."  
  
"We'll ride out tomorrow at the crack of dawn, if we can see it through this rain." Zhou Yu added skeptically.  
  
"We'd better get our rest then, if we're charging out tomorrow." Sun Shang Xiang pointed out. The all agreed and curled up all over the floor in as many blankets as they could scrape up. Warm, and with a new pair of dry clothes, Zhang He nuzzled against Diao Chan and fell asleep.  
  
In the morning he awoke to find that the rain had died down some. A slight drizzle had descended from the thundering tempest of yesterday, but the mud still remained thick and slippery. They stepped outside, wearing straw hats and straw raincoats. These hats were durable and got for deflecting arrows as well as rain. They mounted and alerted the soldiers and in a moment's time they were off.  
  
"Remember, the main idea in the mission is stealth! You hear me, Sun Ce? STEALTH!" Sima Yi said, yelling to get his point through. Sun Ce charged forward on his horse.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll use stealth, or whatever it's called!" Sun Ce called back nonchalantly, his horse kicking up a shower of mud as he sped up. He rode with the rising sun, bearing down upon Liu Biao's fortress through the trees that surrounded it. If they were seen, the entire plan would be ruined. They flew down the steep hill that showed the defect in the high, stone wall above. The all leapt off their horses and help Sun Ce through the hole, then Sun Quan, and finally Da Qiao. Sun Shang Xiang was hanging in the back. She was about go forward when something quite unexpected happened. Just as she had taken the first step, Sima Yi caught her by the shoulder. He gently spun her around so that she faced him. He hesitated then placed a hand on her shoulder. He blushed profusely, but kept his grip.  
  
"Please, please be careful." He said in a breathy voice.  
  
"Course I will, I'm not that clumsy . . ." Said Sun Shang Xiang with a  
slight laugh.  
  
"You . . . re-re-really m-mean a lot to m-me." He stammered, avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Sima Yi . . ." She said, sounding very touched.  
  
She grabbed his hand, turning a shade of deep red. She stood on her tiptoes so that her height almost matched Sima Yi's indelicately kissed him on the cheek. She tenderly let go of his hand, and with a wink, she slipped through the hole to her brothers and Da Qiao. Sima Yi stood, his eyes wide and his hands still stuck in the same position. Zhang He backed towards Sima Yi, grinning wryly.  
  
"Whoohoo! Score one for you, Sima Yi!" Zhang He asked. Sima Yi Finally let down his arms and gazed dreamily off into the distance.  
  
"I have to be dreaming. . . But it felt so real." Sima Yi said, touching the spot on his face where she had kissed him. Zhang He laughed a bit.  
  
"Unless we're all suffering mass hallucination, I'd say that she's as good as yours." Sima Yi genuinely smiled for the first time in a very long time.  
  
The minutes crept by slower and slower each time. The misty atmosphere made it impossible for anyone to see beyond a certain point, but would do well for the Sun family as they were hiding in it.  
  
"When do we go in as reinforcements?" Diao Chan inquired, twirling her handsome maces delicately as she leaned against Zhang He's chest.  
  
"I'm just waiting until someone smart makes a move. Always follow the smart people and you'll go far." Zhang He joked. Diao Chan gave a little chuckle and closed her eyes.  
  
"They shouldn't be taking this long, I'm worried . . ." Zhou Yu said, sitting down beside them, Xiao Qiao following him anxiously.  
  
"What's Sima Yi think?" Zhang He asked.  
  
"He's punishing some soldiers at the moment, they were trying to sneak back to the main camp." Zhang He could've sworn he heard a faint scream somewhere off in the distance. He was just about to lean back and close his eyes when yet another flash of The Lady in Black appeared and disappeared in a blaze. Zhang He leapt so fast that he almost threw Diao Chan off of him.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled, sounding alarmed.  
  
"We have to go, right now! They're in trouble!" Zhang He yelled. He quickly snapped on the golden Metal Talons and sprang gracefully towards the defect. Nobody seemed to be showing any signs of movement, but all eyes were on him. "Let's go! Someone's about to die, do you understand!?" Still no one moved, but their eyes grew wider. Diao Chan looked very frightened and kept pointing to an area around the region of Zhang He's left ear. Zhou Yu held Xiao Qiao, who's eyes had grown round and scared, by the shoulders. "What? What's everyone staring at?" He asked alarmed. He looked at his skin and the reflection of his face in the Talons and they seemed perfectly fine.  
  
"B-behind you . . ." Squeaked Diao Chan. Zhang He's heart felt sick but he nonetheless turned slowly to witness what he had be so obliviously blind to. Fixed behind him were no less than one hundred archers, anchored and ready to release. A burly looking man with bulging muscles and a very full beard grinned horribly about a foot above his own head.  
  
"Oh . . ." Zhang He said in an oddly high pitched voice. He swallowed and stood as still as possible.  
  
"Little rats have wandered into our trap, my people!" The big man, who had to be Liu Biao himself, said in a booming voice. Zhang He readied the Talons to strike, but didn't dare move more than that. The tall man put his huge paw of a hand up to his face and scratched his grizzly facial hair. "What shall we do with the rodents, men?" They all laughed maliciously, eyeing Diao Chan. Zhang He suddenly felt very protective of her and put up his arms.  
  
"Don't you hurt Diao Chan, you'll pay if you so much as touch her." He said bravely. The man let out a barking laugh and put his hands on his hips. Then his thick arm reached out and grabbed Zhang He around the throat. He choked and felt himself being lifted up into the air. His kicked his legs furiously and slashed at the man, but he was covered in thick armor.  
  
"This puny little man is gonna make me pay, guys!" He smiled, showing several blackened teeth. The all laughed louder and Zhang He felt humiliated, not to mention short of breath. "You know, I think 'e loves the lady over there, men . . . Whaddya say we do with 'er?" He asked cruelly. The all bellowed an assortment of answers, none of which made Zhang He feel as though she weren't going to be harmed in at least one way. The big man laughed some more and increased his grip on Zhang He. "Get 'er and the other little woman too, boys!" Diao Chan screamed and Sima Yi seized her around the shoulders, not surrendering her to the malcontent men. Zhou Yu drew the Ancient's sword and pushed Xiao Qiao behind him.  
  
"Let 'em go, or we'll shoot the whole lot of ya!" Roared the man. Sima Yi grudgingly released Diao Chan, Zhou Yu lowered his weapon, snarling, and the soldiers brought the two girls roughly to the other side of the hole. The tall man gave a look at Zhang He, grunted, and then threw him violently to the ground. "Put the women in my chambers then tie up these fools and lock 'em up. All of 'em, except this puny fool. Bind 'im and put 'im next to our guest of 'onor!" He ended in a mighty cackle. The archers swarmed Zhang He's generals with heavy ropes. Several of them came up from behind him and fastened binds around his torso and ankles. They then shoved a dingy white cloth in his mouth and fastened it around the back of his head. He did not put up a struggle; it would have only gotten people on his own side killed. They tossed his demobilized body painfully through the hole, then dragged him to the center of the camp where on a wood platform was Sun Jian. He was tied to a long wooden pole and restrained in the same way as Zhang He was. There were several other poles beside him, but none were being occupied. The fastened him to the pole right next to Sun Jian, who shot him a reproachful looked. He watched as the led all of his friends, now bound, into a cart with bars made metal keeping them in. Once there were shoved inside, they shut the door, creating a mobile cage. He peered around, looking for the rest of the Sun family, but it appeared as though they had not yet been captured. There is still hope then . . . Zhang He reassured himself.  
  
"Search around, men! Find those Sun family intruders, then we'll kill 'em all and their pitiful father!" Yelled Liu Biao. He heard Sun Jian snort furiously beside him and his body moved violently. He was yelling something through the rag, but Zhang He couldn't make it out. Liu Biao's louts dispersed, investigating every nook and cranny of the camp for Sun Ce and the others. Zhang He shot a quick look at Sun Jian, who met his glance. His eyes were fiery and angry, as though he would rather die than be held captive by this lot of scandalous fools. He once again mumbled something through the rag, but Zhang he shook his head to sow he didn't understand. Sun Jian rolled his eyes and gave up, gazing fixedly forward once again. After only a few moments, crashes, bangs, and clanks of battle rose up out of the lull.  
  
"We found 'em! This way everyone!" Cried someone. People seemed to be focusing on an area just beyond everyone's sight range. Zhang He could faintly hear the crunch of skulls, no doubt Sun Ce at work. His heart pounded. There was no telling whom the Lady in Black showed herself for. He had been sure it was Sun Jian, but it could be any one of them . . . Yells echoed over the rooftops, then a high-pitched scream.  
  
"RUN, SISTER, RUN!" Bellowed Sun Ce's loud voice from across the way. Sun Shang Xiang came tearing across the field in front of the, holding only one Chakram and sporting a nasty cut above her left breast. Blood dripped her white silk shirt and she was scowling. When she saw everyone tied up, caged, and subdued, she halted and gasped.  
  
"Guys, what happened? Father! Sima Yi!" She shrieked. She ran over to the enclosure holding Sima Yi captive and pressed her face between the bars. "I'll get you out Sima Yi." She said, looking for a latch to cut.  
  
"Shang Xiang, don't be stupid! Flee! Run away, Liu Biao is just over there!" Sima Yi yelled, sounding exasperated.  
  
"There's no way I'm leaving without you, or the rest of you guys." She said determinedly. Sun Jian seemed to be fuming beside him. He was yelling things that sounded suspiciously like curse words.  
  
"What do we 'ave 'ere?" Said Liu Biao from somewhere behind them all. Sun Shang Xiang turned white as a ghost and froze. "Well, if it isn't Sun Jian little son!" Sun Shang Xiang brow furrowed, Zhang He knew she was going to get mad . . . Oh, please, Lady, not Sun Shang Xiang. I can't be her, it'd kill Sima Yi if she died, and it'd kill Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, and me! Lady, not Sun Shang Xiang. We all love her too much . . .  
  
"Why, you!" Sun Shang Xiang raged, grasping her Chakram until her knuckles turned white. Sima Yi stuck his hands outside the bars as far as he could without anyone noticing. He pulled on her Chakram, and glanced back at him. She let it go carefully, trying not to let Liu Biao see. He saw Sima Yi's lips move near Sun Shang Xiang's ear, but he could not understand what he said. She nodded, slightly, and looking determined.  
  
"What's wrong, you think we made a mistake?" Said Liu Biao, advancing forth, completely oblivious to Sima Yi's plan, whatever it was. He walked up to Sun Shang Xiang, towering above her greatly. She stood, trying mot to appear frightened. "Let's see, short hair, men's clothing, and a headband. Seems to me that's all the stuff that applies to men! I think you're a man under there!" He laughed.  
  
"I'll have you know I'm one of the most feminine people you've ever met! I just don't want to act like it all the time! Now let my friends and father GO!" She yelled. Liu Biao laughed heartily in her face. "Well, I usually give women pleasure before death, but since you aren't really a woman, we'll just have to kill you now. Sun Shang Xiang gave a high-pitched scream as he dove for her, only narrowly escaping his grasp. She scrambled away, but tripped over herself once she got away. Zhang He's heart gave a leap of horror as Liu Biao wrenched her off the ground and lifted her high into the air by her wrist. "We could chop off your, or perhaps pierce you heart? There's also torture, that's one of my favorites." Liu Biao laughed.  
  
Sun Jian was positively writhing beside him. Off in the distance, Sima Yi looked sick.  
  
"But, since its you, I think you ought to watch your father be murdered before it's your time." He said, lowering her back. "HEY! YOU GUYS!" Two men came trotting over. "I got another one to be tied up, but this time, don't gag 'er, I want to hear her scream when her father is killed." Anger burned within Zhang He. If only he hadn't been so careless. Only a few seconds later, Sun Ce and Sun Quan arrived, also bound heavily and yelling for their release.  
  
"You put on hand on Da Qiao, and I swear!! I'll kill you all!" Sun Ce growled.  
  
"Shut up, you!" Liu Biao snarled, kicking Sun Ce hard in the chest. He breathed roughly and gasped, the wind had been knocked out of him.  
  
"Prepare to witness this, pathetic Sun Family, and I destroy you and your allies one by one!" Liu Biao announced grimly, unsheathing a mighty sword from the scabbard at his waist. Zhang he had two or three more quick flashes of the Lady, but they revealed nothing. Liu Biao lifted the silver weapon up above his head and walked over to the wooden platform Sun Jian and Zhang He were seated upon. He ripped the cloth out of Sun Jian's mouth violently.  
  
"Liu Biao! Do what you like with me, but leave me children alone!" Sun Jian croaked angrily.  
  
"Hmmm . . ." Liu Biao said in a mock pondering voice. "No." He finished shortly. Liu Biao seemed placid for a moment, then suddenly thrust his mighty sword into Sun Jian's belly. Sun Jian cried out hoarsely and the entire Sun family wailed as they watched him. Sun Jian gave several short breaths and Liu Biao ripped out the sword roughly. Blood flowed down all over the platform. The moment it touched Zhang He, that horrible icy cold feeling over took him again. He could feel the Lady, but not see her.  
  
"HA HA HA!! How's it feel to die, Tiger of Jiang Dong?" Liu Biao grunted gleefully. Zhang He started breathing hardly and shaking. Sun Jian looked as though he was in absolute pain. He clutched his wound weakly, blood dripping out on his fingers. A mixture of vomit, blood, and froth leaked out of his mouth as his eyes glazed over. Liu Biao kicked him violently in the head and Zhang He heard a sickening crack ring out. Sun Jian fell limp, still bleeding out all over them place.  
  
"POP!!" Sun Ce wept, desperately trying to free himself. Tears flowed freely from his eyes, he didn't seem to care. Sun Quan had fallen to his knees and Sun Shang Xiang was shrieking at the top of her lungs.  
  
"He he he . . ." Liu Biao laughed. "You three are next." 


	34. Seize the Day

Author's note: I FINALLY UPDATED!! Whooohoo! Sorry about that gigantic delay, folks, but I have some good news too! I've thought of the entire plot up until the very end, and I can guarantee you'll like it! I'm also  
thinking of starting a mailing group by yahoo for TOTSD. If you'd like  
that, please say so and I will establish it in the near future. (and I haven't forgotton about your request, Petta, it'll come up, but you gotta  
wait ^-^) That's all for now, kiddies!  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 3  
Romance of the Four Leaders  
Chapter 34  
Seize the Day  
  
Sun Ce fell to his knees. Zhang He saw thick tears pouring from his face.  
  
"Y-you . . . BASTARD!" He wailed. "I'll KILL YOU!!" Liu Biao just laughed even harder.  
  
"You'll die, Little Conqueror, just like your father." Liu Biao said heartily. "But not after I kill your little sister and brother!" A deep hatred for Liu Biao rose in Zhang He's chest. How dare he destroy his brother's pride like this? How dare he even raise a sword to what was once Sun Ce's father? If only he knew how to trigger the Phoenix, then everything could be fixed . . . He concentrated hard on what had made it occur the time before. Lust for blood? Zhang He guessed. He thought of himself destroying Liu Biao with wicked relish, but still, no phenomenon arose. Liu Biao kicked Sun Quan away from the bunch, all of his slimy minions watched with rapt and excited attention. Sun Quan was seemingly stunned. He had made no reaction to when he was struck down. Liu Biao took up his sword and placed it delicately across Sun Quan's throat. Then, he finally snapped back to reality. His entire body shook violently and a tiny trail of blood dripped down the sides of his neck.  
  
"P-please, no . . ." He whimpered. Liu Biao's horrid lips twisted into what resembled another smile.  
  
"What's wrong, little boy? Afraid to die?" He said in a mock sympathetic voice.  
  
"Sun Ce! Help me, please, brother!!" Sun Quan howled. But Sun Ce was motionless. His head had drooped onto his chest and the front of his armor was splattered with tears. His shoulders heaved every time he took a breath and his hair was mangled and fell all over his neck. His breathing was ragged and he seemed to be completely oblivious to Sun Quan's pleas. "Oh, please! No! Save me!! Sister!"  
  
"Sun Quan!!" Sun Shang Xiang screeched, trying to break free of the two men holding her back by the arms. All the people in the cage were up against the bars, with Sima Yi and Zhou Yu in the very front. Zhou Yu's knuckles were visibly white from gripped the bars and Sima Yi looked as though he were going to be sick. Zhang He struggled against the heavy binds, flailing aggressively and heaving his body in every direction he could. Zhang He suddenly stopped. He had just realized Da Qiao was nowhere in sight. Could it be that she had eluded the guards? They had no idea she was here in the first place . . .  
  
Liu Biao rearranged the blade so it was on Sun Quan's left shoulder. He dug the pointy tip through Sun Quan's armor and cut a section off so it exposed his left shoulder.  
  
"Please, no . . . Somebody save me! Please Liu Biao, spare me!" He cried hysterically. He brought his hairy face close to Sun Quan's smooth one. His eyes narrowed and he bared his decayed teeth yet again.  
  
"And tell me why I should save a little brat like you?" He asked slowly.  
  
"Please, please, just let us go . . ." Sun Quan pleaded. Liu Biao pushed down on the hilt, driving the tip straight into Sun Quan. Sun Quan cried out like a wounded animal and squirmed drastically and flailed from side to side, only deepening the wound.  
  
"Sun QUAN!!" Yelled Sun Shang Xiang. All of a sudden Sun Quan froze. He lay on the ground, deathly still, with a very pale face.  
  
"Is he dead?" Whispered a minion behind Zhang He. Zhang He grew sicker and sicker. Please don't let him be dead . . . He thought desperately Please . . .  
  
Sun Ce was still showing now signs of movement. He stood hunched over on his knees, still heaving noisily. Sun Shang Xiang was weeping loudly, now struggling lamely against her captors, her fists futilely convulsing against them.  
  
"H-how could y-you?" She stammered. With a mighty lurched she flung herself free for a few moments. She charged blindly at Liu Biao and Sima Yi let out a cry like a wounded animal. Liu Biao caught her easily and pounded the back of her sharply. She stopped fight and sunk to the ground.  
  
"NO!" Sima Yi yelled, hurling the Chakram at Liu Biao. It flew through the air in slow motion, and Zhang He heart pained once more as he watched the round end smack into the back of Liu Biao's head. He wheeled around heavily and plowed his way to the prison. He seized Sima Yi before he could head towards the middle and crunched his body against the bars. He could see the fabric of Sima Yi's robes ripping steadily. Sima Yi's eyes were round and he was biting into his bottom lip.  
  
"I think I'll kill you too in the near future." He spat throwing Sima Yi down to the floor and resuming his grim activities.  
  
Zhang He's heart was pounding so hard in his chest he could almost feel the blood rushing through it. His head throbbed and the beginnings of tears were showing themselves. His side was drenched with blood, growing cold from being outside of its previous master's body.  
  
"You see that, Sun Ce!? I've destroyed your entire family! You have been defeated, Little Conqueror!" Liu Biao growled at Sun Ce. Sun Ce's hand moved jerkily up to his face, which no one could see.  
  
"This has to be a bad dream . . ." He said hoarsely.  
  
"Are you listening to me!?" Liu Biao exclaimed. Sun Ce made no answer. Liu Biao's eyes narrowed and he kicked Sun Ce's chest so that his upper body launched back and his head snapped up. His face was tear stained and in an agonized expression. He was no longer the Sun Ce Zhang He had once known, but a defeated shell of him, all his spirit that had once filled him to the brim with so much energy and life had suddenly gone missing. It looked as though Sun Ce would have rather been the dead man sitting beside Zhang He than himself right now.  
  
"It's over everyone, I'm so sorry brothers, I failed you . . ." Sun Ce sobbed. Liu Biao resumed his booming laugh.  
  
"HA HA! He even admits it! I shall take pleasure in removing your head, Sun Ce! My sword!" He called to his men who immediately presented him with a never-before seen weapon with a dazzling silver blade. He brought the edge to Sun Ce's neck and made a tiny slit. "Any last words?" He asked with a cruel grin.  
  
"I loved you guys. You're the best, brothers. Tell Da Qiao that, too . . ." Liu Biao raised the sword and Zhang He shut his eyes hastily. He would see no more of this carnage . . . He readied himself for the sound when suddenly . . .  
  
"Not so fast!" Cried a grisly voice somewhere from the wall. Zhang He eyes snapped back open and with what he saw he could've sang with joy. The entire of the Wu army had now surrounded the camp. The red banner waved high in the sky and Zhou Tai was standing magnificently on top of the wall. His eyes were ablaze and his scars no longer marred his face but became fearsome reminders of his might as a warrior. He whipped his Katana out, fast as lightening and with impeccable grace and speed he leapt down in front of Liu Biao. Zhang He spotted Lu Xun, Huang Gai, and Lu Meng among them.  
  
"What is this!? What's going on?" Liu Biao shrieked. Wu soldiers flooded in from every direction and took hold of the minions and began releasing the prisoners. "This can't happen! I won! ME!" A couple of men picked up Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang, then checked them over quickly.  
  
"Rescue the women, they're in his chambers." Zhou Tai commanded, raising his blade to Liu Biao.  
  
"Father!" Zhou Yu cried happily. Zhou Tai smiled in a crooked sort of way, still not breaking eye contact with Liu Biao, who looked livid.  
  
"You scum. I saw everything, you know. You killed one of my best friends and I'm very upset. Sorry to say, but your life is over . . ." Zhou Tai said shortly. Everyone rushed out of the cage and joined the soldiers and generals. Someone ran over and freed Zhang He then handed him his Talons.  
  
"Thank you." Zhang He said shortly as he snapped them on. Zhou Yu and Sima Yi, now possessing their weapons again, ran to his sides. Zhang He led the way to Sun Ce, picking him up by an arm. Sima Yi disappeared for a moment and retrieved Sun Ce's Tonfas, the put them into his hands. Sun Ce gave them a nod, and wiped his eyes again with his sleeve, the snapped into ready position. Liu Biao suddenly flipped down and kicked Zhou Tai off his footing. This sparked an all-out melee. The Wu soldiers pounced upon them, but were stopped by Liu Biao's men. General flew against general and Sun Ce leapt upon Liu Biao, swinging his Tonfas wildly. Zhang He saw Sima Yi's purple beams flying through the air and the faithful swishing of the Ancient's sword. He raised his Talons and struck down several soldiers, then pulled Zhou Tai to his feet. Sun Ce pushed Liu Biao farther and farther back until he was against the wall of a building. . It seemed as though they had almost won when Liu Biao seized Sun Ce around the neck and leapt several paces back. He flung Sun Ce down on the hard ground and stood to his full height. He laughed maniacally and raised his weapon once again. Suddenly another voice was heard.  
  
"Stop! Don't hurt him!" In a flurry of color and bright fans Da Qiao sped out and flung herself in front of Sun Ce.  
  
"Da Qiao!" Sun Ce yelped.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't make it sooner, Lord Sun Ce, I got lost." She said panting.  
  
"You think you're going to save him, little girl!? Why even try!?" Liu Biao said, looking crazed with a bit of blood dripping from his head.  
  
"I'll tell you why! I don't even know why, and I may be wrong, but I think I love him!" Sun Ce made an indistinguishable little noise. "And I never let anyone hurt someone I love! Don't be fooled because I'm a woman!" She yelled.  
  
"I'll kill the whole lot of you!" He bellowed, finally losing it and swinging his blade heavily around. Da Qiao blocked swiftly and threw a few strikes herself. She leapt back suddenly then went into a pose.  
  
" 'And the older daughter shall have mortal beauty, unleash your fury, Qiao Beauty' !" She recited. He fans whipped out of her hands by some unseen force and hurled Liu Biao into the air, covering him with cuts and gashes. He fell the ground and her fans returned, similar to the method of a boomerang "Did you like my special attack? I was how a Seer predicted my and my sister's birth." She said teasingly, stepping up to him.  
  
"I cannot be defeated by a woman! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A WOMAN!" He said, seizing her ankle. She drove the bladed edge of her fan into Liu Biao, but he didn't seem to mind in the slightest. He grabbed it ruthlessly and threw it down. She screamed and smacked him repeatedly with the other one. He turned her upside down by her ankle and the weapon slipped from her hand.  
  
"I don't care if you have all the help in the world, I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Liu Biao said, going into hysterics. He discarded Da Qiao nonchalantly, grinning evilly at Sun Ce, hungry to cleave his head. She yelled again and fell to the earth with a sickening crack.  
  
"D-da Qiao. . ." He said with his eyes wide. Sun Ce stood paralyzed. He didn't seem to notice Liu Biao inching ever closer. He began to take deep breaths again.  
  
"You . . . You killed my father. . ." he said, stunned. Zhang He felt an odd aura emitting from Sun Ce's body. He didn't know what was going on, but he was sure there was heat radiating from his person. "You killed my brother, and maybe my sister too. I guess you could say they were guilty in your eyes, by being my father's children, but Da Qiao committed no sin. She was pure and innocent . . ." Sun Ce was trembling with rage. His teeth were bared and his eyes were almost glowing. "If she's dead . . . I'm going to be really . . . REALLY . . . PISSED OFF!!!" This time Zhang he was sure there was an aura there. A red ring was around Sun Ce and his Tonfas were red hot. He sprang onto his feet and swung them around and fire leapt from the bamboo poles, igniting the camp around him. A wall of flames shot back and passed right over Zhang He, but the enemy soldiers around him incinerated instantly. Liu Biao was also alight with flame. The licked over his skin and curled his hair into a smoking black mess.  
  
"Help me!! HELP ME!!" He screamed, falling to his knees. Sun Ce hurled himself onto Liu Biao and with his teeth took hold of the big man's throat. He sank the in, clamping down furiously. Blood issued from the wound and Liu Biao made a disgusting guttural sound as he flailed about. Sun Ce released his bite and stood up, blood pouring from his mouth. It was almost as if Zhang He saw into two different worlds when he next saw Sun Ce. He was sure a fiery form of a lion stood where Sun Ce did, but it reality nothing did. Sun Ce gripped his Tonfas and the lion reared back. He smacked the first Tonfa into Liu Biao's spine and the lion pounced. The second collided with his head as the lion clawed that very place. Zhang He actually saw the flesh rip away, even though this spectral lion could not possibly be there. Sun Ce stood up finally and with one blazing burst of ire they simultaneously stamped Liu Biao's neck. It snapped and Sun Ce took a few steps back. The flames decreased and he fell to his knees, looking drained and barely conscious. He head fell to one side, though his eyes were still open. Every single enemy soldier was dead; either lying charred on the ground, or slashed up beyond recognition. Sun Ce exhaled slowly and his shoulders drooped.  
  
"Sun Ce?" Zhou Yu spoke timidly. Sun Ce made no answer. He crawled with difficulty over to where Da Qiao lay. He ran a gloved hand over his silky hair, but she did not wake.  
  
"Da Qiao . . ." He said quietly, clutching her shoulders. The entire of the camp watched with bated breath, some with hands over their mouths. "Da Qiao, please . . ." He said, trying to fight back the urge to cry again. He pulled her lifeless body close to his and held her tightly. Her head dropped onto his shoulder, still looking ever so beautiful. "Da Qiao, you have to wake up! YOU HAVE TO!" He wept. "If you wake up, I promise I'll always keep you safe! I'll never let this happen again! NEVER! Please Da Qiao, I promise! PROMISE!" He said, shaking. Zhang He's heart leapt as he saw her, slowly but surely, open her eyes and look into his face.  
  
"P-promise?" She asked drowsily. Sun Ce smiled broadly and nodded, tears still dripping down his face.  
  
"Promise . . ." He reassured her. He realized all at once that all eyes were on him and he stood up crucially. He looked out with all seriousness over the army, their eyes glued on him. He took a deep breath. "My father is dead." He announced to the crowd. "But I am his oldest son and I live on! That means all the Wu belongs to me, and since I am a leader of the Shi, it also means that Wu is no longer a kingdom. If you follow me, you follow Zhang He!" He declared grandly. Everyone from Wu cheered and clapped for Sun Ce. Zhang He walked over to Sun Ce and clapped a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You did good, brother." He said. Zhou Yu and Sima Yi stepped up to him as well.  
  
"Are you alright, Sun Ce?" Zhou Yu asked, looking at him worriedly.  
  
"That was Dobutsu magic, wasn't it Sun Ce? A lion!" Sima Yi asked. Sun Ce pulled Da Qiao to her feet, looking tired.  
  
"Zhou Yu, will you please get my father's body, he needs a proper funeral later on. Anyone know how Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang are? Where are they?" He asked shakily.  
  
"I think someone took them to the camp before the fray began. I heard them saying they were both alive, but needed care immediately." Sima Yi informed them. Sun Ce nodded.  
  
"Thank the Heavens . . ." He sighed.  
  
"Come on, brother, let's go back to camp . . ." Zhou Yu said sympathetically. Sun Ce nodded and gave a weary smile.  
  
Maybe this won't prove to be a misfortune after all . . . Zhang He thought, looking over the new troops. 


	35. As They Appear

Author's Note: I make up for the previous delay. Lot's of questions are  
answered in this chapter, I KNOW you'll like it. More coming soon.  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 3  
Romance of the Four Leaders  
Chapter 35  
As They Appear  
  
Sun Ce stood in front of the altar next to Sun Shang Xiang and Sun Quan. The Lady Wu Sheng, The Sun children's mother had also come out. All four of them were dressed white robes and looked towards the floor. The altar in front of them was laden with a vase full of water and next to that was an urn filled to the brim with small polished stones. This was meant for putting incense into. One at a time the funeral attendants walked up, bowed, placed a colorful flower in the vase, planted a lighted stick of incense in the urn, bowed again, then stepped aside. Zhang He was among the first. As he approach he caught a look of Sun Ce's face. His eyes were empty and lifeless and he soon looked away from Zhang He. The Lady Wu and Sun Shang Xiang had silent tears pouring from their eyes, but bowed nonetheless when Zhang He left. He walked over to where Sima Yi and Zhou Yu were standing. Everyone besides the Sun family were in black robes with their own family crest above each breast.  
  
"I hate seeing Sun Ce so morose." Zhang He whispered to his sworn brothers. Zhou Yu nodded.  
  
"We should be sympathetic towards him, he loved his father very much." Zhou Yu answered quietly.  
  
When everyone was done paying respects to the Sun family, they all moved out into an open-air patio where Sun Jian's body was. He was cleaned up after his battle with Liu Biao and the look on his face was peaceful. His hair was let down from its usual bun and was fanned out all over the white cloths surrounding him. The hands were folded upon his chest and he was dressed in a simple white kimono. He lay in a sort of cage of wood with pockets of oil set in a honeycomb-like pattern. The top was adorned with white flowers and good-luck scrolls. Sun Ce and Sun Quan stood on the left side of the fixture, and Lady Wu and Sun Shang Xiang on the right. Each were given a torch by the ceremonial priest and then the Buddhist Monk said a prayer in a different form of Chinese.  
  
"May you reincarnate as one of our kin . . ." Sun Ce said at last. The flame was touched to the oil pockets and the structure was immediately ablaze. Everyone bowed as the body of Sun Jian burned. After there was nothing but ash left, the Monk put it into a small container, then placed this inside to sacred funeral boat. It was little and held flowers and a single torch. The monk lit it and they all ventured to the river. He said another short prayer and released it in the rushing water.  
  
"Goodbye, father . . ." Sun Ce whispered as the tiny boat made it's long journey down the river and into the sunset.  
  
Sima Yi sat on the edge of the cliff. He had brought a Koto with him and was playing it as the sun went down. The simple plucking of the strings poured a mournful tune over the main camp. It had been three weeks since the battle with Liu Biao and everyone was back at the main camp. The blood red light silhouetted Sima Yi's figure and his expert playing made Zhang He feel somewhat sad, but that sort of beautiful melancholy a man will feel when he sees something that is perhaps too lovely, for can never understand. The slow plucking of the string finally ceased and Sima Yi was still. Zhang He sighed. The Wu was no more. Now only three kingdoms remained, Shu, Wei and his very own Shi. How could he, a boy born as nothing more than the son of a farmer, have become leader of this grand operation? At times he wished he were no more than a stupid pawn that didn't have to worry about such things as his did in his present existence. Sima Yi looked back, noticing Zhang He for the first time. He raised his hand and smiled at Zhang He. Zhang He gave a small smile back and walked over to where his sworn brother sat.  
  
"That was a lovely song, I heard from over there." He said quietly as he sat down beside him.  
  
"You like it? My own composition, you know. I love playing music, it was one of the only things I enjoyed when my father made me . . ." He left off. Sima Yi pulled the claw-like picks off his fingers and piled them next to the smooth Koto. He then looked off into the glaring distance, the red light tinting his near-perfect face.  
  
"Don't think about it, Sima Yi. My mother died when I was young, too . . ." Zhang He condoled.  
  
"You didn't really know her though, did you?" He replied mildly. Zhang He shook his head.  
  
"But I remember her face a bit. She was awfully pretty, such long hair, she always wore it up so nice. That's all I remember." Zhang He said. "But Rai Tso . . . She was like my mother . . ."  
  
"She was a very kind woman. How did your real mother die?" He asked, gently running his finger along one string of the Koto. Zhang He pondered for a moment.  
  
"You know . . . I don't really know . . . I think it was because of illness, but then again . . . Zhang Liao knows, I'll ask him when I get the chance." Zhang He answered.  
  
"Well, how did you find out, then? Was she just gone one day?" Sima Yi asked a bit skeptically. Zhang He narrowed his eyes and searched the very darkest corners of his memory.  
  
"I . . . remember a lot of yelling . . . Zhang Liao came into the house and he was yelling something, then he told me not to go outside, and . . . My brother, my real brother was there, he was sitting in a corner and smiling . . . and my father came back in, he was so mad. . . That's all." Zhang He said scratching his head.  
  
"Hm . . ." Answered Sima Yi. "You're lucky then, you . . . don't know what it's like to see . . ." For a moment his eyes showed something that he might have another cough attack, but it was quickly quieted. "She was so gentle, I still can recall her touch. But you know the odd thing, about 10 minutes after she died; my father was surprised at her. Like, he didn't know what he had done, like it was somebody else's fault. But after that, I was free. I could go outside and everything. But it didn't make up for the loss. That song is what stuck with me, though. . ."  
  
He slowly plucked the Koto again. In a moment, Zhang He's heart leapt for it was the very same song from his memory, the mysterious tune he knew from somewhere!  
  
"Sima Yi!" Zhang He yelled abruptly. Sima Yi pulled his hands away immediately and looked up, alarmed. "That song! How in the world do you know that?"  
  
"She used to sing it to me all the time . . ." Sima Yi said with his eyes wide.  
  
"You know it, Zhou Yu knows it, Diao Chan knows it, and I know it!" Zhang He stressed, playing absentmindedly with his hair.  
  
"Maybe it's a famous song or something. It seems like coincidence to me . . ." Sima Yi replied.  
  
"We heard it that night, Zhou Yu and I, in the forest. I think it's something more . . ." Zhang He puzzled. Sima Yi shrugged. Suddenly a voice was heard from behind them.  
  
"What's going on?" Said a cheerful tone. Zhang He craned his neck back and saw Mitsuke. He looked around, but Kawaii-Sama was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hello, Mitsuke." Sima Yi answered. He sat down where he was.  
  
"Man, what a sunset." He said enthusiastically. "Reminds me of home."  
  
"Is Japan an interesting country?" Zhang He asked curiously.  
  
"It's a great country! Oh, you should see the Sakura trees in spring! All the little kids are singing, Sakura, Sakura Yayo-i no sora wa! Miwatsu kaghiri, Kasumi Ka? Kumo ka? Oh, it's wonderful! And we have the doll festival in the spring, where all the girls have the magnificent collections of dolls, and the Lords come out of their castles on the star night festival, then we have the grand battles between two provinces where you fight to the death for the honor of your Lord. The mystic and beauty of Japan is never ending!" Mitsuke said excitedly.  
  
"Why did you leave?" Sima Yi asked plainly.  
  
"Ummm, because I . . . Well, I didn't fit in." Mitsuke answered uncertainly.  
  
"Isn't that type of Hakama usually worn by Miko?" Sima Yi continued.  
  
"You mean THIS? Well, sometimes, but guys wear them too. It was the only one I could find! My friend Kenshin wore a pink one!" He said quickly. (haha to all you Rurouni fans out there) Zhang He's suspicions rose once again. If only he could've found out that one day . . . Sima Yi suddenly stood up suddenly. He grabbed the Koto and stepped back.  
  
"Did you feel that?" He asked.  
  
"What?" Zhang He and Mitsuke asked simultaneously. Suddenly there was great rumbling of the ground. Sima Yi fell to his knees and Mitsuke screamed.  
  
"It's an earthquake!" Zhang He yelled. Then the shaking got worse, the surface waves hit. The ground shook in an elliptical pattern and Zhang He fell over the side of the cliff. Before he could plummet to the trees some fifteen feet below he caught onto the side of the ledge.  
  
"ZHANG HE!" Yelped Sima Yi from above. Mitsuke's white sleeved arm came into view and grabbed Zhang He's free hand.  
  
"Got you . . ." He grunted, attempting to pull him up.  
  
"Don't let go!" Zhang He, feeling himself starting to shake. Mitsuke heaved but to Zhang He's horror fell flat on his belly. All at once Mitsuke started to be pulled forward over the edge.  
  
"No!" Said Sima Yi's voice and Mitsuke stopped falling. They were pulled back for a moment, then Sima Yi yelped again and Mitsuke was released. He fell forward onto Zhang He and gave a high-pitched scream as they both fell down towards the looming woods below. Zhang He clutched him, awaiting the horrible blow that was about to arrive as he smacked into the ground. He felt pine needles scratch his face and something sharp slash beside his arm and then all was black.  
  
When he awoke the world around him was dark. The warm, heavy mound on his chest was definitely Mitsuke. As his eyes adjusted to the dark and he saw the gloomy shapes of trees all around him. He shook Mitsuke carefully until he awoke.  
  
"I can't believe we survived that." He said as he stood up.  
  
"I broke you fall, my back hurts so bad it feels as if it's broken." Zhang He said, brushing himself off. "Have you got your sword?" Zhang He asked.  
  
"Yeah, never go anywhere without it." Mitsuke said, grasping the hilt. Zhang He walked up to the bottom of the cliff. He looked up into the starry sky above.  
  
"Sima Yi!?" He called up, but there was no answer.  
  
"Great, just great . . ." Mitsuke said. "I don't expect you know the way out?"  
  
"I've never been here before." Zhang He said, starting to feel hopeless.  
  
"Well, if the camp is that way . . ." Mitsuke said, pointing in the direction of the cliff. "Then we ought to go the opposite way until we come out of the trees, the head west, the north. It'll be easier to locate the camp without the trees obscuring our vision."  
  
Zhang He nodded, and started on the path. Mitsuke immediately caught up with him and drew his Katana.  
  
"You see an enemy?" Zhang He said, halting.  
  
"No, I just want to be ready. The woods here are crawling with bandits and beasts of every manner. Always being alert, that is the way of the samurai. And besides, you are my lord, I must protect you at all costs." Mitsuke explained, stepping lightly. Zhang He smiled.  
  
"I'm glad to have you on my forces Mitsuke, I could use more people like you." Zhang He said quietly.  
  
"Your praise honors me." Mitsuke replied happily. They crept through the dark trees for a while, the temperature dropping gradually. Once a sharp breaking noise sounded to the left of the and Mitsuke snapped into a fighting stance immediately, but it turned out it was a harmless deer. When it began to look as they would never get out of the woods, the situation got even worse. They could no longer continue on in a straight path for an enormous lake was stuck in the middle of the forest. When the traveled along the sides of it, it was discovered that it connected to a river. There was no getting around it, and going through it was out of the question. The water had to be going at least twenty miles per hour, about ten feet deep, and it was icy cold, not the best conditions for the air was getting cold as well.  
  
"I suggest we stay the night here. We have point of reference, fresh water, and I think I could catch a few fish here . . ." Mitsuke offered. Zhang He nodded.  
  
"I can get a fire going, too." Zhang He put forth, prowling around for stray branches. He gathered a mound of them, the set them in triangle shape while Mitsuke shaved down sticks with his sword, and then removed the string that held his hair up and used it as line. He captured some bugs and fastened them to the end. Zhang He was rubbing his hand raw from trying to kindle a flame with only wood. A bit of smoke rose from the hole, but no flame rose. Mitsuke shook his head and stepped over to him.  
  
"There's a much easier way to do it . . ." He said, taking the wood from Zhang He. "First of all the way you this wood set up, it'll burn out too fast. If you place them like this . . ." He set them up in a cube-like design which then criss-crossed over each other. "It'll stay lit for almost the entire night. Now, watch and learn . . ."  
  
Mitsuke plucked a flat board-like piece of wood from the pile, and cut a notch in it. He also stabbed a little hole in the board near the notch. He got a bent stick and used one of the belts from his Hakama to make a sort of miniature longbow. He then hunted around for a smooth stone, also smashing out a little place in the bottom. He put them all together so that the stone was on top, the bow was fastened around the middle, and the stick was in the little hole near the notch. Zhang He had no idea how this was going to work, but in a matter of second, Mitsuke had birthed a tiny flame. He quickly slid it under the criss-crossed wood block and in now time at all it was blazing merrily away.  
  
"That was amazing, Mitsuke! Where did you learn to do that?" Zhang He asked incredulously. Mitsuke shrugged.  
  
"I grew up in a little village in the forest. Me and the person I love used to get lost there all the time, I think I picked it up from hi- . . . her." Mitsuke said. Zhang He eyed him, then moved his gaze to his feet. Mitsuke was great friend, he wouldn't want to give him up, but he was worried that he might be spending the night next a man who didn't "think" the same as most did. It was bothering him too much. He had to ask. He HAD to . . .  
  
"Umm, Mitsuke?" Zhang He inquired timidly. He didn't want to hear if Mitsuke was. It would set up a bar between them. There was no way Zhang He could be truly comfortable with Mitsuke if Mitsuke wanted more than a platonic relationship.  
  
"What is it?" Mitsuke replied, setting his makeshift fishing pole in the water.  
  
"What do you . . .errr . . . think of girls?" Zhang He ventured, not meeting his gaze. Great, this makes me sound like I'M the one who's into guys . . .Zhang He thought But I couldn't just ask him straightforward. . .  
  
"What? What do you mean by that?" Mitsuke asked innocently.  
  
"Well, what I want to know is, well . . . You don't like . . . want men. . ." Zhang He said facing the other way. "Do you?" He added in a frightened tone.  
  
"What!? Of course not!!" Mitsuke laughed. Zhang He laughed and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Good . . . I was just a little worried, sometimes the things you say . . . It just sounded a bit like it. . ."  
  
"Do I sound like that? I seem feminine, don't I?" Mitsuke said in an incapacitated tone, staring deeply into the rippling water.  
  
"Well . . . Sometimes . . ." Zhang He said, throwing a bit more wood on the fire.  
  
"It's just that . . ." Mitsuke began quietly. "Would you understand if I told you something?" Zhang He's alert returned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Something I've done is bad, I've done something bad. So horrible, but it wasn't all my fault. I've also committed a wrongdoing to you. I want to tell you, but I could get hurt . . . You might try to kill me if you knew. . ."  
  
"You could tell me, Mitsuke. I wouldn't kill you, you're my friend." Zhang He said, looking him in the eye. He seemed scared and his eyes were watery.  
  
"Well, you see, I-" He began, but a fish suddenly caught his line. "Oh, it's a big one!" He yelled. His arms fell forward and Zhang He feared the branch would snap. "Pull it in, Zhang He!" Zhang He ran over and yanked on the line, wrenching a gigantic fish out of the water. It flopped around on the ground and Zhang He feared it would fall back in the water. Mitsuke Pulled a dagger out from somewhere in his hakama and stabbed the fish in the head.  
  
"Wow, it's huge! That'll taste great once it's grilled up!" Mitsuke smiled. "I'll clean it now. . ." He said, picking up the fish and making a quick slit along its belly. Zhang He decided to drop the situation for now. He smiled as he watched Mitsuke scoop the innards of the fish out and toss them into the darkling waters of the lake. He scraped off the scales with his razor sharp dagger, and then cleaved the head in one fierce swipe. He put the creamy white meat on a stick and set it over the flames. He shrugged.  
  
"I guess we'll have to eat with our hands, I have no chopsticks or bowls." Mitsuke said.  
  
"I'm grateful to you we have anything to eat at all! It'll be all that much better in the morning when I don't have to wake up with a growling stomach! You're amazing Mitsuke, you can do everything!" Zhang He praised gratefully as he took a handful of fish.  
  
"You are too kind, my Lord." Mitsuke laughed.  
  
"Tell me more about Japan, please. I'd really like to know." Zhang He requested. They talked for a long while about Japan. Mitsuke spoke of the rolling green hills, the lush woods and the farms set in terraces where rice was grown. Of the little children that played along the side of rivers when the bugs sang in summer, and of the bamboo forests where sacred turtle stones lay that might grant your fondest wish. He told of the red Shinto gates in front of the temples where the rituals honoring nature were held and about the sweet smelling air and blossoms in the spring. Zhang He soon fell into a drowsy state in which he was not entirely asleep and definitely not awake. He began to dream that he was surrounded by outlaws, all of which armed with knives. He smiled gallantly and beckoned to them. All his friends were counting on him to win, and this was no problem. With a series of complicated martial arts moves, all of them were lying over the ground, bruised and sorry. Diao Chan rushed up to him and leaped into his arms, cheering and laughing. He awoke to find he was very cold and just a little wet.  
  
It had snowed lightly during the night and the woods were coated in a delicate blanket of white. Mitsuke was still fast asleep and sprinkled with a few stray snowflakes. Zhang He crawled around the extinguished campfire and shook his small frame gently. He opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"We'd better get going." Zhang He said, helping him to his feet. Mitsuke nodded and they began to head west. It was very interesting to trek through the frozen white world, but their feet grew progressively number. Zhang He's thoughts turned to last year's first snow. He had been with Diao Chan on that night. A surge of hatred and anger rose forth in him when he thought of Guo Tu's twisted smile appeared in his mind.  
  
"Poor Rai Tso . . ." he said quietly to himself.  
  
"What did you say?" Mitsuke asked.  
  
"Nothing. . ." He said, wishing he hadn't spoke.  
  
"Who's Rai Tso?" Mitsuke asked placidly.  
  
"She was a good friend of mine who . . . died . . ." Zhang He said, pushing ahead.  
  
"Oh, I'm . . . I'm sorry . . ." Mitsuke said, treading lighter. They trudged on in silence, stepping into clearing after clearing, glade after glade. This forest reminds me so much of that one. The one where Diao Chan broke her leg . . Zhang He thought. I wouldn't want to stumble back into Yuan Shao's palace . . . He thought, remembering Yuan Shao's last words. They walked until midday, with still nothing but more white trees. The day passed and they spent another night, this time without food. There was no snow that night but it made their sleep wet and unpleasant.  
  
"I'm starting to think we would have been better off trying to climb back up." Mitsuke admitted what they'd both been thinking for hours. Zhang He nodded as the moved through narrow trees. All of a sudden he saw a man standing in the bushes in front of them . . . a man with a bow and arrow.  
  
"Mitsuke! Watch out!" Zhang He said, pushing him to the ground as the missile whizzed above them. Then man moved to the side of them as Zhang He scrambled to his feet. Mitsuke tried to get up and draw his sword but it was stuck in the sheath. The man pulled back another arrow and aimed at Mitsuke.  
  
"No!" Zhang He interjected. He launched himself in front of Mitsuke and punched the man in the face. He planned to do a crescent kick, but the man stepped aside and released an arrow, which landed right in Mitsuke's shoulder.  
  
"Mitsuke!" Zhang He yelled, running to his side.  
  
"Don't let your guard down! I'm alright!" Mitsuke yelled. Zhang He stepped nimbly aside from the sadistic archer, adding in a sidekick or two when he could. The man elbowed Zhang He in the chest and he fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. As he was gasping for breath, the man knocked another arrow and aimed straight for his heart. A streak of silver light flashed and the man fell into two pieces with a defeated yell. Mitsuke stood behind when the man once had, heaving and grasping his bloody sword as hard as he could.  
  
"Mitsuke! Are you ok?" Zhang He asked urgently. Mitsuke looked up into Zhang He's eyes, the closed his own, starting to fall towards the earth. Zhang He caught him and pulled him over his shoulder. He took the sword from his limp hand and looked around. He began to run through the woods, yelling for help. All at once he came upon a house in a large tree. Not stopping to think why it was so familiar, he leapt up the boughs with impeccable grace and pushed open the door. There was nobody inside and it was very cold. A bed was in the corner and Zhang He put Mitsuke down upon it. He moaned and finger the arrow in his shoulder.  
  
"Don't move, Mitsuke, I'll get it out!" Zhang He said, looking around for a knife.  
  
"No! NO!" He said drowsily, trying to hold back Zhang He.  
  
"You're talking nonsense, now stop! Hold still!" Zhang He said, trying to remove Mitsuke's shirt.  
  
"Zhang He! Please no!" Mitsuke said, trying to push him off. Zhang He assertively grabbed the fabric and lifted it away from the arrow. He pulled it of his shoulders and threw it aside. He was about to cut the arrow out, but what he saw made him gasp.  
  
Mitsuke's chest was wrapped in heavy white bandages, but his chest most definitely wasn't flat. He couldn't tell when Mitsuke wore the baggy shirt, but he could tell now.  
  
"Good Heavens!" Zhang He yelled. "You're a . . . You're a . . . GIRL!" 


	36. May it Be

Author's Note: Hey People! This is a semi-short one, seven pages. I'm going to be going away for about two or three days, so expect a short delay  
for the next chapter, but I'll have it up before Sunday of next week, I  
promise. And without further ado, Chapter 36!  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 3  
Romance of the Four Leaders  
Chapter 36  
May it Be  
  
"Please understand Zhang He!" She cried, putting her hands over her chest.  
  
"I knew it! Why did you lie to me? To everyone!" Zhang He yelled.  
  
"I'll tell you the entire story, just, please, get this arrow out." She whimpered. Zhang He moved slowly over and made a crossed cut along where the arrow stuck into her soft, warm flesh. He slowly parted the wound and carefully removed the dart, trying not to damage any muscle. He threw the arrow aside and took some blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her wound. After it was tied he sat back waiting for an explanation. She was silent for sometime, then took a deep breath.  
  
"I guess the first thing you should know is my real name. It's Mitsuko." She said sadly. "You want to know why I was masquerading as a man? I wanted to tell you Zhang He, but girls can't join the army, you would've killed me . . ."  
  
"No I wouldn't have! I have other women in my army!" Zhang He objected.  
  
"That's . . . not the only reason . . ." Mitsuko said slowly. Zhang He looked into her eyes unassumingly. "When . . . I first came to China I was trying to find where the main camp of Shu is so I was asking around at taverns. One was pretty rough place and after being there for just a couple of minutes, two guys jumped me. I couldn't just stand there and let it happen, so I got out my sword and slashed them to bits. Well, that didn't make the rest of them too happy, so everyone else in the place attacked me. I . . . Killed them all . . . all except the only woman in the place, she didn't attack me. But she got a good look at me . . . Tall woman, red kimono, yellow obi, I wasn't hard to spot. I just grabbed Kawaii-Sama and barreled out of there as fast as I could, but the next morning people were looking for me. I was soon one of the most wanted in the area. Then I did what I had to do. I put on Jiten's old Hakama he left me, and I became Mitsuke. They weren't looking for a man . . ."  
  
Zhang He was silent for a moment as he analyzed the story. He narrowed his eyes and puzzled over something.  
  
"Who's Jiten?" Zhang He asked. Mitsuko laugh a little dryly. She looked even sadder. Zhang He was definitely going to forgive her, but he wanted to hear the entire thing.  
  
"He is my true fiancé. . ." Mitsuko said, not meeting his gaze.  
  
"Fiance?" Zhang He questioned.  
  
"It's a long story . . . " She laughed in a melancholy way, "Seems like only yesterday though . . ."  
  
"Tell me . . ." Zhang He said, his anger softening as he sat beside her.  
  
"Well, it was several years back when I was still in Japan. I was about fifteen and really ambitious. I wasn't going to take this life of being a quiet housewife; I wanted to be a samurai! Nobody would teach me though, women are forbidden to learn swordplay unless they are born into royalty. I was down at the river one day, just messing around with my wooden boken, and I saw him, Jiten. He was about my age, maybe a little older, and I was really lonely so I went over to talk to him. He was fishing, like always. We were fast friends, and he was a master at swords. So in secret he became my sensei and taught me all he knew about fighting and only two years later he told me I was a master, the best he'd ever seen. It was then when he asked me to the summer festival that I realized I really loved him. A year later he asked me to marry him, and I was so happy, but my father forbid it. I couldn't marry a poor fisherman who didn't ever have a chance of becoming great. So he offered me up to the lord of our district, a truly appalling man. When he saw me, he agreed in a second. But I wouldn't have it! Jiten and I planned to run away, and we almost got to the barge together, but the men caught him. He yelled to me as the men pinned him down. He said 'Run Mitsuko! Run there and don't look back. Join the army, I'll find you, I promise! I'll come for you! I PROMISE!!' And I had to believe him. I still do. My big brother saved him, I'm sure he's alive. I'm sure he'll come for me. . ." She left off.  
  
"Mitsuko . . . I'm sorry that happened to you. You can always stay in the Shi army, I wouldn't kick you out, I'd never kill you, you're my friend." She smiled.  
  
"Thank you, my Lord, I'm so happy I can count on you." She said sniffling. Zhang He stood up.  
  
"Now, let's get out of here, I think we're about near the end of the wood." She nodded and got shakily to her feet. "Wait, do you need rest?" He asked.  
  
"I think I'm ok. . ." She said unsurely.  
  
"You should stay here . . . I'll go get some food for both of us, I'll be back pretty soon, try to sleep." Zhang He said.  
  
"All right, but what if the owner of the house comes back?" She asked. Zhang He looked around warily. Where had he seen this house before?  
  
"Tell him the story, and tell him I'm the leader of Shi. If he kicks you out, wait near the roots of the tree. I promise I'll be back by sundown." Zhang He said. She nodded and he hopped out of the tree swiftly. His feet touched the light soil of the forest and he sped off forward. After only a couple of minutes, he could tell it was getting light. He sped through a few more trees, then came face to face with a very steep hill. Where had he seen this place before? This forest, this hill, the entire thing looked SO familiar . . . It was almost like a memory from a nightmare that had slipped his mind so very long ago. He watched to steep, fine dust leading up to heaven knows where with unsafe feeling of rapt attention. He felt a glow, no, an aura emanating from this place. From the plateau above, as if SHE had been there . . . Almost feeling afraid, Zhang He made his way slowly up the hill, nearly tripping once or twice. As he pulled himself to the top he took a couple of deep breathes while looking at the ground. As he turned he face forward, a world of ruin lay before him. The sky was dark and threatening to rain, and Zhang He swore a flash of lightening lit it up momentarily. A roar of thunder confirmed the sight as his eyes ran across the wasteland. Everywhere was broken stone, the burnt remnants that had once been wood, crushed red shingles from the roof that had fallen down, and a smell like an extinguished flame. A cold bite of wind swept along his face, rustling his hair and stinging his eyes. Bits of black ash danced in the invisible wave that was air, swirling and then resting once more on the ruined land. By his sixth sense he could feel that people had died here, but they were gone now. The bodies are gone, that is . . . He thought to himself Maybe the souls stayed? A shiver ran up his spine and he felt that perhaps he should not be treading on this tainted earth, but his curiosity pushed him forth. He took a step and suffered from another quick shiver. He walked precariously over the mounds of crushed stone and splintered wood. After a through investigation, he determined this place had been a palace. There were a great many skeletons of rooms, ripped up beds, and battered armories. He picked up a book from the ruins and brushed the dust off. After finding it held nothing but some rubbished concerning battle, he dropped it carelessly back into the pile. He looked to his far left and discovered there was some building standing. Most of the grand red paint had been burned or chipped off, but the great doors that led into it still held strong. He approached is cautiously, just waiting for some horrid being to pop out and devour him. He climbed the step in front of it and ran his fingers along the wood of the door. It felt cold and ominous. With a gathering of courage, he pushed on the entrance slightly and the door swung open gradually. With a great force it slammed into the wall, causing a shower of debris and rocks from the roof, but it still held up. He crept carefully into the dark hall, keeping an eye on the roof at all times. Once he felt it wasn't going to collapse just yet, he peered with anxiousness down the corridor.  
  
"I wish I'd brought Mitsuke's katana . . ." He said, hearing his weak voice echo softly through the passage and feeling very small indeed. He started up at moderate pace, giving one last look to the light behind him. He ran his fingers across the wall, feeling for something other than cracks. As it grew pitch black around him, his hand found the hinges of a door. He found clumsily where it opened and wrenched open the door. It swung forward with a foreboding creak. Zhang He's eyes scanned looming shapes in the sinister atmosphere and as he stepped in a musty stank flowed into his nostrils. His sight began adjust to the gloom and he saw the wooden frame of a bed. He tested the springy mattress and his fingers grazed the smooth silk blanket. A window on the east wall showed the darkening sky, a pink tinge showing through the clouds out side. The lattice of the window created an odd, bar-like shadow on the floor. As he patrolled into the back of the room, it grew dimmer and dimmer. He walked silently in the thick shadows feeling for something in front of him. All at once it felt as if the floor had slipped away. He leg sunk suddenly into a pit of murky water, followed by the rest of him. He cried out, only to get a mouthful of dirty water. He swam to the surface and spit it out hurriedly, waving his hands around wildly fro the surface. His hand grasped the slippery surface from which he plummeted down from, and he summoned his strength to get out of the pool. He rose unsteadily to his feet, still spitting the dirty water all over. He wiped his eyes, opening them to find just about as much darkness as when they were open. As he shook more water off him body and made his way back to the entrance, he turned suddenly backward. Hadn't he just heard a soft padding behind him? He stared into the black for a minute, and then turned back slowly, his eyes refusing to move from the dark space as he turned his head forward. With a slightly fasted gait, he found the door and shut it hastily. He started down the hall again with his tension still ready to snap. As he walked with the feeling of presence all around him, he heard it again. Pad, pad, pad. He wheeled around on his heel, his fists up, but there was nothing in sight. He took several breaths and shivered from his body temperature going down.  
  
"W-who's there!?" He demanded into the darkness. No answer. He took some steps backwards, his heart thumping noisily. He swallowed, feeling the little beads of cold water slide of his face and hair. He wasn't going to wait here any longer, he decided. With a spontaneous and enormous burst of speed, he charged blindly for the door. He wasn't going to stop no matter what. Then, the noise was behind him again. PAD, PAD, PAD. It was going faster, It was following him . . . He breathed violently through his nostrils, fearing the water on his shoes would cause him to slip. He could hear the steps pounding behind him in hot pursuit, yearning to catch him. "Leave me alone!" Zhang He yelled without looking back, but the steps did not cease. It looked as if he would have almost made it out, the light from the door shone in the distance, but while he was running his forehead collided hard with something on the wall. He was knocked backwards and the back of his head his the hard wood floor. As he blacked out a shining white something floated harmlessly above him, blurred from his failing vision. He could hold on no longer and feeling the slight trickle of blood from his forehead, passed out.  
  
He awoke in some unsure warmth around him. He discovered night had fallen or he was still in that horrible dark. He lifted up his arms and found that a heavy silk blanket was on top of him. Just as he was about to sit up, a soft voice spoke from somewhere beside him.  
  
"Is . . . it y . ..u, Zhang He?" It said, sounding as if it was speaking through a heavy wool blanket. It sounded delicate and unsure but in a way nostalgic . . .  
  
"Who's there?" He asked, his heart starting to pound again.  
  
"It i . . . y . . .ou . . ." It said. It grew louder and softer sometimes, like it couldn't control the volume at which it came out. "I . . . mis. . . d y. . . v. . .ry much . . ."  
  
"Who are you!? What is this place!?" Zhang He said, looking around for the person speaking.  
  
"You . . . d. . .n't re . . .ber?" It asked, sounding almost hurt.  
  
"No, I don't remember. Tell me." Zhang He said, feeling this was something important.  
  
"Yu . . . . S . . . His . . . P . . .ala. . . ." It crackled.  
  
"What? Who's?" Zhang He said, straining his ears.  
  
"Yua . . . S . . .ha . . ."  
  
"Yua Sha?" Zhang He asked. "Is that him? Yua . . . Yuan? Yuan Shao!?" Zhang He demanded, feeling alarmed.  
  
"Ye . . . Yua . . . Shao . . .His . . . Pa . . ."  
  
"His palace? This is his palace!?" Zhang He asked, sitting up with surprise. It fit so perfectly. The field, the hill, the forest! That was Pang Tong's tree house! The room he was in before was the one he had occupied for a short while! The pool was the bath! But if this was Yuan Shao's palace, what had happened to it? "What in the world happened?" Zhang He inquired urgently.  
  
"Gu . . . Tu . . . He . . . revol . . . aft . . . you . . . left. . ." It said, sounding tired, as if it took amazing amounts of energy to speak.  
  
"Guo Tu? He did this?" Zhang He said, wanting much more information. He felt that old burst of hatred for Guo Tu. What could he have done to destroy the mighty Yuan Shao? Guo Tu had done something after he'd been 'released' from Yuan Shao's forces. . . Who was this he was talking to? Then, it suddenly hit him. "Rai Tso? Is that you? Are you still alive? RAI TSO?" He yelled into the darkness. No answer. It had to have been her . . . it had to . . . He rose slowly from his place and stood up. He head throbbed a little and when he put his hand to the injury he found some bandages there. He found his way out slowly, stepping outside. Twilight swallowed the area and the last glow of the sun was gone. His promise to Mitsuko had been broken. He wasn't back by sundown. He leapt down the hill without thinking and slid onto flat ground. He slipped gracefully through the trees, paying no never mind to the slight pain in his joints. After about ten minutes he found the tree house. After leaping into the house, he found Mitsuko sleeping placidly on the bed. He shook her carefully awake, still panting some.  
  
"What in the world happened to you?" She asked, pointing drowsily to his head. He explained the ordeal in which he'd been through.  
  
"Good heavens . . ." She said, astounded. Zhang He nodded  
  
"We have to go back there tomorrow. I know where we are now. If we go east we'll come to a little village, then more woodland, and then after miles of more land the Wei camp. If we go far enough west from the Palace Ruins we should be on a pretty high hill where we can locate our camp." Zhang He said, feeling harrowed from tiredness. They talked a bit more, and then decided to go to bed, both their stomachs growling.  
  
In the morning, which bore the unmistakable symptoms of an approaching storm, they climbed down and made their way back slowly to the rubble.  
  
"Wow, what a wreck! You say you used to LIVE here?" She asked, looking around unsurely.  
  
"It used to be a grand palace! But Guo Tu did something here . . ." Zhang He said, leading the way across the field.  
  
"Who's Guo Tu?" Mitsuko said, almost tripping over a hiding stone.  
  
"A bastard." Zhang He said bitterly. "He killed my friend, made me look bad, lied to get me kicked out because I was Yuan Shao's favorite, and a number of other nasty things which I've chosen to forget."  
  
"Sounds like a nice guy. . ." Mitsuko said sarcastically, holding her arms out for balance. The made their way with difficult over the field and finally toppled over the mound of stone that used to be the outer wall. As they stepped on the flat grass finally, Zhang He cast a mournful look back at the ruin that used to be his home. How was it possible that Guo Tu did this? He would have had to have some pretty strong men and weapons, or some serious magic, and it's not as if he had any friends . . . He remembered Yuan Shao's last words to him: '. . .Leave him the Talons incase she speaks the truth. If either of them ever return, kill them on sight. . .' He'd returned, but the only one who was dead was still Rai Tso . . . She never deserved this . . . She was the only one who was innocent. Yuan Shao was a powerful man; it seemed impossible that someone like Guo Tu could bring him crashing down so suddenly. Was Yuan Shao still alive? And if so, where was he? What about all the other people at the palace? Their bodies were obviously not littering the ground, but they didn't just disappear. Zhang He wished he could find Guo Tu again . . . He wished he could find and kill him. If he only got revenge on one person in his life, it would have to be Guo Tu. What he felt for Guo Tu was more than hatred, it was pure abhorrence. The very thought of Guo Tu made him sick, and he longed to sink the Metal Talons into his flesh, to hear in scream in pain. He relished the time when Yuan Shao had severed his hand. He recalled how he writhed one the ground, tears of pain leaking from his shut up eyes. How he held his bloody wrist and gaped in horror at the mangled limb. Just recollecting the incident brought a cruel grin to Zhang He's lips.  
  
"Zhang He?" Mitsuko said, looking at him from a distance. He had been so caught up in thinking, hadn't noticed she was still walking.  
  
"Sorry." He said, returning to reality and catching up with her quickly. At the top of the hill, the world looked misty and melancholy. They spotted the black object far in the distance that was the Shi camp. It was so small from here, and so hard to believe that everyone and everything he cared for was inside that little spot. He wondered about his sworn brothers. Were they looking for him? Maybe they'd given up already . . . An poor Diao Chan . . . Zhang He hoped she wasn't worried. He looked over at Mitsuko. What would they say when they found out that the brave samurai Mitsuke was actually a girl? It all awaited him in that camp, that little spot in the distance.  
  
"Come on, Mitsuko, let's go home." 


	37. Starry Starry Night

Author's Note: We're getting down to it, kiddies! I think I'll only have  
about 7 or 8 more chapters in part three, then we're getting on to the climax! Oh, boy! For now, enjoy this chapter please, I worked hard on it  
just for you!  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 3  
The Romance of the Four Leaders  
Chapter 37  
Starry Starry Night  
  
Zhang He ran down the gentle slope, cutting through the thin mist like a needle floating across a vast, empty ocean. Mitsuko followed, slightly slower because of her injury. Zhang He wanted to be home very badly, to have Diao Chan leap into his arms, followed by a flying hug. He could almost feel the warmth of her body right now, even though they were miles apart.  
  
"Zhang He, slow down!" Mitsuko panted, trying to keep herself from tripping over her own feet.  
  
"If we run, we can get there by this morning!" Zhang He explained, not declining his pace. Zhang He ran and ran until he could not even notice the pain he felt, all the time Mitsuko was falling farther behind. His strong legs swept across the empty plain, not letting a second escape to allow injury to occur. It felt almost as if he were flying, and soon, he was feeling lightheaded enough to believe it. After about an hour, Mitsuko was has almost disappeared into the horizon. Zhang He, glancing back for a moment, perceived this and halted, wheezing and holding his chest. Yes, a break, it would not be such horrible delay. He sat down in the soft, semi- moist grass and breathed heavily. One or two beads of sweat dripped from his forehead onto the green blades. Soon, Mitsuko caught up, huffing and puffing and clutching her side. She winced as she sat beside Zhang He, gasping audibly.  
  
"Sorry," He said, sounding almost equally winded. "Didn't mean to go that fast and leave you behind. I just got to thinking about Diao Chan . . ." She nodded and smiled a bit. Zhang He looked over at her, staring deep into her bluish-gray eyes. They were filled with melancholy, a sweet sadness he couldn't identify. Then he remembered. She'd been separated from her fiancé, Jiten, back in Japan. He watched her for a moment, feeling sorry for her every second.  
  
"Mitsuko. . ." He said, alerting her attention. She turned to look at him, her eyes a bit wide. "I . . . want to help you." He declared. A look of confusion spread across her near-perfect complexion.  
  
"I don't understand you, Zhang He." She said, looking seriously at him. He returned the look, and matched the feelings with his voice.  
  
"I can fathom your pain, Mitsuko. I can feel how you want to be with Jiten, and I'll do all I can to reunite the two of you." Zhang He explained. Mitsuko looked touched, but shook her head.  
  
"Zhang He, he's all the way back in Japan. It would be hard to get over there in the first place, and even harder to track down Jiten. I don't even know if he's still alive, much less where he's being held. . ." She left off.  
  
"If he's being held captive, he'll be with the other man who wanted to marry you! I could come in with a couple of troops, break my way in, search the dungeons, and be out with Jiten before the Lord knew what was going on!" Zhang He told her.  
  
"Jiten made a promise to me, I'm sure he'll come and find me . . ." Zhang He shrugged.  
  
"Suit yourself. But if you ever need something done, don't be afraid to ask." She nodded and smiled a little sadly. After this short talk, they both decided it would be best to set off again, but this time at a slower pace. They continued on for several hours at the least. About the time of sunset the air began to cool and the rain clouds in the air started to look more and more ominous. Zhang He began to run again in spite of his body telling him if he would run more he would get a cramp in his legs later on. Mitsuko did better to keep up this time; she pulled the strings on the ends of her Hakama so that they would not trip her. Once the sun sank completely below to horizon line, it went below zero. Zhang He shivered as he ran, his joints sore and begging for another break, but he would not. It was getting colder and more frigid by the second, and he did not want to spend the night in the wilds again. But with nothing in his stomach, he found it difficult to keep his gait hastened.  
  
An hour after dark, the worst had come to life. Small white flakes began to drift down from the clouds and powdered the meadow lightly. Zhang He stopped for a moment and looked up, five or six snowflakes landing on his face, melting instantly and creating wet splotches. He wiped it away belligerently, hating the snow for being wet and cold, then tore off again, keeping his head down for fear of more snow. Mitsuko began to fall behind and slip again.  
  
"Are you doing ok, Mitsuko?" Zhang He called back to her. She gasped some and called back.  
  
"Yes, keep going my Lord." She assured. They kept running until the snow had completely blanketed the ground, except for the footsteps they were creating as the trudged along. Zhang He slipped and fell once, growing wet and even colder, but he launched right back on his feet. When the moon was nearly overhead Mitsuko came to a dead halt. Zhang He stopped when he heard her footstep cease and turned to look at her. Her face was extremely pale save the bright pink marks on her cheeks. She swayed a bit and teetered side first into the snow. Zhang He yelled and rushed over to her, snow flying in every direction around his feet. She lay unconscious, surrounded by the sparkling white, one arm outstretched, her Hakama and Kimono splayed like the delicate wings of an injured bird. Zhang He knelt beside her and shook her gently.  
  
"Mitsuko? MITSUKO!" He said, shaking her a bit harder. She still would not wake. Zhang He looked at her chest and spotted a blossoming splotch of scarlet where her wound was. Zhang He shook his head and picked her up. The camp was only about an hour away, he could tell by the glow of lights on the snow. Cradling her between his arms and bowing his head to keep the snow out of his eyes. The wind blew harshly now, pushing Zhang He back slowly, but he still made progress. He could see the top of the roofs now.  
  
"Heeeeey!" He called down, but he voice was blocked out by the roaring of the wind. He took a few more steps, struggling between Mitsuko and the cold winds. She was a burden, but he couldn't just leave her behind . . . His whole body began to feel numb, but he refused to let go. He stumbling steps got more and more ragged.  
  
"I . . . Won't . . . Give up . . ." He told himself through gritted teeth. As he trekked on through the bitter cold, he felt his vision blur. He arms, shaking with cold and wasted endurance, felt as though they might give way at any second. Then he saw it, the great looming gate of the Shi camp, not twenty feet in front of him. He gasped with joy and with his last effort. Just as he got close enough to touch the smooth wood of the door, his left leg suffered a massive cramp. He lost his footing and dropped Mitsuko in the snow beside him. He moaned in pain as he grasped his frozen leg. He felt his toes sticking out at weird angles in his shoes and only wished for his leg to free up, but the pain only increased. This time he cried out into the night, the snow raining down on his body. In a matter of moments, he was completely covered in the fine white powder that bit at bare skin. His seized leg began to loosen a bit as he rubbed it furiously. Then he lay back on the snow, feeling totally exhausted and incapacitated. The sharpness dulled and all he saw was the glistening flakes dancing in the sky. He heard fuzzy voices around him, and then saw dark shapes above his head.  
  
"Mumble Zhang He mumble mumble inside mumble right now mumble." Was all he could translate right now. He felt warm hands on his back and began to lose consciousness. Suddenly he remembered.  
  
"She's hurt. . . Help her . . ." He gasped, trying lamely to point at Mitsuko. After this he quickly slipped into darkness, warm, glorious darkness where none of the world matter for a few sweet seconds.  
  
It was the sun that brought him out of this wonderful lull, the sun reflecting painfully off the snow. When he opened his eyes and they finally focused, he saw the anxious expression of Diao Chan floating above him. He lips formed a contented smile and he reached for her like a sedated drunk. He tiny hand wrapped around his and she placed it on the white sheet by his thigh. She put a finger to her lips, and stroked his hair gently.  
  
"Don't try to talk." She said delicately, resonating softness.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" He said, surprised at his own slurred speech. "Mitsuko? Is she alright?" Diao Chan looked a bit surprised herself.  
  
"You knew? When did you find out?" She asked a bit more urgently.  
  
"When we were lost in the woods. Where is she?" He asked, waking up a bit. Diao Chan looked suddenly looked sad.  
  
"That Lu Xun guy. He was in the room when they found out. He's going to have her executed in a couple of minutes. Poor thing. If it wasn't for that silly rule. . ." Zhang he sat up suddenly, eyes wide. He was beginning to sweat again.  
  
"Where is she? I've got to save her!" He yelled. Diao Chan looked frightened.  
  
"R-right out there." She told him, pointing through the door.  
  
"That fool! No one can execute my officers without my authority, woman or not!" He snapped at no one. Diao Chan rose and helped him walk a little, but he quickly regained his steps and hurried outside. Outside, about 30 feet away, Mitsuko sat bound by her ankles and wrists. She kneeled in front of Lu Xun and Lu Meng, who looked a bit uncertain. Their faces lit up with a sinister glow as they saw Zhang He. Lu Xun glided over and gave a quick bow to Zhang He.  
  
"I was just about to take care of this, my Lord. As you probably know, the samurai is a woman. The penalty for masquerading as a man is death. I have my Lord's permission, I assume?" He asked, sounding a bit frightened.  
  
"Of course you don't!" Zhang He spat back at him, feeling angry. He looked around for his sworn brothers, or anyone else sensible, but found no one. In fact, the camp looked completely deserted. Lu Xun looked taken aback.  
  
"B-but, my Lord! It's the law!" Lu Xun stammered, looking as if he'd made a bad mistake, which indeed he had done.  
  
"I don't care! This is my army, and it has my laws, and I say that any woman who wants to join, can. Especially my good friend Mitsuko." As he declared this he walked over to Mitsuko and brought her to her feet. She smiled gratefully at him and muttered something that sounded like:  
  
"I don't deserve your kindness . . ." After Mitsuke was taken care of, Zhang He wheeled back on Lu Xun, who was cowering a little in his presence. Diao Chan drifted over to him, looking a bit like Zhang He might fall over again and grabbed onto his arm.  
  
"Where is everybody?" He asked in a bit calmer tone, much to Lu Xun's relief.  
  
"They've gone to look for you, my Lord. They have been doing so every night and day since your absence. They should be returning shortly." He said grandly, which almost didn't suit his size.  
  
"Is my brother here?" Zhang He asked peering around. He spotted Sun Quan looking surly and watching with half interest in the corner of the courtyard. Xu Huang was, who was sparring with Taishi Ci before Mitsuko had been brought out was gazing over at them as well. Huang Gai and Lu Meng were obviously around, but he supposed most of the ones who weren't out were resting in the warmth inside.  
  
"If you mean Sima Yi . . ." He said, putting a bitter tone on the Zhang He's sworn brother's name as if it were a rude curse word "Then, no, he's out with the others, my Lord."  
  
"No, I mean Zhang Liao." He said plainly "Are Sun Shang Xiang and the Qiao sisters here, as well?" He asked. Lu Xun shook his head.  
  
"Lord Zhang Liao has also gone with them, but I do not know the whereabouts of the women." Lu Xun informed.  
  
"Their in our building." Diao Chan piped up. "I was in there just a moment ago." Zhang He nodded.  
  
"Thanks Lu Xun, you've been helpful. If you don't attack my officers anymore, I might just like you one day." He said jokingly. Lu Xun looked a bit stunned at Zhang He's informality. He simply bowed and strutted off. "Come on, Diao Chan, Mitsuko, let's go talk to the others." He said cheerfully. Everything was right once again. He wasn't lost in a cold forest, people weren't being attacked, and no one was kidnapped. He made a note in the back of his mind to tell the others what he'd found at the ruins of Yuan Shao when they were all together again.  
  
As he pushed open the light brown door leading to the girl's rooms, a squall of high-pitched voices erupted from everywhere. Xiao Qiao Jumped around him happily, chorusing, "He's alive!" in a gleeful sing-song voice. Da Qiao rushed over and with her hands clasped together told him how glad she was that he was back safely. Sun Shang Xiang, evidently relieved, scolded him viciously about deserting them, all the while with a smile on her face. After they were all done speaking, Zhang He pushed Mitsuko forward gently.  
  
"Girls, let me introduce you to your new roommate." He said happily. Everyone was silent as the grave, staring blankly at Mitsuko and Zhang He. It was Xiao Qiao who broke it.  
  
"But he can't sleep in our room, he's a man!" She said in a concerned, whiney sort of voice.  
  
"No, I'm not. I was masquerading as one because I was in hiding." Mitsuko said boldly.  
  
"Seriously?" Said Sun Shang Xiang, sounding astonished. "That's amazing! How did you live sleeping near all those stinky men?"  
  
"Aww, it was only Gan Ning. He's not stinky, just talks a lot." Mitsuko joked. A round of girlish laughter was heard for a second and Zhang He could tell they would all make fast friends.  
  
About an hour later Zhang He's sworn brothers returned. The rode up through the gates, waving, shouting happily and 'whoohooing' loudly.  
  
"Zhang He, I'm so glad! I kept thinking it was my fault you two were lost. . ." Sima Yi said in tones of evident relief.  
  
"Man, I thought we'd never see you again! You are sooooo lucky!" Sun Ce yelled, punching Zhang He in the arm softly. Zhou Yu shook his head at Sun Ce.  
  
"I'm glad you all made it back safely. I assume Mitsuke is all right?" Zhou Yu asked placidly.  
  
"Mitsuko, actually." Zhang He said, preparing himself for the long explanation.  
  
"Mitsuko? But that's a girl's name!" Sima Yi said, a puzzled expression overtaking him.  
  
"Exactly . . ." Zhang He sighed. He launched into retelling the story. They were all very surprised at the end, but Zhang He was glad to see none of them objected in the slightest.  
  
It was with a happy heart that Zhang He retired that night. He had missed the peaceful and near silent sighs of his sleeping of his brother's around. He thought of Diao Chan resting in the room beside his, next to all the other girls, now including Mitsuko. He remembered how Diao Chan got into this entire mess in the first place. It was because of her father, he wanted Dong Zhou and Lu Bu dead. He was ready to put his own daughter a risk because of this want? Zhang He decided he disliked her father, even though he had never met. Anyone who was ready to put such a lovely creature such as Diao Chan in danger's way was his immediate enemy. But I must never say this to her . . . He thought She probably loves him, as any daughter does her father, adopted or not. He wondered if Lu Bu would ever return to claim Diao Chan back. If he did, Zhang He would be ready this time; he wouldn't let Lu Bu win. He suddenly had this glorious vision of himself standing triumphantly over Lu Bu's body, his Talons raised, gleaming in the sun, perhaps an injury or two on his person. Diao Chan would run up to him and leap into his arms, laughing and crying with joy.  
  
"I Love you, Zhang He!" She would cheer. "Won't you marry me?" This very thought brought a contented grin to his face. Zhang He slipped into a serene sleep, still smiling from his wonderful 'victory'.  
  
At first there was only blackness, seemingly a few second to his subconscious, but possibly three or four hours in real time. But images began to develop from this unthreatening gloom. He saw a girl, perhaps fourteen or fifteen, sharpen from the blurry moving shapes. She stood barely five feet, but something about her radiated respect. Her hair reached all the way down to her ankles and was jet black. It undulated in thick curtains, swaying like a pendulum in the wind. Her eyes were also a black, deep and empty, like pools in a dark cavern. Her skin was pale, so pale that with a trick of the light, it blended in with the whites of her eyes. Her face bore no menace, but looked rather sad and docile. Her attire was a solid black, with a red sash around her slender middle. She was in a gloomy forest in the middle of the day, the light shining through the trees creating splotches of glow on the shady forest terrain. She drifted among the trees, wander aimlessly and humming a bit.  
  
The oddest part of this dream, as Zhang He later remembered, was that it wasn't like a dream at all. It was like watching someone else's life, through your own eyes, but you couldn't control what you saw. A fixed position over the forest, sometimes the view would change, but Zhang He couldn't look left if he'd wanted to.  
  
She ascended up a hill, covered with dead leaves from last fall. On top the hill was a small bench, carved from stone, which looked well used and smooth. Up top was a canopy of a large oak tree, the leaves browning in the late autumn. They floated down lazily, making small rustles as they joined their fallen brothers on the earth. She sat delicately down on the bench, gazing up at the looming branches of the massive tree. Her expression was placid, vacant, and almost confused. She looked like a person who'd had amnesia, like she wanted to remember the life she used to know. After a few more seconds of watching her gaze up into nothing, a crunching of leaves was heard. Out of the corner came a man. A man who looked exactly like . . .  
  
Me?  
  
Zhang He stared at him for a second and realized it definitely wasn't him, though the resemblance was striking. His hair was shorter and a bit fairer in hue, but his complexion was almost identical to Zhang He's.  
  
As he ambled carelessly through the clearing, he caught a glimpse of the girl on the bench. He stopped to look at her, a look of soft apprehension showing through his eyes. His mouth hung a bit open and kept moving as if he wanted to say something.  
  
"H-hello . . ." He said in a weak voice to the girl, who wasn't even looking at him. Her gaze, directed towards the branches, replaced itself on the man's eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked innocently, her eyes pupil-less and sad. She looked almost scared of meeting someone, even though Zhang He could tell he meant her no harm.  
  
"Just a nobody." The boy answered more calmly. He walked up the hill and sat down beside her, her eyes following him every step of the way. She gazed deeply into his eyes, but with no emotion, no look of excitement or displeasure.  
  
"Justanoboy?" She asked finally. "That's an odd name . . ." He laughed a little.  
  
"No, I meant my name isn't important." He grinned. "Do you . . . come here a lot?" She nodded, breaking eye contact and staring at her knees.  
  
"I like this place . . ." She said with tired criticalness. "It's . . . quiet." He looked at her, his eyes narrowing with something that resembled fear.  
  
"I see you in the village all the time. You just look out the window a lot of the time, but I wonder about you. Is . . . is it true what they say? About you having special powers?" He asked, his voice trembling in the very slightest way. She looked back at him, her eyes seeming to shine.  
  
"I . . . Don't know. I have bad dreams sometimes. . ."  
  
This left the man a blank. Who was this mysterious girl? What power she supposedly bear?  
  
"Bad dreams? About what?" He asked, his eyes darting up and down her body. She shook her head, looking like she remembered something terrible. Her lips moved and shivered, but no sound came I out.  
  
"I . . . Don't remember. But . . . But . . . Why do people kill?"  
  
"Why do people kill?"  
  
"Why do people kill?"  
  
This phrase repeated in Zhang He's mind over and over until the worlds dimmed and all was black once again. He woke up, his forehead drenched with cold sweat, feeling, more tired than he had when he had gone to sleep. Sima Yi's face bobbed into view, looking apprehensive and intimidated.  
  
"Zhang He?" He asked carefully. "Are you alright?" Zhang He sat up with difficulty, wiping his brow.  
  
"I'm fine, I just had another weird dream . . ." He grunted, massaging his temples.  
  
"You were mumbling stuff like 'Kill, kill. . . . Why?' " Sun Ce yawned from beside him.  
  
"Why do people kill?" Zhang He inquired. They were all silent for a moment, looking half at him and each other. "It's what she kept saying . . ." He explained.  
  
"She?" Asked Sima Yi, his eyes wide. " Like . . . The Lady in Black?" Zhang He shook his head.  
  
"Someone different this time. She was alive, at least." He left off. He did not want to explain the entire thing to them this early in the morning.  
  
"You really ought to find a way of combating Her next time She shows up." Zhou Yu said softly. Zhang He pondered this for a moment. All of a sudden, Sima Yi perked up with a little cry.  
  
"That's reminds me!" He yelled, beaming. "I was thinking about you little episode with Liu Biao, Sun Ce. The proceedings during which Zhang He's fortitude Dobutsu was activated in addition to Sun Ce's is remarkably analogous to one another. Therefore, my theory is the concurrence of these measures is, in fact, not a coincidence but identical varieties of enchantments! And, if this is the case, I assume I can identify an individual who is capable of facilitating us with harnessing that supremacy. A single Dobutsu intended for every one of us. One that we can use at will." Sima Yi said, his eyes alight. Everything was silent as the grave for a moment.  
  
"What the hell did you just say? Was that Chinese, because it sounded like a different language. . ." Sun Ce said stupidly. Sima Yi sighed.  
  
"I forgot, Sun Ce is in our midst. Why bother using intelligent conversation . . ." Sima Yi said, sounding exasperated.  
  
"Hey!" Sun Ce yelled indignantly.  
  
"Sun Ce, you moron. He said that he thinks that what happened what happened both when you and Zhang He happened across those miraculous events, it was the same type of magic, and he thinks he knows someone who can help us use that power at will." Zhou Yu translated easily. Zhang He felt glad upon hearing Zhou Yu's harsh tone that he hadn't been the one who asked what Sima Yi had said.  
  
"Why didn't he just say that, then?" Sun Ce asked, a patch of blush on his face. "Besides, I knew what he was saying, I was just testing you, Zhou Yu . . ." Zhou Yu shot him a dirty look before Zhang He spoke again.  
  
"Wait, you know someone who can help us use that magic at will?" Zhang He demanded. Sima Yi smiled wryly.  
  
"Precisely . . ."  
  
"Do tell, then! Don't keep a secret!" Zhang He grinned, crazy with excitement.  
  
"Well, you seen my grandfather, Sima Hua, is a great mystic . . ." He began, when Sun Ce made a belligerent noise.  
  
"Were going to go out on some lousy quest that probably is just a stupid wild goose chase because you grandpa is smart?" Sun Ce complained.  
  
"Shut up, Sun Ce, you don't know what you're talking about." Zhou Yu said coolly. Sun Ce piped down and returned to his seat.  
  
"As I was saying . . ." Sima Yi continued. "He knows about every type of magic that ever was created. He was the one that gave me the Soul Transfer spell. I'm almost positive he would know how to use this. It could be a powerful asset to each of us if we learned how to control it."  
  
"That's great! Good thinking, Sima Yi!" Zhang He said, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"There is one tiny, little problem, though. . ." Sima Yi said unexpectedly.  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"Yes, he lives way up in the mountains. And I'd bet it's snowing up there, too." Sima Yi said softly.  
  
"Oh, that does put up a dilemma . . ." Zhang He said.  
  
"I still think we should go." Announced Zhou Yu. "If we somehow found out how to use this magic, we could be invincible. Zhang He, you can heal people that have died or been injured, and Sun Ce can destroy vast amounts of soldiers at ease. This with the addition of my and Sima Yi's unknown power would provide us with supreme power. We could probably take over China, no questions asked."  
  
"I agree with Zhou Yu, I think we should leave as soon as it's possible." Zhang He said, eager to learn about this wonderful new magic.  
  
"Alright! A new quest! I'll go tell Da Qiao!" Sun Ce said, blasting happily from the room.  
  
It was a week into their trip, and already there was snow around. The women had been easily excited by the sound of a new quest, and Mitsuko decided to come as well as Gan Ning, Zhen Ji, and Zhou Tai.  
  
"Oh, the snow will be so lovely!" She cheered. "I will look like a siren of winter." Zhang He thought privately she had an overly romantic knowledge of snow, but kept that to himself. He was not willing to turn down help when he needed it. Gan Ning, who absolutely loved the snow, decided to come along as soon as he heard the word.  
  
"Aw! Ning! It's gonna be so Ningish! I'll be all jumping around, Ning! Oh, Ning'll beat up the bad guys again, Ning!" Zhang He was sure he would, which is the reason he would endure his endless 'Ninging' throughout the journey. The rest of them were ready to go, almost excited to be back in the action once again.  
  
Zhou Tai had only been interested in protecting his son. "You almost got yourself killed the last time you went away, I had better accompany you."  
  
"Father . . ." Zhou Yu protested. "I'll be fine on my own. I don't need you babying me. . ." He added softly.  
  
"Like or not, I'm coming. You little brats need some sort of elder around, and I'm better than any." He said, in his cruel guttural way.  
  
It had been a treacherous climb up the mountain, which Sima Yi identified as the right one. The ascent was steep and frequently the road was covered with patches of near invisible ice. The scenery was most beautiful; almost every turn sheltered a breathtaking vista to the left, or a faultless waterfall, trickling gently off the side of the mountain to the right. The lush trees and rare bushes flourish around them, growing steadily and with bravery off the side of the cliff. All the way up it was steady climb, they never got behind or were in need of supplies. Now with the first week gone, there were certainly more than halfway up. Old piles of snow mixed with slush were piled around the side of the cliff as they went up. Gan Ning couldn't resist and picked it up at once, throwing it at random officers, making everyone else wet and cold and Gan Ning scapegoat-for-a- day.  
  
After spending the night on an intermediately large flat that joined with an alcove in the rock face, the setting abruptly changed. It had suddenly transformed itself into a sparkling winter wonderland, complete with towering pines decorated with heaps on unflawed snow adorning their branches. The snow on the ground was shallow for now, but Zhang He knew there would be difficulties soon approaching. They hiked up the step road, everyone's breath plume out more and more rapidly.  
  
"What's the deal with this?" Cried Sun Shang Xiang, causing a pile of snow to avalanche from its perch on the tree beside her. "Why am I so out of breath? Am I getting fat or something?" Sima Yi shook his head and stepped beside her.  
  
"It's the air. I assume that since we are up higher, less air is pushing down on us, which means it's scarcer up here. It's just harder to breath, I'm sure your in fine shape." He finished, giving her a quick and undefiled look-over.  
  
"Wow, I would have never thought of that . . ." She said, putting her hand around her chin and looking around to see if she could perhaps see this absence of air, but it did not feel like showing itself. "You're really smart, Sima Yi!" She cheered, leaning her shoulder against Sima Yi's, probably without thinking. Sima Yi blushed and stammered inaudibly.  
  
"T-thanks." He managed.  
  
"Ten times, no, a hundred time smarter than my brother! He's so irresponsible . . ." She ended with a snarl, shooting a dirty look at Sun Ce, who was engaging in a vicious snowball fight with Gan Ning, who obviously didn't care that his face had been pummeled with hardened snow at Sun Ce speed. While Gan Ning tried to wipe of the residues, laughing like a maniac, Sun Ce launched another two in his direction. Gan Ning quickly dodged and the frosty missiles landed right on the back of Da Qiao's head, dislodging her near-perfect hairstyle.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, Da Qiao! Don't hit! Don't hit!" He said unable to hide his grin and he cowered in front of an angry looking Da Qiao. All at once her expression changed to an impish grin. She hastily plucked two handfuls of snow form the ground and dumped them all over Sun Ce. He and Gan Ning exchanged dumbfounded looks.  
  
"Come on! If you two stand there like idiots I'm going to win!" She giggled, throwing some snow at Gan Ning. Sun Ce laughed heartily and they were off once again, this time with Da Qiao. Xiao Qiao, who had been speaking lightheartedly with Zhou Yu, pointed at her sister and the rest and smiled. Zhou Yu motioned for her to go and play with them, but she grabbed the front of his robes and dragged him along. He shook his head, blushing a bit, trying to resist. Soon the tension between them failed and the both fell back in the snow. Zhou Yu sat up looking ruffled, Snow littering his hair and wet spots all over his face. He had fallen in the deep snow and soon found it difficult to dislodge himself. Xiao Qiao, who had gotten up with no problems, was laughing at bit at him on the sidelines. He figured out that he could push himself up, because his hands would sink in the powder, and standing up was nearly impossible. A bewildered smile on his face showed that he could concoct no plan to free himself from the snow trap, so Xiao Qiao, holding her side with laughter, extended a hand to him. She tried to hoist him up, but being the very small person she was, she ended up on Zhou Yu's chest.  
  
Zhang He smiled as he watched this little episode, wondering how they would get out. Sima Yi, watching them with interest, Sun Shang Xiang still at his side, finally gave them a hint.  
  
"Roll!" He called to them as he passed by. Zhou Yu look dignified and mouthed something that looked like 'no' but Xiao Qiao energetically flipped on her side and made her way out of the trap. Zhou Yu, putting his pride aside, decided to try this and emerged wet and covered in powder, but smiling. Diao Chan trotted up briskly beside Zhang He, and, beaming, took his arm.  
  
"It's so lovely up here." She said, breathing in the clean air. "Look at all the fun everyone's having." She said, gazing around at everyone. The fight had now developed into an all out melee. Sun Shang Xiang had been hit by a snowball gone astray and was now pelting Sun Ce with snowballs as fast as she could. Sima Yi, fearing she might actually hurt him, was trying to call her off. Mitsuko and Zhou Tai had hung to the back, speaking in low voices, but nonetheless looking peaceful.  
  
"Just wait till that snow melts on them. They'll be cold and whiney." Zhang He said, eyeing their light clothing.  
  
"Oh, lighten up. You never take a break, do you?" She asked inoffensively, putting a hand in his hair.  
  
"I'm just a bit stressed. These dreams I keep having. . ." He left off.  
  
"About the Lady?" She asked a bit more seriously.  
  
"No, this time it was something different. It was like watching something that happened a long time ago. And there was a man who looked like me. Almost identical, in fact. It was unnerving." Zhang He explained, feeling the beginnings of a headache.  
  
"Do you have a twin brother? Maybe you're seeing his thoughts or something." She guessed.  
  
"No, Liao would have told me." He told her. "There was a girl too, with really long hair, in black robes. She almost looked like you."  
  
"Odd. Maybe it has something to do with . . ." She touched at the area near her collarbone where the unidentified, mark was.  
  
"Never figured that one out, did you? What do you think it could be?" Zhang He asked. She suddenly stopped and Zhang He stopped with her. Her eyes narrowed a bit. She looked thoughtful, and with her brow furrowed she spoke.  
  
"I'm . . . Supposed to find someone. The one that was lost, the one who was . . .betrayed. When we are reunited, then . . . then . . ."  
  
"What? What does that mean?" Zhang He asked, for some reason getting that unsure feeling of mystery, that feeling you were disturbing something that was put to rest long ago, something that shouldn't be disturbed.  
  
"She's . . . in the ground now." She continued, looking as if she had no idea what this meant, she was just saying it. "The sacrifice got away, she's angry. She . . . wants . . . him . . ." Zhang He started to feel afraid. It was like he was losing Diao Chan to some unknown force. He had to stop her.  
  
"Diao Chan! Snap out of it!" He yelled suddenly, making everyone around him stop what they were doing and look at them.  
  
"She's . . . coming . . . coming . . . for . . . me . . ." She said, sounding out of breath. Zhang He grabbed her shoulders and shook her once firmly and she came back to being herself.  
  
"Diao Chan are you all right?" He asked, his heart thumping again. He was getting used to the frequent scares.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said, sounding frightened. "That's the first time that's ever happened to me. I just suddenly felt like . . . Someone I knew a long time ago was talking to me . . . In my head.  
  
"You know . . ." Zhang He said, looking around. "This place is fine, we'll spend the night here." Everyone hastily agreed. 


	38. An Everlasting Promise

Author's note: Ohhh, I love this chapter. I worked hard on it and I hope you guys like it too. More is coming soon, I promise! I hope y'all like  
this one (17 pages long!!!)  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 3  
Romance of the Four Leaders  
Chapter 38  
An Everlasting Promise  
  
When Zhang He crept out of his tent early in the morning, rubbing his puffy eyes and yawning, he discovered the ground was covered in a thick blanket of snow. After looking back at the tent he found its roof was sagging under a large mound as well. He crawled back inside and shook Sima Yi and Zhou Yu awake. Sun Ce grunted violently and rolled over, putting his hands over his head to block out the sound.  
  
"Come on, Sun Ce, get up." Zhang He said, kicking his gently as he stood up. Sun Ce pulled the blanket around his head and complained in a muffled voice underneath it. "Alright, but when the tent collapses on you you're not going to like it." No answer. Zhang He shrugged and ushered the other two outside in the cold.  
  
"Good Heavens, it's freezing out here!" Exclaimed Sima Yi, grabbing his skinny arms and rubbing them for warmth.  
  
"We're getting dressed in warmer clothes now. We're going to head up the mountain to check things out before everyone goes." Zhang He explained. Neither of them looked very happy, but nobody complained. They gathered the straw snow-hats and straw raincoats and put on protective shoes. Then came the hard part.  
  
In nearly an hour they had made it a good way's up. It was definitely much harder to breathe, as Sima Yi explained, but even harder to climb. Nine out of ten times they sunk in the snow and were quickly out of breath. By noon the surroundings suddenly changed. Instead of the vicious, steep climb, it flattened out to a wide and spacious flat ground. Every which way stood pine trees, snow covered bridges and half frozen rivers. The snow sparkled in flawless heaps, frosting the world like an unc=even cake.  
  
"This is the place for sure. I remember it, I think . . ." Sima Yi said, his feet crunching on the snow as he stepped a it forward. The air was clear and crisp and it was beautiful day.  
  
"Whomever wishes to, please go back down and get the others? We now know we're on the right track and the path should be easier now." Zhou Yu was first to volunteer, though he did it halfheartedly, still panting some from the climb.  
  
After nearly an hour of waiting, the rest of the party showed up. Ning led the way, blasting forward at full speed over the hill. The second he saw all the untouched snow he bellowed a mighty 'NING!' and leapt into the undisturbed powder, spaying flakes in all directions. Then came Xiao Qiao singing a cute little song between deep breaths and prancing next to Zhou Yu, as usual. Zhou Tai was close behind them, eyeing his son with some dislike as if daring for him to take Xiao Qiao's hand. Mitsuko pulled herself up the steep trail, holding her Katana in the air like a hiking staff, followed by Sun Ce, who still looked grumpy and fatigued. Afterwards were Sun Shang Xiang and Da Qiao, who were engaged in a deep conversation about something Zhang He couldn't understand from what they were saying at the moment. Bringing up the rear was a solitary Diao Chan, looking tired and harrowed from the difficult climb.  
  
"Great, they all made it." Zhang He said to Sima Yi and he went to greet Diao Chan. Once they had joined up with her, Zhang He sought out Zhou Yu. He was still being stalked by Zhou Tai and was speaking uncomfortably with Xiao Qiao, looking back at the towering man behind him every few seconds.  
  
"Hey, Zhou Yu." Sima Yi addressed him. He looked over at the threesome.  
  
"Hello." He answered shortly.  
  
"Zhang He, where are we? Are we going to go home soon? I'm cooold . . ." Xiao Qiao whined.  
  
"I don't know, Xiao Qiao. We've got to find Sima Hua, and I really don't know exactly where he lives." Zhang He explained.  
  
"Zhou Yuuuu . . ." She whimpered "I'm tired. Will you please carry me on your back?" She asked, her eyes sparkling innocently. Zhou Yu looked a bit flattered and his cheeks flushed pink.  
  
"Of c-course . . ." He stammered Xiao Qiao squealing with delight and jumping energetically on his back, her hands locking around his neck.  
  
"Get off of him right now. . ." Growled Zhou Tai fiercely. Xiao Qiao looked a bit frightened and with wide eyes slid off Zhou Yu's back. She then took a couple of steps backward and hid behind Zhou Yu, poking her head out cautiously.  
  
"Father . . ." Zhou Yu complained indignantly. "What are you doing?"  
  
"You are a respectable man, you will not be ridden by a woman like some sort of worthless beast." He said harshly. Zhou Yu looked like he was about to give in for a moment, then he regained his courage with a visible expression.  
  
"Then I'll carry her, instead." He said with a fierce disposition. Before Zhou Tai could say anything more, Zhou Yu seized Xiao Qiao and marched off proudly.  
  
"That boy . . ." Snarled Zhou Tai. "He'll be knocked off his high horse one of these days, and then he'll see . . ." The rest of the group passed by them and across the snow frosted bridge.  
  
Zhang He and Diao Chan exchanged looks but Sima Yi did nothing.  
  
"That was a bit harsh, don't you think? Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao were only having a bit of fun." Diao Chan stated once Zhou Tai was out of earshot.  
  
"Yeah, I think Zhou Yu did the right thing." Zhang He said, feeling a bit proud of his brother for standing up finally. Sima Yi was still silent.  
  
"I wonder why Zhou Tai is like that . . ." Diao Chan mused with a finger on her lower lip.  
  
"I bet it has something to do with Zhou Yu's mother. Have you ever seen her? Once?" Zhang He pointed out.  
  
"No, but I've never seen Sun Ce's mother either, and I know for a fact she's fine. Sun Shang Xiang told me so." Diao Chan said, putting up a good argument.  
  
"Yes, but Zhou Tai has issues. I mean, he still treats Zhou Yu like he's a ten year old. I've got to know why . . .," Zhang He said, wondering if even his masterful eavesdropping skills could help him this time.  
  
"Why don't you . . ." Sima Yi began warily. "Just leave him alone . . ." Zhang He looked over at him, looking a bit surprised.  
  
"What did you say?" He asked. Sima Yi stopped and looked at his feet.  
  
"Well, it's not really any of your business. If you ask him and he tells you I suppose that's alright, but you shouldn't pry into his personal life. Zhou Tai has every right to treat him that way, it's his decision." Sima Yi answered strongly. "A father has infinite control over his son and this right shouldn't be tampered with." Zhang He narrowed his eyes a bit and felt a severe annoyance poke out in his chest.  
  
"Just because your father took advantage of you and made you suffer doesn't mean anyone's father can. And maybe I want to find out what actually happened, no harm will come of that." Zhang He replied savagely. Diao Chan looked up at him as if pleading to apologize now so this wouldn't evolve to something more.  
  
"You're wrong, Zhang He! I know you don't like hearing that you're wrong, but you are. It's not a nice thing to do. You seem to enjoy violating people's privacy. If you were a strong man you'd stop right now." Sima Yi challenged. Zhang He, feeling Diao Chan's piercing stare, decided he'd better stop right now. All he needed now was to be in a fight with Sima Yi. He sighed, but then an idea came to him.  
  
"Alright, I'll stop if you show me you're a strong man, too." He said coolly, a grin appearing on his lips. "If YOU were a strong man, you'd tell Sun Shang Xiang how you feel." Sima Yi gasped quietly for second.  
  
"Th-that's not the same thing." He answered almost shaking at the prospect.  
  
"Ohh, right it's different if it concerns you doing something you don't want to, I forgot." Zhang He said, sounding cocky. He smiled despite himself, his plan was working perfectly.  
  
"Quiet! I can tell Sun Shang Xiang how I feel anytime I want!" Sima Yi declared, suddenly realizing his pride had just gotten him locked in an inescapable trap.  
  
"Alright, then tonight. Tell her tonight, and I have to witness it." Zhang He said, hands on his hips.  
  
"B-but . . ."  
  
"Wait, wait. . ." Zhang He interrupted, almost laughing. "Did you not just say?"  
  
"Yes! I said it . . ." Sima Yi said angrily, stomping his foot down. It was funny to see Sima Yi acting fierce, being only 5' 5".  
  
"Then you'll follow through?" Zhang He asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"I s-suppose." Sima Yi said, sounding defeated. "But . . . But . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know how . . ." Sima Yi answered, playing with the snow in the ground with his shoe.  
  
"What're you talking about?" Zhang He asked, growing exasperated. " Just say 'Sun Shang Xiang, I love you.'"  
  
"I can't just walk up to her and say that! She'd think it's weird, and Sun Ce will be there . . . He'll make fun of me . . ." Sima Yi said, a patch of pink appearing on his face.  
  
"Look, when it's about twilight walk to where she is and announce that you're going for a walk because it's such a nice place. She'll come with you, she always does." Zhang He explained.  
  
"But wait! What if she doesn't?" Sima Yi interrupted, whining with fear.  
  
"Then invite her. As I was saying . . ."  
  
"But she'll know something is up if I do that! She's going to reject me, Zhang He! This will ruin everything, don't make me!" He said on the verge of hysterics.  
  
"Calm down, calm down! She won't reject you! Now, once you two get into the forest, Diao Chan and I will follow behind you silently. Then bring her into a clearing and sit her down. Then sit beside her, really close beside her. Then start a conversation and casually lay an arm across her shoulders. Then change the subject to something tragic and when she is crying and hopelessly put your arms . . ." Zhang He started, but Sima Yi interrupted again.  
  
"No way, uh-uh. This is getting too intimate. She'll think I'm a pervert, taking her out all the way in the forest then moving in! It's wrong. The whole thing's off." Sima Yi protested, shaking his head.  
  
"For Heaven's sake, Sima Yi! She's going to be your wife someday! Why are you afraid? You do love her, right?" Zhang He said.  
  
"Yes, of course, but I'm afraid, Zhang He. I've never done anything like this before, I'm frightened." He admitted.  
  
"That's alright, it's ok to be afraid. Just go through with it. I was terrified when I first kissed Diao Chan, don't you remember?" He asked Diao Chan. She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"I sure do. We had to try three times, people kept walking in on us and attacking us and all sorts of things happened. But when it finally happened . . . ." She looked dreamy and rested her head on Zhang He's shoulder. He blushed a bit and slipped a hand around her waist.  
  
"Can you just . . . show me?" Sima Yi asked, scratching his head worriedly. "So I'll have a point of reference?" Zhang He nodded.  
  
"Look, I'll be you and Diao Chan will be Sun Shang Xiang." Zhang He said. "Pretend we're in the forest."  
  
He walked over to a stump near to them and brushed off the snow. He gestured to Diao Chan and she sat down and he nonchalantly sat beside her so that their hips were touching. He looked over at Sima Yi. Sima Yi nodded, showing that he understood and Zhang He continued.  
  
"This place is sure beautiful, eh, Sun Shang Xiang?" Zhang He said clearly and without emotion.  
  
"Oh, yes. I love the snow." Diao Chan answered, her voice dripping with mock sincerity.  
  
"It sure reminds me . . . something . . ." Zhang He continued, running out of ideas.  
  
"Oh, something, that's the best." She played along. Zhang He yawned in a phony way and laid his arm on Diao Chan's shoulders.  
  
"Now's, here's the tricky part. You've got to watch her body language. If she's looks uncomfortable and start biting her nails or something, scoot away from her and cough innocently like nothing happened. Then just really take a walk and go home in failure." Sima Yi looked a bit discouraged, but said nothing. "And if she blushes a bit, or smiles or leans against you, you'll know you're on the right track." A worry line appeared on Sima Yi's forehead but he nodded nonetheless.  
  
"Now, comes the toughest part. The tragic conversation. You've got to be careful not to offend her, which could end in disaster. But you've got to be able to tell the difference between offending and feigned toughness." Diao Chan lectured.  
  
"Try something like this: 'It must have been very tough losing your father.'" Zhang He started.  
  
"Knowing Sun Shang Xiang, she'll probably lie and say something like: 'No way, I don't need people like him to tell me what to do.' Or something of the sort." Diao Chan said and bit hopelessly.  
  
"Now, I wouldn't know really what to here, but try 'You don't have to act tough around me. I can understand if you're upset or if your brothers would think it's babyish to be sad.'"  
  
"Oh, yes, these past few weeks have been agony for me. All I see when I try to fall asleep is his face when he died, burned into the back of my mind. I stay up all night crying and wishing I had someone to condole with." Diao Chan whined melodramatically. She made counterfeit weeping sounds and covered her face with her hands. Zhang He took her firmly in his arms and she buried her face in his chest and weakly grabbed him round the middle.  
  
"Oh, Sun Shang Xiang. I never knew. You should have said something or come to me. I'll do anything for you." Zhang He said, just as dramatically as Diao Chan.  
  
"But why, Sima Yi, why?" She asked tearfully.  
  
"Because I love you!" Zhang He announced and kissed her in a picture perfect way. Once they were done they both stood up and smiled.  
  
"That's about it." Said Diao Chan, wiping some snow off her front.  
  
"That's hard to remember. I think maybe . . ." Sima Yi began, but Zhang He stopped him.  
  
"No. You're doing it tonight whether you like it or not." Zhang He said, laying down the law. "Of course if you don't want to do it, I can always tell her for you . . ." Zhang He smiled cruelly. Sima Yi's eyes went wide and he shook his head vigorously. Suddenly, Mitsuko called back to them.  
  
"Hey! What are you three doing back there? Hurry up, or we'll leave you behind!" She yelled, her person a tiny silhouette about 100 feet away from them. Zhang he started to run towards her. As he passed by Sima Yi he whispered "Tonight" at him, which Sima Yi returned with a worried look. Finally, he would be able to make the match he had wanted for so long to be true. He loved Sima Yi and Sun Shang Xiang both and nothing would make him happier than to have them be together as a couple. Well, Diao Chan marrying him might make him happier . . .  
  
It seemed tonight couldn't come fast enough. The trudged on through the shallow banks, everyone slipping once or twice, requiring someone to pull them out. More and more Zhang He began to realize that they were not just lucky, the tree were cut in a definite path. They were definitely going somewhere, winding down this silvery path of nature. The cool breeze made everyone's hair dance vaguely and it seemed that Zhang He's misty gray eyes could pick up more in the quiet environment, for movement seemed scarce. At times a huge heap of snow would plummet down suddenly from the boughs of the deep green pine trees and crash down to earth, making a soft thunk noise and Zhang He's every nerve would go on end. One time Xiao Qiao, whom was now walking again, stopped to look at a tree.  
  
"I heard if you yell you can cause an avalanche!" She said energetically to Zhou Yu. He nodded.  
  
"Yes, and that's why you should be quie -" He began, but Xiao Qiao had decided that since she was being told not to do something, she'd better do it. She yelled at the top of her lungs and stared hopefully up at the tree. Naturally, a mound loosened itself and came down on Xiao Qiao, knocking her too the ground. Zhou Yu stepped back suddenly, but the kneeled on the snow in front of him and began to dig her out. Soon she was excavated from the enormous pile, shivering and stunned.  
  
"W-was the an avalanche?" She asked, still sounding woozy and stepping around like she was dizzy.  
  
"No, but don't do it again. When I tell you something, it's generally correct." He scolded gently.  
  
"Yes, Zhou Yu." She said obediently, brushing snow off her front. Once things had quieted down, Zhang He's heart returned to feeling like her was no longer in the same world. It was like this place was sacred, perfect. This was perhaps a place where deities dwelled, and they, the ignorant humans, were trespassing like fools, destroying their perfect world. The silent sadness was broken by the abrupt and careless footsteps of men. He suddenly realized he was letting his mind wander, and no such thing could be, but it still made him feel uneasy. He looked around for Diao Chan and located her, socializing with Sun Shang Xiang and Da Qiao. At once they broke into a chorus of girlish giggles, pointing at Zhou Tai behind his back. When he turned around to see what the source was they grew quiet and their faces went straight. As soon as he turned back they exchanged proud glances and began whispering rapidly again, looking at different people as they spoke. Zhang He turned away from them, grinning at their silly innocence. He would never understand women, but he loved them all the same.  
  
Soon Zhang He's thoughts turned to Zhou Yu again. 'You did it twice Sun Ce, you pushed me in, and you pushed her in! She died because of you, Sun Ce! YOU KILLED HER!' Zhang He remembered Zhou Yu's face on that day. On the verge of tears, he looked scared and helpless, not anything like the Zhou Yu he knew. He then thought of Zhou Yu's normal expression. Placid, calm, charming, pampered yet not spoiled, a complete gentleman (expensive robes and all), a certain all-knowing light behind his light brown eyes, a lovely color that sometime appeared yellow in the right lighting, but there was something that shone through, even though you couldn't see it. There was also sadness in those eyes, Zhang He now realized, a sadness well hidden, well masked, but it remain nonetheless. He also realized how when Zhou Yu smiled his eyes still possessed that doleful shade. He eyebrows never moved to show he was sad, his lips formed a grin, but the eyes truly showed what he felt. Zhou Yu was a great person; Zhang He knew they would always have the strongest bond of friendship. He smiled at Zhou Yu's uncanny ability to mediate any disagreement without losing his cool, he superior knowledge of any and all musical instruments, he vast awareness of difficulty dances, and not to mention he could paint. Zhou Yu was also smart, he was almost up to par with Sima Yi in intelligence, and that was saying something. So everything with him was wonderful, right?  
  
After another hour or two, the sun was directly at eyes level, making everyone squint and shade their eyes with their hand. Sun Ce walked up powerfully to Zhang He and matched his gait beside him.  
  
"How're we doing?" He asked, fingering the tiny beard on his chin. "Can we set up camp yet? I'm tired."  
  
"Just a little more. I want to cover as much ground as we can before the light is gone." Zhang He explained. Sun Ce sighed.  
  
"More walking . . ." He whined. "I remember the good ol' days when me and my brother and sister and Zhou Yu used to stay inside all day during the winter. I'd just sit in front of the fire all day and make Sun Quan get things for me. That was the best. I didn't even have to move or change out of my sleeping robes." He looked dreamy, probably holding on tenderly to memory. Zhang He laughed  
  
"You're just lazy." He reprimanded jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He smiled mischievously. "Naw, not lazy, just . . . laid back." They were quiet for a moment while Zhang He fiddled with the thought of telling Sun Ce about Sima Yi's upcoming exploits. He knew Sun Ce might act violently to it, and he didn't want to spoil his good mood, but then again, he might act even more violently to finding out afterwards. Zhang He decided he'd better tell him. He would tell him, but tell him gently, so as not to arouse his ire.  
  
"Hey, Sun Ce . . ." He said warily, alerting his attention.  
  
"Hm?" Sun Ce answered calmly, scooping up some snow from the side of the road.  
  
"You're alright with - are you eating that snow?" He asked as Sun Ce put some powder in his mouth. He nodded blissfully, melting snowflakes all over his face as he sucked the remainder of snow off his fingers. Zhang He shook his head, forgetting Sun Ce's strangeness and went on. "As I was saying, you have no hard feelings about . . . Sima Yi and Sun Shang Xiang, right?" Sun Ce stiffened and suddenly looked serious.  
  
"Why?" His eyes were so steely and he failed in an attempt to look fierce because of the melting snow on his face. Zhang He was about to tell him the truth but a rich idea struck him. One so good, he absolutley couldn't pass the opportunity up, he had to do it.  
  
"Well.," He started, fight hard to hold back a grin. "She's pregnant." Sun Ce's eyes went wide and his jaw hung open.  
  
"WHAT?" He bellowed, this time successfully looking fierce. He head snapped over to look at Sima Yi, innocently, yet reproachfully tramping through the endless white. His lips formed a snarl. "I'm going to kill him! That mother f-" Zhang He's little prank had gone on far enough and he interrupted before Sun Ce could start screaming profanity.  
  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" He shouted through fits of unstoppable laughter at Sun Ce. "I'm sorry. . . I couldn't resist." He said wiping a tear from his eye. Sun Ce stood, looking stupid when he suddenly realized he'd been tricked.  
  
"Ha ha, Zhang He, very funny." He spat, looking embarrassed. "You just put Sima Yi's life at risk. I was about ready to knock his head clean off."  
  
"Sorry, but that was really funny. You should have seen you face." He said, shaking off the remainder of his folly. "Anyway, you're alright with them?" Sun Ce nodded, though a bit grudgingly.  
  
"Good, then. You won't beat him up for this." Zhang He teased, peaking Sun Ce's interest.  
  
"Whaddaya mean?" Sun Ce asked, picking up the pace once again.  
  
"Well, tonight he's telling her how he feels, I tricked him into it. I thought you ought to know, seeing as you're the one she belongs to ever since your father died." Zhang He explained. Sun Ce pondered grudgingly for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, she oughta be alright with him." He said at last. Some of the fight had drained from his eyes while he spoke. "She's is getting older and marriage is imminent for someone like her. I s'pose it's better than selling her off to some old fat guy in return for land or something. I'll at least know she's being treated right. But . . . you know . . . it's kind of sad. Ever since she could talk, she's always looked up to me. She fakes hating me sometimes, and I do too, but she'll always be my little sis. It'll be weird not having sis there to go on adventures with, to just joke with, to be in the family. I'll miss protecting her, but I know Sima Yi will be as good as any . . . " He finished.  
  
"It's not like she's getting married yet, or anything." Zhang He said, trying to condole.  
  
"Not yet anyway. But trust me, she will. Then we might never see each other again . . ."  
  
"Hey, that's not true. We're getting the mansion together, remember? All eight of us! We'll always be together. In fact, you'll probably see her so much you'll get sick of her!" Zhang He said optimistically. Sun Ce smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you're right! Once this war is over, a new dynasty will take place and we can all live happily ever after in our giant mansion!" Sun Ce cheered. Zhang He smiled too.  
  
"Well, Sun Ce, you'll be happy to hear that we are stopping for today." Zhang He announced as he stopped walking. "This should be a good place everyone! Let's set up the tents and get some dinner going."  
  
After everyone had set down their packs, they all got to work. Zhang He and the other men, except Gan Ning who was busy making a fool of himself, worked hard to put up the tents, one by one. The four, large, dome shaped tents were put up by pushing several of the poles around in a circle, then putting up basic framework on the top. An hour later, After the cloths were laid over them, the six of the rounded the corner to the center of their camp to see what the women were cooking. Mitsuko had stoked her miraculous fire and Diao Chan was busy cooking something in a large iron pot that smelled wonderful. Inside was a creamy, light yellow stew with hunks of potatoes, carrots, celery, and mushrooms. She talked busily while she stirred, teaching Mitsuko, Xiao and Da Qiao how to do it.  
  
"Where'd you get all that stuff?" Sun Ce asked, attempting to put his finger in for a taste test. She slapped his hand gently away and answered his query.  
  
"I brought it all before we left. I knew we'd all be cold up here, so I was saving it for the most frigid night, so at least our insides can be warm." She said.  
  
"You're so thoughtful!" Praised Zhang He, smiling happily at her.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang arrived all of a sudden with what looked like an armful of fish along with Mitsuko's makeshift fishing pole.  
  
"The river down there is loaded with them! They can't get out because a big chunk of ice is blocking it, so their eager for some food." Sun Shang Xiang explained, reading their astonished looks. She didn't really seem to care her entire front was wet with water and some fish blood. She walked merrily up to Diao Chan's pot and peered inside.  
  
"That smells great! All I do is dump these guys in there?" She said, just nearly doing it.  
  
"NO!" Said Diao Chan, stopping disaster in its tracks. "They have to be cleaned first. Hand them here."  
  
In a matter of moments Diao Chan had it so the fish were cleaned and the remainder was thrown away. The savory meat was added to her stew and she stirred it once again, making everyone's mouth water. When she finally told everyone to get their bowls, a cheer rang out. Everyone filled their bowls and engaged in a friendly talk. Zhang He noticed Sima Yi was almost silent during dinner and barely touched his food.  
  
Soon after, everyone was full to the brim with Diao Chan's wonderful food. They all lounged around, talking contentedly and laughing. Soon everyone spread out into their own separate groups, sitting on stumps or rocks or whatever happened to be lying around. Zhang He joined up with Diao Chan and together they hunted down Sima Yi. He was sitting alone, looking even more pale than usual, if that was possible. His eyes had a glazed look and he was compulsively chewing his nails. Zhang he heard a soft crack as he nearly bit the entire nail off of his index finger. A bit of blood blossomed out, but he quickly quieted it with his tongue. Zhang He looked at the rest of his fingers to find they also were chewed down to the nub. As Zhang he and Diao Chan stepped in front of him his looked up dazedly, his index finger still stuck in his mouth.  
  
"It's time, Sima Yi." Zhang eh said, a little more ominously than he had wished.  
  
"But. . ." Sima Yi protested helplessly, his voice sounding thick and unused. Zhang He gently grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Come on, you won't regret this." He said comfortingly.  
  
"Zhang He . . . I'm not ready for something like this. I don't know what to do. What if -" He said, his lip trembling.  
  
"What if all works out and you two are married in a week? Always look on the bright side of life." Zhang He said, pulling Sima Yi forward.  
  
"Easy for you to say . . . and I'm a pessimist for you information!" Sima Yi squeaked, his voice sounding weak.  
  
"You'll be fine." Diao Chan said sympathetically, putting a hand on his shoulder.. "I know for a fact that she has a crush on you."  
  
"But still . . ." Sima Yi whined, Zhang He still hauling him forward. Zhang He stopped for a moment, scanning the grounds for Sun Shang Xiang. She was sitting on a stump with Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao. She was still smiling and talking animatedly with them.  
  
"No way, no way! There is no way in Hell I'm asking her to come with me if they watch." Sima Yi said, putting his foot down. Zhang He thought rapidly. He turned to Diao Chan.  
  
"Explain the situation to Zhou Yu and Sun Ce. They'll know what to do." He said. Diao Chan nodded and trotted off. Zhang He suddenly noticed that Sima Yi was gone and wheeled around to see him escaping stealthily into the shadows. Zhang He caught him by the arm and yanked him back in front of him.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" He asked a bit testily. Sima Yi whimpered.  
  
"Please, Zhang He, don't make me do this. I'm not cut out for this type of thing! I'll screw it up for sure! Why not just let it happen naturally? Please Zhang He, have a heart! I'm begging you!" Sima Yi whined, fighting desperately for his freedom, but Zhang He was a lot stronger than him and his grip could not be easily loosened.  
  
"This is for you own good." Zhang He said strongly, refusing to let Sima Yi go. A soon as he stopped talking Zhou Yu and Sun Ce bolted out from one of the tents and Diao Chan slipped around the back and in a matter of moment was behind Zhang He, panting slightly. Zhou Yu went up to Xiao Qiao to Sun Ce to Da Qiao and the whispered into their ears. A looked of understanding came over each one of their faces and they both nodded, almost simultaneously. The both stood up and started to follow after Zhou Yu and Sun Ce. Sun Shang Xiang got up, eager to find out what the big secret was, but Sun Ce barred her from advancing. Zhang He could tell they were in skirmish from the vicious expressions they bore and the incoherent shouting. He almost laughed when Sun Shang Xiang leapt on Sun Ce's chest and started beating him ruthlessly. Zhou Yu picked her up from under her armpits, her fist still swinging in Sun Ce's direction. After all the fighting had ceased and Zhou Yu and the rest were gone, she retreated back to the stump, alone and pouting.  
  
"Now is the time, Sima Yi. Now or never." Zhang He announced, pushing him towards her.  
  
"I just know this is going to end in tragedy. I feel so sick, Zhang He. I feel like I might vomit . . ." Sima Yi wailed, putting a hand over his flat stomach.  
  
"Great, just don't throw up on her. And stop biting your nails! You're going to get your spit on her." Zhang He scolded, tearing Sima Yi's finger out of his mouth. Diao Chan walked over to Sima Yi and quickly embraced him.  
  
"You're going to do okay." She said as she backed off "I promise." She finished with a wink. He gave a feeble grin and with another encouraging push from Zhang He, strutted nervously to where Sun Shang Xiang was sitting. As he approached her, her expression changed and she patted the space beside her, signaling for Sima Yi to join her. Sima Yi shallowly shook his head, his lips moving as he held out his arm invitingly. She nodded enthusiastically and rose to join him. Together, they made their way to the forest and stepped into the dark trees. Zhang He and Diao Chan padded carefully across the shallow snowfield towards them. Diao Chan fell once, but Zhang He helped her up at once.  
  
"Come on, we don't want to miss this!" Zhang He said happily, leading Diao Chan by the hand. She nodded and grinned.  
  
"He seemed pretty calm at first, maybe he'll be 100 percent successful!" She said happily, keeping her voice down. They flew into the dark firs and at once slowed their pace. The sky was completely dark now and it was gloomy in the forest as it was. They tracked slowly until they could hear their voices in the distance. He caught Sima Yi's nervous laugh in front of him and began to slow down.  
  
"My brother is so stupid. Can you believe he actually did that to me? He acts so high and mighty, prancing around with his great 'secret' that I can't know!" Sun Shang Xiang ranted, throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"Can't believe it at all . . . Ha ha, that crazy Sun Ce . . ." He said sounding paralyzed, but Sun Shang Xiang was obviously too absorbed with her rant that she didn't notice.  
  
"You're so responsible, nothing like that poor excuse for a brother. See there's the difference between a man with brains and one without. Sun Ce would probably jump off a bridge if some fool told him he could fly." She continued. Sima Yi exercised his nervous laugh again, but said nothing.  
  
"That moron." Zhang He hissed. He dug into the chop0ped up snow on the ground and found a rock. He aimed carefully at Sima Yi's head. It collided with his head and he stopped, looking back warily. He saw Zhang He there and his eyes opened wide.  
  
"TALK TO HER!" Zhang He mouthed as articulately as he could. Sima Yi nodded subtly and turned back.  
  
"What is it?" She asked in a different tone, attempting to look back. Zhang He and Diao Chan froze, but luckily Sima Yi grabbed her shoulder with one arm and guided her forward before she saw anything.  
  
"Nothing. Something hit me in the head." He said nonchalantly. They were quiet for a few seconds, the Sima Yi started up the conversation again. "You shouldn't be so hard on your brother. I know he's extremely obnoxious, but he only wishes you well." Sima Yi told her, sounding a bit more like himself.  
  
"I guess. . ." She said, sounding a bit crestfallen. "Once I think about it . . . He is a pretty good guy. He's always been there for me and I kind of look up to him." She admitted. "But he's still an idiot." She added quickly. Sima Yi smiled in her direction, gazing sweetly into her sea-blue eyes. He suddenly broke his gaze when he realized he was staring. Next to Sun Shang Xiang, Sima Yi looked strong and protective, nothing like the disposition he had been exhibited just moments ago. Because she was very small, it made you forget Sima Yi short stature. Her shoulders were tiny, her hips perfectly rounded, not too skinny, not to large. Her reddish hair hung lazily around her neck, and her complexion looking perfect and radiant to Zhang He now, and for the first time Zhang He saw her true beauty, her personality was not the only trait Zhang He thought was lovely. He saw her for the first time as woman, not a friend. Her skinny legs moved along with such grace and the curvature of her chest, though not overly large, only added to her gorgeousness. His eyes moved from Sun Shang Xiang to Sima Yi. He pale face appeared innocent and handsome, with not only mature and refined air, but a bit of boyish mysterious, as if he were a child discovering something wonderful for the very first time. His eyes, a deep shade of profound auburn sparkled with a magical light that made you look right past the tiny dark spots below them. The purple cloth hat that was around his hat swung elegantly around his shoulders every time he took a step. Below his faultless face were his strong shoulders, wide and powerful, with the rich, dark purple robes draped over them. Zhang He thought of the countless scars he had seen decorating Sima Yi's chest whenever he removed his shirt, of the large gash that lined a horizon on his back. He had been through so much pain, yet he still managed to look content at this moment. His thin waist, shown by a thick black belt with a buckle shaped to look like a demon's face, looked frail and weak, but at the same time, made him seem even more handsome. Most of traits, such as skinniness, pale skin, and shadows beneath his eyes, would harrow a persons appearance, but for him it only made him look more grand.  
  
These are truly beautiful people Zhang He thought as he watched them continue on. Soon, after the conversation was winding down a bit and Sun Shang Xiang looked a bit tired, Sima Yi started looking for a clearing with some sort of place to sit. Soon later on appeared with a tree that had fallen on its side.  
  
"Why don't we go sit down?" Sima Yi offered, gesturing to the clearing "I'll bet you're tired." They walked over to the tree and Sima Yi brushed the snow off so they could sit down.  
  
"Wow, would you look at that." Sun Shang Xiang said pointing to the moon as she as she sat down. Sima Yi hesitated and then took his place close beside her. She didn't seem to notice.  
  
"It's beautiful." He said sentimentally. Zhang he and Diao Chan crept up to the bushes and peered through the leaves.  
  
"Front row seats." Zhang He hissed in her ear. She smiled and put her index and middle finger over his lips. Suddenly Sima Yi's eyes lit up.  
  
"Did you see? A shooting star!" He said pointing. "You should make a wish." She shook her head, but she was smiling broadly.  
  
"You saw it first, it should be your wish." She explained.  
  
"Alright, but I'm giving it to you. Now make a wish." He commanded amiably. She put a finger to her lips and looked up for a second. Then she returned to her original position and smiled at him.  
  
"What did you wish for?" Sima Yi asked inquisitively.  
  
"I'm not telling." She chorused childishly with a giggle. They both looked back up to the sky, smiling happily.  
  
"Thanks for taking me out here, Sima Yi, it's just what I needed. I was feeling a little down before." Sun Shang Xiang said softly and gently, sounding like a different person.  
  
"It's nothing. I really wanted some company and I . . . really enjoy being with you. . ." He nearly whispered, almost plunging his index finger back in his mouth. She looked up at him endearingly and leaned her head on his shoulder. Sima Yi started to look nervous again and looked towards Zhang He for direction. Zhang He made eye contact with him and deliberately put his arm around Diao Chan's shoulders. He looked like he understood and mimicked Zhang He, putting his hand protectively on Sun Shang Xiang's shoulder, pulling her even closer to himself. Zhang He's own heart began to thump, and he was hoping to high heaven Sima Yi would continue on this smoothly.  
  
"It must have been hard for you . . . to lose your father, I mean." Sima Yi continued, Zhang He remembering the procedure they went through and smiling. Her eyes took on a sad look and she opened her mouth a bit.  
  
"It was . . . well, I wasn't really . . . I've gotten . . ." She stammered.  
  
"It's alright." Sima Yi said affectionately. "You can tell me how you really feel."  
  
"I . . ." She started loudly. "Well . . . I do miss him a little. . . Oh, who am I kidding? I miss him a lot. . . I couldn't tell that to Ce and Quan, they'd call me a crybaby. Sure, they cried at first, but I'm still sad. I haven't got the strength of those two, I s-still have to cry . . . At night mostly, I'm afraid I'll wake up the others. "She gave a dry laugh as tiny tear threatened to leak from her eye. "Diao Chan did once. I was so embarrassed, but she comforted me a bit. Isn't she the best? I wish I could be more like her. She's such a great cook, such a wonderful singer, and so beautiful. And look at me I'm -" "You're just as beautiful." Sima Yi interrupted with great courage. She stared back at him. "And so what if you can't cook. I don't care if no one in the world will eat your cooking, but I always will. And you've never sung for me, I'm sure you sound just like an angel. And even if you don't . . . even if you don't it'll still be just as good to me. Never put yourself down, because you're really special and no matter how bad it seems you should always remember that." He said strongly, radiating strength and love.  
  
"E-even when I'm a-all alone? No one w-will ever like me if I'm n-not f- feminine. . . I'll b-be alone . . ." She squeaked, the tears finally falling.  
  
"You're not alone, I'm here for you." Sima Yi said, sounding like a totally different person. He pulled her close to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "And, personally, I think you're perfect just the way you are. And I'd give . . ." He took a deep breath. "Absolutely anything to be with you all the time."  
  
"Sima Yi, what are you saying?" She asked, sounding dazed.  
  
"I'm saying I . . . I . . . I l . . ." He stammered, the courage draining fro from his voice. "I . . . I . . ." Zhang He wanted to scream it out for him. He had come so far, don't ruin it now, Sima Yi!  
  
"What I'm t-trying to say i-i-is . . ." Sima Yi started again. " I lllll.ooo." Suddenly, Zhang He's head started to split with pain. He saw the figure of the Lady in Black silhouetted in front of him. All her blurred, incoherent fingers were extended and one went down each second. 9 . . . 8 . . . 7 . . . 6 . . .  
  
"Sun Shang Xiang." Sima Yi began again, his chest puffing again with courage. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth. 5 . . . 4 . . .  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" He nearly yelled. Her face was stunned at first but then it melted into an expression of deep affection.  
  
"P-Promise?" She asked, still tearful.  
  
"Promise." He replied strongly.  
  
Sima Yi bent down gracefully and brought his and Sun Shang Xiang's lips together. 3 . . . 2 . . .  
  
What do I do? Zhang He thought frantically, trying to shake off the pain in his head. What do I do? 


	39. A Secret Strength

Author's note: It's finally here, Raleigh!! It's long, it's thought out! I know you'll like it! There are even some juicy details, but there'll be  
more of that that in the next chapter! I hope Y'all like it!  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 3  
The Romance of the Four Leaders  
Chapter 39  
A Secret Strength  
  
The Lady in Black suddenly vanished with no sign of smoke or magic. Zhang He's heart was hammering wildly in his chest and for a second he still didn't know what to do. Who was in danger? Sima Yi? Diao Chan? Should he ruin the moment? Maybe this wasn't true, but then again . . . The Lady in Black never lies. Zhang He shot to his feet, and quickly placing a hand on Diao Chan's back to make sure she didn't get carried off or something of the sort, called out to Sima Yi and Sun Shang Xiang.  
  
"WATCH OUT!" He bellowed, making them both recoil and stare in his direction.  
  
"Zhang He?" Asked Sun Shang Xiang, looking angry and confused at the same time. "What are you do-" She was about to say 'doing here?' But she was cut short by something whizzing past her face and striking the tree by her. An arrow wobbled threateningly, stuck fast into the bark, just inches fore Sun Shang Xiang's nose. Sima Yi grabbed her hand and pulled her out of danger's way just as another arrow flew into the tree, exactly where she was standing moments ago.  
  
Then, without warning, someone burst through the bushes, flailing around with a long bow in his hand. A quiver of arrows clacked noisily at his side and he was yelling and wailing something inhuman. After a few seconds of listening to the furious wailing, Zhang He realized he was speaking.  
  
"Damn kids, making trouble! Always coming where you're not supposed to! I should have all of your head's for that!" He whined. The man was about 5'2" with shocking white hair and a long elegant moustache.  
  
"Who do you think you are? You can't just shoot at people because they're walking around in the forest!" Zhang He objected, crashing through the bushes, Diao Chan being towed by his hand, as he went out to confront the intruder.  
  
"I can if they're on my property! Up there is a sign that clearly says 'No trespassing and you are all doing exactly wha-" He began angrily, only to be interrupted by Sima Yi.  
  
"Grandfather?" He asked incredulously "Is that you?" Everyone sat in astonished silence for a moment until the old man spoke again.  
  
"Sima Yi? Is that really you?" He let out a long, wheezy laugh. "Why, the last time I saw you were only as tall as my waist!" Sima Yi flushed.  
  
"I was eleven . . ." He said softly.  
  
"Were you, now?" The elderly man went on. He wore expensive looking silk robes with a rich hue of royal purple. A tiny hat was placed upon his head, and now that he was attacking mindlessly, he looked quite weak and thin. He hunched over and talked in a pleasantly mild voice. "Who're these folks, then? Not new acquaintances, I hope?" He added with a ominous tone.  
  
"Oh, no, no! Of course not!" Sima Yi said warily, sending each of them a silent message to keep their mouths shout no matter what he said. "T-this . . ." Sima Yi gestured to Zhang He. "Is my sworn brother."  
  
"Sworn brother?" Sima Yi's grandfather asked disapprovingly.  
  
"He's practically my brother! Infact, were probably going to live together as brothers, with my other two brothers, who are also just like family!" Sima Yi said in a rather scatterbrained manner. Sima Hua eyed Zhang He carefully and then gave him a little nod, as if approving him in some sort.  
  
"And who are these young ladies?" Sima Hua asked, now sending fierce look towards the two girls.  
  
"These girls? Oh . . . well, this is Diao Chan!" He said, hastily point at Diao Chan, then back to his grandfather. "She is . . . Zhang He's wife." Sima Yi ended uncomfortably. Diao Chan blushed and looked over, surprised, at Sima Yi. Zhang He avoided her gaze, but smiled secretly. Sima Yi gave them a quick, apologetic look, the returned to his previous conversation.  
  
"Oh, good, good, good. A who is that little red-haired woman?" Sima Hua asked, looking almost fiercely at Sun Shang Xiang.  
  
"Sun Shang Xiang? She . . . well, she's . . . M-my w-w-wife. . ." Siam Yi forced out, his face turning scarlet. Sun Shang Xiang put two fingers over her lips and looked at her feet.  
  
"Oh, how wonderful, you are all family! Now I suppose we can - Wait a moment . . . When did you get married?" Sima Hua asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Um, just recently." Sima Yi lied without looking his grandparent in the eye. "W-we sent an invitation to you, but you obviously didn't receive it!" Sima Yi laughed a high, fake laugh with a hand on the back of his head.  
  
"Well, this is spectacular, then!" The old man replied, his tone audibly warming. "Everyone's in the family! You all must come into my house and stay for a while!" He welcomed.  
  
"Actually, we did come to see you, but it's for business. The rest of our party is back at the camp, we must collect them before we go on." Sima Yi informed. Sima Hua's expression sharpened.  
  
"What people?" He asked harshly.  
  
"Well, there's my other two sworn brothers, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu, their wives, who are sisters, Zhou Yu's father, and . . . Gan Ning who is Zhang He's cousin and Mitsuko who is Diao Chan's long lost sister, all the way from Japan!" Sima Yi said.  
  
"All related! Well, go and fetch them! I'll be waiting inside, you can find the way, right?" Sima Hua asked, looking back at them as he made his way back.  
  
"We'll manage." Sima Yi said, ushering Zhang He, Diao Chan and Sun Shang Xiang, back onto the path. Once they were out of earshot, an explanation was requested.  
  
"So, why are we all joined in holy matrimony all of a sudden?" Zhang He asked.  
  
Sima Yi sighed. "My grandfather is nuts, as you saw before. He thinks anyone who isn't in the family is a mortal enemy. Sorry, but I couldn't think of a better excuse fast enough." Sima Yi apologized.  
  
"You know what this means. . . we have to act like we actually are related or married." Diao Chan said.  
  
"Yup. . ." Zhang He said nonchalantly, his heart dancing joyfully.  
  
"And we've got to make that idiot Gan Ning doesn't open his big mouth." Sima Yi said bitterly.  
  
A few minutes later they arrived back at camp and told everyone the (not the entire story, however). They all agreed to uphold the lie, even Gan Ning whom they had force into paying attention. Zhang He was particularly glad that Sun Shang Xiang had not asked why Zhang He and Diao Chan had been snooping. Zhang He decided she must have forgot, or received the incident as a blessing in disguise. Everyone grudgingly packed up the tents once again and headed back into the forest.  
  
Once they arrived at the threshold that led to Sima Hua's front yard, Zhang He and Sima Yi stepped forward. They pushed open the bamboo gate, which was laden with tiny mounds of snow, and walked into the garden. Everyone else followed warily as Sima Yi walked up to the front door and pushed it open.  
  
Inside it was warm and cozy. A large fireplace was ablaze with several logs that gave off a sweet and smoky pine fragrance was placed at the end of the hall. The large entrance hall was painted red with gold trimming and the carpet beneath them was a rich green, upon which Chinese bellflowers were depicted.  
  
"Welcome in, my family! Make yourselves at home!" Sima Hua said and he floated into the room, smiling and holding his arms out. After everyone was properly introduced and everyone's things were put away safely, Sima Hua got down to the important matters.  
  
"Now, you said you had some sort of business to discuss with me?" he asked, now that they were resting comfortably in a spacious sitting room.  
  
"Well, it's about a certain type of magic we thought you'd know about." Sima Yi ventured.  
  
"Magic? Well, you've come to the right place! What is it? Black Magic, White Magic, Fire Magic, perhaps you want a good curse?" He asked in a spunky manner.  
  
"Actually, Dobutsu magic. We want to know exactly how to use it, and, well, anything you have to tell us about it, in fact." Sima Yi iterated.  
  
"Ahh, yes, Dobutsu magic. It originates from Japan, I believe." He said, rubbing his moustache thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes, it means to 'Animal' in Japanese." Mitsuko put forth.  
  
"Oh, correct you are. Let us see . . . It is a rare and phenomenal type of shape shifting, where an individual's primal spirit is shown in a spectral form, often giving the individual special powers." Sima Hua made clear.  
  
"Yes, we know. It's happened to Zhang He and Sun Ce." Sima Yi said to his grandfather as he pointed to the people mentioned.  
  
"Oh, has it? You must have amazing spirit power! Only the strongest of men can use that power." He explained. "What manner of beast came over you?"  
  
"In the incident surround myself, a Phoenix possessed me, and Sun Ce's was a lion."  
  
"Excellent, excellent, two very strong creatures indeed. Now, I suppose you want to know how to use this power at will?" Sima Hua guessed successfully.  
  
"Exactly. In fact, if any one of us can use it as well, we'd like to know for them, too." Sima Yi said excitedly. Sima Hua was silent for about a whole minute as everyone watched with bated breath. Finally, he leaned forward and took a deep breath.  
  
"I won't tell you." He said plainly. Sima Yi made an indignant noise, but Sima Hua raised his hand up to stop Sima Yi's upcoming argument. "Not yet anway."  
  
"Why not?" Sima Yi said grudgingly.  
  
"Because, such valuable information should not just be given away for free! I want something in return. Just because you're my grandson, doesn't mean you get all the spells you want for free. I want you to do something for me, first." Sima Hua clarified.  
  
"We'll do anything. What is it?" Zhang He asked desperately.  
  
"I want you, any number of you, to slay the fiend Yu Ji. He lives in this area and is spreading bad rumors about me. He is an evil sorcerer who uses the worst of black magic." Sima Hua said.  
  
"He can't be any worse than Zhuge Liang. . ." Sima Yi said snidely. Siam Hua's eyebrows rose.  
  
"Zhuge Liang? My little student? You . . . know him?" The old man asked amazedly.  
  
"Y-your student? You taught Zhuge Liang?" Sima Yi demanded, eyes wide.  
  
"Why, of course! Don't you remember? He was such a smart boy, he had such great potential. He learned faster than any student I ever met. In fact, I taught him all I knew in only three years. That boy was a genius. You two used to know each other, you know. I remember he accompany me when I'd visit your father and you two were friends. But you were very little then, he was about five or six years older." Sima Hua reminiscenced fondly.  
  
"That isn't possible! Zhuge Liang is evil! He possessed me and tried to kill my friends!' Sima Yi contradicted. Sima Hua shook his head sternly.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no. Zhuge Liang might've had power, but he was never evil. Not in the slightest." Sima Hua said all knowingly.  
  
"I simply cannot believe it. After all the things he did?" Sima Yi asked, looking stubborn.  
  
"There is a floor beneath the river's surface, my grandson. I know a spell to show us what Zhuge Liang is doing, we will see if he is evil or not. But this is not the time for spells. You all must be very tired; I'll show you to some rooms. You should get a good sleep, for tomorrow, you shall eliminate that bad Yu Ji for me, hm? That's right, off to bed with you." The little old man cooed, pushing them all gently up the stairs. As the walked down the warm hallways he stopped at the first door on the right. He looked at Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao.  
  
"I expect you two will want to share a room?" He asked. Zhou Yu looked down at the tiny female at his side and blushed. He nodded shallowly and led Xiao Qiao, whom was too busy studying the painting on the wall with her eyes to notice, inside. Into the next room Mitsuko was left, then Gan Ning and Zhou Tai were left to the twin room. Zhang He smiled to think what horrors Zhou Tai would bestow upon Ning if he 'Ninged' during the night or bounced upon the mattress. Sun Ce and Da Qiao left them next, and Sima Yi and Sun Shang Xiang afterwards. Finally, Diao Chan and Zhang He came to the last door in at the end of the hall.  
  
"You two have a nice night." Sima Hua said in a cheerful voice as he opened up the door to let them inside Diao Chan trotted in and Zhang He bowed to Sima Hua and stepped in himself.  
  
This inside of the room looked comfortable and lived in. Several fluffy mats were place around an urn with burning logs in it and a bamboo shade covered the window. Outside the window it was snowing steadily, but none of the flakes found their way inside. A large, comfortable looking futon with a heavy red and gold painted blanket was placed on a lacquered black stand. To the right were two paper shade floor lamps and on the right side of the bed was an elegant, golden shougi screen. Another paper shade lamp, lit with a candle, hung from the ceiling and the walls were adorned with wood block prints and scrolls.  
  
"Wow, this is . . . nice." Diao Chan said, looking around and inspecting all the little things in the room.  
  
"Would you look at this bed?" Zhang He said happily as he sat down on the futon and tested it with his hand. "So comfortable." Diao Chan sat next to him and sighed in delight. She let herself fall back onto the soft folds of the blanket.  
  
"It's nice not having to sleep outside for now." She said jadedly. "I'll have a good rest for a change." She continued, nuzzling her cheek into the softness. Zhang He lowered himself down on the bed carefully and shut his eyes with a sigh when he was finally relaxing.  
  
"I know what you mean . . ." He said happily. Diao Chan looked around at the room and it's décor and smiled a bit. She reached for her shoes and tossed them in the corner and then let her hair down. Zhang He copied her and undid the ponytail in his hair and removed the more uncomfortable or metallic articles of his outfit.  
  
"I had a room like this when I was back with Dong Zhou. It was a nice place, but . . ." She left off.  
  
"Was it bad there?" Zhang He asked, now looking at her. She nodded her head and a worry line appeared between her brows.  
  
"It was awful." She said with a bit of woe. "Dong Zhou is such a pig. He had no respect for women. Wait, no, scratch that. He has no respect whatsoever. He is the lowest form of human life on this planet." Diao Chan said bitterly.  
  
"What sort of thing did he do? Besides killing innocent people, I mean. . ." Zhang He added.  
  
"Well, I don't know about the other girls. We were all kept in separate rooms so we couldn't think of escape plans or such things. There were about twenty of us, including myself, and at any given time, night or day, we would be called out of our rooms to cater to his every whim. Oh, and he smells awful and his teeth are yellow and he's always eating! And at time he needed us to help him guzzle as much food as possible. Oh, it was revolting. And if we flinched or gagged he'd have us executed. My poor friends . . . He'd also make me sing all day until it hurt to talk, because I was his favorite toy. There were other things too, but let's not go into detail. My only friends there were Ro Sai, Jei Ka, Wei Ni, and Ying Chang. Ying Chang was executed right there in the throne room. They didn't even clean up her body for a week or something. It was the worst; sometimes Lu Bu would come in for a little 'partying' as well. I hate them both, I hate everything about them. I wish they would die slowly and painfully after being humiliated." She ended spitefully.  
  
"I wish I could get back at them for you, but that's way out of my league. Perhaps with an alliance with Shu and Wei and we could eliminate that villain." Zhang he said strategically.  
  
"I'm happy that you took me away form there, Zhang He. You really are my hero." She said affectionately, resting her head on his stomach. "I was dead before I met you." Zhang He reached down and put his hand on top of her head and lightly fingered through her hair. "But . . ." She continued. "I feel like I've betrayed my father. I promised him I'd slay Dong Zhou and Lu Bu, but now I'm sitting here, running from my duties."  
  
"I could start a campaign this spring to get him, if that's what you want." Zhang He offered, but Diao Chan shook her head.  
  
"I shouldn't have brought it up, I don't want you getting hurt. I'll just never return to my father. He'll think I was killed." Diao Chan shrugged it off.  
  
"What if you ever want to get married?" Zhang He couldn't help but asking. Diao Chan fingered her bottom lip and looked bewildered.  
  
"I never really thought of that. . ." She said earnestly.  
  
"You can't get married without you father legally giving you over to the groom's family, and unless you never want to get married, I'd say you have a problem." Zhang He said softly, still playing with her hair.  
  
"I don't want to think about it now . . ." Diao Chan gave up. She got up on her knees and crawled over to the head of the bedding and threw back the comforter. She crawled between the warm blanket and the mattress and covered herself up. "I'm tired . . ." She yawned. Zhang He moved in beside her and put an arm around her slender waist and she moved p against him. They lay there for a long time and Zhang he lost track of really everything. He was just about to nod off when he heard Diao Chan mumbling beside him. At first Zhang He ignored it, thinking she must e talking in her sleep, but when he listened to her words he felt more alarmed.  
  
"She's . . . in the ground . . . still waiting. . . the . . . the. . . ropes . . . the blades . . ." She garbled in a way that struck fear and wonder into Zhang He's heart. "The waters . . . the flames. . . Coming for me . . . But she's lost . . . in . . . the dark . . .in . . . the . . . ground . . ." Zhang He's heart was almost pounding. He leaned over and brought his lips next to Diao Chan's ear.  
  
"W-who's in the ground?" He whispered almost not wanting to know the answer.  
  
"I can't . . .remember . . ." She sighed. Zhang He waited for her to resume mumbling, but she grew silent. He lay back and rested again and soon fell asleep. He dreamt once again of the woman with the long black hair and the blank eyes. There was nothing really clear in this dream, but he distinctly remembered her face.  
  
He awoke feeling very cold and sore. When he stretched his joints creaked and felt like they hadn't been moved for ages. As he sat up he groaned and his back cracked a little. After massaging his sore joints and muscles for a couple of minutes, he shook Diao Chan awake. After being out of sleep for a few minutes, Diao Chan discovered she had the same ailments as Zhang He.  
  
"Did you have weird dreams, as well?" Zhang He asked, helping her out of the bed and onto the harshly cold floors.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did. Have you seen my shoes?" She said incredulously, searching around for the missing articles. Zhang He spotted them in the corner and went to retrieve them for her.  
  
"Were they about a girl with long black hair?" Zhang he asked as he handed them to her.  
  
"No, they were about you actually. Well, sort of. It was like you had cut your hair and wore it without a ponytail." She said, fitting her delicate feet into the pale purple shoes. Zhang He grabbed his shoes next and sat beside her to put them on. Inspired by her words, he grabbed the purple ties and did up his hair in a matter of seconds.  
  
"What was I doing?" Zhang He asked, recalling the look alike himself in his own dreams.  
  
"Being hurt . . ." She said a bit darkly. "It was a horrible dream. You were bound with ropes, there were cuts all over your face, your skin was looked like when you're in water for too long, and there were scorch marks everywhere. I keep having that sort of dream, except sometimes it's me, and sometimes it's these four ladies I can't recognize." Diao Chan said in a sort of frightened voice. "I don't like them one little bit."  
  
"Odd . . ." Said Zhang He, putting the golden hairpiece back on his head. "I wonder what that could all mean."  
  
"I don't know, but I really don't want to find out, either." Diao Chan said as she stood up. "Now, let's get down and start on that mission." She said heading for the door.  
  
Everyone else, including Sima Hua, were already downstairs and speaking with one another in the sitting room.  
  
"Ah, Zhang He, Diao Chan!" Sima Yi said cheerfully, he turned to his grandfather. "Now can we go over the maps?" Sima Hua nodded and produced a long, rolled-up scroll form his robes. He laid it on the table in front of them all and slowly unraveled the yellowed paper. On it was a general map of the area they we're in, and though probably accurate, not very legible.  
  
"This is the Shu-Gong mountain area, and this little dot here," He moved his finger to a location on the paper and tapped it once. "Is my home. Your job is to go to this area," He made a circle on the map with his finger around a place that looked about three or four inches from the dot. "Where Yu Ji lives. He's a vicious little bastard, you should all be careful."  
  
"Why again is it you want him dead, Grandfather?" Sima Yi inquired. Siam Hua narrowed his eyes.  
  
"He's making a nuisance of himself. During the summer he steals my sheep and uses them in his own evil magic, he spreads bad rumors about my status, and me, and he steals my spells that I invented all by myself. And he's not nice." He ended childishly.  
  
"Right, we'll get on it right away." Sima Yi said standing up affirmatively.  
  
"Wait, Sima Yi." Zhang He said, halting his movements. "I don't think all of us should go."  
  
"What? Why not?" He asked, sounding indignant.  
  
"Because, we shouldn't just barge in if we're on an assault mission and it will be easier to sneak around with less people." Zhang He explained cool headedly. Sima Yi considered for a moment.  
  
"I suppose you're right." He said thoughtfully. "But then, who will go?"  
  
"I think I should choose the stealthiest, quickest, most powerful, and perhaps the most distracting if turns out to be harder to sneak than we thought. So I think I shall choose Zhou Yu, Sun Shang Xiang, and Xiao Qiao."  
  
All at once everyone broke into a chorus of protesting of why he or she was the best one to choose, and how they would do a better job, and 'how could you leave me behind?', and this and that.  
  
"Quiet!" Zhang He interjected. "That's who I'm taking! You'll all get over being left behind, I guarantee it."  
  
"My Lord . . ." Growled Zhou Tai. "Please allow me to accompany you. My son might need protection." Zhou Yu flushed, crossed his arms and looked away angrily, breathing through his nostrils audibly. His lips were pursed, but he managed to looking only remotely annoyed.  
  
"I . . . suppose . . .alright, you can come with us. Yes, and that way I can leave Xiao Qiao behind when we sneak in if we need to call for backup." Zhang he said a bit slowly. He heard a tiny sigh from Zhou Yu and Zhou Tai bowed and went to retrieve his Katana.  
  
"Hey, Ning!" Zhang he said energetically to Gan Ning who perked up at once and rose to his feet with a small 'ning' of understanding. "Want to go get our weapons? The Talons, Double Fans, Chakrams, and big long sword. You got it?"  
  
"Got it, NING!" and he raced up the stairs as fast as his powerful legs would take him. Minutes later everyone was standing outside in the snow, Xiao Qiao, Zhou Yu, Sun Shang Xiang, and Zhang He dressed in attire suitable for trudging around in snow.  
  
"I wish you all good luck." Sima Hua said, shivering in his thin robes.  
  
"Thank you, Sima Hua." Zhang He replied, bowing respectively. Suddenly Xiao Qiao trotted quickly past him and kneeled in the snow a couple of feet away.  
  
"Ooh! What are these pretty things?" She asked enchantedly. Zhang He and everyone else craned their necks to what it was she liked so much. Sima Hua ambled slowly to where she sat and peered slowly over her shoulder. About two feet in front of her were a collection of identical round things, poking out of the snow, that had darker gray lines going up them.  
  
"Ohh, those are Snow Flower buds. They grow all over the place around here." He explained.  
  
"What do they looked like when the bloom?" Xiao Qiao asked excitedly. Siam Hua laughed a bit and patted her on the head.  
  
"To be honest, I've never seen one for myself. You see, the snow flower is a rare and beautiful magical wonder. Thousands of buds will grow every winter, but only one will bloom out of them all. The product is said to be the most gorgeous flower in existence that only a handful of people have ever seen. They survive only where it's cold and wilt completely about twenty-four hours after being picked. The legend goes that if any man presents a snow a flower to his girl of choice, they are destined to fall in love, if he keeps it for himself he shall have the best of good luck for ten years, and if he gives it to his Lord he shall be blessed by riches. Naturally, many have looked for it, but I'd say only one out of a hundred actually finds it."  
  
"Wow, I sure would like to see that! Flowers are so nice!" She put a finger to her lips and thought for a moment. "They're nice, but not as good as puppies!" She said happily. Sima Hua laughed again and helped her to her feet and pushed her along gently.  
  
"You'd better get along now." He said. Zhang He knew it was time to leave to he walked up to Diao Chan and embraced her. She hugged him back and nuzzled her head on his chest.  
  
"I'll be right back, don't worry." He said in her ear. "Love you . . ." She slowly broke away.  
  
"Come back soon." She said affectionately, looking into his eyes. He smiled, but his gaze strayed over to Sun Shang Xiang and Sima Yi, who were also holding one another. He smiled and gestured to them with his head to Diao Chan.  
  
"A job well done, I'd say." He said grinning. She nodded as well and smiled. To their left the Qiaos were bidding one another goodbye and Zhou Yu and Zhou Tai were standing expectantly on the path. Zhang He sadly let go of Diao Chan's hands and strayed down the path. She waved a final goodbye, her face wearing a melancholy smile. As Sun Shang Xiang walked beside Zhang He, brandishing her shiny Chakrams and humming slightly he padded along the snow covered path. He kept looking back over his shoulder until Diao Chan and the rest of them were out of sight.  
  
"So, what kind of house are we looking for?" Sun Shang Xiang asked cheerfully.  
  
"Any house. There's not much else except for trees, so any building at all could be it." Zhang He said thoughtfully.  
  
"Keep on your guard. He sounds like a madman to me . . ."Zhou Tai snarled, fingering his blade.  
  
"He's not going to pop out of the bushes, screaming and flailing around, father . . ." Zhou Yu said harshly. Zhou Tai eyed him severely but said nothing. Xiao Qiao was busily checking all the bushes and clearing around them, searching relentlessly for the fabled Snow Flower.  
  
"I bet it's the prettiest thing EVER!" She said happily as she ran by Zhang He to investigate the bushes to his right. Zhang He looked after her for a moment.  
  
"You mean you don't care about the luck, love or riches? All you want to do is see it?" Zhang He asked, walking up to her side. She put a finger to her lips and thought for a moment.  
  
"I guess I could use one of them, but I'd like to see it most of all." She pondered.  
  
"I'd go for riches. Then I could buy a big house for Diao Chan and myself to live in. But I don't have a lord . . .I wonder how that would work." Zhang He said, sharing his opinion.  
  
"Would you let Sima Yi live with you? And Zhou Yu? And Sun Ce?" She asked, trotting briskly to keep up with his wide steps.  
  
"Of course. I would also let you and you sister and Sun Shang Xiang and everyone of Shi come live with us." Zhang He smiled, taking the preconceived plan between his brothers and him and altering so it wouldn't seem obvious. Xiao Qiao laughed at the idea.  
  
"That'd be pretty crowded house." She giggled. "Would there be a pond with orange fishes in it? And could we adopt puppies?" It was Zhang He's turn to laugh.  
  
"Sure, why not?" He said in a carefree way, breathing in the fresh mountain air.  
  
By that evening there was no sign of Yu Ji's lair, or the elusive Snow Flower. The temperature was harsh and everyone huddled close around the measly fire. Zhang He thought it was much darker and colder here than before, but he concluded it must be his own mind playing tricks on himself. Every twig that would break in the distance or every bit of snow that fell from the trees made him jump. After the tent had been set up (They decided to all sleep together because the body heat from everyone would make it more comfortable) everybody wrapped up in a warm wool blanket and sat as close as possible to his or her neighbor, listening to the sounds of the soft wind outside.  
  
Zhang He went dreamily over every dilemma in his life and realized there were a lot more than he thought. Would they ever find Yu Ji? Would everyone be all right when they came back? Would he ever resolve this war? Find Guo Tu again? Yuan Shao? Would Diao Chan ever defeat Lu Bu and Dong Zhou? Would the Qiao sisters ever find a new home? Would Sun Shang Xiang ever cook well? Would Zhou Yu ever say what his past was? Would Sun Ce ever get over his maturity issues? Would Sima Yi ever find true happiness? What about Wei? Was Cao Cao infuriated at Zhang he for betraying him? And what about Xiahou Dun? Was Zhuge Liang as evil as they assumed he was? Zhang He remembered him to be quite rude and prying, but he also recalled and pained sadness behind his features, as if he was forced to be the way he was. All this thinking made Zhang He's head hurt and he moaned in discontent. He lay back against the side of the tent and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind completely. In a few moments he fell into a drowsy sleep.  
  
He dreamed he was climbing a silver ladder against a black stone wall to the sky. Just above his reach was something shiny that hovered quickly zipping around near his fingertips. Every time he took a step up to catch it, it just moved farther ahead. He was just about to give up hope when suddenly everything froze. There was no wind, the clouds stood still, and Zhang He leaped up a step and his fingers started moving in around it. They were just about to clasp, just above to touch when. . .  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Zhang He awoke with a start to find Xiao Qiao being yanked roughly out of the tent. There was some blood around her lips and she was struggling and fighting relentlessly. Zhang He sprang to his feet and grabbed her other arm before she could disappear through the mouth of the tent. "Help me Zhang he! Don't let him get me!" She yelped hysterically. Zhou Yu was suddenly at Zhang He's side, pulling Xiao Qiao in as well. Soon Sun Shang Xiang and Zhou Tai were helping as well, but for some strange reason, Xiao Qiao would not come free. An arm cloaked in a white silk sleeve suddenly burst into view and barred around Xiao Qiao's neck. Zhang he noticed the hand was bleeding and there were bite marks on it, showing why Xiao Qiao had blood on her mouth.  
  
"Let her go or I'll kill her!" A sharp voice said from the other side. Zhang He begrudgingly released his grip, as did the rest of them. Xiao Qiao, looking terrified, was pulled slowly through the tent and away. Zhang He, followed closely by the rest of them, grabbed their weapons and raced outside.  
  
There, a pernicious looking man with a sharp face and pointed black beard stood, holding Xiao Qiao captive. The night sky was dark, save a few bright stars and a crescent moon, but Zhang He could make out his feature quite well. He smiled cruelly, stepping backwards into the snow, taking the frightened girl with him.  
  
"Hold it, right there!" Zhang He warned, readying the Metal Talons. The man stopped, but he looked rather amused instead of willing to leave.  
  
"Who are you, little men?" He asked languidly, his voice being as sharp as his complexion.  
  
"We are from the Kingdom of Shi. We are running an errand for Sima Hua and mean you no harm." Zhang He said, thinking he could perhaps avoid violence this time around.  
  
"Sima Hua? That old windbag? HA! You're nothing but a league of fools! And since you are trespassing on my property I think you are the villain, here! Now, I shall be very kind to you. I have pined for a wife for a long while, and this one shall do nicely. I take the girl; you keep your lives and leave this place at once!" The man demanded.  
  
"Fat chance, you pompous moron! Who do you think you are anyway?" Zhou Yu growled much like his father as he grasped the sword handle, making his knuckles white.  
  
"I don't think I am anyone, I know I am the mighty Yu Ji! Depart, rubes!" He commanded, bringing Xiao Qiao, who was struggling, down the path with him.  
  
"It is you whom we have been sent to slay!" Zhang He shouted. "Stand and fight, you coward!" Yu Ji turned slowly, a wicked smile forming on his lips.  
  
"You wish to battle, stupid man? You wish to face me, knowing nothing of my magic?" He cackled a high and cold laugh. "As you wish! Bear witness to the great and powerful magic of Yu Ji!" Zhang He rushed at Yu Ji, bringing his Talon back for a long, strong swipe. Even when Zhang He was a few feet away, he could tell something was wrong. Yu Ji was making no attempt to dodge, he just stood smiling, when Zhang He was closing in, he pushed Xiao Qiao out of the way and opened his guard even more. Just as Zhang He was about to sink the cold metal into his flesh, his entire body froze in midair.  
  
"What?" He said, astounded and bit frightened.  
  
"Oh, you got stopped . . . Poor, little boy. . ." Yu Ji cooed mockingly, holding his hand out, keep the magic steady. "Don't worry, I'll let you down . . . after you go for a little ride!" Zhang He's body was suddenly free, but he had no time to react a he was suddenly wrenched forward into the sky. He went higher and higher, watching his friends below him get smaller and smaller. All at once he stopped and for a spilt second hovered in midair, before he plummeted down towards earth. His heart raced with fear as he neared the crash and all to soon his fell down in the snow, landing on his back. His head snapped back in the impact, nearly knocking him out. Zhang He moaned in pain, and grasped his head nearly missing cutting himself with his own weapon. Sun Shang Xiang ran to his side as Zhou Yu stepped forward.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked, supporting Zhang He's upper body into a sitting position. Zhang He fought back the urge to faint and nodded limply, relying entirely on Sun Shang Xiang.  
  
"A nice trick, Yu Ji, but you won't get me that way." Zhou Yu said, frowning fiercely as he tried to round Yu Ji and get Xiao Qiao, but Yu Ji was too fast. He seized her by the wrist and pulled her to his side once again.  
  
"Yes, I can see by your aura you know white magic . . ." Yu Ji said, closing his eyes. He snapped them open again. "A good counter, but not enough to save you, I'm afraid. Try this one out for size!" There was a puff of smoke in which no one could see. After everyone's coughing had subsided and the smoke cleared, a strange sight met their eyes. Yu Ji was gone and in the area where he stood were seven Xiao Qiao's, each identical to the next. One of the screamed, then so did another and another.  
  
"Zhou Yu, help me!" One cried.  
  
"Don't believe him, Zhou Yu, I'm the real one!" Another said.  
  
"You big, fat, mean, liar!" One said from the left. One from the middle started crying. They all suddenly went into different outbursts, all sounding exactly like Xiao Qiao.  
  
"Which one do I strike?" Zhou Yu asked, looking around at all of them. Suddenly, one jumped at him from the back and started to choke him. Zhou Yu gasped and managed to hit it with the sword. It stabbed into her and she screamed, blood leaping from the wound. A few second later, she disappear in another puff of smoke. Another smoke explosion and Yu Ji reappeared, holding Xiao Qiao.  
  
"Fun, isn't it?" He smiled evilly. "I can be anyone I want!" A puff of smoke. Six Zhang He's. Another puff. Six Zhou Tai's, complete with Katanas.  
  
"Come on, son! Don't you know your own father?" The front one growled realistically. The real Zhou Tai, who was behind Zhang He, clasped his fist.  
  
"That's a dirty trick . . . I'll make you pay." Quick as lightening Zhou Tai whipped out his Katana. With speed that could match the wind, he was in the middle of the Zhou Tais, slashing wildly, but as it turned out, they were just as fast as he was. Soon, he was lost in the fray. Puffs of smoke and rivers of blood here and there signaled one of the fake ones had been taken down, but it was still just as confusing. Suddenly, Zhou Tai cried out and fell to the floor. His shoulder sported a nasty gash and was bleeding freely into the snow. The remaining Zhou Tais stepped back and transformed back into Yu Ji. Zhou Tai retreated back next to Zhang He, putting pressure on his shoulder.  
  
"Two down, two to go!" He said happily. "I can make this fun. . ." he transformed into ten Zhou Yus this time but made no attempt to attack.  
  
"Which one, which one?" One in the back chorused as they grouped around Zhou Yu. Suddenly one tired to strike another with the sword but they guarded. Another pair copied this move. Soon, Zhou Yu was lost among them.  
  
"Come, little girl. Find the real one!" A Zhou Yu challenged. Sun Shang Xiang carefully laid Zhang He down and stood up, collecting her Chakrams.  
  
"This will be easy!" She said, almost smiling. "Only the real Zhou Yu would know the names of his sworn brothers." She said.  
  
"Sima Yi, Zhang He, and Sun Ce!" They all said simultaneously. Sun Shang Xiang recoiled suddenly.  
  
"B-but that's impossible! Can you read minds as well?" She said, astounded. "Oh, well. I'll just have to break your stupid little trick, the slice you into little pieces!" She rushed forward, viciously attacking the first Zhou Yu she came upon. His shoulder severed and for a moment, everyone thought she'd killed the real one. When he disappeared in smoke, they all let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Sun Shang Xiang, don't use killing blows! Zhou Yu is in there somewhere!" Zhang He warned, venturing to stand. Xiao Qiao was behind all the Zhou Yus, and every time she tried to move, one would block her.  
  
"That one can't be real!" Sun Shang Xiang screeched as she charged for the one blocking Xiao Qiao. She jumped up and came down, cleaving his arm off before he dissipated. Zhang he's stomach was churning, even though he knew it wasn't really Zhou Yu, the image of him being mauled was still disturbing. Sun Shang Xiang appeared to have no problem though, as she severed heads and chopped limbs. Soon, only four remained. As she made a clean cut along one's torso, Zhang He suddenly noticed the secret. The fake ones showed no fear before they were terminated.  
  
"Sun Shang Xiang! The fake one's don't-" He began, but suddenly his body and lips were frozen again. He caught a quick and tormenting smile from one Zhou Yu as he turned to fight Sun Shang Xiang. She obviously realized that there was secret, for she only made a tiny cut along one of the nearest Zhou Yu's leg and he disappeared. Only three left. She looked nervously from one to the other. No one made a move; all the Zhou Yus wore identical expressions of tension.  
  
"Zhou Yu! Where are you?" She cried in fear, her eyes darting among them.  
  
"It's me, Sun Shang Xiang!" One said earnestly.  
  
"Don't fall for it! I'm the real one!" Another said truthfully.  
  
"How can you believe that liar?" The last spat bitterly. She stood, looking at them all, knowing the difficult situation and daring not make a move. One was a copy, one was Yu Ji, and another was Zhou Yu. It was a win, lose, draw situation . . . Suddenly, Xiao Qiao made a break for it and two of the Zhou Yus ran at her. Sun Shang Xiang acted quickly, stabbing the first brutally in the spine and shortly after he was gone. Xiao Qiao froze, putting her hands over her eyes.  
  
"THAT'S YU JI!" She yelled triumphantly at the other who ran for Xiao Qiao, preparing to strike. He cringed and fell back covering his face with his hands.  
  
"Sun Shang Xiang! NO!!" He yelled in a terrified way. She slashed a line across his side and stabbed near to his knees. He fell on the ground, screaming in pain as the churned up snow around him was stained red. Sun Shang Xiang panted, still wearing her satisfied grin. She looked over at the remaining Zhou Yu and grinned. But suddenly Zhang He's heart turned to ice as the Zhou Yu gave a cruel, malevolent smile in return.  
  
"Oh, Gods, no . . ." She yelled, sinking to her knees with a detached and horrified expression. She crawled over to the injured Zhou Yu next to her and fell gently over him. "I'm so sorry Zhou Yu, oh I'm so sorry. . ." She sobbed. Xiao Qiao crawled over to him and hugged him around his neck, on the brink of tears as well.  
  
"Why do I love the sound of a crying woman so much?" The standing Zhou Yu said, ambling over to Zhou Yu's crumpled form. He grabbed her by the arm and tugged her off Zhou Yu, but her legs refused to move. She wailed and screamed and kicked her legs just like a baby having a tantrum.  
  
"Zhou Yuuuuuuuu . . ." She screamed, flailing violently, wrenching Yu Ji around. " I hate you, bad man! Horrible mean nasty man!" She got up and kicked him fiercely in the shin and beat her fists on his chest. He cringed for a moment, then regain his stance.  
  
"Shut up, you spoiled brat." He said harshly, turning back into Yu Ji. He put his arm around her neck again and started to walk off with her. Xiao Qiao sunk her teeth mercilessly into his arm and moved her head vigorously from side to side. Blood appeared on his sleeve and he dropped her onto the ground with a shout of pain.  
  
"Why, you little!" He said, seething with anger. "You shall be punished severely!" She tried to scurry away, but he picked her up by the waist and slung her over his shoulder. She wriggled and fought, but couldn't get free. Zhang He tried to get up but he fell down as soon as he got to his feet. He noticed Zhou Tai was at Zhou Yu side, talking in a soft tone.  
  
"Leave, or I'll come back and destroy you all!" Yu Ji warned, before making a circle in the air with his finger and teleporting away. With great difficulty, Zhang He crawled over to where Zhou Yu lay. Zhou Tai had produced bandages from somewhere and was dressing Zhou Yu's wound.  
  
"Zhou Yu, are you alright?" Zhang He asked, rubbing his back.  
  
"I t-think so. . ." He said, his eyes scrunched closed in pain. "Where's Xiao Qiao?"  
  
"That creep got her." Zhang He said softly. Sun Shang Xiang had her hands clapped over her mouth and her eyes were still moist, puffy and red.  
  
"No! I'll kill him, I -" Zhou Yu tried to rise and burst of blood stained the bandages.  
  
"Stay right there!" Zhou Tai scolded harshly. "You're already hurt badly as it is! Come here, help me get him inside." Sun Shang Xiang hoisted Zhou Yu's shoulders up and Zhang He got unsteadily to his feet and hobbled into the tent.  
  
Once they were inside, Zhang He and Zhou Yu were laid side by side. Zhou Tai craned over Zhang He and started fingering his belly.  
  
"You took quite a nasty fall. I'm just checking for any signs of internal bleeding. Does you head feel hot on the inside?" He asked.  
  
"No, but my mind feels a little fuzzy." Zhang He said.  
  
"Doesn't sound like a brain hemorrhage . . . You'd have probably been dead in five minutes if it were, anyway . . ." He said, moving over to Zhou Yu.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know so much about injuries?" Zhang He asked.  
  
"My wife studied under her father, who was a excellent healer." He murmured without looking at Zhang He.  
  
"Where . . . Where is your wife?" Zhang He couldn't stop himself from asking. Zhou Tai didn't answer for a long moment.  
  
"She died years ago, my Lord." Zhou Tai replied in a toneless voice.  
  
"Oh . . . I'm sorry . . ." Zhang He said, his heart giving a tiny leap.  
  
"You'd better get some sleep, we'll get the girl when you've healed . . ." Zhang He felt a heavy blanket be lain on top of him by Sun Shang Xiang.  
  
"She'll be okay . . ." She said as she put one on Zhou Yu as well.  
  
"I hope . . ." Zhang He added in an undertone. 


	40. Sailing in Stars

Part 3  
Romance of the Four Leaders  
Chapter 40  
Sailing in Stars  
  
Zhang He stared up at the ceiling of the tent. He had been awake for a couple of hours, listening to Sun Shang Xiang and Zhou Yu's heavy and steady breathing. Zhou Tai had gone out a while ago and still hadn't returned, but Zhang He guessed he was just outside the tent's canvas wall, sitting still as can be, possibly waiting for another ambush. Then he heard the padding of feet near his left and he shut his eyes and made like he was sleeping. He never knew why he did this; he guessed it must have come from his father yanking only the awake sons out of bed early in the morning to help with work for he was too indolent to wake the rest. He felt the footsteps draw closer to his head then stop at the top of it.  
  
"Are you asleep?" Sun Shang Xiang's slightly perturbed voice rang out above him. He tried as hard as he could not to smile. "Get up, you lazy faker!" The voice yelled and Zhang He felt her foot collide gently in his stomach. He sprang up, not want to be kicked harder and she laughed out loud.  
  
"Very funny, Sun Shang Xiang." He said, straitening the wrinkles from his under robes and adjusting the belt. She was already full dressed and ready for trouble.  
  
"Getting into mischief a little early, aren't you?" Zhang He said while yawning and gathering his clothes from the floor.  
  
"Early?" She asked incredulously "It's nearly noon!"  
  
"I must have slept longer than I thought." Zhang He said more soberly, fixing his hair in the usual style.  
  
"You think I should get Zhou Yu up?" She asked, kneeling before the sleeping man. Zhang He shook his head.  
  
"He's still a bit injured, let him sleep until he wants to wake up." Zhang He said, moving to the door of the tent.  
  
Outside in the frigid air he dressed quickly, then rushed back inside, throwing his discarded robes on top of his pack. Sun Shang Xiang was still kneeling near Zhou Yu, looking intently into his sleeping face. Zhang He sat beside, also looking at Zhou Yu.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked, noticing at the almost melancholy expression Sun Shang Xiang wore. She shook her head.  
  
"It's nothing . . . I was just thinking." She answered, not looking away.  
  
"About what?" Inquired Zhang He a little stupidly. She hesitated a bit with her mouth open a bit.  
  
"What it would be like if . . . if I had said 'yes' . . ." She ended quietly.  
  
"What's that mean?" He asked, craning his neck to look at her face.  
  
"Oh, a while ago Zhou Yu asked me . . . well, he proposed. . ." She said in a voice simply dripping with a nonchalant tone.  
  
"What?" Zhang He said, his heart leaping a bit. "I thought . . . He wanted Xiao Qiao."  
  
"Oh, no, it was before he even met Xiao Qiao. Infact it was a couple of years ago. When he and his father were living at my father's palace." She said, trying to shrug it off.  
  
"What happened?" Zhang He asked, his curiosity taking control once again.  
  
"I suppose he loved me . . . When we were little he would always stand up for me when stupid Sun Ce was being himself. And we'd always pretend that I was the empress, and he the emperor and Sun Ce would be the bad guys, whoever it was. It was stuff like that. . . And then one day, when I was about ten or eleven, he just asked if I wanted to get married. I was completely stunned; I had no idea what to do. I was much too young, and for another thing I really didn't love him that way. Nonetheless it really hurt me to say no. He looked so nervous and shy, just like Sima Yi does sometimes. I didn't want to break his heart, but then again, I didn't want to get married either. It was the toughest decision I ever had to make."  
  
"Was he all right after you said no?" Zhang He asked, riveted.  
  
"I think he lost a bit of himself actually. The way he walked away, it was truly painful. He looked like he'd been shot down. I feel so bad about it, I wish I would've said yes, just for him. He'd have healed from when –" She left off suddenly.  
  
"What? From what? I must know!" Zhang He said desperately. She shook her head, looking a bit like child who's broken the rules.  
  
"No, I'm not supposed to say. Sima Yi told me the other night no to tell you anything about Zhou Yu."  
  
"Damn him, he thinks of everything, doesn't he?" Zhang He said, feeling put out.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked, regaining a bit of her spunk.  
  
"We had a little argument a few days ago about 'what makes a man' and according to him, prying into people's pasts devoids that . . ." She laughed.  
  
"That's Sima Yi, all right!" She snickered.  
  
"Come on, tell me. I won't tell Sima Yi you did. That way I get to know, and Sima Yi will still think you kept your promise." Zhang He said excitedly.  
  
"You moron," She laughed. "That doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Pleeease!" He begged Sun Shang Xiang, trying to look as tragic as possible.  
  
"And what happens if he wakes up in the middle, hm? I don't think he'll be too happy!" She pointed out.  
  
"Oh, come on! I'm his sworn brother I have a right to know." Zhang He replied indignantly.  
  
"What is it you want to know anyway?" She asked, become perturbed.  
  
"What happened to 'her'!" Zhang He nearly yelled, scolding himself for almost waking Zhou Yu.  
  
"'Her'?" Sun Shang Xiang questioned. "You mean . . . Rai Lin?" She asked timidly.  
  
"If she's the one Sun Ce supposedly killed, then yes!" Zhang He said, forgetting his manners.  
  
"Sun Ce didn't kill her . . ." Sun Shang Xiang said, looking off to the side. "At least . . . I don't remember it that way . . ."  
  
"What happened!?" Zhang He asked, desperate for information. "I must know!"  
  
"Well . . . It was a really long time ago . . . I was very young, I can't remember it very clearly. Maybe I should start from the beginning . . . First of all, Rai Lin was Zhou Tai's wife, and obviously Zhou Yu's mother, but she was more like a mother to us all. She used to spoil us rotten! She would give us anything we wanted and never discipline anyone, but she loved Zhou Yu most of all. He was her entire life; I think she loved him more than she loved Zhou Tai even! And that was exactly what Zhou Tai couldn't stand. He wanted Zhou Yu to grow up like he did, the hard way, but Rai Lin simply wouldn't allow. Nonetheless they both got along very well with each other, in fact you never saw anyone happier than those two, they meant the world to one another, but the one thing it did was alienate Zhou Yu from his father, because he was always with Rai Lin all the time. What really happened is Zhou Yu and Zhou Tai never really spoke much. To tell the truth, I think Zhou Yu was a little afraid of him."  
  
"I can see why . . ." Zhang He said, thinking of Zhou Tai's unfriendly growl.  
  
"Anyway . . ." Sun Shang Xiang continued. "It happened when Zhou Yu was about . . . seven? I think I was four . . . around that age, maybe a bit older. Well, we were all standing on the river bank, myself, Sun Ce, Zhou Tai, Rai Lin, and Zhou Yu, waiting for a boat to come with Sun Quan, who had reached an age where he was old enough to come live with us. And then . . . I think I remember Sun Ce grabbing his head, like it hurt or something and when Rai Lin turned back to see what was going on, he pushed her in the river. But it wasn't like he meant to do it, it was like when Sima Yi gets possessed by Zhuge Liang."  
  
"I bet it was him! That dirty, rotten . . ." Zhang He said, feeling anger flare up inside his chest.  
  
"Don't be stupid. Zhuge Liang was only about eleven years old when that happened! I know he's a genius, but no kid could perform a complex spell like that! And besides, he's never met Sun Ce in his life."  
  
"Oh yeah . . ." Zhang He said, feeling dumb. "What happened after that?"  
  
"Well, I think Zhou Yu jumped in after her, and Sun Ce grabbed my hand and tossed me in right by Zhou Yu, then he fell in himself. After that I only remember holding onto Zhou Yu for dear life. I had no idea what really went on, but I could hear Zhou Tai yelling and shouting at the top of his lungs. And then I heard Rain Lin ahead of us, she screamed my mother's name and then . . ."  
  
"Then what?" Zhang He asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"The boat . . . it broke her back." She said, looking a bit horrified. "She must've drowned, I'm sure . . . After that I think I fainted. Afterwards all I remember is waking up between Zhou Yu and Sun Ce on the floor and my father and Zhou Tai were yelling at each other. Wait, there was one other thing too. . . When Zhou Yu woke he was so very sick with grief. Naturally, he went to his father, but Zhou Tai does not take sadness well himself. He gets angry and tries to vent that anger on anything in the way, so when Zhou Yu grabbed onto his legs he kicked him back. That's the reason I think their always at each other." She ended softly.  
  
"Oh . . ." Zhang He said a bit hopelessly. "She . . . Rai Lin . . . She knew your mother?" He asked suddenly for no reason.  
  
"Of course! Zhou Tai and my father were best of friends so they wanted to marry women who were best friends as well. My mother and Zhou Yu's mother were born in the very same village, in fact. There were two other they had too, but I only know their names, I never actually saw them. Mai Xeng, Huang Chen Lai, Rain Lin, and Wu Sheng, my mother. Mother always told me stories about the adventures they had together. But one day, she wouldn't tell me about them anymore. She acted like if I spoke of their existence, some terrible plague would be visited upon me. Strange, huh?"  
  
"Very . . ." Zhang He said thinking very deeply. The name 'Huang Chen Lai' struck him as very familiar, but he couldn't put his finger one it, just like the mysterious tune he, Zhou Yu, and Diao Chan, and Sima Yi knew. Perhaps they were all connected somehow. . . "Hey, Sun Shang Xiang, you know that song we were playing on the ocarina?"  
  
"Yeah, that pretty one." She answered.  
  
"Does it seem familiar to you? Like you know it, but you don't know where from?" Zhang He asked, cocking his head a little to the side involuntarily.  
  
"Yeah . . ." She answered slowly, as if their perplexities were identical. "I think my mother knew that song . . . But maybe not . . ."  
  
"That's it! Zhou Yu's mother did too, he told me so! And so did Sima Yi's! And you know it so Sun Ce knows it, and Diao Chan! This so weird!" Zhang He said in an outburst.  
  
"Is that really what-" Sun Shang Xiang began, but Zhou Tai suddenly stepped inside.  
  
"Is he up yet?" Zhou Tai asked. "We've got to get a move on. Xiao Qiao could be in big trouble. . ." Sun Shang Xiang nodded obediently and shook Zhou Yu gently a few times. After two or three tries he opened his eyes softly.  
  
"Sun Shang Xiang . . ." He croaked a bit helplessly.  
  
"Zhou Yu . . ." Zhang He said, "We've got to help Xiao Qiao. I know you're feeling a little – Oh, I guess not..." Zhou Yu had already got up decisively and began putting his armor on. In matter of moments he was all ready to go, and the tent was packed away. Zhou Yu hadn't said much and he looked pretty determined against something.  
  
They set out on the trail, not speaking much or looking at one another. Zhou Yu seemed like he wanted get there in as little time as possible, and set a hard pace for Sun Shang Xiang to follow. Suddenly Zhou Tai stopped.  
  
"Look up there." He said, pointing to the dark trees, looking dark in the strong afternoon light. A black building of some sort with a Traditional Chinese roofing loomed out, looking about two or three miles away. "I'll bet anything that's Yu Ji's castle."  
  
Zhou Yu said nothing but hastily walked by, disappearing behind the corner.  
  
"Hey, wait for us!" Sun Shang Xiang cried, trotting after him. They continued hurriedly down the frozen path, not ever stopping, even to catch their breath. The sparkling snow around them was soon churned up by Zhou Yu blasting by, kicking it to the sides of the bank. After another ten minutes they came upon a river, filled with tiny ice chunks, but running nonetheless.  
  
"Oh, great." Sun Shang Xiang said disappointedly. "Now we'll have to go around . . ."  
  
"No!" Zhou Yu exclaimed. "We'll have to swim. . ." He ended uncertainly.  
  
"Don't be stupid, boy, you can't swim." Zhou Tai said. "And we'll all freeze to death after we get out.  
  
"Just throw the supplies to the other side and pull me along while you swim. Then once we get out, we'll just wrap ourselves in blankets . . . easy solution." He says nodding.  
  
"That's insane! I can't swim, either!" Sun Shang Xiang interjected.  
  
"Then hold onto Zhang He." Zhou Yu said a bit cruelly, grabbing the packs and tossing them to the other side.  
  
"Zhou Yu!" Zhang He said, feeling angry. "You're freaking out! I'm sure Xiao Qiao is fine."  
  
"No, she isn't! What you feel like if Diao Chan was in there? Who knows what could have happened to her by now? Yu Ji is a bastard; I know what he wants from Xiao Qiao. . . and I won't let it happen!" Zhou Yu snapped.  
  
"Let's go first, Zhang He." Sun Shang Xiang said finally. They crept down to the water's edge and sat on the bank.  
  
"Hold on, Sun Shang Xiang. Don't let go, or you'll probably die." Zhang He warned. Sun Shang Xiang swallowed, eyeing the freezing water with fear as she clamped her arms around Zhang He's waist. "Get ready . . ." Zhang He said as he dove in the water.  
  
The water bit at him like a thousands knives and he thanked the heavens that the water didn't have a very strong current. He swam a few feet, reaching for the other bank with numbing hands. It was true that the current wasn't strong, but having Sun Shang Xiang on his side added extra weight.  
  
"Don't let you head go under!" He yelled over the roar of the current. He groped fro the side of the bank and managed to grab on and pull them both up with his muscular arms. As soon as they were both on their feet, Zhang He fished out some blankets and handed two to Sun Shang Xiang.  
  
"You should get those wet clothes off, I'll get some dry ones for you." Zhang He said as he pulled out a dry outfit for himself and Sun Shang Xiang. After they were both dressed anew and carefully held by blankets, Zhou Yu and his father got down to the bank. Zhou Yu looked at the dark water and grew a bit paler.  
  
"What's wrong? You were keen on the idea just a moment ago. . ." Zhou Tai said, noticing his worry.  
  
"I'm not afraid!" Zhou Yu said, looking a bit embarrassed. He grudgingly gripped his father and Zhou Tai dove in without warning. He swam with amazing speed through the water not showing any signs of weakness. Zhou Yu seemed terrified through the process and kept his eyes closed. Zhou Tai hoisted himself and Zhou Yu up in one graceful move and laid Zhou Yu a bit carelessly on the ground. When Zhang he offered him a blanket he simply shook his head no. After Zhou Yu had been redressed they all set off towards the dark castle once again. The sun was now beginning to set, turning the sky a brilliant red and silhouetting the trees and castle.  
  
"We're almost there!" Zhou Yu called to everyone, picking up the pace. Soon, everyone was running at full speed and running out of breath fast. Then, they turned a corner and the castle was in front of them, looking ominous and foreboding.  
  
Zhou Yu hesitated a moment, then raced up to the black, double doors. He stepped cautiously up to them and pushed slightly. They creaked open quietly letting some light into the dark atmosphere within.  
  
"It's a trap, he wouldn't leave them open. . ." Zhou Yu said softly as he unsheathed the Ancient's sword. Zhang He reached for his Metal Talons and snapped them on as Sun Shang Xiang gathered up her Chakrams and Zhou Tai whipped out his Katana, Dusk. They all stepped through the doors, every nerve on end waiting for Yu Ji to pop out or some evil event to occur. They all got in a circle their backs facing, looking around in all directions for a hint of danger. All at once, the doors snapped shut behind them, encasing them in unending darkness.  
  
"Ni Kan Yun!" Zhou Yu chanted and a light illuminated his weapon. The room revealed a curtained door to the left and a wide Chinese style entrance way with a door in front, leading into the house. Zhou Yu rushed towards the curtained doorway and slashed it of with a swift swipe of the Ancient's Sword. Beyond this doorway was another long, dark hall, but Zhou Yu raced down it blindly, follow closely by his companions. Suddenly a dull light came into view and they all saw Xiao Qiao lying on a bed, unconscious.  
  
"Xiao Qiao!" Zhou Yu cried and as he ran towards her he collided with something hard and was thrown to the ground, his nose bleeding profusely. A smear of blood in the air told them that a sheet of glass had been put up to make to chamber look enterable.  
  
"Ooh, that was close . . ." Said an amused and sharp voice in the other room. Yu Ji stepped into view, smiling cruelly at them as Zhou Yu got shakily back to his feet. Yu Ji shook his head and laughed. "How did I know you fools would have returned? Morons are all the same . . ." He paced back and forth languidly, showing his unconcern. "You'll be happy to know, I haven't done anything to the woman . . . yet. I thought it would be some much more enjoyable to watch you witness her punishment." Yu Ji looked at the sleeping girl and smiled wickedly. He waved a hand in her direction and she woke, looking around drowsily. She squinted in Zhou Yu's direction.  
  
"Zhou Yu is that you?" She asked dreamily.  
  
"On your feet, woman!" Yu Ji ordered. "Time for your punishment . . ." Xiao Qiao gave a short little scream and bolted fro the nearest door but Yu Ji caught her. He fiercely kneed her in the back and she fell to the ground with a squeak.  
  
"Xiao Qiao!" Cried Zhou Yu, beating his fists on the glass. Yu Ji began to mercilessly beat Xiao Qiao, kicking her squarely in the ribs and performing heel drops dangerously close to her spine. She whimpered and cried through the entire thing, begging Zhou Yu for help. Zhou Yu, crazy with fear and anger struck the glass time and again with his sword. After a while Sun Shang Xiang, Zhou Tai and Zhang he joined in, chipping and scratching the almost invisible material. After awhile Yu Ji left off and Xiao Qiao made tiny moments and whined in pain. Zhou Yu shook his head violently and ran off down the hall. Zhang He decided he'd better not follow him incase something happened here, but Sun Shang Xiang shot after him.  
  
"They've given up already, have they?" Yu Ji said, noticing their movements. "Oh, well. Time for the main event!" Yu Ji laughed and walked into the back room and the only sounds were Xiao Qiao's soft whimpering. Suddenly, with a crash, the other door was blasted apart by a sword and Zhou Yu and Sun Shang Xiang tumbled in.  
  
"Xiao Qiao!" Zhou Yu screamed and kneeled by her side. He carefully picked her up and cradled her with his arms. Yu Ji suddenly exploded out of the door and raced toward them.  
  
"Little beast!" He growled Kicking Zhou Yu in the back of the head. He dropped Xiao Qiao and the Ancient's Sword from the blow and lay motionless for a moment. Yu Ji pulled Xiao Qiao up with one arm, and being hurt, made no resistance.  
  
"No way!" Sun Shang Xiang yelled, swinging her Chakram. It looked as if it would connect, but Yu Ji silently halted her arm in midair.  
  
"I've a present for you, little girl. You'll love me for this. . ." He added on sneakily. Zhou Yu began to rise, looking back. "You'll want to see this, lover boy." Yu Ji opened his other hand a shining brilliance was released into the room.  
  
"I discovered this in my garden not too long ago!" Yu Ji cried. Within his hand was a glowing and sparkling flower with petals so white they blurred everything else from view. Tiny specs of light fell from it and it seemed even the stem was of a precious silver material. It's delicateness broke the gloom a drove all fear from everyone's heart, and all they could do was stare. "This is for you . . ." He said a bit more gently as he offered up the flower to Xiao Qiao. Mesmerized, she reached for it, not knowing what an awful decision she was about to make. Zhou Yu suddenly stood drastically, groping for the fragile flower cradled by Yu Ji's hand.  
  
"Give it here!" He said, pushing himself into Yu Ji. Yu Ji went toppling to the floor, whacking at Zhou Yu with his fist as Zhou Yu clambered over him to reach the precious Snow Flower.  
  
"Dirty bastard!" Yu Ji conjured some fire magic with his hands, but it flew off course and narrowly missed hitting the frozen Sun Shang Xiang. Xiao Qiao stepped back and fell onto her rear, looking up, feeling stunned. Zhou Yu manages to crawl up, neck to neck with Yu Ji and he clasped the Snow Flower's stem with two fingers. He stood hurriedly and extended his arm to Xiao Qiao.  
  
"Take it!" He commanded, but before she could do anything, Yu Ji leapt on Zhou Yu and clamped his hands around his neck. Zhou Yu choked and dropped the flower, then purposely leaned back to topple Yu Ji. He slammed his elbows into Yu Ji's gut and he hastily let go. Zhou Yu rolled forward and his fingers stretched for the precious plant, but Yu Ji climbed on top of him and grabbed it first. He got to his feet and stepped over to Xiao Qiao. Zhou Yu rose hastily and grabbed the stem of the flower, but Yu Ji refused to let go. He shook Zhou Yu's hand and dropped to his knees in front of Xiao Qiao. Yu Ji pulled up Xiao Qiao's hands and put it nearly inside his.  
  
"I give this to you." He said, panting. Everyone held their breath as they watched Xiao Qiao's fingers slowly wrap around the silver stem.  
  
"NOO!" Screamed Zhou Yu in a raspy voice. Xiao Qiao, with her eyes transfixed on the snowy petals, brought the Snow Flower in and placed it upon her breast, then covered it with her other hand.  
  
"HAHA!" Yu Ji yelled. "Victory is mine!! You see? YOU SEE? I win!" Laughing maniacally, he crawled over to Xiao Qiao and took her in his arms.  
  
"Xiao Qiao . . ." Zhou Yu breathed. "H-how could you. . ."  
  
"Xiao Qiao?" Yu Ji said, asking her attention as they both go to their feet. Xiao Qiao's hand grasped something as she stood, but Zhang He disregarded the thought. She looked up at him with large eyes. "Who do you love?" Xiao Qiao looked at him for a long moment and everyone's heart beat furiously.  
  
"Y-you, My lord." She said, a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
"Do you see? Haha! Doesn't it feel wonderful?" His eyes were maddening and his grip looked as though it was hurting Xiao Qiao. 'She's mine! She HATES you! Tell him that you hate, Xiao Qiao, tell him!"  
  
"I . . . HATE YOU, Zhou Yu!" She said with rage, holding onto Yu Ji with one arm. Zhou Yu buried his face in his hands. Yu Ji laughed in deranged manner holding back his head.  
  
"She's mine! All mine! She's – AHHHHHH!" Suddenly Xiao Qiao brought up her left hand, which had grasped the Ancient's Sword, and thrust it into Yu Ji's stomach. Yu Ji collapsed on the floor, as did Sun Shang Xiang. Xiao Qiao wrenched the metal out of his flesh with all her might and stabbed him once again in the chest. Then she fell back again and sobbed a bit.  
  
"Xiao Qiao . . ." Zhou Yu exhaled. "You . . ."  
  
"I'm sorry, Zhou Yu!" She whined, nearly crying as she rushed over to him and put her arms around his neck. "It was the only way I could think of to trick him. He forced me to grab it with his mind, I swear!" Zhou Yu put an arm around her back and stood up, his breath audible. He limped over to the snow flower, which was slowly losing its glow.  
  
"Xiao Qiao . . ." He said, his voice gruff. "I know this seems odd . . ." He walked over to the girl whose eyes were wide and a bit surprised. "B-but will you accept this f-from me?" Xiao Qiao stood looking at him, a bit stunned and she was blushing. Xiao Qiao moved her hand up, this time looking at Zhou Yu not the flower, her fingers touched the brilliant silver stem and she took it into her hand. As soon as it was fully in her grasp, the flower ignited with a cool blue flame, leaving a pile of white ashes on the floor. They stared at each other for a moment until Xiao Qiao broke the silence.  
  
"Zhou Yu!" She cried leaping onto him, sounding a bit helpless. Zhou Yu put his arms around Xiao Qiao and they both sunk to the ground, holding each other dearly. Zhang He sighed in relief and fell to his own knees. Zhou Tai turned around and walked silently down the hall and Zhang He smiled. He cheered for Xiao Qiao in his mind, and even more for Zhou Yu. 


	41. Left Her Behind

Part Three  
Romance of the Four Leaders  
Chapter 41  
Left Her Behind  
  
"Oh, Zhang He! You look awful, are you all right?" Were the first words Diao Chan had said once they had gotten back to Sima Hua's home. They had spent all night walking back, in hopes of not wasting anymore time. Xiao Qiao, being the lucky one, got to be carried by Zhou Yu the entire way, due to her injuries. Zhang He was not entirely sure Zhou Yu's injuries were healed, but he did not say anything.  
  
Diao Chan rushed up and smoothed Zhang He's windblown hair.  
  
"I'm okay, Chan, just tired." He said with a sigh as he patted her on the head. Sun Shang Xiang, Zhou Tai, Xiao Qiao, and Zhou Yu trudged in looking miserable and cold, then sighing with relief as they felt the warmth of the house. Sima Yi came gliding over, a half smile on his face.  
  
"Did you do it? Did you get Yu Ji?" He asked, ushering everyone towards the fireplace. Zhang He nodded weakly and dropped down gratefully near the blazing flames.  
  
"Excellent work, I knew you could do it." Said Sima Hua's eccentric voice from the staircase. All eyes went to him. He was holding a heavy ball of crystal in his hands and was barely able to stand up straight.  
  
"Grandfather! What in the world is that?" Sima Yi got up and took the shining orb from him and placing it on a nearby table. Sima Hua teetered down the stairs and regained his balance with difficulty.  
  
"That is a Seeing Glass! It allows me to see anything I want, with the right preparations of course." He said snappishly, grabbing the enormous glowing sphere and removing it to another table, near to where everyone was sitting. "Now . . ." He breathed, eyeing everyone around him. "I will show you how to use Dobutsu magic . . . But first I must see what you spirit beast is. We already know that Zhang He is a Phoenix . . ." He looked at Zhang He. Then his gaze shifted to Sun Ce. "And Sun Ce is a Lion. But Zhou Yu and you, my grandson, remain to be seen. Using this glass, we can discover yours too, but without having to put you in situations of mortal danger or extreme hatred." Everyone nodded and looked expectantly at him.  
  
"I think Zhou Yu should go first." Sima Hua said at length, "I think he will be easier to read." Zhou Yu stepped forward and sat in front of the Seeing Glass.  
  
"Put your hand on top . . ." Sima Hua said softly, looking deeply in the orb. Zhou Yu nodded and carefully placed his hand onto of the translucent ball. Almost immediately after Zhou Yu's hand came in contact with the Seeing Glass its hue changed to a brilliant, teal blue.  
  
"Excellent, excellent . . ." Sima Hua said, half to himself. He gazed into the shiny orb and analyzed it, making small noises every time he found something out. "Alright now, close your eyes and think of something that makes you feel strong emotions." Sima Hua said. After a few seconds the Seeing Glass changed colors from teal to deep blue, swirling with black. "Sorrow . . ." Sima Hua said under his breath, then nodded. He put his hands on either side of the crystal ball and closed his own eyes. "Yes, yes . . . a fearsome disposition, but gentle to your allies, intelligent, good natured . . . Oh, now I see!" Siam Hua took his hands off the glass suddenly and everyone saw with in it a tiny form of an emerald green dragon with a golden moustache and tail. It spouted fire at time and bared its silver talons.  
  
"A dragon? That's my spirit beast?" Zhou Yu sounded breathless.  
  
"Yes, the mightiest of all." Sima Hua was smiling. "Now grandson, you come up here. . ." Zhou Yu stepped off to the side as Sima Yi walked up and stood before Sima Hua. "Do the same thing as he did, boy." Siam Hua said a bit impatiently. Sima Yi put his own hand on the Seeing Glass and it transformed to the same deep blue, but this time it had fragments of gold floating around rapidly instead of swirls of ebony. "Right, yes . . ." Sima Hua said examining it with squinted eyes. He moved in on it and put his hands on the sides once again. "Ahh, I see great sadness and fear in your soul, my grandson, but there is also much hope and devotion to your friends, and much mysteriousness . . . With such a mixture . . ." He removed his thin hands slowly and open his wrinkled eyelids. In the Seeing Glass was a silvery image of a wolf with yellow eyes, against a full, white moon.  
  
"A wolf . . . that's good . . ." Sima Yi said, gazing into the dark crystal.  
  
"Yes, now that we have discovered your spirit beasts, we can begin the ritual . . .Come with me, you four." He said as he led them into a dark, curtained room. Inside a purple hue somehow encircled everything and on a clothed table lay some strange instruments, devices and objects. Sima Hua picked some candles and bowls out of them and took the rest and shoved them off carelessly.  
  
"Kneel in a row along the table." He commanded, barely paying attention to anything besides what he was doing. He arranged one candle and bowl and candle in front of each of them and produced a white pitcher from somewhere near his feet. He shook it a few times and said a prayer below his breath. Then he ritually poured some clear liquid into each of the bowls and lit each of the candles.  
  
"Drink from the bowls and think of the animal . . ." Sima Hua said. Zhang He took the bowl in his hands and closed his eyes. He thought of a flaming red and gold Phoenix as he put the bowl to his lips and drank down the fluid. It turned out to be Sake, wine made from rice. Sima Hua must have purified it. After he'd drunk down the entire bowl, he set it down and waited for everyone else to be done. Sun Ce had finished first, signaling he's finished with a sigh as he slammed it back down on the table. Zhou Yu was sipping his with relish, making no noise at all as he finished. Siam Yi seemed to be having difficulty. The taste obviously made him choke and he had to try a few times before he'd downed the entire bowl.  
  
"Excellent, excellent. Now blow out the candles." Sima Hua ordered softly. Zhang He pursed his lips and blew a jet of air at the flame. It danced for a moment then spontaneously disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Everyone close their eyes again." He said again, this time a little to happily. Zhang He closed him eyes, feeling very vulnerable. All of a sudden he heard a thunk beside and Sun Ce yelling. He opened his eyes just in time to see Siam Hua swinging a black stick of wood with golden characters on it at his head. He had no time to dodge and in seconds he was out cold.  
  
When he awoke, Sima Hua was above him, smiling mildly and nodding. Zhang He rubbed his head as he sat up.  
  
"W-what was that for?" He asked Sima Hua.  
  
"You needed a whack of the spirit stick . . ." He said, as if he just given him a pat on the back. He noticed Sima Yi, Sun Ce, and Zhou Yu were all sitting in dismay, all touching their heads where the had been struck.  
  
"That completes the ritual. Now, you need to learn how to use the power." He said, sitting before them and looking sagely. "The first thing to remember is not to use this power whenever you feel like it. There are two reasons for this. One is that once you are under the influence of Dobutsu you can only control your self limitedly and you cannot return until you are completely exhausted. The second is that each time you use this magic you lose a little bit of your soul. After about seven to ten uses, you will be totally lost, just an empty shell, so use it only when you have to. Now that that's out of the way, I'll tell you how to summon the power." Everyone sat with their breath held, waiting for Sima Hua to begin.  
  
"First, you must be on the battlefield . . ." He started, folding his arms. "There must me battle energy all around you. Then stand very still and force out your own energy. Don't worry, no one will be able to strike you while you power up. Then call out to the beast God of your spirit and beg for a blessing. This should be enough to release the awesome power of Dobutsu . . ." Sima Hua finished.  
  
"That's it? It's as easy as that? No complicated incantation or complex set up?" Sun Ce asked astonished.  
  
"Yes, that's all." Sima Hua said cheerfully, adjusting his hat and walking back into the room where everyone else was sitting. For a moment the four brothers exchanged glances, shrugged, and exited laughing a bit.  
  
The rest of the evening was sharing adventures, telling stories and reminiscing about everything they'd done together. Many a good laugh was had, and a certain nostalgic mood set it, and Zhang He couldn't help feeling the happiest he'd been in a long time as he sat very close to Diao Chan, resting comfortably in a warm house and listening to his very best friends in the world all around him. He clapped and chuckled when Sun Ce began showing off for Da Qiao by trying to catch food in his mouth after he'd thrown it high in the air and failed dismally. Afterwards, Zhou Yu told a very funny story about an extremely strange town he'd visited when he'd been young. Mitsuko expanded on her journeys in Japan, and Gan Ning contented himself by seeing what would happen if you put different sorts of things into the flames. Zhou Tai stood back, but managed to look shallowly pleased.  
  
"When are you going to make me a great-grandfather, Sima Yi?" Sima Hua asked good-naturedly during this elongated conversation. At this, Sima Yi suddenly blushed and performed his high, nervous laugh, scratched the back of his head, and avoided Sun Shang Xiang's gaze. Soon, everyone began to feel sleepy and moved up one by one to the bedrooms. Zhang He and Diao Chan spent another wonderful night together, resting in the warmth and happiness and taking comfort in the fact that tomorrow; they'd begin the journey home.  
  
Nobody felt upset when they finally arrived back at home's doorstep. Zhang He felt complete again as he waved to the messengers in the tower and they let him back into the camp. As he walked through the familiar grounds his officers, like Lu Meng and Xu Huang greeted him, taking a momentary break from their daily activities. Zhang Liao and Sun Quan joined up with them as Mitsuke went to find Kawaii-Sama and Zhou Tai went off the get some rest.  
  
"I trust your journey was a safe one, brother?" Sun Quan asked Sun Ce. Sun Ce smiled a bit and rubbed his stubby little beard. "Well, we were attacked a couple of times by hostile groups of bandits, an evil magician, and a dragon, but I managed to single-handedly save everyone. . ."  
  
"Shut up, Sun Ce! You don't even go on the assassination mission! You just sat around the entire time!" Sun Shang Xiang snarled.  
  
"Well, I did help carry some stuff . . ." Sun Ce grudgingly admitted. Zhang Liao chuckled a bit and shook his head.  
  
"By the way, brother, I wanted to tell you. A strange messenger kept arriving over the while that you were gone. He looked suspicious, so I didn't take his letter. He refused to say who his lord was." Zhang Liao informed Zhang He. Zhang He nodded, storing the thought in the back of his memory; he had better things to do now than worry about strange messengers.  
  
They later met up with Zhen Ji, who was sitting on the bench near the tranquility pond, trying to look as beautiful as possible.  
  
"Welcome back, brave warriors," She said dramatically, standing delicately when she noticed them arrive. "I'm so glad you made it home without injuring yourselves . . ."  
  
"Hello, Zhen Ji." Zhang He said shortly, spying Lu Xun heading straight for him. Once Lu Xun reached him, he received a detailed report of the happenings and going-ons that had occurred in his absence. He was glad to hear that Pang Tong, Ma Chao, and Wei Yan were doing fine in Ru Nan and that the city was not only back to it's previous state, but prospering greatly.  
  
That night Zhang He got to witness the strange letter-nearing man for himself. Some time after dusk her heard the men at the gate squabbling with someone on the other side. Eagar to solve the issue on his own, he stepped forward and asked what was the matter. The watchmen replied that the messenger from before had returned and refused to leave without passing on his message. Zhang He ordered that they lift the gate and when they did he saw a short man clad in shiny black armor, carrying a letter with a red wax seal on it.  
  
"You are the lord of Shi, I presume?" He inquired without any offense at all. Zhang He bowed and said that he was, indeed. The unfamiliar messenger stepped forward and respectfully got down on one knee and offered him the envelope. Zhang He received it with another bow and the man took off without a goodbye of any sort. Staring of tat the man's minimizing form, Zhang He absent-mindedly ripped open the paper and removed the parchment from within. The letter read as follows:  
  
Most honorable lord of Shi, I send to you a warning that twenty-four hours after you receive this letter, I shall enter your base to collect the Lady Diao Chan. If you do not open the gate peaceably, I will charge your base with my entire army. You may argue that she does not belong to me, but in fact she does. Late last spring her father promised her to me, and it has taken me this long to find her again. Once again, you have been warned not to fight back or guard against me.  
From the most humble general Lu Bu, Feng Xian, Chief Secretary, General of the Left, Lord of a Capital Precinct, Graceful Lord  
  
Zhang He stared at the letter, his entire body frozen and his mind racing with fear and worry. Lu Bu can't come here . . . Lu Bu can't just waltz in and take his Diao Chan. Zhang He wouldn't allow it! But he couldn't fight against Lu Bu. The man alone would probably destroy his entire force. But there was no way he was giving up Diao Chan . . . He thought about it a long time, staring at the characters on the page, but not really reading them. He couldn't think up a plan or solution, he needed Zhou Yu and Sima Yi. He raced back into the building where his other three brothers and the women were socializing. The second he flustered in he forced the now crinkled paper into Sima Yi's hands, leaving him with an astounded look. Zhang He stared seriously down at him for a few seconds, then Sima Yi unrumpled the paper and read it in a flash.  
  
"Zhang He . . ." He said, not looking up from the paper. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"That's what I need you for, brother. You and Zhou Yu are the smart ones, I beg you to think up a plan for me." Zhang He said in a near monotone voice.  
  
"What's going on?" Sun Shang Xiang asked, sounding a bit more worried as she leaned near Sima Yi to read the letter.  
  
"Read it out loud, Sima Yi." Zhou Yu offered, becoming attentive. Sima Yi dictated the document out loud and Diao Chan grew increasing pale. At the end she was covering her mouth with her fragile little hands and her eyes began to tear up. Zhang He went over to her and put an arm around her shoulders to ensure her comfort. She looked up at him in the way a deer would look up at a hunter with a knife.  
  
"Zhang He . . . Don't let him take me away. . . I don't want to go back to that horrible life." She pleaded in a breathless voice. Zhang He gave her a condoling expression and tightened his grip.  
  
"I won't let anyone hurt you or take you anywhere." He said protectivly.  
  
"That may not be the case. . ." Sima Yi put out carefully. Zhang He shot him a dirty look.  
  
"What?" He asked sharply.  
  
"Well, Lu Bu is a killing machine. His power and strength is renowed. There is no way we could possibly defeat him, coming head on. Since this is the case and he will leave peacefully if we give him Diao Chan, I think this is the best course of action. . ." He ended cautiously.  
  
"So your saying we should just let him have Diao Chan!?" Zhang He nearly screamed, feeling outraged. "Let's just give him Sun Shang Xiang and the Qiao Sisters, while were at it!"  
  
"Calm down, Zhang He!" Zhou Yu said, staring intently off into space. "I believe there's a way of doing this where nobody can get hurt. . ."  
  
"Exactly what I was coming to, Zhou Yu!" Sima Yi said, sounding a bit exasperated. "I suggest we say to Lu Bu that Diao Chan ran away from us months ago and we haven't heard from her since. He stupid enough to believe it, isn't he Diao Chan?" Diao Chan considered for a moment, the worry line between her brow not disappearing.  
  
"I think he just might be, but then his ire is so easily aroused. He may try to kill or kidnap somebody because things aren't turning out the way he wants. He's a very dangerous man, I would never try to push it with him. . ." She said warily, holding onto Zhang He's hand.  
  
"This is risk we're taking then . . ." Zhou Yu said half to himself, still making eye contact with none. "We ought to use extreme caution. . ."  
  
"I propose we keep all the women in a locked room until Lu Bu is gone, for sure. That way, he coulnd't kidnap anyone, then we should have all our officers on alert and dressed in full aromor with their weapons close at hand. If Lu Bu looks like he's going to get angry, we'll retreat and charge him with our armies." Sima Yi said, using his intelligence quickly.  
  
"Good plan . . ." Zhang He lied. He knew it was foolish, but his chest felt heavy and uncertain. He had a bad feeling about trying to decieve someone so mighty as Lu Bu, but he decieded to say nothing about it. This may have been one of the only chances to save his Diao Chan and he wasn't going to take any chances with someone as precious as her.  
  
That night, Zhang He decided it was best for him to sleep next ot Diao Chan, just incase Lu Bu planned on taking a night visit. He put the Metal Talons near the bedside and stayed up nearly all night. Another thing that bothered him was Diao Chan talking in her sleep once again.  
  
"In the ground . . . She's awake . . . in the dark . . .waiting. . .for . . . you . . .She knows . . . coming back . . ." She would say along with some other prhases Zhang He had heard before. When Zhang He finally was able to slip into dreams, they were anything but pleasant. His dreams in the past month or two had been restless and a bit unerving, but rarely was one so clear and coherent as the one he'd expeirenced about the girl talking to the man that looked so much like himself. That is, until this night . . . As Zhang He passed through that stage which is somewhere near sleep and somewhere near conciousness, his mind suddenly developed a sense of crystal clarity that you couldn't help but remember later on.  
  
He saw, once again, that young woman with the ebony hair reaching down to her ankles. Her eyes were in a daze and stared beyond the real world and into your soul. She was very beautiful, but she also had sometime of a frightening supremecy about her. Her black robe was drawn tighty about her and her head would lean a bit forward, giving the appearance she was looking into the ground.  
  
She was running through the same forest, but it was night this time it was night. The darkness enveloped the world around her and she seemed to fleeing in fear. She tripped once into the gloomy ferns of the forest floor and as she touched them they suddenly cruled and blackened, then fell into a pile of ash. She covered her head with her hands and made small cowered noises, the earth and foliage turning black around her body. The tree she leaned upon slowly turned to stone and the dead leaved float down around her. Suddenly footsteps were heard from behind and another figure came into view.  
  
"Sui Ki!" A strong voice yelled. "Sui Ki!! Where are you?" Zhang He saw it was his loo-alike that was calling for Sui Ki, whomever it was. Suddenly, he spotted the girl whimpering by the tree and rushed over to her.  
  
"Ki. . ." He said, removing her hands. "What are you doing out here?" He took her shoulders and brought her up to her feet.  
  
"I . . . got afraid . . . but it followed me." She said, her black eyes shining with highlights. "I hear them outside all the time. They want me to leave . . . The like my sister better. . ."  
  
"Ki . . . don't you worry . . .They're only afraid of your power. They think you might kill them, that's all. Once we're married, I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever." He said reassuringly. She looked up a bit pathetically into his eyes and he gave a feeble smile.  
  
After this the forest scene melted away and Zhang He saw the man again, this time talking another women, who looked unmistakeably like Diao Chan. There was no question, this had to be her. She even had the same hair and voice. Zhang He wondered if he was seeing her past, but he found that she looked the same age as she did presently. He decided to stop thinking for a moment and listen to what they were saying.  
  
"She's getting worse every day. Last night I woke up and she was leaning over me, ready to use her power, I could see the the glow on her skin." He said in a hsed voice to Diao Chan.  
  
"She can't help it. If she doesn't kill and loves too much it hurts her inside. It hurts her to even love, but it's so addicting and wonderful to her she can't help herself, just like if I don't love or heal I'm not myself." Diao Chan said, looking worried. She wore a white robe, identical to Sui Ki's, save the color.  
  
"Sui Ko, I'm worried . . perhaps it would be better for me to leave, for my sake and hers. . ." He said, avoiding her gaze. "I want you to come with me. . ." Diao Chan, or as she was called here, Sui Ko, looked up at him with alarm.  
  
"You want me to come with you and leave my sister all alone?" She asked, a mixture of sorrow and yearn in her voice.  
  
"I can't live with her any longer, she's going to kill me, for sure. I will regret this descion for the rest of my life, I know it, but I'd rather have that than die. Please, Ko. . . I loved you from the start, as well as your sister . . ." Zhang He watched it, not knowing what to think. Just as he began to analyze the scene, aterrible screeching filled his mind. IT's words were so loud that he couldn't register them, all he could do was cringe and put his hands over his ears. This didn't seem to help at all, so Zhang He closed his eyes, and flailed around, trying to wake himself from the horrible dream.  
  
The next thing he knew was that he had infact woken and the bright morning light was glaring through the half open window. His entire body was drenced in sweat and he quickly wiped his brow and sat up. Diao Chan lay sound asleep beside him, no longer uttering the strange words and phrases.  
  
What were these strange dreams? It seemed all of them were connected somehow, like they told a story. But is this just make believe? Thought Zhang He. Perhaps a glimpse from the past? But no, it couldn't be . . . Who are those people? And Diao Chan? What was she doing there? Why did they call her Sui Ko? Zhang He didn't want to think about it now, he needed to get ready for the arrival of Lu Bu this evening. He got out of bed, stretched, and looked around the chamber, noting the still sleeping forms of all three brothers. He poked into the closet and pulled out his seldom used formal attire. Zhang He loved these robes, though he almost never had an occasion to wear them and had no idea where he'd aquired them. They were of royal purple, gold, and a rich scarlet red. They had wide formal shoulders, traditional Chinese frogs down the middle, a front loin, long sleeves reach close to his ankles and large, wide pants with a cape reaching down from the belt. He lay them out on the table and just as he was about to go and wake up Sima Yi, Zhou Yu and Sun Ce, something glinting in the closet caught his eye.  
  
The closet, holding only everyone's formal, war, sleep and regualer robes along with some acessories that one or all of the equiped at one time or another, it was just a small alcove with a dirt floor. No one payed much attention to it and kept it shut all the time, so no one really had time to investigate it. Now that Zhang He saw a glint of gold down in the dirt, he was curious. He got down on his knees and brushed away the many particles of sand around a sharp edge of a golden something poking out of the dirt. After uncovering it, he found it was a shiny golden earring, made of the finest marterilas with jagged desgins with a deeply coloer purple stone rimmed with gold. He unclasped the end and looked ath the point. It was still quite sharp, as he discovered when he poked it with his finger. He found that it matched quite nicely with his formal attire, and for that fact, his war and regualer uniform as well Zhang He had this strange attarction to the color purple and he always strived to wear it. He wouldn't dare tell his brothers though, they'd think he acted like a woman. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and when he turned his heart gave a leap as he saw Sun Ce craning his neck over Zhang He's shoulder to get a look at the thing in his hands.  
  
"What is that?" Sun Ce asked drowsily.  
  
"It's an earring." Zhang He said a bit quietly, standing up. A puzzled look came over Sun Ce's face.  
  
"Where'd you get it? Your ear's not pierced, is it?" Sun Ce said, looking at Zhang He's ears. Zhang He moved a bit away from him.  
  
"I found it in the closet." He said shortly, examining the pretty piece of jewelry. "It's nice, actually."  
  
"You like it? I'll pierce your ear for you so you can wear. I did it to myself and Zhou Yu, but he didn't wear an earring enough so it closed up." Sun Ce said while yawning.  
  
"Where'd you learn to do that?" Zhang He asked warily, before agreeing to anything 'Sun Ce-ish'.  
  
"Figured it out a while back. It doesn't hurt." Sun Ce said with an all to satanic smile. Zhang He hesitated for a moment, gazing at the expensive- looking earring.  
  
"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" Zhang He asked gruffly. Sun Ce nodded happily. "Alright, but don't do anything stupid. . . "Zhang He, almost afraid of what would come next. Sun Ce smiled again, rubbing his little beard a bit.  
  
"I'll be right back, don't move." He said walking outside. After a few moments Sun Ce returned holding a lit candle and a needle between his index finger and thumb.  
  
"Where'd you get those?" Zhang He demanded, starting to feeling nervous. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Girls had them, for sewing." He said setting the candle on the ground. "Sit down and close your eyes."  
  
"Not until you tell what you're going to do." Zhang He said, his eyebrows coming close together with worry.  
  
"Don't mind that . . .," Sun Ce said, sitting near the candle and grabbing the earring from Zhang He's hand. "Just don't go nuts or anything when you feel something. Zhou Yu kicked me right in the gut . . ." He added with bitterness. Zhang He sat down carefully, all the time eyeing the silver needle with nervousness. Sun Ce was about to do something but when he noticed Zhang He was still watching and told him forcibly to shut his eyes. Zhang He felt everything besides safe not seeing what was happening, but he did as he was told. After what seemed like hours Sun Ce finally spoke again.  
  
"Get ready." He said dangerously. Zhang He felt Sun Ce's rough fingers on the back of left ear and braced himself. The next thing he knew a searing pain penetrated through his left ear lobe and his eyes snapped open. He yelled and clawed at his ear, but Sun Ce caught his wrist before he could do anything.  
  
"Calm down!" He scolded. "It'll be over soon." Zhang He winced in pain as he saw Sun Ce pushed the earring into his ear lobe and remove the needle slowly.  
  
"Ow! That hurts!" Zhang He whined, rubbing his tender ear.  
  
"You've taken worse injuries than that!" Sun Ce argued, stabbing the candle with the needle and blowing it out. "Don't take out the earring or it'll close up." He added as he went to give back the candle and needle.  
  
Later on in the day the three brothers went and took a bath in the spring outside of the camp, and then dressed in their formal attire. Sima Yi proudly wore his tall hat with the Sima family crest in it and an outfit somewhat similar to Zhang He's save it was twice as elaborate.  
  
"Where did you get such expensive clothes?" Zhou Yu asked when Sima Yi finally was dressed fully.  
  
"My family is exceedingly rich, though I shall receive none of my father's fortune unless I gain back my father's respect." Sima Yi explained, fixing his hat to be straight.  
  
"Wow, I had no idea." Sun Ce expressed as he played with the golden fixture in his hair. He hated dressing formally and especially hated having his hair in a bun with a golden fixture surrounding it. "Why do we have to dress like this anyway? We should just kill Lu Bu instead. . ." He had said before grudgingly. Zhang He fixed his hair in a bun as well, surrounding the point where it was attached with black cords of silk.  
  
"We should be prepared to do battle." Zhou Yu said. "Carry your weapons with you at all times today." Zhang He found this to be much more of a challenge than he had expected. The Metal Talons were clumsy when it came to everyday activities and he had to resort to taking them off and putting them on perhaps fifty different times in five hours.  
  
When the sun began it's slow descent, Zhang He and the others took Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, and Sun Shang Xiang (Who had not gone easily) into the storeroom and the doors were locked. Afterwards they saw to it that every officer was equipped with a weapon and dressed in either partial or full armor. Zhang Liao, who also dressed in formal attire for he was the lord's brother, followed the brothers and helped them with the overwhelming task. Finally, as the sun met with the horizon line, Sima Yi, Zhou Yu, Zhang He, Zhang Liao and Sun Ce lined up near the entrance to await Lu Bu. Almost seconds after they readied themselves, the guards at the door shouted down to them and the gate began to rise. Zhang He watched with sick apprehension as the form of the behemoth of a man was slowly revealed. Finally, when the door was up as far as it could go, Lu Bu's remarkable silhouette strode towards the five men. Then, when he came into the light, Zhang He truly beheld his extraordinary outline. There stood before him the vicious, powerful, ruthless and mighty Lu Bu. 


	42. Fire and Night

Author's Note: Sorry, y'all! There was a BIIIIIIIIG delay. I have only one excuse: HARVEST MOON: AWL! It's a good game!! Oh,well, I've just been playing it nonstop! There's action! There's adventure! You'll like this  
chapter, I promise ^-^! Have fun, kids!  
Enjoy!  
  
Part Three  
Romance of the Four Leaders  
Chapter 42  
Fire and Night  
  
The mountain of a man took to strong steps forward, peering around the camp while squinting fiercely. Zhang He calmed his worries thoughts and stepped towards the looming silhouette. When he got close enough to see Lu Bu's facial expression it was a ferocious scowl.  
  
"G-greetings, respected general, Lu Bu," Zhang He said with a nervous bow. He didn't bow very low because he was afraid Lu Bu might strike while his guard was down. "We welcome you to the Shi camp!" Lu Bu snorted.  
  
"Enough of the formalities. Where's my Diao Chan?" He asked gruffly, blasting into the camp and turning his thick neck each and every way, looking around for Diao Chan. Zhang He cleared his throat nervously as Sima Yi inched carefully away from the very tall man and somehow managed to hide behind Sun Ce.  
  
"Well, we have some troubling news about that . . ." Zhang He stated as delicately as possible. Nonetheless, Lu Bu turned swiftly on his heel and stared Zhang He right in the eye. Zhang He cleared his throat again and looked at his shoes. "Yes, um, it is with great sadness that I inform you the Lady Diao Chan escaped from our forces many months ago. We in fact, did have her here at one period in time, but we are uncertain of her whereabouts at the moment." Zhang He finished, wiping the thin layer of perspiration of his forehead. Lu Bu squinted harshly, his lips curling up as he weighed the answer in his mind. He grunted once or twice, and then put his hand to his chin.  
  
"Perhaps you'd like a bit of ocha tea, General? It's very good, and since you've come all this way, you shouldn't leave without some tea at least. . ." Zhou Yu invited cordially sensing Zhang He's apprehension. Lu Bu looked at him with scrunched eyebrows.  
  
"I suppose. . . You can tell me what happened there. . ." He said. Sima Yi quietly asked one of the maids to bring some tea to the banquet room, where Zhang He was leading Lu Bu, Zhou Yu, Zhang Liao and Sun Ce. He knew Zhou Yu invited Lu Bu to stay to make it seem like they had nothing to hide, but he would have felt much better if this savage warrior was gone. As soon as everyone, including Sima Yi who had returned as fast as he could, was seating on cushions around a low table, Lu Bu spoke.  
  
"So, she got away from you too?" Lu Bu asked in a friendlier manner. Zhang He nodded solemnly.  
  
"I am quite disappointed, to tell the truth. She was such a lovely girl, and ever so kind as well. I'll admit I was quite taken with her." Zhang He laughed as calmly as he felt fit. "But I suppose she may have escaped to find you. She talked about you all the time. She used to say 'One day Lu Bu will come back for me . . . Then I shall be happy again.' She used to say that all the time. . ." Zhang He said in a tone of faux nostalgia. Lu Bu made a tiny breathing sound that Zhang He assumed was a laugh.  
  
"That sounds like her . . ." The maid arrived and set down steaming cups of the pale green tea. Zhang He picked his up and sipped it warily. The sooner he's out, the better . . . He thought. "That girl can fight, believe it or not. I always say a woman ten times better if she can destroy your rivals." Sun Ce laughed.  
  
"I agree!" He said in his usual tone. So what about that Dong Zhou guy? Wasn't Diao Chan his mistress?" Sun Ce asked. Lu Bu expression darkened.  
  
"I've left his forces for good. I want Diao Chan for myself but that Pig is being stubborn again. I never liked him, anyway . . ." Lu Bu spat. Sun Ce was hesitant for a moment.  
  
"Well, good for you! Here's to independence and taking what you want!" Sun Ce cheered, raising his glass. Lu Bu laughed heartily and they clinked glasses.  
  
"I like you, what's your name?" Lu Bu asked Sun Ce.  
  
"I am Sun Ce, son of Sun Jian, former second in command to the kingdom of Wu, presently the vise commander to the kingdom of Shi." Sun Ce announced, smiling broadly and puffing out his chest. "They also know me as the Little Conqueror . . ." Sun Ce added smugly, fingering his little beard, as he so liked to do when bragging. Lu Bu bowed his head a tiny bit.  
  
"You have potential to become a very great warrior." Lu Bu complimented.  
  
"I'd say them same for you, but your already a greater warrior than I'll ever be!" Sun Ce laughed. Lu Bu joined him for a few seconds then drained the tea out of the cup with one swig.  
  
"Well, it's nice to have met someone such as yourself, Sun Ce. Thanks for the information, Zhang He, I suppose I'll have to begin my hunt again, eh?" He gave Zhang He and 'gentle' punch on the shoulder and stood.  
  
"Let us see you to the gate." Zhou Yu politely offered.  
  
It was now shortly after dark and the stars were just starting to show themselves in the dark lavender sky. Lu Bu, the four brothers, and Zhang Liao walked to the massive wooden gate. Zhang He started feeling relieved; it was almost over! Lu Bu looked up into the sky for a moment and smiled.  
  
"It's too bad Diao Chan is so disobedient, I was looking forward to seeing her tonight. . ." Lu Bu said, taking a few steps forward as the gate rose.  
  
"I know what you mean," Sun Ce said, sounding at ease around this vicious killer. "She fought almost as hard as my sister when we put her in the store room to hide fro-" Sun Ce stopped suddenly and clapped both hands over his mouth as Zhou Yu fist collided with the back of his head but a moment too late. Everyone stopped and looked at Lu Bu who had frozen in place. He turned around suddenly, his face livid. Sima Yi made a small whimpering sound as the giant man pounded over and grabbed Sun Ce by the scruff of his neck.  
  
"What was that?" He asked, his voice husky and dangerous.  
  
"Y-you mean the part about my s-sister . . .?" Sun Ce asked, smiling hopelessly. Lu Bu suddenly roared and threw Sun Ce to the ground. He whipped the magnificent pike from his back and twirled it around menacingly. Zhang He put his guard up suddenly and Zhang Liao brought out his spear beside him.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE!?" Lu Bu snarled, pointing the sharp end of his weapon at Sun Ce's throat. Sun Ce laughed maniacally and screeched as Lu Bu reared back and thrust, but Sima Yi smack the back of Lu Bu's head just in time, leaving only a tiny laceration on Sun Ce's neck. Lu Bu wheeled around and glared the diminutive Sima Yi straight in the eye. He gazed back for a moment, hypnotized with fear, then took off running at once, yelling pathetically as he tried to escape. Lu Bu followed, then Sun Ce, Zhang He, Zhang Liao and Zhou Yu bringing up the rear. Lu Bu caught up with Sima Yi and grabbed him round the neck and hoisted him up in the air so they were eye-level. Sima Yi choked and gagged, his eyes closing as he gasped for breath. He struggled violently, his exquisite hat falling off revealing his curtain of black hair. Zhang He stopped feeling the sweat bead on his forehead.  
  
Lu Bu turned, Holding Sima Yi's neck between his massive fists, looking like a mischievous child who caught an injured bird and was deciding whether to murder it or not. Zhang He's chest heaved as he watched Sima Yi fight for his life at the mercy of a heartless lout such as Lu Bu.  
  
"Stop! Please stop!" Zhang He pleaded, disregarding his pride in panic. Lu Bu only smiled. The muscles in Lu Bu's hands contracted and Sima Yi's mouth opened very wide as he gasped for only a tiny amount of air to keep him alive. His arms feel limp at his sides as Sun Ce rushed forward, swinging his Tonfas madly and yelling.  
  
"Don't move!" Lu Bu commanded harshly, "I'll break his neck!" Sun Ce stepped back, his teeth bared. "Where is she? Which building?" Lu Bu raged, shaking Sima Yi a bit.  
  
"Over there!!" Zhang He said desperately, pointing at the locked storeroom. "Now, PLEASE! LET HIM GO!" Zhang He begged frantically. Lu Bu's mouth formed a thin smile and violently threw Sima Yi to the hard ground below. He gasped horribly and brought his knees to his chest quivering all over. Zhou Yu ran to his side and put a hand on his back and helped him into a kneeling position. Sima Yi coughed raggedly, grasping his throat and resting on Zhou Yu's shoulder as Lu Bu marched triumphantly over to the storeroom. He looked at the iron lock for few moments and with one cleaned swipe and a clanging sound it was lying on the floor and the hinge was broken. Lu Bu fiercely ripped the door open and a few high-pitched screams were heard. Without thinking, Zhang He charged forward and slashed at Lu Bu's back and few scratches appeared on his golden armor. Lu Bu, however, took no notice of Zhang He's attempt and bee lined straight into the dark storeroom.  
  
"NOOO!!" Shrieked Diao Chan's frightened voice and some scuffling was heard. Suddenly Zhou Yu launched forward along with Zhang Liao and Sun Ce, then jumped on Lu Bu and began attacking nonstop. Zhang He knew he had to act fast.  
  
He raced inside and in a spilt second located Diao Chan and picked her up.  
  
"Come on!" He yelled to the others and the all got up, avoiding as best they could Lu Bu's raging attempts to get the three warriors off him. Zhang He blasted out of the room, his legs carrying him faster than they had ever done before. He knew the others were far behind, but Diao Chan was the one in the most danger right now. She held the fabric on Zhang He's shirt tightly within her hand and hid her face in his chest. He could feel her trembling all over. "Don't worry, Diao Chan, it'll be all right, I promise." He said while panting.  
  
"Zhang He!" Called Sun Shang Xiang some fifteen feet behind him. "Help!" Zhang He looked back for a moment and saw Lu Bu coming up at full speed behind Sun Shang Xiang. He had his pike outstretched horizontally and was looking directly at the tiny woman in front of him. Zhang He knew what was coming and he had to stop in his sickness. Lu Bu was no right beside Sun Shang Xiang and bringing back his pike to strike.  
  
"NO!" Zhang He bellowed, but instead of slashing, Lu Bu bashed the blunt end directing on her forehead. She immediately stopped running and crumpled to the ground. "Sun Shang Xiang!" He looked back and noticed the fallen forms of Zhen Ji and the Qiao sisters, all lying by each other. Zhang He was frozen for a moment and completely forgot about Lu Bu . . . That is until he spoke.  
  
"Zhang He!" He roared, planting his pike by his foot. Zhang He looked directly into his fiery eyes, his confidence draining away. "I'll give you one chance to keep you and your friends lives. You give me these fives girls, and I'll leave for good and never return. I can guarantee they will not die in my possession.  
  
"Never!" Zhang He snarled back, running off again. Suddenly, Mitsuko, Zhou Tai and a number of other officers came racing around the bend and charged Lu Bu. Zhou Yu, leading the others, including Sima Yi who was still holding his neck, but holding his Dark Feather nonetheless. Good thought Zhang He Backup . . . He ran quickly by the approaching team, not looking back even for a second. For a moment he thought he might just escape, but this was a moment he would regret for his entire life. He was leaning for ward just a bit too much and his foot slipped on the wet grass, sending him tumbling forward. He knew he had to throw Diao Chan as far away as he could because he knew she get stabbed by the Talons if he didn't. He succeeded in keeping her safe, save a few minor bruises, but in result the Talon collided with the right side of his face. It made one giant mark on his face, creating a horrible gash coming down from a few inches below and ending right in the middle of his cheek. When he fell onto his chest the metal protruded forward into his skin, the metal point of the Talon pierced right through his cheek and into his mouth. He howled in pain and didn't dare move for fear of more injury. He felt his hot tears drip down and put salt into the already excruciating gash. A great dealing of blood and saliva dripped from his mouth and onto the grass in front of him. He yelled and screamed which was the only way of expressing the searing pain.  
  
"Zhang He! Oh no . . . Oh no . . ." He heard Diao Chan yell and felt her hands on his chest.  
  
Suddenly he felt fingers on the tender side of his mauled face. He whimpered in pain as they slowly extracted the cruel metal. He opened his eyes and saw Sima Yi carefully removing his over shirt and placing it over Zhang He's wound. Only a few feet away Zhou Yu and the rest of the able officers were battling against Lu Bu, and so far, nobody was winning. Whenever someone would get hurt a bit they'd retreat and sit by Zhang He, nursing their injuries.  
  
Soon, the battle was reduced to Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, and Zhou Tai versus Lu Bu, who was not weakening in the slightest. Zhang He could only watch, stunned that his perfect face had been marred in such an awful way. Suddenly Zhou Yu was knocked viciously backwards and Lu Bu made a charge for Diao, roaring ferociously. Zhang He snapped back to reality at once and leaped onto his feet, brandishing the angry Talons. Zhang He managed to connect a hit and ripped off the armor on Lu Bu's chest, making him vulnerable. Lu Bu was wrenched to the floor and Zhang He craned over his back, dripping blood on Lu Bu. Zhou Yu and Sun Ce were back and Zhou Tai was making his way over. Lu Bu heaved his mighty body up and was instantly back on his feet.  
  
"Diao Chan is mine . . ." Zhang He warned, splaying his Talons forward.  
  
"You're a fool. The only one that can give her to anyone is her father, and I've already got his consent. She lawfully belongs to me." Lu Bu growled dangerously.  
  
"Not if you're dead!" Zhang He bellowed, jumping up and performed a downward slash. Lu Bu blocked it with his pike and countered Zhou Tai's slash with the blunt end of his pike, Denting Zhou Tai's helmet and knocking him out cold. Zhou Yu bared his teeth and used all the strength he had in him to escape with his father's body.  
  
Now it was Sun Ce and Zhang He against Lu Bu. Things weren't looking good. All the rumors Zhang He had heard about Lu Bu were true. Sun Ce jumped onto Lu Bu back and beat him over the head with one Tonfa and bashed his stomach with the other. Lu Bu was unfazed by the assault. He just threw Sun Ce off and flipped around, pointing the tip of his razor-sharp pike right at Sun Ce's throat. This seemed to be his signature move, as Zhang He learned later on, he loved killing his enemies and respected rivals this way.  
  
"As I said before, Sun Ce, you are a good warrior, it would be a waste to destroy you in such a pathetic way. Perhaps you'll listen to reason . . . Join me and I'll spare your life." Lu Bu said arrogantly. "And don't think about taking even one step, Zhang He. That will just get him killed faster."  
  
Zhang He bared his teeth, wishing this whole ordeal never had come about. Sun Ce looked frozen and Zhang He could see that behind his eyes furious decision weighing was occurring. Death or betrayal? What would he do? Fortunately, he would never have to make this decision because a voice rang out for behind Zhang He.  
  
"Lu Bu!" It said. Zhang He turned to see Diao Chan standing, holding her maces in each hand, the light of the newly risen moon shining behind her. "I am your true opponent. Face me!" Lu Bu stared at her, looking dumbstruck.  
  
"But Diao Chan . . ." He said, sounding hurt.  
  
"Obviously you don't want to make the first move." Diao Chan said strongly. Zhang He could tell she was frightened, but she did her best to appear confident. "Allow me!" She moved with the speed of a fleeing dragonfly right up to Lu Bu and slammed her first mace into Lu Bu's gut. This probably had caught him off-guard and he reeled back precariously.  
  
"Diao Chan? What are you doing?" He asked, still sounding hurt.  
  
"Dueling! I don't like you, Lu Bu, and I never did. My whole purpose with Dong Zhou was to kill you and the pig-dog tyrant. I hoped you would do it for me, but no such luck. Now fight me!" She spat, showing a side of herself Zhang He had rarely seen. He supposed the seething hatred that had bubbled up inside of her thought her awful trials with Lu Bu finally boiled over.  
  
"Diao Chan! No!" Lu Bu begged. "This isn't you! Diao Chan ignored his last comment and went for a blow to the head which didn't affect him more than Sun Ce's attempt. She kicked him viciously in the shins and beat him up and down his body, but he didn't seem to care. Lu Bu just stood, looking broken hearted.  
  
Zhang He saw his chance. Though he was feeling quite dizzy from blood loss he pulled himself forward and slashed across Lu Bu's chest. It made tear marks similar to that of a cat's claws on Lu Bu's chest and he bellowed in pain. Suddenly, the old Lu Bu Zhang He knew and feared had returned.  
  
"I don't care if you hate me! I'll take you anyway! After I'm done slaughtering every last one of these bastards. He took up his pike and slashed across Zhang He stomach, sending him to the ground. Zhang He clutched his injury, scared to look down incase his entrails were exposed through the laceration. He soon fainted from the mixture of shock, fear, and bleeding. The last this he remembered hearing was Diao Chan's shriek for help.  
  
He awoke some hours later with his brother's voice ringing in his ears. He wasn't exactly listening to Zhang Liao, but he could hear the gentle hum of his voice somewhere above him. He opened his tired eyes, feeling heavy and unpleasant.  
  
"Oh, he's awake, Zhou Yu!" He heard Zhang Liao say.  
  
"W-what's going on?" Zhang He asked. He still tasted blood in his mouth and felt his face with his hands. It had been bandaged and cleaned so that there was no longer streak of blood dripping down his face. Infact it didn't feel like it had bled at all.  
  
"You've been asleep for a while, little brother. This whole place has been in chaos. Zhou Yu and I are among the only ones who haven't gotten injured.  
  
"Is Lu Bu dead? Did someone get him?" Zhang He feeling drowsy and drunk. Zhang Liao looked over at Zhou Yu solemnly.  
  
"No he escaped after setting our camp on fire. Taishi Ci and Huang Gai were killed and everyone else received injuries that are no better than yours. We're still wondering if Mitsuko will live through the night." Zhou Yu said.  
  
"No!" Zhang he yelled, sitting up violently. As soon as he did, he wished he hadn't for he felt a rush of blinding pain hit his stomach.  
  
"Idiot!" Zhang Liao said, helping him back down gently. "You're going to kill yourself! You're supposed to be resting." He scolded fiercely.  
  
"Fine, I'm resting." Zhang He said bitterly. "How's everyone else? Sun Ce? Sima Yi?"  
  
"Sun Ce got a pretty bad slash on his arm and Sima Yi had a head injury. Mitsuko was stabbed right through her shoulder. Their taking monitoring her constantly, so there's still a good chance she'll live. Gan Ning lost the tip of his index finger and has bruised stomach, Huang Zhong escaped unscathed, Sun Quan broke his arm, Lu Meng had some minor wounds, and Lu Xun basically got beaten to a bloody pulp. . ." Zhang Liao said unhappily.  
  
"No! This isn't possible! B-but none of the girls were injured? Diao Chan's alright, isn't she? What about Sun Shang Xiang?" He asked, feeling miserable.  
  
"Zhang He . . . Before Lu Bu left he took them all with him. Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Sun Shang Xiang . . . and Diao Chan." 


	43. Dimmed Firefly's Glow

Author's Note: Alright, I have many things to go over. First I'd like to thank the person who reviewed as 'no one' for telling the so called ROTK historian what for! Second I'd like to tell the ROTK historian what for myself! I do not mind it so much when people don't like my story, it's when people DON'T EVEN READ IT and say they don't like it is when it really  
gets to me! If you are reading this ROTK His. (which I highly doubt because you're as stupid as a butt) the reason this stuff is on fan fiction dot net is because IT WOULDN'T REALLY HAPPEN! It's just fun to write it that way!!!! I have an Idea for mister dumb freako historian, he can go  
buy 800 million copies of ROTK and read each on over and over and be pleased in how historically accurate they are. Also, it's not supposed to be a ROTK fic, its DYNASTY WARRIORS fic! I think we'd all like to join up and say how this meanie should go away and never come back! If you like to tell the meanie what for as well, please leave a review for him to find! Thank you, my friends! Next, I PROMISE I'LL PUT SAMONOSUKE IN!! The very first chapter of part four, I swear he'll be there under the name 'Hyuga'. Please believe me!! Lastly, I'll thank you all again for being such good  
reviewers! You rock, y'all! I promise I'll start writing ten times as fast so you can get to part four and see the climax!! Not to mention the marriage chapter which I'm looking forward to writing! Lu Bu and Zhang He  
face off in chapter 44, it shall be explosive! Nyo! Hope you like it! (and BTW, ROTK His. Your SPELLING is what's APALLING. See it's spelled with an 'A', not an 'O' dummy. There's other mistakes, but you wouldn't want to try something new, you just like what you think is right : ) And if you knew ANYTHING at all about Japan, you'd know my name is feminine, which  
means in dumb people terms I'M A GIRL, NUMBNUTS! )  
Enjoy!  
  
Part Three  
The Romance of the Four Leaders  
Chapter 43  
Dimmed Firefly's glow  
  
Zhang He was outraged. He immediately leapt out of bed, searching for his armor and weapon; he was going to rescue her this very second. The moment he was on his feet his entire body gave out and he collapsed to the ground. The rushing pain in his stomach flared up again, it churned and writhed, like someone had stoked a fire in his stomach.  
  
"My God!" Zhou Yu yelled. "You must be stupid!" He grabbed Zhang He's right arm and tried to pull him back in.  
  
"No! Diao Chan is in trouble! She could be hurt! OR worse! She could already be married to Lu Bu! What about everyone else? They're in danger too! Don't you care?" Zhang He said, kicking feebly.  
  
"Of course we care, but nobody is in any shape to go off fighting battles, especially you!" Zhang Liao said firmly, hoisting him back onto the mattress. Zhang He shot him a pugnacious look and cross his arms, waiting for the aching pain to cease.  
  
"Rest now, Zhang He. Once everybody has made a full recovery, we'll go." Zhou Yu said, exiting the tent with Zhang Liao.  
  
"Hmph!" Zhang He grunted, refusing to give in passively. "I'm fine. I could take down Lu Bu alone if I wanted to. . ." He said to himself. Then he brightened up a little. "How long could it take for everyone to make a full recovery anyway?" And with this optimistic thought, he fell to sleep once more.  
  
It turned out to be a lot longer than Zhang He had expected. The very next day he questioned Zhang Liao if everyone was all right and if they could start the ambush, but he shook his head and left the room. The next day and the day after that there was still no new answer. Zhang He was growing more and more restless by the minute. He knew very well he couldn't even walk, but the thought of Diao Chan firmly in the grasp of that villain Lu Bu made his flesh crawl. He had to rescue her. What would she think if he didn't?  
  
The days dragged on, leaving Zhang He to sit in his uncomfortable little bed and stare up at the ceiling. At times people would come in to visit, like Zhang Liao, Zhou Yu and Sima Yi when he had pretty much recovered, but it could not quell his boredom. Day after day he stared out the tiny bamboo window, the only thing letting beams of light, as well as hope in the room. The shadows danced around the floor in the evening, while the morning brought a soft glare, lighting up to sides of things and creating an even more dense shadow on the other side. Zhang He was surprised one day when the strong icy winds subsided all at once and a burst of much-needed warmth melted away the last remnants of the winter months. In a strange fancy of nostalgia, Zhang He recalled the happy night they had all spent celebrating the coming of summer near the hot spring in what seemed like so long ago.  
  
Would something like that ever be able to happen again without Diao Chan? No, life could never be the same without her, never ever.  
  
"I'll find you Diao Chan. I promise I'll come for you." Zhang He said into the air. Maybe, He thought, just maybe my words will carry on this spring breeze. Maybe they'll float through the open window and fly high into the clouds. Then, just like riding the current of a stream, they'll ride along the sky and find Diao Chan sitting in a high tower in Lu Bu's castle. Then maybe, just maybe she'll know I'll come for her. . .  
  
After almost two weeks of waiting for something to happen, Zhang He finally got up the courage again to try and walk. It seemed his injury was a lot better; it no longer hurt when he moved or bled. He turned shakily and placed his feet on the ground one at a time. Very carefully, he transferred all his weight onto his feet and gained his balance. He cautiously picked one foot up and placed in front of him. His legs were a bit weak from not being used properly for two weeks, but he soon got the hang of it once again.  
  
He made his way to the door finally and slid it open, realizing how good it was to walk again. He smelled the fresh air and took a deep breath, feeling refreshed.  
  
"You finally got up, did you?" Said his brothers' voice from the side of him. Zhang He turned to see Zhang Liao sitting with his back against the side of the building looking up at the sky.  
  
"Yeah, I feel a lot better, thanks to you guys!" Zhang He said. He would have sat down by Zhang Liao, but he feared he might not be able to get back up easily.  
  
"What do you say we talk a walk? To get our muscles working right again." Zhang Liao said, rising in one graceful movement. Zhang He nodded and caught up to Zhang Liao's side. They walked up to the meadow in almost silence, mostly looking around at the scenery. Zhang Liao kindly set a slow pace for Zhang He so he wouldn't feel upset he wasn't up to par with his brothers' strength just yet. The day was clear, and even with the quietude Zhang He felt, the part of his heart where all five of the girls were was still missing. They came to rest on a rolling hill somewhere off to the side of the meadow and sat for a bit.  
  
"You know, I was a bit scared you weren't going to survive. That first day . . . you looked like you weren't going to make it." Zhang Liao said on a more serious note.  
  
"You don't need to worry about me . . ." Zhang He smiled. "Haven't died yet, have I?" Just then another thought struck him. "Oh, by the way how's Mitsuko?"  
  
"She's doing great. I think she actually might be healing faster than you!" He laughed a bit.  
  
"That's great! We can be on our way soon. Then we'll get Diao Chan back and everyone can be happy again. Once that scoundrel Lu Bu has been slaughtered, do you think I should propose to Diao Chan? I've been thinking about it lately. . ." Zhang He said this all very quickly and Zhang Liao laughed again.  
  
"Do what you think is right, bro. Personally, I think she'll say yes, but what do I know. You're lucky, you know, to have someone like that. I could never get up enough courage to tell a girl how I feel . . ." He said.  
  
"You mean a certain girl?" Zhang He gave a wry smile and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Quiet, you!" Zhang Liao pushed him gently and smiled back.  
  
"Come on, tell me!" I am your brother, after all. . . Why wouldn't you trust me?" Zhang He shone an innocent smile in his direction.  
  
"Because you're a sneaky little lout! I know your ways . . ." Zhang Liao looked at his feet for a moment, then back at Zhang He, still frozen in his angelic grin. "Fine, you bastard. I know you'll stare at me for hours on end if I don't. . ." Zhang Liao was silent. He twirled a piece of grass along his index finger, creating a spiral (UZUMAKI).  
  
"Well!?" Zhang He said after a minute.  
  
"It's Zhen Ji . . ." Zhang Liao said quietly, still making rings of grass.  
  
"Zhen Ji? Um, incase you haven't noticed, she's spoiled rotten . . . You haven't got enough funds to keep her happy. . ." Zhang He replied, unaware of his harshness.  
  
"No, no, no. . . You've got it wrong. She was spoiled, but now she's . . . Changed. . . Her room is right next to mine, you know. I talk with her quite often." Zhang Liao said in a 'matter-of-fact' voice. Zhang He just looked at him trying to keep a straight face. "Alright, so she's not exactly Spartan yet. What I'm trying to say is, she's different from when you first knew her."  
  
"I'm just teasing, brother. I think it's great! And I think I've got the perfect plan to win over her heart. . ." Zhang He said, concocting away.  
  
"Oh no! Not one of your crazy plots! I can't count all the times your 'perfect plans' got us into more trouble than we could deal with. . ."  
  
"Fine, but your going to come crawling back to me, wanting to know my ingenious idea, I KNOW it!" Zhang He jested enthusiastically. Both brothers laughed and felt much better than before.  
  
That night Zhang He thought about Diao Chan even more. He could barley keep his eyes shut and every sound seemed to agitate him further. Even Sima Yi's gentle and soft breathing, barley audible, made his nerves feel stretched. Many more nights like this followed, and Zhang He began to grow even more restless. A few more weeks later Zhang He was ready to fight again, but so many others were still healing. Sun Ce was quite bad off, but he was improving everyday. It was as if every thing that kept his world glued together was suffering against a pugnacious rainstorm and beginning to melt away.  
  
He lay awake yet again one evening, almost a month and a half after his injury, thinking he couldn't go on like this much longer. Suddenly, an idea struck him.  
  
"What if I go on my own? If I use Dobutsu magic, Lu Bu would be as good as dead. . ." He said to himself in inspiration. He turned to the corner and looked at his Metal Talons growing dusty in the corner. He climbed out of bed and padded over on the shiny wood floor then looked at the weapons intently. In a spark of activity, he grabbed a small, empty pack and filled it with several clothes changes and his battle outfit. He dug up some provisions from crates outside of the room and stuffed them in the crate as well. He slung the bulging pack over his back and equipped his Talons.  
  
He opened the door to the cool night and took on step outside the door. He looked back at Sima Yi and hesitated for a moment. He had been the only one sleeping in the room because Sun Ce was still in the infirmary and Zhou Yu was too busy helping out. If I die, he'll never see me again . . . And neither will Sun Ce, Zhang Liao or Zhou Yu . . . Zhang He turned away critically. He decided to act now before he changed his mind.  
  
"Goodbye, everyone. You'll see me again." He said to all the sleeping people of Shi. For no reason at all he broke out into a run, sweeping over the moonlit hills as he ran through the gate leading out of the camp. He feet slipped swiftly over the silver tinted blades of grass as he moved in a streak along the countryside. Suddenly he felt as he was in a race with the moon. He could see it shining through the black silhouettes of the leaves on the trees and it seemed so big to him. He flew over the meadows and valleys, determined to outrun his never-tiring racing partner.  
  
At the break of dawn he stopped and lay in the grass and was finally able to rest some. After his mind and body had been refreshed, he sat up and thought of more important matters.  
  
He didn't know where Lu Bu's castle was. In fact, he didn't even know where he was . . . The more he thought about what he'd done, the more he wished he hadn't done it. He sat there on the sunny hill, looking up into the empty sky and feeling alone. It had seemed so right last night to just start running and to keep running, but now he was like a young child in an unfamiliar woods. He couldn't even begin to remember what way he'd come. Just as he was about to gave up hope, a voice from somewhere reassured him.  
  
"Zhang He! Wait . . ." It sounded desperate and weak, like someone who was in peril but had no more energy to fight back. "Please wait! Where are you?" Zhang he stood up.  
  
"I'm here!" He yelled into the atmosphere, hoping for an answer. "Over here." Zhang He heard panting from below him and saw Sima Yi stagger up the low hill, looking faint and drained.  
  
"You . . . Idiot. . ." He gasped and fell to his knees. "How stupid. . . can you get?" Sima Yi stared daggers at Zhang He as he caught his breath.  
  
"S . . . Sima Yi." Zhang He said weakly. "Fancy meeting you here. . ." Now it was Zhang He's turn for a nervous laugh.  
  
"You. . ." Sima Yi growled, getting to his feet. He looked up fiercely at Zhang He, hands on his hips.  
  
"Sima Yi! I can explain, you see-" He began.  
  
"What I see," He said harshly. "Is that your going the wrong way . . ." His face softened into a smile. Zhang He automatically grinned as well.  
  
"That's a relief, for a second there, I thought I was going to be scolded." Zhang He sighed.  
  
"You ARE going to be scolded!" Sima Yi said snappishly. "That was a really stupid thing you did! There's no way you defeat Lu Bu and get the others back single-handedly! Knowing you, you'd probably charge in there blindly, slashing at everything that moves and if you ask any intelligent person, that's surefire way to get killed. In fact, you just did almost the same thing; Lu Bu's castle is to the east, not south. I know this for a fact; I remember the area like the back of my hand. So seeing as you can make out which way is up, I'm here to help you . . ." Zhang He laughed a little.  
  
"Alright, thanks." He said, still smiling. "I could really use you. And I'm sorry for leaving you behind, that was kind of stupid."  
  
"Kind of stupid?" Sima Yi exclaimed, smiling as well. "That was plain old asinine! Truthfully, you are the most reckless and bullheaded person I've met, you're the one who's always getting us in trouble! But then again . . . what are sworn brothers for?" Zhang He laughed again and clapped a hand on Sima Yi's skinny shoulder.  
  
"Alright, you show me the way." He said gratefully. Sima Yi puffed out his chest and with his head held high and began to lead the way. There weren't many chances for Sima Yi to be the leader, and even in this diminutive party of two, he felt important.  
  
Zhang He and Sima Yi trekked across the countryside, the fragrant spring wind blustering all around them. The rolling hills waved their grass in waves, making the land look as it were gleaming. Sima Yi stopped at the top of the hill and inhaled some and found the direction of the wind.  
  
"Judging from the relative humidity in the atmosphere and the unchanging conduit of the trade winds I'd say a cold front's arrival is imminent . . ." Sima Yi blathered darkly.  
  
"You know everything, don't you?" Zhang He said mockingly.  
  
"In layman's terms," He looked sharply at Zhang He "It means a storm is coming. A rather bad one, I might add . . . With spring about halfway over, these happen quite often in this part of the world." Zhang He spotted some clouds looming on the edge of the horizon and sighed.  
  
"We'd better hurry up, then. . ."  
  
Zhang He and Sima Yi spent that night huddled uncomfortably close under a low den in the side of a bank in the forest. Shortly after they discovered this too-close-for-comfort housing, a drizzle broke out and wet the moss- covered floor. They attempted to stoke a fire (Zhang He remembered well the way Mitsuko showed him) but failed. With no food, Zhang He and Sima Yi fell asleep in the cramped little cave made of dirt and held up by roots.  
  
They awoke very sore, cold, and damp. Zhang He stepped outside in the rain (which was now thundering) and tried to stretch some life back into his aching joints. After they were all packed up again, they resumed their journey, this time, covering their heads with their packs.  
  
Around noon the rain paused for a moment, but they both knew the storm was far from over. They began their ascent up a steep grassy hill of which halfway up a fire-engine-red wall made of smooth, polished stone rose up.  
  
"Look! There's a city over there! Maybe we can go in and wait until the storm is over at an inn." Zhang He pointed out. Sima Yi's eyes didn't move from the ground.  
  
"That's not a good city, you don't want to go there." He said a bit forcibly. "Let's just go around it."  
  
"No way! I'm tired of being cold and wet. I've been in worse cities, I think we can handle this one." Zhang He said looking for the entrance.  
  
"No, this is a BAD city. There's poverty and bandits run wild everywhere. The guards kill innocent people for no reason and the leader is a fat pig who . . . who . . . eats children! And there's plague and famine and assassins and wild drunks and rogue warriors and ninjas from Japan who are evil and cursed! And witches!" Sima Yi said animatedly. "And if you go in that city, you'll NEVER GET OUT! Trust me. . . I've been there."  
  
"Sima Yi, you're the smartest person I know, but you are the worst liar in the world. If you can't get out of the city then how did you manage to escape during your visit?" He asked skeptically. Sima Yi considered for a moment.  
  
"Magic." He said in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice while he nodded and looked Zhang He straight in the eye.  
  
"Right . . . well, I'm going in. You can wait out here until I'm back." Zhang He began to march towards the entrance, counting down the seconds until Sima Yi's response.  
  
"Wait!" Sima Yi caught up with him. "Please don't leave me. Please, can't we find another place? There's another town much nicer than this one just down there! Please. Not this place." Sima Yi begged.  
  
"Why don't you want to go here? It looks like a prosperous town, looks safe too. I can see inside. Everything looks peaceful and clean. Why is it bad in any way?" Zhang He asked sensibly. Sima Yi stood and pouted for a minute until Zhang He started walking forward again.  
  
"Stop! If you MUST know the truth, this is Qiao." Sima Yi admitted.  
  
"And . . ." Zhang He raised his eyebrows, not seeing the reason quite so clear yet.  
  
"This is my hometown! I don't want to go in there because my father could catch us." Sima Yi said, embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, Sima Yi. It's a huge city, the chances he'll discover our presence are almost zero to none. It's not like he's patrolling the streets everyday awaiting your return." Zhang He reasoned. Sima Yi shook his head.  
  
"You don't understand. . ." He grabbed Zhang He's arm and pulled him to a little window in the wall. Zhang He looked through and saw one of the largest cities he'd ever laid eyes on. It had countless market places and residences all lying before what was just nearly a palace. It was about on fourth the size of Yuan Shao's biggest structure, which was still sizably large. The roof was dark blue with enormous golden ornaments in aesthetically pleasing places. They doors were large and black and lined with a deep purple. It was secured by what seemed an infinite number of guards; each dressed in the same royal purple and dark blue. A large crest was right above the entrance way carved out of what seemed to be stone.  
  
"Do you see that house?" Sima Yi pointed directly to the almost-palace.  
  
"How can you not?" Zhang He marveled. "It's huge! What, did you piss off the rich Lord and he's got all his guards looking for you?"  
  
"No, Zhang He. That's my father's house! He IS the Lord!" Sima Yi explained, looked at the magnificent domicile with distaste.  
  
"You used to LIVE there?" Zhang He gasped, open-mouthed. "Whoa! You must've had everything! Did they give you whatever you wanted? Did you get servants? You must have had the best life there! Your childhood must have-"Zhang he stopped there, suddenly remembering. "Oh, I didn't mean to . . . sorry." He said quietly.  
  
"It's fine." Sima Yi said a little softly. "And to answer your question, yes. I got anything I pleased and got to do anything I wanted. After my 'training' was completed, anyway. Right after she was murdered . . . I think he was just trying to get me to forgive him . . ." Sima Yi said angrily. He suddenly came out of his anger. "What I'm trying to tell you is that he's got guards all over the city who'd recognize me in a half a second, and the last thing I want right now is to see my dear old father. . ." Zhang He pondered for a bit, the made a triumphant noise.  
  
"Ha! I've got an idea. . ." Zhang He shouted enthusiastically. "They'll know what you look like in those clothes. . . You always wear that hat. . . but if you wore my clothes, they won't know it's you!" Sima Yi took one look at Zhang He's shirtless and flamboyant ensemble and shook his head violently.  
  
"There is now way in hell I will wear that. Besides, it'll show all my scars and I'll be cold." He said squeamishly. "It'll make the trip longer, but if we go around the city we'll be right at Lu Bu's home. I know, I saw it from my room there.  
  
"Look, if we cut through the city and you wear the 'disguise' they won't know and we can take a day off our trip. Wouldn't you hate it if Lu Bu was getting closer and closer to Sun Shang Xiang as we speak? Wouldn't you hate if we were just ONE day late? Wouldn't you hate it if-" Sima Yi cut Zhang He off.  
  
"Alright, alright! I get the picture!" Sima Yi yelled. "I'll wear your stupid 'disguise'. But we are not stopping for one minute! We're going through the city, straight as an arrow, and not looking back. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed!" Zhang He, holding back a smile.  
  
In about ten minutes Sima Yi was dressed and Zhang He had a problem. Since Sima Yi was a lot shorter than Zhang He, who now stood at six foot one, Sima Yi's robes were much to small and Sima Yi looked as if the pants that fit Zhang He so well might fall down.  
  
"Just tie the sash a little tighter." Zhang He said and Sima Yi obeyed.  
  
"This isn't going to work." Sima Yi said, gazing at how foolish Zhang He looked with the edge of the robes ending at the middle of his calf and the sleeve near to his elbow. Suddenly, Zhang He had another idea.  
  
"Here! Take this money and go buy me some cheap clothes that fit in one of those market places." Zhang He said, dropping some coins in Sima Yi's hand.  
  
"Zhang He . . ." Sima Yi whined.  
  
"Just do it! People will think we're nuts if you don't!" He explained. Sima Yi nodded reluctantly and slipped through the wide entranceway without so much as a look from the guards on duty.  
  
Soon, he returned, carrying a pair of clothes in his hands. He threw them to Zhang He and waited for him to put them on. He saw that they were red silk with golden frog-buttons and a pair of black trousers. After Zhang He was dressed they were finally ready to enter the city.  
  
When Sima Yi and Zhang He walked through the gates again, the guards gave them a half suspicious look this time. As soon as Zhang He turned towards the market place his eyes danced with amazement. Everywhere interesting and colorful things were being sold to all sorts of people. He turned and a shady man in dark clothes buying mushrooms, herbs, and spice from a vendor. To his left were two girls that looked exactly the same in every way and all around him people were busying off to their next adventure. He stepped up to a cart laden with shiny looking jewelry that would look splendid on Diao Chan. When he walked up to inspect it, the owner rushed over quickly.  
  
"These are nice, neh? I'd bet you'd like to give them to your woman, neh? Alright, to you, my fired, I'll sell them for half price!" The man said very quickly.  
  
"Oh, no, I was just-" But the man cut him off again.  
  
"Still to much, neh? I see you are a smart buyer, my friend, very smart indeed. Oh, and such good taste. I see you favor those emerald earrings. It has amazing quality my friend, and it would look so beautiful on your woman. Alright, to you I'll sell for one quarter the normal price!" He continued excitedly, showing the gaudy pair of earrings off.  
  
"Well, they're lovely, but . . ." Zhang He started.  
  
"Zhang He! We're going straight through, remember?" Sima Yi said, walking up beside him.  
  
"Good blazing heavens . . ." Said the vendor, looking straight at Sima Yi. "Is that you, Sima Yi?" The man wore a dark outfit and Chinese cap over his long braided hair. His moustache was long and thin and his beard was so pointy, Zhang He had the strange urge to reach out and touch it to see if it would prick his finger. He wore a strange metal frame that hung on his ears and rested on his nose. This connected to lenses of glass in front of his eyes. "I haven't seen you in ages, boy! Where have you been?" The vendor smiled, showing teeth that appear almost as sharp as his goatee.  
  
"Keep you voice down, Yen. I'm not supposed to be here. What is the ridiculous thing?" Sima Yi grabbed the metal frame that was perched on Yen's nose and inspected it. Yen took it back and placed it back on his face.  
  
"Those are glasses. They help some people see! Lot's of people have them now. Don't tell me you've been out of this city long enough to not know." Yen asked comically.  
  
"Well, it's true." Sima Yi admitted, still keeping quiet. "What's new, around here? Have they given up looking for me?"  
  
"They stopped searching for your camp, but they know you're with Shi now. You should have seen the Lord when he learned you'd escaped form Cao Cao. He was so angry I thought he was going to explode. He's still got the guards on the lookout though, you'd best be careful." Yen warned. He then laughed a bit. "Although, I don't think many people would recognize in those clothes." Sima Yi smiled a bit.  
  
"Zhang He, this is Yen. We call him Yen because he's from Japan and his Japanese name is too hard to say and 'Yen' is the currency in Japan. He loves money so much, that's his nickname. He was one of my only friends while I lived here." Sima Yi explained.  
  
"More like partner in crime. Ninja Baby suffered royally back in our day." Yen laughed, a look of fond nostalgia crossing his face. "He got you a couple of times too, but who was always there to untie you from the tree? Who was it that save your life hundreds of times?" Yen asked indulgently.  
  
"You were and I'm eternally grateful." Sima Yi said automatically. "Are Ninja Baby's morons still around? They'll recognize me, if anyone does. . . I'll pay if they do." Sima Yi said half to himself.  
  
"Yeah, but their not organized without their head fool telling them what to do. You still ought to be careful though." Yen said, patting Sima Yi on the shoulder.  
  
"Alright, Yen, we've got to keep moving. If all goes well, I'll be having a wedding soon, you'll come, won't you?" Sima Yi asked hopefully.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world. You know where to find me, if you ever need me, my friend, take care. . ." Yen waved them off and rushed over to a customer who'd been eyeing some sparkly necklaces. When they made it to a less chaotic part of the market Zhang he looked over at Sima Yi.  
  
"Partner in crime? I didn't know 'Sima Yi' and 'crime' even belonged in the same sentence!" Zhang He said, a little confused.  
  
"Well, let's say I wrecked my share of havoc. Ninja Baby deserved it after he'd tormented me all those times." Sima Yi said, not hiding a wicked little smiled.  
  
"And what's this I hear about a wedding happening soon? I thought we were all going to get married on the same day?" Zhang He asked, secretly hurt inside that he didn't know.  
  
"Well, we were going to save this for later, but Sun Shang Xiang kind of proposed to ME the night before Lu Bu arrived. We said that we wouldn't tell anyone until everyone else was ready to get married too, but I wanted Yen to come when we all DO get married, and I really don't see him that often. . ."  
  
"She proposed to you?" Zhang He said through and amazed laugh. "Tell me how it happened!" Zhang He begged.  
  
"No, that's embarrassing . . ." Sima Yi said, failing to hold back a smile. He looked back at Zhang He who was wearing his best begging expression and sighed. "Alright, I was standing on that little hill just outside camp because I couldn't sleep and she came and stood down beside me and we talked for a bit. Then I said something and she responded in a certain way–"  
  
"What did you say?" Zhang He asked impishly. "Give me details!"  
  
"If you MUST know I said that I felt like I was lost without her and I didn't want to leave me alone again. . ." Sima Yi admitted, blushing profusely. "And she said she wouldn't ever leave me alone, and we didn't have to be alone ever again. Then she said if I was so worried about that why don't I just propose. I was a bit surprised at that, as you can imagine and I couldn't exactly find my words. Then she said 'fine, I'll handle it!' and she got down on one knee and said 'Sima Yi, will you please propose to me?' and then I did what she asked. That's what happened in a nutshell . . ." Sima Yi said, his face red instead of white.  
  
"Wow, my training has finally paid off!" Zhang He laughed.  
  
"Maybe I should be the one training you! I did get engaged before you did. . ." Sima Yi said slyly. They both laughed at this for a while, then fell silent.  
  
They walked along for a bit, keeping their heads low whenever a guard walked by. Sima Yi led the way through the twisting and bewildering pathways, which he seemed to know by heart. As they were passing through a particularly strange place, which appeared to be the ghetto of Qiao, Sima Yi suddenly stopped.  
  
"What?" Asked Zhang He, stopping as well. All he could hear was the plink, plink of water some where in the alley, but Sima Yi recognized some warning sign unknown to Zhang He.  
  
"Hey, Sima Yi!" Said a voice behind them. Sima Yi turned as if he expected to see someone else he knew, then stopped dead. Zhang He turned as well and saw two guards standing only ten feet away from them.  
  
"Stay where you are, my Lord!" The first guard warned upon being spotted. "We know it's you and we can catch you again!"  
  
"Just come quietly and nobody gets hurt." The other cautioned, sounding a bit afraid himself. Sima Yi grabbed for the dark feather fan on his belt but it fell to the floor with a loud clatter. He took two steps backward quickly then shot off down the alleyway. Zhang He immediately followed, his heart racing. Sima Yi looked panicked and a thin sweat had broken on his forehead.  
  
"We've found the young Lord! He's that way!" Yelled the same guard. Soon it was as if everybody in the entire city was yelling something about Sima Yi and everybody was after them. Whichever way they turned, someone was beckoning Sima Yi towards them, or trying to grab them. Zhang He was out of breath in a matter of five minutes and it seemed as if Sima Yi was having a harder time. His breath was ragged and sounded painful and he was slowing down more every second. Soon Sima Yi was so far behind Zhang He that he could barely hear him.  
  
"Zhang He!" Sima Yi gasped and whined. "Please don't leave me behind! Please. . ." Sima Yi suddenly tripped forward and fell onto the rough stone ground. Zhang He rushed back and tried to help him up, but Sima Yi was on the verge of passing out.  
  
"Come on Sima Yi! Come on, they're coming!" Zhang He urged.  
  
"I can't . . ." Sima Yi gasped. There was a brand new cut along Sima Yi's chest, which issued a fine stream of blood. There were wild footsteps from all directions and shouts usually consisting of 'He went this way!' or 'Over here! I saw him!'. Then a voice that sounded dangerously close was heard.  
  
"He's right over there, my Lord. Not a hair on his head was harmed, just like you said." Explained a guard's formal voice.  
  
"Good work, Gen Suo." Replied a sharper voice, which had a streak of worry running through it. Hurried footsteps echoed off the sides of the alley and a man dressed in splendid formal attire glided into view. His face looked a bit red from running, but the rest of his skin was pale as milk. He had on the colors of the esteemed Sima house and his eyes gleamed with the same ferocious light as Sima Yi's did when he was concocting a particularly excellent strategy. His hair, a deep ebony black was pulled back and waxed. An elegant fixture was placed on top of his head that was similar to the ones Cao Cao loved to wear and show off. His tiny moustache just made it off the sides of his chin and a bit of a beard was place in the middle of his chin. His eyes looked worried and at the same time a bit frustrated.  
  
"Yi . . ." He breathed, looking at the crumpled form of his son.  
  
"Get back!" Zhang He yelled as Sima Yi got up the strength to stand up.  
  
"Yi! Wait!" Sima Fang said emphatically. "Wait!" But Sima Yi was motivated to move when he saw his father standing so close to him. He ran up the alleyway while being supported by Zhang He, trying to escape.  
  
"Leave me alone!" He shouted back at his father. "Just let me go!" It hurt Zhang He to hear that Sima Yi was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Please, my son! Don't leave!" Zhang He saw that Sima Fang was not pursuing them, but rather stand dejectedly at the end of the alley, hands at his sides.  
  
"Don't fall for it Zhang He!" Sima Yi snapped, "Just keep going!"  
  
"No! Don't!" Sima Fang interjected. "I won't lose you again!" Sima Fang rushed up, faster than lightening and grabbed Sima Yi's free arm.  
  
"Let me go!" Sima Yi screamed thrashing his arm trying to get it free. "Let me go, father!"  
  
"Stop acting so foolish, boy!" Sima Fang scolded harshly, fighting back with two times the strength. "You, Zhang He. Is that your name? Let my son go, we have some matters that haven't been settled." Sima Fang's words sounded like venom.  
  
"Sima Yi . . . What should I do?" Zhang He asked warily, still holding tight to his brother's arm.  
  
"Don't let go, no matter what! We can win, Zhang He! Help me fight!" Sima Yi yelled still flailing violently to be free from the grasp. Zhang He looked up at Sima Fang and for some reason he couldn't help Sima Yi. Sima Fang looked sad, somehow, like this was his last chance at something. Zhang He suddenly let go of Sima Yi's arm gently.  
  
"Nooooo! What are you doing!? Help me Zhang He! Don't do this! PLEASE HELP ME!" Sima Yi wailed, tears flowing down his face.  
  
"Sima Yi, I . . ." Zhang He couldn't seem to finish. Why had he done that?  
  
"Please Yi, listen to reason!" Sima Fang begged. "I won't hurt you, I promise! Just come with me. . ." Sima Yi gave up slowly and fell to his knees, his tears splattering onto the stone.  
  
"Why?" He moaned painfully. "Why do you want me to come back? You loath me. . . I know you do . . . You have from the day I was born . . . Why do you want to keep me inside that prison!? Why can't I just live my own life!? Why do you want me back?" He sobbed, sounding hopeless. Sima Fang go onto his knees beside Sima Yi. He squared his shoulders so that Sima Yi's face was visible. Sima Yi wouldn't look his father in the eye.  
  
"I don't loath you, Sima Yi." Sima Fang said in a completely different tone. "I never have, I don't know where you got that idea, but it's true."  
  
"You're a liar. . ." Sima Yi said viciously. "You tried to kill me more than once. You want me back so you can finish your business, so you can eliminate your GUILT!" Sima Yi punched his father in the face with such amazing force on the world 'guilt' that Sima Fang's head was bashed to the side. He slowly turned back to face his son, tears now in his eyes.  
  
"That's not true. You may hate me, I'm sure you do, but I don't even dislike you. I'm sorry, so sorry for all the things I've done to you. I never meant for it to happen that way, I can't control my temper. I deserved that punch, and a hundred others. Please Sima Yi, I beg you . . .I just want my son back . . ." Sima Fang whimpered. He threw his arms around Sima Yi and began to cry as well. Sima Yi – looking dumbstruck and moved at the same time – gasped a little. Then more tears dropped from his eyes and he put his arms around his father as well, both of them sobbing. Zhang He looked the other way, feeling a bit embarrassed for Sima Yi and Sima Fang, but nonetheless he thought it was sweet. Later on they stood up, brushed off their clothes and cleared their throats in nearly identical manners.  
  
"Alright. . ." Sima Yi said softly, "I'll go home. But only for a while, I'm on a rescue mission." 


	44. The Last Twilight

Author's Note: I'm not giving away anything in the note this time! Mwahaha! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!! Thanks to y'all who reviewed,  
Petta, he's coming soon! *happy dance* I hope you like it!  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 3  
The Romance of the Four Leaders  
Chapter 44  
The Last Twilight  
  
"Follow me in, Zhang He." Sima Yi whispered as Sima Fang ushered Sima Yi into the 'conference' room. The walk back had felt uncomfortable to say the least. Neither father nor son had said a word and Zhang He felt foolish being around while they were both so vulnerable. They had stepped up to the palace gates and ignored the cries of "The young Lord! He's returned!" from the guards.  
  
Now they were inside and Sima Fang wanted to have his little talk with Sima Yi. Zhang He didn't know what to expect, but Sima Yi obviously felt something was fishy.  
  
"I can't, Sima Yi. Don't you want some privacy, anyway?" Zhang He whispered back, eyeing Sima Fang's suspicious glare.  
  
"I don't really care what you hear, you're my brother! I just don't think I can defeat him on my own if he tries anything." Sima Yi hissed back. "Zhang He will join us, right father?" He said in a more audible voice. Sima Fang's forehead creased, but he said nothing.  
  
"I'll just wait outside the door . . ." Zhang He whispered back, "If you need help, just yell out and I'll come in." Zhang He looked over at Sima Fang "Don't worry, I'll wait outside." Sima Fang's expression softened and he nodded. He held the door open and Sima Yi sulked into the room. Once the door was shut, Zhang He slunk over to the crack and put his ear up to it. He found he could hear what was being said quite nicely.  
  
"Have a seat. . ." Offered Sima Fang's voice. Some shuffling was heard then all was quiet again. This silence lasted a long while, and then Sima Fang cleared his throat. "I just wanted to bring you here so that I could apologize . . ." Sima Fang breathed, sounding like an open wound that had recently been poked. "Apologize for everything I've done to you. I know it sounds strange to you, but I've only tried to make you happy from the moment you came into my life." He heard Sima Yi snort in disbelief and Sima Fang sigh.  
  
"You have a rather harsh way of doing so . . ." Sima Yi replied, sounding vicious.  
  
"Please try to understand, my son . . . No, allow me to explain. I never wanted to hurt you, but I'm not made out to be a parent. I just thought if I ensured that you would turn out to be intelligent, you'd never have to suffer failure and being a nobody. I thought for sure that would make you happy, but I was wrong. I got you everything money would buy, everything a boy your age would simply love, but that didn't please you either. I let you have freedom, power, and money. Whatever you wanted. But why do you not smile? I understand I let my temper get the better of me at times, but it's not like I choose to. I have something wrong with me . . . Something in my head. I can't control myself." For a moment nothing was said. Then Sima Yi broke the silence.  
  
"It's . . . It's not so much that you hurt me. Bruises and cuts will heal, leaving nothing but a scar. It's true I have many scars . . ." Zhang He imagined the many rifts on Sima Yi's back and chest. "But you've done something that will never heal. I could never talk to you about this before because I thought I might suffer a similar fate, but-"  
  
Sima Fang interrupted suddenly. "What are you talking about? What have I done that you can never forgive me for?" Zhang He peered through the crack and saw a look of unforced, pure puzzlement was on Sima Fang's face. It was as if he actually didn't know he had severed his wife in two.  
  
"What am I talking about!?" Sima Yi yelled, sounding outraged. "WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT!?" Sima Yi was on his feet, pointing an accusatory index finger at his father. "I'm talking about the time you killed my mother! Or did you forget how you murdered her in cold blood!? You bastard . . ." Sima Yi, dropped to his knees, more tears rolling from his eyes. Sima Fang now stood, his eyes ablaze.  
  
"How dare you!?" He spat, sounding appalled. "How dare you say I even laid a hand on my Mai Xeng!? I loved that woman more than you could ever dream of knowing and nothing on Earth could have driven me to hurt on hair on her head! You know that it was some horrible man who snuck in while I was asleep!" He yelled at Sima Yi, who was staring back with a look of pure hatred.  
  
"You . . . lying . . . BASTARD!" He screamed back. "I saw it with my own two eyes! I was there! You weren't sleeping! You waited for us to return, you got so angry because she let me out of this wretched place and you decided to punish her! How can you deny something like that?" Sima Yi stopped there and put forth a fake laugh. "You just don't want to believe you did something that terrible, is that it? You just don't want to believe you're a dirty, cheap, lying bastard with no sense of honor who didn't even deserve to know my mother!" With this Sima Fang slapped Sima Yi across the face with such blinding force it let out a loud smack that could be heard where Zhang He stood. Sima Yi fell backwards, holding his face and whimpering a little.  
  
"I may have a bad temper that cannot control and I may be the worst father that ever lived but I NEVER so much as yelled at Mai Xeng once in my life! I treated her well even before we were married. I wasn't even angry when she brought you back that day, I was just a little upset because when your training had come to an end I thought I would be the one to take you outside for the first time. That was all. I just wanted you to like me. I just remember telling her that, then it . . . stops there. That's all I remember. That and waking up to find her body. I swear to you, Yi, I never even remember her getting hurt in the slightest. . ." Sima Fang's voice ended in a short sob. Sima Yi looked into his eyes, eyes that were riddled with pain and sincerity.  
  
"You're. . . you're not lying . . . You really don't remember killing her . . ." Sima Yi said in a short of breath voice. Suddenly Zhang He felt as if a rock was placed in his stomach. He remember Zhou Yu's voice, talking about his own mother's death. 'You did it twice Sun Ce, you pushed me in, and you pushed her in! She died because of you, Sun Ce! YOU KILLED HER!' He had said that. He thought Sun Ce killed Rai Lin. But Sun Shang Xiang told him differently. 'I think I remember Sun Ce grabbing his head, like it hurt or something and when Rai Lin turned back to see what was going on, he pushed her in the river. But it wasn't like he meant to do it, it was like when Sima Yi gets possessed by Zhuge Liang.' The two events sounded so frighteningly analogous. Was it possible Sima Fang was possessed under that same force that took over Sun Ce? Were all four brothers connected somehow? They all knew the song, that was enough to make Zhang He think, but now this was too much. There was definitely something going on with all of their lives, and Zhang He had a bad feeling it had something to do with the Lady in Black.  
  
Sima Fang grabbed Sima Yi's shoulders a bit violently and shook him.  
  
"I didn't kill her! I've never hurt a woman in my life! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Sima Fang pushed Sima Yi forcefully back to the ground and began to pant deeply. Then his face contracted into a look of pain once again and he covered it with his hands. Sima Yi looked scared, lying on the floor with no defenses, but Sima Fang looked as if he would not try anything again.  
  
"Oh heavens . . ." He wept into his porcelain pale hands. "WHY AM I LIKE THIS? I hurt you again . . ." Sima Fang drew the small dagger at his waist as quickly as lightening and looked at it for a moment with teary eyes. He thrust the hilt into Sima Yi's hand and closed Sima Yi's fingers around the ivory handle.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sima Yi asked a little faintly.  
  
"Kill me . . ." Sima Fang sobbed. His guttural voice was hopeless and dejected. "Kill me now. I don't deserve to live. I'd rather have you kill me than commit suicide, I want to feel the pain I've bestowed upon you. . ." Sima Yi took in a sharp breath, staring open mouthed at the shiny metal. It looked as if part of him would love to sink the cold metal into his father's flesh, and the other wouldn't even dream of such a thing. Then his eyes closed and he took another breath.  
  
"I would never do that . . ." Sima Yi whispered. He threw that knife into the corner of the room and opened his deep brown eyes again. "I would never want to. Now I understand what you were trying to tell me. You were suffering just as much as I was, throughout those years. I know you loved mother, you truly did, and she loved you back. You wouldn't have hurt her, not for everything in the world. It was your body that murdered her, but it was your conscious soul. . ." Sima Fang looked back frantically into Sima Yi's eyes, his neat moustache now in disarray. Then he go back onto his knees and bowed so low to Sima Yi that his forehead touched the ground.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Yi. If you never find it in your heart to forgive me, I'll understand. I'm sorry I'm such a failure, I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry that I locked you up in that room, I'm sorry you ever had to meet me. I'm sorry that such a wonderful person like you had to have an awful man like me for a father. If I could have given you a better life, I would, oh believe me; I would have given it to you without a moment's hesitation. After you left I realized how terrible it was to be alone again, how that even having you around when your hated me was better than losing you forever. I now realize you can only be happy when your not around me, which is why I disown you as my son. Go and live your life without me troubling it any longer, I just don't want you to leave not knowing that I apologize for my wrongdoings. You may leave any time you like . . ." As he spoke these words, more and more tears poured down his face and he began to sob uncontrollably. Sima Yi stood, looking numb. Just as Zhang He thought Sima Yi was going to walk out of the door he bent down and brought Sima Fang back to his feet.  
  
"I . . .I don't want to be disowned." Sima Fang looked his son in the face with a mixed look of hope and confusion. "I know your not the perfect father, b-but nobody is. . . I'm as much to blame as you are. I never gave you any chances . . . I should have been more open with you. I forgive you for everything you've done. . ." Sima Yi cried. Sima Fang's bottom lip quivered a bit and then without warning he grabbed his son as he had done before in the alley and held him close to his chest.  
  
"Thank you . . . Oh, thank you . . ." Whisper-wept Sima Fang.  
  
It was a few hours later and Sima Yi and Zhang He were standing just outside the entrance of Sima Fang's house. Twilight was just setting in and a line of gold was streak across the horizon. Both Sima Yi and Sima Fang had pulled themselves together and now Zhang He and Sima Yi were going to leave for Lu Bu's home.  
  
"You will come back, won't you?" Asked Sima Fang a bit apprehensively as a guard brought two horses for Zhang He and his sworn brother.  
  
"We will, but we need to save our friends. And remember, father, I live at the Shi camp now." Sima Yi put carefully.  
  
"Yes, I understand." He said softly. He paused. "If there's anything I can ever do to help . . ." Sima Yi suddenly turned back.  
  
"Actually . . ." He began, looking excited. "There is one thing . . . But we can't talk now! I've got to go, I'll be back father!" Sima Yi waved him off, mounted his horse, and then raced down the road after Zhang He. After more traversing through the winding stone pathways under the stone archways that occasionally showed up in the city.  
  
"So what was this great idea?" Zhang He asked as he rode up next to Sima Yi once the ride had slowed a bit. Sima Yi flashed a mischievous smile.  
  
"I can get married and so can you. All of us can, in fact. And we can all live in the house we dreamed of and maybe even have room for a couple more people." Sima Yi said slowly. Zhang He almost gasped at this news, not daring to actually believe it. But if Sima Yi were saying so, why would it be a falsehood?  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because . . ." Sima Yi continued in his taunting tone. "My father has enough money to buy ten houses and still live comfortably for the rest of his life . . . And he's offered to grant us a favor. . ." Sima Yi raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Would. . . would he really buy us all a house?" Zhang He asked. Sima Yi nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"In a fraction of a second. He's very free with money. I suppose because there's so much of it in his life. Anyway, he wants to prove he's sorry, he'll do it." Sima Yi smiled wryly again then gave his horse a hard kick and he sped through the open exit. Zhang He's heart soared inside his chest and he flew off right behind Sima Yi. The wind blew back his hair and the humid pre-summer air filled his lungs as he rode on to the tiny castle that looked no more than a toy model from far away. I'm almost there, Diao Chan. . . He thought out to her as the castle grew bigger and bigger every minute. The pale purple tint at the top of the atmosphere spread farther out, like an enormous inkblot staining the sky. The moon snuck up from behind them, casting long black shadows on the road in which they were riding. The extreme lights and darks on the roofs and ridges of Lu Bu's house made it look weird and angular, like a giant made of splintered wood.  
  
"They're in there somewhere . . ." Zhang He whispered as he and Sima Yi hid in the shadows just outside the building. Sima Yi removed Zhang He's clothes and dressed in his war uniform while Zhang He put on the one Sima Yi was wearing. Gripping the Dark Feather and Metal Talons, the stood and faced the looming tower with it's sharp Pagoda style roofs. Zhang He started to race towards the entrance, but Sima Yi caught him by the shoulder.  
  
"Moron! Are you going to rush in there without a strategy? You'll be killed!" Sima Yi hissed, pulling Zhang He back into the darkness.  
  
"Well, think of one soon, I'm getting impatient!" Zhang He sat and sulked while Sima Yi's brilliant mind went to work. He put his finger to his lips and looked to the sky while he thought.  
  
"Sun Tzu says that 'Generally in warfare, keeping a nation intact is best, destroying a nation second best; keeping an army intact is best, destroying an army second best; keeping a battalion intact is best, destroying a battalion second best; keeping a company intact is best, destroying a company second best; keeping a squad intact is best, destroying–"  
  
"Alright! I get the point!" Zhang He interjected. "Say a USEFUL quote already!"  
  
"'If the general cannot control his temper and sends troops to swarm the walls, one third of them will be killed, and the city will still not be taken.' " Sima Yi contradicted. Zhang He shot Sima Yi a dirty look and went back to sulking.  
  
"What he means is that we've got to focus on getting everyone safe and secure before we do any battling . . . But . . .we could use danger to our advantage in this situation. It's best to collect knowledge first though so we know the quickest escape routes . . . Which means I will have to go and find out the interior of the building . . . talk to the prisoners, and map and escape route. . ." Sima Yi said half to himself.  
  
"Why do YOU get to go?" Zhang he asked rebelliously.  
  
"Because . . ." Sima Yi mused, still thinking ad not looking at Zhang He. "You'll probably end up attacking some innocent bystander and ruin the entire strategy or forget about details . . ."  
  
"You always get to do the cool stuff . . ." Pouted Zhang He, thinking he heard something behind him.  
  
"I feel like I'm talking to Sun Ce . . ." Sima Yi sighed, rubbing his temples.  
  
"Yeah?" Said a recognizable voice from behind Zhang He. Zhang He looked up and saw from where he was sitting and saw the underside of Sun Ce's chin. He knew it was Sun Ce because he identified the stubby little beard Sun Ce thought was so manly.  
  
"Sun Ce!?" Zhang He exclaimed, nearly falling backwards. "How the hell did you get here?"  
  
"Easy, we followed you guys . . . We lost your for a minute in that big city, but we could hear your horses galloping a mile away!"  
  
"We?" Zhang He asked apprehensively.  
  
"Yes . . ." Said a calm voice that sounded like water. It turned out to be Zhou Yu. "You know it was very foolish what you did Zhang He. . ." Zhang He laughed weakly and closed his eyes.  
  
"Oh, hello Sun Ce, Zhou Yu . . ." Sima Yi said, noticing momentarily. "Then he turned back to his thoughts. Sun Ce jumped behind Sima Yi and put him into a 'gentle' chokehold. He took his other hand and ground his knuckles into Sima Yi's head.  
  
"Didn't you miss me, little brother?" He teased, rocking Sima Yi side to side.  
  
"Get off of me!" Sima Yi broke away and collected himself again in such a dignified way that it made Zhou Yu, Zhang He, and Sun Ce break out laughing. "Shut up, you imbeciles!" Sima Yi snarled. "Don't you know we could be discovered at any moment!"  
  
"Calm down, we're alright." Sun Ce answer pushing Sima Yi away. Everyone stared at one another for a few minutes, and then Zhou Yu spoke.  
  
"So, have we a plan of what to do?" He asked.  
  
"Yes! I was just about to go in and map the area inside of the castle." Sima Yi remembered, and then he set off towards the castle.  
  
"You're going alone?" Zhou Yu asked. He shook his head. "Let me come, you need someone with sense to help you."  
  
"Thanks much, brother." Sima Yi said, handing Zhou Yu the pen while he grabbed some parchment for Zhang He's bag. Then they set off into the night, disappearing into the gloom below Lu Bu's castle. Sun Ce and Zhang he conversed quietly for a bit then decided they should try and regain their strength for later on and began to sleep. Zhang He learned that Zhang Liao was also on his way, but he left almost a day after Zhou Yu and Sun Ce because he wanted to take care of the last injuries.  
  
So they slept on for two hours when finally Zhou Yu and Sima Yi returned with the news. After waking Sun Ce and Zhang He, He read from their faces this was not a good situation.  
  
"We found them." Zhou Yu said shortly, placing the map flat on the grass. He then traced along then newly inked lines as he spoke. "There's a secret entrance on the west wall where we can penetrate into thee bowels of the castle. It's mostly just a waterway. Follow along the left path and you'll get to the trapdoor to the second basement. On this level are the dungeons, filled with rowdy and nasty prisoners. My only advice is don't step near to the bars." Zhou Yu shot a side looks at Sima Yi how looked at his own feet. "Well, we've mapped the way to the cell the girls are being kept in. . ." Zhou Yu pointed to a star on the map. "They've occupied the nicest cell in the castle, nice of Lu Bu to be thinking about things . . ."  
  
"He kept Diao Chan in a prison!?" Zhang He yelled in an outburst.  
  
"SHHH!" Zhou Yu hissed. "No, I was coming to say that all the girls are in the cell, except Diao Chan. She's being kept in Lu Bu's chambers. This is why it creates something of a problem . . ."  
  
"It certainly does!" Zhang He growled, wish Lu Bu were the bug he's recently smashed between his fingers.  
  
"Yes. Now, Sun Shang Xiang fro some reason gave up her food and blankets to Xiao Qiao early on and she's quite ill, but besides that the rest of them are fine. Now Lu Bu's chambers are at the top of the tower. The easiest way to reach them is walk up the servants stairs, as their all asleep at this time, this is the only area the guards don't patrol, so you should be alright. If you meet one of the servants, just run up and slit their throat before the see you, this should be the safest solution. Don't forget to HIDE THE BODY! When you get to the top you'll reach a long hall that is heavily guarded. You'll probably have to do some battle, but don't let any of them make noise or alert any other guards, that will destroy the entire plan."  
  
"What IS the plan?"  
  
"The plan is. . ." Sima Yi began. "That we each go in one at a time and get one girl."  
  
"Why one at a time?" Sun Ce asked. "Wouldn't it be quicker if we all went at once?"  
  
"Because it attracts less attention from the prisoners and its plays out well in the strategy." Sima Yi said exasperatedly.  
  
"What strategy?" Sun Ce asked.  
  
"Just listen and he'll tell you . . ." Zhou Yu sighed.  
  
"Right, now we can resume . . . Well, once every girl but one is in a safe zone we've discovered in the waterway, we'll have one person go in and get the remaining person. Instead of walking to the safe zone, you head to the entrance, making as much noise as possible. Your mission is to purposely alert the guards so you can lure Lu Bu outside. Once he's out, two more of us will come to assist you while Zhang He runs up to get Diao Chan. When she's in the safe zone, come down and Zhou Yu, you, and myself will use Dobutsu full blast. Sun Ce will go back and escort the girls to safety back in Qiao. By that time Lu Bu should be dead, then we'll all rendezvous at my father's house."  
  
Everyone nodded and prepared for the procedure, each in his own mental way. When everyone was ready and they reviewed once or twice, everyone got ready. Zhou Yu went in first, as his mission was the easiest. He would get Xiao Qiao and put her in the safe zone, then return as quietly as possible. Sun Ce's would be more difficult because he was . . . well . . . Sun Ce, and Sima Yi had to carry Sun Shang Xiang because of her illness.  
  
Zhou Yu darted off to the secret entry at the base of the castle. Within a matter of minutes he returned, looking a bit harrowed.  
  
"She followed orders fine . . . She's in the safe zone now." He whispered to the rest of them. He brought up his hand, which was dripping with some blood. "I cut my hand breaking the locks, can someone wrap it?" Sima Yi came up and expertly applied bandages. Zhou Yu looked at him with a bit of a doubtful expression. "Sun Shang Xiang's in pretty bad shape . . .Do you think you'll be able to carry her by yourself?" Zhou Yu asked.  
  
"I should be able to. . ." Sima Yi replied looking uncertain.  
  
"Look, let Sun Ce go now, then when it's your turn, go with Zhang He, just incase. . . Then, we'll meet you at the safe zone, and we can pick up plans from there." Sima Yi nodded and the plan was set. Sun Ce went and came back uneventfully, and then it was Sima Yi and Zhang He's departure time.  
  
The two men walked silently to the edge of the castle. Sima Yi led him in the dark and finally his footsteps ceased. Zhang He looked into through the shadows at the outside base of the castle, which was piled with stones. Somewhere near the end of the wall was a black crawl space, barely big enough for a child to get through.  
  
"It's a tight fit, try your best Zhang He. If Sun Ce can do it, so can you . . ." Sima Yi whispered before following after kneeling down. When Sima Yi had dissolved totally into the tiny, dark hole, Zhang He got down on all fours to fit inside. He discovered it a problem when his wide shoulders wouldn't fit, but he found when he turned them a bit diagonally they managed to squeeze in without so much pain. When he tried to stand up after he'd cleared the crawl space his head crashed into something hard.  
  
"Ouch!" He yelled, falling on his knees and grabbing his head.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you to watch your head . . ." Sima Yi said a little apologetically. "Just crawl a little farther on and you'll be able to stand. Zhang He carefully experimented with Sima Yi's statement and found it was true. He extended his arm in the darkness and found Sima Yi's shoulder. He followed him until he heard a clanking noise ahead. Some rusty light filtered in and showed a worn stone ladder, an open trapdoor, and the highlights of Sima Yi's face.  
  
"This way." He whispered, motioning to him. They both climbed quietly up the stone ladder. Zhang He emerged into a dimly lit hall, lined with dark cages on either wall. He heard small movements and breathes in each of them and stayed towards the middle. Their footsteps echoed in the eerie halls as Sima Yi headed all the way down the hall then took a direct left. At the end of the new hall was a door that was apparently broken. Then stepped down to the edge and examined the splintered wood and bent metal. Tiny spots of blood lay smeared on the stone, telling them Zhou Yu had been here. Sima Yi carefully opened the door and swept inside. Zhang He followed closely behind into the tiny jail cell, barely big enough for two, let alone four. Sun Shang Xiang Was lying in the corner, a blanket wrapped tightly around her and Zhen Ji was close at her side. Sun Shang Xiang was pale, but her cheeks were burning pink. Sima Yi went and knelt by her, brushing her scarlet hair off of her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Sima Yi through clouded vision. She moaned a tiny bit and closed her eyes again.  
  
"It took you long enough! When am I going to get out of here? I'm tired of waiting!" Zhen Ji sounded bossy, but Zhang He saw fear behind her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, Zhen Ji." He reassured her. "We'll be sending back Zhou Yu and the others after we get Sun Shang Xiang out of here."  
  
"Good, because . . ." Zhen Ji left off. "Where's your brother? Why isn't he here?"  
  
"He said he was coming, but he needed to take care of something before he could leave." Zhang He informed her.  
  
"Tch." She scoffed, acting high and mighty, "Typical of him . . ."  
  
"Let's get her out of here before it gets light." Sima Yi said, gently picking up Sun Shang Xiang and holding her against his chest.  
  
"Let's go." Zhang He said stepping near the door, waiting for Sima Yi to catch up.  
  
"Your leaving me alone!?" Zhen Ji cried. She ran over and caught Zhang He's arm. "What if Lu Bu comes back for me? I don't want to think what he'll do! Please, don't leave me alone here!" She batted her long eyelashes sincerely.  
  
"It will only be for a short while, Zhen Ji." Zhang He said, carefully unhinging his limb from her grip.  
  
"Hurry back!" She yelled at them as they shut the door behind them. Sima Yi went down the halls slightly slower as he continued on, cradling the sleeping Sun Shang Xiang. Zhang He followed behind his irregular pace, stopping whenever Sima Yi stopped.  
  
"She's heavy . . ." Sima Yi whispered to Zhang He. "She doesn't look like it, but she is . . ."  
  
"Want me to take her?" Zhang He asked, noticing Sima Yi's strain. He could understand this; Sun Shang Xiang was only a few inches shorter than Sima Yi, so they were probably around the same weight (Sima Yi might have weighed less, perhaps).  
  
"I think I got it. . ." Sima Yi said, hitching her up gently. For the second that they stopped, Zhang He happened to glance into the prison cells to his left. Inside was a bearded man in his early thirties who was lying on the floor of the empty space. His face was wrinkled and worn, but he somehow looked familiar to Zhang He. He seemed to recall that heavily bearded face and those hard features. Zhang he walked closer to the bars and peered into the shadowed cell. The man inside stirred.  
  
"Zhang He! You moron, what are you doing?" Hissed Sima Yi. Zhang he ignored Sima Yi and went up to the bars. He had his Talons if anything went wrong. The man inside moved around some and began to wake. Sima Yi approached the cell next to Zhang He and looked in cautiously. The man opened his eyes to slits and then suddenly shot upright.  
  
"OH, HEAVENS!" He yelled, sounding strong at breathless at the same time. Sima Yi nearly leapt back but Zhang He was too stunned. The man stuck his arms, thin arms that had probably once been sinewy or at least healthy, through the bars and hooked them around Zhang He's ankles and calves. He yelled and tried to kick back, but he fell onto his backside instead. "I can't believe it's you, Zhang He! Oh, I thought I would never see you again! Forgive me, my friend, can you forgive me?" The man raved.  
  
"What!?" Zhang he thought this prisoner must me totally mad and fought with all his might to escape. "How do you know my name?" The man let go suddenly, his eyes looking forlorn and misty.  
  
"It's me Zhang He, don't you remember? Y-you're. . . old friend. . . ." He laughed weakly. "You'd remember me if I were still a great man . . . back in my splendid clothes and glory. . . It's me Zhang He, Yuan Shao!" Zhang He froze and he heard Sima Yi choke behind him.  
  
"Yu. . . Yuan Shao. . .? Is that really?" Zhang He matched the man to his old master, and it was definitely the same. It was almost appalling to see him in such a disgraceful position. Zhang He found that he met him with mixed feelings. He first wanted to rage at him and leave him behind with nothing but cruel words, but then he remember Yuan Shao had been deceived. How could he be cruel to him? But then again, he did make the decision to have Zhang He beaten senselessly and abandoned with nothing but his Talons and Diao Chan in the winter forest. Hadn't he told him never to return? Zhang He was unsure of what to do at the moment, so he waited and observed.  
  
"Please Zhang He, help me!" Yuan Shao begged, "I'm sorry. Guo Tu is all to blame, for EVERYTHING! Please . . . Please have mercy. . ." Yuan Shao bowed his forehead to the ground and put his palms against one another above his head. Zhang He, without thinking, slashed the lock on the side of the cell, letting the metal bars swing open freely. Yuan Shao scurried out like a starving peasant to food, nearly weeping with joy.  
  
"Oh, Thank you!" He squealed, "You've forgiven me- "  
  
"Quiet down!" Zhang He snapped, liking this switch of power. "I haven't done anything yet. You'll go along with our plan and we'll see what we can do about you later. For now, shut up and follow Sima Yi until you get new orders." Zhang He ordered. Yuan Shao nodded furiously. "Take him to the safe zone." He said, much more genially to Sima Yi. "Can you make it all the way there with her?" He motioned to Sun Shang Xiang. Sima Yi nodded critically. "Tell Zhen Ji's 'rescuer' to come up. The rest of you continue with plans as planned. Sima Yi obeyed swiftly and Zhang He ran back to the Girl's cell. He saw the entrance to the Servant's stairs were just beyond this door and Zhang He planned to race up them at full speed when he saw Lu Bu chasing after Zhen Ji. He his in a shadowy alcove just shy of the entrance and waited.  
  
A minute went by.  
  
Then five.  
  
What was taking everyone so long? Suddenly the tip tap of footsteps came clocking up the corridor and Zhang He recognized Sun Ce's muscley form.  
  
"Sun Ce . . ." He whispered to the silhouette. Sun Ce stopped.  
  
"Who's there?" He asked.  
  
"It's me. Zhang He." He whispered, not moving. Sun Ce's outline relaxed.  
  
"Scared me brother . . . What's wrong?"  
  
"What's going on? I thought you were taking everyone back?" He asked, heart jumping at the plip of a water drop somewhere in the darkness.  
  
"Sima Yi wants to take the back because my sister doesn't want to leave him. . ." Sun Ce said indignantly. "Pretty, dumb if you ask me, but whatever works. . ." Sun Ce replied from the blackness.  
  
"Alright, make sure Zhen Ji's safe during the time coming up. . . When she's out, bang your Tonfas against the bars and wake up the prisoners. Yell, scream, bellow, and make a commotion. Make sure Lu Bu gets himself down here. Once you see him, get Zhen Ji out of here as fast as possible, but don't go back to the waterway. Go through the entrance, all right? It's to the right and up the stairs. Carry Zhen Ji if you have to . . ." Suddenly Zhen Ji burst through the door.  
  
"So I'm the bait!?" She raged. "I refuse to be treated in such a way! I'll never let you live it down if you do this to me, Zhang He! I thought you had more character than that! I know your broth-"  
  
"JAILBREAK!!" Sun Ce screamed. "THEIR GETTING OUT! ESCAPING! BETTER HURRY, THEIR GETTING AWAY!" He smacked his Tonfa violently into a cell, creating an echoing clang throughout. Most of the inmates woke at this and starting jabbering a growling, which quickly turned into a furious uproar. Sun Ce broke off one or two locks and the men inside leaked out and ran off like water through a sieve. "WAKE UP, YOU CRAPPY GUARDS! THEIR RUNNING!" Sun Ce hollered. Zhang he laughed at him because it looked like he was having so much fun. He freed several more of the capture men and went on yelling his brains out, creating a din that even the dead couldn't have ignored. Sun Ce danced around and sang kicking random things and people as he went. Guards and soldiers poured in from all directions, spear raised and swords readied, but Sun Ce couldn't have been happier. Used all the martial arts and fighting skill in him and didn't attain a single injury. Skulls crunched. Noses broke. Blood flowed, arms cracked and all along Sun Ce was having the time of his life. Zhen Ji shrieked at the sight of the guards, but Sun Ce didn't give them a chance to get anywhere near her. Suddenly with a huge boom the wooden doors at the top of the stairs on the right side crashed open. Lu Bu, looking like a tornado personified, whirled down the stairs, bellowing dangerously. He was still half dressed in his night clothes and had some armor haphazardly hanging off his chest. When Sun Ce saw him he laughed.  
  
"SUN CE!!!???" Lu Bu exclaimed, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Lu Bu! It's been so long! Sorry, got to run!" Sun Ce slung Zhen Ji roughly over his shoulder and zipped under Lu Bu's arm faster than a cockroach. He scrambled up the smooth stone stairs and onto the main level where his footsteps boomed above them.  
  
"FOLLOW HIM, YOU IMBECILES!" Lu Bu roared, charging up the stairs. All the guards suddenly drained out of the underground jail and all was relatively silent. Zhang He gave into his curiosity and poked his head through the door and observed the scene. Sun Ce was running like a bandit away from the raging stampede of guards with Lu Bu leading the way. Suddenly, Sun Ce tripped over some unseen thing on the stone floor and toppled forward, Zhen Ji flying out of his arms. He yelled, "Follow me!" to Zhen Ji as he got up and ran forward, but Zhen Ji was too slow. Her tawdry shoes caused her to tumble forward again when Sun Ce had long escaped the building. She rolled over onto her back and gazed at Lu Bu with utter terror.  
  
"Please. . .!" She squeaked. Lu Bu halted right above her and raised his pike.  
  
"I'll make you pay!" His face was streaked red with anger and he lifted his mighty weapon above his head, the point located directly downwards.  
  
"NOOO!" She screamed covering her face with her hands and cringing. Lu Bu was ready to drive it down with a powerful motion, but he was surprised yet again. Zhang Liao himself rushed in, silent as could be and knocked the weapon away just in time. The tip of the Pike scraped across Zhen Ji's stomach, creating a gash, but she was still alive.  
  
"What is this!?" Lu Bu screamed, becoming livid. Zhang Liao scooped up Zhen Ji as fast as he could and then followed Sun Ce's path out the door. Lu Bu went through a brief spasm of rage then hounded after the escaping hero. Zhang He sighed with relief, and then went back to his mission. He flew down the stairs, and then up the servant's stairs, climbing as fast as his feet would take him. Up flight after flight he went, never stopping, not for anything. Luckily he didn't have to take any innocent lives throughout the entire time he ascended the stairway. When he finally reached the top floor he sat and panted for a while, a drop of sweat rolling off his forehead and onto the wooden flooring.  
  
When he was fully recovered from his romp up the stairs and he'd psyched himself up, he kicked open the door and prepared for battle.  
  
The emptiness of the room came as a surprise to him. He thought that the guards must truly be second rate if they didn't protect this important area of the building. He shrugged off their absence and continued on the large double doors in the center of the hall.  
  
He pushed them open swiftly with the palms of his hand and with a whoosh of air and stood impressively in the doorway.  
  
"ZHANG HE!" Was all he heard before he went crashing to the ground. The next thing he knew Diao Chan was lying on top of him, her arms around his neck and he was being squashed. This is a heroic entrance . . . He thought, but quickly pushed the thought away when he knew that he was with his Diao Chan again and she was safe. "Oh, Zhang He! I thought you'd never come! I thought you'd been killed! But you came! Oh, Zhang He!" He felt her hot tears spilled onto his neck and chest and he resisted the urge to put his hand on her back (out of fear for hurting her with the dangerous Talons on his hands). "Oh no!" She cried, touching her tiny, delicate fingers to the ugly scar on the right side of his face. "Look what happened to you face. . ." Zhang He sat up carefully and smiled.  
  
"I've missed you . . ." He said shortly. Diao Chan made a happy little noise and hugged him again. After they were finished with their joyful salutations, Zhang He stood promptly and led Diao Chan down the hall and the stair by her hand quite carefully. They came down to the entrance hall, which was deserted save the sounds of a roaring battle outside.  
  
"What's going out there?" She asked, looking apprehensively at the doorway.  
  
"We're fighting with Lu Bu," Zhang He explained. "This was an excellent strategy by Sima Yi." Diao Chan looked out at the battlefield with a strange look. Zhang He turned to her. "Are you alright? Nothing . . . bad happened, right?" She shook her head.  
  
"I held him off as long as I could . . . I don't think I could have gone much longer . . ." She smiled. Zhang he patted her on the shoulder, loving her company.  
  
"Now, go around the right side of the building. There you'll find Sima Yi and the rest of the girls . . .and big surprise. . . Yuan Shao. . ."  
  
"YUAN SHAO!?" She asked, looking dumbfounded.  
  
"I don't know the details, but we found him here . . . Just hurry along . . . Be safe, alright? I'll see you back at Sima Yi's father's house . . ."  
  
"What? Oh, I missed so much . . ." She said hopelessly and trotted away in a style Zhang He found adorable. But these feeling quickly faded when he heard the raging fight outdoors. He flicked his Talons outwards and ran headfirst into the fray.  
  
Zhang He surveyed the scene before rushing into the fight totally. He saw the ghostly form of a Lion and Dragon circling around Lu Bu's raging body along with Zhang Liao. Zhang He saw rows and rows of dead men all around them, and it appeared as if those four were the only survivors. A little voice in the back of his head told him this was an easily won battle as soon as the phoenix stepped in.  
  
Zhang He stopped moving and closed his eyes. He tried so very hard to recall what Sima Hua had told him about the summoning. Try as he may, no such memory was brought up. All right . . . He thought; I'll just do what feels right. Zhang He remembered to himself what it felt like when the Phoenix came last time. He searched deep inside himself for that hidden power. The deeper he went, the more he began to feel energize. Suddenly, with what felt like an explosion of flames in his mind, the Phoenix erupted suddenly in front of him. He felt him and the Phoenix become as one spirit and it led him into battle.  
  
This time Zhang He had some control. It was as if the previous time he'd been a passenger and now he was a co-pilot. He saw exactly whom he was attacking and could almost entirely control his movements. He charged up behind Lu Bu and completely ripped off his armors with one swipe of his Talons. His chest was now easily reachable through the light cotton robe he wore underneath.  
  
"NO!" Lu Bu raged, something like the look a frightened animal in his eyes. "I won't go down this way!" He swung his pike in a circular motion again but Sun Ce stopped it easily with his Tonfa. A few more guards sprinted from the castle gates and stopped behind Zhou Yu. He and the meandering dragon turned towards them. Zhou Yu made a simple toss of his head and the Dragon roared. A seismic wave rippled out from where Zhou Yu stood and knocked all the men to the ground. Sun Ce saw what was happening and with a spurt of fire incinerated the enemy soldiers. Zhang He put his Talon's on Lu Bu's Pike and tried to twist it out of his grip, but the man held fast. This would be a difficult ask even with three Dobutsu and one of the Shi's greatest warriors. Lu Bu executed a spinning side kick and landed it right into Sun Ce's stomach, but he stood fast and instead counter with a crescent kick of his own, knocking Lu Bu's jaw loose.  
  
He stumbled back and nearly felt backwards. Zhang He saw an opening and went in for the kill, but once again Lu Bu was too fast. Zhang Liao stepped in from behind and made an upward slash along Lu Bu's back, but with a lightening fast evasion, it only resulted in a scratch.  
  
"Just die, already!" Sun Ce screamed, swinging his Tonfas and being stopped again. Zhou Yu came up while Lu Bu was dealing with Sun Ce and he thrust his sword right at Lu Bu's head. Lu Bu dodged, but was not so lucky this time. Instead of stabbing through his head, it impaled all the way through his right arm. Everyone took in a breath as the great warrior hesitated, then almost wanted to scream in frustration when he simply ripped out the blade with his bare hands and tossed it aside, easy as a toothpick.  
  
"That's not possible!" Zhou Yu exclaimed, his Dragon fading for a moment. It looked as if his Dobutsu span was quickly running out for now.  
  
"He can't be beaten!" Zhang Liao interjected. "He's a demon!" and he backed away.  
  
"You punt little brats will never take down the mighty Lu Bu! NEVER!" He threw back his head and laughed maniacally, a crazed look taking over his eyes. Though blood flowed freely from his wide wound, he barely seemed to notice the pain. Suddenly, from behind them all came a cry.  
  
"The younger daughter shall have Fatal Grace, release your wrath Qiao Grace . . .!" Said one voice. Then another continued. "And the older daughter shall have Mortal Beauty, unleash your fury, Qiao Beauty!" Then the Qiao sisters ran up, each clutching their brightly colored fan in each hand, looking ready for battle. They flew at Lu Bu and attacked unendingly, their weapons making blurry rainbows as they swung.  
  
"Get off of me, you horrible little witches!" He said batting at their enormous fans. Zhang He looked back and there he saw Sima Yi, (now in Dobutsu, a ghost of a wolf by his side) Diao Chan, (holding up her delicate looking and hard hitting maces) Zhen Ji, (flute at the ready) and Yuan Shao (holding a pathetic little peasants sword and looking terrified). He saw that Sun Shang Xiang was carefully placed under a shady tree quite some ways from the battle, so she was in no danger. Zhang He looked back at Lu Bu, who appeared to be completely dumfounded. The sky behind him started to turn a light pale purple, signifying that dawn was on its way.  
  
Every warrior on the battlefield simultaneously jumped onto Lu Bu and started attacking with everything they had. Even Yuan Shao and his amazing cowardice charged forth and swung the blunt sword. Lu Bu cried and raged, flailing violently to escape them. With a mighty lurch he threw everyone off and stood, chest heaving, covered in blood. Zhang He, Zhou Yu and Sun Ce's Dobutsu faded totally out and Sima Yi's wasn't far off.  
  
"I WILL NOT LOSE!" He roared at the top of his lungs, and then brought his pike forward. Zhang He was in utter disbelief. No man could destroy this monster. No man . . . No man, he thought . . . Maybe a man couldn't kill him, but . . .  
  
Zhang He looked at the space behind Lu Bu. The entire house was placed on a large cliff, and below those cliffs, Zhang He unmistakably heard and smelt the ocean. He ran over to the edge of the cliff and looked down, disregarding the fact he was totally exhausted after Dobutsu. There, nearly one hundred feet below were rows upon rows of sharp jagged rocks. Zhang He thanked the heavens for he knew that no man alive could live through a fall like that. He faced Lu Bu, who was still looking manic.  
  
"Come at me, Lu Bu! It's me and you, we'll fight!" Zhang He challenged. Lu Bu smiled wickedly, the blood seeping into his eyes making him look truly satanic. He charged full speed at Zhang He, not even seeing the simple trap his was practically dancing into. As soon as Lu Bu got close enough to Zhang He, the clever man side –stepped, sending the one of the powerful in the world over the edge. A short shriek was heard as Lu Bu plummeted out of sight. Everyone exhaled weakly. Sima Yi dropped to his knees and Zhang Liao wiped his brow. Sun Ce let out a triumphant cry, but Zhang He felt a bit disappointed. He thought it was a very anticlimactic and dishonorable end to such a great warrior. But he soon shrugged this feeling off as Diao Chan came rushing into his arms. He thought of when he would get to Sima Yi's house, get the money, and the wedding plans would begin . . . He made up his mind to propose to his dear Diao Chan right after they had received word they could all go through with the group wedding. He saw that Sima Yi had gone over to Sun Shang Xiang, and the Qiaos were celebrating with what Zhang He knew would one day be their husbands. He even saw Zhang Liao and Zhen Ji together, then wondered if they could make so slight accommodations for his brother . . .  
  
What a happy life we shall have . . .Zhang He thought tiredly as Diao Chan took his hand and began to lead him towards the group. Just as he stepped away from the cliff a sickening noise rang out and Zhang He felt and incredible force hit his back. It sounded as if a thousand eggs had been crushed in a fraction of a second. At once, Zhang He's entire lower body lost all feeling and he fell to the ground. A slight panic overtook him, but it felt distant. He was on his side looking hazily at the horizon. He felt Diao Chan drop down beside him and saw her face she was crying. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but no words came out of his mouth. At once, only above a certain point in his back, the most searing, horrible pain over took him. This time he truly cried out, and he didn't like the sound of his own voice. People were crowding around him; he saw all of his friend's faces. They were all looking at his stomach. . .  
  
Zhang He dazedly moved his head down and saw Lu Bu's enormous Pike sticking out of his stomach. It had almost completely severed the lower half of his body . . . Zhang He heart beat randomly in painful spurts. He was feeling dizzy and everyone's voices seemed distant. He saw Sun Ce kick the struggling form of Lu Bu over the cliff again. He must have climbed up . . . Zhang He thought through what seemed like a veil covered the clarity of his mind. He could feel Diao Chan's warmth on his chest, he could hear her crying and sobbing, along with some people above him . . . In the audience . . . wasn't he an actor? With the masks . . . He knew about the demon one . . . That was Hannya . . . SHE was Hannya . . . Why isn't She coming . . . could . . . it be . . .She . . .didn't . . .  
  
Then it was. As the sun came up, Zhang He, the brave boy who had started out with nothing, who had rose to be a strong warrior, who had gotten through all the challenges so far . . . So it was that Zhang He, who had lived not seventeen years yet, who hadn't even lived to marry his Diao Chan . . . So it was at the break of dawn, Zhang He died. . .  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!! 


	45. Break of Dawn

Part 3  
The Romance of the Four Leaders  
Chapter 45  
Break of Dawn  
  
Everything was white . . . or was that light? No, it couldn't be, light was a material thing . . . I'm being rocked . . . was the first emotion that came over the spiritual being that had once inhabited Zhang He. You must understand that a spirit cannot think, they only feel. This is because they are beyond words. At times, they may se vision depicting the physical world that they left behind, but this is not needed mostly. It is true the exist on the other side of the physical plane, but they rarely come in contact with the living. In this cycle, when the spirit suffers the shock of death, it still remains in that state of mind that it belongs to the physical plane (This is as if you woke up submerged in a pool of water; you probably try to walk or otherwise some sort of movement used in a regular gravity based system). Well this is what happened to "Zhang He" When he had fully crossed over into the spiritual plane.  
  
He half saw have felt himself being rocked. But he was only a child, four or five, was it? No, time didn't matter here. . . there was no age. . . . (I'm not going to try and explain to you all the laws of the spirit world, that would be a book in itself, so please try to understand when I use these terms such as 'see', touch', physical terms, it means nothing even close to what it does in our plane.) He saw himself being held and rocked by a tall woman with elegant hair. Her complexion was lovely and she was the perfect mixture of skinny and lean. When she opened her eyes Zhang He noticed they were the most stunning gray, like the sky during a storm. She was dressed in a white robe that resembled a kimono. She was singing a song. . . that song . . . Zhang He knew it at once.  
  
"Where am I?" Zhang He asked.  
  
"You are back with me . . ." She said comfortingly. "Finally, I have you back."  
  
"Who are you?" Zhang He asked again in the same way.  
  
"I . . ." She seemed to be thinking. "I think you knew me then as Huang Chen Lai . . ." She said. Zhang He seemed to know this name. But what? From where?  
  
"Are you. . . were you my mother?" He asked her. She nodded, closing her eyes.  
  
"We were robbed of each other so very early on. . . But now we have another chance . . . We can go back and try again, I can be your mother again, if you want. . ." She said. Zhang He was confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, still quite not grasping what had happened. She sighed a bit.  
  
"You're no longer on the physical plane . . ." She said gently.  
  
"What does that mean . . .?" Zhang He murmured, a bit confused. "Am . . .I . . .Dead?"  
  
"That's. . .one way of putting it." She explained. "It's more like switching existences. . . We can go back to the other world. We could also wait for your friends. . ." She finished pointedly.  
  
"No!" Zhang He said, starting to seem alert, not to mention close to tears. "I can't die . . . I haven't lived enough, I haven't. . . ." He left off.  
  
"You . . . Haven't completed our purpose?" Now she sounded alarmed.  
  
"Purpose? What are you talking about?" Zhang He was officially confused.  
  
"Oh no, you're not supposed to be here yet. . ." She spoke very quickly. "You. . ." All at once there was a blinding flash of light, totally outshining anything he'd seen before. Two long white arms came out of this portal and grabbed him around the middle. Huang Chen Lai held him fast.  
  
"NO!" She screamed. "I won't lose you again!" But the force of the arms was too strong. Zhang He felt intense shocks, like thousands of 100 pound wood beams were smacking into either side of him. Explosions of light and color were every and the hideous din of every crash, boom, shriek, and blast in the world swirled around him. It then felt as if he and a sack of bricks flying directly above him were dropped to the ground four hundred feet below, then . . . impact.  
  
Pain, gravity, breath, life, blood, his senses . . . They all came flooding back to him in a whoosh of reality. His chest puffed up and down and his eyes nearly popped out. The pain was still in his stomach. He was alive, but his injuries were not healed. He began to panic again and he felt that same throbbing pain in his heart. He started gasping for air, his body not working correctly from the shock. Then, he saw something he didn't not understand in the calamity of the moment (or even afterwards. . .).  
  
Diao Chan was glowing and bright and she resembled. . . Well, the only way to describe it was the Lady in Black. She had the same kind of presence, but instead of terrifying and dark, it was almost filled with hope and wonder. Not to say this wasn't alerting for Zhang He. Her hair was spread out at her sides and her eyes were like that Lady's as well, but White, not black. She put her misty fingers on Zhang He's injury and then everything froze. He saw, in slow motion, as all the blood and pieces of flesh picked themselves up and went back in place. The Pike that stuck out of him fell to the side as the torn skin mended itself.  
  
Zhang He released a breath, slow and long as everything around him went back to normal. All the pain was gone and the difference felt wonderful. Imagine wearing a stone weight around your neck all day, then finally being able to remove it and lie down in bed. The relief was stunning. Though the pain had completely dissipated, he felt completely exhausted, not to mention shocked to the point of insanity. His vision faded a bit as he felt Diao Chan fall softly somewhere on his chest and they both slept.  
  
Zhang He awoke in total warmth and comfort. Strange, healing scents drifted around him and the sound of running water soothed his confused mind. As he sat up a lavish comforter fell off his chest. He was lying in the most eloquent of rooms with a beautiful Zen garden outside. There was an aromatherapy-heating sac where he was lying and good health incense was being burnt in the corner of the room. Zhang He got to his feet with some shakiness and found he was dressed in a white robe.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" Zhang He asked himself, feeling uncertainness in his bones.  
  
"Two days, ten hours and thirty-seven minutes . . ." Said a soft voice from the corner. Zhang He looked and saw a young woman, perhaps twelve or thirteen kneeling by the door. "I've been taking care of you. This is the Sima Manor, incase you were wondering...." She continued. "I am Sang Chun, a humble servant of Lord Sima Fang. The young Lord brought you here recently and you have been in my care ever since." She finished  
  
"Do you know where Diao Chan is?" Zhang He asked drowsily. Sang Chun nodded and led him formally through the extravagant palace, kneeling as she opened and closed the sliding doors for him. While passing through the entrance of the house, Zhang he went more slowly this time. He noticed some bloodstains near the ground of the wall and walked a bit faster. Sang Chun led Zhang He into an equally pretty room where Diao Chan was sitting up in a bed, reading a book. The moment she saw Zhang He come in, she put it down and tried to get up out of the bed. Zhang he rushed over and put a hand on her shoulder, pushing her down back onto the bed. Sang Chun bowed as she went out and shut the door. Zhang He knelt by the bed, his hand still on her shoulder.  
  
"Diao Chan, are you all right?" He asked softly. She nodded and smiled.  
  
"I'm feeling fine. Just a little tired . . ." She said, sounding pleasantly frail. Zhang He got up and sat on the bed.  
  
"What was that?" He asked a bit critically. "When you healed me. What happened?" Zhang He asked, feeling her warmth through the blanket.  
  
"I. . . Don't know . . ." She admitted. "I . . . Well, this will sound strange, but whenever I ask myself the same question, an answer always pops into my mind. . ."  
  
"What answer, what is it?" He asked, hungry to know.  
  
"It doesn't make any sense . . ."  
  
"Tell me, please." Zhang He said.  
  
"Well . . . I. . . Remembered. . . ." She puzzled. "That's all." Zhang He shrugged, then looked into her face for a bit.  
  
"What?" She asked after a while. Zhang He laughed a bit. He knelt down and kissed her gently. She stroked his hair as he refused to stop, loving her too much to cease. He placed his left hand on her rib cage and held on softly. Suddenly, in a burst of embarrassment and temptation, he wanted to put his hand higher. Should he? He knew Diao Chan wouldn't object, but was it right? Luckily, he didn't have to decide because the door opened softly behind them. Zhang He nearly leapt out of skin. He jumped off the bed and stood, back straight, face burning. He saw Sun Ce, laughing to himself, a near to evil grin on his face. Zhang He looked down, feeling angry at Sun Ce and embarrassed for himself.  
  
"What is going on in here?" Sun Ce asked through laughing. Zhang He walked out the door dragging Sun Ce with him. When they were outside Sun Ce broke loose.  
  
"How far did you get?" Sun Ce asked excitedly.  
  
"Shut up, Sun Ce! You're always thinking dirty. We were just . . ." Sun Ce raised an eyebrow. "We were just glad to see one another . . . I bet you did the same with Da Qiao . . ." Zhang He said, trying to make Sun Ce feel bad, but he just laughed some more.  
  
"You bet, I did!" He yelled slapping Zhang He on the back. "Anyway, his highness would like to see you in the conference room. We have plans . . ." Zhang He and Sun Ce walked side by side down the hall.  
  
"Who is 'his highness'?" Zhang He asked, almost laughing.  
  
"Our little Sima Yi! I never knew he was a prince before a couple of days ago."  
  
"Oh, Sun Ce. You leave Sima Yi alone. He's had it tough like you wouldn't believe." Zhang He scolded.  
  
"Tough?" Sun Ce asked incredulously. "Look at this place! He was waited on hand and foot! How in anyway is that tough?" Sun Ce finished indignantly. Zhang He sighed.  
  
"It's not my story to tell Sun Ce. If Sima Yi wants you to know, he'll tell you himself. You shouldn't nose." Zhang He said, cursing his hypocrisy.  
  
"Whatever . . ." Sun Ce answered and they pushed opened the exquisite mahogany doors. Zhou Yu, Zhang Liao, Sima Fang, 'His Highness', and Yuan Shao were seated on blandly patterned cushions around a lacquered pine table, which sparkled with highlights in the morning glare. Zhang He took his place near Sima Yi, then Sun Ce across from him. Once everyone had settle, Sima Yi cleared his throat and spoke out.  
  
"Well, we've gathered here, mostly to discuss plans about Yuan Shao and ask a humble request from my father." Sima Yi announced. "So . . . Zhang He. . . What do you want to do with Yuan Shao?" Zhang He looked down at the table. He hadn't had much time to decide about this, but then he remembered he hadn't really heard Yuan Shao's side of the story. Images of his destroyed palace flashed into Zhang He's head and he was quite curious.  
  
"Yuan Shao . . ." Zhang He began. "Tell me everything you want me to hear, then I shall decide your fate." Yuan Shao nodded respectfully.  
  
"Thank you . . ." He said. There was silence for a few moments, and then he began. "Allow me to start by saying what I did to you was the biggest mistake I have ever made in all my thirty years of life. It was all Guo Tu's fault." He took a sharp breath. "Almost a week after you left, he led his attack. Soon after you were gone his brother, Guo Jia showed up. He had told me this wasn't his real brother, as he was adopted into his family, but since they were brought up together, it was certainly just as good. Guo Jia was a strange little fellow. Always seemed to be upset. He would only whisper things to Guo Tu, never talk. Guo Tu would always answer for him as well. I could hear them arguing sometimes during the night as well. Anyway, they went out for sometime, to some sacred ground or something. Nonetheless, they returned with a strange girl. She was our downfall, oh yes.  
  
I awoke one night to hear screaming all around. I rushed outside to see what the matter was. There they were, the three of them, Guo Tu laughing, Guo Jia crying, and that horrid witch, she . . . she. . ." Yuan Shao put out his hands so that they were straight out in front of him. "Went just like this and waves of black light would flow from her hands. These spread out and killed everyone. Sometimes she would grab someone and suck all the life out of them, leaving them horribly thin and dry. My entire palace was destroyed that night and all the bodies turned to ash and blew away with the wind. The Guo Tu grabbed me and said 'You're coming with us . . .'. I was kept in the dark for, oh, such a long time, Zhang He, such a long time, but when I got out, Guo Tu gave me to that Lu Bu and I've been his prisoner ever since. I heard there from the guards that Lu Bu killed Dong Zhou himself when he learned he was after Diao Chan too . . ." Zhang He was silent.  
  
"Rai Tso would have died anyway. . ." He whispered to himself. "You say there was a girl with them? Give me a description." Zhang He demanded.  
  
"Well . . . She was short and very pale. Her eyes were lifeless, like that of a deceased someone. Her hair was the most ebony black and it reached down to her legs. She wore a robe of entirely black and she had a strange presence about her. Go Tu always kept her out of sight . . ." Yuan Shao obeyed. Zhang He's heart leapt. The woman from his dreams. . .  
  
"Very good . . ." The last thing Zhang he cared about now was Yuan Shao's freedom. Guo Tu was alive and well and had someone . . . someone from his dreams . . . Sui Ki. . . who could kill hundreds of people in matter of minutes and level cities. Zhang He forced himself to forget about it for a moment while he reached a hurried decision. "Welcome to the forces of Shi." He said shortly to Yuan Shao. Everyone looked confused. "You'll serve under me, Yuan Shao. You'll be my bodyguard." Zhang He said coldly. Yuan Shao went into a state of ecstasy.  
  
"Oh! Thank you, Zhang He! Thank you, thank you, thank you. . ." He repeated.  
  
"That's MY LORD." Zhang He corrected. "Sima Yi, continue on."  
  
"Right you are, Zhang He. . ." Sima Yi said with tightly pursed lips. "Well, father, you recently asked us if there was anything you could do for us, and yes, there is. Quite a big something, I might add, but please, be willing to listen."  
  
"Anything for you, my son." Sima Fang replied pleasantly.  
  
"Well, the four of us, Zhang He, Zhou Yu, Sun Ce and myself-" Sima Yi was cut off by Zhang He.  
  
"Oh, Zhang Liao, as well. . ." Zhang Liao suddenly looked up, his eyes wide, his posture stunned. Zhang He noticed he'd been tracing slow circles on the table since the beginning. "He's planning on proposing to Zhen Ji this afternoon. I think it'll be fair if I'm his go-between as well as yours, right Sima Yi?" Sima Yi stood frozen for a moment then went back to his formal mode.  
  
"Right, that's fine . . ." He looked away from his father.  
  
"Go-between?" Sima Fang questioned ruthlessly, his eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well, yes, I was coming to that, you see-"  
  
"What would you need a Go-Between for? Your not getting married are you? Is this person a peasant? Does she come from a respectable family? How rich are they? You'll not put dirt on the Sima family name!"  
  
"I need a Go-Between for marriage. Yes, I am. No, she isn't. The Sun Family. I have no idea of their financial standings. . ." Sima Yi answered calmly, his eyes closed.  
  
"The SUN family?" Sima Fang said with a hint of disgust.  
  
"What's wrong with the Sun family, eh buddy?" Sun Ce said, his face forming a frown.  
  
"NOTHING is wrong with the Sun family!" Sima Yi flashed Sun Ce a dangerous look. "It's Sun Shang Xiang, and forgive me for saying this father, but if you don't allow her to join our family, I'm afraid I'll just elope without your permission. . ." Sima Fang looked as if he was having an internal battle, but he gave up with a sigh.  
  
"If that's REALLY who you want, then so be it." He replied shaking his head. "Now, what was the favor you wanted to ask of me.  
  
"Well, be sworn brothers, we never want to be separated which is why we wish to live together in one big manor . . ." Sima Yi put it delicately. Zhang he noticed Zhang Liao was still glaring at him from the other end of the table. Zhang He showed him a sweet smile and went back to looking at Sima Yi.  
  
"And you want me too purchase it for you and fund your weddings?" Sima Fang asked expectantly.  
  
"Would you, please? We would never forget your kindness . . .," Sima Yi said bowing his head. Everyone else at the table did the same.  
  
"Well, that wouldn't be too much . . . My estimated total would be less that one tenth of my entire fortune."  
  
"So, you'll do it?" Zhang He asked eagerly. Sima Fang nodded gentility and every cheered. After thanking him more than enough times, they all exited.  
  
"I'm going to ask Da Qiao right now! She wouldn't refuse, I know she wouldn't . . ." Sun Ce muttered to himself as he beelined for Da Qiao's room.  
  
"My proposing is all taken care of . . ." Sima Yi said in an almost relieved way, "I'll just go tell Sun Shang Xiang it's coming up. . ." Sima Yi waved them off, leaving Zhou Yu, Zhang Liao and Zhang He to themselves.  
  
"Brother. . ." Zhang Liao said from behind Zhang He.  
  
"Yes, Liao?" Zhang He smiled innocently as he turned.  
  
"Why did you say that?" Zhang Liao asked dangerously. Zhang He laughed nervously.  
  
"Don't worry about it . . . I'm sure Zhen Ji would love to . . ." Zhang He condoled, patting Zhang Liao on the back as he began to leave. Suddenly Zhang Liao grabbed Zhang He's arm and held him fast.  
  
"You're coming with me, He. . . I'm not going there alone . . .," Zhang Liao said adamantly. As he yanked Zhang He towards the opposite end of the hall.  
  
"What? What do you need me for?" Zhang He asked, fighting to get away.  
  
"Because! If it looks like things are going bad I want you to come in and pull me away. . ." Zhang Liao explained.  
  
"All right, that's fair enough . . ." Zhang He agreed, wrenching his arm loose.  
  
"Mind if I come, too?" Zhou Yu asked from back where they were previously standing. They booth looked back at him. He looked lonely and a bit lost so Zhang He agreed, although he wondered why Zhou Yu wasn't rushing off to Xiao Qiao.  
  
The three of them went to Zhen Ji's room and stood outside the door. Zhang He and Zhou Yu his while Zhang Liao knocked softly and Zhen Ji's angelic call of 'WHAT!?' came through.  
  
"Um . . . It's me, Zhen Ji. . ." Zhang Liao said softly. Some scurrying was heard inside and the door whooshed open. Zhen Ji was standing, blocking the entrance with her body.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, much more nicely than before.  
  
"M-may I come in?" Zhang Liao asked, in voluntarily picking at a spot on his hand. Zhen Ji looked at him for a moment, probably wondering whether this was a safe decision to make.  
  
"Yes, you may . . ." She said at last, opening the door wider as Zhang Liao stepped inside. He didn't shut the door all the way so that Zhang He and Zhou Yu could listen. Zhang He put his eye to the crack in the door and watched what was happening.  
  
Zhen Ji sat down on the bed and looked up at Zhang Liao.  
  
"You wanted to talk?" She asked a bit curiously. Zhang Liao nodded and stood before her. He let out a short laugh and wiped his brow.  
  
"Well, it's a bit hard to begin . . ." He breathed a bit. "Well, I came her to ask something of you, so please bear with me . . ." Zhen Ji gave him the same puzzled look-over as before and crossed her legs. "Well . . . Where to start . . ." He picked at his hand again. "Well, we've known each other for quite some time now, right?" Zhen Ji nodded. "C-can I ask you something?"  
  
"Depends . . ." Zhen Ji replied slowly, looking aloof. "You can as long as it's not very intrusive . . ."  
  
"H-how do you feel about me?" Zhang Liao asked, totally losing his cool, laid back atmosphere. Zhen Ji blushed a bit and smiled.  
  
"Well, I have to say-" She stopped suddenly. "Wait a moment, mister. If you just came in here to get lucky, you've got another thing coming!" Zhen Ji reached back and grabbed her flute that doubled as her weapon on the bed. Zhang Liao blushed himself.  
  
"No, no, no! I would never try anything like that, Zhen Ji . . ." Zhang Liao went over to her and took the Flute from her and replaced it. "I just . . . Listen, I really care about you. . ." Zhen Ji's expression softened a bit.  
  
"Are you serious? Or is this some kind of joke . . .?" She asked vulnerably. She looked into Zhang Liao's eyes soulfully. Zhang Liao put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm being totally serious. I care about you very, very much, Zhen Ji . . ."  
  
"I don't know what to say. . ." Zhen Ji breathed, blushing crimson. "I care about you, as well. In fact, I did even when I was married to that rotten Cao Pi. I just . . . I could never find the right time to say it . . . Or the right way to say it." She looked up sweetly at him. Zhang Liao took a seat next to her on the bed.  
  
"Would you ever consider getting married again?" He almost whispered.  
  
"A-again? Depends on . . . who I was getting married to . . ." Zhang He could tell her heart was beating fast by the rate she breathed and the wideness of her eyes.  
  
"W-what about me? I mean, would you marry me?" He asked, sounding extremely nervous. Zhen Ji stood frozen for a moment, and then nodded in a very delightful way, putting her arms around Zhang Liao's neck.  
  
Zhang He stood up where he was.  
  
"I think they'll be okay." He whispered to Zhou Yu, who nodded and they made their way down the hall. When it came time for Zhang He to take the path to Diao Chan's room he stopped.  
  
"You going to Xiao Qiao's room, right?" Zhang He asked, looking at Zhou Yu intently. Zhou Yu stopped, frowning.  
  
"Zhang He, I can't . . ." He nearly whined. Zhang He looked up at him strangely.  
  
"What are you talking about, don't you love Xiao Qiao? Don't you want to marry her?" Zhang He questioned, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Yes, I do, I do with all my heart, but. . ." Zhou Yu left off. Then Zhang He remembered the story Sun Shang Xiang had told him up in the snow.  
  
"But you're afraid you'll get hurt again?" Zhang He asked critically, looking straight at him. "You're afraid she'll refuse, just like Sun Shang Xiang did?" He looked at Zhou Yu with a kind of deep understanding. Zhou Yu blinked once or twice.  
  
"How did you know-" Zhou Yu stopped, but Zhang He interrupted.  
  
"I'm psychic, remember?" He smiled at Zhou Yu's strange expression. "I know everything, and I know for sure that she'll say yes, so go in there and ask . . ."  
  
"O . . . Okay . . ." Zhou Yu said, sounding stunned as he walked over down the corridor, rubbing his head. Zhang He laughed a bit and headed down the other hall. Zhang He walked confidently back to Diao Chan's room and gripped the door handle.  
  
"Piece of cake, right?" He asked himself quietly. "This should be easy, right?" He took a deep breath and his confidence gave way to nerves. "Okay, just go in there and do it . . ." Zhang He knocked on the door and heard Diao Chan's approval. He turned the doorknob and walked inside. She was sitting on the bed still, reading the same book as before.  
  
"Oh, there you are." She said. "I was wondering when you'd come back . . ." Zhang He grinned.  
  
"We all got some stuff worked out in a conference . . ." Said Zhang He, toying with his hair a bit. Zhang He explained to her about what Yuan Shao said, which calmed him a bit.  
  
"That's so strange," She said mysteriously after he was done. "Guo Tu did all that . . ."  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Zhang He asked her as he sat down on her bed once more.  
  
"A little. . ." She sighed, "I still feel pretty tired, but I think that's just because I couldn't sleep very well last night. I keep having strange nightmares for some reason and I feel a bit scared to go asleep when there's no one else around . . ." She admitted. Zhang He's eyebrows formed a worry line and he found her hand with his in the sheets.  
  
"Would you feel better if I could always be there for you?" He asked carefully, trying to get smoothly on to the topic he wished to discuss.  
  
"Yes, I would feel better if you were closer to me always . . ." Pink spots appeared on her cheeks and she beamed shyly.  
  
"Because, I want to be with you always . . . And not just for now, for the rest of my life, Diao Chan . . ." She looked up at him with wide eyes and the pick spots on her cheeks grew. He took her hand and put it to his chest as he moved closer to her. So far, so good . . . He thought without showing anything on his face.  
  
"What are you saying, Zhang He?" She spoke softly.  
  
"I'm saying, Diao Chan, that you are the only woman I'll ever love . . .That no matter what, I'll always love you no matter what, no matter how old I get. I'm asking you if you want to share the rest of your life with me. We'll be together every night, and every morning when you wake up, and we'll live together forever, and have peaceful lives once this fighting is over and we can have our own family and raise our children together . . . I'm asking will you please marry me, Diao Chan?"  
  
She looks deeply into his eyes as her own blue-green one's teared up. For what seemed like an hour they stared into one another souls and Zhang He remember the first time he'd laid eyes on her, the first time he'd heard her sing, the first time they spoke. He remembered when the earthquake had knocked them down the hill and when they'd escaped from Lu Bu. All those times, when Yuan Shao had banished them, when they sang together to get a room at the Inn, that heartfelt talk in the Inn and they're adventure to get to Wei. Their first kiss stuck out prominently in his mind, as well as those close encounters before they had made it official. All the memories they would make in the future would depend on her answer.  
  
"Yes. . ." Diao Chan whispered breathlessly. "Yes, yes, yes . . ." She fell gently into his arms, repeating the wonderful answer. Zhang He fell lightly down on the bed with her and held her small body easily in his arms, his hand on the back of her head. They cuddled with each other, tears leaking from both their eyes in pure gladness an beauty, a sort of ephemeral bliss over took them both.  
  
"I love you, Diao Chan." Zhang He breathed ever so gently in her ear. She put her arms around his waist and held securely, her palms flat on his strong muscles. He inhaled her sweet smell and caressed her hair ephemerally with his lips.  
  
"And I you, Zhang He . . ." She spoke warmly into his chest, refusing to let go. They continued on in this manner for several minutes until they heard a shrill 'YAY!' from the hallways. Some pattering of feet were heard and then a dull crash. Diao Chan and Zhang He rose from the bed and went outside. Xiao Qiao was jumping up and down happily; hold Da Qiao, who was smiling widely. Sun Ce, Sima Yi, Sun Shang Xiang, and Zhou Yu were standing laughing in the background.  
  
"Yay!" Xiao Qiao chorused. "We're getting married!" Diao Chan stopped for a moment.  
  
"Wait a second, you're are getting married too?" She turned to Sun Shang Xiang, "And you too?" They all affirmed this query. Diao Chan turned back towards Zhang He with a grin on her face.  
  
"Did you guys plan this?" She asked impishly. Zhang He snickered a little.  
  
"Maybe . . ." She gave him a gentle push and laughed a bit. Then all of a sudden Sun Ce inhaled.  
  
"You guys!!" He yelled excitedly. "We should celebrate! I'm sure Sima Yi's got more saké than the Emperor himself in this place! We haven't gotten a break since. . . well. . . I can't even remember! It's almost summer again anyway, we deserve it!" Everyone agreed happily in unison and two servants and a keg of saké later, they were seating in one of the biggest banquet rooms laughing and joking and all around enjoying themselves.  
  
Somewhere along the line someone proposed they play "Big Liar", a popular drinking game (Yeah, I know I stole the name from "Memoirs of a Geisha", but I can't remember any other name for this game -;;; ). This game was played with fairly simple rules; one person would challenge another and the fun would start. The person challenged, one a true story the other lie. If the challenger could pick the one that was true, the one challenged would have to drink a cup of saké, if not they would have to drink a cup of the mild flavored wine. Sun Ce was the first challenger.  
  
"All right, Sima Yi . . ." Sun Ce articulated wryly as he poured a glass full to brimming with the sweet liquid. "I challenge you . . ." Sima Yi squinted.  
  
"One time I was in Qiao and I walked down to the market place . . . and I saw . . . a person with blue hair . . .," Sima Yi said unsurely. "And another time . . . I beat up someone twice my size without using a weapon." Sun Ce held a moment in thought.  
  
"The second one fake. It has to be . . . You're two scrawny . . ." Sun Ce answered shaking his head.  
  
"Wrong!" Sima Yi yelled in disbelief. "I can't believe you said that! Nobody on Earth has blue hair!" Sun Ce looked back, astounded.  
  
"You beat someone twice your size without your fan? YOU?" Sun Ce slammed his fist on the table. "You're a liar!"  
  
"That's a true story! I failed to state that the someone was off guard and quite ill, but nonetheless . . . Drink up, brother!" Sun Ce frowned, and then downed the full cup in one mighty swig, exhaling loudly and slamming the glass on the table. "Fine, now I challenge Zhou Yu . . ." Sima Yi poured the glass so full that it nearly spilled over.  
  
"Oh, no. I'm so bad at this game . . ." Zhou Yu sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Let's see . . . Once while my father left myself and Sun Ce in the care of my uncle, who was odd, to say the least . . . Sun Ce got scared because he thought that my uncle kept staring into his room. He got so scared he had to come sleep in my room . . ." Zhou Yu shot an evil smile at Sun Ce who blushed profusely but said nothing. "And. . . Another time . . . I fell down a 20 foot hill and survived . . ."  
  
"Easy, the first one's real . . ." Sima Yi drawled blandly. Zhou Yu sighed.  
  
"I knew I would lose . . ." He moped, sucking up some of the Saké before he picked it so it wouldn't spill. Zhou Yu drank it with difficultly, his face getting redder and redder as he went. The game went on and on in this way until Zhou Yu had consumed more than four cups of wine, Sun Ce had had five (and was happily intoxicated), Zhang He with two, and Sima Yi three. The girls had only been on the sidelines, enjoying the fun, but they were certainly some ways from sober. Zhang He felt a light buzz, but nonetheless he could control himself.  
  
Zhou Yu, who had never been known for holding his liquor, was drifting left and right and his words slurred. Sun Ce was laughing hysterically at ever word that was said and Sima Yi was falling all over Sun Shang Xiang while hey sang some incoherent song. Da Qiao was asleep with her head on the table while Xiao Qiao told what seemed like an endless amount of jokes. All at once Zhou Yu stood up, tottering from side to side.  
  
"What is a party without entertainment?" He said. Well, this is what he meant to say; it actually came out something like 'Whha is a paati wiffou entertaamen?' His blurred eyes scanned the room and stopped dead on the sword mounted on the wall. "Ahh, yes . . . a little swordplay . . ." (again this came out terribly slurred). He wobbled over to the wall and removed the sword from its plaque.  
  
"Go on, Zhou Yu!" Sun Ce yelled, going into another fit of laughter. "Show 'em how it's done!"  
  
"Yes . . ." He took a deep breath, "I shall. . ." With this, Zhou Yu climbed onto the long wooden table and unsheathed the dangerous weapon. Zhang He backed off a bit, his only reaming sense warning him of the gravity of the situation. Everyone else clapped and cheered. Zhou Yu's eyes looked almost frightening in the flickering flame light of the echoing tatami room as he raised the gleaming blade in the air. He closed his eyes and with what was supposed to graceful spin, he began to sing.  
  
When a man is in the world and he ought to do his best  
And when he's done his best, he ought to have his rest  
And when I have my rest, I'll drink my wine with zest  
And when I'm drunk as drunk can be  
I'll sing the madman's chant!  
  
Zhou Yu sang out in his deep and refined voice, filling the entire room with the rich tone. As he sang this entertaining song, he did the most amazing dance with the blade, filled with turns and twists, making it out to be a stunning performance. Zhang He was so surprised at seeing quiet and reserved Zhou Yu do something as outrageous and spontaneous as this is was all he could do to keep from bursting out laughing (the drink did not help with this, either). The rest of the evening was just as madcap and mindless until very late at night when the all fell asleep, sprawled across the floor, all simply in bliss.  
  
The very next morning (After they'd been pulled out of their drunken sleeps but some nameless servant) the wedding plans began. The first task was to get everyone's parents together. This is what the Go-Betweens were for. Zhang He, being his brother and Sima Yi's Go-Between, had to find the families of Zhen Ji and Sun Shang Xiang and bring them back to Qiao (they decided to hold the actual celebration in the city because Sima Fang had the most space and since he had so many servants, it would be too much trouble.  
  
Zhang He found Sun Shang Xiang's mother, Wu Sheng, was almost as easygoing and tomboyish as her daughter. Her short red hair flayed out on either side of her still-young face, making her looking youthful and spunky. She reminded Zhang He very much of Sun Ce in a female form with a dash of Sun Quan's intelligence and Sun Shang Xiang's looks. Although she had a certain youngness about her, Zhang He could see that she had spent many a sleepless night, crying herself to sleep at the sudden loss of her husband. Sun Ce had decided that she would come live with them after the wedding. She was pleasantly agreeable and nearly elated that both her daughter and eldest son were getting married.  
  
"It's about time," She said happily as she sent her faithful serving man/friend to get her things in order. "I thought they'd never settle down . . ."  
  
"Oh, I don't think this'll stop them from fighting," Zhang He said, he gave a little laugh. "But it'll at least give them a place to come home to . . ." She turned to look at him for a moment.  
  
"Your name sounds familiar, kid . . ." She inspected his face. "What was your father's name?"  
  
"Umm, Zhang Fei . . ." Zhang He said a bit puzzled.  
  
"Ah, yes!" Wu Sheng cheered, her eyes lighting up. "I knew your mother so very well!"  
  
"Y . . . you did?" Zhang He asked, remember his spirit world encounter with Huang Chen Lai. He then remembered about Wu Sheng, Rai Lin, and Huang Chen Lai being friends. . . friends with Mai Xeng. . . who was Sima Yi's mother . . . "You knew all of our mothers?" He asked, nearly choking his heart was beating so fast. Wu Sheng looking somewhat surprised.  
  
"You mean you guys all know one another now?" She asked. "All our kids know each other?"  
  
"We don't just know each other, Lady Wu, we're sworn brothers!" She laughed, but Zhang He spied something that looked much like fear behind her eyes.  
  
"Oh my, what a strange coincidence . . ." She murmured. Zhang He decided not to pursue this any further, incase of upsetting people in this time, which didn't need any more stress.  
  
After Wu Sheng was back at Sima Fang's house (and happily reunited with her children) Zhang He rode out to Zhen Ji's former residence, where he parents were. Zhang He soon discovered where she got her attitude from it. Her mother spoke in such a dramatic way, Zhang He thought that perhaps he had accidentally walked onto a stage in the middle of a performance and the actors had improvised on his entering, trying to make him look part of the show. Her face was made up with white powder and she carried a fan wherever she went, folding it and unfolding it where she found fit. Her father, a ridiculously attractive man with long auburn hair that reached down to his waist, would strut as he walked and laughed in a terribly cheap way, as if her were some prince who's just rescued a town from a dragon.  
  
"Ohhhhh, my baby daughter has finally found a perfect match . . ." Zhen Ji's mother said, unfolding her fan once again to reveal her lovely face.  
  
"O ho ho ho . . ." Her husband chortled (I use this word because I can find no word that sounds disgusting enough to describe this purely phony sound). "Have you ever doubted our angel?" He continued, his teeth sparkling with whiteness as his deep brown eyes glistened. They then both laughed, each in their own concocted ways, and Zhang He felt like walking out immediately. But in reality, he held fast and brought Ohime- Sama and the prince home to their 'angel'.  
  
When Zhang He had gotten back he found that not only had the Qiao's father arrived, but both Diao Chan's parents, Zhou Tai, and much to Zhang He's disappointment, Zhang Fei. He greeted his son with a strange sort of warmness Zhang He had never known from him before.  
  
"I'm so proud of you son!" He said, clapping and enormous paw on Zhang He's shoulder.  
  
"Th-thank you father . . ." Zhang He forced out, resenting his touch.  
  
"So, how is this 'Shi' dynasty of yours?" He said this with a good amount of sarcasm on the words, but something of a maliciousness hid behind his words.  
  
"Oh, it's fine . . ." Zhang He muttered tonelessly. He did not forget the fact that his father was on Shi, and he did not forget the fact that he would share all the information he got with his sworn brothers once this temporary truce was over.  
  
"Hehe. . ." Zhang Fei laughing. "Got any surprises for us? Any tricks up your sleeve?"  
  
"None at the moment . . ." Zhang He answered, putting on his best smile. Zhang Fei laughed in a boom again and went over to talk to some other man. Basically, everyone agreed that everyone else could get married. This was just the beginning of the hectic plans.  
  
Nextly, formal invitations had to be sent to ALL of the guests, including everyone from Shi, family friends, Family of all the brides and grooms, and everyone else on the planet it seemed.  
  
"Is it possible we'll be able to fit them all?" Sima Yi asked uncertainly as the enormously long scroll was rolled out. But somehow, it would be managed. After this a date was decided. Everyone thought that July first was a good time (It was now nearing the end of May) because it was just enough time to get by without having to wait for things to happen. Sima Fang readied all his cooks to serve the finest of meals on that day, and to prepare the sacred wine for the actual marriage. After this there was the most important step of all, buying the house. Some men had found an old manor near to where the Shi camp was and brought Zhang He and his brothers to come check it out. It was a dream come true.  
  
Everything that they had dreamed up and more existed in this house. It was three stories high and nearly three by five miles inside of the wall. It had four gardens, all with beautiful flowers in full bloom, fruit trees, and ponds. There were more than enough bedrooms to suit every couple and all their children to come, and probably two or three more couples. There was a great entrance hall, four dining rooms, a dojo, a weapon display hall, a servant's quarter, and a plethora of others. There was only one catch; someone already owned it.  
  
The owner was an eighty-two year old man who was a recluse and lived all alone. At the beginning he was quite reluctant to give up his home, but when the Sima men promised him an amazing amount of money and services to get all his things to his new home, he gave up. Afterwards, they all went to the market and bought their hearts out.  
  
They bought nearly a ton of furniture, weapons, decorative scrolls, tools, etc. The poor servants then installed it all to their liking. By this time it was nearing dawn and everyone found the nearest piece of comfortable furniture and slept. They wanted to keep this house a secret from the girls so they could surprise them on the wedding night. It took them an entire week to get everything in order at their new house and make it livable, secretly transporting all their possessions to their soon-to-be rooms. By the time they all returned, everyone was stress ridden and tired.  
  
"Where have you been?" Diao Chan asked when they came through the large double doors of Sima Fang's large residence.  
  
"Oh, just taking care of this and that. . ." Zhang He lied, and it was left at that. They day of the wedding crept nearer and nearer no that it was halfway through June and people scrambled to take care of that last minute thing they absolutely couldn't forget. Every night Zhang He got into bed he was glad of it. The incessant questioning and pestering and inquiring and specifying all stopped when he climbed into bed.  
  
"I never knew getting married took so much effort . . ." Zhang He sighed in an exhausted manner to Diao Chan, who was visiting before she would turn in for the night.  
  
"It'll be over soon, don't you worry . . .," She said back, gently stroking his head.  
  
"Maybe we should just elope . . .," Zhang He breathed, closing his eyes. Diao Chan laughed a bit.  
  
"I don't think they'd be very happy with us if we did . . . they've spent an awful lot of money and father would be disappointed." Zhang He had met Diao Chan's father, Wang Yun, the day he'd arrived back with Zhen Ji's parents. He was a short, frightened little man with watery eyes that would always shift when you talked to him. HE was so very happy with Diao Chan for causing Lu Bu and Dong Zhou's death, but he did not directly take to Zhang He.  
  
"You are going to marry her, yes?" He'd asked sharply, sizing Zhang He up with one eyeball while he had his hands on his hips. He nodded slowly, wondering why Wang Yun was so cross. "You'll take very good care of my Diao Chan, won't you? Because she means the world to me. I've always gone out of my way to ensure her safety and happiness." Zhang He snorted silently and thought, Which is exactly why you sent her off the be a ruthless tyrant's mistress at age thirteen . . . Makes sense to me . . .  
  
They days crawled by, but nonetheless the wedding moved closer and closer, not stopping for anything. A bit more drama reared its ugly head a day and a week before the actual wedding day.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang was walking down the halls of the palace, minding her own business when Sima Fang confronted her.  
  
"Are you sure you're fit to be in this family? I don't believe you are, you're status is very low . . ." He had hissed at here.  
  
"You know, I'm not marrying Sima Yi so I can gain higher rank or status . . ." She put forth warningly.  
  
"No matter, you are from a poor family full of miscreants and you are polluting my refined family line.  
  
Naturally, Sun Shang Xiang didn't take this too well and she retorted with some smart comment. The argument elevated until Sima Fang actually struck her snappishly across the face.  
  
"WHY YOU!?" Sun Shang Xiang's furious voice rang through the halls. Zhang He ran out to see Sun Shang Xiang on top of Sima Fang, who now lying on the floor on his stomach, covering his head for protection. She was beating him viciously across the head and back, jamming her elbows into his weak person. Zhang He and Sima Yi had to work together as a team to pull her off while servants scurried in from everywhere hoisting their whimpering master into an infirmary. Sima Yi scolded her after things had calmed down, but Zhang He heard him congratulating her later on once less people were around.  
  
When it was the day before the wedding, the ceremonies officially begun. The five girls went into seclusion in a room in the north tower. They were not allowed to come out and no one was allowed to come in. They spent this day and night reminiscing about their previous life and 'dying' to be born again once there were married. While this was being done, the men went to their new house and installed the marital bed. Their home was now complete, finally.  
  
That night, Zhang He, Zhang Liao, Sima Yi, Sun Ce, and Zhou Yu all ate exclusively with the brides' families, each of them breaking a yolk of a hard-boiled egg. This was done to signify the girl's breaking ties with families and entering their new families.  
  
Zhang He could not sleep that night. His mind kept popping up with scenarios in which the entire thing would crumble and leave Zhang He in utter defeat once again. Around three A.M. fatigue finally got to him and he slipped into an uncomfortable slumber, which he drifted in and out of through the hours. Around ten he was woken by Zhang Liao shaking him.  
  
The humid summer air was uncomfortable to say the least and in the room where all of them had slept that night, it was especially stuffy. They all dressed in their splendid wedding attire; matching red, silk robes with black hats. Zhang He wore his hair down, which did not cool him off in the blazing heat, but it certainly looked nicer.  
  
Once everyone was looking nice and had collected himself, they moved out to the courtyard where the ceremony was to be held. Only the parents of the brides and grooms would witness the actual marriage, but there was a feast afterwards for all guests to enjoy. Sima Fang, Zhang Fei, Wu Sheng, Wang Yun, Gao Cheng (Diao Chan's mother), Qiao Dong, Zhou Tai, and Zhen Ji's two parents (dressed in a very tawdry fashion) were all sitting behind a table, draped with a bright red cloth. On top of this table was a set of goblets and candles for each couple. The grooms went and stood in the specified spots in front of their parents. They waited and waited, the sun shining cruelly upon Zhang He's back, making him sweat under his heavy silk robe. For what seemed like ages he waited. Then he turned his head to see if anything was happening and came face to face with Diao Chan.  
  
She was the loveliest he had ever seen her. Her hard, up in a bun, looking so pretty and clean and sparkled in the sunlight. A translucent red veil floated like a wisp in front of her beautiful face and swayed gently from side to side as she moved. She wore a bright red silk, Qi Pao (a tight fitting long dress) embroidered with patterns of golden leaves and flowers with a pair of matching shoes.  
  
She took his hand with out anything but a radiant smile and Zhang He knew he was the luckiest man alive. 


	46. Round We Go Again

Author's Note: YAY! Part four has finally arrived. Due to bad planning on  
my part, Samanosuke/Hyuga had to be moved to chapter forty eight . . . Gomenasai, Petta, but this time, I promise you with every ounce of life I have in me that He will be in chapter forty eight and he'll have a huge big part! Next thing up, it's almost summer again!! YAY! (ceeeeeelebrate good times, come on!) Which means I'll be able to update A LOT faster! I plan on having TOTSD finished by the end of June, start of July. Don't hold me  
to that. . . but that's ma plan. Sorry this ones short lol lotsa  
shockers, get ready kids... (and btw to Inu lover, sorry, I get a lot of stuff wrong lol but I'll keep his name Sima Hua jus' cuz everyone knows it  
)  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 4  
Fall of the Flaming God  
Chapter 46  
Round We Go Again  
  
The aftermath of the wedding was enormous. The actual process took more than a minute; the phoenix and dragon candles were lit and each couple drank wine from golden goblets tied together with a red thread. They moved in a daze to the banquet hall where the first thing anyone heard was "NIIIIIIING!!" After wards, in a blur of motion, Gan Ning jumped on top of the all, producing a domino effect. Everyone was in a fit of laughter afterward.  
  
Wine flowed freely that night and every celebrated and feasted. All the guests brought back thoughts of the Shi Dynasty to Zhang He, but it didn't let it bother him at the moment. Zhang He noticed Mitsuke looked a bit sad and concluded she must have been thinking of Jiten back in her home country but when she saw Zhang He she forced a smile. "Omedeto Gozaimasu!" She cheered happily and he thanked her, not knowing what she said but pretending to.  
  
Gan Ning never ceased at making a spectacle of himself and made the party even more fun after he'd down four glasses of saké. Xu Huang sat at the table and told amazing stories of might and battle as Sun Quan listened with wide eyes. Sun Ce whispered to Zhang He that he was tempted to break it to his younger brother that Xu Huang was making it up. Huang Zhong, happily drunk and sleeping on the floor fell victim to Xiao Qiao and Sun Shang Xiang and their ink. His face was wonderfully decorated afterwards and everyone laughed. Ma Chao, Wei Yan and Pang Tong came from Ru Nan to be at the party and Zhang He was glad to talk with them again. Lu Xun ran around greeting people and write things down speedily on his parchment. Lu Meng sulked in the corner and drank. Sima Yi and Sun Shang Xiang sat together, conversing happily with one another and a more uncomfortably with Sima Fang and Wu Sheng. Zhang He sensed the sparks flying every since those two set eyes on one another and hoped to the Heavens Wu Sheng's temper wasn't as bad as her daughter's. Sima Hua was also one of the guest and "cordially" asked Sima Yi why he was having another wedding. The truth finally came out and Sima Hua took it . . . well . . .  
  
He was drinking saké with Diao Chan, Sun Ce and Da Qiao when the pot ran dry.  
  
"Will you go get some more, brother?" Sun Ce asked in a half drunken way. Zhang He nodded genteelly and head out the back door to where the Saké pots were kept. He grabbed the pot that looked about half full (He didn't want to get another headache the next morning) and turned to go back in. He almost walked back through the door into the warm glow of the inside, but a rustling noise and dark movement stopped him. He saw the shaded figure of a man standing near the underbrush.  
  
"Who's there?" Zhang He called out, his heart beating a bit rapidly as he cursed the veil that covered his mind.  
  
"Don't you remember?" Drawled an all to familiar voice. "All the good times we've had together and you don't remember me?" A snobby chuckle followed this.  
  
"Show yourself." Zhang He commanded, feeling a bit scared. He couldn't react well while, even though he was only slightly intoxicated. The man, who was perhaps an inch or two taller than Zhang He, moved forward, his cloak billowing at his feet. As he moved into the light, a pale white face was revealed in the strip of golden light from the party inside. His fine black hair swept around his smooth skin, which was nearly the color of snow. His gray eyes flashed, looking similar to Zhang He's, but filled with malice. An elegant black hat was placed on top of his head and he wore fine black robes, which were shrouded in a cloak. Zhang He knew that face at once. It was Guo Tu.  
  
Zhang He gasped and nearly fell over. He pointed at Guo Tu, too shocked to throw a punch.  
  
"You!" Was all he managed to get out.  
  
"Yes, me . . ." Guo Tu teased cruelly. "Did you miss me?" He mocked. Zhang He got a grip on himself and balled up his fist. He then threw a hook punch, which should've connected, but Guo Tu was quick. He grabbed Zhang He's wrist and pulled it down. Zhang He countered with another punch, but Guo Tu caught it with his other hand. Just then, another shock came over Zhang He; Guo Tu had both of his hands.  
  
"How? How did you-" Zhang He asked, spellbound.  
  
"There are simple ways to return flesh, Zhang He, all I needed was a mage . . ." Guo Tu scoffed. He picked up his knee and pushed it into Zhang He's stomach then let him fall to the ground. "I didn't come here to fight. I came here to give you fair warning. I have no intention of breaking up your lovely little wedding . . . But just to let you know your new wife won't live very long. She's one of the ones . . . as are you . . . Ki will take care of you . . ."  
  
"What are you talking about!? You won't lay a hand on Diao Chan!" Zhang He yelled, filled with rage.  
  
"Oh, I don't intend to . . ." Guo Tu spoke lightly. He then kneeled next to Zhang He. He grabbed the front fabric of Zhang He's shirt and pulled him forward roughly. "We are more closely connected than you think. Things are going to get terribly hard for you soon . . ." Guo Tu threw him back down. "Enjoy . . ." He then walked off into the darkness from which he came. Zhang He sat in stunned silence for a moment, not doing anything. At last he decided there was no immediate threat and there was no need to cause a panic. He eventually went back and enjoyed the rest of the night. Well, almost enjoyed. This event didn't exactly put him in a good mood, but he forced himself to forget it for the time being.  
  
Once all the guests had left for the night, everyone felt tired to say the least. A carriage was sent and in about an hour's time they reached their house. All the girls were surprised and very happy. They spent about two hours searching the place and talking excitedly among themselves. While this was going on, Zhang He found it a perfect time to discuss things with Sima Yi. He located him and they both went into a corner to talk over matters privately.  
  
Zhang He told him everything that had happened and Sima Yi looked a bit pale.  
  
"What do you reckon I should do?" Zhang He asked and Xiao Qiao burst into her and Zhou Yu's new room, squeaking happily. Sima Yi shook his head.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think you should probably be on the lookout for strange or suspicious happening around you and be on your guard constantly. We can send spies to find out all we can, as well . . ."  
  
"What I don't get is how he knew that we were all here tonight. It's not like we announced it, or something. He must have heard it from one of the guests . . . perhaps he's in an alliance with one of them . . .  
  
"Anything's possible at this point, but for now, I'm going to bed . . ." Sima Yi stood up and straightened out his clothes. Zhang He laughed almost wickedly. Sima Yi blushed a bit, knowing exactly what he was laughing at.  
  
"Are you going to be able to get through the night alright?" Zhang He asked, smiling wryly.  
  
"Shut up . . ." Sima Yi spat, an embarrassed grin on his lips.  
  
"Careful with those nosebleeds . . ." Zhang He smiled, walking into his own room.  
  
"You'd better quit it before I throw something at you . . ." Sima Yi answered, disappearing behind the door. Zhang He smiled and shut the door. Needless to say, not many people in that house slept until later on . . .  
  
After his wedding, Zhang He and the others had somewhat of a silent agreement on a vacation. They spent four months living a perfectly normal life at their house. Now that Zhang He's birthday had passed again, he was seventeen years old. Wu Sheng and Sima Hua came to live in their house as they no longer to wished to live alone.  
  
It was a peaceful autumn morning and Sun Shang Xiang, Zhang He, and Sima Yi were sitting on one of their many balconies enjoying the fresh air and conversing lazily. Wu Sheng drifted onto the balcony, humming something. Zhang He suddenly remembered the things he wanted to ask her, but she spoke before he could get anything out.  
  
"Oh, yes, I meant to ask you Sima Yi . . ." She said, as if remembering something as soon as Zhang He did. "Why wasn't your mother at the wedding? Mai Xeng and I go way back, you know." Sima Yi's eyes swam a bit and he looked over at her in a puzzled way.  
  
"She . . . She passed away a long time ago, my Lady." Sima Yi said respectfully with some sadness in his tone. Wu Sheng Suddenly backed up against the wall, a look of terror overcoming her.  
  
"What did you say?" Her scared voice like the squealing of a rabbit about to be crushed.  
  
"She died . . ." Sima Yi said, looking alarmed. Sun Shang Xiang turned to look at her mother, equally confused.  
  
"No! T-that can't be. . . then I'm the only one left . . . then. . . oh, heavens . . . How did she die?" She shrieked. Sima Yi was taken aback. "Answer me!"  
  
"S-she got cut in half with a sword!" Sima Yi yelled standing up.  
  
"NO! It's holding true! It's coming back to get us! I'm next! No!" She backed up against the wall, shut her eyes and shaking her head.  
  
"Mother!" Sun Shang Xiang ran to her side.  
  
"You don't understand! My time's up! It'll be any second now, my time's up! I know . . ." She ran into the house still yelling "My time's up!" All three trailed after her, shocked and inquisitive. Suddenly, there was a blood-curdling scream.  
  
Zhang He ran to find what was going on and turned the corner to another stunning sight. Wu Sheng's sleeve and caught onto one of the metal braziers that lined the halls and it started to ignite. Sun Shang Xiang was sitting in the corner, her eyes blank, her body still. When Zhang He and Sima Yi ran forward to help, they both became paralyzed. They fell where the stood, minds very much alive, but everything else disabled. Wu Sheng tugged at her sleeve and cried miserably. Her entire arm ignited and she finally gave up struggling.  
  
"I knew . . . It would happen this way . . . The ropes, the blades, the waters the flames . . . They don't want you to know . . ." She looked at Zhang He, Sima Yi and Sun Shang Xiang, "They're trying to stop it. But you've got to win. It's in my room. Use it to find the lost village. And never, ever, forget that song! NEVER FORGET IT!" She yelled finally before a sudden burst of flames over took her completely. Once again the entire place was thrown into panic and grief, the Sun Family suffering yet another loss. Sun Shang Xiang didn't look as miserable this time, she looked more angry.  
  
"Something did this to her . . . Some force . . . it killed all of mothers, don't you see?" She told them all one the night before Wu Sheng's funeral. "Sima Yi, Zhou Yu, Zhang He . . ."  
  
"Well, I actually don't know exactly how my mother died . . ." Zhang He admitted. The room fell silent.  
  
"She was hung . . .," A dark voice said from the corner. It was Zhang Liao. Zhen Ji was at his side, a worry line on her forehead. "By our father . . ." Now it was Zhang He turn to be shocked.  
  
"What?" Zhang He asked. "You told me she died of an illness!"  
  
"That's what I told you." Zhang Liao said, maintaining eye contact with his shoes. "I lied to you because I didn't want you to remember. You were so traumatized by it before, you made yourself forget it. I thought if I reminded you, you wouldn't be the same person."  
  
"What was so bad about it? I've seen dead people before, you know . . . I've killed people . . ."  
  
"Because it was so brutal. Father went into a trance, just like Sun Ce, Sima Fang and you three did. She was trying to escape, but Zhang Fei beat her around. A lot of violence happened and she didn't look very pretty in the end, let's say. She was tied to the tree once around her neck, then her wrists, and then ankles tied together onto the ground. And her eyes . . . they were still open . . ." Zhang Liao shuddered. Zhang He felt a little sick to his stomach, but said nothing.  
  
"There's something going on . . .," Sima Yi almost whispered. "I can feel it. It's on the tip of my memory but I just can't seem to unlock it. It's got something to do with that 'Kaze no Mori.' That song . . ." Sima Yi hummed a bit of it. "We all know it, but from where?"  
  
"Well, let's gather all of our clues . . ." Zhou Yu said systematically. "We know that my mother, Wu Sheng, Huang Chen Rai, and Mai Xeng knew one another. We know that people that knew and loved them were forced to kill them. We know they all got this song through to us, for some reason . . . We've got to be connected in some other way. Our meeting was no coincidence. All of us. We know. . ."  
  
"That something that is going to lead us to the answer to all these questions is in her room." Sun Shang Xiang said severely.  
  
"We've sent the servants to look in there, but they found nothing." Sima Yi said to her soothingly. She stood up suddenly.  
  
"If you want something done, do it yourself!" And with that she swept angrily from the room. A trail of people immediately followed after her.  
  
The door was opened to the lonely room in which Wu Sheng once occupied. Her worldly possessions that once meant so much today were now just gloomy reminders, still standing in their ready positions for their owner who would never return. The ten of them searched the room up and down. Zhang He check under her futon mattress and Sima Yi checked the lining of everyone of her robes.  
  
Suddenly Sun Shang Xiang stood.  
  
"This is it . . ." She breathed, looking at something in her hands. Everyone crowded around her to see. She held a collection of yellowed papers that were bound together so they looked something like a book.  
  
One the first page was a painting of a river. The water was black and looked troubled. A tiny depiction of a house was on a hill nearby the water. The river meandered through dark woods, then off the page. A line of red ink  
  
(Blood, thought Zhang He)  
  
followed along the rivers edge. Sun Shang Xiang turned the page. A crude charcoal drawing showed a woman with long hair in a black dressed stuck to a piece of wood, her arms out to either side.  
  
"It's the Lady in Black!" Screamed Zhang He, falling backwards as his heart thumped uncontrollably in his chest. They all studied it a bit more.  
  
"No . . ." Xiao Qiao said slowly. "It looks more like a doll of Her. . ." They all agreed to this. The wood post she was drawn on poked out of what had to be tall grass and Ravens flew away from her. Sun Shang swallowed nervously and turned the page again. This one depicted a girl in mask, shrouded in darkness. The mask had two black ellipses paint upon it, suggesting eyes, and another for a mouth. Her hair was wild and black and she wore a dark robe. She held a doll of the Lady in her left hand.  
  
"What is this?" Da Qiao asked, holding onto Sun Ce's arm. "It's really creepy . . ." Without answering, Sun Shang Xiang flipped to the next page. This was definitely the most disturbing of the bunch. Four women lay in twisted positions on the ground. One was tied with ropes, around the neck, wrists and ankles; the next had bleeding slash marks all over her and was sitting with an anguished look on her face in dark blood. Next to her was a women lying dead in a pool of water, some of it still damping her hair and draining from her mouth. The last was a screaming woman who was engulfed in flames. All of them were being swallowed by The Lady in Black.  
  
Zhang He was now breathing audibly. He backed against the wall, fighting the urge to yell.  
  
"Th-the Lady . . . She'll kill us all! SHE'LL KILL US ALL!" He panicked. Diao Chan went down to him and calmed him a bit.  
  
"What does this mean?" Sima Yi asked breathless.  
  
"It's . . . It's a map . . ." Zhou Yu said, gently taking it from Sun Shang Xiang. He flipped back to the first page showing the dark river. "If we follow along the bank of a river, we'll probably find this doll of the Lady in Black and that will lead us to the answers of the rest of these drawings. Before anything else could happen, a cry was heard from the entrance garden. It sounded pained and miserable.  
  
"SIMA YIIIIiiiii....." It cried, full of vibrato. "SIMA YIIII! I need Sima Yi!" Zhang He screamed again.  
  
"It's the Lady in Black! She's come for Sima Yi! Heavens, save us all!! AHH!" Zhang He kicked his feet and hid his face with his hands.  
  
"No, Zhang He, that's a man's voice . . ." Diao Chan said soothingly, running her hand up and down his back soothingly. Zhang He stopped at once, feeling embarrassed. "Oh . . ."  
  
Sima Yi rushed to the window and looked out. He suddenly bellowed with rage. "AHHH!!!" He screamed, running towards the exit and grabbing his Black-Feather fan as he went. "I'll kill him! I'LL KILL HIM!!" Zhang He and the rest followed, running towards the crumpled figure on the ground that was being surrounded buy servants and other like them.  
  
"Out of the way!" Sima Yi roared, pushing people aside roughly. He put the wailing man in a headlock and Zhang He saw the black light glow from his fan.  
  
"No! Sima Yi!!! Don't kill me!" He heard the tortured voice say, now riddled with panic.  
  
Zhang He tried to see, but everyone was in the way and no one would let him through; they obviously didn't know it was him . . .  
  
"Move!" He yelled fiercely and they parted, looking frightened. The man Sima Yi had in a headlock was badly injured. There was nearly blood all over him, staining his white and green silk robes. His fluffy had, which had two or three rips in it and a dirt smudge or two had fallen to the side. An arrow stuck out of his arm and leg and his clothes had tears littering them up and down. His fine face was pulled into an expression of terror and misery had a thin moustache on either side of his lip and a long, pointy goatee. His long dark hair, now in mats and tangles swung to either side as he struggled.  
  
"Give me one good reason you shouldn't die at this very moment!" Sima Yi spat, a vein throbbing on his forehead.  
  
"Please! You don't understand! It wasn't me that made the decision, it was-"  
  
"Incoherent." Sima Yi said shortly. "You die." His fan glowed brightly and Zhang He thought he would actually do it when Sima Hua, of all people, stepped in and yanked Sima Yi off. "Grandfather! What are you doing! Stop it! He's the enemy!" Sima Yi fought but he got tossed to the side.  
  
"Are you alright, Zhuge Liang?" Sima Hua asked, going to the battered man.  
  
"That's Zhuge Liang!?" Zhang He asked, dumbfounded. This ruined scrap of a man looked nothing like the high, refined and excessively snobby man he'd met before. But he saw definite resemblance; it had to be him . . .  
  
"Oh, master, master . . ." Zhuge Liang wept, touching Sima Hua's feet with his dirty and bleeding hands. "Save me, please . . . you're my only hope . . ."  
  
"We'll listen to your story later for now we've got to get you to our infirmary . . ." Sima Hua said, supporting Zhuge Liang as the walked off.  
  
Sima Yi was not pleased. 


	47. Carried Away By Shadows

Author's Note: Sorry, it's a short one. I guess you can figure out I don't like Liu Bei much lol. More to come soon, friends. He's in the next  
one, Petta   
Enjoy  
  
Part 4  
Fall of the Flaming God  
Chapter 47  
Carried Away by Shadows  
  
"I don't see why we can't kill him!" Sima Yi raged after Zhuge Liang had been successfully patched up and sent to bed. "He's evil! PURE EVIL!"  
  
"Young people . . ." Scoffed Sima Hua viciously. "They think they know everything. . ."  
  
"I DON'T think I know everything, I KNOW I know a lot of things, and one of those things is that Zhuge Liang is out FOR MY BLOOD!"  
  
"Quiet down. . ." Sima Hua hissed, sounding perturbed.  
  
"It's a trap, I'm telling you!" Sima Yi yelled looking from one face to another. "Why don't you believe me?"  
  
"Because, Sima Yi, what kind of leader would injure their own officer to set up a trap?" Zhang He asked. Sima Yi's brain worked for a few seconds.  
  
"He isn't really injured! I bet he's using another one of his illusions!" Sima Yi stamped. Zhang He could see tree forming in his eyes and frailness on his voice. "You've got to believe me!"  
  
"Yi, he's just lying there sleeping. We have guards all over the place, they'll tell us if something's up." Sun Shang Xiang soothed, stroking Sima Yi's hand gently.  
  
"He's a master of illusions . . . We're all killing ourselves . . . Don't blame me when your all dead!" Sima Yi raged, flustering out the entrance into the growing darkness outside. Sun Shang Xiang looked worried, but Zhang He grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. He's just nervous; he'll be back before you know it . . ." He let her know. She nodded solemnly and went up to the room her and her husband shared. The other looked at one another.  
  
"I'll go watch him just incase he tries something . . ." Zhang He said, shrugging then walking down the hall with Diao Chan. He went into the infirmary, holding Diao Chan's hand in his and sighing. Looks like it's going to be another long night, he thought.  
  
And it was. Zhuge Liang, doing nothing but lightly snore for some time, looked and acted as peaceful as a lamb. Zhang He spent long hours with Diao Chan asleep on his should, staring at Zhuge Liang, waiting for some movement. He heard Sima Yi clamor in through the door some time after midnight then watched his silhouette through the open door. He decided not to talk to him, lest he might get upset again. Eventually, he fell asleep, but there were no consequences (unless you count a stiff neck and sore back).  
  
Later they all went to the funeral, all returning with heavy hearts. A man working for them informed them Zhuge Liang had awoken and been cleaned up and requested their presence at once, and that the matter was utmost importance. All of them, including Sima Hua (mainly to restrain Sima Yi) filed in a sat by Zhuge Liang.  
  
"Thank you very much for your kindness . . ." He said in a soft voice that sounded tired and placid. "But I must ask you listen to me for a while. I need to explain why I have come to you, and why you have to wrong idea about me. . ." He asked while looking at the white sheets, a worry line in his brow and sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Give me one good reason to, you contemptuous miniscule rodent!" Sima Yi snarled. "It was because of YOU my life was Hell!"  
  
"Please, just listen to me. I know how you must feel, Sima Yi, and I'm dreadfully sorry for what I did, but I had no choice. The lives of the people I love the most were at stake. The person truly at fault is Zhang Fei." Zhuge Liang explained.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! My father? You're not making any sense!" Zhang He said, confused and just a touch angry.  
  
"Will you please let me explain?" They all nodded. "Right then. This whole ordeal started quite some time ago. It was a year or two after I'd been married and Liu Bei and his sworn brothers kept coming to my house, asking for me to be their strategist. On their third visit, I agreed. It sounded harmless enough and pay was good. . . Oh, heavens, was I wrong. . .  
  
At first nothing incriminating showed itself, but Zhang Fei became gradually more controlling and rude to me. Then, about a year and a half ago, Zhang Fei had news from a reliable mystic that you four would alliance and eventually take down the three kingdoms if nothing was done. So he confronted me asking which was the best way to destroy an army before it's struck. I told him take out the brains behind the brawn and you've basically won. Knowing Sima Yi was the smartest of all you, he wanted him dead. But then that's where my spells came in. . . He asked me if I would use a Chi Ku Ta spell and force you to kill yourself, but I refused. I'm a strategist, and I usually like to play fair. . . But he threatened me, and I no choice. This went on for the first few times and after a while I refused. He hurt me so badly, but I dealt with it. Finally, He told me he'd kill my son and wife if I didn't agree, and I had to. I couldn't endanger Yue Ying, she was innocent. So let me apologize for that again, Sima Yi, but I really didn't want my family to be murdered.  
  
"Why didn't you just get help? I'm sure someone would have helped you out . . ." Zhang HE said, feeling a bit confused.  
  
"Zhang Fei had me under watch. He had me constantly followed. Every time I would try, he'd interfere in one way or another." He answered.  
  
"You seemed so malicious when you were possessing me, I simply can't believe this story . . ." Sima Yi retorted, sounding stuck up.  
  
"Wouldn't you have thought it strange if I had seemed apologetic and nice when I was supposed to be the bad guy? Zhang Fei had that taken care of. He knew you could all defeat him easily, so he wanted to identify me as a more immediate danger than himself." Zhuge Liang said with utmost sincerity. He decided that Zhuge Liang was telling the truth. There was no way he could be lying and tell this story with such truthfulness.  
  
"Anyway, Yue Ying, Jiang Wei and I were miserable with this. We hated being continually threatened and bossed around by that evil man. So we planned an escape. I knew that Zhang Fei loved to get drunk, so one night when he was full up on Saké, we three snuck out. As we got half way there, Yue Ying and Jiang Wei got caught, but I only got shot in the arm, I could still keep going. But they have my Yue Ying and my son! Their going to kill them, I know it! I'm here to propose an offer. I'll join your forces as a strategist and give you everything my talents can offer if you save Yue Ying and Jiang Wei and grant us asylum. Don't forget I know all the plans and weaknesses of Shu." Zhuge Liang nearly begged. Everything was silent for a moment. "Please, I beg you. My wife means more to me than anything else in the world. I don't know what I'd do if she died. I'll do anything . . ."  
  
"All right, I accept your offer." Zhang He said critically. "But if this is a trap, you will not be given mercy. And trust me, Sima Yi can think up things worse than death concerning your torture." A thin and frail smile appeared on Zhuge Liang's pale lips.  
  
"Thank you Zhang He, I won't let you down. Let me say I have nothing but the utmost respect for you and your sworn brothers, I always wanted to join Shi." Zhang He nodded and smiled a bit. He was beginning to like Zhuge Liang.  
  
"Zhang He, you're actually going to accept?" Sima Yi breathed in disbelief.  
  
"We could use all the help we can get, and Zhuge Liang is no one to be trifled with. I think he'll prove to be a valuable asset. What did you have in mid for their rescue?"  
  
"Well, I know that Shu is weakening. Their shortest of officers is making them soft, and they want someone to alliance with. I propose you offer false alliance and while you're making plans, we can send someone in to get Yue Ying and Jiang Wei and hide them in our carriages. The you can refuse and slip out, and they won't know that anything happened." Zhuge Liang said surely.  
  
"Alright, seems good enough. We'll start on it tonight and head out the day after tomorrow. Do you think you'll be healed by then?" Zhang He asked.  
  
"I think I'll be well enough to walk and show you where everything is, but they must not see me, if they do, I'll be killed on the spot."  
  
"Right, I'll get someone to the Shi camp to relay the message." Zhang He said standing. Sima Yi was fuming but he said nothing.  
  
Zhang He went to his chief messenger, a skinny man who was a master rider. He told him of the plans and asked him to set out immediately. He gladly agreed and set out. He'd first go to the main Shu camp and request a meeting.  
  
He returned that night, saying that Shu was glad to meet with Shi and the date was planned for the day after tomorrow. Next, he went onto Shi and received two carriages and Mitsuko, incase things got rough.  
  
They departed in the afternoon of the next day. The trip took nearly 10 hours so it was quite late when they reached the destination. Everyone slept inside the carriages, packed together like bushels of hay.  
  
When morning finally came, every tumbled out of the close sleeping quarters and stretched.  
  
"Let's all get ready. Put weapons on under your clothes, just incase . . ." Zhang He warned, concealing a throwing dagger in his robes. When noon rolled around everyone go0t into a formal line and marched down to the Shi fortress. Zhang He waved up to the Gate captain and the entranceway was cleared. Waiting for them here was Liu Bei, Zhang Fei and Guan Yu. Zhang He had some history with all these men. Guan Yu and Liu Bei were the sworn brothers of his father so, naturally, they were like uncles to him.  
  
"Zhang He!" Liu Bei called, arms crossed nicely on his chest. "It's been a long time." Guan Yu gave a smile from behind his enormous beard.  
  
"Guan Yu, Liu Bei." Zhang He greeted bowing a little to both of them as he said their names. Liu Bei had a very gentle face. His eyes were a misty brown and always seemed to remain calm whenever he was talking to someone. Two thin strips of hair fell loose from his hat, which showed the bun in his hair at the top. A well kempt moustache grew from either side of his upper lip. Zhang He thought him funny when he was stressed, as he would breathe "Aiiya . . ." under his breath repeatedly in such a way it sounded like "hhhhhyaaa".  
  
Guan Yu on the other had looked like a barbarian. He was six feet seven inches tall and his eyes blazed. He hair grew long and wild in the back, and so did his beard. His nickname, Beautiful Beard, came from his magnificent facial hair, which reached all the way down to his stomach. He was dressed in a flamboyant array of green and red-orange silks that completely covered his body. His weapon, named Blue Dragon, was a foot taller than he was and weighed nearly a ton. It was a pike with a dragon Etched into the hilt and Guan Yu was famous for it. He was truly one of the greatest warriors ever to live and probably could have crossed blades with Lu Bu.  
  
Zhang He felt bad about tricking them and getting their hopes up, but this was war, and friendships were broken.  
  
"My Lords, I've come to talk about a bargain . . .," Zhang He said, not letting himself change his mind.  
  
"Certainly, certainly, but let us relax a bit first. I'm sure your trip must have been difficult. You can stay here for tonight, you're quite welcome." Liu Bei said cordially.  
  
"Thanks much." Zhang he said automatically, trying to think of an excuse to leave by tonight, but his brain couldn't work one out just then. He was led into a splendid meeting room along with the rest of his officers. They all talked with Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei for a long time, mostly about irreverent things. Zhang He still had a hard time trying to believe that his stupid, drunkard father was what Zhuge Liang described him as. It seemed so unlike him to work out a complex plan such as this, but then again, People surprised you. There was also the possibility Zhuge Liang was leading them into a trap, so Zhang He never let his guard down. The strategist was quite crafty and everything was possible.  
  
After a few hours of mindless conversation, Liu Bei finally decided to get down to business.  
  
"Now, what's this deal you were talking about?" He asked dreamily from behind his tea.  
  
"Well, I think we should have an alliance to wipe out Wei. They are a very powerful force, one not to be reckoned with and I think we, as the underdogs, should band together. We could share everything, spoils and troops losses, fifty-fifty. What do you think? Could you match 30,000 men?" Zhang He said. He'd practiced this particular phrase over and over in his head and finally hearing it made him feel pleased. Liu Bei put his finger to his lips in obvious mock pondering. Everyone knew he wanted this deal more than anything else in the world, but to look too eager would make him look quite undignified. There was also one other problem with this that Zhang He had cleverly thought out. Liu Bei didn't have 30,00 men to begin with. All Zhang He would have to do was refuse when he couldn't match the number and they'd be out of there faster than a wolf after a jack rabbit.  
  
"Well, I'd like to alliance, but I don't think I could put all those men to sacrifice." Bingo, thought Zhang He, exactly how I thought he would answer. It's working out smooth as silk. Just a fancy way of saying we don't have that many.  
  
"Hmmmm. . ." Zhang He acted. "I don't know. I'd have to think about it if you can't match the number of troops . . ." Zhang He snuck a look and saw a sense of desperation behind Liu Bei's expression.  
  
"Well, think about it as long as you want, by all means . . ." Liu Bei said, nonchalantly wiping the sweat from his brow. Zhang He waited for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Will you please excuse me for a moment, my Lord?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, my Lord." Liu Bei said bowing his head. Zhang He bowed back and walked outside.  
  
"Sometimes I even amaze myself . . ." He said to himself with a cocky laugh and headed to the carriage. Inside was Zhuge Liang. He looked alert a ready. Zhang he knew he was covering up for his still-present injuries.  
  
"Are you all right?" Zhang He asked at first. Zhuge Liang nodded readily. "Okay, if you think you can do it. Now, there have been some changes. You get Yue Ying and Jiang Wei into this carriage and then leave. We'll meet you back at this Shi camp. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord." Zhuge Liang said, a fire burning in his gaze.  
  
"All right, do your best." Zhang He smiled, clenching his fist. Zhuge Liang stepped out and went down to the darker side of the building located at the far east corner. Zhang He casually made his way back to the conference room.  
  
After he was back he sat down at his same spot.  
  
"Liu Bei, I'm going to have to think about think a little more." Zhang He said, watching through the window out of the corner of his eye. "I think me and my officers will take you up on your offer to spend the night," Liu Bei smiled.  
  
"Of course, of course." He said kindly with a gentle grin, "You're welcome as long as you like.  
  
"Thank you very much." Zhang He bowed. The rest of the officers chorused these words as well.  
  
"I'll get a servant to show you some rooms." Liu Bei hummed, calling into the hall. A short man of about twenty-nine took everyone to their rooms without speaking. When Zhang He and Diao Chan were alone, Zhang He finally relaxed.  
  
"I just hope Zhuge Liang got out all right." Zhang He said, noticing one carriage was missing from the rest as he looked out the window.  
  
"Let's rest, Zhang He . . ." Diao Chan sighed a bit peevishly. "You worry way too much . . ."  
  
"I suppose your right . . ." Breathed Zhang He rubbing his temple. "This damn war has turned me into a nervous-" Zhang He stopped again. He suddenly felt a pain in his stomach. It was actually a feeling of extreme hollowness, but it was extremely uncomfortable, making it a sort of ache. Then, with his mind's eye, he saw the silhouette of the Lady in Black floating outside the window. He nearly fell over. "God damn it." He hissed. "Why does this always happen?" Diao Chan stood up.  
  
"Is it the Lady again?" She asked, sounding nervous. Zhang He nodded, his face bloodless.  
  
"Someone's about to die, let's hurry." Zhang He commanded while getting up. Diao Chan nodded and pulled her maces out. Zhang He raced down the hall, clumsily attaching the Talons as he ran.  
  
"What are we supposed to be looking for?" Diao Chan asked breathlessly as she tried to keep up. Then there was a sound of a tiny explosion and some screams. Zhang He looked at her. "Never mind." She smiled and then followed the sounds.  
  
Zhang He heard a distinct and perpetual roar in the distance and smelled smoke. People began rushing towards all the nearest exits and many of the narrow hallways became clogged. Zhang He made sure he saw Sima Yi, Sun Shang Xiang, Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, the Qiaos, Zhang Liao, and Mitsuko leave, then went in search of whatever was making the fuss.  
  
"You sure you want to stay?" He asked Diao Chan over the commotion.  
  
"I'll feel better if I know where you are." She said, trotting closely behind him. He shrugged. "Suit yourself." He walked over to a door and was about to open it when it collapsed before him, spewing a wave of flames. He cried out and leapt back, nearly escaped being burnt to a crisp.  
  
"Someone's started a fire." Diao Chan moaned lightly, the heat and smoke surrounding them. "Let's get out of here, Zhang He, this entire place will collapse!" He nodded and ran along the hall, trying not to breath in the smoke. They ran down the hall until a small exit was in view. They went into a burst of speed but as they got very close Zhang He took notice of a cracking and splintering noise. He braked on his heels and held Diao Chan back just in time to see the roof collapse right down in front of them. It totally block the exit way.  
  
"Hurry, let's find the main entrance." Zhang He directed, feeling adrenaline pulse through him. The twisted through the labyrinth-like corridors wildly, following the way Zhang he seemed to remember. They would have continued on ceaselessly, but Zhang He saw something to make him stop. Guan Yu was dueling with his father and Liu Bei lay, badly burned on the floor beside him.  
  
"You bastard!" Shouted Guan Yu, bringing down Blue Dragon. "You betrayed us! You betrayed your own brothers!" Zhang Fei blocked with some trouble.  
  
"It was all to easy to trick you and roast this place, Guan Yu! I can't believe you didn't see it before!" Zhang Fei spoke with a sober malevolence Zhang He had never heard him use. It was as if his entire life before was an illusion and now he truly had emerged from his disguise.  
  
"Guan Yu!" Zhang He yelled, putting up his Talons. Guan Yu looked back quickly.  
  
"What are you doing, Zhang He? Why don't you get out of here?" He asked, still glaring at Zhang Fei.  
  
"Forget this loser!" Zhang He spat, gesturing towards his father. "Let's get out of here! It's about to collapse!" Guan Yu considered for a moment.  
  
"This isn't over!" He growled at Zhang Fei. He picked up Liu Bei and slung him over his shoulder in one graceful motion, then sped out behind Zhang He and Diao Chan.  
  
"Zhang Fei did all this?" Diao Chan questioned forcefully over the din. Guan Yu nodded grimly and ran onward. Zhang He spotted the main entrance and busted out of it. Once he was safe, he turned back, looking for Diao Chan, She ran out, gasping as the cracking noise sounded once more.  
  
"Hurry, Guan Yu!" Screamed Diao Chan. Guan Yu got halfway out before the ceiling came crashing down on him. He bellowed in pain and squirmed under the smoldering pile of wood. Zhang He ran over and grabbed his hand, tugging his large body forward. Diao Chan joined in. Liu Bei suddenly opened his eyes and cried out at the situation.  
  
"Help us! Help us!" He cried desperately, wiggling his weak body around to no avail. Guan Yu, with a mighty and powerful motion managed to free himself, But Liu Bei was still caught. "Don't leave me, brother!" Liu Bei whined, holding out his charred hand.  
  
"Of course not!" Guan Yu yelled back in urgency. He grasped Liu Bei's hands and yanked on his, but he was stuck fast. Then, a flaming ball came down and ignited the area above Liu Bei.  
  
"No! No!" Liu Bei cried, trying mindlessly to be emancipated from the heavy force that had him pinned. Abruptly, Liu Bei caught on fire himself and began to shriek in pain.  
  
"LIU BEI! BROTHER, NO!" Guan Yu boomed, his voice wavering. Tried as he may to release him, Liu Bei was unable to be extracted. Slowly, and painfully he died, while Guan Yu never gave up trying to save him.  
  
After a minute or two, Guan Yu took in the reality of the situation and sunk to his knees. He wept silently, covering his face. Zhang He felt unreal until something puled him straight back to the present. A resonating laugh emanated from atop the roof. Four silhouettes stood being blacked by the full moon.  
  
"This is only a taste of my power, Guan Yu! Get ready for more! For now, I'll leave you to your misery . . ." Zhang Fei cried. The second to shortest person on to roof cringed a bit, and then waved his or her hand and the party simply melted into the air. Everyone stood in stunned silence. After Guan Yu finished mourning over his dead brother for the time being, he stood and drew a shaky breath.  
  
"I will avenge you, Liu Bei. I will kill Zhang Fei . . ." He turned to look at Zhang He, his eyes blazing. "Allow me to come along with you. I will not rest until I have slain that fiend, and you seem to know about him or at least be connected with him. I . . . I think that means Shu is pretty much washed up then. . . So . . . our only reaming officer, Zhao Yun, and myself would like to alliance with you." Zhang He nodded, clapping a hand on the enormous man's shoulder.  
  
"I'll help you kill him . . ." Zhang He said darkly. Guan Yu nodded solemnly.  
  
"If that's your choice . . ." 


	48. Only a True Samurai

Auother's Note: PETTA! SAMANOSUKE IS HERE! Fanfare music he's Hyuga.... I had to give him a new name because I didn't want tit to be a total rip off. Only seven more chapter in the story, Y'all. It's getting down to  
it.  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 4  
Fall of the Flaming God  
Chapter 48  
Only a True Samurai  
  
"ZHANG HE! ZHAAAANG HE!" For some reason Mitsuko had come to Zhang He's home and was waving around a piece of paper down in the courtyard. Zhang He sighed. Things were just quieting down again. . . Zhang He thought disappointedly. It had been a week since Guan Yu and Zhao Yun had joined their forces. They'd all returned home to find Zhuge Liang, Jiang Wei ad Yue Ying. Zhang He took an instant Liking to Yue Ying, who reminded him very much of Rai Tso.  
  
She was short and had a tiny frame, but you really didn't notice that because of the clothes she wore. Clad in silver and green armor and wearing a helmet, she looked like a warrior ready for battle. Her hair was relatively short and a soft brown color, seeming to move effortlessly on the hair. Her eyes, a startling green, were always alert and curious. Zhang He found she was extremely intelligent and that she had learned it all when she was a small girl. This was the main reason Zhuge Liang had loved her. Zhang He and Yue Ying became friends quite quickly and one night she told him the story of how her and Zhuge Liang had come to be.  
  
When she was sixteen, Yue Ying had no intentions of being married at all. She was quite unlike the other girls and studied war, geography, strategy and riding, while they were learning how to be polite and make themselves look nice. One day her father invited Zhuge Liang (who was seventeen at the time) over to hear of his intelligence. The first time Zhuge Liang saw Yue Ying he promised himself he would go to any feats to woo her. But Yue Ying was rude to him on purpose, trying to shake off the strange feeling she got when she looked at him.  
  
But Zhuge Liang didn't give up. He knew the smartest woman in all of China would be his, as he was supposedly the smartest man. He sent her all the gifs his money could buy, but she still rejected him. Yue Ying was not so cheap as to get married without loving someone; she was not some prize to be won. Finally, she offered Zhuge Liang a challenge. If he could defeat her on a battlefield, then he would gain ownership of her. He agreed and the battle was on.  
  
Yue Ying, certain there was no way he could win against her juggernauts and trained lady guards, waited at the top of the hill. But Zhuge Liang did get through them all without injuring a single one. He got to the top and fought with Yue Ying, never striking her but blocking all her moves. He was purposely tiring her out. Finally, When Yue Ying could fight no more, she dropped o her knees and admitted defeat. "Very well, Lord Zhuge Liang." She had said with rage. "I will be your servant." But Zhuge Liang's expression had softened. He brought her to her feet and pulled her close.  
  
"I never wanted you to be my servant, Yue Ying, I wanted you to marry me. Please . . . I'm quite certain I love you . . ." And Yue Ying finally saw and finally realized he loved him as well and they were married.  
  
Zhang He also met with Jiang Wei, Zhuge Liang's 'son'. At first, Zhang he was confused as to how a twenty-two year old man could have a fourteen-year- old son, but Yue Ying told him that Jiang Wei wasn't actually their real son and that Zhuge Liang had found him orphaned in a destroyed village when Jiang Wei was ten and, taking pity, decided to 'adopt' him. They were more like brothers, in fact, but they decided to call him their son. One reason for this is Yue Ying was incapable of bearing a child. Her and Zhuge Liang had tried, but the time Yue Ying managed to become pregnant, it ended in a miscarriage, which had almost cost Yue Ying her life as well. Jiang Wei was a tall and thin boy with very sleek hair he kept in a ponytail, he was still learning the finer points of fighting, but was eager to impress Zhuge Liang, whom he addressed as 'Prime Minister'. In Jiang Wei's book, Zhuge Liang was God. To him, Zhuge Liang knew everything, could handle anything and was the person to go to first if anything unusual happened. He was always alert around Zhuge Liang and eager to prove himself time and time again. Zhang He supposed this was because he wanted to repay Zhuge Liang in some way, but he could never be sure.  
  
The next person that had joined their merry band was Zhao Yun. He was tall with perfect hair that always seemed to flip in the perfect way. He was so handsome that you couldn't even call it that. They only way to describe it was pretty. Zhang He half expected a sparkle to shine of his perfectly straight teeth. His body was the perfect mixture between muscular and thin and he only wore the finest of silk robes. Zhao Yun was beautiful. He had done amazing deeds, like fighting his way single handedly through the entire of the Wei forces to save a kidnapped child and emerging with not even on scratch. He was noble, chivalrous, kind, good-natured, almost sickeningly charming and, as Zhang He soon saw, horribly perverted. The second he'd set eyes on Diao Chan he was standing in front of her, his hands on her shoulders, flashing his sparkling smile.  
  
"My, my. Who is this lovely creature?" He asked, staring hungrily at her body. Diao Chan struggled a bit.  
  
"Umm . . . I'm Diao Chan." She smiled, trying to pick of his hands. When she finally got it off, Zhao Yun just replaced it on her backside. She screamed and Zhang He raced forward, punching Zhao Yun on top of his head.  
  
"Don't touch my wife!" He yelled at Zhao Yun, who apologized in a very charismatic way. Zhang he thought he'd cured Zhao Yun's wandering hands, but sadly this was not true. After Diao Chan, he went in search of all the other women in the house. He grabbed the rear of Da Qiao, the chest of Zhen Ji, tried to kiss Xiao Qiao, and said some naughty things to Sun Shang Xiang. As they say, every action must have a equal and opposite reaction, so he was pummeled by Sun Ce, nearly cut in half by Zhang Liao, beaten to a bloody pulp by Zhou Yu, and cursed with dark magic by Sima Yi (Needless to say, Sun Shang Xiang helped, too).  
  
"Are there no single women in this entire kingdom of Shi?" He asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Well, there's Mitsuko, but-" It was too late, Zhao Yun had already gone. This pervert learned his lesson for a while with Mitsuko. Enough said.  
  
Mitsuko herself was now screaming up to Zhang He excitedly, still waving around her paper with Kawaii-Sama still on her shoulder. Zhang He ambled down to her, eager to see what the commotion was about.  
  
"Zhang He! Zhang He!" She squeaked as she raced up to Zhang He. "I got a letter from my big brother!" Zhang He plucked the letter out of her nearly trembling hand and looked at it. It was in Hiragana, a Japanese alphabet.  
  
"Could you read it to me, please?" He asked, still feeling confused. She nodded and took back the parchment.  
  
"It says: Dear little sister,  
You had better hurry back to Japan. I've found where Jiten is, and your not going to be happy about it. Nobunaga – Oh, Nobunga was the Lord that wanted me for his bride." Mitsuko informed and went on reading. "Nobunaga captured him that day you escaped and still has him in his fortress. There's also something else you should know, but I don't think it would be good to tell you in a letter. What we need to do is storm that damn Nobunaga's castle and take back Jiten. I've hired to strongest warriors I could find. We've got the rebel Yukimura Sanada and his partner Kunoichi, the mysterious Mitsuhide Akechi, the powerhouse Keiji Maeda, the Ninja Hanzo Hattori, the strategist Shingen Takeda, the war master Kenshin Uesugi, Nobunaga's rebellious sister Oichi, the mercenary Magoichi Saika, Okuni the Miko, the ambitious Masamune Date, and the master thief Goemon Ishikawa. All we're missing is you. Bring any help you can, Nobunaga's got some surprises of his own. I look forward to seeing you again, my sister, Hyuga" Kawaii-Sama munched away on the thing in her mouth while Mitsuko stared up at Zhang He. "Can I please leave, Zhang He? This may be my last chance to save Jiten."  
  
"Of course you can go! Infact, I'll come with you and I'll bring troops and some officers of my own! Didn't I say I'd help you get back to Jiten no matter what?"  
  
The next thing Zhang He knew he was on a boat to Japan with Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, Zhang Liao, Zhao Yun, Gan Ning, Yue Ying and Mitsuko.  
  
"You will love it in Japan!" Mitsuko was telling them as she pulled Kawaii- Sama of her shoulder and put her down beside her. "It's the best country in the world!"  
  
"How do we talk to the people there?" Sun Ce asked in a belligerent way. He was upset that Da Qiao couldn't come. Mitsuko put a finger to her lips.  
  
"I don't know . . . I guess I could translate for you." She pondered. "Sima Yi, too."  
  
"I only know a little . . ." Sima Yi shrugged.  
  
"You know enough to get by." She shrugged off. The trip took nearly two weeks. When they were close to the end Zhang He decided that he hated sailing and everything to do with it. It had been day after day of seasickness and stuffiness. Plus, Zhou Yu and Sun Ce and a few others were showing signs of disease. Zhang He'd heard stories of a plague that spread on boats and he wanted absolutely nothing to do with it. He heard that you got swelling black balls coming from you neck and armpits and several other places, and that these were actually lymph nodes. They'd swell and swell and finally they'd burst, spewing black blood. If you got anywhere near a person carrying the disease, dead or alive, you were sure to die of it as well. This, frankly, terrified Zhang He.  
  
But no one caught the plague. They arrive on the soil of Japan feeling reasonably fine. They all wobbled out of the boat, the solid ground feeling alien underneath their feet. The very second Zhang He emerged from the boat and looked around he spotted a tall man standing about ten feet away from him.  
  
He was tall and hard eyed with a tiny bit of stubble on his chin. His hair was pulled back and flayed out at the back of his head. He wore orange- scaled armor and large black hakama that was pulled in so his feet were free. A pair of Zori sandals were on his feet and he wore Tabi socks with them. His eyebrows were heavy and they shaded his alert-looking eyes. His face, though quite young, looked as if there was the mind of a wise old man behind it, someone who learned from unfortunate experience. A long black Katana swung at his side along with a smaller dagger. His fierce expression softened when he saw Mitsuko and his head fell a little to the side. He said something gruffly in Japanese to her and she hugged him briefly.  
  
"Zhang He, everyone, this is my big brother Hyuga!" Mitsuko said, gesturing towards the fierce man. He bowed to them and spoke in broken Chinese.  
  
"First time to meet this person." He said with a hollow smile. "Sento Hyuga Desu."  
  
"He means his name is Sento Hyuga." Mitsuko translated, smiling. Hyuga led them to a wall of a large fort and open the gates.  
  
"Irashmase Dozo . . ." He said, waving them in. Inside were warriors of every size, shape and gender. Mitsuko greeted some of them, talking excitedly in her native language. Zhang He and the rest of the officers from Shi stood together, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Mitsuko trotted back to them, holding Kawaii-Sama.  
  
"Let me introduce you to everyone." She said. "This is Oichi . . ."  
  
Oichi was a short girl that reminded him of Xiao Qiao very much. She was bright, cheerful and had hair the color of leaves in autumn. Her weapon was quite unusual, it was a sort of large pearl attached to string, which coiled up inside of a cylinder shaped handle. When she swung it around it would smack into whoever got in her way; strange, but useful.  
  
Next were Kunoichi and Sanada. These two were like partners in crime. Sanada was a fiery young man who didn't stop fighting for anything and Kunoichi was a girl who'd tear you to pieces soon as look at you if Sanada gave the order. They were a great fighting team.  
  
Next came Keiji, a towering man with a mane of white hair. He had fun while battling, it was said. He treated life like life treated him and was supposedly optimistic. Then there was Goemon Ishikawa, the foolish man who somehow had become a master thief. Mitsuhide Akechi was a man who used to work for Nobunaga but had recently rebelled. His hair was long dark and straight and his eyes were always swimming with some plot. Kenshin, the war master, wore a very unusual turban-like hat and had found his 'Nemesis', who turned out to be Shingen, a quiet strategist with a mask. Another person (who was supposed to be quite fast talking around the ladies) was Magoichi. He used a gun for his weapon and always wore a crooked smile. Masamune Date was a short little man who hardly reached fourteen and was leading his own army. He donned silver armor and wore and eye patch over his left eye.  
  
Okuni was a very pretty woman who'd had some history with Mitsuko. She was the priestess, or Miko, of a Shinto temple near to Mitsuko's home. They were almost like sisters. Okuni fought with her Sakura pattern umbrella. All she really wanted was a man by her side, but as misfortune would have it, she never met the right man. She was very lovely and had much talent, so Zhang He couldn't understand why she was not married. Mitsuko told him every man she ever became infatuated with was killed, lost, kidnapped or met some other unfortunate fate. Zhang He supposed she was never meant to have love, though she was quite in love with the idea of love itself! After they'd all met up and Zhang He introduced himself and the others (Gan Ning made a fool of himself by "Ninging" in Kunoichi's face and got pummeled) they sat down and listened to Hyuga.  
  
Zhang He saw by the way he spoke and gave orders he was a very intense person and maybe just a tad arrogant to his enemies. Mitsuko whispered what was going on to him while the meeting was going in Chinese. They were going to storm the castle, apparently and get Jiten out. Hyuga had said that Jiten had been put under some sort of spell and that his 'soul' had been removed and stored somewhere so that Nobunaga had total control over him. Mitsuko sounded very distressed at this thought and tear up a bit at the end.  
  
When night fell, everyone suited up for battle. Hyuga led them through a dark city towards a tall Japanese palace. They weaved through the sleepy buildings quietly, growing ever closer to their target. When they reached the large double doors leading into the palace, Keiji eliminated the two guards and Hyuga kicked open the door. Inside it smelled of tatami mats and was rather simple for a palace entrance way. Mitsuko cut down the sliding doors and padded down the halls, cutting down the ninjas that got in her way. Zhang He followed behind the large group using his Talons when needed. Then, the floor suddenly sank down on him.  
  
"Duck!" Yelled Mitsuko. Zhang He fell flat on his stomach just in time for a metal blade to shoot through the area where his chest recently was. Zhou Yu helped him out of the pit with his free hand.  
  
"Nobunaga's got traps set up everywhere, keep on the lookout!" Someone ahead alerted. They continued on, passing levels upon levels of highly trained Ninja's, floor traps, mines, shurikens and more. Finally they reached a door with golden cranes painted on it. Mitsuko slide it open to reveal a man in black armor and a long cape staring out into the night sky from his balcony.  
  
Hyuga didn't wait for words. He launched straight forward at the man, who was obviously Nobunaga, but suddenly countered out of the shadows. It was a boy of about thirteen with soft looking skin and lovely hair. He carried a sword that was probably taller than himself.  
  
"Arigato, Ranmaru . . ." Nobunaga growled in his deep, yet placid voice. Ranmaru, who Zhang He guessed to be the boy, stood on his guard protecting Nobunaga who hadn't turned around yet. A woman sauntered in, looking casual and snobbish. Her silver hair was done up in a strange fashion and she loosely wore a silk purple kimono.  
  
"Noh-Hime!" Oichi exclaimed at the sight of her. She asked her another question in Japanese. Noh-Hime laughed a bit in a haughty way and flipped her hair, answering coldly. Nobunaga seemed to be taunting Mitsuko, telling her things that made her snarl and grasp her Katana tighter and tighter. He laughed in a high, cruel way, and then snapped his fingers. A man jumped down from the roof and kneeled before them all. He wore a peasant's Kimono of pale tan but his face looked very unusual. His hair was a rich reddish-brown and stuck out funny in some places. It was tied high and fell into a long ponytail that grew down to his back, it was probably to his legs when untied. His face was long and had a few stray whiskers on his chin. A small scar was on his left cheekbone and then Zhang He saw his eyes. They had no pupils. They were empty blue-gray circle, devoid of life, missing a soul. These eyes, which could have probably been bright and cheerful, were totally cleared of any emotion at all. He grasped a Kusarigama, which was a Japanese fighting sickle with a long chain attached to the end of the handle and weight at the end of the chain. The chain was in a glittering pile at his feet and he stood as still as a statue.  
  
"Jiten!" Mitsuko whined, dropping her katana. She ran to his side, touching his arm. "Daijobu desu ka?" She continued, sounding concerned. There was no response.  
  
"Korosu . . ." Said Nobunaga with a malicious grin. Jiten suddenly sprung to life. He stood up, knocking Mitsuko over. He swung his chain around, lassoing Mitsuko neck. She squirmed, clawing at her throat as Hyuga stepped forward, grabbing onto Jiten's wrist, trying to get the weapon out of his grip. Keiji roared and ran forward, attacking Nobunaga who blocked without so much as blinking. Okuni and Akechi went for Noh-Hime as the rest of them swarmed Ranmaru, who turned out to be much more of challenge than he looked. Zhang He went to help Mitsuko, carefully unwinding the chain from her neck and handing her the katana. She took a few rasping breaths then took the blade into her hand. A second later Hyuga fell backwards and Jiten on top of him. Hyuga put his legs out at just the right time, causing Jiten to flip over. He lay there for a moment, stunned, then, fast as lighting, he flipped back up and threw out his hooked weapon, slashing Hyuga on the arm. Hyuga made a short hissing noise and gripped his arm, the blood seeping through his fingers. He used a crescent kick on Jiten and it connected with his head. Zhang He saw him use enough force to perhaps break a man's neck, but Jiten barely exhaled after impact. A cut was bleeding from his eyebrow, but he didn't seemed to notice. A piercing scream resonated from the other room and Zhang He saw Noh-Hime fall down.  
  
"Noh-Hime!" Bellowed Nobunaga in surprise, rage and horror. He roared and a red wave of energy flew out from him, paralyzing most around him. Zhou Yu struck with the Ancient's sword but it simply deflected off his armor. Ranmaru got knocked out by Sun Ce's Tonfa, but shortly after Sun Ce sank to his knees as well, panting. He charged towards Zhang he and Hyuga, leaving them no time to fight back. Just as Zhang he thought it was all over, a blur of white appeared and jumped onto Nobunaga's head. It was Kawaii- Sama. She was holding back Nobunaga while he raged, scraping at his face. She then jumped off, leaving him dazed and confused. Hyuga took his chance on Nobunaga, using his master sword skill. Nobunaga was knocked against the wall and Zhang He ran up, suppressing him while Hyuga dealt the final blow. He took his shorter dagger and jammed it swiftly between Nobunaga's eyes. He choked for a moment, said one final thing in his language, and then died with his eyes open. Hyuga flashed Zhang He a gruff smile and they went towards Mitsuko.  
  
She was fighting very quickly with Jiten. Sparks flew from their blades every few second and the clink of metal was constant. Mitsuko seemed to have the favor in the fight because of her speediness and insight to her opponent. She knew the blocks and counters by heart it seemed. Suddenly, Zhang He noticed she was crying. He was goig forward to assist her but Hyuga shot out his arm, barring him from going any closer.  
  
"Yameru . . ." He said, and Zhang He seemed to understand. This was Mitsuko's 'one fight'. Every man or woman would have only one fight in his or her life and no one could change the outcome of it or help them. It was theirs and theirs alone. Mitsuko side kicked Jiten once and he didn't buckle. He attacked her, ripping her clothes a bit in the front and lightly scratching the surface of her skin, drawing blood to stain the white of his clothes. She winced a bit and went back to fighting. She then used all the Ki she could muster up and launched a kick so powerful it knocked him over instantly. She put her right knee on Jiten's chest and her other against his legs, trapping him. Then she aimed her sword right over his neck. Then, she just froze. A drop of sweat rolled down her cheek, followed by another tear. Her eyes were wide and unmoving, staring into the empty shell of Jiten. He made no move; he just lay there, waiting for death to come. Did he really not recognize Mitsuko? Suddenly Mitsuko started to shake and her face twisted into an expression of pain and turmoil.  
  
"I can't kill you . . ." She said in Chinese, her voice constricted. "I could never kill you. She dropped her Katana to the side, the sword making a low clattering sound. She moved off of Jiten, who rose violently again. She was thrown backward and there she lay, not making any move. "I'd rather be killed by you that murder you. . ." she whispered, tears and sweat pouring down her face. Jiten made a move to kill her, but she sat up and threw her arms around him, draping herself over the man. He then slowed, a sort of flickering in his eyes happening.  
  
"Remember the fireworks?" She whispered near his ear. His mouth fell open limply a bit and he dropped the sickle next to her fallen blade. His eyes started to become normal again, regain his pupils and shine. He blinked stupidly a few times, and then fell over backwards.  
  
"Mitsuko . . ." He croaked hoarsely, putting his scarred hand on her back. She grabbed his hand and pulled hit to her chest, clutching dearly, her expression asking if she dare believe it. He looked sideways at everything around him then sighed. "How was China?" He asked weakly in Chinese, trying to put a tone in as if he was enjoying an afternoon visit.  
  
"Jiten!" She yelped, holding him tightly and weeping.  
  
Everyone had gotten back safely and was resting up at the camp. Jiten was finally feeling his injuries and Mitsuko was helping him get bandaged up. All the other warriors, satisfied with Nobunaga's death, had departed on friendly terms. Gan Ning was celebrating and Zhao Yun was hitting on Okuni, who's home was so near she didn't need to leave immediately. Zhang He could feel a slap coming on . . .  
  
"I didn't know you could speak Chinese, Jiten . . ." Zhang He said when things had truly settled down. He laughed.  
  
"Are you kidding? I was the one who taught it to Mitsuko!" Jiten said. Zhang He was very impressed with him. They all spent the night at the camp and packed up their belongings in the morning. Zhang He spoke to Mitsuko at the door.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Zhang He." She said, seeming like a totally different woman. A certain coldness had disappeared from her eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Mitsuko. You are one of the strongest most loyal members in the kingdom of Shi. I'm sure going to miss you." Zhang He finished sadly.  
  
"As will I, but don't worry, Jiten and I plan on taking many trips to China! If we're ever in the area we'll find you!" She laughed a bit. "Yakusoku."  
  
"Farewell, Mitsuko." Zhang He said. Then he stopped. "Oh, wait. I mean, Sayonara!" She laughed again as the all left the camp. She didn't stop waving until Zhang He was completely out of sight.  
  
It would be another two weeks before Zhang He returned home again, but when he got there, he certainly felt a strange loss. Mitsuko had not only been a general of his, she'd been his friend. Shi wouldn't be the same without her. But the sadness of losing Mitsuko faded away in time. The sadness perhaps left, but the memories were never forgotten. 


	49. Silhouette of a Scarecrow

Author's note: Short chapter, I know. It was meant to be short. There are two very LOOOOONG chapters coming up. . . Hope y'all don't get bored  
lol  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 4  
Fall of the Flaming God  
Chapter 49  
Silhouette of a Scarecrow  
  
Zhang He couldn't figure it out. He'd turned the pages over and over, studied every last detail of every picture of the book of drawings they'd found in Wu Sheng's room, and it still made no sense. He was revising it yet again in the sitting room in his home. He traced the lines of the blood river on the first page, still feeling that sensation tugging at his memory. He puzzled over it as Zhou Yu walked in and sat down beside him.  
  
"Still looking at that thing?" Zhou Yu asked, peering at it over Zhang He's shoulder.  
  
"I know it means something." Zhang He expressed, frustrated. "It's very important that we find out what that is. Wu Sheng needed us to stop something and this is the key to knowing what that is.  
  
"Let me see." Zhou Yu asked holding his hand out. Zhang He put the parchment into his fingers, sighed, and rubbed his temple. Zhou Yu's eye's darted up and down the page, his lips pursed. "This looks a bit like a map . . ." He said slowly. "I think if you followed this river . . ." He pulled his finger along the lines. "Then you'd reach this doll." He flipped the page over to the one with the doll of the Lady in Black. He turned back to the first page. He squinted a bit and opened his mouth slightly.  
  
"What is it?" Zhang He asked, looking to see if he'd noticed something different on the map page. Zhou Yu tapped the paper.  
  
"This looks like the place Sun Ce and I used to live, a long, long time ago." He plucked out every syllable. "And this . . . this is that river . . ." He looked at Zhang He, a bit wide eyed. "This might be that very place . . . My mother could've drawn this and given it to Wu Sheng so we could find out."  
  
"You really think so?" Zhang He sounded excited. "We should go find out for sure! Do you remember the way back?" Zhou Yu nodded.  
  
"It's in the Jiang Dong province, about a mile or two east of here." Zhou Yu explained.  
  
"Let's go tell Sima Yi and Sun Ce."  
  
The sun was shining directly in Zhang He's eyes. It was just along the horizon, turning the sky a stunning red. Zhang He thought it was quite lovely, but he wished it would glare so. They were on the way to the house Zhou Yu, his father, and the two Sun family children used to occupy. Not to mention Rai Lin, who was now dead. The land was tinted red and seemed as if the land they were crossing was sacred and unsullied. Virgin fields of sweeping grass, quiet brooks that were undisturbed for so long.  
  
"It's right down there . . ." Said Sun Ce, halting his horse. He pointed onto a sloping hill. Halfway down was a little home, beaten down by weather and the years.  
  
"Look, Sun Ce. Remember?" Zhou Yu said. They both rode down and tied their horses down. Zhou Yu slide open the front door, sending a shower of bits of rotten wood from the ceiling. It was musty and damp inside and the floor creaked dubiously.  
  
After Sun Ce and Zhou Yu had their fill of nostalgia, they continued down the slope to the river. The rode along the right side of it, their steeds galloping at full speed. The sun's descent made them drag the long, distorted and ebony shadows along with them on their journey. In the distance they saw some black shapes ahead; something like stalks of corn on the farm. As they got closer and closer, a form began to shape. Zhang he saw that it was the doll of the Lady in Black, sticking out of the tall grass.  
  
"It's-" Zhou Yu began "It's a scarecrow." They all looked at it for a moment, staring straight into the painted eyes. If you looked into the minds of all of them, they were feeling eerie. The towering doll along with the silhouettes against the red sky made for a creepy combination.  
  
"Let's go . . . I don't feel safe being around here. Let's go home . . ." Sima Yi whined, starting to turn his horse around.  
  
"No, let's keep going. I want to find out what's going on." Zhang He directed. Sima Yi moaned uncomfortably. Zhang He went to ride into the grass, but his horse would pass into that area. It buck and whinny and did everything thing in it's power to stay off the land. When it reared back and dumped Zhang He off, the other three horses followed. Sun Ce jumped off his and Zhou Yu rolled the best he could. Sima Yi was too scared to let go and ended up flying off and landing on his head. He was in bad pain, but there was no serious injury.  
  
"See? This is a bad place! We don't want to go here!" He complained, as they wanted to go on themselves. "Bad things are there! Death is waiting for us there!" But they dragged him onward. Zhang He felt strange as he stepped into the tall grass. The only animals that would stray onto this land were Ravens and Zhang He noticed quite a lot of them. When he actually put his foot onto the land, an odd sort of wave enveloped him, pushing him to go forward. Pushing their way through the tall grass Zhang He found it hard to stop, even to catch his breath. It was like his legs were under some control. All at once, they popped out of the brush and came face to face with a small, dark village. All the buildings were made of black wood and the villagers wore black robes. They all turned and glared in an unfriendly way when the four brothers came through.  
  
"What do you want, strangers?" One man growled while wielding his hoe. Zhang He backed up, closing in with Zhou Yu, Sun Ce and Sima Yi. Sima Yi was making feeble squeaking noises. Zhang He wished they'd brought weapons . . .  
  
"W-we just wanted to know about some things. We followed this map here . . ." He showed the papers to the villager. He snatched it out of Zhang He's hands and looked it over. As the man was looking at the paper Zhang He looked around at the villagers. They were all wearing identical black robes and their hair was all a deep, ebony black and looked as if it had never been cut. He saw a small girl standing in the front.  
  
She was wearing a Lady mask and her hair was down to her back. In her hand she clutched a well-used doll by its arm.  
  
Just like in the picture. Zhang He thought. It's leading us somewhere. The old villager looked back up at them.  
  
"Why do you come here? What is it you seek and what are you name?"  
  
"We came here because we think this place holds answers for us. We seek knowledge and my name is Zhang He and this is Si-" But Zhang He couldn't introduce the rest of his brothers because gasps were running through the crowd. The man looked back at him, his eyes like saucers.  
  
"You are truly Zhang He?" He asked, his face bloodless.  
  
"Um . . . yes . . ." He said, ignoring the stares and whispers around him.  
  
"Come with me." Said the old man shortly, piercing his way through the crowd. Zhang He and the rest followed, feeling very uncomfortable. Zhang he noticed the small girl with the mask was trailing them. He wondered numbly if she could see through the mask or if the eyes were painted on.  
  
The man slid open the door to one of the biggest buildings in the village and pushed everyone inside. The girl shut the door behind them. In the back of dark room their sat a man in another mask. It was completely blank; no paint, no shape, just a white shield covering his face. He wore enormous black robe that trailed all of the ground and covered his entire body. His hair was so long it draped all over the floor and behind him.  
  
"Master . . . He has come, finally. This is him . . . reincarnated, of course. He searches for answers." The peasant said softly to the mask man. The master made response and the man scurried out, shutting them in. The little girl went and sat beside the man. The only light in the room was a tiny candle and the tiny glow of a stick of incense. The room smelled smoky and fragrant and made Zhang He feel sleepy. None of Zhang He's party dare sit down, or move at all for that matter.  
  
"Sit down before me." Came a harsh, raspy voice from the darkness. The sound of it made Zhang He's skin crawl. He sat down on his knees in front of the man, feeling vulnerable. For sunset, this room seemed awfully dark. For a moment nothing was said. Zhang He wondered if the man had fallen asleep. Then he spoke again with his horrible, strange, raspy voice. Perhaps it was the strange fumes or Zhang he getting sleepy, but he thought he heard some strange song being sung in the distance. Like some man with an extremely damaged voice singing under water. It was faint, but Zhang He was sure he wasn't imagining it.  
  
"Are you truly Zhang He?" He asked.  
  
"Y-yes . . . I mean, that's my name. But I don't know if I'm someone special you're looking for or something like that. I mean-"  
  
"Silence." Rasped the man. "I see now that you don't even know who you are. You have forgotten all but shattered memories. You do not know what this village is, or your past or destiny. But I will tell you. Let me warn you that this very knowledge will be with you for the rest of you life and will haunt you, even in dreams." Zhang He swallowed. Was this some kind of weird cult? Was 'Zhang He' supposed to be the name of their savior and they'd made a terrible mistake? He was a Black Messenger though, and they seemed to love the Lady in Black around here. He'd have to listen.  
  
"Since you know nothing, let me start at the beginning . . ." 


	50. Legend of the Lady, Part 1

Author's Note: huh. I though this one was gonna be longer . . . Oh well.  
The next one is cool. Five chapters to go, nyo! (that's including the  
epilogue)  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 4  
Fall of the Flaming God  
Chapter 50  
Legend of the Lady (Part 1)  
  
"Long, long ago when time was an uncharted thing and demons still roamed the earth there was a Goddess of perfectly balanced good and evil. When this Goddess grew so very old that she could no longer bear the live she tried to reincarnate herself, but something went wrong. Instead of keeping her power and being born again, she was born as two different people and crashed to earth. One child kept all the good in the Goddess. She could heal all ailments, wounds; even bring someone back from the dead. She was pure and kind, and always helped others. The other had all the evil that was in the Goddess. With a single touch she could take life away from a person or animal or turn plants into stone. She was always in constant pain of the heart, feeling only sorrow, anger and hate. She could never love someone, though this is what she desired the most.  
  
A simple farmer found these babies where they crashed and took them in as his own children. The child of good he named Sui Ko and the other Sui Ki." Zhang He's stomach did a flip. Weren't those the girls from his dreams? The man lifted his arm and something heavy fell out onto the ground. It rolled in front of Zhang He and he saw it was a crystal ball.  
  
"Look." Breathed the man hoarsely. Zhang He stared into the translucent glass and suddenly he felt like he was falling in. He closed his eyes and held onto his head but when he opened them again he was sitting in the middle of a sunny village. Sui Ki was standing on the hill looking out at the sky. Then, Zhang He's look a like came from behind and tapped her on the shoulder. She didn't jump at all; she didn't even make any reaction at all.  
  
"Ki." The man said to her. "I have something to talk about." She turned her lifeless eyes towards him.  
  
"What, Zhang Ren?" She asked. Zhang He's heart leapt again. Him and the look-alike had the same family name? Now he KNEW something was up.  
  
"Lately, I can't stop thinking about you, Ki. I want you to be my wife." He said without any faltering. She smiled limply as if she was a puppet with strings tied to her lips to make her smile. Then the scene melted away to show a village at sunset. Some Ravens were flying across the sky into their nests. Then he heard the words from the house beside.  
  
"She can't help it. If she doesn't kill and loves too much it hurts her inside. It hurts her to even love, but it's so addicting and wonderful to her she can't help herself, just like if I don't love or heal I'm not myself." Zhang He sped to the window. Zhang Ren and Sui Ko (She looked so strangly like Diao Chan. . .) were talking, just like in his dream before.  
  
"Sui Ko, I'm worried . . perhaps it would be better for me to leave, for my sake and hers. . ." Zhang ren repeated, exactly the same as before. "I want you to come with me. . ." Everything was the same. Only broken memories? But how was he remembering something that never happened?  
  
"You want me to come with you and leave my sister all alone?" Then a thought struck Zhang he. Maybe he was here stop Zhang Ren from running away with Sui Ko. He kicked open the door, but neither turned their head. When he tried to touch someone, his hand went right through. So much for my first plan, He thought. Zhang He decided he'd see what was going on.  
  
"I can't live with her any longer, she's going to kill me, for sure. I will regret this descion for the rest of my life, I know it, but I'd rather have that than die. Please, Ko. . . I loved you from the start, as well as your sister . . ." Sui Ko looked at her feet.  
  
"I suppose if it will help my sister. Alright, let's go." The two of them fled, hand in hand, from the village, the ravens flying along above them. The scene melted away again and he saw Sui Ki alone inher home.  
  
"Ren?" She cried. "Where are you? Where did you go?" She sunk to her knees. The the door exploded open. A villager carring a torch was standing, the rest of the townspeople behind him. They all had torches, pitchforks and whatever tools that were handy. Sui Ki looked up at him.  
  
"She's in here!" He roared, the men flooding in. The grabbed her and pulled her outside. Zhang He wondered why she wasn't killing them. The took her out to the orchard and threw her against a tree.  
  
"Why do you curse our village, demon?" One man asked from the crowd. Ki looked up with glassy eyes.  
  
"Why do you bring this plague upon us?"  
  
"Leave, now!" Ki looked startled.  
  
"I-I don't know what your talking about. I never hurt anyone . . ." She whimpered, almost sounding afraid.  
  
"You're a bringer of death and disease! Get out now!" The leader yelled.  
  
"No, I don't kill. I asked him why people kill and he didn't answer. He said that I shouldn't kill, so I don't. Did you take him away?"  
  
"She speaks madness!"  
  
"Let's kill her and save the whole world the trouble! She a blight upon this planet." The angriest of them proposed, waving his pitchfork. Ki shook her head. The villagers seemed to agree.  
  
"No, it's wrong to kill. There's no reason for it . . . He said that, he told me that." She whispered. Some of the burly men took a length of rope and pushed poor Ki into the tree. The weaved the rope around her wrists, securing her to the tree. They tied her ankles together, the another rope around her neck, fastening her to the tree.  
  
"The ravens will get her." One said after they were done. "Either that or she'll starve." They turned away grimly and led everyone away from the orchard. Ki watched them go, looking sad the entire time. She began to cry tears of blood.  
  
"Where did you go? Why did you leave? I don't like being alone . . . It's going to be dark. . . so dark . . . Come back Zhang Ren. Come back and help me!" She shouted to the night. The ravens came flying in through the darkness, but they did not attack. They flocked around Ki, sitting beside her or in the branches above. She sat there the entire night. The freezing autumn winds but Ki never made one noise and the ravens made no move. She sat in the same place through the entire day, staring blankly at the sky.  
  
At sunset the villagers returned to see if she was dead but they got a surprise. She was still very much alive. They whispered among themselves in front of Ki's lifeless eyes that were so black you could not see the pupil even if you shined a light into them. One of the villagers name was Den Yiu. He fought in the war ten years before and he still had his sword. This man raced home and brought his diamond sharp blade forward. He stepped up to Ki and looked her straight in the eye. She could have killed him now if she wanted to, she had that much power. The man slashed her once, making a vertical slash down the middle of her left eye. He cut up both of her arms and legs, made X marks across her chest, then slashed her throat. Not once did Ki even wince. As she sat bleeding in front of the men, they were sure she'd be dead in thrity minutes. But when they left, she yelled into the dark once again.  
  
"Help me! Zhang Ren! Come back! Help me!" And that was all. She didn't make one sound the entire night or morning following. She lived hrough it all, even though the slash was an inch deep into her throat, even though she had been bleeding all night. They came again at sunset. This time everyone gasped.  
  
She was still alive. The ravens stood still. This time the town medicine man, a skinny man with bad eyesight went to his home and found a vile of the most deadly potion he could find. This potion would make your insides liquefy and come up as a chunky mixture of tissues, fat and black blood. He came, stepped up bravely and poured it down her throat. She did not resist. It would be wrong to kill them, because that's what Zhang Ren told her. She cried for him again as the deadly mixture ate away at her vital organs. Every time she called for him a spray of blood would leak for her lips. It drained from her mouth and nose and flowed down onto her lap. Her remaining eye was stained red as it turned softer and softer. She could not see, she could not move, but she never screamed once. The next sunset the villagers grew terrified. Could this demon not be killed? Was she, this stinking mass dripping with blood and fluids, going to rise and destroy them all? They grew crazy with fear. They would try anything. Then the village shaman spoke up.  
  
"Flame purifies all . . ." His booming voice echoed across the valley of open-mouthed villagers. They got to work. Everyone in the village, from the sickest old women to the youngest child gather everything flammable. They put a heap of straw, sticks and wood around Ki, who made no move. She was weak, yes, but she still had her power. When the last stick was placed, the Shaman came, bearing a torch. He stepped to where Ki was, still surrounded by the ravens. She turned her head towards him and rolled her one runny red eye towards him. Then she looked into his eyes, deep into his eyes. She, cut from head to foot, bound to the tree, a stream of blood spewing from her mouth and staining her teeth black and red, her gums bleeding, pieces of her tongue missing. She opened her mouth and laughed. Everyone in the village felt a bolt of terror strike him. The laugh was like a baby screeching, a women shrieking in grief, a man's last cry before death, the wind at it's most vicious condition and all the animals in the world being put to death. It sounded like none of this, but they felt it in their souls. The felt the sound rather than heard it. The Shaman, a tall man with a veil over his face, fell back.  
  
"Why do people kill?" She asked feebly. The Shaman could stand it no longer. He tossed the torch near Ki and it became an Inferno. He ran, laughing like a maniac as the entire orchard exploded in flame. This time Ki screamed. Ii was a thousand times worse than her laugh. It echoed through the village and even farther than that. All the people fell silent, their eyes opened wide in horror. This was the sound no human could make. It was agony expressed in an auditory form. The people of the town sank to their knees and wept, covering their ears. The ravens stood by her.  
  
The one man stood up and turned back towards the flame.  
  
"Look!" He yelled, pointing towards the hellhole. Black spirits rose from the flames, looking like living scratch marks. They were in the shape of ravens. They swooped out of the fire, screeching and falling to the ground. Then, She rose.  
  
The Lady in Black stood out of the conflagration, tall as the building in the village. Her eyes were the dying pits of Hell, Her mouth a gaping fissure, Her sallow skin looking like dirty paint on the air. She rose out of the flames from her destroyed body and descended upon the village in a fiery rage. It was plunged into a cloud of burning ash, incinerating the buildings and some of the people. Now was time to kill. She didn't care about what Zhang Ren said. She knew now, knew what he did. First She would kill the villagers, then Her sister. It was all too easy. The cloud passed soon, but the darkness remained. She pierced through the screams of the terrified people, sucking the life from them as she flew overhead. Every person in that village died. In the darkness, they were killed. The ground was turned black. The Lady flew above the houses of the world. She knew where Sui Ko was and She hated her.  
  
They were running; they could feel the storm coming. Sui Ko was running out of breath and stamina, she knew the Lady in Black was right behind her. She looked up and saw the terrible wraith in the sky. The phantom descended at an alarming rate and Sui Ko was forced to do something drastic. She did a sealing spell upon herself, using every inch of her power. She was reverted back to the body of a child because the excessive burst of power and hidden inside an impenetrable shield. This orb was taken to the sacred forest and it would remain there until someone could release her with the song.  
  
Zhang Ren ran. He ran as far as could without stopping. He ran without stop for days. He didn't know if She was after him, but he didn't stop to look. He didn't even care. He ran until he came to a cliff high above the sea. He slumped to his knees on the edge of the cliff.  
  
"I'll give myself to you, sea! I o this because I'm so very sorry for what I've done! Now is not the time to fix this, but it will come one day. Please, heavens! Here my plea! Let me be reborn one day and allow me to fix this crime!" And with that he threw himself over the cliff and died.  
  
The Lady did not chase him. She went back to the cursed grounds of the village She once lived in. She was sure that one day Her lover would return. She would call for him sometimes, but he could never come. Every time a person would step onto the ground that was Hers, they would be killed instantly. Sooner or later some sages came around. They spoke the language of the dead to Lady and made a bargain.  
  
"We will build you a temple and worship you. Every year four maidens will be brought in to the temple and on the nights following up to your demise, we will let you have their souls. We will bind one with ropes, slash one with blades, drown one with water, and burn one with fire so they may feel the pain you suffered. We will do this if you let us live here on your sacred land."  
  
And so it was. They took the remains of Ki and buried them in a grave in the village. She would lie there until it was Her time to take the souls, once a year. The village was built with the temple. There was a leader who dressed in Black robes and a white mask whose daughter wore a mask of the Lady in Black. She was the Goddess of everyone in the village. They were protected by a field of tall grass and discouraged travelers with their scarecrows. Ravens were always around. Every year the four girls were taken from other towns, paid for by the leader himself and taken to the temple. They lived there for an entire year until . . .  
  
This was the tradition for many centuries. That is, until four girls came along that didn't agree with the ritual . . . 


	51. Legend of the Lady, Part 2

Author's Note: EXCITING NEWS! Tale of the Shi Dynasty now has it's own website! I've just created it, so it's still growing, but it's up! I've  
got character bios, fanart, even a wall of shame! Please come check it out! ( I have to mess the URL up a bit becuz FF.net won't let us do Urls...  
Just type it in without the spaces): W w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / b l u e b o m r 2 (at symbol) s b c g l  
o b a l . n e t If that's too confusing, check my profile page, I'll have something there.  
Thank you for visiting   
Enjoy  
  
Part 4  
Fall of the Flaming God  
Chapter 51  
Legend of the Lady (Part 2)  
  
"It'll only be for a while, guys!" Whispered a seventeen-year-old woman to her three friends. She was very tall for a woman, five feet nine inches, but she was very beautiful. She wore her hair in an elegant manner, just like a Geisha from Japan. She'd been taken, along with her three best friends, to this dark temple from her hometown nearly five months ago. Her eyes were a startling gray, which really distinguished her from other girls. She was quite a brave girl and always very daring.  
  
"Huang Chen Rai . . ." Said her friend, Mai Xeng. "I don't think you should do this." Mai Xeng on the other hand was not so brave. She preferred to stay on the safe side of things and follow all the rules. She was very intelligent and quick witted, always finding a good solution to everything just in time. Her long hair was always well kempt in a modest style.  
  
"They won't even see me. I'm just going to go visit my husband for tonight and I'll be back before dawn! I'll bet my life on it." She said opening the window in their room. The white robes she was dressed in fluttered in the wind.  
  
"I think you're wasting your time on him . . ." Said another girl, studying her reflection in a looking glass. She was easily the most beautiful of them all. She had soft brown hair done up in a flamboyant ponytail and adorned with ornaments she picked up all over the place. The priest in the temple kept trying to take them away from her, but she hid them well when the came around. She painted her lips a stunning red and powdered her face with different colored tints. Her eyelashes were long and sleek, and her chest was anything but small. She wore the same boring white robe as everyone else, but she tied the belt quite loosely. "You ought to run away and find a real man . . ."  
  
"Why would I run away, Rai Lin? The people are definitely keeping us here for a reason . . . I'll bet we get something really good at the end of this year . . ." Huang Chen Rai said, flashing her sweet smile. "See you later!" She recklessly jumped out of the window. An unsettling thump was heard afterwards and the smallest girl rushed to the sill. "I'm alright!" Huang Chen Rai's voice called up. The next thing they knew she was scurrying off towards town through the tall grass. The short girl shook her head and laughed.  
  
"It'd be a miracle if she doesn't get caught!" She snickered, scratching her bright red hair. It grew to around the middle of her neck and stuck out on either side. Her eyes were clear blue and sparkled at the thought of danger.  
  
"Don't say such things, Wu Sheng." Mai Xeng said, sounding distressed. "What if she did get caught? Then how would you feel?"  
  
"I'd feel like I'm feeling now . . ." Wu Sheng said, flopping down on the nearest chair. "And you know her. The chances of her really getting caught are zero to none."  
  
"I do envy her, though," Rai Lin said, not looking away from her own reflection. "She gets to go breath the fresh air and run around again. I'm very tired of being cooped up in the horrid place. I just see why she'd get out just to see that worthless husband of hers."  
  
"Well, I suppose she must love him if she's all that way just to talk to him . . ." Wu Sheng said while yawning.  
  
"Something tells me they're not talking too much . . ." Rain Lin said sharply, reapplying her lip paint.  
  
"What are they doing besides talking?" Mai Xeng asked naively. Both Wu Sheng and Rai Lin looked Mai Xeng dead in the face. Mai Xeng looked to both of them. "What?" She asked.  
  
"Never mind, you'll know when you're older . . ." Rai Lin laughed. Mai Xeng put her head down, looking a little hurt. A few hours went by and nothing happened. The girls were never allowed out of their tiny cell very much. They were to spend the entire year in there until the very end . . .  
  
"I wonder if they'll give us something at the end of this looong year . . ." Rai Lin wondered out loud, lying on her pile of cushions.  
  
"Does anyone actually have an idea WHAT we're doing here in the first place?" Wu Sheng asked lazily as she sprawled out on the floor and picked at her nails. Mai Xeng shook her head and Rai Lin made no response. Suddenly there was a clattering from outside the window.  
  
"Let me up!" Yelled Huang Chen Rai from below. Wu Sheng lowered her the long sheet and helped pull her up. "Whew." She sighed and lay against the wall. "Almost didn't make it!" She smiled. They all went to sleep for then and woke up not long after. The door opened in the morning and a priest in dark clothing lay down a bowl of stale rice for them each.  
  
"Mmmm, it's my favorite. . ." Joked Wu Sheng as she picked up some grains of rice and pelt them at Huang Chen Rai playfully. "Eat up! You want to grow into a strong girl, now don't you?" Huang Chen Rai laughed and threw the grains right back at Wu Sheng. Soon, a battle broke out and only ceased when a bullet of rice flew in the wrong direction and hit Mai Xeng in the eye.  
  
"Settle down you two . . ." Rai Lin drawled. This was all they could do to amuse themselves. It had been five long months with nothing but a friendly visit from the black-cloaked priest every morning, noon and night. For another two months this boredom and sluggishness continued until Wu Sheng discovered something.  
  
Late one night, when Wu Sheng just couldn't seem to get to sleep she noticed that when the priest had come in to give them dinner, he'd left the door unlocked. Her hear thumped. She was free to search the temple, free to find out what they were doing here . . . She pulled the door towards herself and cringed when a loud creak exploded from the hinges and pierced into the night. She froze and stared into the impenetrable darkness for a few painful seconds. When nothing happened after thirty seconds she decided it was safe to keep going. She stepped into the hall, and then shut the door quickly this time; it would creak if you moved it fast. Then she was off, tiptoeing silently into the dark confines of the eerie temple. She ran her hand along the side of the wall, feeling for an entrance of some sort. Finally she came upon a door, found the knob with her fingers and opened it up. She almost screamed when she saw a priest staring at her from across the room. Then she realized it was only his clothes hanging up and the real priest was sleeping in the bed on the floor. She sighed. It was just a trick of the darkness. She carefully shut the door and scurried down the corridor. Once, she thought she heard footsteps from behind her and she began running as fast and quietly as she could. She turned to see if anything was behind her when-  
  
SMACK!  
  
She had run straight into the wall. She fell onto her rear, her head throbbing. When she looked up she noticed she had knocked a door open. A dim candlelight poured out into the hall from the crack in the door. Feeling mystified, she rose to her feet and pushed on the piece of wood.  
  
Inside was a musty library of sorts. Dusty scrolls and books lined the walls around a small table with a nearly run down candle on it. Feeling this is where the answers must lie, Wu Sheng closed the door behind her for a bit of privacy while she looked through the writings. All the while she felt a sense of uneasy danger in her chest, as if this would only last a second longer before she was caught. There was already a book on the table next to the candle. It looked as though one of the priests were doing a bit of reading before bed. Wu Sheng sat down at the table and picked up the dry paged book. She looked onto the page.  
  
September 24,  
  
She's growing restless. I can hear some sort of sad song coming from the grave at night. Other times I hear a pounding on the walls or a low moan. The ritual will begin in two months. The shrine maidens still know nothing. I listen to them laughing in there from time to time. It makes me sad to have to kill them.  
  
Wu Sheng stopped reading. She put a hand on top of her chest and felt her heart banging up and down. What did this mean? She went back to the page.  
  
But then I think of the consequence. If She got out. . . If She roamed free once again. . . It would be ten times worse than the last. It is worth having to endure four nights of screams to keep Her in.  
  
September 25  
  
I've found the last copy of the song. This song was used by the sister to ward off evil. It's the only defense against Her. If one of the maidens found this they could probably escape from Her. I'll burn it tomorrow night, tonight I must rest. I'm getting so weary.  
  
Wu Sheng stopped again and looked at the bottom of the page. A scrap of paper with some musical notes on it was in the book. 'Kaze no Mori' was written on the top. Wu Sheng was about to pull out her ocarina and try it out when a huge pound echoed on the walls. Wu Sheng stood up immediately, clenching the paper in her had. Some whispers were heard all around her. They seemed to be coming from the walls. Wu Sheng wrenched open the door. And ran into the hall. The bottom fell out of her stomach.  
  
Which way was back? She wasn't paying attention when she came down here the first time. Was it left or right? The harsh whispering was increasing. Wu Sheng flew blindly down the left hall, not stopping to think. She hurried along and her heart leapt when she felt the door that led to the priests' room. This was the right way! She hurried down. Not far now . . . her breath stung her throat as she gasped for more air. This was it this was the door back to the others! She wrenched it open and prepared to run in headfirst, but she was in for a nasty surprise.  
  
This wasn't the room. This was the grave . . . Dirty sacred ropes tied it off and a crude stone stood at the back of it. Decayed offerings of food and other possessions sat around the ropes. Wu Sheng gasped, her eyes wide. She felt a power evil force emanating from the ground. A song was echoing around the walls. It the voice that sang was long and sad and the notes were all in the minor tone.  
  
Wu Sheng did scream this time. She ran the other way without bothering to shut the door back up. She ran right into the warm body of priest and fell back. Suddenly, in a moment of quick thought she shoved the paper between her bosoms.  
  
"What are you doing out!?" The priest roared, grabbing her by the wrist. "What did you see!?"  
  
"J-just that grave!" She stammered, feeling the adrenaline shake her body. The priest dragged her roughly by her wrist through the darkness. When they finally got back the priest tossed her through the open door and locked it sharply behind him. A squall of cries from all four girls followed, as everyone got reoriented.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Huang Chen Rai yelled, shutting them all up. "What happened?"  
  
"We're going to die!" Wu Sheng panicked.  
  
"Oh, dear . . ." Sighed Mai Xeng.  
  
"I can't die, I'm too young. There's so much I haven't done, so many places I never visited, so many hearts I haven't broken . . ." Rai Lin wailed.  
  
"Shut up!" Huang Chen Rai interjected. "Please explain why we're going to be killed, Wu Sheng."  
  
So Wu Sheng told them everything that had happened. Everyone's breath had been taken away by the end.  
  
"So, they've taken us here to be sacrificed to some evil Goddess?" Mai Xeng asked, her face very white. Wu Sheng nodded shakily.  
  
"We can just run away." Huang Chen Rai said coolly. First thing in the morning we'll run. We can just slip out the window like I did before." All four of them agreed that this was a perfect plan, and it was until morning actually came around. The priest came in and moved them to a room with no windows at all.  
  
"That's it. We're done for." Huang Chen Rai said hopelessly. "I have no more ideas."  
  
"Oh, dear, oh dear . . ." Mai Xeng said. "I never said goodbye to my mother or that charming man from Qiao . . . You know, the rich one. . ."  
  
"I can't believe this . . ." Rai Lin said. They spent the next month in agony, feeling the day crawling nearer. The mood certainly had dampened since then. They stayed in near silence for about a week. Rai Lin noticed something one long afternoon.  
  
"I guess the lack of exercise has been bad to you, Huang Chen Rai . . ." Rai Lin said dully as she picked at her nails.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Huang Chen Rai retorted, instantly studying herself.  
  
"Look at your belly. You look like the Buddha . . . Have you been getting more food that the rest of us?" She replied calmly. It was true. Huang Chen Rai's abdomen was getting quite round and protruding a bit. She blushed a bit and went back to what she was doing.  
  
"She's right, you know . . ." Wu Sheng added, Crawling over and patting Haung Chen Rai's belly. "Stop that!" Huang Chen Rai yelled. "It's nothing . . . You people are so rude . . ."  
  
"What are YOU trying to hide?" Rai Lin said behind a smile.  
  
"Leave me alone . . ."  
  
The excitement kicked itself up again about a week before the actual day.  
  
The four of them were sitting around, doing nothing, as usual when they heard a disturbance in the hall. Some yells sounded and there was a few strange crashes.  
  
"What do you think is going on?" Wu Sheng asked as she put her ear to the door. They all got up and listened, all leaning up against door. A very loud crash was heard then a man yelling.  
  
"Out of the way!" Yelled a gruff voice. Suddenly, the door fell out behind them, letting all four girls fall down on top of each other. They all looked up to a man in black armor. He was tall and wore a helmet that shaded his eyes. A long, silver katana was in his hand and he was wearing a scowl.  
  
"Z-zhou Tai . . ."Huang Chen Rai said, getting pushed over and Wu Sheng released her self from the pile.  
  
"Hello. It's been a while." Mai Xeng said cheerily.  
  
"What's goin' on?" Wu Sheng asked. Rai Lin simply turned up her nose.  
  
"I came to get Rai Lin out . . ." He growled.  
  
"Hmph. . ." Rai Lin said, closing her eyes snobbishly.  
  
"Oh, that's nice. What about the rest of us?" Wu Sheng asked.  
  
"Come if you want . . ." Zhou Tai said shortly. He made a grab for Rai Lin's wrist, but she slapped his hand away.  
  
"I'm fine here, thank you very much . . ." She said like an impudent child.  
  
"I'm not . . ." Wu Sheng said sweetly "Will you save me, Zhou Tai?" He made a small sound that sounded like 'Ugh'. He stepped forward and abruptly hoisted Rai Lin over his shoulder.  
  
"What are you . . .!?" She shrieked. "Let me go at once! Do you hear me!? LET ME GO!" She beat her hands on his armor and kicked her legs back and forth, but Zhou Tai seemed to hardly notice. He walked steadily down the hall, the three girls trailing behind him like puppies.  
  
"HELP ME!" Make him put me down! Huang Chen Rai!" She fought some more then smacked Zhou Tai on the face. "Aren't you listening? Let me down!" Zhou Tai snarled and dropped her roughly onto the floor. "Owww! You brute!" Wu Sheng braked, making Huang Chen Rai and Mai Xeng crash.  
  
"You spoiled brat." Zhou Tai spat. "Do you know what I risked to come in here and save you? You know what . . ." Zhou Tai slid the sword into the sheath. "You can die for all I care . . . I was wrong about you . . ." Zhou Tai silently walked down the hall, then disappeared from sight. Rai Lin looked stunned.  
  
The next thing they knew, they were back in the room. The next few days went by so quickly, it's as if who ever was controlling time wanted to see how they came to an end. Then the day came. They did not know how they would go. Maybe they didn't want to. As the blood red light from the sunset seeped in through the cracks in the walls, the door slowly open, and this time it was not for a bowl of stale rice.  
  
The four priests filtered in, covered in their dark cloaks and faceless white masks. They picked up Huang Chen Rai by her arms and ushered her towards the door. She shot one helpless look back at the three of them and disappeared.  
  
"S-she's gone . . ." Wu Sheng whispered. They all stared at the door, hoping fruitlessly for her to come back through. They spent the night all huddled together. Sometime around midnight long, pained wails flowed down from the hall.  
  
"What's going on? Are they torturing her?" Rai Lin whispered. Mai Xeng began to shiver. The next day the screams continued. They couldn't do anything except sit motionless and listen. Then, at sunset again, the four priests returned. This time they went and picked up Mai Xeng. She looked so weak and frightened as they pulled her up.  
  
"W-well I suppose t-this is g-goodbye . . ." They saw she was crying. She waved feebly as the led her outside and shut the door with a snap. That night there were even more screams. It probably crossed both of their minds that it was worse not being tortured because of what their mind did to it and the anticipation.  
  
"I wonder which one of us is next. . ." Rai Lin asked emotionlessly.  
  
"I don't even want to think about it . . ." Wu Sheng whined. "If you . . . just would have gone with Zhou Tai . . ."  
  
"Stop talking about that!" Rai Lin screamed. "I hate that beast! He's just a thug . . ."  
  
"Oh, who do you think your fooling, Rai Lin!?" Wu Sheng yelled right back. Rai Lin looked a bit taken aback. "It's not hard to see that you're in love with him! You're just stubborn and spoiled!" Rai Lin suddenly slapped Wu Sheng across the face. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"I-I'm sorry . . ." She breathed. Wu Sheng turned away.  
  
"Fine . . . I see how it is . . ." She said and sat in the corner, not speaking. Rai Lin was taken the next sunset. Wu Sheng was left all alone with the screams. She was about to break down and cry when she finally remembered the song. She searched through all her robes and finally pulled it out. She set it down on the table and got out her little purple ocarina and played the first few notes softly so the priests wouldn't hear. She spent the entire night learning it by heart. She was going to do something. She just didn't know what . . .  
  
When sunset fell a fourth time the priests came back and grabbed Wu Sheng, flanking her on either side. They brought her down the hall, past the library and past the grave. Wu Sheng shuddered as the past that horrible place, it seemed the evil aura had increased since last time.  
  
"She rises again tonight . . ." One of the priest whispered. The swept past three doors, this was where the screams were coming from. Finally, a fourth door was at the end of the hall. The first two priests stepped up and opened the door. Inside was a heap of wood and straw, all drenched in oils. Wu Sheng looked down. One of the priests was carrying a torch.  
  
"No way!" Wu Sheng yelled. She suddenly, without think, punched the priest in the stomach. She didn't have very much power, but the shock of it knocked him down. She kicked him sharply in the head and knocked him out. She took out her ocarina and smacked it sharply on top the shortest priests' head. She beat him with it a couple of times until he was out cold. Before any of the other priests could react, she grabbed the torch from the ground and pushed one back, setting his clothes on fire. While he was panicking, Wu Sheng grabbed the door and shut it on his chest over and over until he too was crumpled on the ground. The last one she pushed back onto the pyre and lit it. She assumed he roasted to death; she didn't stick around long enough to find out.  
  
Wu Sheng was halfway down the hallway when she noticed something was wrong. The door leading to the grave was opened; and so was the first door. Wu Sheng rushed down and blasted inside. Then she saw Her.  
  
The Lady in Black was standing before Huang Chen Rai, who was in no state to fight back. She was tied around her neck, one rope on each ankle and wrist. Each of the ropes was tied to the wall, leaving Huang Chen Rai suspended in air. The Lady went over and touched Huang Chen Rai's enlarged stomach. A wave of black light shook her and she screamed. Wu Sheng put the ocarina to her lips so fast it clicked against her teeth. She belted out the song shakily and some notes were incorrect, but it worked. The Lady screeched horribly and flew out of the window.  
  
"Are you alright?" Asked Wu Sheng as she went to untie Huang Chen Rai. It was a difficult business, but she somehow managed it.  
  
"Oh, Wu Sheng . . . She did something to me . . . I feel strange . . ." Huang Chen Rai squeaked as she lay on the floor.  
  
"I know it hurts to move but we've got to get the others." Wu Sheng reminded her. Supporting Huang Chen Rai on her shoulder, they walked into the next room. It was Mai Xeng. She tied to stone table where knives were lowering onto her. There were already blades and inch deep in her arms and leg, some just piercing her stomach and one dangerously close to her throat.  
  
"Mai Xeng!" Wu Sheng Yelled.  
  
"Please help me . . ." She breathed. "It . . hurts . . ." Wu Sheng got up onto the table and pulled up on the lowering contraption. It raised just enough to get the blades out.  
  
"Untie her!" Wu Sheng grunted, using all her strength the keep up the heavy machine. Huang Chen Rai worked quickly and soon Mai Xeng was free.  
  
"I was almost a goner . . ." She forced out, rubbing her throat.  
  
"Hurry! There's not much time left. I bet that scary ghost lady is going to be back any second. We've got to get out of here." In the next room Rai Lin was in a tank of rising water that was nearly full. Just as the stepped in, the water reached the top and Rai Lin began to drown. All three of them grabbed the torch and with all their might they struck the glass over and over until it broke. Rai Lin was sent flowing out onto the hard wood floors. She got up coughing a sputtering and dripping with cold water. She gasped for air, and then gave them all a tired look.  
  
The raced out of the temple and into the night as fast as they could. They went all the way back to Qiao, their hometown. Huang Chen Rai separated with them at the gates; her home was in a different place. They all promised they talk about this some time, but now seemed bad. Everyone had the feeling something was wrong. Perhaps it would have been better if they gone along with the ritual. They entered their homes, feeling stunned and not talking. Rai Lin was about to go in and greet her mother and brother when she saw a man standing in the alleyway between her house and the neighbors.  
  
"So, you got back on your own, I see . . ." He said bitterly. Rai Lin stopped moving. "They did try to kill you all, didn't they?" He asked. She knew who it was. Her heart was beating quite fast. Zhou Tai stepped out of the alleyway. He was carrying a sack.  
  
"Uh . . ." Rai Lin began, not knowing what to saying. "I . . ."  
  
"Don't waste your breath . . ." He said. "I'm going to live in the country somewhere. I'm tired of this damn city . . ." He looked her sharply in the eye. "And the ones who lives here." He stepped lightly down the street; he boots clicking on the stone ground. Rai Lin stared at him for a moment.  
  
"Wait!" She yelled, running up to him. "I . . ." She faltered again. "I'm sorry . . ." She whispered, looking away. Zhou Tai stopped, but didn't look back. After a few seconds he kept walking.  
  
"See you . . ." He said grimly.  
  
"You're just . . . leaving?" She asked, watching him get smaller.  
  
"Yes . . ."  
  
"T- . . ." She couldn't seem to get the words out. They were stuck in her throat. "Take me with you!" Zhou Tai stopped walking for only a second. He laughed a bit and said nothing.  
  
"Why would I want you?" He spat. She ran up to him again.  
  
"Please . . . I made a mistake . . ." She explained. He glared at her. "I wasn't myself then. Please understand . . . You know how I feel . . . about . . you . . ."  
  
"Don't tease me . . ." He hissed, looking ahead.  
  
"I'm NOT!" She looked like a child who tells a story, which is true, but nobody believes it. "Give me another chance!" He sighed.  
  
"You can come if you want . . ." He exhaled, sounding frustrated. He looked like he was annoyed at first, but when he turned away, he was smiling.  
  
It wasn't until seven years later that they'd known the seriousness of what they'd done. Wu Sheng stood on the grand steps leading to Mai Xeng's home. She rapped on the door a couple of times until some servants came and let her in.  
  
"I'm here to see Mai Xeng. This is terribly important." She said with formality.  
  
"Right this way, ma'am." One of them said, leading Wu Sheng down the hall. The servant opened the door to a small-sized room. Mai Xeng was inside, playing with her four-year-old son. Wu Sheng noticed there were books in the room that she couldn't even read. When Mai Xeng saw who it was she gasped.  
  
"Wu Sheng! What a pleasant surprise!" The little boy, who was wearing a formal hat that was much too big for him, ran and hid behind his mother. Wu Sheng smiled.  
  
"Hello, Mai Xeng." She said. "I see you're living in the lap of luxury now." She laughed.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you could say that . . ." She said with her usually cheeriness. "So what brings you here?"  
  
"I have some grave news . . ." She said, sitting next to Mai Xeng. "Huang Chen Rai and Rai Lin . . . they're dead . . ." Mai Xeng looked as if she might break into tears.  
  
"I was wondering why they didn't come to visit anymore . . ." She sighed, dabbing at her eyes.  
  
"But . . . this is different . . . They died for the same reason . . .that we will . . . We've got the curse of the Shrine Maiden. We're destined to die they way we were meant to. Ropes. Blades. Waters. Flames . . ." Mai Xeng looked startled.  
  
"Maybe . . . We should go somewhere else to discuss this . . ." Wu Sheng said, eyeing the wary look on Mai Xeng's boy' face. She nodded. Wu Sheng felt quite sorry for the child; he looked so lonely and sad as the two of them left.  
  
"That your kid?" Wu Sheng asked as they went down the hall.  
  
"Yes. His name is Sima Yi." She said.  
  
"Looks a bit pale . . . Doesn't get out to play much?" Wu Sheng asked.  
  
"No, no. Sima Fang is . . .well, he's very strict . . ." She said evasively. Wu Sheng thought she'd change the subject a bit.  
  
"I got two kids of my own now, and number three on the way. . ." She patted her stomach.  
  
"That's so wonderful . . . I knew you be one to be a healthy mother. . ." She said as they went into the conference room.  
  
"Maybe we should all get together one time. I'll be my daughter would love your son!" Wu Sheng said. Mai Xeng nodded and smiled. They walked in a sat down.  
  
"Well, I recently learned that you and I are under a curse . . ." Wu Sheng said. "We released a very bad, evil spirit into the world." Wu Sheng told Mai Xeng the story of The Lady in Black. Mai Xeng looked a bit uneasy at the end. "Now, it seems like this Lady in Black is just an evil Spirit, but, it goes deeper than that . . . Zhang Ren is going to reincarnate as one of our sons, I've read it in a prophecy. This is because we were the only ones to escape . . . Now, do you remember who Huang Chen Rai married?" Mai Xeng thought a moment.  
  
"Was it . . . Zhang Fei?" She guessed.  
  
"Exactly." She understood. "He's going to grow up and The Lady will think he's the same. If she comes back to life and finds out it was all Zhang Ren's doing she was killed, it's not going to be pretty. . . But I can bet you anything that She's coming back. That's where we come in. The only force good enough to fight the Lady is her sister and her sacred song . . . I found out where she was sealed and I know the song. We've got to go let her out and we've got to teach our children this song . . . Fate will do the rest . . ."  
  
"Can't we get Huang Chen Rai's son and warn him before it happens?" Mai Xeng asked.  
  
"No. We must never tell them. It would change everything. We can't interfere; all we can do is get the girl out." Wu Sheng said.  
  
"Alright. Let's go."  
  
So they went to the sacred forest and found Sui Ko in her sacred orb. They played the song and released her. She was such a tiny girl. She looked about four years old. Mai Xeng and Wu Sheng led her through that strange and unusual forest until they got to the nearest village. They brought her to the front door of a man's house and knocked on the door. They ran in time for the man only to see the little girl. As they watched the man bring the child in, they thought they'd found a good home for her until it was time. The couple that took the girl in named her Diao Chan. 


	52. Slipping into the Night

Author's Note: Sigh, tis almost done.  
Enjoy!  
  
Part Four  
Fall of the Flaming God  
Chapter 52  
Slipping into the Night  
  
Zhang He was speechless. He had come out of the trance and he was staring forward blankly. He guessed Sima Yi, Zhou Yu and Sun Ce had seen it too because they were all looking shocked and lost.  
  
"Now do you see?" Rasped the spooky elder. "Your only purpose in life is to rid this world of the Lady in Black." Zhang He crawled two steps backward. He suddenly leapt to his feet and fled the building. He ran past the staring villagers and into the tall grass. He didn't stop until he'd burst the dark plants and was fifty feet from it. There was a raven flying above him. The other three caught up to him moments later.  
  
"Zhang He!" Sima Yi cried, out of breath. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Zhang He, that man wasn't done telling you his story. He kept calling for you to come back."  
  
"I don't care." Zhang He lied. "Hurry, let's get home. I want to speak with Diao Chan." They trudged home in the dark, arriving at dawn. Zhang He burst through the doors and went straight up to his room. Diao Chan was sleeping in their bed, looking peaceful and happy. He looked at her beautiful face and decided against waking her up. She never usually had such a silent sleep; Zhang He thought it would be cruel to disturb it. Zhang He slipped under the cover beside her and closed his eyes. He didn't want to think anymore, he just wanted to sleep. But he would get no such peaceful sleep. Obviously the high priest wanted him to know more because he dreamt once again in the strange clarity he grew to hate.  
  
He dreamt of the temple in the village and of none other than Guo Tu. He dreamt Guo Tu was walking through the tall grass with another boy who was short, pal, and wore a tall hat. He looked very nervous. Zhang He noticed Guo Tu wasn't missing his hand.  
  
"Tu . . . I don't think we should do this . . ." He said as they weaved through the grass.  
  
"Quiet, Guo Jia. She is the key to everything. If we don't get Her, than we'll never get out of that pit of Yuan Shao's." Guo Tu snapped, fighting with the grass. When they got into the village they didn't bother to ask the villagers anything. They both trudged past, Guo Jia nearly clinging to Guo Tu's back. Guo Tu stepped up to the temple, opened the door like a whirlwind and charged inside. A priest barred his way.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" He said angrily.  
  
"Step aside." Guo Tu said with a pleasant smile.  
  
"Listen, you can't just-" The priest began, but it was too late. Guo Tu whipped out a dagger and stabbed the man in the heart. Guo Jia cringed and whimpered. Guo Tu stepped over the twitching body, his brother scurrying behind.  
  
"Y-you killed him . . ." Guo Jia whispered.  
  
"Shut up." Guo Tu said bitterly. He found his way, surely, to the grave. He swung the door open hastily and peered inside. "This is the grave. Do your magic." Guo Jia stepped forward. He was shaking from head to toe, his long robes swaying at his feet. Guo Jia took a metal card from his pocket and breathed on it. He drew and symbol in the air and it showed itself, glowing with golden light.  
  
"Sen Ton Fui Go, Yun Don Ken. . ." Guo Jia went on, muttering words in this strange dialect. Then he bit his lip. He took a knife from his pocket and stared at it. He couldn't move for about thirty seconds.  
  
"Get on with it, Guo Jia . . ." Guo Tu said impatiently. Guo Jia nodded. He opened his shirt up, showing his bony, pale chest. With a shaking hand he made a vertical cut on his skin, whining in pain. He stepped through the glowing symbol and let himself bleed onto the grave.  
  
"Hurry, Tu, it hurts . . ." He breathed while wincing. Guo Tu stepped over Guo Jia and took a vile for him pocket. A clear liquid was inside. He poured the contents onto the earth and they hissed and bubble, creating a white mist. He got to his knees and began to spread the Earth away. Guo Jia rose, waved his hand over his wound and it immediately closed up.  
  
"Help me dig, Jia." Guo Tu said, finally sounding like a brother speaking to a brother. Guo Jia got down beside him and they began to dig. They spread apart a fair amount of dirt when the priest began to gather again. "Will you take care of them, please?" Guo Tu asked. Guo Jia nodded and rose, bringing out his metal card again. One priest ran up and Guo Jia drew a golden 'X'.  
  
"Tu Cho Sun." He said sorrowfully and the priest turned into stone. "Sorry. . ." He said to the statue. With another spell he sent on priest to sleep (Guo Tu wasn't looking) and another he put up and invisible barrier around. Guo Tu was digging faster and faster now. Suddenly, he hit something. He cleared away the last dust of the grave and reveal stark white bones and a glaring skull.  
  
"Here she is . . ." Guo Tu whispered, sounding a bit afraid. He then pulled out a dagger of his own. "This is the second time I loose this hand. . ." He chopped off his hand with a swift motion, tears coming from his eyes. He made no noise even when blood rushed from his wrist. The flesh of his pruned body part melted into a strange liquid where it joined with the bones. Suddenly, the flesh of the bone began re-growing. First came muscles on the back, then the organs and blood, muscles on the top, skin, hair. . .  
  
Guo Jia whined and squirmed.  
  
"This is strange, brother . . .," He whispered. "We shouldn't be doing this . . ."  
  
"She's . . . perfect. Look at her, Guo Jia." Guo Tu said, breathless. Ki was sitting, half buried in the grave, only her chest and head showing. She was still dressed in the deteriorating black-gray robes. She looked alive. "Hurry, heal me. I'm starting to feel dizzy." Guo Jia scurried over and muttered some more words in a strange dialect and Guo Tu's hand re-grew itself, just as Ki's flesh had done. Guo Tu flexed his fingers a couple of times. They both stared at Ki, sitting in her grave, looking like she was asleep. Guo Tu went down into the shallow pit and picked up Ki, extracting her carefully from the ground. He cradled her, brushing the dirt off her ruined clothes and looking kinder than Zhang he had ever seen him. He almost looked human. Then, Ki's eyelids twitched and slowly opened, revealing her freshly renewed eyes. They still looked glassy and dead. She stared at Guo Tu for a moment, and then took her first breath of life. It took her a while to get used to being alive again, but she eventually got it. Guo Tu stood her up and let her on he own feet. She had it for a moment, and then fell over.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with her?" Guo Tu asked, sounding confused.  
  
"She's forgotten what it's like. She can speak or walk or anything. She's just like a baby . . . except that she'll learn much faster . . . You know, like when you forget a song, but when you hear it again, you remember the words?" Guo Jia offered.  
  
"Fine . . ." Guo Tu said, exasperated. He went back and picked up Ki, who's head rolled back and forth. He carried her back out into the daylight where the villagers saw her. Some scream, some gasped. A few tried to take their Goddess away from Guo Tu, but he kicked them away. Guo Tu went back into the tall grass, still holding Ki.  
  
Zhang He woke up. He sighed, exasperatedly. He did not want to be involved with any of this. Then, he thought, perhaps it's possible . . . All I have to do is pretend it never happened. I'll even engage Wei in a battle to ignore it all. Zhang He sat in bed a while, listening to Diao Chan's soft breathing. He almost drifted off again, but this time she woke him up.  
  
"Oh! You got back in the night." She said drowsily. She put her head down on his chest and gave him and playful look. "Did you find out anything?"  
  
"No." Zhang He said at once. "You'd better get ready . . . I'm giving the order to attack Wei as soon as I can."  
  
"Wei? I thought we were letting them bide their time so we could get them when they move out to get us. The lower generals are too busy claiming territories, anyway."  
  
"I don't care. I feel like we should do this." He said shortly. Diao Chan shook her head a bit.  
  
"You're the leader . . ."  
  
About five days and a messenger later, they entire Shi force was ready to move. Zhang He nearly gasped at its enormity. He knew they'd been claiming smaller territories and such, but he saw what was probably a million and a half men.  
  
They made their move to an area about twenty miles to the south of the Wei camp. Some stray soldiers were out but they were quickly taken care of. Zhang He knew this area. He had, after all, been part of Wei for a fair amount of time. He felt upset about betraying Xiahou Dun, who he truly liked, but this was war. Every now and then the thought that Guo Tu had the reincarnated Lady in black crossed his mind and made his stomach twinge. He knew now what had leveled Yuan Shao's palace and killed everyone in it. He knew, yes, but he was choosing to ignore it. It would just go away and leave him alone, right?  
  
"Men, if you find Xiahou Dun please capture him. He was my friend once, and I don't want him dead. Hear that?" Zhang He called back to the officers. The made a noise in agreement and Zhang He felt a little better. He tried to shake it off but he had this horrible empty feeling in his chest that kept undulating, growing and ebbing.  
  
"Alright Sima Yi, it's an ambush, right?" Zhang He asked once again.  
  
"Yes . . ." Sima Yi said for the hundredth time. Sima Yi had asked him why he hadn't done anything and Zhang He told him he didn't know what he was talking about. "But we're sure to win. This battle needs no strategy; it's just brute force against a weaker opponent. Sun Ce probably could've put this strategy together." Sun Ce scowled. Sima Yi looked a bit perturbed. He loved his fancy strategies with complex working plans and traps.  
  
"Okay, everyone. Let's go!" Zhang He commanded, waving his Talon forward with swishing motion and pushed his horse down the path. Wei turned out to be holding a surprise of it's own. They somehow knew Shi was coming to attack them and planned a surprise attack once the force of Shi had gone behind it. Wei had, also, gained some soldiers. Like, say, seven-hundred thousand of them. Zhang He couldn't find Cao Cao for the life of him so he ended up just fighting the grunts. At sunset he gave the order to retreat and Shi ran. This was not going to end in a few days. This was probably going to end in a year.  
  
Actually, it was about two years before anything started to happen. Shi's great strategic background pulled off a few wonderful fire attacks and ambushes. Once, Zhang He had a run in with Cao Cao, but it ended up a draw. But it turned out Cao Cao was a mighty strategist himself; Shi had walked right into a few of his traps. A few Shi generals had been captured and killed. Old Huang Zhong, Lu Meng and Xu Huang were among them. But Wei had not been without its losses. Xiahou Yuan and Cao Ren were long gone after Shi was done with them. It was a day after Zhang He's nineteenth birthday when it finally happened. Both forces were getting weaker, but it was evidently Wei was losing its touch. Zhang He charged into battle that, feeling energized and ready to go. Diao Chan no longer fought with him. She was complaining of nausea, pains in her abdomen and she vomited frequently in the mornings. Zhang He, feeling it would be best to keep her alive then have her beside him on the battlefield, decided to keep her in the camps.  
  
Zhuge Liang had done some special strategy on this battle and it was Zhang He's job to lead the first group of men into the battle. The first general he met was some nobody who had just joined in with Wei from some pathetic rebel force, Zhang He, now a master of battle, easily wrenched him off of his saddle and Zhang He's horse did the rest by trampling the general. The next general was a little unexpected. After two years of battle, Zhang He finally saw Xiahou Dun. He looked a bit older and few more gray hairs had found their way into his long mane and beard, but he still looked as grand and fierce as ever.  
  
"Xiahou Dun." Zhang He said with nostalgia.  
  
"Zhang He." Xiahou Dun said right back with a smile, the black patch over his eye still present.  
  
"I don't want to fight you . . ." Zhang He admitted calmly. "You helped me out a lot back then . . ."  
  
"I feel the same way, old friend. I won't fight you, but the other men belong to my blade." Zhang He nodded. They both rode past each other swiftly, neither one looking back. Zhang He fought well that day; he probably killed near to fifty men. When he rode up onto a hilltop at sunset he saw below him Cao Cao. He was doing battle with Sun Ce. Zhang He was not one steal the glory of one of his brothers, so he decided to stay back and watch until it looked as if Sun Ce needed help. Sun Ce looked as though he was doing just fine. Sun Ce swerved in and knocked Cao Cao off his horse. Sun Ce, being the born fighter he was, jumped off his own horse and did battle on the ground. He blocked all of Cao Cao's moves with a smile on his face. Whenever Cao Cao came close Sun Ce laughed and danced around.  
  
"C'mon! You can do better than that!" Sun Ce taunted. Sun Ce as a whole seemed to be aggravating Cao Cao to the extreme. From all the way on the hilltop Zhang He could see a vein throbbing in his forehead. Suddenly Cao Cao lashed out with fierceness and knocked Sun Ce to the ground. Sun Ce dropped his Tonfas out of shock. Cao Cao swung his sword so fast it made a swishing noise against the air. He stopped it just so it made a bit of Contact with the side of Sun Ce's face. Sun Ce looked terrified and stunned.  
  
"Well, Little Conqueror. It seems I have you at a very tight spot." Cao said snappishly. Sun Ce just breathed heavily. "You shouldn't have been so cocky, eh?" Sun Ce shook his head. "I hope you learned a valuable lesson. I shall let you go this once, but remember; you should respect your elders. Cao Cao turned, his strong silhouette against the red of the sky. He strutted off into the horizon, but then he stopped. Suddenly, without warning, he yelled in anguish. It could've been a trick of the light but Zhang He thought that Cao Cao was sort of shriveling up. The next moment he fell down, presumably dead. Sun Ce scrambled to his feet and ran up the hill.  
  
"Sun Ce!" Zhang He called. Sun Ce saw him and hopped nimbly onto the back of his horse. Zhang He kicked it and it galloped away.  
  
"Hurry Zhang He, something bad's coming. Everyone started falling down dead like that on the other side of the canyon." Sun Ce informed grimly.  
  
"What the Hell?" Zhang He said. He stole a glance backward. Sun Ce hadn't lied. A valley full of fallen bodies was below them. Zhang He urged his horse to go faster. "Retreat!" He yelled. "RETREAT, SHI!" All the Shi officers and men turned tail and began to flee. Zhang He spied Zhuge Liang.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked. "What kind of magic is that?" He pointed towards the wave of death. Zhuge Liang, looking shocked, shook his head.  
  
"Let's go!" Sun Ce yelled.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." Said an icy voice from behind them. Zhang He About faced his horse and what he saw made the bottom fall out of his stomach.  
  
Guo Tu, Guo Jia, Ki, and his father of all people stood before him.  
  
"F-father?" Zhang He asked in disbelief. Zhang Fei laughed. "What the Hell's going on here?"  
  
"He's on our side, you twit." Guo Tu snapped. Guo Jia looked uncomfortable. "And we're taking over is what's going on. I've got the most powerful weapon in the world." He looked over at Ki. Zhang He looked back swiftly. His forces were almost gone.  
  
"Don't even think about running." Zhang Fei growled.  
  
"Get them, Guo Jia." Guo Tu commanded coldly. Guo Jia stepped forward with his magic card.  
  
"I'm really sorry about this. Don't hold it against me. . ." He said to them. He spoke some magic words and ropes appeared around Zhang He, Sun Ce and Zhuge Liang.  
  
"How does it feel, Zhang He, knowing you're about to die?" Guo Tu said maliciously. "Relish it. Your little wife isn't around to save you this time." Guo Tu paused and put a finger to his lips. "I wonder how she'll look when she finds out you're dead. Oh, won't that be precious!" Guo Tu put his hands on either side of his face and made an expression of sorrow and put on a high voice. "Oh, my poor, useless husband is dead. Boohoo." Zhang Fei gave a great booming laugh while Guo Jia frowned and furrowed his brow. Ki stood motionless, not saying a thing. Zhang He clenched his fist and bared his teeth. "Oh, he's so angry! Isn't that priceless?" Guo Tu sauntered over in his pretentious black robes and patted Zhang He on his head. "Poor baby . . ." He kneeled down near Zhang He and stroked his head as a loving father would do to his son. Then suddenly he smiled and tugged Zhang He's hair so hard he was surprised it didn't come out. His cold laugh echoed in his ears.  
  
"Guo Tu." Guo Jia spoke up. Guo Tu threw Zhang He to the ground, his scalp still stinging.  
  
"What?" He asked venomously, eyeing Guo Jia with anger.  
  
"Th-that's enough . . . Just kill him, don't do this . . ." He said softly, with no courage. Guo Tu went over in a flurry and slapped his brother across the face, the force making a cracking sound. Guo Jia fell over and whimpered, nursing his cheek.  
  
"Don't you tell me what to do." He hissed. Guo Tu went back over to Zhang He and kicked him once. "I don't know why . . ." He began, giving him another sharp kick in the ribs. "But I simply love hurting you." Guo Tu knelt down near him. Zhang He breathed heavily and squinted up at Guo Tu with disgust and hatred. Guo Tu seized his head by the chin and looked at the scar on Zhang He's face. "This is a lovely addition . . ." Guo Tu went back to his little group. "I've had my fun. Kill him, Ki." He commanded. Nothing happened. "Ki?" He looked back. She was standing with a worried expression on her face. She suddenly turned around and started to run. Guo Tu's cold gray eyes glinted. Guo Jia smiled.  
  
"Get her! Where the hell is she going?" Zhang Fei thundered. Guo Tu and him took off running after her. Guo Jia hurried up to Zhang He. He quickly removed his and the other two's bond.  
  
"Sorry about that." He said bowing his head and with that he went off after Guo Tu and Zhang Fei.  
  
Guo Tu blustered off after Ki, feeling the anger well up inside him. She would be punished for this . . . he finally caught up with her and caught her by the arm.  
  
"Ki!" He yelled. All of a sudden a shock shot up his arm. His heart stopped beating momentarily and he was nearly killed. He fell over, grasping his chest. Ki turned around. She was crying her blood tears again.  
  
"I don't want to kill anymore . . ." She whined. Guo Tu rose shakily to his feet, still trying to look dominant.  
  
"But Zhang He is the one that needs to die!" He stressed.  
  
"I don't want to . . ." She moaned. Guo Tu sighed.  
  
"Fine. Let's go home . . ." He said bitterly. I should have been harder on her . . . He thought as the four of them marched back to their hideout. By the time they were there the sun had already gone down and it was dark. Guo Tu went in and grabbed some bread off the table. He chewed it viciously, the thought that Zhang he had once again escaped angering him even more. Guo Jia and Zhang Fei took some food as well. Zhang Fei soon retreated to his room and Ki went out. Guo Jia had been willing himself to talk to Guo Tu all night but his courage would always wane.  
  
"You've changed, Tu . . ." He said suddenly, wishing he hadn't the moment he opened his mouth.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Guo Tu asked monotonously, leaning on his elbow.  
  
"You're different from when we first met. You used to be friendly and normal, but now it's like . . . You're evil . . ." Guo Jia put carefully. Guo Tu didn't look over.  
  
"Evil?" He repeated, sounding mildly interested. "Maybe so . . ." He got up slowly and went into his room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He soon drifted into a light sleep. He didn't notice when Ki came in and stared at him. He didn't notice when she climbed onto the bed and stared into his face. He opened his eyes about ten minutes later to see Ki's dead eyes floating right above his face. He gasped and drew back, hitting his head on the wall.  
  
"K-ki . . ." He breathed. "Don't do that!" He yelled, fearing she might attack him. She lay down beside him and he sat up, backing away a bit.  
  
"I keep seeing things when I close my eyes . . ." She expressed. "I see those black birds sometimes . . ." Guo Tu looked at her strangely.  
  
"Are you . . . dreaming those things?" He asked, sounding oddly gentle.  
  
"I don't know." She whispered, her eyes not seeing anything. "Tell me . . . what's the difference between dying and being born?" She asked softly. Guo Tu furrowed his brow.  
  
"That's a strange question . . .," He said.  
  
"Are people afraid at both times? I was afraid, I think . . ." Guo Tu looked at her, not understanding much of what she said.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" He asked, wishing she would be clear. She suddenly reached up and hooked her arms around Guo T8u's neck, pulling him down beside her. He made a noise like a wounded animal, thinking she was going to kill him.  
  
"Can you make it go away?" She said to him. He was breathing heavily, knowing any moment he could be killed. But Ki seemed so sad and helpless . . .  
  
"N-no. . . Sorry." He said slowly. "Yu can't do anything about that. It's your mind that shows you it . . ." He said. Maybe Guo Jia had not told her much about dreams yet.  
  
"That scares me . . . What scares you?" She asked. You, he thought immediately.  
  
"Nothing . . ." He said shortly.  
  
"There used to be a person like you . . . I think so . . . Maybe it was just a dream. I remember something like that. He used to be right here when I woke up. And sometimes he'd pet my head like this . . ." She lifted her hand up and stroked Guo Tu's ebony hair. He felt awfully strange. "But I don't think that ever happened . . . I think my mind made it up."  
  
Must be Zhang Ren, Guo Tu thought. He knew what she was talking about. He had those dreams sometimes as well. Broken memories. He couldn't tell her though, that would lead to certain peril. If she remembered, if she found out . . .  
  
"It might be real . . ." He said, feeling slightly bad about giving her false hope.  
  
"I like that. I like it better than the other dreams. Sometimes I wish that would stay like that . . .," She continued, sounding sleepy. A strange emotion bloomed in Guo Tu's chest and his head felt a bit light. He suddenly wanted to reach out and touch her head. Ignoring his brain, which was warning him against it, he stretched his hand out and placed it lightly on her hair and feeling quite jittery, caressed it slowly. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in a flash. Guo Tu feeling a bit shocked and nervous, but he was weary. So with his common sense screaming at him for letting his guard down to such a dangerous thing, he fell asleep beside her.  
  
"Zhang He! Are you hurt?" Diao Chan said as the three men stumbled into the camp, looking worn and fatigued.  
  
"I saw Guo Tu again . . ." Zhang He said, skipping the greetings. Diao Chan looked worried.  
  
"Did he do all that?" She asked, looking down upon the tiny dots that were bodies in the valley below. Zhang He nodded. "How?" She asked, bewildered.  
  
"I don't know." Zhang He said, trying to sound like he was telling the truth.  
  
"This is getting quite strange. Don't you feel like something's about to happen?" She asked while squinting her eyes.  
  
"A little. . . well, not really . . ." Zhang He said convincingly.  
  
"Hmmm." Diao Chan hummed, sounding a bit put out. "I must be stressed from being sick."  
  
"How are you feeling, by the way?" Zhang He asked.  
  
"You know, I feel better but this morning I felt as if I'd lie in the bed all day. Funny, isn't it?" Diao Chan said cheerily.  
  
"Yeah, funny . . ."  
  
It had been a month since Guo Tu had the little chat with Ki in his bed and he was plotting for a chance to get Zhang He. He went out to the low pond outside the hideout and gazed at the water, trying to concoct a plan to destroy him once and for all. He knew it had to be done, otherwise it wouldn't work out . . . He stared at the nearly invisible fish darting around in the shallows. Suddenly another face appeared in the silvery reflection. It was Ki again. She had been mostly silent since that time, not doing much but staying locked up in her room and Guo Tu had no idea what she was doing. She drifted past him and put her hand in the water, the tiny fish scattering. Guo Tu grinned a bit.  
  
"These are strange animals." Ki said, pulling a fish out and pinching it's tail so it could not escape. Guo Tu had no clue how she managed to do it. She dropped it back into the pool where it flailed about in a stunned way for a moment, then darted frantically to the bottom. Guo Tu went and stood besides her, looking into the murky water. Ki gazed down into the fields beyond where some village people were working. "Do you want them to die, as well?" She asked. Guo Tu stared at them.  
  
"Not particularly, I have nothing against them." He said nonchalantly.  
  
"What about those other people from before? The war ones?" She asked. "Did you have . . . something against them?" Guo Tu thought for a moment.  
  
"No, they were just in the way." He said. "And if we are to kill Zhang He then they must die."  
  
"Why do you hate them all?" She asked in her flat voice.  
  
"Because . . . I just do. People are always out to destroy you. It's kill or be killed. Do you understand?" He said. She lowered her gaze.  
  
"It's not fair." She said softly. "Why can't . . ." She stopped.  
  
"Why don't you want to kill them? They're useless. They'll just walk all over you if they had a chance. They're like rats or some other nuisance pest." Guo Tu said distastefully.  
  
"Because. I can feel when people are afraid. It makes me think about my dreams, when I'm afraid. It's not very nice. Nobody's ever hurt me before, why should I hurt them?" Guo Tu thought about this for a while. "May I ask something?" She said. Guo Tu made a reassuring noise.  
  
"Do I have to kill anymore?" She said suddenly. Guo Tu was about to snap 'Of course you have to!' but he saw such a pained look on her face it made his heart sink.  
  
"Well . . . That . . ." He tried to think of a way out. He couldn't just give up like that. But Ki looked so sad. "N-no . . ." He forced out begrudgingly. Ki gave him a half smile, the best she could manage.  
  
"I like it here. I feel like I'm getting better, especially when I'm with you . . .' She said. Guo Tu blushed a bit a furrowed his brow.  
  
"Oh . . ." He put shortly, his chest feeling hollow at the thought Zhang He would never be destroyed. Why was he making such stupid decisions? All because Ki looked sad? What was wrong with him? Is he going soft? Then all of a sudden something snapped into his mind. He remembered reading it somewhere before he'd reincarnated Ki. If the other half was destroyed Ki could become whole. She would be just like a normal person. This could be managed if Zhang He and his nasty little wife were killed.  
  
"Ki . . ." He said softly. "Wouldn't you like to be all better? You know, be like Guo Jia and I?" She looked up hopefully at him.  
  
"How?" She asked.  
  
"You just have to kill two more people. Only two and you'll be free of being sad all the time. You can be happy. We can go back to my home and live there if you like, as well." Her eyes widened.  
  
"Would that make it so I lose my power?" She asked.  
  
"Probably." He said a bit unsurely. She nodded.  
  
"If it's only two more people, then I will." She agreed nodding. "Which two?"  
  
"Remember that man I asked you to kill before?" He asked, feeling energized again, thinking Zhang He's demise was so near. She nodded.  
  
"It's him and his wife." He said, looking at her intently. She nodded again. Guo Tu smiled. For some reason he felt that this was a better way. He wanted Ki to be happy. He shrugged this feeling off before he got thinking to much.  
  
"Let's go tell Guo Jia the battle plan." 


	53. Silver Drops are Falling

Author's Note: This is the last chapter!! Thank you SOOO much fro reading this all the way through everyone! Please continue to read my fics in the future, I would really appreciate it! My newest is Diamonds in My Heart, a Harry Potter fic about Remus Lupin. Please check it out! THANKS AGAIN I  
LOVE YOU!  
Enjoy!!  
  
Part Four  
Fall of the Flaming God  
Chapter 53  
Silver Drops are Falling  
  
"Zhang He! Come quick!" Yelled Sima Yi. Zhang He was sitting near the pond enjoying the sunset as Sima Yi rushed out of the house.  
  
"What's the matter?" Zhang He asked.  
  
"It's Diao Chan. She-" Sima Yi started.  
  
"It's happening?" Zhang He asked, a shot of adrenaline running through him. Sima Yi nodded. The two of the raced into the house. Sima Yi led him down the hall to a spacious room where Diao Chan lay on the floor. The other girls surrounded her and were throwing out encouraging phrases every once in a while. Diao Chan was in labor.  
  
"Are you all right?" Zhang He asked, breathless.  
  
"Get out!" Shrieked Sun Shang Xiang. "Nothing's going to happen for a couple of hours.  
  
"Fine, but when yours comes along I'm not letting Sima Yi in." Zhang He gestured to the protrusion in her abdomen. The three girls got up and pushed Zhang He and Sima Yi out.  
  
"We'll let you know when it's okay to come in." Da Qiao said in a motherly way then snapped the door shut. Zhang He sighed and waited beside the door with Sima Yi. Thy both sat in silence until about dawn.  
  
"I think I'll name him Zhang Shi, if Diao Chan will let me." He said dreamily. Sima Yi chuckled a bit.  
  
"It's a good name." He said. The door opened behind them suddenly and Sun Shang Xiang poked her head out.  
  
"Come in and see her, Zhang He." She said softly. "She's beautiful." Zhang he rushed inside.  
  
"Well, I know Diao Chan's beautiful, of course." He said with a smile.  
  
"No, I mean your daughter." Sun Shang Xiang corrected. Zhang He faltered a bit. All the dreams of him training his son to be a great warrior were suddenly shattered. He hurried over to Diao Chan and kneeled near her. She looked very tired and her hair was a mess. Zhang He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Look." Diao Chan squeaked while wearing a weary grin. In her arm she's held a soft bundle of clothes. Inside was the pink face of a newborn baby. Zhang He smiled. Suddenly he didn't mind so much it wasn't a boy.  
  
Diao Chan and Zhang He spent an entire month obsessing over their newest family member. Everyone was else was pleased as well, but your could never find happier parents than these two. They decided to name her Zhang Rai, after Rai Tso. Zhang He thought it suited her well.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang also gave birth later on, but it was a much less heartwarming experience. From early in the morning they heard her angry bellows and when Sima Yi went to try and comfort her the true pain hit her full on. Zhang He, who was outside, heard her screaming at him.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! YOU DID THIS TO ME! DIEEE!" Sima Yi raced out as fast as he could with Sun Shang Xiang waddling after him waving something sharp. It turned out well, though. She produced a healthy son they named Sima Shi. With Zhou Yu, Zhang Liao and Sun Ce's children on the way, Zhang He thought it best to resign his post as leader and settle down. He said he wanted a quiet life be he actually wanted to escape from ever seeing the Lady in Black again.  
  
But there was no escape as he soon learned and on one windy night in October he began the longest night he would ever experience. Diao Chan and Zhang He had just put Zhang Rai to sleep when Diao Chan spied a dark figure in the courtyard. The trees lashed around furiously and looked ominous in the darkness.  
  
"Oh, Zhang He." Diao Chan said, looking white as a ghost. "I feel so strange. I think. That man . . ." She nearly fainted, but Zhang He caught her. At once a light exploded in the courtyard and Diao Chan opened her eyes wide. "It's happening!" She said in a voice not her own. Something shattered the window beside them and the screamed.  
  
"Come out Zhang He! The time has come!" Bellowed a voice from out of the harsh wind.  
  
"What do you want?" Zhang He yelled back, protecting Diao Chan. Suddenly the wind kicked up and flew into the window snatching up Diao Chan and Zhang He and pulling them outside, dropping them violently in the courtyard.  
  
Guo Tu loomed over them, looking grim.  
  
"It all ends tonight." He said solemnly. Ki was beside him looking pale and dead.  
  
"Guo Tu! Why are you here?" Zhang He asked, clutching Diao Chan who looked terrified. She was staring at Ki.  
  
"I . . . Have to kill you Zhang He. . ." He whispered. It wasn't full of malice and dislike as usual. He almost sounded . . . Sad . . . "Even though . . . you are me . . . If you never leave this Earth Ki can never be brought to life."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Zhang He shouted, feeling bewildered.  
  
"She can have a true soul if you die. Then she can stay with me . . . forever . . . But only if I kill you . . ."  
  
"What? This isn't making any sense." Zhang He spat, getting to his feet, his hair blustering all around. He could hear his child screaming from the window, she must have heard the window break. Was Guo Tu in love with Ki? What in the world was he raving about?  
  
"You are really very stupid. You haven't gotten it by now?" Guo Tu asked, a crease in his brow. "Twenty-one years ago the Lady in Black touched Huang Chen Rai while she was pregnant. The child was affected. All the good in his soul was drained. It was split in two. That child . . . it was me . . ." He said, his face white.  
  
"What?" Zhang He gasped. Guo Tu smiled shallowly.  
  
"I'm Zhang Ren and so are you. I'm your brother, Zhang He." Guo Tu looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"No . . . That's impossible." Zhang He shook his head. "How can you be my brother?"  
  
"You are all the good in Zhang Ren, I am all the evil. If I kill you, some of Zhang Ren dies and Ki is free." Guo Tu said with a halfhearted smile.  
  
"She is not meant to be alive! She must be destroyed! The whole reason we came back to this existence was to kill her!" Zhang He yelled.  
  
"NO!" Guo Tu snarled. "The only one that's dying here tonight is you! We are good and evil, just as Ki and Ko are and this time EVIL WINS!"  
  
"Zhang He!" Said a voice behind him. Sun Shang Xiang, Sima Yi, Zhang Liao, Zhen Ji, Sun Ce, Zhou Yu and the Qiaos were all outside and armed for battle.  
  
"Zhang He, what are they talking about?" Diao Chan asked. He couldn't answer.  
  
"Don't you remember?" Guo Tu looked at her. "You're the Lady in Black's sister! You're Sui Ko, you were sealed away for years because She attacked you!"  
  
"What?" Diao Chan breathed. She sunk to her knees a blank look going over her. She went in a sort of trance.  
  
"Diao Chan! What did you do to her?" Zhang He screamed.  
  
"She's remembering. She knows everything now. She could reach her deified form now."  
  
"This is insane! Ki is the same way, isn't she!?" Zhang He screamed. Guo Tu looked scared suddenly.  
  
"Don't you say a thing, Zhang He." He hissed.  
  
"You're the Lady in Black, Ki! You're the evil wraith that's been torturing me!" He yelled at Ki. She had the same blank look for a second.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked in a sort of drone. "I . . . I . . . can't be . . ." Suddenly there was a rumbling. "THE ONLY REASON I LIVE IS TO KILL!? WHY!?" She screeched. "IF . . . THAT'S WHAT . . . I AM DOOMED TO DO . . . THAN I WILL!!" She rose into the air, her hair spreading out from behind her. Suddenly her neck lengthened and her skin grew white and deathly clammy. Her eyes turned into black pits along with her mouth. She became the Lady in Black, a phantom in a physical form. Guo Tu fell over and gaped at her.  
  
The earth split in two, creating an angry red fissure, belching smoke and hot air. The house they all loved so much split in half and pieces of rubble fell into the abyss.  
  
"Rai! She's still in there, Zhang He!" Diao Chan shrieked, coming back to life. Zhang He made a run for the crumbling home to save his baby, but he fell over onto the sandy ground. Then suddenly the Lady swept over the house and the wailing stopped. It took a few seconds to register. She was dead . . . His daughter was dead before she could walk and talk . . .  
  
"NO!" Diao Chan cried, tears bursting from her eyes. The Lady in Black spread her arms and a wave of fire spread over the Earth from around her. The landscape morphed into a charred black wasteland and the echo of screams resonated through the valley. She opened her mouth and needles as big as trees rained down. One struck Sima Yi right through the middle.  
  
"SIMA YI!" Zhang He screamed, rushing over. Sima Yi looked stunned. He sunk slowly to his knees. Sun Shang Xiang knelt beside him.  
  
"Don't you die. . ." She breathed, clutching his arm. "You'll be all right . . ." Everyone circled around him, putting their hands on his shoulders and back, no one saying a word.  
  
"Sima Yi . . ." Zhang He repeated tonelessly. Then, Sima Yi started hacking again. He coughed violently and a stream of blood leaked from his mouth. He sputtered something inaudible, then collapsed on the ground, sleeping forever in a pool of his blossoming blood. Sun Shang Xiang didn't cry or scream and wailed. She just lay down beside him, her arms around his still chest.  
  
A fierce earthquake rattled the earth and Xiao Qiao fell into the flaming abyss, screaming in a pathetic, high-pitched way. Zhang He shut his eyes and sat motionless on the ground. He couldn't bear it anymore. He just sat covering his eyes as his world fell apart around him. No . . . he couldn't let it end this way. Not like this. He didn't spend his life coming up from his father's farm and working so hard to die now! He would not be defeated!  
  
Suddenly a power rose from within him like never before. He felt as if a warm golden light was enveloping him. Then, without warning a fire burst all around him, encircling him in the flames. The spirit Phoenix rose in its truest and most radiant form. He was ready to fight . . . and win . . . Zhang He soared into the air, ready to bring down the Lady, still burning with ire.  
  
"You can't win!" Guo Tu shouted from the ground, his voice sounding strangely strained. "That power is worthless against one of it's own kind!" Suddenly a wave of black light rippled out from Guo Tu. He was copying Zhang He's magic to make his own Dobutsu. A Phoenix of black light erupted around him and flew up, facing Zhang He's Phoenix. It ripped forward; clashing with the fiery Phoenix to produce sparks. Zhang He swiped his gleaming Phoenix Talons at Guo Tu hoping for a direct hit. Guo Tu's snapped it shining silver beak. They were both scorching one another with their resonating flames.  
  
"You have to do something Diao Chan!" Zhang He screamed down to her, feeling the Lady in Black right behind him. A blinding flash disabled their sight for a few moments and Diao Chan, looking small and helpless rose high into the air. Her hair started to grow longer and longer, then whiter and whiter until it was so long it was on the ground. It was gossamer soft and shone with vivacity of diamond filament. Snow white feather wing sprout from her back and stretched to the size of buildings. Her eyes, though just tiny pin points for so far away shone like Sea Green jewels and cast a transfixing beam whenever you looked into them. She now wore a misty white robes that spread out about seven feet lower than her feet. She put her hands forward and put up an undulating shield of silvery light and moved towards the Lady. The two sides battle, good against evil, Black against white. Below them, the wasteland that was once earth was crumbling and Zhang He could find no sight of his friends. As he was looking down Guo Tu crashed into him and a piercing pain went through his stomach. He slashed back at Guo Tu as he plummeted to Earth. Guo Tu fell after him.  
  
When they both reached the ground they were back to being just regular people. The crashes and bangs and explosions above signaled the Lady in Black and Diao Chan were still fighting with one another.  
  
"Look what you've done!" Yelled Zhang He, motioning towards the sky. "You've killed everyone! Are you happy now!?"  
  
"Shut up! If you hadn't told her none of this would've happened!"  
  
"Oh, so I was just supposed to sit back and die like a good boy, right?" Zhang He snapped back. "Now we're both going to die along with about every other person on the planet! Thanks a lot . . ."  
  
"Wait . . ." Guo Tu whispered, looking shocked. "There's . . . one way we can stop this . . ."  
  
"What? What is it?" Zhang he inquired desperately.  
  
"Well . . ." Guo Tu began reluctantly. "The only way to rid the Lady in Black from this world totally is to bring Zhang Ren fully back and let her remember that someone loves her. . ."  
  
"How do we do that? I mean, we're two parts, aren't we? How is it possible?" Zhang He murmured.  
  
"You're not going to like it . . ." Guo Tu hissed, not meeting his gaze.  
  
"Whatever, if we can stop this chaos and salvage the little bit of life that's still around it would be worth it." Zhang He spat. Guo Tu looked up at him, one eyebrow raised. He bit his bottom lip and furrowed his brow, looking Zhang He painfully in the eye. "What?"  
  
Guo Tu suddenly moved forward with speed, his eyes clamped shut very so tightly wrinkles of skin were around them. He grabbed the back of Zhang He's head and went close to his face. The next thing Zhang He knew, they were kissing. His first instinct was to throw him off violently, but then he noticed something strange was happening. It was as if his chest was deflating. He opened his mouth slightly and a whoosh came and he felt very faint. In the last blurry moments of consciousness he felt his entire body fall lame and crash to the ground. When he opened his eyes the first of many shocks hit him. He saw his own body lying on the floor, looking quite dead next to Guo Tu. He ran over and checked his own pulse. Nothing.  
  
He looked at a pool of water next to him. It was Zhang Ren. He also noticed he felt different. It felt like his and Guo Tu's minds were acting as one. Evil and good, living in perfect balance. The thought made him shudder. He somehow knew what to do. He had all of Guo Tu's memories and thoughts, and Guo Tu had his. It was so strange he couldn't have even imagined something like it.  
  
"KI!!!" He yelled up to the sky. "KIIIIIII!!!" She looked down. When she saw Zhang Ren it was like she was a massive hot air balloon someone had popped. She turned into a mass of black and white shreds that vaporized in air, leaving behind Ki, lowering down to Earth. When she landed on Earth, all eyes on her, she rushed towards Zhang Ren, her arms open wide. He caught her and held her close to him.  
  
"I thought you left me forever . . ." She whimpered.  
  
"I'm always here for you, Ki." His voice was empty. He suddenly felt like he was going to cry, the Guo Tu in im loved her very truly. "It'll be all right. You don't have to kill anymore. She looked up at him. Her tears were clear. Just water. She stared into his soul for a moment then closed her eyes, which looked strangely bright and alive. She put her head on his lap and hummed a bit.  
  
"I always knew you'd come back. Now I can finally . . . be happy . . ." She whispered, her eyes closed. Zhang Ren stroked her ebony hair softly. One last time. Ki nuzzled her head into Zhang Ren's lap gently and went to sleep. She looked so peaceful. Yes, she was just sleeping . . . A shine of light rose from her and a misty silhouette of a woman dress in a white robe rose. She had a metal plate over her eyes and her hair was just like Ki's. She rose up into the turbulent skies and Ki slept the deepest sleep. She would never wake.  
  
Zhang Ren looked around at the burning, arid land around him and felt pitiful. He was alone in the world with the transformed Sui Ko and the dead girl in his arms. He couldn't even get back to his true body. He felt very scared indeed.  
  
Sui Ko looked at him with her surreal eyes and smiled softly.  
  
"You have drawn the poison from the wound . . ." She said in a melodic and resonating voice. "Now it's time to heal . . . "She stood, slowing softly in the sky and closed her eyes. She stretched both her hands out and a white light emanated from them. Then she sang. She sang with her beautiful voice that filled the broken world with hope and light. It was true the words were in a different language but it renewed his faith in human life. Flowers and grass sprouted from the charred ground and the world moved back. The rivers refilled and sang and babbled as before. A dreamlike sensation covered Zhang Ren and he put Ki slowly down and lay down in the fragrant grass.  
  
When he woke up he was in his bed. His lovely, warm bed. He opened his eyes to see everyone around him. Sima Yi, Xiao Qiao, Zhou Yu . . . They were all there and not a scratch on them . . . He looked from Diao Chan's face (Fully restored to it's impeccable beauty) to Sun Ce's and he even saw Guo Tu sitting in the back.  
  
"W-what?" He spoke.  
  
"It's all right, Zhang He." Diao Chan said soothingly. "Order is restored. The Lady in Black is gone forever . . ." 


	54. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Twenty Years later Zhang He is still happily married with three daughters. Zhang Rai, who is feisty and dreams of becoming a warrior now leads everything. Her sisters, Zhang Tso and Zhang Shi and perfect little ladies and as sweet as sugar. Sima Yi went on to have two sons, Sima Shi and Sima Zhao. Sima Shi, who is refined and intelligent like his father is always having to keep Sima Zhao from getting in trouble. Zhou Sen, Zhou Yu's only son, became a Zen Buddhist monk who didn't always use his religion for the best choices. Infact, he loved to get the ladies with his charm and dashing. Sun Ce, always the ladies' man, produced five children who were all equally boisterous and loud. Da Qiao did quite a good job on raising them all, even if Sun Ce would go and spoil them. Zhen Ji had one daughter and one son. Her daughter was a famous war hero while her son was a regular pretty boy. Guo Tu decided to stay with everyone and he became a much better person. He buried Ki up on the hill near their house and sat by the grave for many days and nights. When he got back he was a changed man. Guo Jia went on to start a school to teach people how to become top- notch users in magic and got married to one of his students early on. Zhang Fei most likely drank himself to death after both Guo Jia and Guo Tu disappeared.  
  
Zhang He always thought he'd never miss the days of the rough war but on summer nights he'd stare out at the horizon, surrounded by children and friends and his wife and dream of the old days. He dreamt of when he was taken away. He dreamt of the battle of the Yellow Turbans. He dreamt of when he first met Diao Chan. The day when Shi became a kingdom, the first victory. All of these rose in his mind every day. But he knew he could never go back. But on those summer nights, sometimes his daughters would ask, sometimes, Sima Yi's son, or even Diao Chan. The would always ask.  
  
"Zhang He, won't you tell us the Tale of the Shi Dynasty?" 


End file.
